


Persona 5: Take Your Hearts

by LazuriteLuxCaelum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 130
Words: 293,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuriteLuxCaelum/pseuds/LazuriteLuxCaelum
Summary: After being incriminated on false charges by a politician, Isamu Toudou had no choice but to leave her hometown and moved to Tokyo to live with one of her distant relative, Naoya Toudou. Unbeknownst to her, she'll soon follow in the same fate and path that befell Naoya Toudou and his classmates many years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Under the night sky filled with dozens of bright stars, a single helicopter flew above and across the huge and dark ocean toward the brightly lit and myriad colours of one of the large cities of Japan. The helicopter flew past several tall and large buildings and skyscrapers and toward a certain building in the middle of it, which turns out to be a tall and large casino building with a brightly lit red, light blue and yellow figure of a woman dressed like a cowgirl standing in front of the building and holding up a pair of light blue and yellow-coloured scale thing with the large and single word "WIN" highlighted down in neon light, like the cowgirl.

Meanwhile, inside one of the large slot machines room filled with guests within the casino, several alarms on the walls were blaring quite loudly in the room, which caused several security guards wearing black suits and black glasses on them to swiftly make their way past the guests to search for the troublesome cause of the commotion while the guests look swiftly around the room with anxious, confused and worried looks on their faces (while not noticing a single shadow figure jumping over one chandelier after another above them).

"Huh…?" said a woman with an anxious and worry look on her face.

"There's something or someone here!" said a man as he look around the room while 3 more black suits and glasses security guards men came walking into the room and look around in the room.

As the guards continue to look around the room for the cause of the commotion, the shadow figure jumped from the chandelier and landed on another one before the figure slowly stood up and turned around to glance down at the guests and guards standing below with a smirk on the figure's face.

"H-Hey, look! Up there!" said another man as he spotted, raised and pointed his finger at the shadow figure standing on the chandelier before the rest of the guests look up at the figure as well and they saw that the figure is a young, fair-skinned, grey-eyed girl with long wavy dark red hair tied up with a silver ribbon into a ponytail behind her head, a bird-shaped black and white masquerade mask on her face while the girl wore a black, grey and white-coloured sleeveless dress combined with a cape on the lower back half of her body, grey fingerless elbow-length gloves on her arms, thigh-high black stockings and knee-length grey boots on her legs while she carry a light grey suitcase under her left arm.

"She's here. Moving in immediately for capture." One of the guards spoke into the earpiece in his ear before he and his 2 fellow guards began to make their way past the guests toward her.

The masked girl deepen her smirk as she watched the 3 guards started to make their way toward her before she turned around to jumped off the chandelier and into the darker recesses of the casino. As she continue to moved on, she leave the briefcase that she carried under her arm for her teammates to take before she jumped and landed on a glass walkway.

" _Good. Now get running!_ " said a boyish voice in her head.

" _This is our only chance!_ " said a second boy's voice.

" _Stay calm! You can get away now!_ " said a girl's voice.

" _We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end._ " said another girl's voice to the masked girl before she heard a garbled man's voice talking to another. " _Hm…? What was that…?_ " said the second girl's voice in confusion.

" _Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!_ " the boyish voice told the masked girl, which she nodded before she began jumping from one glass walkway after another and onto another chandelier. " _But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier so boldly was an excellent move! Nice work as always, Jester._ " the boyish voice complimented the masked girl called Jester.

" _I bet Skull wouldn't pull such a stunt off that smoothly like her._ " said the third voice of another girl.

" _This happens because you have no sense for the aesthetics._ " said the exasperated voice of a slightly deep and refined boy to the boy the other girl just teased about.

" _You can say that again._ " said the second voice of another boy in agreement to the voice of the deep and refined boy.

" _Nobody asked you, Fox! And you too, Spade!_ " snapped the casual and boisterous voice of another boy called Skull to the 2 boys called Fox and Spade.

"Enough with the meaningless bickering and teasing among yourselves, everyone." said Jester to her teammates as she rolled her eyes and shake her head a little before she came to a stop on the chandelier when she saw 3 guards coming out of an exit door which she was supposed to head to.

" _Shoot! Run and get out in another direction, Jester!_ " said the first girl's voice anxiously to Jester (before Jester turned to her left and began jumping across several glass walkways).

" _Ok, the enemy's focus is on her. Looks like the rest of us can slip away safely._ " said the boyish voice.

" _Everyone remember where we are meeting up?_ " said a fourth girl's voice to the others.

" _No worries, I can guide you all._ " said the first girl's voice reassuringly to the fourth girl.

After Jester's teammates done in talking to each other and fell into silence, Jester jumped from the last glass walkway and landed on an archway before she jumped up from the archway and over the railing and landed on the second floor. As Jester turned around and was about to run, she saw 2 guards running and came to a stop at the top of the steps a few feet away in front of her before their bodies started shaking then changing into some kind of black-skinned, cold yellow-eyed monsters with steel masks on their faces. Jester then heard the sound of someone landed on the second floor with a loud thud sound behind her and when she turned around for a look, she saw a third black-skinned, cold yellow-eyed monster standing in front of her.

" _Take it down, Jester!_ " said the first girl's voice to Jester.

"Of course I will!" replied Jester with a smirk on her face before she jumped up, landed on the shoulders of the masked guard before she grabbed hold of his mask and forcefully ripped his mask away from his face (which reveal a black and blank face with bright red-coloured eyes on it). After Jester ripped off the mask of the guard and jumped away from him, the guard's entire body began to turned completely black with dozens of red veins on it before the guard began to shake quite wildly then explode outward in a big gush of blackish-red liquid before the liquid abruptly dissipated away to reveal a tall, red-eyed, black, blue and yellow beast-like bull creature standing on it's legs, wearing a white cravat at it's neck and a large tail behind it.

" _Now comparing power levels… No threat. Get'em, Jester!_ " said the first girl's voice to Jester (who nodded before she pull her handgun out of her dress right pocket and proceed to fired her handgun relentlessly at the bull creature (which make it yell out in pain from her relentless gun attack) until she defeated the creature and it burst apart into a dozen black ashes and scatter in different direction in the air).

" _Ok, now pull out before their backup gets here._ " said the first girl's voice to Jester.

" _Good. You defeated it with ease!_ " said the boyish voice proudly to Jester.

" _More of them here already!? Be careful!_ " warned the first girl's voice to Jester before 3 more guards suddenly appear in front of Jester (which surprises her a little). The middle guard then charge toward Jester with his electric rod raised high above him in preparation to strike down on her. Jester smirked at the guard before she backflip away from the guard swinging his rod down on her before she jumped up and landed on another archway, jumped from the archway and over another railing and landed on the third floor.

" _Jester, behind you! Go through that opened door now!_ " the first girl's voice told and order at Jester (who immediately turned around and run toward and through the opened door and run up the stairs until she came into an inner room within the casino).

" _You should be able to get out that way! Hurry, Jester!_ " said the first girl's voice.

" _H-Hey, can she even hear us!?_ "asked Skull worriedly to the first girl's voice.

" _Don't worry, I'm picking up on everyone's voices! Just go, Jester!_ " replied the first girl's voice Skull before she told Jester to hurry and go (which Jester did as she run forward in the room before she turned to her left, opened and run through the door and down the stairs then she turned to her right, run down a short hallway toward another door, opened it and went into another room (which had 3 large rectangular-shaped windows in the room and several wooden crates lying on the floor against the walls).

After Jester run into the room, she noticed with a scowl look on her face that there's one of the guard standing with his back to her between the other opened door and the other staircase leading up to the exit before she swiftly hide and moved herself behind the crates closer toward the opened door while avoiding being seen by the guard. After Jester hide herself behind the crate near the door, she overheard the guard speak to his fellow guards about her before the guard turned around and run past the wooden crate that she's currently hiding behind before she came out of her hiding place and quickly run through the door and up the stairs.

Jester run up the stairs before she reached and came into an inner corridor within the casino. She then run forward down the corridor before she came to a stop near a large rectangular-shaped window to look inside and saw a room filled with some peoples typing away at the computers on the tables while others watched the dozens of TV on the walls in front of them to search for any sights of herself or her teammates before she swiftly and discreetly run past the room down the corridor, run up several staircases and into another corridor leading toward a single door.

Jester then run down the corridor toward the door, opened and run through the door and she came to a stop at a railing.

" _Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead._ " said the first girl's voice to Jester.

"Through there, huh?" asked Jester as she glance forward and saw a large myriad-coloured window not far in front of her.

" _Nhh…! That's just how it is. After the commotion, the bottom floor's-_ " sighed the first girl's voice before her words got cut off by the third girl's voice.

" _-completely closed off! H-hey, can you make it!?_ " asked the third girl's voice worriedly to Jester (who smirk and had an excited look on her face).

"Over there!" "Don't move!" "There's nowhere to run!" said the voices of the guards from behind Jester (who turned around and saw 3 guards slowly approaching her with their guns raised and aimed at her in their hands).

Jester smirked at the 3 guards before she turned and jumped onto the railing (which surprises the 3 guards before they quickly run down the corridor and out the door) and took off running down the railing toward the window until she reached and came to a crouching stop near the window and glance at the 3 guards.

"Later, boys." said Jester smugly to the 3 guards before she jumped from the railing toward the window with her arms over her face and head and threw herself through the window.

" _Hmph. What a showoff!_ " scoffed the first girl's voice to Jester.

" _You're so reckless. You know that, Jester?_ " said the second girl's voice before she let out a sigh at Jester.

" _Since when is she never reckless?_ " said Spade in a slightly exasperated tone of voice to the second girl's voice.

" _You got a point, Spade._ " sighed the second girl's voice.

Jester smirk at her teammates words to her before she fell and landed safely on her feet on the ground in a crouching manner. She then dusted herself a little before she stood up from the ground but soon after she do so, dozens of spotlights suddenly light up in front of her, which make her let out a small gasp of surprise as she raised her right arm to shield her eyes from the sudden appearance of the lights shining on her. Once her eyes adjusted to the lights and she lowered her arm to take a look, she immediately scowled at the scene of a large group of armed police forces in front of her. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" thought Jester to herself in her mind.

" _Enemies here!? These readings… it can't be!_ " said the first girl's voice worriedly.

" _What's wrong!?_ " said the second boy's voice.

"What happened!?" said Skull.

" _An ambush!?_ " said the fourth girl's voice worriedly.

" _J_ _ester, can you handle this!?_ " asked the boyish voice.

" _Jester!?_ " said both Spade and Fox worriedly to Jester.

" _Jester!_ " said the third girl's voice worriedly to Jester as well.

"Capture her!" yelled the captain of the police forces through the loud speaker he carry in his right hand to his fellow policemen, which spur some of them into action and they immediately run toward Jester.

Jester scowled even more at them before she turned to her right and began to run toward the nearby fire escape ladder away from some of the police officers chasing after her (while the lights shining on her followed her to keep her in sight). Once Jester reached the ladder, she quickly jumped, grabbed and began climbing up the ladder away from the officers chasing after her.

Jester smirked and chuckle at the officers raising and swinging their rods below her in anger as she kept on climbing up the ladder but when she look up, she gasped and widened her eyes in shock when she saw several officers standing and/or kneeling on the metallic catwalk above her. One of the officer then raised and slammed the butt of his rifle down on her face, which make her release her grip on the ladder before she fell down and landed into the midst of the police officers, who immediately grabbed and pinned her to the ground, not letting her have the slightest chance of escape.

Soon after the police officers grabbed and pinned Jester to the ground, they began to part to allow a suited man walked toward her. "Huh. Didn't expect to find and see some girl." said the suited man coldly to Jester as he kneel down to grabbed a fistful of her hair to pull her face up for a closer look. "You have one of your teammates to thank for this. You…were sold out." the suited man added smugly to Jester before he let go of her, stood up and turned to walked away while one of the police officers grabbed her arms to placed handcuffs on her wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside an interrogation room………**

Soon after Jester was arrested by the police and immediately taken to the police station (by then her previous outfit had change into her traditional school uniform, which is a short-sleeve white dress shirt with a long sleeve black blazer (that had her school logo on it) over her shirt, black and red stripe skirt with white shoes and black socks on her legs), she was immediately and quite roughly taken and dragged out of the police car by 2 suited men (one of which is the one who told her that she’d been sold out by one of her teammates) and into the police station before they dragged and bring her into an elevator and down toward one of the interrogation rooms under the police station.

Once the 2 suited men bring her into the room (which is quite dimly lit yet bright enough to show parts of the room with steel plated walls that prevents any attempts of escape and had only a table and 2 chairs on opposite side of the table in the room) and locked the door, they then forced her to sat down on the chair before they proceed to take out some syringes to inject some kind of drugs into her body then they beat her up (which make her almost incoherent as she gasped in deep pain before she passed out from their harsh beating and the drugs being injected into her body).

“Guess us beating her up and injecting the drugs into her was too much for her………” muttered the first suited man to himself as he glance coldly at the passed-out pale and injured girl sitting on the chair in front of him before he turned to glance at the second suited man standing to his left behind him. “Wake her up.” the first suited man told the second suited man (who nodded before he splashed her awake with a bucket of water that he lifted up from the floor).

After the second suited man threw water on Jester to wake her up, Jester groan and slowly opened her eyes to take a look at the room she’s in (and the 2 suited men standing in front of her).

“No dozing off, girl.” the suited man warned Jester (who began to struggle at the handcuffs on her wrists).

“You still don’t get it, do you? Give it up!” snapped the suited man as he glared at Jester (who stop struggling and glance up at him) before he raised and swung his right hand to backhand her hard on the right side of her face, which make her let out another gasp of pain as she fall off the chair and landed hard on the floor.

“Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?” the suited man added coldly and smugly to Jester as he got down on one knee near her to grabbed a fistful of her hair to pull her up from the floor (which make her glared weakly at him before she glance at the camera hanging on the upper left corner of the wall near the door). “Huh? What about the camera over there? Don’t tell me that you’re thinking that the camera can be used as video evidence?” the suited man asked Jester.

“Of course not………” replied Jester.

“So you’re not that dumb. Which is good, ‘cause we get to take as much time as we NEED ON YOU!” said the suited man to Jester before he slammed her head back down to the floor, let go of her hair and stood up before he kicked her hard on her stomach (which make her gasped and cough quite loudly as more pain wracked her head and stomach).

The suited man then turned around and walked away from her and he took a clipboard with a single paper on it from the second suited man. “Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons……… Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works.” the suited man read out the crimes written on the clipboard to Jester as he turned back to glance at her. “To think that all those crimes written here were led and executed by a no-good wench like you……… And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it……… Huh?” the suited man asked her.

“ _What’s does……… he mean by……… I was……… enjoying it………? Everything’s hazy……… I can’t remember………_ ” thought Jester in hazy confusion in her mind.

“………You should know your place.” said the suited man with a shake of his head to Jester before he glance and gestured his head at the second suited man to her (who uncrossed his arms to approach and kneel down behind her to uncuffed her wrists before he roughly grabbed her shoulder to bring her up into a sitting position).

After the second suited man forced Jester into a sitting position, she then massaged her bruised wrists to bring circulation back into them before she saw the first suited man approach and got down on one knee in front of her to shoved another clipboard with another paper on it at her. “Sign here, girl. It’s a confession under your name.” the suited man explained to her.

“……… No way I’m signing this after what you did to me!” Jester snapped at the suited man before she slapped the clipboard away with her left hand.

“I see……… You don’t want to sign it, huh?” said the suited man coldly to Jester before he raised and swung his hand to backhand her face for the second time (which make her let out another gasp of pain). “I need your hand to sign this and I and my fellow policemen will make sure that you sign it, one painful way or another.” the suited man added to Jester before he shoved the clipboard to her again (which make her glared at him before she snatch the clipboard from his hand).

“And one more thing, girl. Don’t you expect that you can walk out of here in one piece. For we’re going to make you understand……… that one must take full responsibility for their actions………” the suited man warned Jester as he take out a light grey fountain pen from his pants pocket and hold the pen out to her (which she glance for a few seconds before she take the pen from him as well) before he stood up, crossed his arms and watched her.

Jester glance at the clipboard in her hand before she wrote and sign her full name, _Isamu Toudou_ , on it then she handed the clipboard and the pen back to the suited man standing in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A tall and fair-skinned, red-eyed woman with long grey hair parted down on the left side of her face, wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt with a long sleeve black blazer suit over it, long black pants, black socks and heels on her legs is currently walking by herself down the hallway past the other closed doors of the empty interrogation rooms on either side of her toward the final interrogation room where the criminal leader of the notorious group that terrorizes Japan is finally caught and being confined in, which is guarded by a policeman and a stern-looking suited detective standing outside before the detective heard and saw her approaching and he stepped in front of her while holding out his right hand to stopped her.

“Excuse me, but this area’s off-” the detective began telling her.

“I’m Sae Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office.” said the woman named Sae Niijima swiftly to the detective, cutting off the rest of his words.

“The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?” asked the detective as he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Just let me through; it’s urgent.” replied Sae curtly to the detective as she raised her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “There’s something I need to confirm with the suspect.”

“Niijima-san, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides………” the detective said and reminded her with a cold indifference look on his face before his words got cut off by another person.

“Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima?” said the voice of another man suddenly from behind Sae, which make her turned around and she saw another stern-looking suited man walking toward and stopped near her with his arms crossed over his chest. “There’s a call from your director. Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you’re being an inconvenience.” the second suited man added to her (which make her scowled at him) before she take her phone out of her pants pocket when it started ringing and pressed it to her ear.

“ _I thought I ordered you to stand by._ ” said the slightly exasperated voice of her director to her from her phone.

“I’m responsible for this case, yet I’m not even being allowed an interrogation!?” snapped Sae coolly yet angrily at her director.

“ _I’m calling because I knew that you’d bring it up._ ” said the director.

“I will not be convinced unless I confirm it myself. This is MY case.” Sae stated clearly and firmly to her director (which make him let out a sigh sound at her).

“ _Good luck to you then. I won’t be expecting much, though………_ ” said the director to Sae before he ended the call and Sae put her phone back into her pants pocket with a slightly relief look on her face since her director sort of allowed her to speak and interrogate the suspect.

“Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time with the female suspect will be cut short. We can’t permit you to talk with her for long.” the second suited man told her (which make her fell silent before she grudgingly nodded at him). “It’s for your own sake. Her methods are unknown. After all, we don’t know if it’s safe to simply meet and speak with her.” the second suited man added in a feigned worry tone of voice to Sae.

“……… I understand.” said Sae as she gave another grudging nod to him before she turned around and walked toward the interrogation room door. The police officer who stood guard outside the door step aside and opened the door for her before she stepped into the room and he closed the door behind her.

Right after Sae stepped into the room and the policeman closed the door behind her, she then glance at Isamu with a sad and disbelief look on her face before she sat herself down on the chair near the table opposite Isamu while not taking her eyes off her.

“……… Sae-san………” said Isamu weakly to Sae after she heard her came into the room before she raised her head to look up and her tired and hazy-looking eyes widened slightly in recognition at seeing her.

“……… Of all the people that I initially thought to be the leader of such a dangerous group, I didn’t expect that it’d be you, Isamu Toudou-san. Your uncle will be quite devastated once he knew about it.” said Sae in a sad and disappointed tone of voice to Isamu. “You’ll be answering my questions this time.” Sae added to her.

“……… Yeah, I know.” said Isamu weakly to Sae (who nodded before she noticed the 2 empty syringes lying on the floor and she cursed the policemen and detectives for injecting drugs into her).

“Hey, can you hear me? It seems that you’ve been through a lot, Toudou-san.” said Sae as she leaned forward a little in concern to her. “Almost anything can happen here……… and I can’t stop them.” Sae told Isamu worriedly and seriously before she leaned back in her chair. “That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I don’t have much time left either.”

“……… What do you want to know, Sae-san?” asked Isamu as she gave a weak nod to Sae before she winced in pain when intense pain suddenly wracked her body.

“Firstly, what was your objective, Toudou-san? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn’t think it was a joke or a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. It’s because I couldn’t figure out the method behind it, no matter how hard I try.” Sae asked one question after another at Isamu.

“Of course you couldn’t know about it………” replied Isamu.

“You may be right.” said Sae as she furrowed her eyebrow slightly at Isamu. “There’s no way I could be convinced of such a……… “world” just be reading the reports. It seems you’re coherent. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it possible to steal another’s heart? Now, tell me your account of everything……… Starting from the very beginning.” Sae asked more questions at Isamu (who gave another weak nod to Sae before she closed her eyes and raised and placed her right hand on her forehead to try to remember back).

XXXX

Soon after Isamu closed her eyes to try to remember, an almost transparent, sparkling blue butterfly suddenly appear and flew past Isamu, who opened her eyes in slight surprise when she saw the butterfly flew past in front of her before she heard a soft and mysterious voice of an unknown girl speaking to her.

“……… _You are held captive. A prisoner of cruel fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game……… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is able to reached you, there may yet be a possibility open to you……… If so, I beg of you. Please overcome this game……… and save the world……… The key to victory lies within the temporary forgotten memories of your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day……… when the game was started half a year ago after your arrival……… So please, for the sake of the future of the world……… as well as your own, your friends and everyone else……… you must remember………_ ” the mysterious voice of the unknown girl spoke and told Isamu about it before she closed her eyes and try her best to remember back.


	4. Chapter 4

The sudden jostle of the train speeding down the railway toward Shibuya inside the city of Tokyo startled and jerked Isamu Toudou (who’s wearing a white tank top with a short sleeve black bolero jacket over it, knee length blue denim jeans and grey sneakers on her legs) up from her slumber before she look at the interior of the train around her, saw that it’s filled with various students and adults standing or sitting in the train with her before she let out a small sigh of relief then lowered her head to glance sadly down at her clasped hands on her blue duffel bag on her knees as she remember back the time that landed her in her current unlucky situation.

XXXX

_She was on her way home from tuition at night, only to came to a stop when she saw and heard a frighten woman calling for help while she struggle to get away from a drunken man who’s grabbing and attempting to forced himself on the frighten woman. Not wanting to see the frighten woman get harassed further by the drunken man, Isamu approach and pull the man away from the woman, which caused the man to stumbled backward then fell and hit his head on the front of his car before he stood up to glared and sued her for hurting him. Not long after that, she got arrested and taken to the police station by 2 policemen, obtained a criminal record and a probation from the courts, got expelled from her high school, angered and disappointed her parents before they decided to sent her away to one of her distant relatives named Naoya Toudou who’s living in Shibuya._

XXXX

Isamu sighed at the memory in her mind before she heard the voices of 2 female students standing and talking to each other near the train’s door and she turned her head to glance at them both.

“What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?” asked the first girl in disbelief to the second girl.

“It’s the truth.” replied the second girl with a nod of her head.

“But to a person though? That’s gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don’t you?” said the first girl to the second girl before they began chuckling to each other about the mental shutdown thing.

“ _A mental shutdown, huh?_ ” thought Isamu to herself before the train eventually reached and came to a stop inside the Shibuya station and the train doors opened for her and the other passengers. Isamu stood up and walked out of the train amongst the other passengers, walked up the stairs out of the station and into the station square and had a surprise look on her face when she saw the large group of people walking or hanging out together in different corners of the station square around her. Isamu then make her way down a street away from the square as she take her phone out of her pocket to look down at the message she received from her distant relative whom she’ll be living with for the year.

The next second, a mysterious yet creepy looking red and black icon that looks like an eye with star inside appear in her phone before it suddenly expanded and covered almost the bottom half of her phone screen. “What the hell is this? I don’t recall ever seen or downloaded such a creepy app on my phone before I leave my hometown and came to Shibuya.” thought Isamu with a frown look on her face before she tapped the expanded icon several times on her phone screen to get it to disappear to no avail.

As Isamu try to get rid of the icon on her phone, the people and the vehicles around her started to slow down then came to a silent stop as time stand still. Isamu gasped and raised her head to look at the sudden abnormality of the situation around her with surprise, confusion and unease on her face. “W-What’s going on? First my phone had a creepy icon suddenly appear on it and now everyone and everything around me came to a standstill?” said Isamu out loud to herself before something in the middle of the road caught her attention and she saw that it’s some kind of dark blue flames rising and burning in the middle of the road.

“ _Blue flames? In the middle of the road?_ ” thought Isamu with more confusion and unease in her mind as she kept on staring at the dark blue flames, which continue to rise and burned until it take the form of a woman with wings spreading out behind her back. Then, bright orange flames appear and burned within the blue flames and formed into what appear to be slitted-eyes and a wide, wicked smile before it disappear to reveal another face that make Isamu gasped and widened her eyes in shock and fear. Her own face with her eyes bright yellow in colour instead of gray and smiling a wide, wicked smile on her face.

The next second, time resumed and the people and vehicles around her continue to walked and drive on down the street and road as if nothing had happened while the dark blue flames bearing the form of the winged woman, the bright orange flames and her different-looking face that she just saw burning in the middle of the road vanished without a trace. “Whatever it is I just saw must have been my imagination.” thought Isamu with a tired sigh and shake of her head before she glance down at her phone, saw that the icon had reverted back to it’s miniature size before she tapped the icon with her finger to move it down to the trashcan icon at the bottom of her phone and watched as it shrunk and fall into the trashcan icon and out of her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Isamu moved the creepy looking icon down toward the trashcan icon and deleted it and slipped her phone back into her pocket, she then heard the voice of a man suddenly spoke out from behind her.

“Excuse me, are you Isamu Toudou?” the man asked Isamu before she turned around to glance and saw that the man (a quite tall and almost well-built, slightly tan-skinned, brown-eyed man with short black hair, an earring pierced on his left ear and wearing a white dress shirt with a black necktie around the collar of his shirt, a black leather wristwatch on his left wrist, long black pants and black shoes on his feet) is the distant relative whom her parents told her that she’ll be living with for the year.

“Yes, that’s right. I am.” replied Isamu as she bowed to the man. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” said the man as he smiled politely at Isamu before he introduced himself to her. “I’m Naoya Toudou, your distant uncle from your father side of the family and starting today, you’ll be in my care and custody until next year. Come on, let’s go, my car’s waiting over there.” the man named Naoya Toudou added to her before he turned around and walked toward his car, with Isamu following closely behind him before they got into the car and Naoya started the engine then drove the car away from the street and down the road toward the residential area where his house is.

A half-hour later, both Naoya and Isamu arrived at his house (which is a large yet modest-looking white and dark grey-coloured two-storey house amongst the other two-storey houses, apartment buildings and a supermarket) before Naoya drove the car into his house and turned off the engine then he and Isamu got out of the car.

“Well, here we are, Isamu. This will be your home until the next year. Come on in so that I can show you to your room.” Naoya told Isamu (who nodded silently at him) as he headed for the front door to unlocked and opened it and they went into the house. After they went into the house and Naoya closed the door behind them, Isamu take a thorough look at the first floor of Naoya’s house around her and saw that the kitchen room is to her right with a dining table with four chairs on opposite sides of the table in the middle of it, several cupboards leaning against and/or hanging on the wall with a refrigerator and a sink leaning against the wall next to the cupboards while the living room is to her left with a dark brown leather couch leaning against the wall next to the windows, a matching armchair standing to it’s left and with a long wooden cabinet with a slightly large flat-screen TV standing on the cabinet in front of the couch and armchair.

After Isamu look around the room, she then followed Naoya down a short hallway and up the stairs toward the second floor and she saw 3 doors on the second floor of the house (which she assumed is the bedrooms and bathroom) before she saw Naoya make his way toward the door on the right side of the second floor and he opened the door and they went into the room. Once they stepped into the room, Isamu saw that the room consists of a single-sized bed leaning against the wall under the windows, a wooden table leaning against the right side of the wall next to the bed, a wooden cabinet leaning against the left side of the wall with a closet door next to it and several boxes (which she already knew contains her belongings) lying on the floor in the middle of the room.

“This will be your room, plus your belongings arrived yesterday so you’re free to unpack them.” said Naoya.

“……… Right, thanks.” muttered Isamu.

“……… Look, your parents told me the short version of your situation and even though I got the gist of it, I still want to hear and know the full version from you. Will you tell me about it, Isamu?” Naoya asked her with a solemn look on his face.

Isamu furrowed her brow at Naoya’s question before she sighed and reluctantly told him the full story of her situation.

“……… Hmmm, so you’re telling me that you saw a drunken man attempting to force himself on a frighten woman, who noticed and called out to you for help which you did. However, by doing so, the man got injured and he sued you for injuring him before you got arrested, obtained a criminal record and a probation, expelled from your old school and got sent off by your parents to live with me as part of your probation.” said Naoya to Isamu (who nodded solemnly at him after she’s done telling him and his teammates) as he crossed his arms over his chest before he briefly closed his eyes and sighed at her. “That’s terrible. But then, that’s what happens to some people who try to intervene into adult’s business.”

“So what? Are you saying that what I did was wrong? I should just stand by and do nothing?” snapped Isamu.

“No, I’m not saying that you did anything wrong back then, but sometimes when people being helpful to other people, it just doesn’t end well. So, starting now, you need to be on your best behaviour and try not to caused any unnecessary trouble for yourself and me. Since I’m in charge of watching over you as your probation officer.” said Naoya calmly to Isamu.

“Right………” said Isamu with a small nod of her head at him.

“Oh, and before I forget, I’ll be taking you to Shujin Academy tomorrow.” said Naoya.

“Shujin Academy?” asked Isamu with a confused look on her face.

“It’s the name of the high school that you’ll be attending and we’re going to introduced ourselves to the faculty staff there tomorrow. Consider yourself lucky that Shujin Academy accepted you since no other schools want to, Isamu.” replied Naoya. “Well then, I’ll be going down now. Once you’re done in unpacking your stuffs, get some sleep.”

After Naoya’s done talking to Isamu, he walked past her out of the room and out of her sight. Once Naoya left the room, Isamu immediately spend the next few hours in cleaning up her new room, opened the boxes to unpack all of her clothes and other stuffs and put them into the cupboard and on the wooden table. After Isamu’s done in putting her items into the cupboard and on the wooden table, she then opened the closet door, take and put the empty boxes into the closet and closed the door before she take a few steps backward to look around her room, smiled approvingly to herself before she change out of her clothes into her pajamas, lie down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she think back to that night.

“ _I’m not the one in the wrong here, there’s no way that I could just stand by and let that drunken man try to have his way with that woman………_ ” thought Isamu to herself before she felt her phone vibrate in her pajamas pocket and she pull out her phone to stared at it and saw with a slightly happy look on her face that she received the usual message from her childhood friend.


	6. Chapter 6

_GA: Hey, Isa. I just got word of your unlucky situation and I’m really sorry that I wasn’t there to help you about it. If only I wasn’t so busy in trying to solved a busy case when it happened._

_IT: It’s fine, really. So you don’t have to berate yourself much about you being unable to help me with my situation. What’s happened has happened and………_

_GA: How can you say that, Isa? Knowing that you now have a criminal record for assault because of some random guy who sued and got you incriminated on false charges. Who is the guy that did this to you? Tell me so that I can try to helped you in taking care of him soon. And what about your parents? Didn’t they say or do anything to help you?_

_IT: Unfortunately, I don’t think you can because I can’t seem to remember the name of the guy who incriminated me. As for my parents……… their solution is to sent me away to live with a distant uncle since I’ve angered and disappointed them for doing the “right thing”._

_GA: What? Un-believable. And you can’t remember name of the guy who incriminated you? That’s too bad……… However, if you do remember who the guy is, remember to tell me about it._

_IT: Of course._

_GA: Well then, good night, Isa._

_IT: Good night to you too._

After Isamu’s done in texting and say good night to her childhood friend, she lowered her phone and started to close her eyes. After a few seconds, she felt her phone started to vibrate for the second time, which make her opened her eyes and as she raised and glance at her phone, she saw that the creepy-looking icon which she’d deleted a few hours ago has returned back on her phone screen. “ _What the? Why is this icon back on my phone? I thought that I’d already deleted it._ ” thought Isamu in confusion in her mind as she tapped and dragged the icon down to the trashcan icon with her finger to delete it again before she put her phone down, slowly closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

XXXX

When Isamu opened her eyes, she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw that she’s no longer in her room. Instead she’s in some kind of small velvet blue-coloured room with black chains hanging and swaying slowly on the ceiling above her and heard the sound of water dripping into the toilet in the right corner of the room before she slowly sat up from the wooden bed that she’s lying on, look down at herself and saw with more surprise and confusion on her face that she’s wearing a black and white stripe prisoner’s outfit with black chains on her wrists and another chain (a leg iron) on her left leg.

“ _Where the hell am I? What’s going on? Wasn’t I just………_ ” thought Isamu to herself before she heard the sound of someone chuckling and the sounds of two footsteps approaching and came to a stop to her right. When she stood up and turned to see who is it, she saw a cell door locked and partially bound by chains in front of her (which make her realised that she’s in a circular-shaped prison cell room with dozens of empty prison rooms lined the wall outside the prison room she’s confined in) while outside the room, 2 little identical fair-skinned, bright yellow-eyed girls (one with braided hair down her back while the other tied up into twin buns behind her head and with black and dark yellow-coloured eye-patches covering their left and right eyes as they hold an electric shock baton and a clipboard in their hands) wearing matching long sleeve blue shirts, blue hats with the letters “O-Y-O-O” and “X-M-R-N” on the hats, black shorts and knee-length socks and black shoes on their legs stared silently at her.

The next second, the two girls turned to look away from Isamu, who let out another gasp of surprise when she noticed an elderly yet bizarre-looking old man with a long nose, pointed ears, bloodshot eyes (that look like they could popped out of his eyes) and wearing a black suit with white gloves on his hands as he sat on a chair behind a desk (which had a stack of papers, a lamp and an opened ink bottle with a blue and white feather quill inside the bottle).

“Greeting, trickster……… Welcome to my Velvet Room.” the elderly man greeted Isamu.

“Where am I………? Who are you people?” asked Isamu as she try to open the locked cell door to no avail.

“So you’ve come to, Inmate.” said the twin bun-haired girl aggressively at Isamu (who stop what she’s doing to glance down at her).

"The “you” in reality is fast asleep. You are only experiencing this in a dream right now.” said the braided-haired girl politely to Isamu.

“………Wait, what?” said Isamu in a confused tone of voice to the braided-haired girl. But before the braided-haired girl could say anything to her, she got cut off by the sudden snappish voice of the twin bun-haired girl.

“Hey! You’re in the presence of our master! So, stand up straight!” the bun-haired girl snapped at Isamu (who scowled at her before she glance back at the elderly man).

“Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” the elderly man told Isamu. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” can enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you here to speak of important matters. It involves your life.” the elderly man named Igor added to Isamu.

“What kind of important matters and why does it have to do with my life?” Isamu asked Igor but he didn’t answer her question, instead he take a look around the circular prison room they’re in.

“Still, this is quite the surprise……… the state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such, you truly are a “prisoner” of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.” said Igor.

“Ruin?” said Isamu.

"I speak of the end of everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a cruel fate. You must be “rehabilitated”. Rehabilitated toward freedom……… That is your only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve and determination to challenge the distortion of the world?" asked Igor.

“If what you say is true and this “Ruin” is coming then I would rather challenge it.” replied Isamu.

“Hm, very well then. Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” said Igor before the twin girls suddenly turned around to glance at Isamu. “Ah, pardon me for not introducing these two to you. To your right is Caroline, to your left, Justine. They served as wardens here.”

“Hmph, try and struggle all you like, Inmate.” scoffed Caroline.

“The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators……… That is, if you remain obedient.” explained Justine.

“I shall explain the roles of these two to you at another occasion.” Igor explained to Isamu as both Caroline and Justine turned around again. “Now then, it seems the night is waning……… It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually………” finished Igor before he raised and waved his left hand a little, causing an alarm bell to start ringing clearly somewhere on the ceiling above them (while Isamu look up with a shock look on her face).

“Time’s up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep, Inmate.” said Caroline as she sneer a little at Isamu (who once again try to open the locked cell door and to no avail again before she felt her eyelids started to get heavy and she stagger back, fell back onto the wooden bed and slipped into unconsciousness).


	7. Chapter 7

When Isamu woke up then sat up from the bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes a little with the back of her hand the next day, she look around and saw that she’s in her room. “ _………Whatever dream that I dreamt up last night was very strange. Something about “Ruin”……… and “Rehabilitation”. What could it mean………?_ ” thought Isamu slightly tiredly and confusingly in her mind before she dismiss the dream from her mind, stood up from the bed, walked out of her room to take a bath until she’s done then she went back into her room and put on her glasses and her new Shujin Academy school uniform. Soon after Isamu put on her uniform, she heard her uncle knocking at the door.

“Morning, Isamu. Are you up?” Naoya asked Isamu before he opened the door and came into the room.

“Yes, I’m up now, uncle.” replied Isamu as she turned to glance at him.

“Good. Only for today, I’ll be driving and taking you to Shujin Academy so we could introduce ourselves properly to the staff about the transfer. The school that you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. As such, it’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfer are a hassle. Come on, Isamu.” Naoya told and explain to her before he turned around and walked out of the room.

“Yes, uncle.” Isamu muttered under her breath as she followed after him.

XXXX

After both Naoya and Isamu left the house and had a long drive down the road toward the Aoyama district, they’ve arrived and Naoya parked the car near the side of the road before they got out of the car and walked toward Shujin Academy (a large and up-to-date light grey-coloured elite school building with a large clock on the wall near the front entrance of the building and with the main gate in front of the building as the only way in and out of the building). Before they could stepped into the school, Naoya stopped and turned to glance at Isamu.

“Listen to me, Isamu. Do me a favor and behave yourself, alright? Try not to cause any more trouble like the trouble you did to yourself before.” said Naoya firmly to Isamu (which make her sighed in slight irritation and disappointment).

“Yeah, I know, uncle. You don’t have to say it again.” said Isamu.

“Good.” said Naoya as he nodded to her before they went into the empty school and went up the stairs straight toward the Principal’s office.

Soon after both Naoya and Isamu found and stepped into the Principal’s office, Isamu saw with surprise (and a little disgust) at the large and overweight-looking, slightly tan-skinned, beady brown-eyed and bald-headed man wearing a long sleeve yellow-coloured beige shirt, white undershirt below his beige shirt with a red bow tie around his neck, matching long pants and dark brown shoes on his feet sitting on a chair behind a desk while a slightly fair-skinned, dark brown-eyed woman with unkempt brown hair wearing a long sleeve yellow striped shirt with white and red horizontal lines on it, knee-length blue denim jeans and white heels on her feet stands beside him.

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems to the school.” said the principal sternly to Isamu (who nodded silently at him while Naoya bend down to sign something on the paper on the desk). “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side……… You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you’ll behave yourself here. If you’re thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go – Keep that in mind.” the principal added to Isamu (who gave another nod to him) before he gestured with his head to the woman standing next to him. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.”

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami. Here’s your student ID.” said the woman named Sadayo Kawakami to Isamu as she pull a student ID out of her pocket and put it on the table before Isamu took it from the table. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will sent you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” Kawakami-sensei told and explain to Isamu before she fell silent and turned to glance at the principal. “That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” asked Kawakami-sensei.

“ _Hmph, a typical reaction of someone who thinks that I’m an inconvenience already._ ” thought Isamu as she started to feel a little annoyed at their words and actions.

“That’s right, Kawakami-sensei. She is responsible for all her actions.” replied the principal named Kobayakawa as he nodded to Kawakami-sensei.

“But really though, why me……? There should’ve been better candidates.” said Kawakami-sensei with a displeased look on her face.

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.” said principal Kobayakawa.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but do you two mind if we leave now? I’ve got a busy job that I need to get back to.” said Naoya in a slightly exasperated tone of voice to the principal and the teacher, breaking their conversation.

“Oh, of course, Toudou-san. Sorry to take your time.” said principal Kobayakawa in an apologetic and polite tone of voice to Naoya. “I hope that you won’t have much trouble in keeping a close eye on her, family or not.”

“Right, of course.” said Naoya as he nodded to the principal while the teacher let out a sigh and glance at Isamu.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” said Kawakami-sensei to Isamu.

“Understood, sensei.” said Isamu as she nodded to the teacher before both she and Naoya turned around and left the principal’s office.

After both Naoya and Isamu stepped out of the principal’s room and walked down the stairs, they then stopped in their tracks near the shoe lockers at the entrance of the school.

“Seriously, they could at least try to be subtle about mentioning your criminal record in front of you. Looks like your past follows you, even here.” said Naoya as he turned to glance sadly at Isamu. “Anyway, you heard what we say and told you, Isamu. Try not to cause any more trouble for yourself and for others, alright?”

“………I know, uncle. I’ll try my best.” said Isamu as she nodded to Naoya.

“Well then, let’s go, Isamu. It’s nearing lunchtime now, so I’ll take and introduce you to a café in Yongen-Jaya that cook and sold one of the best coffee and curry before we head home to drop you off then I’ll head out to do my job.” said Naoya.

“Alright, uncle.” said Isamu before they walked out of Shujin Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after both Naoya and Isamu leave Shujin Academy, Sadayo Kawakami leave the principal’s office, went down the stairs, went out through the door of the school building and walked across the courtyard toward the practice building with a tired and solemn look on her face as she think about the new delinquent female student that the principal had just dumped on her.

“Hey, Kawakami-sensei. I’ve just heard about your troublesome situation.” said a slightly deep male voice from in front of Kawakami, causing her to glance up at her fellow teacher (a tall, slightly tan-skinned, dark brown-eyed, broad-looking man with short black wavy hair and a broad, square jawline while he wore a short sleeve white sport T-shirt, long dark blue trousers with white stripes on it, white shoes on his feet and had a whistle around his neck).

“I can’t believe that principal Kobayakawa would pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this………” said Kawakami with a tired frown look on her face.

“Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?” sighed the male teacher as he briefly close his eyes, lowered his head and put his hands on his hips in disapproval.

“Who knows? It was the principal’s decision……… I was told that it’s for the school’s reputation.” said Kawakami.

“And here I thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that.” said the male teacher as he straighten himself and glance at Kawakami.

“That’s certainly true.” said Kawakami in agreement to the male teacher.

“Be careful, OK?” said the male teacher in a concern tone of voice to Kawakami as he raised, moved and stretch his arms a little. “Then again, if anything were to happen, I’d kick out a student like that right away.”

“I guess we’ll see on how she’s like. I kept wishing that she’d just end up not coming to school. Still, that’s not something I should be saying as a teacher………” said Kawakami as she run her hand through her hair and shake her head a little.

“Wait, did you just say she………?” asked the male teacher in a surprise tone of voice to Kawakami.

“Yes, it’s a female student……… What about it?” said Kawakami suspiciously at the male teacher.

“Oh, nothing, Kawakami-sensei. Well, I should be getting back to practice now.” said the male teacher.

“Oh, that’s right. The tournament’s coming up, isn’t it?” said Kawakami.

“Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite the problem in itself. We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.” said the male teacher before he chuckled and smiled widely at Kawakami.

“Yes……… that’s true.” said Kawakami as she nodded tiredly to the male teacher (who nodded back to her before he turned and walked down the left courtyard). “Why’d it have to be my class………? Then again, it’s better than her being in Suguru Kamoshida’s class.” Kawakami added to herself before she resumed walking down the courtyard toward the practice building.

XXXX

“As usual, traffic’s not moving at all. Although today’s traffic is even more packed than before.” said Naoya in annoyance as he impatiently tapped the top of the steering wheel with his fingers before he glance at Isamu. “You’ll be taking the train starting tomorrow.” Naoya told Isamu.

“Yeah, sure.” said Isamu.

“………So what do you think? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?” asked Naoya.

“I think I’ll manage, uncle.” replied Isamu.

“You better, Isamu. Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one. It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. So watch yourself and try not to draw unwanted attention to yourself in your new school, either.” Naoya warned her and she nodded to him.

“By the way, uncle. Why did you take the trouble to take me in?” asked Isamu.

“……… Because no other relatives wanted to take you in due to your record so I agreed to stepped up and took you in instead. Plus, your parents already paid me for it.” replied Naoya.

“ _Ah, that explains it._ ” thought Isamu dryly in her mind before they dropped the conversation and decided to listen to the news broadcast of a newsman speaking from the radio in the car.

“ _Again, a subway has derailed from it’s tracks at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetables all across the-_ ”

“……… Another subway accident? So that’s the reason why this traffic is so packed. There’s been a lot of these accidents recently.” said Naoya in a slightly worry tone of voice to himself.

“That sounds terrible.” said Isamu. “ _Could it be another one of those “accidents”?_ ” added Isamu to herself.

“Yeah, I know.” said Naoya as he nodded to Isamu.

After another half-hour of Naoya driving on the road among the other cars, both Naoya and Isamu arrived in the Yongen-Jaya area (which is quite a small yet safe area that had some shops, clinic, laundromat, supermarket, old cinema building, bathhouse, Café Leblanc, gym building and a single two-storey house) before Naoya turned off the car then they got out and walked down into Yongen-Jaya past the buildings until they reached and went into the Leblanc café that Naoya mentioned to Isamu a half-hour ago.

As both Naoya and Isamu stepped into the café, Isamu look around and saw that the interior of the place is quite modest and cozy, with a long wooden counter table that had a single pot plant, some thick-looking books, small glass coffee jars and 2 glass apparatus that brewed coffee on the table, some wooden booth chairs in front of the counter table (while dozens of large glass coffee jars standing side by side on the wooden shelves behind the counter table), some tables and long wooden couches on the left side of the café (with some slightly stained multi-coloured lamps hanging on the ceiling above the tables and chairs) and a semi-large flat screen television hanging on a corner of the wall next to the kitchen room before she saw a young, slightly fair-skinned, dark grey-eyed guy with short wavy black hair and wearing a black tank top with a thin white opened sweater over it, long blue jeans and a faded green apron over his clothes cooking and stirring a ladle around a yellow pot while being watched by a middle-aged, brown-eyed man with slicked-back receding black hair, a chinstrap black beard with a goatee that flares out, glasses on his eyes and wearing a light pink dress shirt with the sleeves roll up to his elbows, long white khaki pants and white shoes on his feet and a black apron with white stripes on it.

“Hm? Oh, hello and welcome to Leblanc, Toudou-san.” the middle-aged man greeted Naoya when he and the young guy (which Isamu assumed is a part-timer) heard the sound of the small bell ringing above the door and glance at them.

“Hello to you too, Sojiro-san.” Naoya greeted back to the man named Sojiro with a polite smile on his face.

“Yeah, sure. And who’s the girl with you?” asked Sojiro as he glance at Isamu.

“This is my niece, Isamu Toudou. Who’ll be staying with me this year.” said Naoya as he introduced Isamu to Sojiro before he turned to glance at her. “Isamu, this man is Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Leblanc cafe.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sakura-san.” said Isamu.

“Right. Nice to meet you too. So what will you two have today?” said Sojiro.

“Today I’ll have beef curry and a cup of black coffee. What about you, Isamu?” asked Naoya.

“Well, I guess I’ll have the chicken katsu curry and a cup of mocha latte.” replied Isamu.

“Alright, take your seats. Your foods and drinks will be out in a few minutes.” said Sojiro before he turned and told the young guy about their orders while both Naoya and Isamu sat down on one of the couches and wait for their foods and drinks. After a few minutes, the young guy brought and put their foods and drinks down on the table in front of them.

“Here’s your orders of beef and chicken katsu curries and 2 cups of black coffee and mocha latte.” said the young guy to both Naoya and Isamu (who nodded and thanked him for it). “By the way, are you a Shujin student?” the young guy asked Isamu.

“No, not yet. I just enroll and transfer to Shujin Academy today. Why do you ask?” replied Isamu as she glance at the young guy with a confused then suspicious look on her face.

“Oh, I see, no wonder. I asked because of the uniform you wear and because I attend Shujin Academy too. Name’s Akira Kurusu, by the way.” said the young guy named Akira Kurusu as he introduced himself to Isamu.

“Uh huh, nice to meet you too, Kurusu-kun. My name is Isamu Toudou.” said Isamu as she introduced herself to Akira as well.

“Hey, stop talking and bothering the customers and do your work, Kurusu!” snapped Sojiro in an annoy tone of voice to Akira.

“Coming, Sojiro-san! I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Toudou-san.” said Akira before he turned and quickly went back into the kitchen to resumed cooking the curry and back under the watchful eyes of Sojiro.

After Akira went back into the kitchen, both Naoya and Isamu ate and drank their foods and drinks (which make Isamu widened her eyes in delight at how good the curry and coffee is and that her uncle was right about it before she told him, which make him gave her a smile and a “I-told-you-so” look on his face). Once they finish and pay for their foods and drinks, they left Leblanc café, got back into the car, drove down the road back to the house before they went into the house, bade goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. Once Isamu change out of her uniform and into her pajamas and was about to fell asleep, she felt her phone started vibrating and she pull it out to see and read the message from her friend.

GA: _Hello, Isa. How’s your new living place with this distant uncle of yours? Did it work out well for you?_

IT: _He’s more or less tolerable of me and prepare a room for me as I stay in his house. Not only that, he brought me to a new school called Shujin Academy in Aoyama district for my re-enrollment._

GA: _Shujin Academy, huh? Well, I hope and wish you luck in your new living place with your uncle and your new school, Isa._

IT: _Thanks. By the way, are you busy in doing a new case?_

GA: _“Chuckle”. You’re quite the perceptive one sometimes, Isa. As a matter of fact, I am doing a new case with a prosecutor named Sae Niijima._

IT: _Is it the same usual cases of those “mental shutdowns” or “psychotic breakdowns” of peoples?_

GA: _Yeah, it is, Isa._

IT: _Well then, I wish you luck in solving in. Oh, and before I forgot, my uncle brought and introduced me to a café named “Leblanc” in Yongen-Jaya that cooked and brewed the best curry and coffee. You gotta try it!_

GA: _Really? Then I’ll be sure to stop by this “Leblanc” café and try it’s curry and coffee when I’m free. Thanks for telling me about it, Isa. And good night._

IT: _You’re welcome and good night to you too._

After Isamu’s done in texting her friend, she turned off and put her phone back into her pajamas pocket before she sat and lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

XXXX

**Meanwhile………**

Inside a large, expensive and well-furnished office of the director of SIU company, an elderly, almost bald-headed, grey-eyed man wearing a dark blue business suit, black shoes and glasses on his face as he sat in his black leather chair behind his desk and Sae Niijima (who stands near the front of his desk) watched the latest news report of a subway train accident in Shibuya Station that caused no more than 80 people being gravely injured and killed on the flat-screen TV on the wall in front of them both.

“It’s less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government.” said the director of SIU in a displeased tone of voice to Sae standing near the desk as they continue to watched the news report. “Site inspectors apparently reported all of this 6 months ago – the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There’s no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top.” the director added to Sae before he fell silent as the news report started to report a series of other accidents that had happened recently in other different places in Tokyo.

“Everything’s linked – that’s what you’re thinking, correct?” the director asked Sae (who didn’t answer his question and is still watching the news report) before he smiled, closed his eyes and lowered his head a little. “……… Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven’t gone for a drink for a while.”

“Thank you, sir. But I have another meeting to attend. I must be going now.” said Sae as she turned to glance and smiled politely to the director before she bowed to him, turned and left his office.

After Sae left the office and walked down the stairs leading down toward the front entrance of the SIU building, she saw a young, slightly fair-skinned, reddish-brown eyed guy with chin-length light brown hair with some bangs covering his forehead and wearing a white dress shirt with a long-sleeve tan peacoat with black buttons on it over the shirt, striped black and white necktie around his neck, black gloves on his hands, long black trousers and black shoes on his legs standing with his back leaning against the railing of the stairs at the foot of the staircase while he holds a white briefcase in his left hand and a dark red smartphone in his right hand.

“Hello, Sae-san. Did you ask for me? Is it about the new case?” the young guy asked Sae as he noticed and turned to greeted her with a smile while he put his phone in his pants pocket.

“Not quite, Goro Akechi. I want your opinion on something.” replied Sae briskly as she walked past him.

“Sure. Your judgement is quite often correct, though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You’re making a student work late after all.” said the guy named Goro Akechi as he turned and glance at her.

“Conveyor belt, only.” said Sae without looking back at Goro.

“Awww………” groaned Goro in disappointment before he followed after her out of the SIU building.


	9. Chapter 9

Isamu woke up quite early the next morning as she sat up from the bed, yawned and stretch her arms a little before she got off the bed and left her bedroom to head into the bathroom to cleaned herself up. Once Isamu’s done in cleaning herself up, she left the bathroom and head back into her bedroom to put on her school uniform and grabbed her school bag before she walked down the staircase and saw Naoya sitting in the kitchen and reading the newspaper while a plate of omelette rice and a glass of water is on the table in front of him.

“Morning, uncle.” Isamu greeted him.

“Morning, Isamu. Hurry and eat your breakfast before we leave the house for you to go your school and me leaving for my work.” said Naoya without looking at her.

“Yeah, I know.” said Isamu as she sat herself down on the chair and proceed to eat the omelette rice and drink the glass of water that Naoya had prepared for her. “Thanks for the food and drink, uncle.” said Isamu politely to Naoya.

“You’re welcome, Isamu. Keep it up and maybe your probation might end earlier for you. Come on, let us be off now.” said Naoya as he gave a small smile at Isamu before he folded and put the newspaper down on the table, stood up and take the plate and glass and put them into the sink before both he and Isamu left the house and he drove straight to Shibuya Station to dropped Isamu off before he bade goodbye to her and drove off for his work.

After Isamu watched her uncle dropped her near the train station staircase and drove off, she turned and walked down the stairs to the underground subway with many other students, business men and women around her and head into the train that will take her to Aoyama district where her new school is. “ _Holy geez, there’s just too way too many people crammed inside the train! Guess the rumors about how jam-packed the subways in Tokyo is true after all._ ” thought Isamu to herself as the train swiftly left the station and arrived in the subway station of Aoyama-Itchome.

As Isamu stepped out of the train with some of the other students wearing Shujin Academy uniforms, she turned and quickly make her way up the stairs out of the entrance of the subway station with the other students only to stopped and groan a little when she saw that it’s raining outside. “ _Great. Just great. Of all the day for the sky to start raining, it just had to be today. If only I knew earlier, I would have brought an umbrella with me._ ” thought Isamu to herself with an annoy look on her face before she managed to find shelter in front of a clothes shop near the station and next to a male student (who’s also looking for shelter from the rain). Isamu then pull out her phone to check something and saw that the same creepy-looking icon had reappear and expanded in her phone once again.

“This weird icon again. Why does it keep coming back to my phone?” said Isamu as she stared and sighed in disbelief at the icon on her phone.

“Hey, what’s wrong……… Wait a minute, aren’t you Isamu Toudou-san, the girl who came with her uncle to Leblanc yesterday and also the new student that’s just transferred to Shujin Academy?” said the male student standing next to Isamu.

“Huh, how do you know about………” said Isamu suspiciously to the male student as she turned to glance at him and instantly recognized him as the part-timer guy who worked in Leblanc. “It’s you, Akira Kurusu-kun.”

“Glad to see and know that you recognized me, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he gave a small smile to Isamu before he glance down at her phone and saw the expanded icon on it. “Woah, what’s with the creepy-looking icon in your phone?” asked Akira.

“I don’t know, Kurusu-kun. It just kept coming back to my phone even though I already deleted it twice.” replied Isamu.

“Maybe it likes you?” teased Akira.

“Haha, very funny, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she scowled at Akira for his lame joke before she noticed a hooded female student approach and take shelter next to her and Akira (who turned to glance at her as well when he saw Isamu looking at her) before the female student pull back her hood to release her hair (which make Isamu see that the female student is a fair-skinned, bright teal-eyed pretty girl with thick ash blonde hair tied-up into two bushy pigtails and wearing a white sleeveless varsity-like hooded shirt with a green clover on her hood, some red and blue stripes and a large S alphabet at the bottom of it with her unbuttoned black Shujin blazer over it, long red tights pants with her short skirt over it (mostly covered by her varsity-like shirt) and brown boots with yellow laces on her legs).

The female student look up at the sky for a few seconds before she noticed both Isamu and Akira staring at her and she turned to glance and smiled politely at them. Both Isamu and Akira smiled back at her before all 3 of them look out at the road and the rain that still haven’t stop.

The next second, a white car suddenly pulled over in front of them before the window rolled down to reveal a wavy black hair, square jaw older man wearing a blue track suit and pants sitting inside the car before he turned to glance and smiled at them.

“Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school. You’re gonna be late.” The man asked the female student.

“Uh, sure, thank you.” replied the female student as she walked toward and got into the car.

“What about you two? Do you two need a lift too?” the man asked both Isamu and Akira as he glance at them after the female student got into the car.

“No, thank you.” said Isamu as she and Akira shook their heads in unison to the man, who shrugged his shoulders at them before he started to rolled up the window of his car. But before the window was rolled all the way up, Isamu caught a glimpse of a sad and apprehension look on the female student’s face before the car drove off.

“ _I wonder why that girl look so sad once she got into the car. And who’s the man in the car, could he be a teacher? Well, whatever it is, I better stay out of it._ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“Good thing you’ve the common sense in not getting in his car like her, Toudou-san.” said Akira with a dark look on his face.

“Huh? What do you mean by that, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu, confused by the dark look on his face.

As Akira was about to answer her question, another male student suddenly ran past them in pursuit of the car before he stopped running when he saw the car drove further away down the road.

“Dammit……… Screw that pervy teacher.” the male student cursed out at the car.

“……… Pervy teacher?” Isamu repeated some of the male student words (while unaware that the weird app on her phone started to register those 2 words) before the male student turned around to glance at Akira and Isamu (who saw that the male student is a slightly tan-skinned, dark brown-eyed, dyed blonde-haired guy wearing a yellow T-shirt that had a comic style dark pink/black star symbol and the word “ZOMG” on it and with an unbuttoned black blazer over his T-shirt, long plaid school trousers rolled up above his ankle and white sneakers on his legs) when he heard her speak out.

“What do you want? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” said the male student quite rudely and vulgarly at Isamu as he approach and scowled at her.

“Easy there.” said Akira calmly to the male student (who ignored him).

“Firstly, I have no idea on who this Kamoshida is. Secondly, that was quite rude and vulgar of you to suddenly speak to me like that.” said Isamu as she scowled at the male student.

“Huh?” said the male student with a confused look on his face before he began explaining to Isamu. “In that car just now, it was Kamoshida. He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is – the king of a castle, isn’t that right, Kurusu?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” said Akira as he nodded his head in agreement at the male student words.

“What do you mean by “the king of a castle”?” asked Isamu.

“No, we mean………” said the male student before he crossed his arms and observed Isamu. “You seriously don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real? You’re from Shujin, right?” the male student asked her.

“Actually, she a new student named Isamu Toudou who just transferred to Shujin today, Ryuji.” Akira explained to the male student named Ryuji before he glance at Isamu. “Toudou-san, this is Ryuji Sakamoto, my friend.”

“A new transfer student, huh? No wonder you don’t know about Kamoshida. A second-year like us, huh……… That means we’re the same grade then.” said Ryuji in an understanding tone of voice to Isamu before he turned to glance up at the still raining sky. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.” Ryuji added to both Akira and Isamu before they turned and began leaving. But just as they were about to leave, all 3 of them suddenly stopped and raised their hands to their heads when they felt their heads got light-headed all of a sudden.

“Ngh………” said Isamu.

“What was that………” said Akira.

“Uuuugh, my head hurts……… Dammit……… I wanna go home………” grumbled Ryuji before he, Akira and Isamu lowered their hands from their heads and began walking toward the school.

XXXX

**Back in the room………**

Isamu groaned while massaging her head with her hand a little before she lowered her hand and glance back at Sae.

“……… There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you? I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the “psychotic breakdowns incidents”.” asked Sae coolly at Isamu.

“……… I might have heard of it, Sae-san.” replied Isamu quietly to Sae.

“You say that like it’s none of your business. It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school. Which I’ve no doubt that you’ve heard about it.” said Sae as she leaned forward a little closer to Isamu. “On that day……… were you still an “ordinary” student?” asked Sae.

“What do you mean by that?” replied Isamu.

“……… Let me change the question.” said Sae as she leaned back on her chair. “You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?”

“……… Yes, that’s right.” said Isamu with a weak nod of her head.

“An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city……… That’s what it should have been. So what happened around that time? Tell me everything – truthfully.” Sae asked Isamu, who gave another weak nod to Sae as she try to remember back.


	10. Chapter 10

As Isamu walked and followed behind both Akira and Ryuji, she didn’t noticed that the creepy app on her phone had activated and expanded even more until it completely covered her phone screen as she put her phone back into her pants pocket to prevent it from getting wet before they approach and went into an alleyway (which is filled with puddles from the rain) toward the school.

As Isamu stepped on one of the puddles, she heard a splash sound coming from behind her but when she stopped and turned around to look, she didn’t see anything. The next second, the surprise yells of both Akira and Ryuji caused Isamu to turned back and as she quickly run out of the alleyway toward where they are, she saw the reason on why they suddenly yell out in surprise. Because in front of them stood a large medieval castle under a cloudy dark pink-coloured sky.

“What the? A castle?” said Isamu as she glance at the castle in surprise.

“Could we have……… come the wrong way?” said Akira as he, Isamu and Ryuji turned to look at the alleyway that they just walked out from before they glance back at the castle.

“I don’t think so, Kurusu, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he glance at the long, metal plaque on the wall to their left with the words “Shujin Academy High School” written on it. “What’s goin’ on here?” asked Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu glance at each other.

“You ask us, we ask who, Sakamoto-kun?” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“R-Right, sorry about that, Toudou. Looks like we’ll just have to go in and ask.” said Ryuji apologetically to Isamu before he told her and Akira about his suggestion and they nodded to him before they head up the wooden drawbridge and into the castle together.

Once Isamu, Akira and Ryuji stepped into the castle, they stopped to look around and saw that they’re now standing inside a large light blue, black, red and golden-coloured ballroom with 2 large pillars standing in the middle of the room and a large staircase leading up to the second floor (that had a large portrait of a man wearing a golden armor and holding a sword in his hand above him on the wall) behind the 2 pillars, several candles and torches standing on the floor and hanging on the walls around them and with several chandeliers hanging and swaying slowly on the ceiling above them.

“T-That’s weird……… Where’s the school………?” said Ryuji as he scratch his head in confusion.

“Is this really the school? Are you sure that we took the right turn?” Isamu asked Ryuji.

“It should be……… The metal plague outside on the gate did say “Shujin”………” replied Ryuji as he glance at Isamu before he take another look at the place around them. “What’s goin’ on here?”

“Why don’t we check our phones, you two?” Akira suggested to both Isamu and Ryuji, who glance and nodded in unison to him before they pull their phones out and saw with disbelief and disappointed looks (or in Isamu’s case, a worry look when she saw that the creepy app on her phone has completely covered her phone screen) on their faces that their phones are out of service.

“Out of service? Where’d we end up………?” said Ryuji as he (and both Isamu and Akira) put their phones back into their pockets. “The sign was for the school, right?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, it is.” replied Isamu as she and Akira nodded their heads in agreement at Ryuji.

“Right!? You two saw it too!” Ryuji yelled quite loudly to both Isamu and Akira before they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them and as they turned to see who is it, they saw that it’s a blue-faced person wearing a knight outfit and holding a sword and a shield in his hands before the knight stopped in front of them.

“A knight?” said Isamu.

“Geez, you freaked us out……… Who’re you? You a student?” asked Ryuji as he approach and stopped in front of the knight. “Man, your costume’s impressive……… Is that armor real?”

“Uh, Ryuji………” said Akira to Ryuji, who ignored him.

“C’mon, don’t just stand there. Say somethin’.” said Ryuji to the silent knight before he, Isamu and Akira heard the sound of another set of footsteps and they saw another identical knight approaching and stopping next to the first knight. “………H-Hey, what’s goin’ on?” said Ryuji anxiously.

“What do they want, Sakamoto-kun?” said Isamu.

“I don’t know, Toudou!” Ryuji snapped at Isamu as the two knights walked closer toward Ryuji, who backed away from the knights worriedly. “………This shit’s real. C-Calm down! Time out, man!” said Ryuji worriedly at the 2 knights.

“I think we should run now, Toudou-san, Ryuji!” yelled Akira to both Isamu and Ryuji.

“Right! Got it!” said both Isamu and Ryuji as they nodded in agreement at Akira before they quickly turned and run toward the entrance. But before they could run out, two more knights approach and prevented them from leaving.

“Ugh, what’s with these guys!?” complained Ryuji as he, Isamu and Akira glance anxiously around at the 4 knights surrounding them before two of the knights slammed the shield hard on his and Akira’s back, causing them both to yell out in pain before they fell to the floor while Isamu gasped in fear for them both.

“Gah, that hurts!” grunted Akira.

“Owww……… Y-You guys are gonna break our bones, dammit! The hell you guys think you’re- Aagh!” Ryuji yell angrily and painfully at the knights slamming their shields at him and Akira.

“Kurusu-kun! Sakamoto-kun!” said Isamu fearfully to them before she felt one of the knights slammed his shield hard at the back of her head, causing her to immediately black out and fell face-down on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

“……… Hey! Hey! Wake up, Toudou-san!” said a familiar boy’s voice in front of Isamu before she groaned and slowly opened her eyes and see the worry faces of Akira and Ryuji as they stand and look down at her.

As Isamu slowly sat herself up from the wooden table that she’s lying on, a sudden throbbing pain shot through the back of her head, causing her to winced and let out another groan of pain as she raised and placed her hand on her forehead to try to ease the throbbing pain on the back of her head until it dulled away then she lowered her hand, look around and saw that she, Akira and Ryuji are locked and trapped inside a cell room that had dozens of torture metal manacles and chains hanging on the walls and several empty wooden barrels standing in different corners of the cell room.

“You all right?” asked Ryuji.

“How’s your head, Toudou?” asked Akira.

“I’m fine now, Kurusu-kun, Sakamoto-kun. So you two don’t have to worry about me and my head is no longer throbbing with pain from the impact.” replied Isamu in a reassuring tone of voice to them. “What about you two?” asked Isamu.

“We’re fine too, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he helped her to slowly stand up from the table while Ryuji turned to glance at the room they’re in.

“Looks like this ain’t no dream……… Ugh, what’s goin’ on?” said Ryuji in annoy and frustration before he run toward the locked cell door to try to bang, kick and pushed the door open with his hands and legs to no avail (while both Isamu and Akira watched him try and fail to opened the door in silence). “Hey, let us outta here! We know that there’s someone out there!” Ryuji yelled out to whoever is outside the cell room and didn’t received any answers before he turned around to walked back and stopped in front of both Isamu and Akira.

“Dammit, where the hell are we!? Is this some kind of TV set………?” said Ryuji angrily to himself and to both Isamu and Akira (who sighed and shake their heads at him).

“I don’t think that wherever we are right now is some kind TV set place, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu.

“Toudou-san might be right, Ryuji. This place look too real to be one………” said Akira.

The next second, all 3 of them suddenly heard the sounds of some men screaming loudly in pain and agony from somewhere outside the cell room and they quickly run toward the cell room door to look and check it out.

“Th-The hell was that just now………?” said Ryuji as his eyes widened in shock after he, Isamu and Akira heard the screams before they heard yet some more men screaming loudly in pain and agony for the second time. “Whoa……… Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa……… you’re shittin’s me, right?” said Ryuji in disbelief to both Isamu and Akira.

“If only.” said Akira as he sighed to himself.

“This is real bad………! Isn’t there some way outta here!? C’mon, we gotta do something!” asked Ryuji as he glance at both Isamu and Akira worriedly.

“Let’s try looking around the cell room. Maybe we’ll be able to find a way out or something that can help.” suggested Isamu to both Akira and Ryuji, who nodded at her suggestion before they started checking around the cell room for any exit or things that might help them and were unable to find any.

After a few more minutes, Isamu, Akira and Ryuji heard the sound of footsteps approaching the cell room that they’re locked in and when they turned to see who is it, they saw that it’s some of the same blue-faced knights who surrounds, captured and threw them into a cell room back in the ballroom.

“Be glad that your punishments has been decided upon, all three of you. Your charges is “unlawful entry”. Thus all three of you will be sentenced to death.” said one of the knights coldly to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji.

“Say what!?” said Ryuji with an incredulous look on his face.

“You can’t be serious!” said Akira, incredulous as well.

“How can we be sentenced to death just because of “unlawful entry”? That’s ridiculous!” said Isamu as she glared at the knights.

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” said a slightly distorted yet familiar man’s voice from behind the knights before they moved aside to let a yellow-eyed man wearing nothing but a long white fur and red cape with dozens of pink hearts on it, a small golden crown on his head and dark brown shoes on his feet approach the cell and glance at them.

“Huh? Wait………. Is that you, Kamoshida?” asked Ryuji in a surprise tone of voice at Kamoshida.

“What are you doing here?” asked Akira as he scowled at Kamoshida.

“Kamoshida? Are you guys saying that this is the same man I just saw driving the car and sending that girl to school with him?” said Isamu as she glance at both Akira and Ryuji, who glance and nodded in unison to her.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto………” said Kamoshida before he smirked at Ryuji. “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?” added Kamoshida smugly at Ryuji before he glance at Isamu and Akira. “And you brought some friends with you this time……… the president of the cooking club, Akira Kurusu and a pretty girl, because you can’t do anything for yourself.”

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” snapped Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida while Akira quickly pull Isamu behind him in a protective manner.

“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems that you don’t understand the position you’re in at all.” said Kamoshida as he glared at Ryuji for daring to insult him. “Not only did you sneak into my castle, you also committed the crime of insulting me – the king.”

“The king? What nonsense!” scoffed Akira.

“You dare to insult me too, Kurusu? Then you can share his punishment of death.” said Kamoshida as he glared then smirked at Akira before he raised his right arm to the knights standing behind him. “It’s time for executions! Take them out! Except for the girl.” Kamoshida ordered the knights as he leered at Isamu (who glared in disgust at him), who nodded to him before they opened the door, went into the cell room and one of the knights roughly grab and pull Isamu away from Akira before the rest of the knights pushed and corner both Akira and Ryuji toward a corner of the wall.

“Toudou-san!” yelled Akira worriedly at Isamu (who’s struggling to free her arm from the knight’s tight grip to no avail).

“Let go of me!” snapped Isamu at the knight.

“S-Stop it! Goddammit!” yelled Ryuji before he charge toward one of the knights and tackled him, sending him falling to the ground. “I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, grab Toudou and let’s get outta here, Kurusu!” Ryuji told Akira, who nodded to him but before he could help Isamu, 2 of the knights approach them, clench and swung their armored arms forward to punch them hard on their stomachs, causing them to groaned loudly in pain as they hold their stomachs and fell to the ground.

“Kurusu-kun! Sakamoto-kun! Stop hurting them!” Isamu protested loudly at the knights before she finally free her arm from the knight’s tight grip. After she free her arm and was about to help them both, the knight who grab her swiftly raised his sword threateningly at her throat to prevent her from helping or escaping with them.

“What are you doing standing there for, Toudou? Just get out of here already………! These guys are serious!” Ryuji yelled at Isamu.

“I can’t! And even if I could get out of here, I’m not leaving you two behind!” Isamu yelled back at Ryuji.

“Oh? Not running away, huh? What a brave yet obedient girl you are. Just the type of girl fit for a king like me.” said Kamoshida as he glance and smirked at Isamu (who glared back at him). “Tell you what, girl. If you’d consider spending some quality time with me, I’ll spare these two.” Kamoshida suggested to Isamu as he gestured with his hand at Akira and Ryuji.

“As if I would accept the offer to spend time with you, you bastard!” snapped Isamu at Kamoshida, who stopped smirking and glaring at her now.

“Fine. Then you can stand there and watched them die!” said Kamoshida angrily at Isamu before he ordered the knights to grabbed both Akira and Ryuji from the ground and restrain them as he approach and beat them up in front of her.

“No! Stop it!” said Isamu as she watched Kamoshida beat them up with a growing angry look on her face.

Kamoshida ignored her and continue beating Akira and Ryuji up for the next few seconds before he ordered the knights to released them and he watched as they fell to the ground while groaning in pain from his beating. “Hmph, what useless scums. Lowly peasants like you two ain’t worth my time and my beating. I’ll have you two killed right now.” said Kamoshida coldly at Akira and Ryuji.

“Stop it!” yelled Isamu angrily at Kamoshida, causing him and his knights to turned and glance at her.

“Hm? What was that………? Don’t tell me you don’t know who I am.” said Kamoshida as he approach and stopped to glance at her with a smug look on his face while she glared back at him. “That look on your face and in your eyes pissed me off!” snapped Kamoshida before he raised and swung his hand to slapped her face hard, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to her knees on the ground.

“Toudou-san! Ugh!” yelled Akira weakly and worriedly at Isamu before he let out another groan of pain.

“Damn you!” swored Ryuji as he glared at Kamoshida.

“Hold her down……… After the peasants, it’s her turn to die.” Kamoshida ordered the knight standing near her as he turned to glance back at Akira and Ryuji.

“ _No! I can’t let him killed them!_ ” thought Isamu as she get up from the ground to try to rushed forward to helped them but the knight quickly grabbed hold of her shoulder, slammed and pinned her against the wall to stopped her. Isamu struggle futilely against the knight’s grip while Kamoshida laughed evilly at both Akira and Ryuji.

As Isamu kept on struggling, she suddenly heard a soft and mysterious voice of an unknown girl and saw an almost transparent, sparkling blue butterfly appear and flew past her. “ _This is truly an unjust game……… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you………_ ” the mysterious voice of the girl told Isamu before the butterfly vanished and she heard another different feminine yet refined voice of a woman spoke to her.

“ _What’s the matter………? Are you simply going to watch as he execute them before he execute you?_ ” said the woman’s voice coldly at Isamu (who look around the room for the source of the voice and can’t see her anywhere). “ _Are you just going to let him do as he pleases? Death awaits them and you if you do nothing. Do you regret your previous decision back then?_ ” the woman’s voice asked her.

The question of the woman’s voice make her remember back the time when she try to helped the woman from the drunken man only to end up being labeled a false criminal by him before she shook the memory away. “Of course I don’t regret it.” snapped Isamu angrily at the woman’s voice as she watched (and resumed struggling) 2 of the knights grabbed and lifted both Akira and Ryuji up from the ground in preparation to execute them.

“ _Very well……… I have heeded your resolve._ ” replied the woman’s voice smugly to Isamu before an indescribable pain wracked her head and body and causing her to lowered her head and scream out in pain and agony while tears glisten and fell from her eyes (which confuses the knight pinning her). “ _Vow to me now. I am thou, thou art I……… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show me the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_ ” the woman’s voice finish spoke to Isamu as she panted and felt the pain slowly fade away from her head and body before she slowly raised her head to glared at Kamoshida.

“Execute them now!” ordered Kamoshida.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” yelled Isamu loudly at Kamoshida, which caused him and his knights to turned and glance at her in surprise then anger.

“What was that………?” said Kamoshida coldly at Isamu while the knights released their hold on Akira and Ryuji and let them fall to the ground. “You wanted to die that badly before them? Fine then.” said Kamoshida before he gestured with his head to the knight that stands near her and pinned her against the wall to execute her first. The knight nodded to him before he raised his sword high above her in preparation to behead her.

“Watch out! Toudou-san!” Akira yelled out to Isamu when he saw the knight raised his sword above her.

Before the knight could swung his sword down on Isamu, a sudden surge of power rose up from within her before a strong gust of wind blew out of her, causing Kamoshida to raised his arm to covered his eyes and face and his knights to stagger back from her before the gust of wind died down and Kamoshida opened his eyes to glance warily at her.

After the sudden gust of wind died down, Isamu then realised that a mask had suddenly formed and appear on her face. As she raised her hands to briefly touch the mask on her face, she then try to pull it off her face but for some reason it wouldn’t come off easily. Isamu then tighten her grip on the mask, forcefully ripped the mask off of her face which caused blood to run down her face as she let out another scream of pain, briefly glance down then raised her head to glance up and smirked at Kamoshida (who stagger back at little at the smirk on her face and the wicked look in her eyes, which is yellow in colour now).

The next second, Akira, Ryuji, Kamoshida and the knights watched with shock looks on their faces as dark blue flames suddenly appear and completely covered Isamu’s entire body and heard a wicked chuckle of a woman before bright orange flames appear and burned within the blue flames and formed into a slitted eyes and wide, wicked smile before the flames rose up away from Isamu (whose outfit had now change from her Shujin school uniform to a different black, grey and white-coloured sleeveless dress combined with a cape on the lower back half of her body, grey fingerless elbow-length gloves on her arms, thigh-high black stockings and knee-length grey boots on her legs) and formed into a tall and large almost slender figure of a woman before the flames slowly fade away to reveal the looks of the woman standing behind Isamu, which is a fair-skinned, long waist-length elegant braided brown hair woman with a pristine white mask that had flaming orange slitted eyes and wide, wicked smile on it on the mask while the woman wears an elegant-looking short sleeve dark purple Victorian dress with dozens of rose designs on it, a matching purple hat with two white feathers sticking out on the hat, long golden gloves on her arms, dark blue wings behind her back while black chains rattled and swirl around her body and small remnants of the blue flames lingers on her dress.

“ _Such power, it feels great!_ ” thought Isamu smugly in her mind as she smile quite widely in satisfaction at the feeling of power coursing within her before she raised and spread her arms out in a dramatic manner, which caused the woman standing behind her to unfurl and spread her wings out to unleash another strong gust of wind, causing the knights and Kamoshida to be blown away and crash hard against the walls and the opened cell door in the room before Kamoshida whimper and quickly crawled away from her, the woman, Akira, Ryuji and his knights and out of the cell room.

“Wha………What the………?” said both Akira and Ryuji as they glance at Isamu and the woman standing behind her in shock while she glance and smile softly at them.


	12. Chapter 12

“ _I am the Princess of Crime – “Sonya”!_ ” said the woman named Sonya standing behind Isamu as she unfurl and spread the wings behind her back once more.

“What the………?” said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu and Sonya with a shock look on his face.

“ _What just happened to Toudou-san? And who or what is that woman that suddenly appear and stands behind her?_ ” thought Akira to himself as he glance at them both with a shock then awed look on his face as well.

“ _I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you my power to break through this unjust crisis._ ” Sonya said and explained to Isamu (who raised her head to glance calmly up at Sonya).

“Is that so? Then I’ll take you up on your offer, Sonya. Lend me your strength!” said Isamu confidently to Sonya.

“ _Hmph, very well then, my dear mistress._ ” said Sonya as she glance down and smirked at Isamu.

“Who the hell are you………!?” demanded Kamoshida as he glance in fear, confusion then anger at Isamu (who glance and smirked at him) before he glance down at the knights lying on the ground in the room. “Guards! Get up and dispose of her now!” Kamoshida ordered the knights as he raised and pointed a finger at Isamu before the knights stood up, shake and burst apart in a shower of red and black liquid before the liquid disappear to reveal some floating pumpkin-faced things wearing blue cloaks over their bodies, green hats on their heads while they hold fire glass lanterns in their right hands. “You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” added Kamoshida as he smiled smugly at her.

“Bring it on then, _your majesty_!” Isamu mocked Kamoshida and the floating pumpkin things, which angered the floating pumpkin things before they got into their battle stances.

“ _Detest the enemies before you, my mistress! Change that feeling of animosity into power……… and unleash it on them!_ ” said Sonya loudly from behind Isamu before she felt a surge of power rose up and gather into her mask until she can’t bear it anymore and she yell out the first word that came into her mind.

“Aqua!” Isamu yelled the word out before a geyser of water shot out from the ground underneath one of the floating pumpkin thing and stabbed through it’s body, causing it to cry out in pain before it burst apart in a shower of black mists. When the other floating pumpkin things saw that Isamu had killed off one of their fellows, they immediately charge forward and swung their lanterns at her but she managed to jumped and dodged away from their lantern strikes.

“ _Now swing your weapon!_ ” Sonya instructed Isamu before she felt something long and hard appear on her hands and when she glance down to see what kind of weapon it is, she saw that it’s a grey-coloured trident weapon. Isamu smirked and clench the trident firmly in her hands before she charge toward the second floating pumpkin thing, swung and stabbed the trident down on it and killed it off. “ _Very good, my mistress. This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart’s content!_ ” said Sonya in an encouraging tone of voice to Isamu before she casts out a series of geyser of waters to vanquish the rest of the floating pumpkin things. After Isamu defeat all of the floating pumpkin things, both Sonya and the weapon Isamu holds in her hands fade away into thin air.

“What……… What was that just now?” asked Ryuji as he still stared at Isamu (who glance down at her new outfit with a confused look on her face) before he glance at Akira. “What about you, Kurusu? Do you know what is it that just happened to her?”

“How should I know what just happened to Toudou-san, Ryuji? I’m just as surprise and confused as you are!” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

“You goddamn bitch………!” snarled Kamoshida as he walked into the cell room toward Isamu with a livid look on his face. But before he could get closer to her, both Akira and Ryuji swiftly stood up from the ground and Akira quickly approach and stood in front of Isamu in a protective manner while Ryuji charge toward Kamoshida, slammed and tackled him hard to the ground (which make him grunted in surprise and pain from Ryuji’s tackle while a set of keys fell out of his cape and landed on the ground).

“Ha! You like that, you son of a bitch!?” Ryuji gloated at Kamoshida after he tackled him down.

“The keys, Kurusu-kun! Hurry and get the keys!” Isamu told Akira as she pointed her finger at the keys lying on the ground.

“R-Right, Toudou-san!” said Akira as he quickly grabbed the keys up from the ground before he, Ryuji and Isamu run out of the cell room (and they saw that the place outside the cell room is a large room filled with dozens of empty cell rooms, wooden crates and barrels and with a clear river flowing swiftly in the middle of the room) and away from Kamoshida and he quickly closed and locked the door, trapping Kamoshida inside the room. “Okay, it’s locked now, Toudou-san!” said Akira reassuringly to Isamu.

“Good, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu with a small smile on her face.

“Damn you!” Kamoshida cursed loudly at them as he stood up from the ground with his hand on his head.

“Hey………! What was that just now, Toudou!?” asked Ryuji as both he and Akira turned to glance at Isamu, completely ignoring Kamoshida.

“I don’t know, Sakamoto-kun………” replied Isamu in a confused tone of voice at Ryuji.

“Not only that, your clothes change too!” said Akira as he glance down at her new outfit before he, Ryuji and Isamu gasped in surprise unison when her outfit disappear in a flash of white flames and change back into her Shujin school uniform. “What the? It change back to normal………!?”

“Uwaaah!” exclaimed Ryuji loudly in surprise (which make both Akira and Isamu jumped a little) as Kamoshida suddenly grabbed and banged his fists on the closed cell door while he glared angrily at the 3 of them.

“You bastards and bitch!” yelled Kamoshida angrily at them.

“God, this’s effin’ nuts!” said Ryuji as he raised his hand to scratch his head a little. “Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!” Ryuji told Isamu, who nodded to him before she, Akira (who threw the keys down into the river) and Ryuji turned and run away from the livid Kamoshida locked in the cell.

“Goddamn thieves………!” snarled Kamoshida before he yell out an order to his knights. “After them! Don’t let them escape!”


	13. Chapter 13

As Isamu, Akira and Ryuji run down a pathway away from the livid Kamoshida locked in the cell and passed by the other empty cell rooms to their left and the river to their right, they stopped in their tracks in front of a metal door and both Isamu and Akira try pushing and slamming their shoulders against the door to opened it and realised that it’s locked up.

“No good. This door’s locked.” said Isamu with a shake of her head to both Akira and Ryuji.

“ _Guess I shouldn’t have throw away the keys into the river just now. If only I knew earlier………_ ” thought Akira regretfully in his mind.

“It ain’t openin’!? Dammit! Let’s try to find another way through!” said Ryuji in a shocked tone of voice to both Isamu and Akira, who nodded to him before they look around the place and Isamu soon noticed some wooden boards that used to be a bridge hanging brokenly on both sides of the pathways slightly above the river.

“Hey, Kurusu-kun, Sakamoto-kun, what about this way? The bridge is broken but the gap is short enough for us to jump across.” Isamu told them.

“Hey, you’re right.” said Akira in agreement at Isamu.

“Alright then, let’s go!” said Ryuji as he nodded his head at Isamu.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji then proceed to jumped one by one from the pathway and over the broken bridge and the river toward the other side of the pathway, turned to their left and run through an opened metal door into another similar place, run down another pathway, jumped one by one on the large empty metal cages standing in the river (while being careful to not falling into the river) onto another pathway and run down the pathway until they stopped in their tracks in front of another closed metal door and both Isamu and Akira pushed and slammed their shoulders against the door and realised that it’s locked as well.

“This door’s locked too, Toudou-san, Ryuji.” said Akira as he shake his head to both Isamu and Ryuji.

“For real, Kurusu? Then we need to find another exit! Is there some other path that we can use?” said Ryuji as he glance at Akira while Isamu take a quick look around the place until she saw the cell door of a dungeon nearby her, Akira and Ryuji is opened and as she went into the dungeon, she saw and found a hole on the lower wall big enough for them to crawl through.

“Hey, you two! Hurry and come into this room! I’ve found another exit for us!” Isamu called out to both Akira and Ryuji, who heard her calling out to them before they immediately run into the room and saw the hole that Isamu had just found on the lower wall. Both Akira and Ryuji smiled and praised her for finding it before they kneel down, crawl through and came out of the hole into another dungeon room, run out of the room and run across a wooden drawbridge and run down another pathway before Ryuji suddenly stopped while raising and holding his arms out in front of both Akira and Isamu to stop them from running as well.

“What is it, Sakamoto-kun?” asked Isamu.

“I heard footsteps coming! We gotta hide!” said Ryuji fearfully to Akira and Isamu before he quickly grabbed hold of their arms and pull them down to hide behind some wooden crates just as several knights came running out of a doorway before they turn to their left to run down the pathway away from them.

“Did you two see them coming out of the doorway over there……… They’re lookin’s for us, right?” asked Ryuji.

“Most probably, Ryuji.” replied Akira.

“Thank you for your quick action in pulling and hiding all of us behind these wooden crates, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu as she gave Ryuji a small smile (which make him look away from her in slight embarrassment).

“Sure, whatever. Anyway, I ain’t playin’ along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!” said Ryuji firmly to both Akira and Isamu, who nodded in unison back to him before they stood up from their hiding place once they’re sure that the coast is clear, run into a nearby doorway and run up a spiral staircase until they stopped in front of a closed wooden door.

“I-Is this……… the exit!?” asked Ryuji as he panted and catch his breath a little.

“Only one way to see and find out, Sakamoto-kun.” replied Isamu before she pushed the door open only to find themselves inside another large dungeon place with dismay looks on their faces.

“Dude……… you gotta be jokin’……… This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place!?” exclaimed Ryuji in frustration.

“For Christ sake, calm down already, Sakamoto-kun!” said Isamu, feeling annoy and exasperated at Ryuji now (which silence him). “We just gotta keep going on until we find an exit in this dungeon place, so calm down, got it?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” said Ryuji nervously at Isamu.

“ _Good thing I stay silent or else Toudou-san will berate me too._ ” thought Akira slightly worriedly in his mind as they run down another pathway before they stopped to glance with worry looks on their faces at some cages hanging on the ceiling and locked dungeons that had other prisoners wearing the same uniforms like them locked and trapped inside.

“H-Hey……… Look……… We really did hear people screamin’……… So we ain’t the only ones who got captured! Are, uh……… Are they okay………?” asked Ryuji.

“Doesn’t look like it, Sakamoto-kun. Forgive me for saying this but we’ll end up like them if we don’t get out of here soon.” said Isamu sadly to Ryuji, who sigh before he nodded to her then they resumed running down the pathway and came to a stop in front of a dead end while another drawbridge to their right (with a stone statue of Kamoshida next to the bridge) is drawn up with no sign of any device that can bring the bridge down.

“Dammit, another dead end! How the hell’re we supposed to get outta here!?” exclaimed Ryuji even more in frustration, completely forgetting Isamu’s words telling him to calm down and as Isamu was about to berate him, they suddenly heard a nearby and unfamiliar, boyish voice called out to them.

“………Hey, you 3 there.” the unfamiliar, boyish voice called out to them and both Akira and Ryuji look around the place for the voice while Isamu turned to glance at the dungeon to their left where the voice came from and she saw with a surprised look on her face at a large headed, blue-eyed, two-legged, black and white cat-like thing wearing a black mask on it’s face, a yellow scarf around it’s neck, black body suit on it’s body and a leather utility belt around it’s waist standing near the cell door as it grabbed the bars while waving it’s arms pleadingly at them. “Oh, thank you for noticing me immediately, pretty lady! Unlike those two with you.” said the cat-like thing happily at Isamu (who approach and stopped in front of the dungeon and glance down at the cat-like thing while trying her best in not squealing out loud since she had a big fondness for cats) before both Akira and Ryuji turned to look at the dungeon and saw the cat-like thing with surprised looks on their faces as well.

“What is this thing!?” exclaimed Ryuji.

“I’ve no idea what it is, Ryuji, Toudou-san!” said Akira.

“You 3 are not knights of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!” the cat-like thing pleaded to them. “Please help me out, pretty lady! Look, the key’s right there!” the cat-like thing added to Isamu as it raised and pointed it’s paw at a key hanging on a hook outside the dungeon.

“This one?” asked Isamu as she turned to take the key down from the hook.

“Yes, pretty lady! Now will you please unlock the door………” replied the cat-like thing happily at Isamu before it words got cut off by Ryuji.

“Now wait just a minute, Toudou!” said Ryuji as he hold out his hand at Isamu to stop her from opening the door and letting the cat-like thing out. “We’re trying to get out of here………! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!”

“I’m locked inside here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me get out of here!” protested the cat-like thing.

“But, you’re a cat.” said Akira.

“I am NOT a cat, frizzy-hair! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!” said the cat-like thing angrily at Akira (who raised his arms and back off a little) before he, Ryuji, Isamu and the cat-like thing heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to where they are.

“They’re catchin’ up already………!” said Ryuji worriedly to them before he pull out his phone for a look (same goes for both Akira and Isamu). “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there any way to contact someone outside!? How the hell do we get out………!?”

“Hey, you three! You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you three there. Surely you don’t want to get caught and executed, right?” said the cat-like thing calmly to them before it glance worriedly at Isamu. “Or worse for the pretty lady………”

“Do you really know where the exit is?” asked Isamu.

“Of course I do know where it is, pretty lady! I never go back on my word!” replied the cat-like thing.

“I don’t know, Toudou. This thing sounds like it’s all talk………” said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu, still not trusting the cat-like thing.

“If you guys think that you can get out from this place on your own and put her in danger in the process, then be my guest!” said the cat-like thing as it scowled at Ryuji.

“Geez, whadda we do………?” Ryuji asked Isamu.

“What’s your call, Toudou-san?” asked Akira.

“We don’t have a choice, Kurusu-kun, Sakamoto-kun. Let’s just trust it and let it out.” replied Isamu as she put the key into the lock of the door to unlock it then she opened the door to let the cat-like thing out (while both Akira and Ryuji sighed and shake their heads a little in unison at Isamu).

“Aahhhh……… Freedom tastes and feel so great……… thank you so much for freeing me, pretty lady. I am in your debt.” said the cat-like thing as it turned and smiled happily at Isamu.

“Uh, sure.” said Isamu.

“Now tell us where the exit is, you monster cat!?” demanded Ryuji (which immediately annoy the cat-like thing before it turned to glared at Ryuji).

“Don’t you call me a cat like frizzy hair did a few seconds ago! I am Morgana!” snapped the cat-like thing named Morgana at Ryuji.

“Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked back in again!?” said Ryuji threateningly at Morgana.

“Hey, that’s uncalled for, Sakamoto-kun!” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji for threatening Morgana before she glance down at him with an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry about that, Morgana. He’s just being worry and anxious and wanted to get out of this place quickly, that’s all. Same goes for me and Kurusu-kun.”

“That’s alright, kind lady. I already don’t mind about what he said because of your kind words.” said Morgana as he smiled softly at Isamu before he run pass them while beckoning them to follow him, which they did.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the faculty office of Shujin Academy………**

“……… It’s fourth period already. Toudou-san said that his niece left the house this morning. Where could she have gone to? Should I contact the police………?” said Kawakami-sensei as she turned to glance at the clock hanging on the wall inside the faculty room with a tired, frustrated look on her face.

“No, that’ll just be more of a hassle……… What did I do to deserve this?” Kawakami-sensei muttered to herself before she rearranged and prepared the lesson papers for her class.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana lead Isamu, Akira and Ryuji back to the stone statue of Kamoshida next to the drawbridge and they stopped in front of it.

“What’re you doin’?” asked Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“Why are we standing in front of the statue for?” asked Akira as he scowled at Morgana.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Blondie, Frizzy hair? I’m showing you guys and the kind lady on where the device to lower the bridge is.” explained Morgana to them before he glance at Isamu. “Kind lady, will you do me the honor in checking around the mouth of the statue?” said Morgana to Isamu as he gestured with his head at the mouth of the statue before he moved aside for her.

“Uh, okay.” said Isamu in confusion to Morgana as she approach and check around the mouth of the statue until she saw and realised that the mouth itself is the lever device that lowers the bridge. Isamu then pull the statue’s mouth down, which caused the eyes on the statue to start glowing dark yellow in colour while the drawbridge started to lower and render them able to cross now.

“I see. So his mouth is the device to lower the bridge.” said Akira with a small and sarcastic nod of his head.

“How were we supposed to know to do that!?” exclaimed Ryuji, surprised.

“Hmph, amateurs. Come on, let’s keep going!” said Morgana to them as he run forward across the bridge before they run after him as well. But soon after they run across the bridge to the other side, a knight suddenly appear and walked out of the opened doorway to their right in front of them before the knight turned to glance at them.

“A-Aah! Shit……… Shit, It’s one of them!” yelled Ryuji loudly in fear to Isamu, Akira and Morgana as he saw and quickly leaped backward from the knight that just walked out in front of them before he fall hard on his butt on the ground (while Akira gasped and froze next to Isamu, Morgana (who scowled at both Akira and Ryuji due to their fears to the knight) and behind Ryuji when he saw the knight too) before a sudden flash of white flames briefly appear and enveloped Isamu’s entire body and change her uniform into her other outfit (which surprises Morgana when he saw her new outfit before he smiled quite happily at her).

“Wow, what an amazing outfit, pretty lady! It suits you a lot! Wait, does this mean that you are capable of fighting?” Morgana asked Isamu in a surprise tone of voice after he complimented her outfit.

“Yeah, that’s right, Morgana.” replied Isamu with a nod of her head to him.

“I see. Then I take back my words about these two amateurs putting you in danger, pretty lady! Let’s go! Come……… Zorro!” said Morgana to Isamu before he yelled out a name and a bright beam of bluish-white light appeared and burst out from behind Morgana before a yellow-eyed, broad and muscular black masked male figure wearing a long-sleeve buttoned-up black shirt with a black cape behind his back, black gloves on his hands, matching long pants and short boots on his legs with a silver and red-coloured belt with the alphabet “Z” on it and holding a rapier in his right hand formed and appear from within the light.

“Y-You got one of those things, too!?” asked Ryuji as he and Akira stared in surprise at the masked male figure named Zorro that formed and appear behind Morgana.

“ _Just like Toudou-san! But a different one!_ ” thought Akira to himself before he, Ryuji, Isamu and Morgana watched as the knight shake and burst apart in a shower of red and black liquid before the liquid disappear to reveal one floating pumpkin-faced thing and a different-looking, bald-headed, pink-skinned almost thin-looking demon with bat wings behind it’s back.

“Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!” said Morgana confidently before he, Isamu, the floating pumpkin thing and the pink winged demon got into their battle stances (while a trident and a curved sword appear in front of both Isamu and Morgana and they take and gripped their weapons firmly in their hands).

“Damn Shadows……… They’ve taken up intercept positions! It means that they’re holding nothing back and are serious in attacking and killing us! I’ll back you up, pretty lady, so fight like your life depends on it! Let’s go!” Morgana said and explained in an encouraging tone of voice to Isamu, who nodded before she grabbed hold and ripped off her mask to summoned forth Sonya.

“Aqua!” Isamu yell out before a geyser of water shot out from the ground underneath the pink winged demon and stabbed through it’s body, causing it to cry out in pain from Sonya’s water attack before it burst apart in a shower of black mists.

“Not bad at all, pretty lady. Now it’s my turn to defeat the other one, Garu!” said Morgana as he smiled proudly at Isamu before he yell out a word and summoned forth Zorro, who swung his rapier around behind Morgana before a light green-coloured wind appear and swirl around the floating pumpkin thing, causing it to cry out in pain before it got knock down to the ground. “Strike at an enemy’s weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again! That’s the most basic of basics, pretty lady, do remember that well!” Morgana added to Isamu.

“I’ll remember that, Morgana. Thanks for the advice.” said Isamu thankfully to Morgana.

“You’re welcome. C’mon, let’s hurry and get through this!” said Morgana to Isamu before they charge toward the knock down floating pumpkin thing, raised and swung their trident and sword down on it to attack it until it burst apart in a shower of black mists. Soon after both Isamu and Morgana defeated them while both Sonya and Zorro disappear from their sights, Isamu felt herself got stronger a little and felt Sonya got stronger as well and learn a new skill named Kouga.

“Not bad, pretty lady. Your Persona’s quite powerful.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu with a happy look on his face while Akira helped Ryuji to stand up from the ground before they approach both Isamu and Morgana.

“Persona?” said Isamu, Akira and Ryuji in confused unison to Morgana.

“Y’mean those things that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like and wearing those intimidating and elegant clothes?” asked Ryuji.

“Yes, exactly, Blondie. You and Frizzy hair saw how pretty lady here ripped off her mask when she summoned it, right?” replied Morgana as he glance and nodded to Ryuji. “Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their hearts. By removing that………” Morgana continue saying and explaining to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji before he fell into silence when he saw her outfit change back to her school uniform.

“Her outfit turned back to normal again.” said Akira, surprised.

“Hm, it looks like you don’t have full control of your power yet. The transformation of your outfit shouldn’t normally dissolve like that. After all-” Morgana said and explained to Isamu before he got cut off by Ryuji.

“Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap you told us doesn’t make any sense!” snapped Ryuji as he scratch the side of his head in frustration.

“Ryuji………” said Akira as he shake his head at Ryuji.

“It already doesn’t make sense after my clothes change and Sonya awakened from within me and I summoned her out to fight to defeat those creatures that burst out from those knights, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Can’t you just sit still and listen patiently for once, Blondie!?” Morgana snapped back at Ryuji as he jumped in anger.

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji Sakamoto!” Ryuji snapped back at Morgana as he introduced himself to him.

“Ryuji Sakamoto, huh? Now that you mention it, I haven’t ask and know about the names of you two yet.” said Morgana as he glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, you don’t know yet, Morgana. My name’s Isamu Toudou.” said Isamu.

“And I’m Akira Kurusu.” said Akira.

“Isamu Toudou and Akira Kurusu, huh? I’ll remember your names and also, what a nice name you have, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu (which make both Akira and Ryuji sighed at him) before his face turn serious. “Now that we know the names of each other, we should hurry up and get out of this place in one piece! Let’s go! Oh, but before that……… take these. Use them carefully, alright?” said Morgana as he take out some small bottles from his pocket and handed the bottles to Isamu, who took it from him and put the bottles carefully into her school bag.

“Okay, thanks, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Come on, let’s hurry. It’s not much further to the exit.” said Morgana to them before they run down the hallway away from the drawbridge.


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh, one more thing that I’ve forgot to tell you, Lady Isamu. You need to make sure that your HP and SP is always good, alright? There’s still a chance we’ll stumble upon some more Shadows along the way and end up having to fight them in here.” said Morgana in a concern tone of voice to Isamu (who nodded to him) as they run down the hallway pass some empty dungeons with dozens of wooden crates and barrel stacked together on the hallway, run up the stairs and into a short hallway with 2 dungeon rooms on both sides and another drawn up drawbridge with another statue of Kamoshida next to the bridge in front of them.

“Wait, hold on a sec, you guys!” Ryuji called out to Isamu, Akira and Morgana to stop (which they did) as he stopped and turned to approach to glance at 2 prisoner guys wearing short sleeves red and white-coloured sports jersey with long matching pants and white shoes on their feets lying on the ground inside the dungeon. “I feel like I’ve seen what these guys wearin’ before………” mumbled Ryuji as he try to think about where he’s seen the 2 prisoner guys sports outfit to no avail. “Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!”

“You’re not the only one feeling flustered about being unable to remember about this guy, Ryuji. So do I.” said Akira as he approach and glance sadly down at the prisoner guys.

“Come on, let’s go!” urged Morgana.

“Hold on, dammit!” said Ryuji as he and Akira turned to glance at Morgana.

“What is it? We need to go, fast!” said Morgana impatiently at Ryuji.

“But……… who are these guys?” asked Ryuji.

“And why are they here?” added Akira.

“Do you two really think that you two have the time to worry about other people right now!? Besides, they’re-” replied Morgana even more impatiently to both Akira and Ryuji before he got cut off by the voice of a knight yelling and alerting other knights from the other side of the drawbridge before the bridge lowered down and the knight immediately crossed over the bridge toward them.

“Oh, shoot!” said Ryuji as he and Akira glance worriedly at the knight coming toward them.

“That’s why I said that you two should’ve listened to me………!” said Morgana in an exasperated tone of voice to both Ryuji and Akira.

“Let’s fight and defeat them, Morgana!” said Isamu to Morgana as her uniform change into her other outfit and she gripped her trident in her hands after it appear in front of her again.

“Glad to know that you stick to your guns, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu with a proud look on his face while the knight burst apart to reveal 2 fair-skinned, short brown-haired pixie girls wearing a dark blue one piece outfits with matching long blue gloves on their arms, long blue stockings on their legs and white wings behind their backs. “Looks like they’re raring to go, too!” Morgana added to Isamu before they and the 2 pixie girls charge toward each other and begin fighting.

Both Isamu and Morgana summoned forth Sonya and Zorro, had they used Kouga and Garu skills to knock the 2 pixie girls down before they raised their weapons and strike down on the pixie girls several times until they burst apart into black mists.

“All right! Let’s get away now before more of them show up!” urged Morgana even more at Isamu.

“Right, Morgana! Come on, you guys! We gotta go now!” said Isamu as she glance at both Akira and Ryuji.

“Hold on, we can’t just leave these guys here………!” protested Ryuji as he scowled at them.

“I agree with Ryuji, Toudou-san. We can’t leave them here.” said Akira in agreement at Ryuji.

“You amateurs don’t get it, do you? Hrgh……… There’s no time to explain. Look, we’re going. If you two wanted to stay and help them instead of following us get out of this place, then be our guests! Come on, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana in an irritated tone of voice to both Akira and Ryuji as he beckoned Isamu (who briefly gave them “We-really-have-to-go” look on her face) to come with him with a small wave of his paw before they turned and run across the bridge.

“Wait, Toudou-san! Morgana!” yell Akira as he glance back and forth at the running figures of Isamu and Morgana and at Ryuji who still stands near the dungeon of the prisoners.

“Dammit……… Fine, we’re coming!” yell Ryuji before he and Akira run across the bridge after them both, run through a wooden door and found themselves inside a narrow room with a staircase leading up to another place in front of them.

“The entrance hall is right above here! The exit’s close……… Keep it up, all of you!” said Morgana to the 3 of them before they run up the stairs back into the large light blue, black, red and golden-coloured ballroom (where they got captured and taken to the dungeons by the knights), run across the room toward and into a hallway that had 2 closed white and yellow double doors on both sides of them with a bookshelf filled with books in it and some couches standing against the wall near the doors and they stopped running.

“We’re here.” said Morgana as he turned to glance at them.

“Finally! We’re saved………!” said Ryuji in joy and relief to himself and to them before he run toward the doors to their right and try to open the doors to no avail. “Nnh………! It’s not openin’! D’you trick us, you jerk of a cat!?” snapped Ryuji in a loud and annoy tone of voice at Morgana (which make him jumped in anger at Ryuji while Isamu sighed then approach him and raised her hand to grasp and twist his ear painfully, causing him to yell in pain from it).

“Now, you listen to me, Sakamoto-kun! I’ve had enough at your rude attitude and your loud arguing at Morgana, who’s been nothing but helpful to us by leading us to where the exit is! So stop it now, alright?” said Isamu coldly and firmly to Ryuji (who nodded nervously at her while Akira watched them in nervous silence).

“Well said, Lady Isamu. He jumped into conclusion a little too hastily. It’s this door!” said Morgana as he nodded his head in agreement to Isamu (who let go of Ryuji’s ear before he rubbed it with his hand) before he opened the doors to their left and they run into a room that had bookshelves leaning against the wall in front of them with a sealed ventilation shaft above the bookshelves.

“Okay, what now, Morgana?” asked Akira as he, Isamu and Ryuji glance around the room.

“Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren’t even any windows any-” Ryuji snapped again at Morgana before he quickly fell silent when he saw Isamu glance and giving him a cold smile.

“Ugh, amateur……… This is the most basic of basics. Surely you know what I mean by that, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he turned to glance at Ryuji in disappointment before he glance at Isamu happily.

“The ventilation shaft, is it, Morgana?” said Isamu.

“Yes, you’re right, Lady Isamu! As I thought, you’re a natural at this. It leads all the way outside.” said Morgana proudly at Isamu.

“I see……… Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off! Come on and help me pull it off, Kurusu!” Ryuji told Akira.

“Alright, Ryuji.” said Akira before he and Ryuji run toward and climb up the bookshelves, grabbed hold and try their best to pull the mesh away from the shaft until they succeed in pulling the mesh away and fall from the bookshelves down onto the floor quite loudly.

“Kurusu-kun! Sakamoto-kun! Are you two alright?” said Isamu worriedly to them.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Toudou-san.” said Akira in a reassuring tone of voice to Isamu.

“Owww……… Crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they?” said Ryuji with a grimace look on his face as he and Akira stood up from the floor before they turned to glance at both Isamu and Morgana (who sigh and shake their heads at them). “Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here………!” added Ryuji in relief to both Isamu and Akira.

“You should wait on celebrating until you all actually get out. Now, get going.” said Morgana.

“But……… what about you?” asked Ryuji.

“Don’t worry about me. There’s something that I still have to do. We’re going our separate ways.” replied Morgana.

“What kind of “things” are you gonna do?” asked Akira curiously at Morgana.

“Just something.” replied Morgana vaguely at Akira.

“Alright, see you and thank you so much for your help in guiding and leading us out of this place, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled at him.

“You’re too kind, Lady Isamu. It is I who should be thanking you for freeing me from the dungeon of this place. Now hurry up and leave and be careful on your way, all of you.” said Morgana as he smiled back at her.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji nodded to him before they helped each other climb up the bookshelves toward the ventilation shaft and they crawled through and out of it one by one while Morgana watched them leave in silence before he crossed his arms over his chest with a pondering look on his face.

“Those 3 seem useful……… Especially Lady Isamu, if my judgement of her is correct………” said Morgana quietly to himself before he turned around and head back the way he came from to do his own thing.

XXXX

**Back in the real world………**

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji panted and catch their breaths in relief on the streets of Aoyama-Itchome among other people who walked past them and minding their own business.

“Did we make it out of there………?” groaned Ryuji before he turned to glance at Isamu and Akira.

“Looks like we did, Ryuji.” replied Akira while Isamu pull out to glance at her phone and saw that the creepy black and red icon app on her phone is active.

“ _You’ve returned to the real world. Welcome back._ ” said a robotic female voice from the app to them.

“Huh? Returned………? Does that mean we got away?” asked Ryuji.

“Most probably, Sakamoto-kun.” replied Isamu as she nodded to him and Akira and put her phone back into her blazer pocket.

“I dunno what to think anymore………” groaned Ryuji even more to both Isamu and Akira as he scratch his head a little. “What was all that we just saw anyways………? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell’s goin’ on………!” yell Ryuji quite loudly to them both.

“Stop yelling, Sakamoto-kun! Before you caught the attention of………” Isamu snapped back at Ryuji before she got cut off by a male voice.

“What’s with the yelling? Are you 3 students of Shujin?” said the male voice sternly to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji (who turned to glance and saw 2 police officers (one of them on a bicycle) approached them with stern looks on their faces).

“Cutting classes, are we?” said the other police officer in a disappointed tone of voice to them.

“No, we………” Akira began saying and explaining to the 2 officers and got cut off by Ryuji.

“Huh? No! We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!” said Ryuji before either Isamu or Akira could stop him.

“ _You’re such an idiot, Sakamoto-kun! You don’t just tell them where we just came out from, they wouldn’t believe us and think that we’re on drugs or something!_ ” thought Isamu in exasperation at Ryuji.

“………What?” said the first officer.

“Hand over your bag. You better not be having or doing any drugs.” said the second officer as he hold out his hand at Ryuji to tell him to hand his bag over.

“Why would you think that!?” Ryuji yell at the officers with an offended look on his face.

“ _Well, we don’t know. Probably because of you yelling out about where we just came out from!_ ” thought Isamu sarcastically at Ryuji as she try to think up with a believable cover story to tell the 2 officers and thought of one.

“Are you 2 his friends?” the first officer asked both Isamu and Akira as he glance at them.

“He is, officers. I’m just the classmate in different class who happens to walk to school with them today. The reason why we were late for school is because I got into trouble with some thieves who try to rob me of my money and they helped me drive them away.” replied Isamu as she smiled and bowed politely to the 2 officers.

“Good cover story, Toudou-san!” thought Akira proudly and in relief at Isamu for her quick thinking as he glance and gave Ryuji a “be-quiet” look on his face.

“Is that so? Then you should count yourself lucky that these two helped you out from those thieves.” said the first officer concernly to Isamu.

“Of course, officers. They’re quite the helpful guys.” said Isamu.

“But now you 3 should hurry up and head to school already. And make sure that you 3 don’t cut classes because of wanting to do heroic acts again.” The second officer warned Isamu, Akira and Ryuji.

“Of course, officers, It won’t happen again. We’ll be going to school now.” said Isamu as she bowed again to the 2 officers before she turned around to approach and grabbed hold of Akira and Ryuji’s arms. “Come on and let’s go already!” Isamu whisper coldly to them, especially Ryuji.

“But………” Ryuji began protesting then let out a small yelp of pain when he felt Isamu pinched his arm painfully.

“Enough already and let’s go, Sakamoto-kun!” Isamu snapped at him.

“We better listen to her and go, Ryuji. Don’t make Toudou-san more mad and give her more reason to snap at us.” said Akira.

“………Fine, let’s go!” said Ryuji in exasperation to Akira before he let Isamu dragged him and Akira down the street to Shujin Academy and away from the 2 officers.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the office of the director of SIU company………**

“A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation………” said the elderly SIU director as he sat in his office with his hands clasped together under his chin before he began chuckling to himself. “Things are going as planned………” added the director smugly to himself as he unclasped his hands and leaned back in his chair.

“Sae Niijima……… That reminds me……… Better to leave it be for now.” said the director before he closed his eyes and shake his head a little.


	16. Chapter 16

“Is this truly for real………?” said Ryuji with a shock look on his face as he, Isamu and Akira stared at the building of Shujin Academy after they reached and stopped in front of the front gates of the school. “I’m sure that we came the same way……… What’s goin’ on here………?” added Ryuji in confusion to both Isamu and Akira (who shrugged their shoulders in silent confusion back at him).

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you three.” said the slightly deep and disapproving voice of the counsellor as he approach and stopped in his tracks at the top of the steps and glance sternly down at Isamu, Akira and Ryuji. “We received a call from the police.” the counsellor added to them, which make both Isamu and Akira gasped in unison as their faces turned pale with worry while Ryuji scowled in anger.

“Those damn cops snitched on us after all!” snapped Ryuji angrily.

“Keep it down and cool your anger down, Sakamoto-kun!” Isamu whisper in annoyance at Ryuji.

“Hm, It’s rare not to see you alone. Where were you roaming around with these two until now, missy?” asked the counsellor as he glance coldly at Isamu.

“Uhh……… a ca- a castle?” replied Ryuji before either Isamu or Akira could stop him again.

“ _Goddammit, Sakamoto-kun! You did it again!_ ” thought Isamu as she mentally face-palm herself hard in her mind while Akira sighed and shake his head at Ryuji.

“So, none of you have any intentions of giving honest answers?” said the counsellor in an even more disapproving tone of voice to them.

“What’s this I heard about a “castle”?” said the familiar voice of Kamoshida as he approach and stopped next to the counsellor and glance down at them at the top of the steps, which make Isamu, Akira and Ryuji gasped in shock unison when they recognized and saw him in his normal appearance instead of his alternate appearance.

“Kamoshida!?” said Ryuji with a shock look on his face.

“You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team. And as for you, Kurusu. Should you really be fooling around today while your fellow club members of the cooking club do their best in coming up with new recipes?” said Kamoshida as he gave a small smile at them, which instantly make Ryuji glared at him while Akira silently lowered his head to look down at the ground sadly.

“Shuddup! It’s your fault that we-” said Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida before he got cut off by the counsellor.

“How dare you speak that way to Kamoshida-Sensei!” the counsellor snapped angrily at Ryuji for talking back to Kamoshida. “……… There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?”

“He’s the one that provoked me first! And he even say that Kurusu fooled around!” Ryuji snapped back at the counsellor, which angered him even more.

“Do you really want to be expelled, Ryuji Sakamoto!? In any case, you and Akira Kurusu have some explaining to do! Follow me!” said the counsellor threateningly at Ryuji before he told him and Akira to come with him.

“What!? This is bullshit!” said Ryuji angrily at the counsellor.

“ _Please, enough already, Sakamoto-kun! Your quick anger attitude and argument against the counsellor isn’t helping either you or Kurusu-kun at all!_ ” thought Isamu in silent frustration at Ryuji then in pity at Akira.

“Come now, I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.” said Kamoshida calmly to the counsellor as he smiled at him.

“Well, if you say so, Kamoshida-Sensei………” said the counsellor as he glance at Kamoshida and calm down a little before he glance back at Ryuji, Akira and Isamu. “Still, you and Kurusu are coming with me. It’s undeniable that you two and her are extremely late.” the counsellor added firmly to them.

“Fine………” said Ryuji with a sulking look on his face.

“Alright, sensei.” said Akira as he look up from the ground.

“By the way……… you’re that new transfer student named Isamu Toudou, correct?” Kamoshida asked Isamu.

“That’s right, I am.” replied Isamu with a nod of her head to him.

As both Ryuji and Akira walked up the steps away from Isamu and following the counsellor, Ryuji stopped and glared hatefully at Kamoshida (while Akira kept on walking and following the counsellor without looking at Kamoshida) before he resumed walking and following after Akira and the counsellor.

Kamoshida watched both Ryuji and Akira head into the school behind the counsellor for the next few seconds before he glance back at Isamu. “……… Have we met somewhere before?” Kamoshida asked Isamu with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Yeah, this morning you offered to give me and Kurusu-kun a ride to school with that girl.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right……… I remember now.” said Kamoshida as he finally recalled on where he see her while raising his hand to scratch his head a little. “……… Well, I’ll overlook your lateness just for today, Toudou. I’m sure you’ve heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you’ll be expelled. Understand?” added Kamoshida sternly at Isamu.

“Of course, Kamoshida-Sensei.” said Isamu politely to Kamoshida, which make him smiled quite brightly at her.

“At least you’ve good manners, Toudou, unlike the troublemaker Sakamoto and the lazy-ass Kurusu, also it makes me kinda hard to believe that a girl like you have a criminal record.” said Kamoshida in a pleased tone of voice at Isamu before he not so subtle say bad things about her (which mentally annoy her), Akira and Ryuji. “Still, I’m sure that if you can keep this up and keep yourself in line, then you don’t have to worry about getting expelled.” Kamoshida added to her.

“ _The nerve of him! How I wish that I could just yell and land a hit on him but I mustn’t. Because that would only make my probation situation even worse._ ” thought Isamu in even more in annoyance at Kamoshida as she smiled politely and nodded to him.

“At any rate, you should hurry up and go to the faculty office. I’m sure Kawakami-Sensei is tired of waiting.” said Kamoshida as he turned away from Isamu before he glance back at her. “Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.” Kamoshida added to her before he walked back into the school building.

“ _What a bad teacher. Now I can sort of see and understand part of the reason on why Sakamoto-kun hated him so much._ ” thought Isamu to herself as she walked up the steps toward the school building’s entrance, but before she head in, she felt her phone started vibrating and she quickly pull it out to see and read the message from her friend.

GA: _Hello, Isa. If it’s not too much trouble to you, do you want to meet up with me later? Because I’ve some free time later and it’s been 2 years since we last met. But if you don’t want to meet up because you’re still not use to your new living place with your uncle then I understand._

IT: _Oh, I see. That’s okay, it’s no trouble at all, Goro. I’ll take you up on your offer to meet up later. So where shall we meet?_

GA: _Really? I’m glad to know that. How about we meet at Inokashira Park? Here, I’ll sent over the map of where Inokashira Park is located to you in case you don’t know where it is._

IT: _Just got your map message of Inokashira Park and thank you for sending it to me, Goro. See you later then._

GA: _Yeah, see you later, Isa._

“ _At least there’s some good news for me today._ ” thought Isamu as she smiled quite happily at the messages that Goro just sent to her before she quickly put her phone back into her pocket and went through the school’s entrance into the building.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“The school turned into an old castle………? Plus a talking cat………?” said Sae with a frown look on her face and a disbelief tone of voice at Isamu. “……… Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won’t put up with you if you’re simply joking around.” said Sae condescendingly at Isamu as she glance away from her to check the time of her watch on her wrist before she glance back at her.

“I’m going to have you continue the story. The one who received a “calling card” from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist……… An alumnus from Shujin Academy- the former PE teacher, Suguru Kamoshida.” said Sae before she trailed off to pushed aside some red and black-coloured cards on the table to reveal the picture of Kamoshida under the cards.

“Lust-obsessed bastard.” thought Isamu as she glared at the picture of Kamoshida.

“It’s true that what he did were deplorable crimes from……… indulging his base desire. He confessed to it all. But there should have been no connection between the 2 of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him, Toudou-san?” asked Sae.

“I'm sorry but I can’t remember on why I targeted him, Sae-san………” replied Isamu.

“That’s unacceptable! Try and recall it once again………!” snapped Sae as she stood up, slammed her hands on the table and glared at Isamu (who jumped a little from her sudden outburst before she slowly nodded to her and try to remember back).


	17. Chapter 17

After Isamu entered the school building, she make her way past the Shujin students standing against the wall or walking around her (who saw and began whispering bad and untrue rumors about her, which she decided to ignore completely) toward and walked up the staircase to the second floor of the school before she walked forward down the hallway past some more students, a classroom and the principal office opposite each other until she arrived in front of the faculty office next to the classroom before she opened the faculty’s door and went into the office to meet with Kawakami-Sensei, who’s sitting quietly yet a little tiredly at her desk before she turned to glance at Isamu after she sae her came into the office.

“Unbelievable……… Being over half a day late on your first day………? Can you explain the reason for your lateness, Toudou-san?” asked Kawakami-Sensei moodily at Isamu and she waited for her explanation.

“Sorry for being very late, Kawakami-Sensei. The reason for my lateness is because the train was late and I got into trouble with some thieves who wanted to rob me of my money. But luckily for me, both Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun were nearby and they helped me drive them away.” replied Isamu coolly to Kawakami-Sensei.

“Is that so, Toudou-san? Though it’s true that the schedule of the trains have been a mess due to the accident yesterday and even if Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun helped you from the thieves who’s after your money, that still doesn’t excuse on how late you three are. Plus it’s almost lunchtime already.” said Kawakami-Sensei in a lecturing and slightly frustrated tone of voice to Isamu. “Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly, I don’t want to see you get involved with that Sakamoto-kun anymore, Toudou-san.”

“Huh? Why is that, Kawakami-Sensei?” asked Isamu in confusion to Kawakami-Sensei.

“Just don’t, alright? He’s nothing but trouble. Although he wasn’t always like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though………” replied Kawakami-Sensei before she let out a small sigh.

“ _Sakamoto-kun used to be an athlete? What could have happened to him to make him so angry and vulgar? I wonder………_ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“……… Anyway, enough about him. Break’s almost over.” Kawakami-Sensei resumed talking to Isamu (which broke her out of her thoughts about Ryuji). “Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me.” Kawakami-Sensei finished talking to Isamu before she stood up and began leading her out of the faculty office.

“By the way, when you introduce yourself……… Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do NOT say anything unnecessary.” Kawakami-Sensei told Isamu firmly as they stopped in the hallway after they come out of the faculty office.

“Alright, sensei.” said Isamu as she nodded to Kawakami-Sensei before they resumed walking down the hallway toward the classroom and went into it. Soon after both Kawakami-Sensei and Isamu stepped into the classroom and stand in front of the room, the students who’s already sitting at their seats in the classroom began whispering more bad and untrue rumors about her (which she decided to ignore completely, again).

“Settle down.” said Kawakami-Sensei to the whispering students and they immediately fell silent before she glance at Isamu. “……… Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student. Today, we……… had her attend from the afternoon on since she wasn’t feeling well. All right, please introduce yourself and say something to the class, Toudou-san.” Kawakami-Sensei said and explain to the class the false reason on why she came late before she told her to say something to the class.

“Hello, I’m Isamu Toudou. And it’s nice to meet you all.” said Isamu formally to the class.

“She seems quiet and nice……… but I bet when she loses her temper………” said a female student.

“Yeah……… She was arrested for assaulting someone, right………?” said another female student.

“ _Is untrue rumors about me all they gonna talk about? Don’t they have anything better to do other than gossiping? Also how is it that they knew of my criminal record?_ ” thought Isamu in annoyance at the class that resumed their whispering of her.

“………Uhh, so……… Your seat will be……… Hmm……… Over there. The one that’s open.” said Kawakami-Sensei as she look around for an empty seat for Isamu, found one and she raised and pointed her finger at the empty seat standing against the wall and near the windows right behind the twin-tailed, blonde-haired girl that Isamu saw a few hours ago and next to Akira (who briefly nodded to her and she nodded back to him). “Sorry, but can the people sitting nearby share your textbooks with her for today?” Kawakami-Sensei added to the students, which make them groan a little at what she just told them.

After Isamu introduced herself to the class and Kawakami-Sensei tell her of her seating, she then make her way silently pass the students (and noticed with a confused and concern look on her face at a short blue-haired, brown-eyed guy with bruises and a band-aid on his face) toward her assigned empty seat behind the girl.

“……… Lies.” said the girl just as Isamu walked pass her.

“What was that?” said Isamu as she stopped to scowled at the girl, who scowled back at her before she look out the window. “Hmph.” scoffed Isamu under her breath as she resumed walking to her seat and sat down while the students began whispering about her and the girl after their brief interaction.

“Oh, right! The volleyball rally’s in two days……… Everyone’s just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other.” said Kawakami-Sensei to the class after she ceased their gossiping. “Well then, let’s get started. Who’s on duty today?” asked Kawakami-Sensei.

“Everyone, please rise………” said the short blue-haired, bruised student as he stood up and ask the students to stood up as well.

XXXX

As the final bell rang out in the school, Isamu packed up her bag, stood up and left the classroom. As she stepped out of the classroom, she stopped when she saw the hallway briefly wavered and change from a normal hallway to a castle hallway before she felt a wave of dizziness went through her head, which make her groan and shook her head a little.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” asked Kawakami-Sensei in concern to Isamu after she and Akira walked out of the classroom and they saw her standing by herself in the hallway.

“Are you alright, Toudou-san? Is it a side-effect of what happened to you?” asked Akira quietly to Isamu.

“It’s nothing, sensei, Kurusu-kun. Just a mild headache, don’t worry about it.” replied Isamu reassuringly as she turned to glance at Kawakami-Sensei and Akira.

“If you say so, Toudou-san.” said Kawakami-Sensei as she scratch the side of her head a little. “Also……… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.”

“ _I wonder about that too. Which teacher is the one who blabbed about it?_ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“ _I had a nagging suspicion on who did it and yet I can’t tell her about it without proof._ ” thought Akira sadly at Isamu.

“I can’t even catch a break……… Why do I have to deal with this?” complain Kawakami-Sensei as she look away from Isamu with a frustrated look on her face before she look back at her. “Toudou-san, you should call your uncle and tell him about why you were late. He sounded quite angry and worried for you.”

“Of course, sensei. I’ll give him a call soon.” said Isamu.

“Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don’t get involved-” Kawakami-Sensei added to Isamu before she trailed off when she saw Ryuji coming toward them. “……… Speak of the devil. What do you want? I heard the police caught you, Kurusu-kun and her cutting classes today.” said Kawakami-Sensei bluntly at Ryuji.

“Ugh……… It was nothin’.” said Ryuji in an aggravated tone of voice to Kawakami-Sensei.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either………” sighed Kawakami-Sensei as she crossed her arms and frown at Ryuji.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” said Ryuji curtly to Kawakami-Sensei before he turned to approach and stopped in front of both Isamu and Akira. “……… I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop for you two.” Ryuji whisper to them.

“Uh, sorry, Sakamoto-kun, but I’ve to go now and I can’t meet up with you and Kurusu-kun on the rooftop.” said Isamu apologetically to Ryuji (who widened his eyes in surprise at her words).

“What? Why?” asked Ryuji.

“I’ve my reason, Sakamoto-kun. Whatever you wanted to say to me, you can say it tomorrow. Goodbye.” replied Isamu before she turned, walked down the stairs toward the entrance of the school building and left the school while both Akira and Ryuji watched her leave without saying anything or stopping her.

“ _Glad to see that she take my advice in not getting herself involved with Sakamoto-kun._ ” thought Kawakami-Sensei slightly in relief to herself before she walked pass both Akira and Ryuji (who sighed in unison at Isamu’s departure before they went up the stairs to the rooftop to talk about what happened) down the hallway toward the faculty office.


	18. Chapter 18

After Isamu left the school and walked down the street toward the train station pass the students, business peoples and civilians walking around her, she pull out her phone to call her uncle. After a few rings, her uncle’s voice came on the other line of her phone.

“ _You better have a good explanation on why you showed up hours late on your first day of school, Isamu. Right after I received an interesting call from the school._ ” demanded Naoya in anger at Isamu.

“I’m sorry about that and for making you angry and worry about it, uncle. The reason why I’m late is because the train is late and I got into trouble with some thieves who wanted to rob me of my money.” replied Isamu apologetically to Naoya. “ _After all, it’s not like I can just straight out told him that I and 2 other guys accidentally stumble into a bizarre castle filled with monsters, a sickening man acting like a king and a talking, strange yet cute cat. He’ll never believe me._ ” added Isamu silently to herself.

“ _What? Are you alright, Isamu?_ ” said Naoya worriedly at Isamu this time.

“Yes, I’m fine, uncle. There were two guys who helped me in driving them away. One of them is that Akira Kurusu guy who we saw working at Leblanc yesterday and the other one is a guy named Ryuji Sakamoto.” said Isamu reassuringly to Naoya.

“ _Oh, I’m glad to hear that. Good to know that you were helped by those 2 boys. And make sure to be more careful next time because I don’t want to received another call from the school telling me that you were late again because of the delay of trains and of robbers. Keep in mind that your life’s forfeit if anything bad happens to you. You understand the meaning of probation, right?_ ” said Naoya firmly to Isamu.

“Yes, I know, uncle. And again I’m sorry for making you angry and worry for me.” said Isamu sadly to Naoya.

“ _Alright then, Isamu. And I’m not saying all of that to be mad at you or blamed you or anything, it’s because I was very worried………_ ” sighed Naoya in relief to Isamu. “ _Now that I know you’re alright, hurry up and come back already, Isamu._ ”

“Actually, uncle……… Please don’t be mad at me but I’ll be coming home a bit late because I’m going to meet up with Goro Akechi, my childhood friend in Inokashira Park.” Isamu told Naoya.

“ _Goro Akechi? You’re going to meet up with him in Inokashira Park now? Absolutely not, Isamu. You’re to come back right………_ ” Naoya began telling her off coolly before she cut him off.

“Come on, uncle. Surely you’re not that cold-hearted about not letting 2 old friends meet up after quite a while?” said Isamu calmly to Naoya.

“ _Ugh, fine, Isamu. But you’re to come back ASAP after you had your meeting with him, is that clear?_ ” said Naoya as he sighed in exasperation at Isamu.

“Crystal clear, uncle. Goodbye.” said Isamu.

“ _Yeah, goodbye. See you later._ ” said Naoya to Isamu before she ended the call, put her phone back into her blazer pocket before she walked down the stairs to the underground subway and head into the train that is heading to Inokashira Park.

XXXX

Isamu walked into the park (which is a quiet, peaceful and pretty-looking place filled with trees and wild flowers and next to a large and deep-looking lake) until she came to a stop in an almost secluded spot near the lake before she decided to look at the small fishes swimming near of the surface of the lake as she waited for Goro. As Isamu is preoccupied in looking at the fishes in the water, she failed to sense and noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer from behind her until she felt someone placing a hand on her shoulder and poking her back with something (which make her gasped and jumped a little in surprise).

“Why, hello there. What’s a lone student girl like you doing and standing by herself in the park?” asked Goro in a feigned threatening tone of voice to Isamu (who felt relief then rolled her eyes at him as she slowly raised her hands up in mock surrender). “Don’t you know lone student girls like you are the easy and perfect targets for robbers and worse people?”

“Oh, really? Then might you be one of those terrible people that you just told me?” replied Isamu in a feigned terrified tone of voice to Goro.

“What do you think?” Goro asked back to her.

“If you are, then I’ll be so doomed right now.” replied Isamu to Goro (who chuckle at her words before he pull his hands away from her shoulder and her back).

“Good to see and know that you’re still the same as ever, Isa.” said Goro.

“Nice to see you too, Goro. I’ve missed you.” said Isamu as she turned around and smiled at Goro before she enveloped him in a friend hug.

“Yeah, I know you do, Isa. I’ve missed you too.” said Goro as he hugged her back then they pull away from each other. “So how are you now and how’s your first day in a new school?” asked Goro.

“I’m fine and as for my first day in a new school……… To be honest, it was quite awful.” replied Isamu with a scowl look on her face before she proceed to tell Goro about the day event that she just went through with Akira and Ryuji while leaving out the part of her and the other two guys stumbling into a castle in a bizarre world, meeting the sickening man named Kamoshida who acted as the king of his castle and Morgana, the cat who’s locked in the dungeon before she set him free, awakened to her Persona and fight against the monsters called shadows with Morgana.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Isa.” said Goro sadly to Isamu.

“It’s fine, I don’t really mind it that much. But enough about me now, Goro. It’s your turn to tell me on how are you and how goes your school life, your detective work about those cases for the police and your famous interview shows on TV, Detective Prince?” asked Isamu teasingly at Goro.

“It’s going good for me, Isa. Thanks for asking about it.” replied Goro as he scratch his cheek in slight embarrassment.

“Really? That’s good for you then, Goro. Although if you find them to be a little too much for you, then don’t hesitate to take a break from it all.” said Isamu in a concern tone of voice to Goro.

“Yeah, I know, Isa. Thanks for concerning about me. If I do have another free time next time, I’ll be sure to ask you to meet up with me at the restaurant named Leblanc that brewed and cooked one of the best coffee and curry that you told me in our Whatapps message yesterday.” said Goro as he glance and winked mischievously at Isamu (which make her flush a little in embarrassment before she quickly look away from him).

“Please stop that!” protested Isamu.

“Huh? Stop what, dear Isa?” teased Goro with a smirk.

“Stop teasing me, that’s what!” protested Isamu even more in embarrassment at Goro (who laughed at her embarrassed reaction).

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it, Isa. You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” teased Goro even more at Isamu.

“ _I’ll make you pay for embarrassing me someday, Goro! Make my words!_ ” thought Isamu firmly to herself.

Both Isamu (who no longer embarrassed) and Goro then talk a little more about what they do and gone through until they’re done with their conversation, leave the park and bade farewell to each other before they split up to head to different subway stations and head back home. Once Isamu arrived in Shibuya station and head back into her uncle house, Naoya berated her some more and told her to not be late for school again before he shooed her upstairs.

Isamu apologized to Naoya before she quickly make her way up the stairs, take her bath and change into her pajamas before she went into her room, got onto her bed and lie down to sleep.

XXXX

The sounds of chains rattling and of the water dripping into the toilet woke Isamu up and she saw that she’s back in the Velvet Room before she got up from the wooden bed that she’s lying on.

“……… About time you’ve come to. On your feet, Inmate!” snapped Caroline to Isamu as she slammed her metal rod hard against the bars of her cell door.

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s for your own sake that you take his words to heart.” said Justine coolly to Isamu, who nodded before she stood up and turned to glance at Igor.

“First off, let us celebrate our reunion. Oh………? You’ve awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Therefore, your rehabilitation can finally begin.” said Igor happily at Isamu.

“You knew that I’ve awaken to my power? How do you know that?” asked Isamu in disbelief to Igor.

“There is no need to understand it all for the time being. You will be training the power of Persona, which you’ve just awakened to.” said Igor, ignoring her question.

“What is this power of “Persona”?” Isamu asked Igor again.

“Personas are, in other words, a “mask”- an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you.” replied Igor.

“What? No way! I didn’t ask to be here and to have this “Persona” power that you force on me! Take it back now!” snapped Isamu as she glared at Igor.

“Silence, you ungrateful inmate!” snapped Caroline as she slammed her rod hard against the cell door for the second time to silence Isamu.

“It’s alright, Caroline. And there is no need for you to be worry. You will know and learn when the time comes.” said Igor calmly at Isamu, unfazed at her outburst after he told Caroline that it’s fine. “By the by……… have you come to appreciate the “Metaverse Navigator”?” asked Igor.

“What “Metaverse Navigator”?” asked Isamu in confusion to Igor before she realised what he mean. “Wait, are you talking about the creepy-looking app on my phone?”

“Indeed. Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces. I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief.” replied Igor.

“ _So you’re the one who put the app on my phone!_ ” thought Isamu in annoyance at Igor.

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, inmate!” explained Caroline haughtily at Isamu.

“Devote yourself diligently to your training so that you may become a fine thief.” added Justine coolly to Isamu.

“It must be disheartening for you to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone. Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief………” said Igor to Isamu before they heard the sound of the alarm bell ringing again.

“Hmph, it’s time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have………” said Caroline as she sneer at Isamu before she felt herself started to get very tired and she stagger and fell back onto the wooden bed and slipped into unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

“ _I had yet another strange dream……… This time it’s something about “Fate”……… and “Awakening”………?_ ” thought Isamu slightly tiredly and confusingly in her mind after she woke up from her slumber before she dismiss the strange dream from her mind and stood up from the bed. “ _No use thinking about it now. More importantly……… I need to hurry and get ready to head to school soon._ ” added Isamu to herself before she walked out of her room, take a quick bath then she went back into her room to put on her uniform, grabbed her school bag and umbrella before she walked down the staircase, head into the kitchen to have her breakfast with Naoya.

Once Isamu had her breakfast, she stood up to take and put her plate and cup into the sink, leave the kitchen and bade farewell to Naoya (who nodded silently to her) before she left the house, opened her umbrella and walked under the rain toward and down into the subway station, closed her umbrella and head into the crowded train and she started hearing the other passengers talking about the subway accident.

“What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?” said a male student.

“Didn’t you hear? The guy totally lose it. It’s been happening a lot lately.” said another male student.

“All these accidents happened because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?” asked the first male student.

“Well, because the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it’s not that surprising.” replied the second male student.

“ _How callous those 2 students are, talking about those accidents like that. Can’t they at least show a bit of concern for the people caught in the accidents?_ ” thought Isamu in annoyance at the 2 gossiping students before the train arrived in the subway station of Aoyama-Itchome and Isamu stepped out of the train, walked out of the station, opened her umbrella and head toward Shujin Academy with the other Shujin students and managed to arrive safely in front of the school without encountering or stumbling into the bizarre castle like she did yesterday with Akira and Ryuji.

Isamu then head into the school, closed and put her umbrella into a tall basket with the other students umbrella, head up the stairs toward her classroom (while ignoring the students gossiping about her), greeted Akira politely before she sat down in her seat. A few minutes later, a short grey-haired, grumpy-looking elderly teacher wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a blue-dotted necktie around his neck, long black trousers with matching shoes on his feet and a pair of glasses on his eyes came into the classroom and staring grumpily at the students.

“I’m the social studies teacher, Ushimaru-Sensei and I’ll be teaching you all the rules of society this year.” said the teacher named Ushimaru-Sensei after he introduced himself and what he teaches to the students (who’s mostly uninterested at his words). “Hmph……… You all look like you’ve been spoiled growing up.” added Ushimaru-Sensei in an annoy tone of voice to the students.

“Before we learn society’s rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being. Hey, new girl!” said Ushimaru-Sensei as he look around at the students in the room and his eyes landed on Isamu before he called out to her (which snapped her out of her thoughts and she glance at him). “The Greek Philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and what else? Do you know what the third one’s composed of?” Ushimaru-Sensei asked Isamu (which make her mentally sighed at him).

“Yeah. It’s Logic.” replied Isamu calmly to Ushimaru-Sensei’s question.

“Correct. So you knew that, huh?” said Ushimaru-Sensei skeptically at Isamu before he turned his attention back to the class. “Plato’s teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who’ve been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society’s scum.” Ushimaru-Sensei finished telling the students before they started whispering about Isamu.

“Wow, she got it right……… Is she really a delinquent?” said a female student.

“She seems like a scary girl, but maybe she’s actually the serious and studious type?” said another female student.

“Good job in answering his question, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he glance and smiled at Isamu (who nodded back to him).

“Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but actions of such scum. We don’t need crude people like that in this school? Understand?” said Ushimaru-Sensei warningly to the class, specifically at Isamu (who let out a small scoff at him before she look out the window).

XXXX

**After school ends………**

When class came to an end, both Isamu and Akira stood up and packed up their bags before they turned and began to walked out of the class together. Just as they stepped out of the class, they stopped when they saw with disgust looks on their faces at Kamoshida as he walked up the stairs to intercept and began talking to the blonde-haired, twin-tailed girl with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey there, Takamaki. You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.” said Kamoshida.

“Sorry, I’ve a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I can’t afford to miss it………” said the girl sadly and politely to Kamoshida.

“Hey, now……… Being a model’s fine and dandy, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone.” said Kamoshida with a frown look on his face. “You mentioned you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?” asked Kamoshida.

“Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I’ve been too busy……… Sorry to worry you.” said the girl as she nodded to Kamoshida.

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and be careful on your way to the photoshoot.” said Kamoshida in a concern tone of voice to the girl.

“……… Thank you. Please excuse me.” said the girl as she nodded again to Kamoshida before she walked away.

“ _Glad to see that she turned down his “helpful” offer for a ride home._ ” thought Isamu in relief at the girl for turning down his offer.

“ _Looks like I was wrong about Takamaki-san not having any common sense like Toudou-san. She does have one._ ” thought Akira guiltily to himself.

As for Kamoshida, he watched the girl leave with a sneering look on his face before he turned and noticed both Isamu and Akira watching him and he quickly change his sneering look back to his smiling look.

“Oh, hey there, Toudou. How are you holding up on your second day in this school?” asked Kamoshida as he smiled at Isamu while ignoring Akira.

“So far so good, Kamoshida-Sensei.” replied Isamu politely to Kamoshida.

“Are you sure? Because I’ve heard that students have known about your record and are talking about it.” said Kamoshida in a concern tone of voice to Isamu. “If you feel like you just can’t take it anymore, you can come to me and I’ll help you stemmed the flow of those students talking about you.” Kamoshida added to her.

“ _Ah, that must be why he purposely leaked her record for these other students to see and talk about it. So that she’ll go to him for help. Well, too bad for him because she’ll not do it._ ” thought Akira in annoyance at Kamoshida.

“Thanks for the offer, Kamoshida-Sensei but I think I’ll be able to pull through by myself. So I’ll be going back now.” said Isamu politely to Kamoshida before she and Akira turned and walked down the stairs away from him. Kamoshida watched them leave as the same sneering look came back on his face before he began to walked up the stairs toward the faculty office.

As both Isamu and Akira stepped out of the school building, they saw Ryuji standing and waiting near the school gates before he saw them and approach them.

“Yo, Toudou, Akira.” Ryuji greeted to them both.

“Hey, Ryuji.” Akira greeted back to him.

“What is it, Sakamoto-kun?” asked Isamu.

“I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday. So does Akira.” replied Ryuji as he crossed his arms over his chest while Akira nodded to Isamu. “We tried tellin’ ourselves it was all just a dream……… but we couldn’t do it. We can’t act like nothing happened. It’s all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all.”

“So we want to find out more on what’s up with that place that we went into yesterday, no matter what. And that’s why we wanted to ask you to come with us.” Akira told Isamu.

“Huh? Why?” asked Isamu in confusion to Akira.

“Because you’re like the only person that we can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?” asked Ryuji.

“Hm………” said Isamu as she crossed her arms and think curiously back about the castle and her Persona before she glance and nodded to both Akira and Ryuji. “Alright, count me in. So what do we do now?” said Isamu.

“Ooh……… Looks like we managed to talk some sense into you, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he and Akira smiled at Isamu for agreeing to help and come with them. “I think we should try and retrace our steps from yesterday.”

“In the meantime, you’re heading to the station, right, Toudou-san?” asked Akira.

“Uh, yeah.” replied Isamu.

“Great. Let’s go there together. Also, let us know if you notice any other weird-looking buildings on the way.” said Akira.

“ _These 2 don’t seem like bad guys. I should probably just go along with this………_ ” thought Isamu to herself before she, Akira and Ryuji began walking away from the school toward the station and they arrived and stopped on the street in front of the clothes shop.

“If a huge castle like that really exists, I’m sure we’ll find it in no time……… When’d they built something like that though?” asked Ryuji as he turned around to glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“We don’t know, Ryuji.” replied Akira with a shrug of his shoulder.

“We walked that way from here, right?” asked Ryuji.

“Probably.” replied Isamu.

“When you put it that way, I’m not so sure anymore……… All right, this way. Let us know if you notice something, Toudou.” said Ryuji to Isamu (who nodded to him) before they turned and walked back to the school. Once they’ve arrived back in front of the school, they saw that it’s a normal school building instead of a castle.

“Huh………?” said Ryuji as he glance at the school with a surprised look on his face. “We’re at school……… There wasn’t anything out of place along the way, right? We didn’t see no castle either………”

“What about you, Toudou-san? Did you see anything out of place along the way?” asked Akira as he glance at Isamu.

“No. I didn’t see anything out of place, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu with a shake of her head.

“……… We must’ve made a wrong turn somewhere. Let’s try again.” said Ryuji.

“Again?” said both Isamu and Akira in unison to Ryuji.

“Don’t worry, you guys. I won’t mess up this time. Let’s go.” said Ryuji before they turned and walked back and forth from the station to the school for the next four times until they finally gave up.

“For real………?” groaned Ryuji before he leaned against the wall near the gate while both Isamu and Akira stared at him with slightly exasperated looks on their faces. “Is it smaller than we think it is?” muttered Ryuji to himself before he glance at both Isamu and Akira. “What do you two think?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t know.” replied Akira while Isamu try to think back on what happened exactly and she remember that she’s holding her phone that had the expanded weird app on it when she followed them to school yesterday.

“Try checking your phones, you two.” suggested Isamu.

“Our phones?” said Akira as he glance at Isamu in confusion.

“We already did that. We didn’t see anything like it around here………” sighed Ryuji before he trailed off into silence and a realization look appear on his face. “Huh? Phone……… Hey, that reminds me-didn’t you have a navigation app thingy on your phone, back then?” Ryuji asked Isamu.

“Yeah, I did.” replied Isamu.

“We dunno if it was or not, but we heard stuff that sounded like one comin’ from your phone. You know, didn’t it say stuff like “returned to the real world” or something like that?” said Ryuji.

“Yeah, a voice did say that from my phone.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

“You mind if I see your phone for a bit, Toudou-san?” asked Akira as he hold out his hand for her phone.

“Sure, here you go, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu as she handed her phone over to Akira, who took it before he turned it on and started to press buttons on it while Ryuji approach and watched her phone in silence.

“What’s this eyeball-lookin’ thing?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t know what it is, Sakamoto-kun. It just appeared on my phone one day and no matter how many times I try to delete it, it kept coming back.” replied Isamu with a shrug of her shoulders.

“What? What a weird app………” said Ryuji.

“ _Could it be?_ ” thought Akira to himself as he pressed the weird app and watched as it opened up to showed it’s history search. “Just as I thought, this app is a navigation app. There’s even a search history in it, Toudou-san.”

“Really? What kind of search history, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Does it matter? Let’s try usin’ it.” suggested Ryuji as he swiftly took the phone from Akira.

“Hey!” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji for suddenly taking Isamu’s phone from his grasp.

“Are you sure about this, Sakamoto-kun?” said Isamu skeptically at Ryuji.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Toudou. Don’t worry about it.” said Ryuji reassuringly to Isamu as he tinker with the app on her phone and they soon heard the robotic female voice spoke out from her phone.

“ _Kamoshida……… Shujin Academy……… Pervert……… Castle……… Beginning Navigation._ ” said the robotic female voice.

“There we go, guys!” said Ryuji excitedly to both Isamu and Akira. “After that, we went in a certain direction, and-” Ryuji added to them before they felt and noticed with shocked looks on their faces that their surroundings started to wavered and turned purple in colour.

“Hey, what’re you two- Huh? What the hell!?” yell Ryuji as he also glance around and saw what both Isamu and Akira saw happening around them before he glance down at the app (which is expanded and covered her entire phone screen now) on Isamu’s phone with a shock look on his face.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji (who quickly handed her phone back to her) then turned to glance at Shujin Academy and watched as it wavered and change into the large castle they saw and entered yesterday and none of them noticed that Isamu’s school uniform had also change into her other alternate outfit.


	20. Chapter 20

“Look! It’s the castle from yesterday!” exclaimed Ryuji in a loud and triumph tone of voice to Isamu and Akira before he run forward through the wooden drawbridge (with Isamu and Akira running and following after him), came to a stop in front of the castle’s entrance and take a look at the surroundings around them. “We made it back……… That means what happened yesterday was for real too……… Yeargh!” said Ryuji before he turned around to glance at Isamu and Akira and suddenly let out a yell and stagger back a few steps with a shock look on his face (which make Isamu and Akira jumped a little before they glance at him).

“What is it now, Sakamoto-kun? Suddenly yelling out like that?” said Isamu in slight exasperation at Ryuji (who’s still staring at her in shock silence now) while Akira turned to glance at Isamu and gasped in shock too. “First Sakamoto-kun, then you, Kurusu-kun? What’s wrong with you two?” said Isamu as she glance back and forth at Akira and Ryuji.

“Toudou-san! Your clothes!” said Akira as he raised and pointed a finger at her clothes.

“My clothes?” said Isamu in confusion to Akira before she glance down at her clothes and gasped in shock when she saw that she’s now wearing her alternate outfit instead of her school uniform. “What the? When did my uniform change to this?” said Isamu even more in confusion now.

“We had no idea either, Toudou-san!” said Akira with a shake of his head. “ _Although, I’m starting to like seeing her in this outfit, it makes her look kind of dark and alluring and……… Gah! What the hell am I thinking!? Get a hold of yourself, Akira Kurusu!_ ” added Akira to himself before he mentally berated himself for thinking bad thoughts about Isamu.

“That happened last time too, huh!? What’s with that outfit!?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t know, Sakamoto-kun!” replied Isamu with a shake of her head before she glance at Ryuji. “Why? You jealous or something?” Isamu added teasingly to him.

“I-I ain’t jealous!” yelled Ryuji in denial at her words. “What’s goin’ on here!? This makes no effin’ sense at all………”

“Hey!” a familiar voice suddenly called out to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji from their left and when they turned to see who is it that called out to them, they saw that it’s the cat-thing named Morgana as he came walking out from behind a corner of the castle toward them and stopped in front of them. “Stop making a commotion outside the castle and it’s nice to see you again, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana sternly to both Akira and Ryuji then softly to Isamu.

“Yeah, nice to see you too, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled at him (while holding back her inner urge to picked Morgana up and cuddle him).

“Ah……… You!?” said Ryuji in surprise at Morgana.

“What are you doing here?” asked Akira.

“The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be, and it turns out to be you three……… To think you three would come back to the entrance when you three barely managed to escape yesterday.” replied Morgana as he crossed his arms.

“What is this place?……… Is it the school?” asked Ryuji.

“That’s right.” replied Morgana as he nodded to Ryuji.

“But it’s a castle!” yell Ryuji in disbelief to Morgana.

“Pipe down, Sakamoto-kun!” snapped Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji for yelling.

“This castle IS the school……… But only to this castle’s ruler.” explained Morgana.

“The castle’s ruler………?” said both Akira and Ryuji in confused unison to Morgana.

“You must mean Kamoshida, am I right, Morgana?” said Isamu.

“Yes, you’re right, Lady Isamu!” replied Morgana as he smiled at her before he explained even more to both Akira and Ryuji. “This castle is how his distorted heart views the school.”

“Kamoshida……… Distorted………? Explain it in a way that makes sense!” muttered Ryuji even more in confusion at Morgana’s words before he scowled and demanded Morgana to explain clearly to him, Akira and Isamu.

“I shouldn’t have expected a moron to get it………” said Morgana as he glance at Ryuji with an unimpressed look on his face.

“What’d you say!?” yell Ryuji as he glared down at Morgana.

Suddenly, a loud and painful scream of a guy came out from within the castle, which make Isamu, Akira and Ryuji jumped in surprise before they glance at the castle.

“What was that!?” asked Ryuji.

“It must be the slave captives here.” replied Morgana.

“Slave captives?” said Akira, shocked.

“For real!?” said Ryuji, shocked as well before they heard another loud and painful scream of another guy. “Oh, shit……… it’s for real! We saw other guys held captive here in the dungeons yesterday……… I’m pretty sure they’re from our school.” added Ryuji grimly to Isamu, Akira and Morgana.

“Yeah, I agreed too, Ryuji.” said Akira as he nodded his head in grim agreement at Ryuji.

“Most likely on Kamoshida’s orders. It’s nothing out of the ordinary; it’s like that every day here.” stated Morgana firmly to them before he glance at Isamu. “What’s more, you three escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit.”

“So he decided to ordered those knight minions of his to punish those prisoners just because we make him mad by escaping from him and his castle yesterday?” said Isamu in anger at Kamoshida for punishing them.

“That son of a bitch………!” swored Ryuji in anger at Kamoshida as well.

“Ryuji………?” said Morgana as he glance in concern at Ryuji.

“……… This is bullshit!” yell Ryuji before he charge toward the front door and rammed his shoulder against it to try to break it open but to no avail. “You hear me, Kamoshida!?” yell Ryuji for the second time at the castle.

“Sakamoto-kun! Stop it!” said Isamu.

“She’s right, Ryuji. You’ll hurt yourself if you do that again.” said Akira.

“Yeah, you should listen to Lady Isamu and Akira, also doing that isn’t going to open it, you know……… Still, it seems you have your reasons.” said Morgana sadly to Ryuji.

“Hey, Monamona!” said Ryuji loudly to Morgana as he turned around to glance and approach him.

“It’s Morgana!” snapped Morgana in bristling anger at Ryuji as he corrected him for saying the wrong name to him.

“Do you know where those voices are comin’ from………?” asked Ryuji as he ignored Morgana’s words to him.

“You want me to take you to them?” said Morgana apprehensively at Ryuji before he glance at Isamu. “……… Well, I guess I could take and guide you there. But only if Lady Isamu comes with us.”

“Very well then. Let’s go.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“It’s settled then!” said Morgana as he briefly jumped up in excitement. “And what about you?” asked Morgana as he glance at Akira.

“If you guys are going into the castle then count me in too.” replied Akira.

“For real!?……… Thanks, you guys.” said Ryuji as he smiled quite widely and in relief to Isamu, Akira and Morgana.

“All right, let’s do this. Follow me!” said Morgana excitedly to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji before he turned around and run off and they run after him.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgana brought Isamu, Akira and Ryuji back to the opened ventilation shaft that they crawled through to escape the castle yesterday and they stopped right below it before Morgana turned around to glance at them. “This is our infiltration point.” Morgana told them.

“Ain’t that where we escaped outta last time………?” said Ryuji.

“That’s right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery.” replied Morgana.

“How’re we supposed to know about that stuff………?” said Ryuji.

“I’ll make sure to teach you 3 as we go. Come on, follow me!” said Morgana coolly to them as he turned around, jumped onto a barrel then jumped again onto the ventilation shaft before he crawl through it and into the castle.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji turned to glance and nodded to each other before Isamu jumped up onto the ventilation shaft first, grabbed the edge of it with her hands before she pull herself up until she’s crouching on it then she turned and hold out her hand to both Akira and Ryuji for them to grab on. Akira jumped first, raised his hand and grab hold of hers and Isamu helped pulled him up and let him crawl past her through the shaft before she hold out her hand to Ryuji, who quickly jumped and raised his hand to grab hold of hers and Isamu pulled him up, let him crawl past her as well before she crawl after him, jumped out of the shaft and they soon find themselves back inside the bookshelves room with Morgana.

“Man, this place is as creepy as always.” said Ryuji as he and Akira look around the room.

“Mm-hm.” said Morgana as he nodded his head in agreement to Ryuji. “Now, you all better make sure to do exactly as I said, all right? Follow me!” Morgana added firmly to them before he run out of the room, turned right and run down a hallway. Isamu, Akira and Ryuji run out of the room, turned right and run down the hallway after Morgana back into the large ballroom.

“Hey, you guys………” said Ryuji suddenly to Isamu, Akira and Morgana and they stopped walking and turned around to glance at him.

“Yes? What is it now, Sakamoto-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Well, we went by here when we came in the front………” replied Ryuji before he trailed off into silence when he (and also Isamu, Akira and Morgana) saw the large ballroom briefly warped and change into the front entrance of the school then change back into the large ballroom. “What the………!? I was seein’ double or something just now………! Was that Shujin!?” exclaimed Ryuji with a surprise look on his face before he glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“Yeah, that was Shujin for a moment, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu while Akira nodded silently to him.

“I’ve told you all a few minutes ago. This place is your school. Regardless, we don’t have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up. Come on, this way!” explained Morgana before he told them to keep moving and they quickly run toward a door, opened it and found themselves inside a narrow room with a spiral staircase leading down.

Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana run down the spiral staircase to the bottom of it, run through a door back into the large underground dungeon place (where they and the others were locked in yesterday) before they turned to their right, run toward an opened metallic door and they quickly came to a stop and hide behind some wooden crates when they saw one of the knight Shadows patrolling back and forth on the pathway near the lifted wooden bridge far in front of them.

“Darn……… I had a feeling there would be guards here……… It looks like we won’t be able to avoid conflict from this point forward.” said Morgana in slight exasperation to them.

“F-For real………?” said Ryuji.

“So what do we do now?” said Akira.

“Oh well, I’ll just teach you the basic of battles right now, Lady Isamu. So listen well and remember it well. As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack them from behind whenever possible. You need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them. If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack.” Morgana told and explain to Isamu.

“Okay, got it, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“So we wanna ambush ‘em and go for the first strike……… All right, I got it too!” said Ryuji excitedly to Morgana.

“Uh, you know you and Akira are just going to be watching, right? You two can’t use Personas………” said Morgana to both Akira and Ryuji (who sighed in dismay unison). “Anyway, let’s go, Lady Isamu!” Morgana added to Isamu when they saw the knight shadow turned around and began walking the other way.

“Of course!” said Isamu to Morgana as they stood up, run out from their hiding place and away from Akira and Ryuji, run toward the knight shadow and Isamu jumped up and landed on the shoulders of the knight shadow (which surprises him) and she grabbed hold of his mask.

“Reveal your true form to me!” declared Isamu firmly to the knight as she forcefully ripped his mask away from his face before she jumped away from him, landed on the ground and watched as the knight started shaking then burst apart in the same shower of black and red liquid and reveal 2 of the same floating pumpkin-things.

“Now’s our chance to strike first, Lady Isamu! Go!” said Morgana.

“Hmph, you guys again? This’ll be a piece of cake.” said Isamu mockingly at the 2 floating pumpkin-things before she summoned forth Sonya and uses Aqua to finish off one of them. As Isamu fought and finish off one of them, Morgana summoned forth Zorro and uses Garu to finish off the other one. After both Isamu and Morgana fought and finish off the 2 floating pumpkin-things, they felt their power, HP and SP levels increase a little before Isamu turned to glance at both Akira and Ryuji.

“The coast is clear now, you guys. You guys can come out now.” Isamu told them and they nodded to her before they came out from their hiding place and approach her and Morgana.

After Akira and Ryuji joined up with Isamu and Morgana, they then run across the drawbridge and into the short hallway with 2 dungeon rooms on both sides of them and stopped when they saw the prisoner guys wearing sport outfits locked and lying inside the dungeon rooms is no longer inside the rooms.

“Why ain’t anyone here………?” said Ryuji as he glance at the empty dungeon room in confusion before he turned to scowled at Morgana. “Dammit, they were in here before! Where’d they go!?” snapped Ryuji angrily at Morgana.

“Quiet down!” Morgana snapped back at Ryuji.

“The most likely situation is that Kamoshida must have ordered his knight minions to take and moved them somewhere else or to the deeper level of this dungeon place, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu grimly to Ryuji.

“Then that’s where we should head to now!” said Ryuji before he run swiftly past Isamu, Akira and Morgana and down the hallway away from them.

“Ryuji! Stop!” Akira called out to him but he didn’t answer back and didn’t stop. “God, that impulsive fool………” said Akira as he raised his hand to scratch his head in exasperation at Ryuji.

“Come on, we should go after………” said Isamu to Akira and Morgana before she trailed off into silence when they heard the sounds of running footsteps coming back toward them, turned and saw that it’s Ryuji.

“Crap, guys! I can hear footsteps comin’! Lots of ‘em!” said Ryuji worriedly to them.

“Darn! It would be a problem if they discovered us now………” said Morgana before he turned, walked toward and stop in front of a wooden door next to the empty dungeon room on the left side of the hallway. “Hey, let’s head into this room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave.” Morgana added to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji before they opened the door, went into a room (that had a wooden rectangular table with 4 chairs around the table, a wooden bed standing against the right corner of the wall with several wooden shelves and a flame chandelier hanging on the ceiling) and Isamu quickly closed the door behind them.

“The Shadows probably won’t come in here.” said Morgana reassuringly to them.

“How can you tell?” asked Ryuji slightly tiredly to Morgana.

“There’s a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler’s control over this area is weak.” explained Morgana.

Soon after Morgana explain to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji, they watched with surprise looks on their faces as the room briefly warped and change to an empty classroom then change back again.

“Woah, you’re right, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Is this a classroom………!?” said Ryuji.

“Now do you three understand?” said Morgana. “This place is another reality that the ruler’s heart projects.”

“This is Kamoshida’s reality………? Shit makes no sense at all!” said Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“One could say it’s a world in which one’s distorted desires have materialized. I call such a place a “Palace”.” Morgana explained further to them.

“A “Palace”?” asked Akira in confusion to Morgana now.

“This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle.” replied Morgana.

“So, it became like this ‘cause he just thought of it like that!?” said Ryuji before he briefly laugh bitterly then clench his fists in anger. “That son of a bitch!” yell Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida.

“You must really hate this Kamoshida guy.” said Morgana.

“ _You’ve no idea, Morgana._ ” thought Akira sadly at Ryuji.

“Hate doesn’t even cover how I feel. Everything is that asshole’s fault!” said Ryuji angrily to Morgana.

“Calm down, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu calmly to Ryuji and he slowly calm down.

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but don’t let your emotions get the better of you. His lackeys are everywhere.” said Morgana calmly to Ryuji as well before he glance at Isamu. “You’re curious about you outfit, aren’t you?” Morgana asked Isamu.

“Yeah, me and Akira are curious as hell about it too.” said Ryuji as he and Akira glance at Isamu.

“That’s also because of this world.” said Morgana.

“Because of this world?” said Isamu, confused.

“More stuff that makes no sense………” said Ryuji as he leaned his back against the wall.

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace.” Morgana explained further to them. “A school can turn into a castle like this, after all. In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebellion that you hold within.”

“Oh, that explains it.” said Isamu as she nodded in understanding to Morgana.

“Uuugh, I’m so fed up with all this “distortion” and “rebellion” thing! I’m more curious about you than her change of clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?” said Ryuji in frustration to Morgana before he bluntly asked him about himself.

“I’m a human- an honest-to-god human!” Morgana snapped at Ryuji.

“No, you’re obviously a cat!” said Ryuji.

“ _A very cute cat._ ” thought Isamu mischievously in her mind.

“This is, well……… It’s because I lost my true form……… I think.” said Morgana as he lowered his head to look down sadly.

“You think?” asked Ryuji.

“But I do know how to regain my true form.” replied Morgana. “The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means. Well, I ended up getting caught by his lackeys though……… Besides, I’ve been tortured by Kamoshida too! I’m gonna make him pay for sure!” added Morgana as he look away then look back at them in anger at Kamoshida for torturing him.

“What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy………” said Ryuji in slight exasperation to himself and to Isamu and Akira.

“If we’re gonna keep going, we should hurry along.” said Morgana before he glance at Isamu. “I’ll be counting and helping you on fighting this time too, Lady Isamu. Is that alright?” asked Morgana.

“Of course it’s alright, Morgana.” replied Isamu softly to Morgana.

“Are you sure about this, Toudou-san?” asked Akira in concern to Isamu.

“Well, we’re in here now, aren’t we, Kurusu-kun?” replied Isamu.

“Don’t worry, Toudou, we’re not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so………” said Ryuji before he pull out a handgun from his pants pocket.

“Sakamoto-kun, that’s………!” gasped Isamu in shocked (same goes for Akira) at seeing Ryuji taking and holding out a handgun to her.

“It’s fine, Toudou! I brought this just in case! It’s a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!” added Ryuji reassuringly to Isamu.

“That’s a toy gun!” said Morgana.

“But it looks totally real, so it’ll at least fake em’ out.” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana then glance back to Isamu. “I brought some medicine, too. You know what they say: “Providin is pre……… something”. Huh? Huh?”

“Very well then, Sakamoto-kun.” sighed Isamu as she took the gun and the medicines from Ryuji.

“So you were planning this from the start……… Well, fine. If you all are ready to go, we’ll resume our infiltration.” said Morgana as he shake his head at Ryuji before he told them that they’re all ready to go on.

Once Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana are sure that the knights are gone (and they also overheard that the knights had taken the prisoners to a training hall place), they cautiously came out of the room, turned to their left to run down the hallway, saw a knight shadow standing guard in front of a cell door and Morgana began explaining to them about security levels of Palaces before both Isamu and Morgana charge toward the knight shadow and take him down with their Personas and weapons.

After Isamu and Morgana take down the knight shadow, they then opened the cell door, went down another hallway and walked down several staircases, saw and take down another knight shadow standing guard in front of another door with the handgun that Ryuji gave to her (and which make Morgana explain the basic of Gun Attacks, Party Tactics, Skill Selection Assistance and Rush Mode to Isamu) before they resumed on walking down the hallway, met and take down some more knight shadows patrolling the hallway (and level up a little more), walk across a drawbridge to the other side of the hallway, saw another knight shadow standing guard in front of another door and Morgana explain a special battle basic to Isamu called “All-Out Attack” before they charge toward the knight shadow, knock it down before they jumped and started attacking the knight shadow swiftly from all sides and finish it off (which shocked and amazed both Akira and Ryuji when they saw it).

After both Isamu and Morgana take down the knight shadow, they opened the door, saw that they’re inside the large training hall place, walked across another drawbridge and they soon saw with sadness, horror and anger looks on their faces (specifically Ryuji) at the terrible sight of the knight shadows beating and abusing the young guys wearing sports uniforms. Both Isamu and Akira try their best to calm and restrained Ryuji as he began yelling and cursing loudly at Kamoshida and his knights for beating and abusing the sports guys (even after Morgana told him that they’re cognitive beings instead of real peoples).

After a short while, Ryuji finally calm down and both Isamu and Akira released him and he thanked them for it before he decided to memorized the faces of the abused guys clearly in his mind since the camera apps on their phones are down. After he’s done memorizing all of their faces, Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana then turned around and quickly make their way up and out of the large dungeon place.


	22. Chapter 22

As Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana ran back into the front entrance of the castle, they gasped and stopped running when they saw Kamoshida standing in the middle of the room with a group of 6 knight shadows (one of them is a golden-coloured knight with 2 red-coloured feathers at the top of his helmet and holding a slightly larger sword and a red, white and golden-coloured shield in his hands) standing behind him.

“……… You knaves and wench again?” sneered Kamoshida. “To think you three’d make the same mistake again. You’re all hopeless!”

“The school ain’t your goddamn castle!” exclaimed Ryuji firmly at Kamoshida as he took a few steps forward. “I’ve memorized each of their faces real good. You’re goin’ down!”

“It seems it’s true when they say “barking dogs seldom bites”.” said Kamoshida before he smirked evilly at them. “How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.”

“The hell are you getting’ at!?” yell Ryuji as he glared at Kamoshida.

“I speak of the “Track Traitor” who acted in violence, ending his teammates’ dreams.” Kamoshida taunted Ryuji. “Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your……… selfish act.”

“Ngh………” grunted Ryuji as he flinch and look away from Kamoshida.

“That’s enough already, Kamoshida!” yell Akira as he glared at Kamoshida for mentioning the sore subject of the track team to Ryuji.

“You shut up and be your usual silent and cowardly self like that Mishima, Kurusu! After all, that’s the other thing you’re good at besides cooking!” sneered Kamoshida at Akira (who flinch and look guiltily down on the floor).

“Track Traitor”? “Silent and cowardly self”? What does he mean by that, Kurusu-kun? Sakamoto-kun?” asked Isamu as she and Morgana glance in confusion at both Akira and Ryuji.

“What a surprise. So you’re accompanying them without knowing anything at all?” said Kamoshida mockingly at Isamu. “Sakamoto betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever while Kurusu just stays and watched from the peanut gallery and didn’t even lift a finger to help or do anything at all.”

“That’s not true!” yell Ryuji in denial at Kamoshida’s words while Akira is still looking down on the floor.

“You’ve come along with these fools and are now going to end up dead……… But fortunately for you, I still wanted you alive and all for myself, pretty transfer student with a criminal record.” said Kamoshida as he ignored Ryuji and leered at Isamu (who glared in anger and disgust at him) before he raised his right hand to gestured to the knights standing behind him. “Go, capture her alive and kill the rest. I don’t want my castle to be sully with garbages like them.” Kamoshida ordered his knights.

“What did you just say!? Like hell I would let myself be captured by your knights and let your put your filthy hands on me!” exclaimed Isamu in anger and disgust at Kamoshida (who only laughed evilly at her).

The knights obeyed Kamoshida’s orders before they take a few steps forward, shake and burst apart in a shower of black and red liquid and reveal 5 red-eyed, dark purple-skinned horses with green horns, white manes and tails on their heads, necks and behind them.

“Goddammit………” growled Ryuji as he and Akira narrowed their eyes and gritted their teeth in helplessness and frustration when they saw the knights burst and change into shadow horses.

“Akira, Ryuji, get back!” ordered Morgana as he and Isamu run forward in front of Akira and Ryuji to shield them, summoned forth Sonya and Zorro as they prepared themselves for another battle against the shadow horses that’s slowly surrounds them. Both Isamu and Morgana uses Kouga and Garu skills on the horse shadows and only managed to partially injured them before the horse shadows charge and rammed their horns several times on both Isamu and Morgana (which make them yell out in pain) and knock them both down onto the floor. Once Kamoshida saw his knights take down Isamu and Morgana, he approach Morgana, raised and pressed his foot down on his back.

“Rgh……… You piece of-” grunted Morgana angrily at Kamoshida (who glance and smirked silently down at Morgana).

“Morgana……… Agh!” said Isamu before she yell out in pain when she felt one of the knights roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pull her up from the ground.

“Toudou-san! Morgana!” yell Akira worriedly at Isamu and Morgana before he run forward with the intention to helped them both out. But before he could get to them, another knight intercepted him and rammed his shield on Akira, making him yell out in pain before he fell to his knees on the floor.

“Heh, that’s what happens to you when you try to be a hero, Kurusu.” said Kamoshida smugly at Akira (who glared at him) before he glance at Ryuji (who’s also on his knees on the floors too). “And you, I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right, Sakamoto?” sneered Kamoshida.

“No………” said Ryuji as he shake his head.

“What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly……… How dare you raised your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?” said Kamoshida as he smirked at Ryuji.

“You’re wrong! That wasn’t practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!” said Ryuji in helpless anger at Kamoshida as he lowered himself to lay his forehead on the floor while beating the floor with his fists.

“It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!” Kamoshida sneered at Ryuji again. “That coach who got fired was hopeless too……… Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg.” Added Kamoshida smugly at Ryuji.

“………What?” said Ryuji as he lifted his head to look up with a shock look on his face.

“Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!” said Kamoshida mockingly at Ryuji before he glance at Akira. “And as for you, Kurusu, I’ll make sure to crush and take down your cooking club from the school, like how I did with his track team!”

“What? You dare to do that to the club and the innocent members that I’m responsible for, you bastard!” snarled Akira as he glared even more darkly at Kamoshida.

“Dammit……… Am I gonna lose again………? Not only can I not run anymore……… the track team is gone too ‘cause of this asshole………!” said Ryuji in helpless anger to himself.

“So that’s why………” murmured Morgana sadly at Ryuji before he let out another pained grunt when Kamoshida pressed his foot harder on Morgana.

“How could you do that to him and wanted to do the same to Kurusu-kun, you bastard……… Ugh!” Isamu snapped angrily at Kamoshida before she gasped in pain when the knight clench her hair more tightly and painfully in his fist.

“Once this thing is dealt with and I’ve make the criminal girl my newest whore, you and Kurusu’ll be next.” said Kamoshida smugly to both Akira and Ryuji before he began laughing in triumph.

“Akira! Ryuji!” Morgana yell out to them both.

“What are you two doing? Stand up for yourselves! Are you two just going to let this bastard get away with this!?” Isamu yell out to them both as well.

“……… No, I don’t want to, Toudou-san. I’ve had enough of staying silent and watched as he make other students suffered and hurt them.” said Akira.

“……… You’re right. Everything that was important to me was taken by him……… I’ll never get ‘em back………” said Ryuji.

“Stay there and watch, you two. Take a good long look as this thing die for nothing before I’ve my merry way with the criminal girl because they sided with hopeless garbages like you two.” said Kamoshida as he smirked at them.

“Why don’t you shut your goddamn mouth, you sickening bastard! The more you talk, the more it makes me sick to the bone!” snapped Isamu angrily at Kamoshida (who glance and shrugged at her).

“No……… That’s what you are……… All you think about is using people……… You’re the real scumbag, Kamoshida!” snapped Ryuji as he and Akira stood up from the floor and slowly approach Kamoshida.

“What are you all doing? Silence them both!” Kamoshida yell at his knights.

“No more of me staying silent anymore, Kamoshida!” yell Akira angrily at Kamoshida.

“He’s right! So don’t you dare look down on us with that stupid smile on your face!” yell Ryuji as he stopped walking, glared hatefully and raised and pointed his finger at Kamoshida.


	23. Chapter 23

“ _Finally, you’ve shed away the cowardly part of yourself and stood up to him like a man._ ” said a deep male’s voice proudly at Akira.

“ _You’ve made me wait quite a while._ ” said another deep male’s voice slightly impatiently at Ryuji.

Soon after both Akira and Ryuji heard the deep voices of the two males spoke to them from somewhere, their eyes abruptly turned bright yellow before they felt indescribable pains suddenly wracked their heads and bodies, causing them to raised their hands to clutch their throbbing heads before they fell groaning then screaming and writhing in pain and agony on the floor.

“ _That woman and the cat lying at the mercy of their enemies over there risked their lives for you and your friend. Aren’t you gonna save them both?_ ” the first male voice asked Akira.

“Ugh……… Of course……… I do.” replied Akira weakly and painfully to the male voice.

“ _You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact._ ” the second male voice told Ryuji.

“ _You answer correctly, my master. Then let us commenced with the contract at once._ ” said the first male voice even more proudly at Akira.

“ _Since your name has been disgraced by him already, why not hoist the flag and wreck havoc………? The “other you” who exists within desires it thus………_ ” the second male voice told Ryuji.

“ _Vow to me now, I am thou, thou art I……… The time has come for you to show him what you’re truly made of!_ ” said the first male voice firmly to Akira (who stopped writhing and screaming in pain and agony as he felt the pain in his head and body went away) before a black, spade-like mask appear on his face.

“ _I an thou, thou art I……… There is no turning back……… The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_ ” said the second male voice firmly to Ryuji (who stopped writhing and screaming in pain and agony as well) before a dark grey, skull-like mask appear on his face.

“Hmph. What can the two of you do?” sneered the knight holding Isamu’s hair tightly in his hand at both Akira and Ryuji. “Cower in fear and watch!”

Both Akira and Ryuji stood up from the floor as they tightly grabbed hold of their masks with their hands to try to pull them away and they managed to ripped the masks off of their faces, causes blood to burst out and run down their faces as they screamed in pained unison before 2 strong beams of dark blue flames suddenly appear and enveloped around both Akira and Ryuji while a strong gust of wind blow out toward Kamoshida and his knight minions and send them flying backward and falling on their backs on the floor away from them and both Isamu and Morgana (who stood up from the floor and watched both Akira and Ryuji awaken to their Personas with silent shock and awed looks on their faces).

As the dark blue flames and the gust of wind slowly died down and reveal both Akira (whose uniform had change into a different dark grey collared shirt with a long black trench coat over his shirt, long black trousers and short dark brown heeled boots on his legs and a pair of bright red gloves on his hands) and Ryuji (whose uniform had change into a different long sleeve black leather jacket with a long red scarf tied around his neck, matching long pants with knee pads on it, a slightly large grey belt tied around his waist, dark grey combat boots on his legs and a pair of yellow gloves on his hands) with 2 intimidating-looking Personas floating in thin air behind them. The one floating behind Akira is a black-faced man with flaming orange slitted eyes, long horns on his forehead and a wide, wicked smile on his face and wearing a black shirt with a long-sleeve dark red bolero jacket over it, long black pants with thigh high dark red boots over it, a black top hat on his head, a pair of clawed black gloves on his hands and dark blue wings behind his back (a bit like Isamu’s persona, Sonya) while the one floating behind Ryuji is a skeletal-faced, yellow-eyed pirate man standing on and using a dark blue ship like a skateboard with the face of a war head painted on the front of it and wearing a long sleeve blue admiral coat with two swords crossed over each other on the front of his coat, a yellow cannon on his right hand and a yellow glove on his left hand, long black trousers and matching short black boots on his legs with a long red cape billowing behind him, an eyepatch covering his left eye and a black pirate hat with a white skull painted on the front of it on his head. A second later, both Akira and Ryuji raised their heads to glance and smirked wickedly at Kamoshida.

“Ugh……… These two as well!?” said Kamoshida as he and his knight minions stood up from the floor.

“Right on……… Wassup, Persona……… This effin’ rocks!” said Ryuji excitedly as he glance down at his gloved hands. “Now that Kurusu and I got these powers like Toudou and Morgana, it’s time for payback……… Yo, we’re ready……… Bring it on!” said Ryuji as he clasped and cracked his knuckles together while staring smugly at Kamoshida and his knight minions.

“ _So this is what Toudou-san and Morgana gone through when their Personas awaken from within them, not a bad feeling at all._ ” thought Akira smugly to himself before he quickly approach Isamu and Morgana (while his persona followed behind him). “Are you two alright, Toudou-san? Morgana?” asked Akira worriedly to them.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Akira.

“Yup! Like Lady Isamu says!” replied Morgana to Akira (who nodded to them before they turned to glance at Kamoshida and his knight minions as well).

“Ngh……… Don’t mock me, you brats!” snapped the golden-armored knight angrily at them before he transform into a red-armored knight sitting on a purple horse and holding a menacing long spear in his left hand.

“Ravage them, Arsene!” yell Akira.

“Blast them away, Captain Kidd!” yell Ryuji as he raised his hand and pointed a finger at the red-armored knight sitting on his horse.

“What troublemaker brats that dared bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters!” yell the red-armored knight to them.

“What we do and be responsible for others isn’t trifle matters at all! Shall we, Arsene?” snapped Akira as he briefly glance up at Arsene.

“Kamoshida’s cognition ain’t changin’ right? Then I’ll act like the troublemaker I am! Let’s do this, Captain Kidd!” exclaimed Ryuji as he briefly glance up at Captain Kidd as well.

The red-armored knight shadow scoffed at them as he raised his spear to summoned forth 4 horse shadows then ordered them to charge and rammed them down. Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ryuji got into battle stances and uses Aqua, Garu, Eiha and Zio skills on the 4 horse shadows and take them down. They then uses their skills on the red-armored knight and his horse, managed to knock him down before they jumped and attack the knight and his horse swiftly and relentlessly from all sides until they defeated him together.

“I am……… a loyal subject……… of the glorious King Kamoshida……… So why……… have I lost!?” said the knight weakly to himself.

“It just proves that Kamoshida ain’t anything special at all.” said Ryuji smugly at the knight while Akira nodded in agreement to Ryuji. The knight shadow and his horse then transform back into it’s previous golden-armored knight look before he fell on his back on the floor and moved no more while Kamoshida stared down at him with a disappointed look on his face. As for both Akira and Ryuji, they panted in exhaustion and take deep breaths of air for themselves since the awakening of their Personas drained them greatly.

“So tired………” panted Akira.

“Believe me, I know the feeling, Kurusu-kun. But you’ll get used to it slowly.” said Isamu reassuringly to Akira.

“I hope so, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he glance and gave her a small, tired smile.

“……… How ‘bout that!?” yell Ryuji as he weakly glared at Kamoshida.

“Whoa……… So Akira and Ryuji had the potentials too, like me and Lady Isamu………” said Morgana as he glance in awed at both Akira and Ryuji.

“Even if you apologize to us now……… We ain’t forgivin’ you………!” added Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida.

“I told you all that this is my castle. It seems you all still don’t understand………” said Kamoshida smugly to them as he took a few steps forward before he turned to glance to his right, raised and hold out his hand to gestured someone to come out. The next second, two familiar girls wearing purple leopard print bikini and blue with white pokka-dots bikini and also wearing diamond tiaras with cat ears on them on their heads came walking out toward Kamoshida and wrapped their arms and bodies on both sides of Kamoshida. Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana gasped and gaped in shock when they saw who the two girls are.

“Wh- Takamaki and Toudou!?” sputtered Ryuji.

“Why is there another Toudou-san and why the hell is she with him!?” exclaimed Akira in shock.

“Oh my god! This is how he see me, as a shameless bikini-clad girl!? I am beyond disgusted of him now!” said Isamu as she glared hatefully at Kamoshida while rubbing her arms to clear away the goosebumps on it.

“Oh……… what meow-velous and beautiful girls………!” purred Morgana as he glance dreamily at not-Takamaki and not-Isamu.

“Morgana! Not helping at all!” snapped Isamu angrily at Morgana.

“Oh! I’m so sorry for saying that, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana apologetically to Isamu (who scoffed and look away from him, which sadden him even more).

“What’s going on………!?” said Ryuji in confusion.

“I don’t know, Ryuji. But there’s something off about this.” said Akira as he stepped in front of Isamu to block her view of seeing her copy with Kamoshida.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, Kurusu……… But why is Takamaki even here!?” said Ryuji as he glance at Akira then glance back at Kamoshida, not-Takamaki and not-Isamu and saw Kamoshida started caressing not-Takamaki’s jaw while not-Isamu smiled joyfully at him. “Hey! Let go of her, you perv!” yell Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida.

“How many times must I tell you all until you all understand?” said Kamoshida as he glance in annoyance at them. “This is MY castle-a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me……… That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you all.” added Kamoshida as he let go of not-Takamaki’s jaw.

“Takamaki! Say somethin’!” Ryuji called out to her but she ignored him.

“Calm down, Ryuji! It seems those girls aren’t real ones! They’re the same as those slaves-beings made from Kamoshida’s cognition of them!” Morgana said and explain to Ryuji.

“Yeah, we can see and know that they’re not real.” said Akira.

“Are you two jealous?” asked Kamoshida smugly to them.

“Of you? No, I’m disgusted at what I see now and so does the real Toudou-san standing behind me.” snapped Akira angrily at Kamoshida.

“Hmph. Maybe not you but I’m sure Sakamoto is. After all, women aren’t drawn to problematic punks like you all.” said Kamoshida mockingly to them

“Dammit………!” said Ryuji as he glared at Kamoshida.

“Ignore that sick bastard, Sakamoto-kun. He’s just trying to riled you up.” said Isamu.

“Yeah, you’re right, Toudou. Thanks for telling me about it.” said Ryuji thankfully to Isamu.

“Clean them up this instant!” yell Kamoshida before a group of 4 knight shadows appear between him and his 2 cognitive girls and Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana.

“We’re outnumbered……… Let’s scram before we get surrounded!” said Morgana worriedly to them.

“We’re not gonna do anything and just run!?” protested Ryuji.

“Stop your protesting, Sakamoto-kun! Let’s listen to Morgana and get out of here if we don’t want to die.” snapped Isamu in annoyance at Ryuji.

“See? Lady Isamu agreed with me! She at least got a level head unlike you.” said Morgana.

“They’re right, Ryuji. We should leave now.” said Akira.

“Ngh……… Fine.” said Ryuji in reluctant agreement to them. “We’ll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us, Kamoshida………!” added Ryuji firmly to Kamoshida (which make him laugh evilly at Ryuji).

“Fine! I was beginning to get bored of torturing the ones here! Come at me whenever you all want, if you don’t care about your lives!” said Kamoshida smugly to them before he let out another evil laugh, turned and began walking away with not-Takamaki and not-Isamu following behind him.

“Ignore him! Let’s go!” said Morgana as he turned to glance at Akira, Ryuji and Isamu before they turned and run away from them and out of the ballroom toward the room where the ventilation shaft is and quickly climb up and crawled out of the castle.


	24. Chapter 24

Once Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana got out of the castle through the ventilation shaft, they stopped near the entrance of the castle to deeply catch their breaths.

“Anyways! I don’t remember changin’ into this!” panted Ryuji as he straighten himself and glance down confusingly at his new outfit.

“Neither do I.” said Akira as he glance down confusingly at his new outfit as well.

“Those outfits suits you two a lot. You look like a dark yet elegant magician, Kurusu-kun while you look like a dark and dangerous thug, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu as she glance at their new outfits with a smirk on her face.

“Really? You think so, Toudou-san?” said Akira.

“Uhh……… Should we be happy about what you just said about our new outfits?” said Ryuji as he felt a little embarrassed at Isamu complimenting their outfits. “Then again, it ain’t as bad as yours or Kurusu.”

“……… I take back what I said about your clothes, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Huh? Oh, come on!” said Ryuji.

“Quiet, you all! Kamoshida’s knights are still looking for us!” whisper Morgana slightly harshly to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji and they immediately stay silent and listen to the voices of the knights talking and searching for them in every rooms from inside the castle until they went away to another inner part of the castle. Once they’re sure that the knights are gone, they relax and resumed their conversation.

“So what’s goin’ on? I’m completely lost, guys………!” said Ryuji.

“I told you 2 and Lady Isamu before. When a Persona-user opposes a Palace’s ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens.” explained Morgana to them as he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s to prevent you from being affected by distortions.”

“Is this……… a skull?” asked Ryuji as he take off his mask and glance at it.

“Your appearance reflects your inner self. It’s the rebel that slumbers within……… Not that you’ll get it like Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smirk at Ryuji.

“Nope………” sighed Ryuji as he lowered his head and slumped his shoulders a little.

“Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is.” said Morgana in a slightly exasperated tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Easy for you to say.” Ryuji retorted back to Morgana as he put his mask back on his face then crossed his arms over his chest before he gasped in shock when he realised something. “Wait, we’re in deep shit!”

“Pipe down, Sakamoto-kun!” snapped Isamu.

“She’s right, Ryuji! Be quiet!” added Morgana.

“We might’ve gotten away here, but we’re still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school………” said Ryuji nervously to them.

“That’s true, Ryuji.” said Akira grimly to Ryuji.

“That’s quite sharp of you!……… For being an idiot.” said Morgana in mock praise to Ryuji. “Relax, you two. The Kamoshida in reality can’t possibly know about what happens here. A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed-a side of one’s personality they don’t want to see.” added Morgana reassuringly to them.

“……… So we’re okay?” asked Ryuji.

“Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?” asked Morgana.

“No, he didn’t, Morgana.” replied Isamu.

“There you have it.” said Morgana smugly to them.

“We’re glad to hear and know that, Morgana.” said Akira gratefully to Morgana.

“All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-” Ryuji began saying to both Isamu and Akira before he got cut off by Morgana.

“Wait. I guided you all as promised. It’s your turn to cooperate with me.” Morgana told them and they glance down at Morgana with confused looks on their faces. “That’s why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything.”

“Huh? Cooperate?” asked Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“Don’t you guys remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form. That’s why we must delve deep into Mementos and-” replied Morgana before he got cut off by Ryuji.

“Whoa, hold on. What’re you goin’ on and on about? We never said anything about helpin’ you out.” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“ _Mementos?_ ” thought Isamu to herself about the mysterious place called “Mementos” that Morgana just told them.

“Huh? Don’t tell me……… Are you guys and Lady Isamu not going to repay the hospitality that I showed you all?” said Morgana as he glance back and forth at both Akira and Ryuji in surprise before he glance at Isamu. “And what about you, Lady Isamu? You’re going to up and leave too, even though you’re already part of my master plan!?”

“What? Of course I’ll helped you out, Morgana.” said Isamu softly to Morgana (which make him smiled gratefully at her).

“Come on, Toudou! We’re busy!” said Ryuji (which make Isamu scowled at him) as he scratch his head a little before he crouch down in front of Morgana. “Thanks for everything, cat. You’ve got guts, bein’ a cat and all! See you around!” added Ryuji as he grinned at Morgana before he stood up, turned and walked swiftly away.

“Let’s go, Toudou-san!” said Akira as he grabbed hold of Isamu and bring her away with him after Ryuji before she could say anything.

“Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why’re you all wrapping this up like everything’s all hunky-dory!? Oh hell no! Get back here!………Grrr……… GRAAGGGHHH!!” yelled Morgana as he jumped up and down in anger at them for leaving him.

XXXX

“ _You’ve returned to the real world. Welcome back._ ” said the robotic female voice from the app on Isamu’s phone to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji after they came out from the other world, stand and leaned their bodies against the wall inside an alleyway opposite Shujin Academy as they catch their breaths.

“………Thank god. We’re back.” said Ryuji in relief before he turned to glance tiredly at both Isamu and Akira. “I dragged you two around in that castle a lot, huh?……… I’m sorry, guys.” Ryuji apologized to them.

“It’s fine, Ryuji.” said Akira reassuringly to him. “Ugh, I’m dead tired……… How you and Toudou holdin’ up?” asked Ryuji.

“I’m quite exhausted.” replied Akira quietly.

“I’m just a bit tired, Sakamoto-kun. Thanks for asking.” replied Isamu.

“Me too……… Man, I’m gonna sleep like a rock when I get home.” said Ryuji tiredly and in agreement to Isamu and Akira before he grin widely at them. “But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good. I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin’ like slaves. Once we find and make ‘em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done. So……… you two wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?” added Ryuji in a triumphant tone of voice to them before he asked them a question.

“Alright, I’ll help you out, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu.

“So do I, Ryuji.” said Akira.

“Really!? Great! Now that’s what I’m talking about.” said Ryuji happily to them both.

“Wait a minute, Ryuji. I think Toudou-san should stay out of this since she has a record………” said Akira as he suddenly remember about Isamu’s record and glance sadly at her.

“Oh yeah, you’re right, Kurusu. Everyone already knows about her record. They totally got her pegged as a criminal.” said Ryuji as he glance sadly at Isamu too.

“It’s fine, you two. I don’t mind about it.” said Isamu reassuringly to Akira and Ryuji before she frowned and crossed her arms. “But I’m curious, how is it that all the other students knew of my record?” asked Isamu.

“Kamoshida blabbed about it to them, that’s how they all knew, Toudou!” replied Ryuji with a scowl look on his face while Akira nodded in sad agreement to her.

“Why am I not surprised that he’s the one who told them?” said Isamu with a shake of her head.

“No one else besides a teacher could’ve leaked it out that fast!” said Ryuji as he angrily crossed his arms over his chest. “It doesn’t matter if it’s a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn’t agree with. Just like he did with me………! No one’ll take anything I say seriously.”

“Still, those rumors about him doing physical abuse on those volleyball members might be real, after what we saw in that basement dungeon room inside and under the castle.” said Akira.

“Yeah. And after seein’ Kamoshida’s distorted heart-thing in person, there’s no way I can just sit back!” said Ryuji with a determined look on his face to Isamu and Akira.

“I’ll helped you guys out too, like I say a few second ago.” said Isamu.

“Are you sure about that, Toudou-san? What about your record?” asked Akira worriedly to Isamu.

“To hell with my record, Kurusu-kun! I wanted my own pound of vengeance from him when I saw a shameless copy of myself all over him!” replied Isamu angrily to Akira (who flinch and stepped away from her).

“In that case, we’ll be countin’ on each other! Don’t you two worry; I’m hyped about this too!” said Ryuji excitedly to Isamu and Akira and they nodded to him before Isamu froze when she felt the time around her stopped and she heard a girl’s voice spoke to her from within her head.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“Acting as a Phantom Thief would’ve been more efficient alone. You could’ve gone about it that way………” said Sae to Isamu as she flicked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “However, you did not. There are merits to having associates……… That’s what you decided. Am I wrong?” demanded Sae.

“So, what does it matter to you, Sae-san?” replied Isamu.

“Who are they? Tell me their names!” asked Sae, ignoring Isamu’s words.

“I don’t know, I can’t remember………” replied Isamu as she looked down at her bruised hands.

“Fine. You may continue.” said Sae as she leaned back in her chair.

XXXX

**_I am thou, thou art I………_ **

**_Thou hast acquired two new vows._ **

**_They shall become the wings of rebellion_ **

**_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._ **

**_With the birth of the Chariot and Hunger Persona,_ **

**_I have obtained the wings of blessing_ **

**_that shall lead to freedom and new power………_ **

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu look up and saw 2 cards (a red, yellow and black card with the figure of a knight standing on two lions and a red, pink and black card of a woman floating above dozens of snake heads under her) appearing and floating above Akira and Ryuji’s head before they fell and landed accurately on her hand and time resumed around her.

“ _Okay, that was quite weird. Time stops around me and I saw 2 bizarre-looking cards appearing above Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun’s heads before they fell on my hand. Not only that, I also felt like I just establish bonds with them. I’ll be sure to ask Igor about it later._ ” thought Isamu in confusion to herself as she quickly put the cards into her pocket just as Ryuji’s stomach started growling quite loudly.

“What the? Was that your stomach, Sakamoto-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Oh……… right. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” muttered Ryuji in slight embarrassment to Isamu and Akira. “It’d be weird splittin’ off now, so why don’t we grab a bite somewhere?” said Ryuji.

“Then why don’t you two come to Leblanc with me now? I’ll cooked up some curry for you two.” suggested Akira.

“For real? Thanks, man!” said Ryuji gratefully to Akira before he glance at Isamu. “Also I want to hear and know more about your past, Toudou!”

“Very well then, Sakamoto-kun. Let’s go.” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes in slight exasperation at Ryuji before they walked out of the alleyway and head toward the station together.

Once they stepped into the station and wait for their train, Isamu heard and saw Goro calling out to her amongst the crowd (which make her smile) before he make his way past the crowd to her, Akira (who recognized him as the Detective Prince) and Ryuji (who’s confused when he saw him) and gave her a bright smile. Both Isamu and Goro briefly talk about their day for a while before she introduced him, Akira and Ryuji to each other (who were surprised to know that she and Goro were childhood friends). Isamu then ask Goro if he wanted to join them for dinner in Leblanc and he agreed to it before the train that they were waiting for arrived and they soon stepped into the train and head to Yongen-Jaya.


	25. Chapter 25

Once Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Goro arrived in the station of Yongen-Jaya and got off the train and walked out of the station, they then head toward Leblanc together before Akira pushed open the door to the small cafe to let them head in first then he head in behind them and closed the door. Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Goro then greeted and bowed politely to Akira’s boss, Sojiro (who’s a bit surprised to see Akira bringing his classmates and the young detective guy (which he saw on TV) to Leblanc before he greeted back to them and told Akira to helped him out in the kitchen, which he did after he put down his bag and put on an apron).

“So, this is the Leblanc café that you messaged me about 2 nights ago that cooked and brewed one of the best curry and coffee, huh, Isa? It’s quite the rustic-looking yet cozy and quiet place. I like it, Isa.” said Goro quite approvingly as he, Isamu and Ryuji sat down on the chairs at the counter.

“See? I knew that you would find this place to your liking, Goro.” said Isamu happily to Goro (who smiled back at her).

“So, what will you 3 kids be having today?” asked Sojiro.

“Give me the beef curry and a can of Coke, boss!” replied Ryuji casually.

“I’ll have what I ordered the other day when I came here with my uncle, Sakura-san.” replied Isamu.

“I’ll have what she’s having and a cup of coffee, please.” replied Goro.

“Alright, your foods and drinks will be out in a few minutes.” said Sojiro before he turned and went into the kitchen to cooked and brewed the curry and coffee with Akira. After a few minutes, both Sojiro and Akira brought and put their foods and drinks down on the counter in front of them.

“Here you go, kids. Enjoy.” said Sojiro.

“Thanks, Sakura-san. How much are they, by the way?” Isamu asked Sojiro, who told her the price before she, Goro and Ryuji pay him for their meals then they proceed to ate and drank their foods and drinks while Sojiro went back into the kitchen and stay there.

“ _Oh my, this is………_ ” thought Goro as he slightly widened his eyes in surprise and delight after he finish his curry and take a sip of his coffee.

“So, how’s the curry and coffee, Goro?” asked Isamu as she glance at him.

“They’re delicious, Isa. I’m glad that you told me about this place. Seems that this place has become a new spot of mine.” replied Goro as he glance and gave her another smile.

“Good to know that you like it here, Akechi-kun.” said Akira as he came out of the kitchen and nodded to Goro.

“Now that we had our meals and drinks, it’s time you told us on how you got yourself a record, Toudou.” asked Ryuji bluntly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know. I did say that I’ll tell you and Kurusu-kun about it.” replied Isamu to both Akira and Ryuji (while Goro gave Ryuji a look of disapproval) before she told them about her past.

“WHAT!? The hell! How much shittier can that asshole be!?” yelled Ryuji in a loud, shock then angry tone of voice after he heard the part on how Isamu got herself a criminal record.

“That’s terrible. I’m sorry to hear that, Toudou-san………” said Akira sadly to Isamu before he glance at Goro. “And where were you when she try to help that woman from that man, Akechi-kun?” asked Akira.

“I was busy with solving a case when she try to help that woman from that man. By the time I knew about it, it was already a little too late for me to help Isa.” replied Goro sadly to Akira.

“It’s fine, Kurusu-kun. I don’t blame Goro for being unable to help me out so you don’t blame him too. And also, calm down, Sakamoto-kun. It’s all in the past now.” said Isamu firmly to Akira and Ryuji as she raised and placed her hand on Goro’s shoulder to console him a little.

“Are you for real, Toudou? If it was me, I wouldn’t calm down until I punched that dick in his face.” said Ryuji.

“And so, you left your hometown and came to Shibuya to live with your uncle, huh?” asked Akira rhetorically to Isamu.

“Yes, that’s right.” replied Isamu with a nod of her head.

“You know, after hearing about your past, you, me and Kurusu might be more alike than I originally thought, Toudou. Except for your childhood friend sitting next to you. No offense.” said Ryuji slightly politely to Goro.

“None at all.” said Goro.

“And exactly what do you mean by that, Sakamoto-kun? What did you do?” asked Isamu.

“Hey, you don’t have to call me Sakamoto-kun all the time, Toudou. You can just call me Ryuji. And I don’t got a record like you. I mean, that’s not the point.” replied Ryuji as he frown at Isamu.

“Then what’s your point, Ryuji-kun?” asked Isamu.

“I think what Ryuji mean is that how we’re treated like useless hindrances by the other people around us, like we don’t have a place to belong.” replied Akira (which caused a look of resign and sadness to briefly appear on Goro’s face which they didn’t noticed).

“What the heck, Kurusu? I was gonna tell her that myself!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Akira.

“Alright, Ryuji. I’ll keep quiet now and let you tell her the rest yourself.” said Akira as he briefly raised his hands in a mock placating manner (which amused Isamu and Goro a little) before he turned and went back into the kitchen.

“So, what else you want to tell me about, Ryuji-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Well, I did something stupid at school before though, that’s it.” replied Ryuji before he trailed off into silence.

“Is that all you’re gonna tell me, Ryuji-kun?” said Isamu.

“Yeah, that’s it, Toudou.” said Ryuji.

“Well then, I guess I’ll be going home now. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow and I’ll see you next time, Goro.” said Isamu as she grabbed her bag and stood up from the chair.

“Alright then, see you tomorrow, Toudou.” said Ryuji.

“Hold on a minute, Isa. Do you need me to walk you home? It’s quite dangerous for a girl like you to go home by herself at this time.” suggested Goro concernly to Isamu.

“Oh no, it’s alright, Goro. I can watch out for myself so you don’t have to trouble yourself with walking me home.” said Isamu reassuringly to Goro.

“It’s fine, Isa. It’s no trouble to me at all.” said Goro.

“But………” Isamu began to protest and got cut off by Akira.

“He’s got a point, Toudou-san. It’s indeed dangerous during this time. You should have someone close to you walk you home, just to be safe.” said Akira in agreement to Goro from the kitchen.

“Alright then, Kurusu-kun. Let’s go, Goro.” said Isamu in agreement to Akira (who nodded to her) and Goro, who smiled in relief to her before he stood up from his chair, thanked Akira and Sojiro-san for the food and drink before he and Isamu left the café and head to the station.


	26. Chapter 26

**Meanwhile, in the courtyard in Shujin Academy………**

While Isamu, Goro, Akira and Ryuji were having their dinner and conversation at Leblanc café in Yongen-Jaya, Takamaki and a fair-skinned, brown-eyed girl with long black hair tied up with a pink hairband into a ponytail behind her head and wearing a long sleeve white sweater (with the sleeves roll up to her elbows), black skirt with red and black stripe patterns on it, a black cloth around her right leg and white shoes on her feet were sitting on the blue bench next to 2 vending machines as they talk about their day.

“Are you alright, Shiho? You look tired lately.” asked Takamaki concernly to the girl named Shiho (which make her let out a deep sigh).

“………I-I haven’t been sleeping well lately………” replied Shiho reluctantly to Takamaki. “Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things………”

“Shiho………” murmured Takamaki even more concernly to Shiho.

“Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking……… Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup………?” said Shiho unconfidently to herself and to Takamaki.

“Don’t worry! Just be confident in yourself!” said Takamaki in a forced cheerful and reassuring tone of voice to Shiho. “Your skills have been recognized! It’s all because you work harder than anyone else!”

“………Yeah……… Volleyball’s all I have, after all………” said Shiho as she slowly glance at Takamaki with a bleak look on her face then glance away from her.

“More importantly, was that injury on your left arm OK? It looked really swollen.” asked Takamaki.

“No, it’s nothing, it’s normal……… Especially since a meet’s coming up………” replied Shiho with a shake of her head.

Takamaki fell silent and continue to glance concernly at Shiho, not knowing what else to say to her. The next second, the short blue-haired, bruised-looking student approach and stopped near them with a resign look on his face.

“Sorry to interrupt, Suzui. Um……… Kamoshida-sensei told me to get you.” said the student apologetically to Shiho before he told her the reason he came to them.

“Huh? What does he want, Mishima-kun………?” asked Shiho as a shock then worry look appear on her face.

“He didn’t say………” replied the student named Mishima softly to her as he look away from her and Takamaki (which make them glance and exchange worry looks with each other).

“Ann, I………” said Shiho worriedly to Ann.

“It’ll be fine, Shiho! I bet it’s a meeting about a starting lineup or something.” said Ann reassuringly to Shiho (who didn’t say anything for a few seconds then glance and smiled at her).

“………Yeah. Well, I better go………” said Shiho bleakly to Ann as they stood up from the bench.

“Yup. Good luck!” said Ann as she clench and pumped her fist before she watched as Shiho followed Mishima to the PE office where Kamoshida is. “Hang in there, Shiho………!” added Ann fiercely under her breath.

XXXX

**In Shibuya………**

“Alright, Isa. Tell me what’s troubling you in your mind. I know that you’re lying when you told me that you were having a nice day in your new school.” asked Goro concernly yet firmly to Isamu after they arrived and got off the train in Shibuya station before they walked out of the station and head to her uncle’s house.

“Yeah, I know, Goro. There’s just no way for me to hide things from your sharp intuition as a detective prince sometimes. Even though we’ve been close friends for so long.” replied Isamu sarcastically at Goro.

“Don’t you use that sarcastic tone on me, Isa. You know what I’ll do if you keep using that tone.” Goro mock-warned her.

“Oh no, please don’t, Detective sir! I won’t do it again, I swear.” said Isamu in a mock-pleading tone of voice while she raised and clasped her hands together in a praying manner to Goro (which make him laugh in amusement at her actions).

“So, will you tell me now, Isa? Without making any jokes or using different voice tones to me?” said Goro after he’s done laughing at her.

“Alright, Goro. Today when I went to school, I noticed that the students around me were treating me and whispering behind my back that I’m a criminal. I was surprised that they knew about it because me having a criminal record is supposed to be kept under wraps.” said Isamu. “Later on, I found out the reason on how they knew about it from Kurusu-kun and Ryuji-kun, they told me that the PE teacher, Kamoshida is the one who purposely leaked my criminal record file for the students to know, see and gossip about it.”

“What!? How could a teacher do that to you!?” said Goro incredulously to Isamu.

“Because he’s a terrible excuse of a teacher who doesn’t like certain students who’s rebellious, who go against him or had criminal records.” said Isamu solemnly to Goro.

“I don’t believe this………” sighed Goro as he shake his head a little. “ _This just won’t do. Looks like I need to discreetly drop by Shujin Academy later to have a “friendly” chat with the principal._ ” thought Goro coldly in his mind.

“Yeah, I know, Goro. So much for me thinking that I’ll have a new start in a new school.” said Isamu with a sad smile on her face before she saw that they’ve arrived at her uncle’s house. “Oh, look. We’re here in front of my uncle’s house now, Goro.”

“Huh? Oh, you’re right, we are. Well then, goodbye, Isa. I’ll see you next time.” said Goro as he bade farewell to Isamu.

“Yeah, see you. Goro.” said Isamu as she bade farewell to him and watched him turned around and leave. Suddenly, time around Isamu stopped again and she heard the same girl’s voice spoke to her from within her head.

XXXX

“I can’t believe that you managed to evaded the police’s network until today………” said Sae to Isamu as she leaned forward a little. “The only logical explanation is that someone in the police has ties to the Phantom Thieves, or more specifically, you……… Explain yourself!” demanded Sae.

Isamu, however, didn’t say anything to her as she felt an unknown feeling of pain and sorrow rise up from within her.

“Fine then.” sighed Sae as she leaned back in her chair when she saw that Isamu decided to stay silent.

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Justice Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu look up and saw another card (a white and red card with the figure of a tipping scale standing in the middle of it) appear in thin air above her before it fell, landed on her hand and time resumed around her.

“ _Another bizarre-looking card? This is the third one that came to me right after I establish a bond with Goro._ ” thought Isamu in confusion to herself as she put the new card into her pocket with the other 2 cards, went into the house, greeted and had a short chat with her uncle about her day in school before she went upstairs, take a bath and put on her pajamas, put the 3 cards carefully into her desk drawer before she lie down on her bed and fell asleep.

XXXX

“ _Oh, just peachy. Here I am back in this prison room again._ ” thought Isamu in slight exasperation in her mind after she woke up and saw that she’s back in the blue prison room before she get up then stood up from the wooden bed and turned to glance at Caroline, Justine and Igor.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greeted Isamu. “I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.”

“Uh huh. What will you tell me now, Igor?” said Isamu dryly at Igor.

“What are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?” asked Igor.

“Yeah, I think so.” replied Isamu.

“Ah, glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel.” said Igor approvingly to Isamu. “Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered some partnerships with some people who awoke to the same powers, haven’t you?” added Igor.

“Yeah, I did. Are you talking about Kurusu-kun and Ryuji-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships.” replied Igor in a no-nonsense tone of voice to Isamu. “It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strengths. In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well.”

“Personas are the strength of heart……… The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain.” said Justine coolly to Isamu as she turned to glance at her.

“There are countless people in the city who have different talents that a weakling like you doesn’t. You better rack that noggin of yours to find and get them on your side. We’ll change that into power. Is that clear, inmate?” said Caroline sternly to Isamu as she turned to glance at her as well.

“Crystal clear.” said Isamu.

“Indeed. You should prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition.” said Igor before he began chuckling at Isamu. “We have a deal then.”

After Igor’s done talking to Isamu, she heard the same girl’s voice spoke to her in her head once again.

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Fool Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu saw a fourth card (a blue and white card with the figure of a man with a hat on his head, holding a stick with a bag tied on the end of it over his shoulder and with the figure of a dog behind him) appear and floated above Igor’s head before it flew toward Isamu and landed on her hand.

“ _Yet another card came to me plus I’ve establish another bond with Igor too. Not only that, I felt that I’ve got some new skills from the bond._ ” thought Isamu silently to herself.

“Well, you’ll come to understand it all in due time……… Continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.” said Igor.

“Now, this conversation’s over! Get lost, inmate!” said Caroline rudely to Isamu before she felt her eyelids get heavy, stagger back and lie back down on the wooden bed and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

“Good morning, Kurusu-kun.” Isamu greeted Akira when she saw him standing and leaning his back against the wall in the station as he wait for the train.

“Yeah, good morning to you too, Toudou-san.” Akira greeted back to her just as the train arrived and they went into the train with the other passengers before the train drove away from the station to Aoyama-Itchome. Once the train arrived and stopped in the station of Aoyama-Itchome, both Isamu and Akira leave the station and make their way to the school with the other students.

“How annoying-we’ve barely started high school, and already they’re making us play at a volleyball rally?” complained a male student walking in front of Isamu and Akira. “And why are they pitting us against the teacher team? Kamoshida’s gonna crush us.”

“Don’t be like that! We get to see his technique live and in person, though. We should totally get spiked on!” said the second male student walking next to him excitedly.

“Yeah, OK. You’re gonna get your face smashed in.” said the first male student irritably to him. “Just look at how banged up the members of the volleyball team is. What the hell goes on during their practices?”

Both Isamu and Akira glance and exchange frown looks with each other after they heard what the 2 male students walking in front of them just said about Kamoshida and the members of the volleyball team as they kept on walking to school. Once Isamu and Akira reached the school’s gate, they saw Ryuji standing and leaning his back against the wall before he make his way to them when he saw them, told Isamu that he and Akira wanted to exchange contact info with her and also about their plan to search for witnesses that suffered from Kamoshida’s physical abuse (which they forgot to tell her yesterday). Isamu nodded and exchange contact info with them before they head into the school.

XXXX

“Ok, listen up, everyone. As you all know, today is the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you’ve changed. Got it?” said Kawakami-sensei to her class before she turned and left the classroom.

Soon after Kawakami-sensei left the classroom, all the students stood up and left the classroom to head to the boys and girls locker rooms to change their outfits while they chatted excitedly among themselves. After they change into their gym outfits (short sleeve white T-shirts with long sleeve red track jacket (with white arrow patterns on it) over it and long red pants), they then left the locker rooms and head to the gym.

Once Isamu, Akira and the other students head into the gym, both Isamu and Akira split up and Isamu make her way past the cheering students toward the blue folding chairs that’s arranged in a straight line in front of the gym’s stage and she sat down on one of the chair next to Ann (who’s not paying attention to anything) while Akira head to where Ryuji is and sat down on the floor next to him and they watched as Kamoshida and his team of teachers beat the team of students.

“ _Those poor guys. If only those teachers could just hold back on their strength a little when they played volleyball against the students, especially the pervert Kamoshida._ ” thought Isamu sadly to the guys then angrily to Kamoshida and the other teachers.

After a while of Isamu, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and the rest of the students watched as Kamoshida kept on jumping and smacking the volleyball past the male students who jumped and try to get the ball to no avail, he jumped and smacked the ball another time past the male students and the ball went straight to Mishima, smacked hard right on his face (which caused Isamu and some of the female students to gasped and covered their mouths in worry and horror) before he fell sideways on the floor and the ball slowly roll away from him. Kamoshida glance at Mishima with a frown look on his face before he make his way past the other male students toward Mishima and got down on one knee near him.

“Sorry! Hey, are you alright!?” said Kamoshida worriedly to Mishima before he turned to glance at the other students. “Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!” Kamoshida told the students before he glance back at Mishima, helped lifted him up then handed him over to one of the students who came and the student slowly bring Mishima out of the gym.

“ _That no good teacher! He clearly smacked the ball on purpose to that poor guy! He’ll be sorry soon enough………_ ” thought Isamu as she glared at Kamoshida for hurting the guy on purpose.

“All right, let’s resume the match!” said Kamoshida as he smiled quite widely to the teachers and the students while Ann watched him in silence.

As they resumed in playing the volleyball match, Isamu turned to glance over at Akira and Ryuji, saw them staring and discreetly raising and waving their right hands to her while gesturing with their left hands to the gym doors (to tell her to leave the gym with them). Isamu briefly nodded to them before they stood up from the chair and from the floor, leave the gym and they went to the small resting area in the courtyard.

“That asshole’s actin’ like a king over here too……… Get to know each other better, my ass. It’s just a one-man show for him to stroke his goddamn ego.” said Ryuji angrily to Isamu and Akira.

“Not only that, the way on how he acted all worried about Mishima right after he purposely smacked the ball at his face is just……… Ugh!” added Isamu angrily to them.

“Yeah, we know, Toudou-san. We can’t let this go on any longer.” said Akira as he nodded his head in grim agreement to them.

“……… Well, anyways. Now’s our chance to go look for the guys we saw were slaves yesterday.” said Ryuji determinedly to Isamu and Akira (who nodded to him). “Let’s look for the faces we saw at the castle. All the members of the volleyball team should be here today. I’ll be sure to find someone to spill about Kamoshida’s physical abuse. Just you wait, asshole.” muttered Ryuji darkly to himself.

“Alright, got it, Ryuji.” said Akira.

“So where do we start first, Ryuji-kun?” asked Isamu.

“……… The first one that popped out was a guy from class-D, so let’s start from there, Toudou. That’s yours and Kurusu’s class.” replied Ryuji. “Hopefully you two can get him to talk without any issues. People have been avoidin’ me lately, so……… Oh, but you’re kinda in the same boat, huh.” said Ryuji sadly to Isamu.

“ _Gee, thanks. Captain obvious._ ” thought Isamu sarcastically in her mind.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji then ended their conversation and they turned and make their way out of the courtyard and went into the school building, walked up the stairs to the second floor and they went into class-D, look around and saw a male student standing near the blackboard with bandages covering his arms and face and they approach and began questioning him gently about whether his injuries were from Kamoshida’s abuse. But the male student deny their questions and turned his back on them, not wanting to speak to them anymore.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji then left the class-D and they decided to split up and look for other students suffering from Kamoshida’s abuse. Ryuji turned and head off to the Practice Building while Akira head up to the third floor of the school building and Isamu head down to the first floor (while ignoring the students gossiping about her) and she saw and heard both Ann and Shiho standing and talking near a wall not far from her.

“Everyone’s saying a lot of bad stuff about that transfer student in your class, Ann………” said Shiho.

“I know. I hate rumors already, but they’re only getting more and more complex as time goes on.” said Ann with an annoy look on her face. “I wonder if she’s all right……… I hope she’s not letting the rumors get to her too much.” said Shiho concernly to Ann.

“ _Of course I don’t let it get to me. Still, it’s nice for me to see that at least there’s one student feeling concern for me._ ” thought Isamu with a small, grateful smile on her face at Shiho.

“That’s just like you, Shiho. Always worrying about other people before yourself. Kinda like when you were there for me………” said Ann as she let out a small, exasperated sigh then smiled at Shiho.

“Hey……… Are you okay, Ann? We haven’t talked much lately like yesterday and today………” asked Shiho worriedly to Ann (which surprises her a little).

“Huh? I’m fine! You should just concentrate on getting a starting spot on the volleyball team!” replied Ann.

“You’re right. I need to be a starter, no matter what.” said Shiho as she nodded in agreement to Ann. “Thanks for everything, Ann. You’re what keeps me going.”

“I should be saying the same thing to you. You always seem to have my back, Shiho.” said Ann as she smiled at her.

“ _They’re such close friends, kinda like me and Goro. Well, time for me to resume my search for those abused students._ ” thought Isamu as she smiled softly at Ann and Shiho before she walked away from them to search for the abused students. Isamu managed to find and question them but to her disappointment, they deny her questions and turned their backs on them, like the student in class-D. Isamu then felt her phone started vibrating and she walked off to a corner of the wall, pull out her phone and saw that she received messages from Ryuji and Akira.

RS: _How’s it going, you two?_

IT: _Not good, Ryuji-kun. Every students that I’ve questioned on the first floor deny my question and turned away from me._

AK: _Same goes for me too. Even though I managed to get a lead on a student in class 1-B who’s a new member of the volleyball team and I question him about Kamoshida’s abuse and he deny my questions too, to my disappointment. But he did mention Mishima’s name and say that Mishima had some kind of special coaching from Kamoshida._

RS: _Them too………? Man, everyone’s too freaked out about Kamoshida. But at least you did good and managed to get Mishima’s name from him, Kurusu._

IT: _Yeah, I agreed, Kurusu-kun. What about you, Ryuji-kun? Any luck on your end?_

RS: _No luck for me either._

Just then, Isamu heard someone announced from the speakers saying that the volleyball matches have been concluded.

RS: _Dammit, we’re outta time. Let’s regroup for now, guys. See you two in the courtyard?_

AK: _Alright._

IT: _See you guys there._

Isamu turned off and put her phone back into her pocket and she turned and head to the courtyard to meet up with Akira and Ryuji.


	28. Chapter 28

When Isamu arrived in the small resting area in the courtyard, she saw that both Akira and Ryuji haven’t come yet. “ _Where are they?_ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec………?” said Ann suddenly from behind Isamu and she turned around to glance at her.

“Sure. What is it?” said Isamu as she tilted her head slightly curiously at her.

“It’ll be quick.” said Ann as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Anyway, what’s with you? Like, how you and Akira were late the other day and you lie to the teacher and the students about it……… Also, there’s that weird rumor about you too.” Ann added to Isamu.

“Well, that was………” said Isamu before she got cut off by Akira and Ryuji’s voices.

“Huh? Ann? Why are you here?” asked Akira in confusion to Ann.

“Whaddya want with her?” snapped Ryuji to Ann (who winced a little in surprise before she turned around to glance at Akira and Ryuji) as he and Akira approach Ann while he glared at her.

“Right back at you, Sakamoto. You’re not even in our class.” said Ann as she glared back at Ryuji.

“……… We just happened to get to know each other.” said Ryuji as he awkwardly look away from Ann.

“Is that so?” said Ann in a disbelief tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Yeah, that’s right.” said Akira firmly to Ann.

“What’re you three planning on doing to Kamoshida-sensei?” asked Ann suspiciously to them.

“Huh!?” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes in surprise at Ann (same goes for Isamu and Akira) before he narrowed his eyes angrily at her. “……… I see. I getcha. You’re all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all.”

“What? No! This has nothing to do with her, Kurusu and you, Sakamoto!” snapped Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind your back, you’d dump him right away.” said Ryuji.

“Behind my back………? What’s that supposed to mean………?” said Ann as a shock look appear on her face.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji silently glance at each other and Isamu slowly shook her head to them, silently telling them that they shouldn’t say anymore to Ann.

“You wouldn’t get it.” said Ryuji as he and Akira look away from Ann again (which make her sigh at them).

“Anyway, people are already talking about you three. I don’t know what you three are trying to pull, but no one’s gonna help you.” retorted Ann before she look down on the floor. “I’m warning you three, just in case. That’s all.” Ann added quietly and slightly concernly to them before she walked away.

“Why’s she gotta be so aggressive all the time………?” said Ryuji in an annoyed tone of voice to himself.

“That’s how she’s always been, Ryuji. What do you expect?” said Akira with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Do you two know her?” asked Isamu.

“We just went to the same middle school.” replied Ryuji before he slowly shake his head at her. “Anyways, that’s not what we’re here to talk about. I had no luck on my end. What about you two? Did anything like someone’s name turn up?” asked Ryuji.

“No luck from my end either.” replied Isamu as she sighed dejectedly.

“I got a name from one of them, Ryuji. Mishima. And he said that Mishima is involved in a “special coaching” of Kamoshida.” said Akira.

“Huh………? Special “coaching”, huh?” said Ryuji as he closed his eyes in thinking and crossed his arms over his chest before he opened his eyes to glance at them. “True. I always see the guy covered in bruises like the others. Let’s go talk to him before he leaves then.” Ryuji told Isamu and Akira before they left the resting area, went back into the school building to search for Mishima, saw him near the school’s entrance about to leave and they quickly intercepted him before he could.

“Hey, got a second?” asked Ryuji bluntly to Mishima.

“Sakamoto, Kurusu………?” said Mishima with a surprise look on his face when he saw them both then panic when he saw Isamu with them too. “And her, too………!?”

“Hey, just calm down, okay? We’re just here to talk to you, nothing more.” said Isamu gently to Mishima (who relax a little).

“She’s right, we just wanna chat.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms. “Kamoshida’s been “coaching” you, huh? You sure it’s not physical abuse?” asked Ryuji bluntly to Mishima (which shocked him a little before he shake his head at them).

“Certainly not!” said Mishima in denial at Ryuji’s question.

“What’re you talkin’ all polite for? Anyways……… We saw him spike you today. Right in your face.” said Ryuji.

“That was just because I’m not good at the sport………” said Mishima softly to Ryuji.

“Are you sure about that, Mishima?” said Akira.

“What about those other bruises you’ve got on your body, Mishima-kun. Care to explain those?” asked Isamu.

“They’re from practice………!” said Mishima in firm denial at Isamu’s question.

“Is he forcin’ you to keep quiet?” said Ryuji.

“That’s………” Mishima began saying to Ryuji but he got cut off by Kamoshida’s voice.

“What’s going on here?” said Kamoshida as he suddenly approach and stopped near them. “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice?” Kamoshida asked Mishima (while Isamu, Akira and Ryuji turned and glared at him in unison).

“I-I’m not feeling well today………” replied Mishima meekly to Kamoshida.

“What? Maybe you’re better off quitting then.” said Kamoshida callously to Mishima (which shocked him). “You’re never gonna improve that crappy form unless you show up to practice.”

“Didn’t you hear? He said he ain’t feelin’ well!” said Ryuji as he angrily walked up to Kamoshida.

“Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?” said Kamoshida as he glance at Mishima while ignoring Ryuji.

“………I’ll………” Mishima began saying to Kamoshida but he got cut off by Isamu.

“Actually, Mishima-kun. I’ve been having some trouble on my history homework and I heard that you’re very good at it. Do you think you could help me with it later?” asked Isamu politely to Mishima.

“Huh?” said Mishima as he glance at her in surprise.

“What was that?” said Kamoshida as he glance and narrowed his eyes at Isamu (while both Akira and Ryuji glance at her in silent surprise and happy looks on their faces).

“Please, Mishima-kun. Won’t you help me with my history homework?” said Isamu pleadingly to Mishima.

“O-Okay. I guess I can help you with it.” said Mishima as he nodded to her after he realised that she’s helping him out.

“Excuse me, who are you to dare interrupt………” said Kamoshida threateningly to Isamu before she cut him off.

“Kamoshida-sensei, it’s true that sports are important since it keep us fit and healthy but isn’t our studies and education also as important as sports? How are some of us students going to be able to entered a good college if we neglect our studies just for practice?” said Isamu in a cold and no-nonsense tone of voice to Kamoshida (which silence him and make him felt a chill go down his spine).

“Tch……… Fine, whatever. You’re lucky that the principal ordered and warned me to leave you alone, Toudou.” said Kamoshida coldly to Isamu.

“ _Huh? What does he mean by that?_ ” thought Isamu in confusion at Kamoshida’s words.

Kamoshida then glance away from Isamu to glance back at Ryuji. “As for you, any more trouble and you’ll be gone from this school for sure.” said Kamoshida threateningly to Ryuji.

“Bastard………” swored Ryuji as he glance away from Kamoshida (who glance away from him to glance at Akira now).

“Same goes for you, Kurusu. You better stay out of trouble too or you’ll end up like Sakamoto.” said Kamoshida threateningly to Akira as well.

“Yeah, sure.” said Akira in a deadpan tone of voice to Kamoshida.

“Hmph, what rude attitudes. Whatever, as long as none of you get in the way of my practice. Also, all these unsettling rumors about her are making the students anxious, after all.” sneered Kamoshida as he briefly glance at Isamu (who scoff as she glared back at him).

“That’s your own goddamn fault.” said Ryuji as he glance back and narrowed his eyes at Kamoshida.

“Tch. Arguing with you any further won’t get up anywhere.” said Kamoshida as he turned to look away from them and stopped to spoke some more words to them. “Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like you boys don’t have any right to be here. If you boys don’t want that, then get with the program!” said Kamoshida fiercely to them before he began walking away from them and out of their sights.

“That asshole……… He’s gonna pay for this………!” said Ryuji as he clench his fists in anger at what Kamoshida just said to them.

“Yeah, we know, Ryuji.” said Akira as he nodded his head in agreement to Ryuji.

“Alright, Mishima-kun. He’s gone now so you can go home, find and put some medicines or oilments for the bruises on your face and entire body before you take a rest.” said Isamu softly to Mishima (who thanked and smiled gratefully to her for helping him before he turned and walked slowly out of the school).

“I gotta say, Toudou-san. That was very brave of you to stand up to Kamoshida and nice of you to help and defend Mishima from Kamoshida trying to force him to go for practice.” said Akira as he glance and smiled quite proudly at Isamu.

“Yeah, Toudou! He’s right and I agreed with him! You’re quite the gutsy girl!” added Ryuji as he smirked widely at Isamu.

“W-Whatever, you guys!” said Isamu in slight embarrassment at Akira and Ryuji’s compliment words to her. “So what are you two gonna do now?” asked Isamu.

“……… I’ll try one more time to persuade the other guys to confess about it. That’s……… all I can do.” replied Ryuji almost quietly to Isamu.

“I’ll go with you and help out too, Ryuji.” said Akira.

“Thanks, man.” said Ryuji gratefully to Akira.

“Alright then. I wish you two good luck and I’ll see you two tomorrow.” said Isamu.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu bade farewell to each other before he and Akira went off to search and persuade the abused students once again while Isamu turned and went home.

After Isamu got home, greeted her uncle, went upstairs to take a bath then went into her room, she felt her phone started vibrating and she pull it out to see that she received messages from Akira and Ryuji and she began reading them.

RS: _Hey, this don't make any damn sense. The principal and even the parents know about the abuse. Why ain't anyone speaking up!?_

IT: _Probably because of volleyball._

AK: _And maybe they just don't care about it._

RS: _Yeah... you two might be right. It's basically because Kamoshida made the volleyball team famous, yeah? Even so, that don't give him the right to do whatever he want!_ _Yeah, we know. He's beating up some of the students and all they're allow to do is endure._

AK: _Not to mention that follower of his doesn't give one single shit..._

IT: _What follower?_

RS: _Ann Takamaki, of course. You met her in the courtyard, remember? You should know her by now. I mean, she's in yours and Kurusu's class. Ugh, what a load of bull! I can't let it end like this. I'm gonna try and find someone who knows about what's going on with Kamoshida during break tomorrow. Just you watch, Toudou! I ain't giving up!_

IT: _Sure and good luck again to you, Ryuji._

RS: _Thanks._

AK: _Good night, Toudou-san._

After Isamu's done in reading through and send messages to Akira and Ryuji, she then turned off and put her phone on the table next to her before she lie down on her bed and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Isamu met and greeted Akira again in the subway station before they got on the train and head to Aoyama-Itchome. Once they’ve arrived and began walking down the street to school with the other students, they overheard a conversation between 2 female students walking in front of them.

“Did you see Kamoshida-sensei play yesterday? He was so awesome! I think I might ask for his autograph after school later.” gushed the female student slightly excitedly to the other female student walking next to her.

“I dunno if that’s such a good idea……… I hear that you shouldn’t go near the PE faculty office. People say you can hear weird sounds, like screaming, even though no one’s there………” said the second female student nervously to her.

“What? That’s probably just a rumor spread by fans to scare the competition.” said the first female student as she raised and waved her hand dismissively at the second female student words.

When both Isamu and Akira heard what the 2 female students just said to each other, they glance and exchange surprise looks with each other as they head into the school.

XXXX

**Several hours later, in the classroom………**

As Isamu, Akira and the other students were quietly listening to Ushimaru-sensei’s lecture, both Isamu and Akira felt their phones vibrating and they discreetly pull their phones out and glance down at them.

RS: _So about witnesses……… I was wondering if we could get something outta Takamaki._

IT: _Why? She’s not on the team._

RS: _Just hear me out! You know how we didn’t get a thing from the volleyball team? That’s why I figured that it’d be a good idea to talk to someone who knows them._

AK: _Are you talking about Shiho Suzui?_

RS: _Yep, Kurusu. Takamaki’s and her are BFF and she’s a starter in the team. I tried to talk to that girl during break, but I got nothing from her. That’s why we should have Takamaki talk to her._

IT: _Are you sure about that, Ryuji? Because I think it’ll be quite hard for us to tell her to talk to Suzui-san just to help us._

AK: _Toudou-san’s got a point, Ryuji._

RS: _You’re right, sorry. Lemme see what else I can come up with. Let’s meet up later in the courtyard’s resting area._

IT: _Alright._

AK: _Got it, see you two later._

After both Isamu and Akira’s done in messaging on their phones, they turned them off and discreetly put them back into their pockets and resumed listening to Ushimaru-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**An hour later, in the courtyard………**

“Shouldn’t you be heading to volleyball?” asked Ann as she glance at Shiho.

“Uh-huh………” replied Shiho as she nodded dispiritedly to Ann.

“That bruise above your eye……… Is that from practice too?” asked Ann concernly to Shiho when she look closely at Shiho’s face and noticed the bruise above her eye.

“Y-Yeah………” said Shiho as she nodded a bit nervously to Ann.

“Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?” said Ann even more concernly to Shiho.

“I’m okay……… Volleyball’s the only thing I can do right………” said Shiho dejectedly to Ann before they heard the ringing sound of Ann’s phone coming out of her blazer pocket.

“Shouldn’t you take that?” asked Shiho in a confused tone of voice when she saw that Ann isn’t taking out and answering her phone.

“It’s probably just my part-time job……… I think.” replied Ann dismissively to Shiho.

“I see. I……… should get going now.” said Shiho a bit reluctantly to Ann.

“Shiho……… Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Ann worriedly to Shiho.

“Uh-huh………” replied Shiho as she stood up and began walking away from Ann (who also stood up and watched her leave with a worry look on her face before she take out her phone and answer it).

“………Yes? Today won’t work……… I’m……… I’m not feeling so good……… Sorry……… Bye.” said Ann apologetically to the person on the other end of the line before she ended the call, put her phone back into her pocket and left the resting area just as 2 male students came in before they began gossiping about her.

XXXX

Isamu is on her way to the courtyard to meet up with Akira and Ryuji when she saw Shiho standing near the doors and staring silently down at the phone in her hand with a troubled look on her face and she stopped and decided to talk to her.

“Hello.” said Isamu politely to Shiho.

“………What?” said Shiho as she glance up in surprise at Isamu for suddenly talking to her. “Oh……… hello to you too. I’m in the way, aren’t I? Sorry………” added Shiho apologetically to Isamu.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize to me.” said Isamu reassuringly to Shiho before she noticed the bruise above her eye and she asked her about it. “Are you hurt?”

“Huh………? Um, well………” stammered Shiho as she glance away and started fidgeting for a few seconds before she calm down and glance back at Isamu. “Hm, you don’t look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from class D?” asked Shiho.

“That’s right, I am.” replied Isamu with a small nod of her head to Shiho.

“Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, OK………?” said Shiho.

“Don’t worry. They don’t bother me.” said Isamu reassuringly to Shiho.

“I’m glad to hear that……… My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks……… Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice now……… I’ll see you around.” said Shiho softly to Isamu before she walked past her.

Isamu watched her leave with a pensive look on her face before she opened the door, went to the courtyard’s resting area and she greeted Akira and saw Ryuji with his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground relentlessly.

“Dammit. What the hell………” muttered Ryuji in frustration to himself.

“Did you find someone?” asked Isamu.

“Is that what it looks like?” replied Ryuji sarcastically at Isamu before he clench, raised and slammed his fist against the vending machine next to him as he glance down at the ground. “All of ‘em keep sayin’ the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about………! Kamoshida had to have told ‘em something!” added Ryuji in more frustration to her.

“At this rate, we’ll have no choice but to confront him directly………” said Akira grimly to Isamu.

“We can’t, Kurusu-kun, Ryuji-kun. It’s pointless.” said Isamu sadly to them.

“Yeah, we know……… But seriously, isn’t there something we can do? No way I’m gonna give in like this! Can you think of anything?” demanded Ryuji desperately to Isamu.

“M-Me? Uh, well……… How about a sneak attack?” suggested Isamu.

“That’d be fine if we could do it without getting’ caught, but……… if we did, we’d be seriously done for. You got any other ideas?” said Ryuji.

“Hm……… we can’t call the cops because they already don’t believe Ryuji and think that he’s on drugs when he mention the castle to them……… Wait a minute! That’s it!” thought Isamu to herself before she got herself another idea. “We can go to that other world and punish the king, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu.

“The king………? You mean that other world’s Kamoshida?” said Ryuji in surprise to Isamu.

“Hey, that’s a good idea, Toudou-san. It just might work out.” said Akira as he nodded to Isamu.

“I didn’t think of that, but……… Is there any meaning to-” said Ryuji to Isamu before he got cut off by an unknown yet familiar voice.

“I finally found you guys………” said the unknown yet familiar voice to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji (who started looking confusingly around the area for the source of the voice and didn’t see anyone and also didn’t noticed the blue-eyed, black and white cat wearing a yellow collar around it’s neck approaching them).

“……… You guys say something?” Ryuji asked Isamu and Akira (who shook their heads at him).

“Don’t think you guys can get away with not paying me back for helping you.” said the cat as it jumped onto the table in front of them (which make Isamu, Akira and Ryuji gasped and take a step back in shock at seeing the cat talking to them).

“That voice……… Is that you, Morgana!?” said Ryuji incredulously to Morgana (who turned around and glared disapprovingly at him and Akira only).

“How dare you guys, taking Lady Isamu and then up and leaving me behind the other day!” said Morgana angrily at Akira and Ryuji while Isamu glance at him in silence now (and once again try to restrain her urge to pick him up and cuddle him).

“The cat’s talkin’!?” exclaimed Ryuji even more incredulously at Morgana.

“I am NOT a cat!” said Morgana even more angrily at Ryuji. “This is just what happened to me when I came to this world! It was a lot of trouble finding you two and Lady Isamu.”

“Wait……… You came to our world!? Does that mean you’ve got a phone!?” asked Ryuji as he approach Morgana (which make Isamu gaped at him in surprise before she approach and smacked the back of his head with her hand). “Ow, Toudou! What was that for!?” yelped Ryuji as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh my god, Ryuji! How could you ask such a stupid question to Morgana? Are you seriously that stupid?” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“I agreed with Lady Isamu. You don’t need one when you’re at my level.” said Morgana coolly to Ryuji as he groomed himself. “Though I did get pretty lost making my escape………” muttered Morgana quietly to himself.

“That aside, why can you talk!? You’re a cat!” asked Ryuji.

“How should I know!?” Morgana snapped back at him.

“You two hearin’ this too………?” asked Ryuji as he glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“Yeah, I did. And you, Toudou-san?” replied Akira before he glance at Isamu (who smirked and decided to mess with them a little).

“Meow?” said Isamu jokingly to Akira and Ryuji (which make them gaped and had freak out looks on their faces at what she just said).

“Toudou-san!” yell Akira disapprovingly at Isamu (who tilted her head in feigned confusion at him).

“Argh! This is no time to be jokin’ around!” growled Ryuji as he glared frustratingly at Isamu (who covered her mouth with her hand to stifled her laughter as she look away).

“You guys are having a rough time of this, hm? I heard you mention something about witnesses.” said Morgana haughtily to them.

“Oh, shuddup.” said Ryuji irritatedly at Morgana.

“Yeah, that’s right, we did, Morgana.” said Isamu after she contain her laughter.

“You know, I could tell you guys and Lady Isamu a thing or two about what to do about Kamoshida. You were pretty close just a moment ago, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu with an impressed look on his face.

“God, that condencendin’ attitude! This thing’s gotta be Morgana!” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and scowled at Morgana.

“You were still doubting me!?” yelled Morgana angrily at Ryuji.

“Ack………! Quiet down!” snapped Ryuji in a panic at Morgana before he, Isamu and Akira heard some teachers talking nearby them.

“We really have to be looking for a cat in a busy time like this………?” said one of the teacher to the other one walking then stopping next to him.

“I just heard a meow somewhere near here. Didn’t you hear it?” asked the other teacher.

“Make sure you check every nook and cranny around.” said the first teacher as he let out a sigh before the two teachers resumed walking away.

“Meow………?” said Ryuji in confusion about what the two teachers just said. “Does that mean only us three can understand what you’re sayin’?” asked Ryuji.

“Looks like it.” replied Morgana.

“What the hell’s goin’ on………?” said Ryuji as he scratch his head in frustration again. “Anyways, what you were talkin’ about earlier……… Is it for real?” Ryuji asked Morgana again.

“You’re quite the skeptic for being an idiot.” replied Morgana with an exasperated look on his face at Ryuji.

“As much as we want you to tell us more. This place probably isn’t the best place………” said Akira.

“That’s true, Kurusu.” said Ryuji in agreement to Akira before he grabbed and lifted Morgana up by his collar and hand him toward Akira. “Here, stick it in your bag for now, Kurusu! It should be just small enough to fit!”

“Hey, how dare you treat me like-” Morgana began protesting and struggling against Ryuji’s grip on his collar before Isamu take Morgana away from his grip.

“Stop being so rough on him, Ryuji-kun!” snapped Isamu to Ryuji as she gently put Morgana into her own bag (which make Morgana purred happily at her).

“Whatever, Toudou! Let’s go!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Isamu before he and Akira lead and take her and Morgana away from the courtyard and went up the stairs toward the school’s rooftop.


	30. Chapter 30

After Isamu, Akira and Ryuji arrived on the rooftop and Ryuji closed the door behind him, Isamu put her bag down and unzipped it to let Morgana out (while she looked around the rooftop and saw some AC machine units, some old tables and chairs stacked one upon another behind Akira and some plants growing quite healthily inside 2 white rectangular boxes behind Ryuji).

“Here we are, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for bringing me up here, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu.

“Anyways, you said you know how we can do something about Kamoshida, right?” demanded Ryuji as he glance down at Morgana (who turned to glance up at him and Akira).

“Yep. It has to do with what Lady Isamu was talking about earlier. You three will need to attack his castle.” replied Morgana as he gestured with his head at Isamu.

“Attack his castle?” said Akira in confusion to Morgana.

“What do you mean………?” said Ryuji as he scratch his head in confusion as well.

“That castle is how Kamoshida views this school.” Morgana began saying and explaining to them as he sat down. “He doesn’t realize what happens in there, but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus, if the castle disappears, it would naturally impact the real Kamoshida.”

“What’d happen?” asked Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So, if the castle were no more………” said Morgana before he trailed off and glance at Isamu.

“His distorted desires would disappear.” said Isamu.

“Precisely, Lady Isamu! You sure pick up things fast!” said Morgana proudly at Isamu.

“For real!? H-He’s gonna turn good!?” sputtered Ryuji in surprise before he trailed off into silence.

“But still, will this method really get back at him?” asked Akira.

“Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart. However, even though their warped wants disappear, the crimes they committed remain. Kamoshida will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, and he’ll confess them himself!” replied Morgana as he grinned widely at them.

“You for real!? That’s possible!?” said Ryuji excitedly to Morgana (who nodded to him).

“And since the Palace will no longer exist, he’ll forget what we did there as well. Not only will we be able to bring Kamoshida down, but there won’t even be a trace of our involvement.” said Morgana smugly to them.

“That’s amazing! You are one incredible cat!” said Ryuji as he smiled joyfully at Morgana.

“True, except for the cat part!” snapped Morgana in mock-annoy at Ryuji.

“So? How do we get rid of the Palace!?” asked Ryuji excitedly to Morgana.

“ _Wow, someone sure is very excited about it._ ” thought Isamu as she glance in slight exasperation at Ryuji.

“By stealing the Treasure held within.” replied Morgana.

“Stealing the Treasure………?” said Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“What do you mean by that, Morgana?” added Akira.

“I’ll tell you 2 and Lady Isamu more once you 3 agree to go ahead with this. It’s my most valuable, secret plan, after all. If you 3 wanna help me out, I’ll gladly teach you three. So, what’s your call?” said Morgana coolly to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji (who glance at each other).

“Our luck’s runnin’ dry lookin’ for witnesses. Guess we have no choice but to go along………” said Ryuji to Isamu and Akira before he trailed off into silence.

“Yeah, you’re right.” said Isamu as she nodded to him.

“Let’s do it then.” said Akira as he nodded as well.

“………Good.” said Morgana as he smiled approvingly to them before he remember something. “Oh, right. There’s one more thing I should tell you three.”

“Sure. What is it, Morgana?” asked Isamu.

“If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person’s distorted desires will be erased as well. But desires are what we all need in order to survive. The will to eat, sleep, fall in love-those sorts of things.” replied Morgana.

“What’re you gettin’ at?” asked Ryuji confusingly to Morgana.

“If all of those yearnings were to vanish, they’d be no different than someone who had shut down entirely. They may even die if they’re not given the proper care. So………” replied Morgana before he trailed off and glance away from them.

“They might die………!?” said Ryuji in a shock tone of voice to Morgana.

“ _If we do this to him, he might end up like those mental shutdown victims that I saw happening on TV?_ ” thought Isamu grimly to herself.

“Will you listen to everything I have to say first?” said Morgana irritatedly at Ryuji for cutting off his words.

“Would their death be our fault………?” asked Ryuji quietly to himself.

“Aren’t you determined enough to face those kinds of risks?” said Morgana in a no-nonsense tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Hey……… What do you two think?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Isamu and Akira.

“We’ll have to risk it, Ryuji-kun. For the sake of those who suffered because of him.” replied Isamu gravely to Ryuji.

“I’m with her, Ryuji. She’s got a point.” replied Akira in agreement to Isamu’s words.

“Sheesh……… I come all this way, and this is what I get. It’s not like anyone will ever find out.” said Morgana in exasperation to them.

“That’s not the point!” said Ryuji as he glared down at Morgana. “If we just go around secretly doing whatever we want, we’d be no better than that effin’ Kamoshida.”

“Isn’t that the only option for you three?” retorted Morgana as he rolled his eyes at them before he stood up, turned around to walked toward and stopped in front of the partially opened door. “………I’ll come back later or tomorrow. Make sure you three have made your decisions by then.” Morgana added to them before he walk through the door and left them.

After Morgana left them, Isamu stood up and make her way toward one of the chairs and sat down before she, Akira and Ryuji sighed in unison.

“Man, we’re gettin’ all worked up for nothing……… Dammit!” snapped Ryuji in exasperation to himself.

“So what are you guys gonna do now?” asked Isamu.

“I guess Ryuji and I will try and see if we can figure out another way………” replied Akira grimly to her.

“Kurusu’s right, Toudou. C’mon, let’s get outta here.” said Ryuji grimly to Isamu before they stood up, turned and leave the rooftop.

After they leave the rooftop, Isamu bade farewell to Akira and Ryuji before she leave the school and head down the street toward the station. As Isamu went into the subway station and waited for the train to arrive, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she pull it out to see and read the messages on it.

RS: _Hey, you two. I just heard something that got my attention._

AK: _?_

IT: _What is it that you just heard, Ryuji-kun?_

RS: _About that Suzui girl……… Looks like rumors are going around about her and Kamoshida. If they’re true, it’s no wonder I couldn’t get her to talk. Still, something about that doesn’t seem right._

AK: _So you think so too, huh, Ryuji?_

IT: _What do you two mean?_

RS: _It’s just impossible. Kurusu and I’ve known Takamaki and Suzui since middle school. There's no way that Kamoshida's their type. So I wonder where those rumors come from._

IT: _About where those rumors come from and whether they’re true or not, we’ll find out and know the truth hopefully soon._

AK: _Yeah, you’re right, Toudou-san._

RS: _Well, whatever. I’ll try asking around some more._

IT: _Sure and good luck to you again, Ryuji-kun._

Isamu turned off and put her phone back into her pocket just as the train arrive and she got into the train and head to Shibuya station. Once the train arrived in Shibuya station and Isamu got off and walked out of the station into the station square, she suddenly heard a girl talking quite loudly to her right, stopped to glance and saw that it’s Ann as she’s talking on her phone with an annoyed look on her face.

“Will you please give it a rest!? I told you, I’m not feeling up to it………” said Ann in an annoy tone of voice to the person on the other end of the line before a surprise look appear on her face.

“Wait, what………!? That’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!? This has nothing to do with Shiho!” retorted Ann indignantly to the person before she gasped and moved her phone away from her. She then crouch down and lowered her face into her arms. “Shiho’s……… starting position………” said Ann sadly to herself.

“ _I better go talk to her._ ” thought Isamu to herself as she glance concernly at Ann before she walked up to her. “Hey, are you alright?” asked Isamu concernly to Ann (who flinch and gasped when she heard Isamu suddenly talking to her before she quickly stood up and step away from her).

“Wait……… Were you listening?” said Ann.

“Yes, I did. But it’s not on purpose.” said Isamu with a shake of her head.

“Haven’t you heard of privacy?” Ann snapped at Isamu before she sighed and slumped her shoulders a little. “……… No, I was out of line. Sorry.” added Ann apologetically to her as she wipe her eyes a little.

“It’s fine, Takamaki-san. I’m also sorry for listening to your conversation even though it’s not on purpose.” said Isamu apologetically to Ann as well.

“So how much did you hear………?” asked Ann.

“You were arguing with someone about a friend named Shiho.” replied Isamu.

“Shiho……… It’s nothing at all. Really, nothing………” said Ann sadly to Isamu as tears glisten in her eyes and she wipe her eyes with her hand again.

“Are you sure? Because your tears and your face expression says otherwise.” said Isamu concernly to her.

“I told you it’s nothing! Why can’t you just stop talking to me and leave me alone?” snapped Ann.

“Are you really okay?” asked Isamu as she ignored Ann snapping at her.

“Why………? Why do you keep worrying about me?” said Ann frustratedly to Isamu before she started crying quietly. “What the heck………? I really don’t get you………” sobbed Ann.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere more quiet.” said Isamu in a consoling tone of voice to Ann before she softly grabbed her arm and bring her toward Central Street.

XXXX

**In a booth inside Big Bang Burger………**

“I don’t have anything to talk about with you. It was just an argument………” said Ann sullenly to Isamu.

“Let me guess, with a teacher named Kamoshida?” said Isamu quietly yet firmly to Ann (which make her sighed heavily as she look down on the glass of iced water that she just ordered on the table).

“……… You guess correctly, transfer student. You’ve heard the rumors……… haven’t you? About Kamoshida-sensei.” asked Ann as she idly fidgeted the napkin with her fingers.

“Yeah, I did heard the rumors.” replied Isamu.

“Everyone says we’re getting it on. But……… that’s so not true………!” said Ann frustratedly to Isamu (who stay silent and listen attentively to Ann). “That was him on the other line. I avoided giving him my number……… for the longest time……… He told me to go to his place after this……… You know what it means.” Added Ann as she grabbed and clench the napkin tightly in her hand.

“ _Yeah, I do know what it means and what he clearly want from you, Takamaki-san. That lust-obsessed bastard._ ” thought Isamu angrily in her mind at Kamoshida.

“If I turn him down, he said he’d take Shiho off as a regular on the team………” said Ann as she clench her hands while tears glisten and fell from her eyes before she leaned back on the chair. “I’ve been telling myself this is all for Shiho’s sake……… But I can’t take it anymore. I’ve had enough of this……… I hate him!”

“ _Takamaki-san………_ ” thought Isamu sadly at Ann.

“But still……… Shiho’s my best friend. She’s all I’ve left at that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me……… What should I do………?” sobbed Ann as she glance tearfully at Isamu (who glance sadly and silently back at her as she clench her skirt tightly in her hands).

“Sorry……… I shouldn’t have asked and tell you about it. It’s not your problem.” said Ann forlornly to Isamu as she wiped the tears away with her fingers. “What……… am I saying………? I’ve barely even talked to you before………” added Ann sullenly to her.

“Maybe that’s why? It’s true that we just met and talk and don’t know a lot about each other but sometimes you just gotta let all your negative feelings out so that you’ll feel better, Takamaki-san.” said Isamu softly and reassuringly to Ann.

“……… You might be right.” said Ann as she smile softly to Isamu. “……… You’re really a weird girl. Usually everyone just ignores me until you. Are you really a bad person as the rumor says………? You just don’t seem like it………” asked Ann hesitantly to her.

“Oh yes, I’m a bona fide bad girl.” replied Isamu jokingly to Ann (which make her gaped at Isamu in surprise then she began chuckling).

“That’s such a lame joke.” said Ann as she lightly glared at her after she’s done chuckling. “I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seem lonely-almost like you didn’t belong anywhere……… We’re the same in that regard. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for me to talk to you.” said Ann as she glance down at her glass of iced water. “Is there really no way for me to help Shiho………?” Ann muttered to herself.

“It’s better if you don’t go to him, no matter how many times he called you to go, Takamaki-san.” said Isamu firmly to Ann.

“Yeah, I know. I wish he’d just change his mind……… Like, forget about me, and everything………” sighed Ann before she leaned back in her chair. “As if something like that would ever happen………”

“It could happen.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ann.

“Heh, I wasn’t asking for a serious response. But I do feel a bit better now, thanks.” said Ann gratefully to Isamu before she take the glass of water and her bag and stood up from the chair. “I’m gonna head home now. And don’t anyone what I told you, OK?” said Ann firmly to Isamu.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ann.

“I’ll try and think of a way to persuade Kamoshida. Well……… thanks again.” said Ann quietly to Isamu before she turned and leave Big Bang Burger.

Isamu concernly watched her leave before she grabbed her bag, stood up and leave as well. However, unbeknownst to the both of them, Kamoshida had already planned and did something beyond terrible to Shiho inside the PE faculty office in Shujin Academy.


	31. Chapter 31

**The next day………**

As Isamu walked down the street toward the school by herself, she once again overheard a conversation between 2 female students walking in front of her.

“I can’t believe Suzui-senpai missed such an important meeting. I wonder what happened.” asked the female student.

“Kamoshida-sensei asked to see her……… You know, I’ve been hearing rumors about how Kamoshida-sensei and Suzui-senpai stay late……… She always shows up to meeting though. It’s weird she wasn’t at the one yesterday………” replied the other female student.

“ _Suzui-san? Isn’t she Takamaki-san’s best friend and Kamoshida has been asking to see her? Not only that, she’s wasn’t at the meeting yesterday?_ ” thought Isamu worriedly in her mind about Shiho. “ _I’ve a really bad feeling about it but I also really hope that my bad feeling is wrong._ ” added Isamu as she and the other students went into the school.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in class-D………**

“So, I assume all of you know about the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is judiciary. This division of power provide checks and balances, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable.” said Ushimaru-sensei to the students.

As Isamu was listening quietly and attentively to the lecture about politicians and government, a black and white head of a cat suddenly popped out from inside Isamu’s desk, caused her to jumped and raised her arms a little and had a freak out look on her face when she saw Morgana suddenly popped out.

“Have you made up your mind, Lady Isamu?” whispered Morgana quietly to Isamu (who’s calm down and lowered her arms and glared down at Morgana for startling her while Akira noticed Morgana lying inside her desk with a shock look on his face before he quickly turned his attention back to Ushimaru-sensei’s lecture). “No matter how much thinking you or the others do, there’s only one option. You three would be better off just listening to me.” Morgana added quietly to her.

“How did you get in there, Morgana?” whispered Isamu in annoyance at Morgana.

“Hm? Did I just hear a cat just now?” said Ushimaru-sensei as he and the students started looking around the classroom for Morgana while Isamu and Akira tensed a little in their seats and Morgana quickly hide himself back into Isamu’s desk.

“M-Meow!” said Morgana.

“Oh yeah, real smooth, Morgana.” whispered Isamu sarcastically at Morgana.

“Could that rumoured cat be somewhere nearby………? Settle down! We’re in the middle of an important lecture!” snapped Ushimaru-sensei quite loudly and fiercely to wherever Morgana’s meowing was coming from before he turned to write something on the blackboard.

After Ushimaru-sensei turned to the blackboard, Isamu felt her phone vibrating and she discreetly pull it out to see and read the messages under her desk and near Morgana (same goes for Akira).

RS: _It’s no use……… I can’t think of any other way………_

IT: _What are you doing messaging us during class time? Concentrate on class._

AK: _Yeah, Ryuji. You’ll be in more big trouble if the teacher in your class caught you messaging us._

RS: _I can’t deal with that shit right now, you guys! I mean, what’re we gonna do about Kamoshida? Do we just gotta go along with what that cat say? Urgh, that damn furball………_

“If he only knew I’m reading this too………” whispered Morgana slightly sad and hurtfully to Isamu.

“There, there, Morgana………” said Isamu in a comforting tone of voice to Morgana as she turned off and quickly put her phone back into her pocket before she heard the sound of a chair skidding quite loudly to her far right and she glance and saw that a male student had stood up from his seat and is staring out the hallway window now.

“Hey……… What’s that………!?” asked the male student in surprise.

“Enough! This is a classroom!” scolded Ushimaru-sensei as he glared at the male student who stood up from his seat.

“Wait………! She’s going to jump………!” said the female student sitting behind the male student (which caused the other students to begin chatting fervently).

“Suzui………?” said Mishima as he stood up with a shock look on his face.

“Shiho………?” said Ann fearfully as she stood up as well before she quickly run out of the classroom toward the hallway windows and look up at the school’s roof.

Both Isamu and Akira stood up and exchange shock and fearful looks with each other before they run out of the classroom and stand behind Ann and look out the hallway windows up at the roof with her (and the other students from their class and other classrooms). Isamu, Akira and Ann saw Shiho standing at the edge of the roof with a despair look on her face before she jumped down from the roof, fell and landed with a thud sound on the ground in the courtyard.

“ _Oh my god! W-Why would she do that!? What happened to her that make her want to jumped and killed herself!?_ ” thought Isamu in horror in her mind at what she just saw happening to Shiho outside while the students and Ushimaru-sensei yelling around her, Akira and Ann.

“No……… Why………? Shiho………!” said Ann as she widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands in horror before she turned, pushed and run past Isamu, Akira and the other students toward the courtyard.

“Takamaki-san!” Isamu yell out to her before she turned and run after Ann toward the courtyard as well.

“Hey, Toudou-san, wait!” Akira yell out to Isamu before he and Ryuji (who’s just arrived after he run out of his classroom) run after her and Ann.

Once Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann arrived and pushed their way past the students (who’s holding up their phones to take pictures and recording the grim scene before them) into the courtyard, they saw that an ambulance had already arrived and 2 paramedics were carefully lifting and putting Shiho down on a stretcher.

“Class is still in session!” a teacher yell out to the students to no avail.

“Shiho………!” said Ann in sorrow and pain to herself as she glance at Shiho.

“What the hell’s wrong with these people………!?” said Ryuji as he glance around at the students with their phones out for taking pictures and video recordings with an angry look on his face.

“That’s just how they are, Ryuji-kun. They’re like onlookers at a car crash. As long as it doesn’t happened to them and they don’t care at all.” said Isamu in grim anger to Ryuji.

“Toudou-san………” said Akira as he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.

“We need someone to go with her……… Are there any teachers around?” asked one of the paramedics concernly to the crowd of students and teachers.

“I-I’m not in charge of her class though………” said one of the teachers as he look away.

“We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa………” said another teacher hesitantly.

“I’ll go!” insisted Ann when she saw with a frustrated look on her face that none of the teachers volunteer to go with Shiho.

“Please hurry!” the paramedic urged Ann before he moved aside for her to approach and kneel down next to Shiho.

“Shiho……… Why………?” whispered Ann sorrowfully at Shiho.

“A-Ann………?” said Shiho as she weakly opened her eyes and glance at Ann. “I’m sorry. I-I can’t take this……… anymore………” added Shiho sadly to Ann.

“Shiho………?” said Ann as she lowered her head closer to Shiho, listen to what she tell her before she suddenly lifted her head in shock after she heard what Shiho just told her. “………Huh? ………Kamoshida!?”

“Ngh………” groaned Shiho as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

“No……… Shiho!?” said Ann in despair to Shiho’s unconscious form before she stood up, let the paramedics lifted and put the stretcher holding Shiho into the ambulance before Ann quickly got into the ambulance with her while the paramedics went to the front of the ambulance and drove out of the school.

“Volleyball team………” said Ryuji to himself and to both Isamu and Akira before they noticed Mishima started freaking out and he turned and run away past the students out of the courtyard. “That guy……… Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting weird?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, he does. He must know something about what happened to Shiho and why she suddenly want to killed herself.” replied Isamu.

“Let’s go after and corner him to make him talk then, Ryuji, Toudou-san.” said Akira firmly to Isamu and Ryuji.

“Yeah. Come on.” said Ryuji as they nodded to each other before they turned and run to pursuit Mishima. After a few minutes of searching the school for him, they caught and corner him inside an empty lockers room (while Morgana lie down at the top of the lockers and look down at them in silence).

“Ow! That hurts!” said Mishima as he winced and rubbed his sore hands.

“Why’d you run off like that? Huh!?” said Ryuji as he scowled at Mishima while Isamu and Akira glance at him in silence.

“I didn’t run………” muttered Mishima as he lowered his head to look down on the floor.

“You clearly did, Yuuki. We saw you run off!” snapped Akira.

“She jumped and tried to kill herself!” yell Ryuji as he glared at Mishima and banged his fist against the lockers.

“………L-Leave me alone………” whimpered Mishima as he cowered away from Ryuji.

“Enough, Kurusu-kun, Ryuji-kun! You two are scaring him so calm down!” snapped Isamu to them both.

“But………!” Ryuji began protesting to Isamu as he and Akira glance at her.

“Stop protesting and calm down, you two.” said Isamu firmly to them and they fell silent before she glance at Mishima. “Listen to me, Mishima-kun. If you know something about what happened and why Suzui wanted to kill herself, please tell us.” added Isamu softly to Mishima.

“She’s right! We ain’t trying to get you busted. We won’t say you talk either!” said Ryuji softly yet firmly to Mishima.

“Suzui……… She was called out by Kamoshida-sensei!” confessed Mishima despairingly to them as he grabbed his head with his two hands.

“Wait, what!?” said Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu gaped and widened their eyes in surprise at Mishima.

“I was called by him a number of times too……… to the teacher’s room.” Mishima resumed saying defeatedly to them. “It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate someone when he was in a bad mood……… and hit them.”

“So the physical punishment thing was for real………” said Ryuji as he clench his fists angrily.

“But yesterday, he called Suzui out of the blue. She didn’t make any mistakes or anything……… Kamoshida-sensei seemed really irritated that day, so it must have been……… worse than usual.” said Mishima despairingly to them before he trailed off into silence.

“ _Worse than usual? Oh my god, don’t tell me that he………_ ” thought Isamu in horror than anger at Kamoshida in her mind.

“He didn’t………! That son of a bitch………!” said Ryuji as he realised what Mishima meant before he turned around, let out an angry yell then run away from them out of the locker room.

Isamu, Akira, Mishima and Morgana watched him run out of the locker room with surprise looks on their faces before they glance worriedly at each other then they run out of the room after Ryuji (while Morgana jumped down from the locker and landed safely on Isamu’s shoulder). Isamu (with Morgana hanging on her shoulder), Akira, and Mishima run after Ryuji up to the second floor, saw him run down the hallway, angrily pushed open the PE faculty office door and run into the room and they quickly run into the opened room as well.

“………Huh?” said Kamoshida as he glance in confusion at them at his desk.

“You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl!?” yell Ryuji angrily at Kamoshida.

“What are you talking about?” asked Kamoshida as he briefly raised and waved his right arm and glance away from them.

“Don’t you play dumb with me!” snapped Ryuji as he angrily kicked a nearby chair away from him.

“That is enough!” yell Kamoshida as he glared at Ryuji.

“What you did……… wasn’t coaching………!” said Mishima.

“What did you say?” said Kamoshida ominously to Mishima as Isamu, Akira and Ryuji turned to glance at him.

“You……… You ordered me to call Suzui here……… I can only imagine what you did to her………!” said Mishima nervously to Kamoshida as he grabbed his head with his hands in despair.

“You’re going on and on about things you have no proof of……… Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?” sneered Kamoshida as he stood up from his chair and crossed his arms.

“That’s not what this is about………!” said Mishima as he glared defiantly at Kamoshida.

“Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking……… what can you do?” said Kamoshida tauntingly to them. “We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim……… How would someone like that make a statement?” added Kamoshida smugly to them (which shocked them).

“You……… How could you be so callous about the life of a student? The life of Shiho?” snapped Akira as he glared at Kamoshida.

“There’s no chance of her getting better, I hear……… The poor girl.” said Kamoshida in a mock-lament tone of voice to them as he raised and placed his hand dramatically on his forehead.

“No……… That can’t be………” said Mishima as he shook his head in despair.

“You goddamn………!” said Ryuji as his body started to shake in anger.

“This again? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of “self-defense”?” said Kamoshida as he scowled at Ryuji.

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” growled Ryuji as he glared hatefully at Kamoshida before he raised his fist in preparation to punch Kamoshida. But before he could do so, Isamu rushed forward and grabbed hold of his arm with her hands to stop him. “Why’re you stoppin’ me, Toudou………!?” demanded Ryuji in surprise at Isamu.

“Calm down, Ryuji-kun. Don’t let yourself be provoke this easily by him.” replied Isamu calmly to Ryuji.

“But still!” said Ryuji as he yanked his arm out of her hands and glared back at Kamoshida.

“Oh? You’re stopping him? What a surprise, miss criminal record girl.” said Kamoshida as he glance at Isamu with a feigned surprise look on his face before he crossed his arms and smiled smugly at them. “There’s no need for any of you to hold back. Why not attack me?……… Oh, you can’t. Hahaha! But of course you can’t!” said Kamoshida smugly to them before he turned and sat down in his chair. “Everyone present right now……… will be expelled, except for her. I’m reporting you scums at the next board meeting.” added Kamoshida coldly to them (which shock them again).

“Wha-” said Ryuji.

“You can’t make a decision like that………!” protested Mishima firmly to Kamoshida.

“Who would seriously consider what scum like you say?” scoffed Kamoshida as he glance coldly at Mishima. “You threatened me too, Mishima, so you’re just as responsible.”

“Huh………?” said Mishima, confused.

“To think you didn’t know why I kept someone as talentless as you on the team. You act like you’re a victim, but you leaked her criminal record, didn’t you? It’s all over the internet, correct? What a terrible thing you did to her.” said Kamoshida as he glance in mock-pity at Isamu.

“Mishima………?” said Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu turned to glance at Mishima with disbelief looks on their faces.

“How could you do such a thing to her?” said Akira in disappointment at Mishima.

“He told me to do it. I had no choice……… I’m sorry, Toudou-san.” said Mishima as he got on his hands and knees in forgiveness to Isamu (who sighed sadly at Mishima while Kamoshida laughed wickedly at them).

“Now, are we finished here? You scums are all expelled! You’re done for; your futures are mine to take, now get out of my sight.” said Kamoshida coldly to them. “Oh, and miss criminal record girl, I strongly suggest that you don’t involved yourself and be seen with them anymore, unless you don’t care about yourself.” added Kamoshida in feigned concern to Isamu.

“Silence! Don’t you dare talk like that to Toudou-san!” snapped Akira.

“I can’t believe this asshole’s getting’ away with this………!” yell Ryuji angrily.

“Don’t worry, Kurusu-kun, Ryuji-kun. He’ll eat his words and pay very dearly for his heinous actions.” said Isamu calmly to them both.

“Huh………? Oh right, we have that!” said Ryuji as he and Akira realised what Isamu meant.

“Huh? Have you all lost your minds? I don’t understand what garbages like you all are thinking, but go ahead and try. All you can do is wait for your disposal though………” said Kamoshida coldly to them.

“My, is that so? Well then, thank you so much for your permission, Kamoshida-sensei.” said Isamu very sweetly and coldly to Kamoshida (which make Akira, Ryuji and Mishima gulped in fear at her).

“Huh? What do you………” said Kamoshida as he turned to glance at Isamu before he fell silent and felt yet another chill went down his back when he saw Isamu giving him the coldest smirk ever before she, Akira and Ryuji helped lifted Mishima up from the floor and leave the room together.

XXXX

**In the courtyard………**

“We can’t waste any time. We gotta hurry up and go to that world and beat the shit outta that asshole!” snarled Ryuji as he banged his fist against the vending machine.

“……… We’re not beating him up. We’re simply stealing his distorted desire.” said Morgana coolly to Ryuji.

“Yes, we know, Morgana. We won’t beat him up, we’ll simply tear him apart.” said Isamu calmly to Morgana (which make him, Akira and Ryuji glance at her in surprise and fear). “What? You guys don’t like it?”

“Isn’t tearing him apart a little too much, Toudou-san?” asked Akira nervously to Isamu.

“After what he just did to you two, Mishima-kun, Suzui-san, Takamaki-san and others, I’d would say it’s a fitting eye for an eye for a bastard like him.” replied Isamu a little coldly to Akira.

“Yeah, I know. But………” said Akira before he trailed off into silence.

“Well then, can I assume that all 3 of you have made up your minds about this-about how he might suffer a mental shutdown?” said Morgana.

“………I have.” said Ryuji as he turned to glance at Morgana. “Someone almost died because of him. I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens to him anymore!”

“And what about you two?” asked Morgana to both Isamu and Akira.

“I’m definitely in.” replied Isamu.

“………Alright then, I’m in too.” said Akira.

“………Then it’s settled.” said Morgana.

“By the way, is getting rid of a Palace hard………? You’ve tried it before, right?” asked Ryuji.

“………When did I ever say that?” replied Morgana innocently to Ryuji.

“You’ve never done it before?” asked Isamu.

“Nope, Lady Isamu.” replied Morgana truthfully to Isamu.

“WHAT!? Were you just pretendin’ to know!?” yell Ryuji in disbelief to Morgana (which make him, Isamu and Akira quickly shushed and glared at him slightly for raising his voice).

“Is it true that you two are getting expelled?” asked Ann suddenly from behind them (which make them gasped in surprise before they turned to glance at her). “Everyone’s talking about it………”

“That asshole’s at it again………!” said Ryuji as he briefly look away in irritation then look back at Ann. “So you came all this way to tell us that?” added Ryuji.

“If you all are going to deal with Kamoshida……… let me in on it too.” said Ann firmly to them (which surprises them again). “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

“Takamaki-san………” said Isamu sadly to Ann.

“This has nothing to do with you……… Don’t butt your head into this………” said Ryuji gruffly to her.

“But it does! Shiho’s my-” argued Ann.

“We’re sorry, Ann. But it’s better if you stay out of this.” said Akira firmly to Ann.

“No, I will not!” argued Ann even more to them.

“We said don’t get in our way!” snapped Ryuji harshly to Ann (which make her flinch before she turned and run away).

“……… That was harsh.” said Morgana.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t spoke so harshly to her like that, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu in a disappointed tone of voice to Ryuji.

“We can’t take her somewhere like that with us………” said Ryuji guiltily to Isamu.

“I hope that she doesn’t torment herself over this. When it comes down to it, women don’t hesitate.” said Morgana sadly to them.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana.” said Akira as he nodded to Morgana.

“We just gotta hurry up and deal with Kamoshida. Let’s go already!” said Ryuji determinedly to Isamu, Akira and Morgana before they left the school and head back into the alley in front of the school.

“The moment we cross over, we’ll treat each other like phantom thieves, so I hope you 3 are ready.” Morgana told them.

“Huh? Phantom Thieves?” asked Ryuji as he glance in confusion at Morgana.

“Those who covertly sneak in and stylishly steal Treasure-that is what we become!” replied Morgana happily to Ryuji.

“I see, not bad at all.” said Isamu as she smirk at Morgana.

“I agreed.” said Akira with a nod of his head.

“That sounds kinda cool!” said Ryuji exuberantly to Morgana. “So we just gotta say the school, Kamoshida’s name, and……… castle? Then we end up in bizarro world.” added Ryuji before he pull out his phone. “………How the hell all this work? Someone make it?” asked Ryuji.

“We don’t know. But does it really matter, Ryuji-kun?” replied Isamu.

“That’s kinda creepy, but eh, it seems useful enough. We’ll show that effin’ Kamoshida!” said Ryuji as he rolled and stretch his arms a little.

“Let’s go!” said Morgana confidently as he watched Isamu pull out her phone and pressed the Metaverse Navigator. But unbeknownst to them, Ann is watching them from her hiding spot behind the corner.

“They really are going to do something……… They’re doing something on their phones? A name……… School………? Huh………!?” said Ann before she widened her eyes and gasped in disbelief when she saw her surroundings started to turned purple, warped and change into a different place.


	32. Chapter 32

After Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana entered the world of Kamoshida with the use of the Metaverse Navigator on their phones (and their uniforms promptly change to their alternate outfits), they then look around the area for any signs of enemies, saw none and they turned to glance at each other.

“All right! Time to bust on through!” said Ryuji excitedly to Isamu, Akira and Morgana (who nodded in unison to him).

“What is this!?” yell Ann in shock suddenly from nearby them (which make them flinch and gasped in surprise) before they turned to glance at Ann just as she approach and stopped in front of them.

“T-Takamaki!?” sputtered Ryuji.

“What the? How did she get in here?” said Isamu in a disbelief tone of voice.

“I had no idea, Toudou-san.” said Akira with a shake of his head.

“Those voices……… Sakamoto!? Kurusu!? And……… are you Toudou-san!?” said Ann as she glance even more in shock at them and their outfits.

“Wh-Wh-Why are you here!?” demanded Ryuji.

“How should I know!?” Ann snapped back at him before she look around at their surroundings. “What’s going on? Hey, where are we………!? Isn’t this the school!?” asked Ann in disbelief to them (while Morgana stared at her with a dreamy look on his face which Isamu noticed with an unimpressed look on her face).

“Hello, earth to Morgana. Snap out of it.” said Isamu as she waved her hand then snap her fingers in front of Morgana to snap him out of it and he did.

“O-Oh, sorry about that, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana apologetically to Isamu before he glance at her, Akira and Ryuji. “I see. Perhaps she was dragged in because of the app thing. If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason that it’ll pull anyone nearby into it.” explained Morgana.

“For real………?” said Ryuji.

“Looks like it.” said Akira.

“Wait, so THIS is related to Kamoshida!?” asked Ann as she glance at them again after she’s done in looking around the area.

“That is none of your concern, Takamaki-san. You need to leave now. This place is dangerous.” Isamu warned Ann softly.

“No, I refused!” snapped Ann firmly to Isamu.

“The Shadows are going to find us if you make a scene.” said Morgana slightly sternly to Ann.

“No way! It talked!? Oh my god, it’s a monster cat………!” babbled Ann as she flinch and had a freak-out look on her face as she glance at Morgana.

“Monster………?” said Morgana as he gaped and widened his eyes in shock at Ann for calling him a monster cat.

“You three better explain to me what’s going on! I won’t leave until you three do!” demanded Ann as she glared at them (which make them sighed in unison before they glance at each other, at a brief loss on what to do with Ann).

“What are we going to do about her now, Toudou-san? Should we tell her?” asked Akira.

“No, we shouldn’t, Kurusu-kun. There’s no need for her to know even though she’s being dragged into this world because of us. One or two of us need to force her out somehow, whether she like it or not.” replied Isamu firmly to Akira.

“Fine, Toudou. I guess Kurusu and I’ll force her out. But……… how’re we supposed to do that?” asked Ryuji confusingly to Morgana.

“Just take her back the way we came in. That’s how it worked last time, right?” replied Morgana as he shrugged his shoulders to Ryuji.

“O-Oh yeah.” said Ryuji in surprise to Morgana before he glance at Akira. “Can you lend me a hand, Kurusu?” asked Ryuji.

“Sure, Ryuji. I feel a little bad about forcing her out but we have to do it.” replied Akira quite resignedly to Ryuji.

“You two better hurry up and get her out of here. Or else we won’t be able to deal with Kamoshida.” said Isamu to them both and they nodded to her before they glance at Ann.

“What’re you-” Ann began saying to them.

“We’ll explain after everything’s over, Takamaki!” said Ryuji, cutting off Ann’s words before he and Akira approach and grabbed hold of her arms and they dragged her (which make her instantly protesting and struggling to free her arms from their grip to no avail) toward the other end of the drawbridge, pushed her out of the Metaverse world before they turned around and walked back to Isamu and Morgana.

“We better be careful from now on when we use that app………” said Ryuji.

“You should have check the tools you used! Why do I-the one who was just watching- know more about it than you two!?” snapped Morgana as he jumped and glared at both Akira and Ryuji.

“Sorry about that, Morgana.” said Akira apologetically to Morgana.

“Sh-Shuddup!” said Ryuji as he look away in embarrassment.

“All right, you boys. Calm down now.” said Isamu calmly as she raised her hands to placated them. “Now that Takamaki-san’s gone, we can get back to focusing on the Palace.”

“Right.” said Akira as he nodded to her.

“Geez, Takamaki found out right when we were startin’ off……… We gotta deal with this fast!” said Ryuji.

“That girl’s name is Ann Takamaki, right?” asked Morgana as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, that’s right.” replied Akira.

“Lady Ann……… another girl as pretty as Lady Isamu………” muttered Morgana dreamily under his breath before he shake his head to snap out of it again and they turned to glance and staked out near the drawbridge of the castle.

“The Shadows have noticed us. You three better brace yourselves, got it?” warned Morgana firmly to them and they nodded to him before he glance at Isamu. “We’re counting on you, Jester!” added Morgana to Isamu as he jumped a little.

“Jester? That a nickname?” asked Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu frowned in confusion at Morgana.

“Why are you calling her that?” added Akira.

“Don’t refer to it in such a lame way. It’s a code name. What kind of stupid phantom thief would use their real name!? I’m not down for that!” complain Morgana as he shake his head in slight anger to Ryuji and Akira. “And there’s no telling what kind of effect yelling our real names will have on the Palace……… It’s just a precaution.” added Morgana.

“I see. That does sound safe and you’ve made your point, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded in understanding and agreement to Morgana.

“Why, thank you, Lady……… I mean, Jester.” Morgana corrected himself as he smiled at her.

“So, why’s she Jester?” asked Ryuji.

“Because she’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength.” replied Morgana.

“Jester, huh? Not bad at all.” said Isamu with a confident smirk on her face.

“It’s settled then!” said Morgana before he glance at Akira and Ryuji. “Next up is you then Ryuji, Akira. You’ll be……… Let’s see………”

“How about “Magician” since he look and dress like one?” suggested Isamu in a teasing tone of voice.

“Uh uh. No way, Toudou-san. Let me think of a codename for myself.” said Akira as he shake his head in denial at Isamu’s suggestion before he closed his eyes to think about his codename and come up with one. “How about “Spade” instead? Like the mask that I’m wearing now.” suggested Akira.

“Spade, huh? That’s not bad too, I like it.” said Isamu approvingly to Akira (who blush a little at her compliment and quickly look away).

“Alright then, now it’s your turn, Ryuji. You’ll be……… “Thug”.” suggested Morgana to Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“Are you pickin’ a fight with me!? I’ll follow Kurusu’s example and choose it myself too!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Morgana. “I want my codename to follow the mask I’m wearing too. I kinda like it so let’s name me after my mask.” suggested Ryuji as he glance at both Jester and Spade.

“………Very well, then. You’ll be “Skull”.” sighed Jester to Skull while Spade nodded in silence.

“Ooh! That sounds awesome! I’m Skull!” said Skull excitedly to himself and to them before he calm down and gestured to Morgana with his feet. “What do we do about this one’s codename?” asked Skull.

“I don’t know. What do you think?” Jester asked back to Skull.

“Hm……… How about “Mona”?” suggested Skull.

“Well, if Jester thinks it’s easier to call me that, then I’ll go with it.” said Morgana (now Mona) firmly to Skull as he glance at Jester. “All right. From here on out, we’re Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona. We need to be absolutely thorough about using those codenames from now on!” added Mona firmly to them and they nodded in agreement to him before they turned and head up the drawbridge toward the opened ventilation shaft, got on and climbed through and into the castle and landed back into the room filled with bookshelves and tables.

As Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona cautiously opened the door and quietly stepped out into a hallway, they suddenly heard several voices chanting out loud in unison to their right and they turned, quietly walked forward and hide behind doors and peek out at the large foyer room.

“Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!” chanted the voices of a group of knights standing at the bottom of the stairs to Shadow Kamoshida (who’s standing on the steps of the staircase and staring down at them with not-Isamu and not-Ann standing closely behind him, which pissed off Jester when she saw her copy).

“W-What the hell!?” sputtered Skull in surprise.

“Be quiet, Skull! Looks like Kamoshida is about to say something to them.” hissed Jester quietly at Skull.

“Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining. However, I can’t allow those trash to barged into and ransack my castle! Strengthen the securities! Kill them on sight except for the girl! I’ll reward whoever bring me their heads and capture the girl alive.” Shadow Kamoshida told and commander them.

“Praise be to King Kamoshida! Death to the intruders!” yell the group of knights in unison again to Shadow Kamoshida.

“Hey, Mona. Can’t we just charge forward, beat the crap out of those knights and him and call it a day?” said Skull quietly as he glance at Mona.

“Are you an idiot? That would be suicidal of you if you do so. And I’m sure you don’t want a repeat of last time.” snapped Mona quietly as he (and Jester) glared at Skull. “Besides, don’t you want him to confess his sins?”

“Mona’s right, Skull. We’ll make him pay for what he did to us, Suzui-san, Takamaki-san, Mishima-kun and the members of the volleyball team right after we find where his Treasure is and steal it.” said Jester coldly to Skull.

“Fiiiine. So, where is it?” said Skull as he rolled his eyes a little.

“It has to be somewhere within the depths of this castle. Let’s infiltrate further in while he’s out here!” Mona told them before they quietly stood up, turned and walked away from the opened doorway toward the other closed doorway opposite the one that they just came out from and as Jester opened it, they saw another knight standing in the room with his back to them and they quickly retreat and hide behind the hallway wall.

“Dammit, there’s a guard over here too……… Whaddya wanna do, Jester? Should we kick it’s ass?” said Skull with a scowl look on his face before he asked Jester on what to do.

“Let’s do it.” said Jester as her trident manifest in her hands.

“Hold on………” interjected Mona to them before they could fight the knight. “Hmmm……… this might be a good opportunity to teach you another new skill……… All right, Jester! Are you ready to take it down?” added Mona firmly to Jester.

“Yeah, I’m ready, Mona!” said Jester as she stood up, charge toward and jumped onto the knight, grabbed and ripped off his helmet before she quickly jumped off as the knight burst into red and black liquid and turned into a small flying fairy.

After the knight change into a fairy, Mona then proceed to teach and explain to Jester, Spade and Skull about another use for Hold Up skill other than defeating enemies which is able to communicate with the Shadows and told them to hand over money or items after they’re knocked down. After Mona’s done in explaining to them, Jester then pull out her handgun, aim and fire a bullet at the fairy and knocked her down before she, Spade, Skull and Mona rushed forward, surround and pointed their weapons and guns at the fairy.

“Seriously!? You guys are the intruders that King Kamoshida was talking about………?” said the fairy as she glance at them in surprise. “It can’t get worse than this……… What’re you going to do to me!?”

“We won’t do anything to you if you gave us some items.” demanded Jester coldly to the fairy.

“Huh? So you’ll let me live if I just give you something?” said the fairy hopefully to Jester.

“Well, something along those lines……… Now let it be money or items. Just cough it up!” demanded Mona threateningly to the fairy.

“B-But, this happened so suddenly……… I actually don’t have anything on me……… I-I usually do though, you know!?” stammered the fairy fearfully to them.

“W-Wait, what? Oh……… This isn’t how I was planning this to go.” said Mona with a bewilder look on his face. “Uh……… Anyway, it can’t be help if that’s the case. Time for you to go to hell then.” added Mona to the fairy. “W-Wait!” protested the fairy frantically to Mona.

“Sorry. But we’re in a hurry.” said Spade apologetically to the fairy as he raised his dagger at her.

“No, wait up! Can’t we work something out? Don’t kill me, please! Won’t you let me go?” pleaded the fairy.

“Sorry, you choose the wrong enemy today.” said Jester as she shake her head at the fairy.

“Wow……… you sure sound and act confident. But I’m the same way. In any other situation, we’d get along really well. Whoa, I feel different! Something’s happening!” said the fairy coolly then confusingly to Jester.

“What the………!? What’s going on!?” exclaimed Mona as he, Jester, Spade and Skull widened their eyes in surprise at the fairy.

“……… Oh yeah, I remember now! I don’t belong just to King Kamoshida……… I’m an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity’s soul……… My real name……… is “Pixie”!” proclaimed the fairy named Pixie as she flew up from the floor. “I’m Pixie! From now on, I’ll live on inside your heart!” added Pixie before a bright blue light glowed out and enveloped her entire body before she transform into a perfect white copy of Jester’s mask, flew toward Jester and let itself be absorbed into her mask.

“ _This feeling……… It feels like I’ve just gained a new power of Persona.”_ thought Jester in surprise then smugly to herself.

“What was that just now………? What happened………!?” asked Mona in surprise to Jester.

“Wh-What the hell was that about? The enemy glowed, change then got sucked into Jester’s mask!” asked Skull as he and Spade turned to glance at Mona with shock looks on their faces.

“How is it possible, Mona?” added Spade.

“I-I have no idea! I wasn’t expecting it either………” replied Mona in surprise to Spade and Skull and none of them noticed another knight coming down the hallway and saw them in the room.

“Intruders!? Halt!” said the knight threateningly to them as he run into the room toward them and they quickly turned to glance at the knight.

“Crap, another one noticed us!” said Skull in surprise to Jester, Spade and Mona.

“Gee, you think?” said Jester sarcastically to Skull (which make him scowled at her) as the knight shake, burst apart and reveal 2 horned horses.

As Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona got into their battle stances, Jester felt something like a new possibility stemming up from within her after their previous short battle with Pixie. Jester then summoned forth Pixie, uses Zio skill on one of the horned horses and knocked it down to the floor.

“I-Is that the Shadow from earlier?” asked Mona as he glance in surprise to Jester. “Don’t tell me……… Did you take in the Shadow’s appearance and powers as a Persona?”

“Looks like it, Mona.” replied Jester as she uses Zio skill again on the other horned horse, knock it down as well before she and the others surround, raised and pointed their weapons and guns at the 2 horned horses.

“Ow, ow, ow……… Whaddya think yer doin’!?” groaned one of the horned horses to Jester.

“Lend me your power.” commanded Jester.

“So that’s yer move? ……… Then I guess I’ll talk first. I’ll decide if I’m gonna help you after.” said the horned horse as it tilted it’s head at Jester. “So……… Yer a student, right? Is it OK fer you ta just be hangin’ around here like this? Hey. Why aren’t you at school?” asked the horned horse.

“I actually finished school.” replied Jester.

“So does that mean yer a workin’ adult? Wearin’ a mask like that? What kinda freaky job do you do?” asked the horned horse.

“That’s not for you to know.” replied Jester slightly coldly to the horned horse.

“Ugh, that hurts. Hey, if you got any medicine, lend me some. They’re supposed ta work miracles, right………?” said the horned horse pleadingly to Jester.

“Sorry, I don’t have any and you’re starting to get on my nerves.” said Jester warningly to the horned horse.

“Heh, look at you, acting all commander and cold. Reminds me of when-Oh!” said the horned horse to Jester before it had a brief surprise look on it’s face and it stood up from the floor. “I remember who I am now. I am Bicorn and from now on, my power is yours to use.” added the shadow named Bicorn to Jester before it change into a mask and absorbed into Jester’s mask like the previous one.

“Yet another one came and went into my mask. First it’s Pixie, now it’s Bicorn?” thought Jester to herself.

“Holy, another one……… Does that mean you can wield multiple Personas?” asked Mona as he glance up at Jester with surprise and awed look on his face.

“H-Hey, Mona! What was that about!? What did Jester do?” demanded Skull as he glance in confusion at Mona.

“She sealed the enemy’s appearance and power into her mask, and made them her new Personas……… I’ve never seen anyone do that before……… didn’t even know it was possible!” replied Mona still in amazement at what Jester just did twice to the Shadows.

“So she’s unique and had an advantage in a way because she’s able to wield multiple Personas other than her main one, Sonya?” said Spade to Mona (who nodded to him) as he glance at Jester with an awed look on his face too.

“Does this sound good for you guys?” asked Jester.

“Of course it is! Only one heart exists per person, so normally one person can only have one Persona! But what you did……… is incredible! That ability of yours will give us a huge advantage in battle!” replied Mona as he smiled widely at Jester. “All right, try to do that even more if the opportunities arises! You two better help out too, Spade, Skull!” added Mona to them both.

“Got it, Mona.” said Spade.

“Hell yeah! We’ll hold every last one of ‘em up!” said Skull.

“Hehe, I like you even more now, Jester! I really do have someone special on my hands!” said Mona excitedly and a little dreamily at Jester.

“Yeah, sure, Mona. Thanks for the compliment.” said Jester as she gave a small smile to him before they turned to their right to opened another door, went down a hallway and past another sealed hallway (that had a long red carpet, empty knight armors standing on both sides of the hallway and leading toward a door), went into an armoury room filled with weapons, fought more shadows and Jester gained 2 new Personas at the same time (Pyro Jack and Mandrake), saw and opened a treasure chest lying on the table and pull out a silver dagger (which Jester handed over to Spade to replace his first dagger), opened another door, left the armoury and went down another hallway and they stopped in front of a door that looks different and wavered a little and Mona explain to Jester, Spade and Skull that it’s a safe room before they went into the room.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, outside the castle………**

“This is that place from earlier………!” said Ann as she walked up to the castle and cautiously look around the place for her classmates and didn’t any of them anywhere before she pull out her phone and glance down at it with a confused look on her face. “………What’s up with this app? I just said the words Sakamoto said, and I ended up-” added Ann even more in confusion to herself.

"Princess!?” said the surprise voice of a knight suddenly to Ann.

“Huh!?” said Ann as she glance up in surprise at the 3 knights that run towards her before she let out a fearful scream when they take her into the castle with them.


	33. Chapter 33

“Aren’t there even more Shadows than before? Just gettin’ this far’s been a real pain in the ass!” said Skull to Jester, Spade and Mona before he let out a tired groan and shake his head in exasperation a little.

“It’s all because you guys provoked Kamoshida, you know.” Mona chided them before he glance solemnly at the closed door of the safe room. “Still……… he seems to be awfully on guard………”

“If that’s the case, then we just have to be more alert and careful as much as we can.” said Jester as she sat down on one of the chair near the other chairs and table in the middle of the safe room.

“Anyways, how’re we suppose to steal that Treasure thing?” asked Skull as he glance at Mona.

“Don’t be so hasty. First, we’ll need to secure an infiltration route.” replied Mona warningly to him.

“A what………?” said Skull as he crossed his arms in confusion to what Mona just told him.

“An infiltration route, Skull.” said Jester, repeating the final 3 words of what Mona just said to Skull.

“Yep, a path to the Treasure’s location. Since we’ve four members, I’m sure that we can accomplish this!” said Mona quite happily and confidently to Jester, Spade and Skull.

“Hey, you told us that you don’t have your memories and all, but somehow you still know that kinda stuff?” asked Skull in a slightly perplexed tone of voice to Mona before he glance at both Jester and Spade. “Do you two think that this thing got amnesia?” Skull asked them.

“Maybe, maybe not, Skull.” replied Spade.

“I believe in Mona, Skull. So far he’s been very helpful, teach us the basics of fighting and fought alongside us against those Shadows.” said Jester coolly to Skull.

“At least you’re a step above that moron, Jester.” said Mona as he smiled happily at her.

“Don’t call me a moron!” said Skull as he scowled at Mona. “You sure talk and act big around her, but what if it turns out you’re just some stray cat in the end?” added Skull suspiciously to Mona.

“That can’t be………” said Mona as he shook his head a little.

“Still, why was one of the princesses in such an odd place………?” said the voice of a knight suddenly from outside the safe room, which surprises Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona before they decided to listen quietly near the door.

“Princess………?” whisper Skull in confusion to the others (who glance and shrugged their shoulders in confusion at him).

“I could have sworn we were pursuing the readings of an intruder………” said the same knight.

“It doesn’t matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida!” said the voice of another knight to the first knight before they heard the sound of footsteps walking away and they relaxed their guards.

“Who’s this princess they’re talkin’ about………?” asked Skull as he glance in confusion to Jester, Spade and Mona.

“I had no idea, Skull.” replied Spade with a shrug of his shoulder.

“I hope they don’t mean who I think it is, Spade, Skull.” said Jester with a worry look on her face to them. “ _We did sent her away by force, there’s no way she could come back on her own. Unless……… Oh, please, I really hope that the app isn’t being downloaded on her phone like ours._ ” added Jester even more worriedly in her mind.

“I should probably look into this!” said Mona as he quietly opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving Jester, Spade and Skull behind as they exchange exasperated looks with each other.

“Well, there he goes.” said Spade.

“I hope he’ll be careful………” said Jester in concern for Mona (which make Spade placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her).

“And yet another question goes unanswered……… Stuff like the castle and that navigation app are mysterious……… but Morgana’s got ‘em both beat.” said Skull sullenly to them.

“Skull! Remember, codenames!” Jester corrected him sternly.

“Crap! Sorry!” said Skull apologetically to her. “What was I again?……… Oh yeah, Skull!”

“Oh no, you guys! This is bad!” said Mona worriedly to them as he came back into the room.

“That was fast!” said Skull in surprise to Mona.

“What is it, Mona? What’s bad?” asked Jester as a bad feeling rose up from within her.

“Your friend……… Lady Ann! She’s been taken by Shadows………!” yell Mona worriedly to them (which make them gasped and widened their eyes in shock and worry in unison).

“ _Oh, damn it! I hate it when I thought correctly sometimes._ ” thought Jester as she winced while pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

“Wait, what? But we sent her home earlier.” said Skull.

“If Lady Ann does indeed have the app, it could be possible.” said Mona.

“Are you saying that the app that’s been downloaded on our phones without us knowing about it is now on hers too?” asked Spade.

“Yes! That’s exactly what I said!” replied Mona as he scowled at Spade and jumped a little.

“Dammit! We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in by herself………!” said Skull as he furiously scratch the top of his head in annoyance.

“Come on, you guys! Let’s find and rescue her now!” said Jester firmly to them before they quickly left the room and ran down the hallway.

As Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona ran back the way they came from (and fought off some more Shadows and Jester, Spade and Mona’s Personas level up and learn new Malaqua, Cleave and Patra skills), they stopped when they saw that the sealed hallway with the long red carpet on the floor and the empty knight armors standing on both sides of the wall leading toward a door is no longer sealed up. They then run down the unsealed hallway toward the door (and heard Ann yelling to the knights inside the room), opened it and went into the room and widened their eyes in shock then anger at what they saw inside.


	34. Chapter 34

After the knights brought Ann into the castle with them, they immediately took her down several rooms and hallways and into a completely red-coloured room with dozens of pink flower petals, lit candles and pink-skinned faceless girls wearing nothing but tight-looking white short sleeve shirts and dark panties (which make Ann had a disgusted look on her face when she saw them) scattering and lying on the floor and they bound her arms and legs against the manacles on a wooden X-shaped cross with a large portrait of a shirtless Kamoshida hanging on the wall behind her.

“What’s all this about!? Seriously, I’m gonna call the cops!” snapped Ann to the 2 knights standing and watching in front of her as she try to freed her arms and legs from the manacles to no avail.

“So, this is the intruder.” said Kamoshida as he approach and stopped to glance at Ann.

“Kamoshida!?” said Ann in surprise to Kamoshida before she’s surprise even more when she saw the 2 copies of herself and not-Isamu wearing bikinis and crowns on their heads followed and stopped on both sides of him. “Huh? Toudou-san and who’s that………? More importantly, what is this place!? Why’s the school turned into something like this!?” demanded Ann to Kamoshida.

“I can’t believe you knights mistook my Ann for someone like her.” Kamoshida sneered a little at his knights before he began chuckling wickedly at her. “Are you afraid?” asked Kamoshida in a taunting tone of voice to her.

“What is that outfit………? Have you lost your mind?” said Ann skeptically to Kamoshida.

“I do as I please here. After all, this is my castle……… The world of my desires.” said Kamoshida as he smirked at her.

“What the-!? Wait……… Is this some red-light district!?” said Ann in disbelief as she struggle against the cross.

“What a lively slave.” said Kamoshida in a mock-happy tone of voice to Ann.

“This isn’t funny! Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida!” snapped Ann angrily at Kamoshida (who let out a “tch” sound before he turned to glance at not-Ann and not-Isamu).

“The inpertinent girl’s decided to tell me off. What do you two think about that?” asked Kamoshida coolly to not-Ann and not-Isamu.

“Talking back is like……… totally unforgivable………” replied not-Ann slowly and seductively to Kamoshida.

“I agreed. She should know better than to talk back to you.” added not-Isamu with a nod of her head.

“In that case……… she should be executed.” sneered Kamoshida as he turned and lightly glared back at Ann as he tilted his head to the golden knight to silently ordered him to walked closer to Ann and he did. “Now then, how shall I play with you? Shall I tear you into little pieces?” taunted Kamoshida as he smiled wickedly to Ann.

“Are you kidding me………?” said Ann in fear and disbelief to Kamoshida.

XXXX

“This is effed up……… Is that what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team………!?” said Skull as he, Jester, Spade and Mona stared in anger and disgust at the faceless girls moaning, sitting and sprawled out seductively on the floor.

“I don’t believe this. This is just……… Ugh!” snapped Jester angrily.

“Hey, calm down, Jester.” said Spade as he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down (which worked a little and she give him a slightly grateful smile).

“Hey, that’s………!” yell Mona to Jester, Spade and Skull as he turned and saw Ann shackled up on a cross and surrounded by Kamoshida, not-Ann and not-Isamu and the knights with a shock look on his face before they quickly run toward her.

“Ann!” yell Spade worriedly to Ann.

“Takamaki!” yell Skull as he clench his fists.

“You thieves again? Just when I was about to start enjoying myself………” said Kamoshida as he turned to glance and scowled darkly at them for coming and interrupting his fun.

“What’s the deal with this guy………!?” yell Ann incredulously to them.

“You little………!” growled Skull as he glared at Kamoshida.

“Release Takamaki-san now!” said Jester firmly and angrily to Kamoshida.

“Hmph, as if I would listen to a criminal girl like you……… How many times are you gonna come back?” Kamoshida sneered at Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona before he glance back at Ann. “I bet you’re just like those thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh? But, ah……… I forget that chick’s name, but it’s your fault she jumped, you know.” said Kamoshida mockingly to Ann.

“Huh………?” said Ann in confusion to Kamoshida.

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place.” said Kamoshida.

“You bastard!” yell Ann angrily at Kamoshida as she struggle even more against the cross before she gasped in fear when the golden knight move even closer.

“No! Get away from her!” yell Spade as he and Skull was about to charge forward and intercept the knights but they stopped when they saw Kamoshida raised his hand to the knights, silently ordering them to raised their swords near Ann’s chest.

“Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot.” said Kamoshida threateningly to them.

“Dammit………!” said Skull as he and Spade gritted their teeth in frustration.

“Just stand back, watch and enjoy the dismantlement show.” said Kamoshida smugly to them.

“No! Don’t!” protested Ann.

“Maybe I’ll start with her clothes………” said Kamoshida as he glance pervertedly at Ann.

“You’re such a perv!” purred not-Ann happily to Kamoshida.

“Isn’t he always and isn’t that why we like him, Princess Ann?” added not-Isamu happily to not-Ann, who glance and nodded in agreement to her.

“ _Ugh! No amount of bleach is gonna be enough for me to wash my eyes and ears out after what I just saw and heard in front of me!_ ” thought Jester with a beyond anger and disgusted on her face at Kamoshida.

“H-Hey, what are we gonna do!?” demanded Skull worriedly to them.

“We don’t know, Skull. Because if we do something to help her, Kamoshida will have his knights kill her immediately.” replied Spade grimly to Skull.

“Is this……… my punishment for what happened to Shiho……….?” said Ann sorrowfully to herself and to Shiho as she lowered her head to look down at the floor.

“That’s more like it. You should’ve looked like this from the start.” said Kamoshida smugly to Ann.

“Shiho……… I’m so sorry………” whisper Ann as tears started to glisten in her eyes.

“What are you doing, Takamaki-san? Are you just going to listen? Don’t you dare give in!” Jester reprimanded Ann.

“Huh………?” said Ann as she raised to glance in surprise and confusion to Jester before a stern and determined look appear and replaced the previous looks on her face. “No……… I don’t want that……… You’re right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me……… What was I thinking………!?” added Ann angrily to herself as she struggle in her shackles again.

“It’s like I always say. Slaves should just behave and-” said Kamoshida as he scowled at her, trying to revert her back to her sorrow self.

“………Shut up!” snapped Ann, cutting off Kamoshida’s words. “I’ve had enough of this……… You’ve pissed me off, you son of a bitch!” added Ann as she glared hatefully at Kamoshida.

“ _My……… It’s taken far too long._ ” said a slightly deep and refined woman’s voice slightly impatiently to Ann before her eyes abruptly turned yellow and she gasped out loud when she felt an indescribable pain suddenly wracked her head and body.

“ _Tell me……… Who is going to avenge her if you don’t?_ ” asked the woman’s voice sternly to Ann (who closed her eyes as she gasped and writhed even more in pain in her shackles).

“ _Forgiving him was never the option……… Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within……… I am thou, thou art I……… We can finally forged a contract………”_ the woman’s voice told Ann (who let out a scream of pain and agony before she slumped down in exhaustion).

“I hear you……… Carmen. You’re right. No more holding back………!” said Ann quite loudly and in agreement to the woman’s voice named Carmen before a red-coloured cat-shaped mask appear on her face (which make Kamoshida and his 2 princesses gasped and step back in nervousness).

“ _There you go……… Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I’ll gladly lend you my strength._ ” said Carmen proudly to Ann as she finally break her arms and legs free from the shackles of the cross before she grabbed and ripped off her mask, causes blood to burst out and run down her face before a strong beam of dark blue flames suddenly appear and enveloped around Ann before the flames died down to reveal Ann (whose uniform had change into a different tight-looking red latex zipper suit with cleavage cutout on it and a clipped on long red tail behind it, dark red thigh high boots on her legs and a pair of pink gloves on her hands) with a tall, large, slim-looking, dark-skinned, shoulder-length and curly black-haired, yellow-eyed woman wearing a sleeveless layered red, pink and black-coloured stripe dress as she holds a heart-shaped face man wearing a black suit by the back collar of his suit while she stepped on the back of another under her stiletto shoe as she stands behind Ann.

After Ann awakened to her Persona, she glance in defiance at Kamoshida, his 2 princesses and knights before she charge toward one of the nearest knights, kicked his sword out of his hand up into the air, jumped and grabbed hold of the sword with her hands before she swung the sword down on not-Ann (which make her scream out in surprise and pain before she fell to her knees and dissipated into black mists).

Both Kamoshida and not-Isamu step back even more in nervousness and fear from Ann after she got rid of her copy while the golden-armored knight moved in front of them to protect them from her.

“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with……… you scumbag.” said Ann coldly to Kamoshida as she stood up and glared at him.

“Bitch………!” muttered Kamoshida angrily as he glared back at her.

“You stole everything from Shiho……… You destroyed her……… Now it’s your turn! I’ll rob you of everything………!” yell Ann as she take a few steps forward, raised and pointed a finger accusingly at Kamoshida while Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona walked forward and stood on both sides of her.

“How dare you! Enough of your insolence!” yell the golden knight angrily at Ann before he and 2 of his fellow knights standing with him started to shake, melted down to a large puddle on the floor and merged together before they formed and reveal a large, purple-skinned, red-eyed horned and bearded demon sitting on a toilet seat.

“No, I’ve enough of you. Nothing and no one’s gonna stop me now! Let’s go, Carmen!” retorted Ann to the demon as she clench her hands into fists before she (and the others) got into battle stance.

“How dare you deny King Kamoshida’s love, you selfish lass!? Pay for this insolence with your life!” exclaimed the demon angrily to Ann.

“That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don’t make me laugh with that “love” bullshit!” snapped Ann angrily to the demon as a whip weapon appear in front of her and she take it in her hands. “C’mon, Carmen! Let’s give ‘em a fiery hell!” said Ann to Carmen.

“ _Of course, my mistress._ ” said Carmen as she nodded to Ann, who charge toward the shadow with Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona and they proceed to attack it relentlessly with their weapons, managed to knock it down before they jumped and attack it swiftly from all sides.

The shadow was not amused with their attacks as it got up from the floor, healed it’s injuries a little with a Dia skill before it uses Magaru skill on all of them, injuring them a little and managed to knock Skull down.

“Skull!” yell Jester concernly to Skull before she glared at the shadow. “You’ll pay for that! Come, Pyro Jack!” said Jester angrily at the shadow before she switch her persona Sonya to Pyro Jack and uses Agi skill on it, knock it down again before she, Spade, Mona and Ann jumped and attack it from all sides again until they defeated it.

“To think……… there would be a woman……… who could stand up to King Kamoshida………” said the shadow weakly to Ann.

“Pff, outside of school, that guy’s nothing but a pathetic loser!” said Ann mockingly to the shadow before it dissipated into black mist while Jester helped Skull to stand up from the floor.

After the shadow dissipated away, Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona turned to glared at Kamoshida and not-Isamu while Ann panted tiredly as she hunched over and placed her hands on her knees.

“Oh shit………!” said Kamoshida fearfully to himself before he grabbed not-Isamu and they quickly turned and run out of the room and away from them.

“Wait………!” yell Ann as she try to go after him but fell to her knees in exhaustion.

“Takamaki-san!” said Jester as she approach, gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her stand up from the floor.

“Why’d you come here, man!? And more importantly, how!?” yell Skull in a reprimanding tone of voice to Ann.

“Hey! Is that how you speak to a woman!?” snapped Mona as he and Jester scowled at Skull before he glance concernly at Ann. “Are you all right, Lady Ann!?” asked Mona softly to Ann.

“Lady Ann………?” said Ann as she pull herself away from Jester and glance at Mona in surprise and confusion. “Wait, what is this thing? Is it alive………? How can it talk? And……… where in the world are we………!?” demanded Ann to them.

“J-Just calm down. Everything’s going to be OK; don’t worry.” said Mona reassuringly to Ann.

“How am I supposed to calm down!?” yell Ann quite frustratedly to Mona before she glance down and saw her new outfit with a disbelief look on her face. “H-Huh………? Why am I dressed like this!? When did I- Ugh, what’s with this!?” added Ann as she covered her body with her arms and kneel down in embarrassment.

“We’ll explain to slowly to you later, Takamaki-san. Right now we need to get out of here before Kamoshida return with reinforcements.” said Jester warningly to Ann and to the others.

“Jester’s right, guys! We don’t have a choice. Let’s retreat for now!” said Mona as he glance at Spade and Skull.

“Right.” said Spade with a nod of his head.

“We were just getting’ fired up, and you had to come and get in the way……… Rgh, fine………” grumbled Skull before he and Spade approach Ann and hold out their hands. “Here……… give us your arms.” Skull told Ann before she warily placed her hands on theirs and stood up before they turned and quickly left the castle.


	35. Chapter 35

**In the subway station………**

“Which one you want?” asked Ryuji to Ann as he’s holding several soda bottles in his hands after he bought them from a convenience store in the station.

“Whichever’s not carbonated.” replied Ann.

“Uh, they’re all carbonated actually.” said Ryuji with a slightly sheepish look on his face.

“Then………” said Ann as she take the pepsi one from Ryuji before he hold out the other 2 bottles to Isamu and Akira and they take the bottles and thanked him for it.

“What about me?” asked Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at Ryuji.

“Huh? But you’re a cat.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms (which make Morgana scowled at him before he glance at Ann).

“………Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?” asked Morgana concernly to Ann.

“Yeah, I am. Um……… Morgana, right?” replied Ann before she turned to glance at Morgana in surprise. “I really am talking to a cat……… This feels so strange………”

“Don’t be, Takamaki-san. You’ll get use to it soon enough like us.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ann.

“It’s only natural that you’re confused. Demanding that you understand all of this right after what you went through is asking too much.” said Morgana.

“Honestly, I still can’t believe what happened……… And that power……… my Persona………” said Ann as she shake her head in disbelief a little.

“It’s the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann. With it, you’ll be able to fight with us in that other world.” explained Morgana.

“I see. So if what you told me is true, we can make Kamoshida have a change of heart, right?” asked Ann as she glance at Isamu. “Is it really possible………? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”

“Yes. We can if we try, Takamaki-san. Because no one else will.” replied Akira.

“Yeah, Kurusu’s right. The volleyball team’s keepin’ quiet about this, while teachers and parents turn a blind eye. If guys and girls like us complain, they’re just gonna shot us down. Goin’ all in on this plan is the only choice we got.” said Ryuji as he clench his fists.

“Then let me help too. I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho.” said Ann determinedly to them. “He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her……… I’ll never forgive him.”

“Wait, did you just said, “let me help”? You mean you want us to take you along?” asked Ryuji in a surprise tone of voice to Ann.

“Are you sure about that, Ann?” added Akira concernly to her.

“Don’t act like I’m gonna drag you guys down. Weren’t you guys watching? I can fight too.” replied Ann as she scowled at both Akira and Ryuji (who glance and exchange worry looks with each other before they glance at Isamu).

“Hey, what should we do?” asked Ryuji.

“I’ll admit that it’s dangerous to bring her but……… that is because she’s not like us up until a few minutes ago. And now that she has awaken to her persona like we did and she can fight so I don’t see any reason on why we shouldn’t bring her with us.” replied Isamu with a small yet firm nod of her head to Ryuji.

“I agree as well. The more the merrier, after all.” said Morgana in an agreeing tone of voice to Isamu. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect her and you too, Lady Isamu.” added Morgana firmly to Isamu.

“Since you 2 have made up your minds and decided to bring her with you 2, then I guess I’ll agreed with you two as well.” said Akira.

“Thanks, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“Even if you guys say no, I’d just go in alone.” said Ann as she scowled at them.

“Oh right, she can entered the palace by herself now that she has the app……… Rgh, fine.” said Ryuji as he scratch his head in slight exasperation at Ann’s decision.

“Then it’s decided. Well, I hope we’ll get along!” said Ann as she smiled at both Akira and Ryuji before she turned to glance at Isamu. “I’m going to make Kamoshida pay and atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho’s sake……… but for everything he’s done. I won’t let any more people suffer because of him. I’ll do whatever it takes!” added Ann sternly and firmly to Isamu.

“Yes, we will, Takamaki-san. Together.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ann and felt a strong fighting resolve from Ann.

XXXX

“I doubt something as dangerous as your group could’ve been pulled off with orthodox methods. It wouldn’t be odd if you had someone that was proficient in deceiving the eyes of others………” said Sae to Isamu before she leaned forward a little. “If you’re listening, answer me!” demanded Sae.

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Lovers Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent and time stand still, Isamu look up and saw a card (a pink and purple card with the dark grey figures of a man and a woman standing with their backs to each other and with a large grey heart floating above them) appearing above Ann’s head before the card fell and landed on Isamu’s hand and she quickly put the card into her blazer pocket.

“Just let me know when you guys are heading back in……… Oh wait! We don’t have each other’s info. Hey, give me your number and chat ID. And, um………” said Ann to them before they take out their phones and exchange numbers and chat ID with each other. “I’ll be counting on you, then. Same goes for you, Morgana.” added Ann as she smiled and nodded to both Isamu and Morgana.

“Yeah, right back at you too, Takamaki-san.” said Isamu as she smiled back at Ann.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Ann.” said Morgana as he smiled back at her as well before Ann turned and walked away from them.

“What a kind girl……… Such admirable consideration for others……… And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal……… She cares about her friends, and she’s as pretty as you to boot, Lady Isamu……… What a girl! She’s captured my heart………” said Morgana dreamily to Isamu while both Akira and Ryuji scowled at him.

“Oh really, Morgana?” said Isamu as she smirk and ruffle his head a little.

“You know, Toudou, it’d be better if this group could get together quick from now on………” suggested Ryuji.

“True. Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss these things.” said Morgana in agreement to Ryuji.

“A hideout, huh………? I like the sound of that.” said Ryuji with a slightly wide smile on his face.

“So where should we make a secret hideout? Any ideas?” asked Isamu as she crossed her arms.

“How about the school’s rooftop? Nobody’s been going up there for weeks. So it should be the perfect and safe place for our hideout.” replied Akira. “ _Well, except for Haru since her small garden is up there but luckily she won’t be on the rooftop tomorrow._ ” added Akira in his mind.

“Great idea, Akira. Then it’s settled then, the school’s rooftop shall be our hideout.” said Morgana as he smiled at Akira. “Oh and, I can’t contact you guys from inside the Palace, so I’ll stay in this world. That being said, I’ll need someone to take care of me. I’m personally nominating you, Lady Isamu. You should feel honoured.” Morgana told Isamu.

“Huh? But why me? Wouldn’t Kurusu-kun or Ryuji-kun be the better choices?” said Isamu in a surprise tone of voice to Morgana as she raised and pointed her finger at both Akira and Ryuji.

“Sorry, Toudou-san. The café that I’m working in doesn’t allow animals and my parents are allergic to cats.” said Akira apologetically to Isamu.

“Same here, Toudou. My place is a no-go for Morgana. So it’s all on you to take care of him now.” said Ryuji nonchalantly to Isamu.

“……… Fine, I’ll talk to my uncle about it when I get home later.” sighed Isamu with a slightly exasperated look on her face.

“Well, we now have our hideout, so let’s meet there tomorrow!” said Ryuji before he and Akira bade farewell to Isamu and they got onto the train that had just arrived, leaving her behind.

“OK! Lead and bring me to my new residence in this world, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana slightly excitedly to Isamu as she waited for her train to come, got on when it arrived and head back to Shibuya with Morgana tucked safely in her bag.

XXXX

**In Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu.” greeted Naoya to Isamu after she came back home from school.

“Yeah, I’m back, uncle Naoya.” Isamu greeted back to him. “So what will we be having for dinner tonight?” asked Isamu.

“We’ll be having sushi tonight, Isamu. I just bought some back from a famous yet expensive sushi restaurant in Shinjuku.” replied Naoya as he turned to glance at her.

“Sounds good, uncle.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to him.

“Hey, are we there yet? I wanna see my new room!” said Morgana impatiently to Isamu as he popped out of her bag (which make Isamu frown at him while Naoya froze in surprise when he saw Morgana started talking to her after he popped out of her bag).

“We’re here already! So settle down, please.” whisper Isamu in an annoy tone of voice to Morgana before she glance back at Naoya and saw the surprise look on his face. “What’s wrong, uncle?” asked Isamu.

“Isamu……… D-Did the cat just t-talk to you?” asked Naoya in a surprise tone of voice to Isamu (which make her and Morgana gasped and widened their eyes in surprise at him).

“What the? You can hear him talk, uncle?” said Isamu in surprise to him.

“But that can’t be! Ordinary people can’t hear me talk unless they’re………” said Morgana in surprise to Isamu before a look of realisation came upon his furry face and he trailed off into silence.

“ _Unless they’re Persona-users. Could it be that my uncle is one too, like me and the others? Might as well ask him about it._ ” thought Isamu to herself before she decided to ask Naoya about it.

Much and more to Isamu and Morgana’s surprise, Naoya reluctantly nodded to Isamu before he told her to sit in the living room (which she did) and he proceed to tell her and Morgana about his long tale as a Persona-user with his classmates back when he’s a student in St.Hermelin high school. Both Isamu and Morgana listen in attentive silence to his tale until he finished them about it.

“W-Woah, that’s quite the ordeal you and your classmates went through many years ago, uncle. Playing the Persona game suggested by Masao Inaba that led to you and the others to meet this Philemon guy, awaken to your Persona and fought against Takahisa Kandori and Nyarlathotep, the evil god and mastermind behind the scene.” said Isamu in a shock, horror then awed tone of voice to Naoya.

“I agreed. To think that there’re other Persona-users way before Lady Isamu’s time.” added Morgana.

“Yeah, now that I’ve told you and the cat of my tale as a Persona-user, it’s yours and the cat turn to tell me on how and why you 2 became Persona-users like me and my classmates years ago.” asked Naoya firmly to both Isamu and Morgana, who nodded before they told and showed him about the Metaverse Navigator app that Igor had installed in Isamu’s smartphone that required them to speak certain keywords which allow them to enter the distorted Palace of the PE teacher named Kamoshida, met and freed Morgana from the dungeon and which make her, Morgana, Akira, Ryuji and Ann awaken to their Personas.

“And that’s how it is for us, uncle.” said Isamu after she and Morgana told him of their tale.

“……… I see. So that’s how you, the cat and the other three students awaken your Personas and that’s the reason on why you were late for school that day? I had no idea and I still blame you for being late so I’m sorry, Isamu. This is very different from what me and my classmates gone through many years ago.” said Naoya as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “So what are you, the cat and the other 3 students going to do to this Kamoshida?” asked Naoya.

“It’s fine, uncle and don’t call him a cat. He has a name and it’s Morgana. And as for what we’re going to do to Kamoshida, we’re going to use the Metaverse Navigator to enter his Palace, steal his treasure, the source of his distorted desire which will destroy his Palace and that will make him repent for his heinous sins.” replied Isamu while Morgana nodded to him.

“I see……… Then I want you to promise me something, Isamu.” said Naoya in a serious tone of voice to her.

“What is it?” replied Isamu.

“Promise me that you, Morgana and the other 3 students don’t use the Metaverse to enter the other world ever again after you kids dealt with Kamoshida. I don’t want to see you kids plunge yourselves into danger like what me and my classmates did before, especially you, Isamu. Because you’re my family.” said Naoya firmly to Isamu (which confused her and surprised Morgana).

“……… Uncle, I appreciate your concern and worry over me, Morgana and the others but I’m afraid I’ve to deny your promise to tell me to stay safe and not use the Metaverse even again.” said Isamu apologetically to Naoya (which make him gasped in shock before he glared at her).

“DAMMIT, Isamu! How could you say that to me!? So you don’t care that you or the others might get hurt or possibly die in that other world which will hurt those close to you at all!?” yell Naoya angrily at Isamu (who stand firm against his anger of her).

“That’s not what I meant, uncle! I and the others will be careful and we don’t plan on getting hurt or dying or hurting those close to us anytime soon in the future! Because I made a promise to Morgana and I always keep my word!” snapped Isamu back at Naoya (who let out an angry sigh as he turned to look away from her while Morgana gave her a slightly grateful look).

“……… You’re such a goddamn stubborn girl, Isamu. Fine then, if that’s your decision then go ahead and do it then. But you, Morgana and the others better be careful and don’t die, alright!?” said Naoya in an annoy and firm tone of voice to Isamu. “ _She reminds me too much of Kaoru Kusanagi, one of my classmate and the girl that I use to love and lose forever._ ” added Naoya sadly in his mind as he think about Kaoru.

“Understood, uncle.” replied Isamu before she felt another resolve coming from Naoya.

XXXX

“You may called yourself a phantom thief, but you’re still a minor and a student. Someone had to support and maybe shelter you a little. Furthermore, he or she did so knowing that you were part of the group……… Tell me, is that uncle of yours an accomplice or not!?” demanded Sae slightly coldly to Isamu.

“No……… he’s not, Sae-san.” replied Isamu slightly weakly to Sae (who sighed at her before she told her to resumed her tale).

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Aeon Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

“ _Another one? How many are there?_ ” thought Isamu to herself as she saw a card (a myriad-coloured card with the figure of a man standing in the middle of it) appearing above Naoya’s head before the card fell toward Isamu, landed in her hand and she put the card into her blazer pocket next to the other card.

Naoya then bade goodnight to both Isamu and Morgana (who bade goodnight back to him) as he left the living room and went upstairs to his room before Isamu turned and went into the kitchen to eat the sushi dinner that Naoya bought back with Morgana (who smiled happily at Isamu when she gave him a plate of fatty tuna). After they finish their dinner and Isamu washed the dishes, she then bring Morgana upstairs toward her room and she let him out of her bag and he look around her room.

“So this is your room, huh, Lady Isamu? It looks modest and to be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells in his Palace.” said Morgana.

“Glad to know that my modest room is to your liking and try not to leave this room and cause trouble for my uncle, alright, Morgana? Except when I’ll take you to school.” said Isamu.

“Got it, Lady Isamu. Still, to think that your uncle’s also a Persona-user like you when he’s younger. That really surprises us.” said Morgana as he turned to glance in surprise then slightly sadly at her. “Also, remember how you guys asked me before about what I am? To be honest……… I don’t remember anything about my birth.”

“Truly? You don’t remember? That’s……… sad.” said Isamu in a pitying tone of voice to Morgana.

“I think the Metaverse’s distortions made me lose both my memories and my true form.” said Morgana.

“Are you sure the true form that you lose is human?” asked Isamu.

“It has to be, Lady Isamu! I mean, why else would a cat be able to talk like this? There’s no other possible explanation.” retorted Morgana as he scowled at her. “There’s no doubt that the distortions were what caused me to lose my true form. I’m sure that once they’re purged, I’ll finally be able to get that self back. And I’ve a pretty good idea on how to do it too. That’s why I was in the castle in the first place.” added Morgana as he started to cleaned his head with his paw a little.

“I see.” said Isamu.

“Let me make myself clear; Your taking care of me won’t be for nothing. It’ll be give and take, Lady Isamu. Due to my knowledgeable and dexterous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration tools.” Morgana told Isamu.

“Infiltration tools? For what?” asked Isamu in a confused tone of voice to Morgana.

“Whoa, hold it. I can’t tell you more unless we settle on a deal. In exchange for you keeping me here, I’ll teach you about these tools. How does that sound, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana.

“Very well then, I accept your deal, Morgana.” replied Isamu.

“I like your answer. Hehehe……… Then it’s a deal, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smiled happily at her before she felt another resolve from him.

XXXX

“Skillful infiltrations and escapes to all manner of places……… There’s even the possibility that you used special tools and had someone who manufactured them……… Answer me! Who is it?” demanded Sae to Isamu (who stay silent).

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Magician Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

Another card (a light and dark blue card with black eyes and black hands holding a black flame in the middle of it) appear above Morgana’s head before it flew toward Isamu and she take it and put it into her blazer pocket with the other 2 cards.

“I’ll lecture and teach you about the infiltration tools over time.” Morgana told her.

“Alright, Morgana.” said Isamu with a nod of her head to him.

“By the way, Lady Isamu, the power you used in the palace was seriously amazing. The stronger that power of yours gets, the more reliable it’ll be as a trump card. All right, I’m gonna stick with you whenever you go from today on. Personas are the strength born from one’s heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it’ll affect that power as well!” Morgana said and explain to Isamu (who widened her eyes in surprise at him).

“Is that really possible?” asked Isamu.

“Yes, it is! And if you become acquainted with capable people, you might learn various useful skills too……… This is all part of our deal, got it, Lady Isamu?” replied Morgana.

“Of course, Morgana.” said Isamu in an agreeing tone of voice to Morgana.

“I expect great things from you, Lady Isamu. Don’t let me down, OK?” said Morgana.

“Yeah, I know.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she left her room for a bath (which Morgana didn’t follow and stay in her room, at least), change and put on her pajamas after her bath then she went back into her room and fell asleep (while Morgana jumped onto her bed and lie himself down to sleep against her stomach).


	36. Chapter 36

**The next day………**

Once both Isamu and Morgana woke up from their slumbers and had their baths (separately) and breakfast with Naoya (who bade them both a reluctant good luck in school and in the Metaverse world), Isamu then let Morgana got into her bag, bade farewell to Naoya before she and Morgana left the house to head toward and into the station, head into the train and managed to find and sat on an empty seat.

“Even if it’s crowded, looks like you can still grab a seat if you’re lucky enough……… While we’re riding the train, we’ve got some downtime. I wonder if we could put it to good use………” said Morgana.

“Hm, if I got lucky and managed to find an empty seat next time then maybe I’ll bring and read one of the Narnia books to pass the time, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Narnia books? What is it about, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana curiously to Isamu.

“I’ll tell and show them to you after school later, Morgana.” replied Isamu to Morgana before they fell into silence and Isamu got off the train once it arrived in Aoyama station, head toward the school and she stopped in her tracks when she saw 2 female students standing and talking in a small area that had 4 vending machines and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.” asked the first female student concernly to the other female student.

“I haven’t been feeling well lately. My head’s all foggy, and I have no energy………” replied the second female student weakly to the first female student. “I’ve tried every drug in the pharmacy, but nothing works. Do I have some new virus?……… Or is this the onset of a psychotic breakdown? W-What should I do? Am I going to die!?” added the second female student worriedly.

“Calm down, calm down! Let’s go to the clinic, come on. I’m sure the doctor can prescribe something that’ll fix you right up!” said the first female student reassuringly to her before they left the small vending machine area together.

“Doctors have the best medicines, huh………” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“What’s this about doctors, you two?” said Akira suddenly from behind Isamu and Morgana, which make them winced in surprise a little before Isamu turned and scowled at Akira.

“Kurusu-kun, don’t do that to us again. I don’t like it.” said Isamu slightly sternly to Akira.

“Sorry about that, Toudou-san. It’s just that I heard you and Morgana talking about doctors.” said Akira apologetically to Isamu.

“Yeah, we were talking about doctors and medicines after we overheard some girls talking about it. Because I think that it might be nice to have some strong medicines to use in the Palace………” said Morgana.

“Strong medicines to use in the Palace, huh?” said Akira as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Come to think of it, there’s a clinic somewhere near Leblanc that is run by a female doctor named Takemi-san. Maybe she has some medicines that might help us. I can take you 2 to her clinic later after school.” added Akira to them both before they turned and head into the school.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom………**

Isamu, Akira and Ann felt their phones vibrating and they discreetly pull it out to see and read the message under their desks (same goes for Morgana).

RS: _Hey. We’re meeting up at the hideout after school, right?_

AT: _Don’t text us now. We’re in class._

AK: _Yeah, Ryuji._

RS: _Woah! You mean you guys are actually listening to this crap!?_

IT: _It’s not crap, Ryuji-kun. Whatever we learn today or tomorrow can helped us in the future._

AT: _Yeah, but none of it is really sticking today………_

RS: _I know right. Anyway, hideout after school?_

AT: _Where exactly is this “hideout”?_

AK: _The school’s rooftop, Ann._

AT: _Wait. We can still go up there?_

RS: _Yeah, I’ll let you guys in. Welp, I’ll be waiting, just come on up once school’s over._

AK: _Right._

AT: _Sure._

IT: _Understood._

RS: _I’m gonna fine you guys if you’re all late!_

“Hey, transfer student!” yell Ushimaru-sensei quite loudly and angrily at Isamu when he saw her not paying attention to his teaching (which surprises Isamu before she quickly put her phone back into her pocket). “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?” added Ushimaru-sensei angrily to her before he grabbed and threw a white chalk toward her and she quickly ducked down to avoid it.

“Did you see that? She totally avoid it!” said a male student.

“She must have some fast moves to be able to avoid it.” said another male student.

“Tch, whatever. Let’s carry on.” said Ushimaru-sensei to the class as he turned back to the blackboard, feeling annoyed that Isamu ducked down to avoid the chalk he threw at her.

“Good ducking, Lady Isamu. Looks like your proficiency skill is much better than I thought.” whisper Morgana as he gave a small smile to Isamu.

“Is that so? I appreciate your compliment then, Morgana.” Isamu whisper back to him before she, Akira, Ann and the other classmates resumed listening to Ushimaru-sensei’s teaching in silence.

XXXX

**On the school’s rooftop………**

“Looks like we’re all here. Mkay, let’s get goin’!” said Ryuji impatiently to Isamu, Akira, Ann and Morgana after they gathered and meet up on the rooftop.

“Hold on, it’s still too early for us to head into the Palace.” said Morgana.

“But why? Don’t we just gotta steal that Treasure thingy?” asked Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“Don’t underestimate the dangers of that place. We need to prepare first.” replied Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

“Ain’t that Persona shit we got enough to deal with it?” said Ryuji as he scowled back at Morgana.

“That’s exactly what I mean when I say don’t underestimate it. You’ll end up dead if you mess up in there. So again, we need to prepare before we head in.” said Morgana.

“But……… how exactly are we supposed to do that?” asked Ann.

“I’m glad you asked, Lady Ann. First we need to find and purchase better equipment for all of you.” replied Morgana as he glance and gave a small smile to Ann.

“You talkin’ about weapons? I know a kick-ass place!” said Ryuji with a wide grin on his face.

“In that case, you can handle that side of things, Ryuji.” said Morgana approvingly to Ryuji. “The only other thing would be stocking up on medicines since fatigue is unavoidable for us in the Palace……… Luckily for us, Akira knows and told us about a doctor that works in a clinic in Yongen-Jaya so we’ll leave that to him.” added Morgana approvingly to Akira.

“Yeah, that’s right.” said Akira with a nod of his head to them.

“And one last thing, there’s something that I need to tell all of you.” said Isamu. “My uncle can hear Morgana speak to me yesterday and the reason why is because he used to be a Persona-user like us.”

“W-What!?” yell Ryuji in a loud and surprise tone of voice to Isamu.

“Keep it down, Ryuji-kun!” snapped Isamu.

“Are you serious, Toudou-san? Your uncle can hear Morgana speak and he used to be a Persona-user?” asked Ann, surprised as well.

“That……… is unexpected.” said Akira.

“It’s true, Lady Ann, Akira and Ryuji.” replied Morgana.

“Then is he still a Persona-user now, Toudou?” asked Ryuji.

“No, he’s not a Persona-user anymore, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu sadly.

“That’s too bad. If he’s still was one then maybe he could help us take down Kamoshida.” said Ryuji with a disappointed look on his face.

“Now that we told you all and got that out, Lady Isamu, Akira and I’ll be leaving for Yongen now, so meeting adjourned for today!” said Morgana before he, Isamu and Akira bade farewell to both Ann and Ryuji and they left the rooftop and the school, head toward the station and take the train to Yongen-Jaya. Once Isamu, Akira and Morgana arrived in the station near Yongen-Jaya, they got off the train and Akira proceed to lead and bring them to the clinic building between a fitness center building and a small apartment.

“Well, here we are, Toudou-san and Morgana. The clinic of Tae Takemi-sensei.” said Akira to them both before they head into the building and walk up the stairs.

“So what kind of person is doctor Takemi, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu slightly sceptically to Akira.

“She’s a hardworking and competent doctor that use to work in a large hospital until something happened to her and she moved here, Toudou-san. Although the people who live in Yongen-Jaya don’t think so. They say and spread false rumor that she’s lazy and that she create and sell illegal drugs to peoples, but that’s so not true of her.” replied Akira.

“I see……… I know that feeling.” said Isamu solemnly to Akira as they reached the third floor of the building, saw a door with the words “Takemi-sensei Medical Clinic” and went into the room.

After Isamu, Akira and Morgana went into the room, Isamu take a brief look around the small brightly lit waiting room before she glance at a fair-skinned, short dark blue hair, brown-eyed, punk-looking woman sitting behind the receptionist wearing a sleeveless short black dress with a red belt tied around her waist, a black studded choker around her neck, a white lab-coat over her dress and black platform high heel shoes on her legs.

“Hm? Oh, hello again, Akira-kun.” said the woman to Akira when she lifted her head and look up at him, Isamu and Morgana.

“Hello, Takemi-sensei.” said Akira.

“So, what brings you here to my clinic today, Akira-kun? And who’s the pretty girl with you, your girlfriend?” said Takemi-sensei teasingly to Akira.

“W-What? G-Girlfriend? Of course she’s not!” stammered Akira as his face turned red a little.

“Y-Yeah, he’s right, doctor! We’re just classmates!” said Isamu as her face turned a little red as well (while Morgana smirk a little at their embarrassed reactions).

“Relax, you two. I’m just kidding.” said Takemi-sensei as she chuckle for a short while at them both before she glance at Isamu. “So, is this your first time coming here, miss?” asked Takemi-sensei.

“Uh, yeah, that’s right. It’s nice to meet you, Takemi-sensei.” replied Isamu politely to her.

“Hmmm……… Well, whatever……… so, what are you two here for today?” asked Takemi-sensei again to them both.

“Well, I’ve been having some really awful nightmares lately, Takemi-sensei.” replied Isamu.

“And I’m just here to give her some moral support, if you don’t mind.” said Akira.

“………Fine. Please head to the exam room, you two.” said Takemi-sensei before she stood up, walked out of the receptionist and slowly ushered both Isamu and Akira into the exam room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Inside the exam room………**

After Takemi-sensei ushered both Isamu and Akira into the exam room, Takemi-sensei sat down on the chair near her table and pick up a clipboard lying on it and told Isamu to sit down on the other chair in front of her and describe her symptoms to her while Akira stand and leaned against the wall in silence behind Isamu (while Morgana stay silent inside Isamu’s bag).

“……… In a case like yours, it’s usually just due to stress. I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers, OK?” said Takemi-sensei to Isamu as she write on her clipboard.

“Alright, thanks, Takemi-sensei.” said Isamu as she nodded to Takemi-sensei (who stopped writing and turned to glance at her computer screen).

“Actually, I still need to restock those……… So let’s go with sleeping pills instead. Sleep is the best medicine anyway.” said Takemi-sensei as she glance back at Isamu. “Which type of pill do you want, a sweet-tasting one or a bitter one?” asked Takemi-sensei.

“Uh, no, Takemi-sensei. I don’t want either of them, I insists on painkillers.” replied Isamu firmly to her.

“Is that right? And I bet you think you should have a year-long supply of them too.” said Takemi-sensei slightly coldly to Isamu (who fidgeted slightly). “You’re not sick at all, are you? I’m not as dumb as I look, you know. I’m guessing you’re here because you heard the rumors about me, right?” added Takemi-sensei to Isamu.

“……… Yeah, you’re right, Takemi-sensei. But are the rumors true?” asked Isamu apologetically and quietly to her.

“Who’s to say? But as a result, all I get are patients with ulterior motives now.” replied Takemi-sensei flatly to Isamu as she resumed writing on her clipboard.

“……… I see. I’m sorry to hear that.” said Isamu sadly to Takemi-sensei.

“I guess high school kids have a tough nowadays too, huh?” said Takemi-sensei as she let out a small sigh. “Well, fine. I’ll prescribe you some medication. But only medications that will help you recover your health.”

“Really? You will?” said Isamu in surprise to Takemi-sensei.

“I guess it’s fine. You seem like the earnest type of pretty girl, and you don’t look like you’ll be in any trouble. This is my private practice. All the medicines that I dispense is original.” said Takemi-sensei with a shrug of her shoulders. “I have a license to make my own formulas. You’ve likely seen them being sold in various hospitals. It’s your responsibility to take care of yourself. So if that’s OK with you, stop by anytime.” added Takemi-sensei softly to Isamu.

“Alright, I understand, Takemi-sensei. That’ll really help.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to her.

“Great. It’s nice to know that you’re so quick on the update……… Saves me the hassle.” said Takemi-sensei as she stopped writing, raised and briefly waved her clipboard around before she stopped and placed her hand under her chin. “You’re a pretty weird girl, you know? I wonder what you’re going to use the medicine for………” added Takemi-sensei suspiciously to Isamu (who fidgeted again under her suspicious gaze).

“Well, you know, for sort of kinky stuff, Takemi-sensei.” said Akira to Takemi-sensei with a straight face (which make Isamu glance and gaped in surprise at him).

“Is that so? Well, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem……… Here you go, this is all the medicines I’ve right now.” said Takemi-sensei as she take a piece of paper from the table and hand it to Isamu for her to look.

Isamu thanked her for it and glance at each of the medicines written on it before she decided to purchase and pay some Recov-R: 100 mg and Rivivadrin medicines from Takemi-sensei. Takemi-sensei nodded and thanked Isamu for her purchase before she put the medicines she bought into a plastic bag, handed it to over and bade farewell to her and Akira before they left the room.

Once both Isamu and Akira left the room, they saw a stern and impatient-looking business man standing and waiting in the waiting room and they quickly moved out of his way to let him walked past them and he went into the exam room. Soon after the business man went into the room, both Isamu and Akira heard Takemi-sensei talking to the business man and they decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“………What’s the reason for your visit? Do you have a cold? Stomachache? Athlete’s foot? Whatever it is, you need to take a number………” Takemi-sensei asked the business man.

“………Enough of this!” yell the business man in an annoy tone of voice to Takemi-sensei (which make both Isamu and Akira had surprise looks on their faces). “You’re the only one who could have developed that type of medicine.”

“I’m afraid I’ve no idea what you’re talking about………” said Takemi-sensei boredly to the business man.

Don’t play dumb with me. Rumor has it, it’s a drug so potent it can give a person unlimited power.” said the business man.

“ _A drug so potent that it can give a person unlimited power? Did she really make that kind of medicine?”_ thought Isamu in confusion in her mind.

“Really? That’s news to me.” said Takemi-sensei.

“Developing experimental drugs, medicines and herbal remedies violates all health regulations. Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant? A drug like that will only become a social issue.” said the business man tauntingly to Takemi-sensei.

“You’re really persistent, you know that? I’m just a quack………” said Takemi-sensei quietly to the business man.

“The police may not be taking action, but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. You intend to ruin my reputation again, huh? You’re a disgrace to the medical community.” said the business man coldly to Takemi-sensei (who tsked at the man).

“What does he mean by that, Kurusu-kun?” Isamu whisper to Akira.

“I don’t know, Toudou-san.” Akira whisper back to her.

“What’s with that look? That was your mistake, was it not?” said the business man mockingly to Takemi-sensei. “I won’t be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that “medicine” immediately and resign. The name “Tae Takemi” will never- Hey, is somebody out there!?” the business man added to Takemi-sensei before he noticed both Isamu and Akira eavesdropping on their conversation and they quickly turned and run down the stairs and out of the clinic building.

“Holy, that was close.” said Isamu.

“Yeah, no kidding.” said Akira in agreement to Isamu.

"Geez, that man almost caught us. Plus it sounded like they were talking about something dangerous……… Could that woman be hiding some extra strong medicine………?” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“Maybe but doesn’t it seem sketchy, Morgana?” asked Isamu concernly to Morgana.

“Maybe, but it could come in handy in the Palace. Let’s come back and get that woman to cooperate with us only when that man isn’t here next time, Lady Isamu.” Morgana told Isamu. “Also, we shouldn’t involve people who have nothing to do with this. Keep the Phantom Thieves a secret, okay?”

“Alright then, next time we’ll come and see her and we’ll keep what we do a secret, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Anyway, great work, you two! That went really well!” said Morgana proudly to Isamu and Akira (who smiled back at him).

Isamu then felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out and saw that she received messages from Ryuji.

RS: _You know there’s a shop in Shibuya that sells model guns. I’d be glad to take you there if you want._

IT: _Alright, Ryuji-kun._

RS: _Sweet. Welp, let’s figure out where to meet. You at least know how to get to Shibuya station, yeah?_

IT: _Of course I do, Ryuji-kun. I live with my uncle somewhere in Shibuya, remember?_

RS: _Oh, right. I forgot about it._

AK: _Then remember it now, Ryuji. So that you won’t forget about it again._

RS: _Yeah, I know, Kurusu._

AN: _Hey, I can’t make it. Can I trust you guys to check the place out for me?_

AK: _Neither do I, sadly._

RS: _You two can’t come._

AN: _Not now and tomorrow. I got some homework to do now and I made plans to go see Shiho in the hospital tomorrow._

RS: _Ah, gotcha. Don’t you two worry about it, Toudou and I got this. Well, see you in Shibuya, Toudou! I’ll be waiting in front of the station._

“We might be able to get our hands on some decent stuff if this store really has model guns. Well, we still got some time so let’s go meet up with Ryuji now, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana.

“Alright then, Morgana. And thanks for bringing us here to meet Takemi-sensei and to purchase some medicines, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she smiled slightly gratefully at Akira.

“I-it’s no problem, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he smiled back at her before he bade farewell to her. “So, see you tomorrow.”

“Right, see you tomorrow.” said Isamu as she felt her Hunger social link with Akira went up to level 2 before she turned and head toward the station to take the train back to Shibuya. Once Isamu arrived and walked out of the station and look around the place and people for any sign of Ryuji, she soon spotted him coming toward her past the crowd of people.

“Looks like you made it, Toudou. Mkay, let’s get goin’. The shop’s over this way!” said Ryuji to Isamu before he turned and began leading her away from the station toward Central Street. But before both Isamu and Ryuji went into Central Street, they stopped when they saw a slightly pale-looking, short black hair, black-eyed middle-aged man wearing a grey-coloured business suit with a green political sash wrapped around him, white gloves and black shoes is standing on a podium box and speaking to the people who walked past him.

“Everyone, wake up! This country is twisted!” said the business man to the crowd of people, who kept on walking past him.

“This politician’s actually saying some decent things, but not many people are stopping to listen to him………” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance slightly sadly at the business man.

“Eh, people give speeches all the time. Plus, politics are pretty boring, anyway. We’re almost there, just don’t get lost in the crowd.” said Ryuji with a shrug of his shoulders to Isamu before they turned and began to walked into Central Street.

“Follow me, Toudou. The shop can be pretty confusin’ to find sometimes.” Ryuji told Isamu before he began leading her past the crowd of people and the various shops and small restaurants, turned left and went into a short alley until they stopped in front of a shop (which had it’s door quite barred with newspapers) inside the alley.

“This is it. Pretty legit, right?” said Ryuji as he grinned at Isamu. “Oh yeah, now that we’re here……… you know anything about military stuff?” asked Ryuji.

“Not really. No, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu with a shake of her head to him.

“I see. I guess worst comes to worst we can just asked the shopkeeper what they recommend. C’mon, let’s go in.” said Ryuji before he opened the door then he and Isamu went into the shop and Isamu look around the interior of the shop and saw that it’s filled with many different military-looking clothing, supplies and model guns, knives and swords inside glass counters and on shelves with an awed look on her face before she soon saw a slightly tan-skinned, short grey-haired, light grey eyed middle-aged man wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt with a long-sleeve light greenish-grey coat over it, dark blue jeans and brown boots on his legs, a grey hat with yellow ear defenders on it and he had the tattoo of a gecko lizard on the left side of his neck sitting on a chair and reading a magazine about guns behind the counter.

“You know what you want yet?” said the man gruffly to both Isamu and Ryuji as he briefly glance at them.

“Not exactly, sir.” said Isamu nervously yet politely to the man.

“……… You lookin’ for recommendations, missy?” asked the man as he raised his eyebrow suspiciously to her.

“Yeah. Can you help us with the recommendations?” replied Isamu with a nod of her head to the man.

“……… I dunno, just buy whatever looks interestin’ to you.” said the man dismissively to Isamu.

“Ugh, some customer service………” said Ryuji as he rolled his eyes at the man (who glared in irritation at him while Isamu sighed at him).

“Fine, whaddya want? An automatic? A revolver or something else?” asked the man.

“Uh, automatic………? Dude, why’re you talkin’ about cars now!?” said Ryuji in an annoy and confused tone of voice to the man.

“Ryuji-kun! Stop antagonizing him!” snapped Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Listen, this here’s an enthusiast shop. My regulars’ll be mad if I let casuals like you two hang around.” said the man as he slowly narrowed his eyes at Ryuji.

“I’m not a freakin’ casual! I bought shit from here like, last week!” snapped Ryuji to the man.

“Huh, can’t remember you.” scoffed the man as he shake his head at Ryuji.

“You bastard………” muttered Ryuji as he slumped his shoulders a little.

“And what about you, missy? Lookin’ for somethin’?” asked the man as he glance at Isamu.

“Yeah. Something that looks real, sir.” replied Isamu coolly to the man.

“………Oh? You guys plannin’ a nice big bank robbery or somethin’?” said the man in an interrogative tone of voice to Isamu.

“Th-That ain’t it! We just like how they look, is all!” said Ryuji frantically to the man.

“Is that so? Anyways……… you two shoulda said before that you two are gun enthusiasts. I’m always up for helpin’ fresh faces.” said the man as he closed his magazine and put it on the counter. “Some precautions first though. Don’t go ‘round pointing ‘em at other people. Keep ‘em in a bag or somethin’ if you’re outside. Oh, and don’t let the fuzz catch wind of you two having ‘em. I don’t need them comin’ around here.” added the man warningly to them.

“We’ll be careful, sir.” said Isamu as she nodded to the man.

“You better make sure you do, missy.” said the man firmly to Isamu before he gestured with his finger at the model guns and knives lying inside the glass counter. “Now, if you look close, you’ll be able to tell these’re models. Real guns feel……… different. Maybe someday I’ll show you the real good stuff though……… if you got the guts for it, of course………But for now, you two get the beginner selection. Just sit tight, I’ll bring ‘em out.” added the man as he smirk at Isamu before he stood up and walked toward the back storage.

“We did it, Toudou. We totally gotta go for some fancy shit, right? I want ‘em to shine!” said Ryuji as he grinned excitedly to Isamu before he take out and handed a wad of cash toward her. “Oh, and here’s the cash for mine. Pick me out something good!”

“Are you sure about this? I mean, you just handed over your cash to a girl that you barely knew about, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu concernly to Ryuji.

“It’s cool, Toudou. My gut instinct told me that you’re an A-okay girl!” said Ryuji as he grinned at her.

“I hope it doesn’t backfire on you someday, Ryuji-kun.” thought Isamu concernly in her mind about Ryuji’s naïve attitude.

A few seconds later, the man came back while carrying a large box of guns, knives, swords, armors and accessories and put the box down on the counter for Isamu to pick, purchase and pay for it. Isamu look through each of the items and decided to buy Hell Slugger weapon, Governance handgun, Granelli M3 and Burntech armors for Akira and Ryuji, Falchion sword for Morgana and Fundo-Kusari whip for Ann before Isamu bought and pay for each of the items she pick for her team-mates and she sold off their previous weapons and armors to the man.

Another few seconds later, both Isamu and Ryuji left the shop while holding the large plastic bag filled with their newly purchase items and they bade farewell to each other before they split up and went back to their own homes.


	38. Chapter 38

**One day later………**

When Isamu (with Morgana hiding quietly in her bag) and Akira were on their way to school together, they saw with shock then annoy looks on their faces at Kamoshida as he stands outside the school gates and greeting the students with a fake, wide grin on his face.

“Tch. What a bad way to begin the day.” grumbled Isamu as she scowled at Kamoshida.

“Just ignored him, Toudou-san.” said Akira calmly to Isamu before they resumed walking toward the school and Kamoshida immediately turned to glance and smirk at them when he saw them coming out of the corner of his eyes.

“Good morning.” greeted Kamoshida coolly to them both.

“Hmph.” said Isamu as she and Akira walked past him toward the school but Kamoshida next words stop them in their tracks.

“……… Savor the remaining times and days that you’ll have in Shujin because that silent attitude of yours won’t do you any good once you’re expelled, Kurusu.” said Kamoshida tauntingly to Akira (which make him clench his fists in anger at Kamoshida taunting him).

“What was that, Kamoshida-sensei? If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re openly taunting or threatening him in front of me and the other students that walked past us into the school.” said Isamu very coldly to Kamoshida as she narrowed her eyes at him (which shut him up again and he felt yet another chill go down his back). “Some upstanding teacher you are. Come on, Kurusu-kun, we shouldn’t be late for class because of a certain teacher slowing us down.” added Isamu mockingly to Kamoshida as she slip her arm around his (who had a slightly embarrassed, grateful and awed look on his face at her) and they went into the school.

“ _Goddamn bitch. If only the principal didn’t told and threaten me to leave her alone then I would enjoy humiliating and breaking her apart a long time ago._ ” thought Kamoshida as he watched Isamu went into the school with Akira with an angry look on his face before he calm down and resumed greeting the students.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom………**

Isamu, Akira and Ann felt their phones vibrating and they discreetly pull it out to see and read the message under their desks (same goes for Morgana).

RS: _So I saw Kamoshida at the school gate this morning. He was just standing there looking at me with this shit-eating grin on his face._

AT: _Ugh, that’s annoying……… He was probably mocking you._

RS: _Honestly, seeing that got me more fired up about this._

AT: _Yeah, I’m worried about Shiho, but I want to concentrate on our operation too. And I won’t let myself get exhausted like last time._

RS: _The board meeting’s on May 2nd, right? We just gotta take care of him before then._

IT: _Yes and we will. I’m ready for this. Are you guys ready too?_

AK: _I’m ready._

RS: _Same goes for me._

AT: _Me too! I’ll do my best. No going in without me, OK?_

RS: _Yeah, you better let us know if you’re going into the Palace._

IT: _Of course. See you guys on the rooftop after school later._

After Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji are done in messaging each other on their phones, they put their phones back into their blazer pockets and resumed listening to the teacher.

XXXX

**On the rooftop………**

After the school ended for the day, Isamu, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana went up to the rooftop and Ann, Ryuji and Morgana sat on one of the tables and chairs while Isamu and Akira decided to stand near them and they began their discussion.

“I hope you all understand that our time limit is May 2nd.” said Morgana warningly to them.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana.” said Akira.

“We basically just have to go to that castle and steal the Treasure from Kamoshida, right?” said Ann.

“But wait. What even is a Treasure? I wanna know that before we head in and do anything.” asked Ryuji.

“A Treasure is the physical form of the Palace ruler’s distorted desires. In other words, it’s the core of the Palace. Once we steal it, the Palace will crumble……… I think. Having said all that, even I don’t know what Kamoshida’s Treasure is going to be.” Morgana answer and explain to Ryuji.

“And where can we find it?” asked Ann.

“There’s no way of knowing that until we go in and find out. But if I had to guess, I’d say he has it locked up somewhere in the depths of the Palace.” replied Morgana.

“Eh. I think I get it now. We just gotta find the Treasure, yeah?” said Ryuji.

“Pretty much. There’s just a lot we won’t know until we go in……… In any case, our objective is to find the Treasure’s location somewhere in the Palace. Make sure we go about this with time to spare so we can avoid any unforeseen circumstances……… I expect great things from you guys.” said Morgana.

“Right back at you, Morgana and the rest of you too. Well then, shall we?” said Isamu to them as she take and hold out her phone and they nodded to her before she activated the Metaverse Navigator app on it and all of them felt and saw their surrounding started to warped and turned purple before they soon found themselves standing outside the drawbridge of the castle and their uniforms change into their alternate outfits.

“But daaamn………” said Skull as he take a slow and appreciative look at Ann’s red suit outfit.

“Hm? What’s up?” said Ann in an oblivious tone of voice to Skull (which make him stop checking her out).

“Isn’t it obvious, Takamaki-san? He’s totally checking out your outfit.” said Jester to Ann (which make her had a surprise then scowling look on her face at Skull for checking her outfit out while Skull scowled at Jester for telling Ann about it).

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. We should choose a code name for you too.” said Skull, changing the subject.

“A code name?” said Ann in confusion to Skull.

“That’s right, Takamaki-san. Each one of us have our own code names. Mine is Jester while theirs are Spade, Skull and Mona.” said Jester as she pointed at herself then at Spade, Skull and Mona.

“Yeah, that’s right. Like she said.” said Spade as he nodded his head in agreement to Jester.

“Judging by your outfit………” said Mona as he crossed his arms and think about what kind of code name for Ann.

“I mean, she’s got that tail and stuff, so………” said Skull before he trailed off and glance at Jester. “Whadda you think, Jester?” asked Skull.

“How about “Kitty Girl” or “Catwoman”?” replied Jester as she glance teasingly at Ann (who recoil in surprise at Jester for the 2 code names suggested for her).

“Wait! Are those 2 what you all are going to call me from now on!? I am SO not down with those two code names!” yell Ann as she shake her head in denial at the 2 code names.

“What do you wanna be called, then?” asked Skull.

“Um, something better than just a little cat………” replied Ann sullenly as she raised and placed her hand under her chin in thinking. “Maybe……… “Panther”? That sounds pretty cool, doesn’t it?” suggested Ann as she glance at them.

“Huh? Why?” said Skull in confusion to Ann.

“Cause it sounds more……… ferocious?” said Ann.

“In a certain way, it does, Takamaki-san.” said Jester as she and Spade nodded in agreement to her.

“She’s a cougar………!” said Mona as he smiled happily and dreamily at Panther.

“Don’t call me that!” snapped Panther as she glance in slight embarrassment to Mona before she glance back at Jester, Spade and Skull. “More importantly, Kamoshida………!” Panther reminded them.

“Oh, right. Let’s go, start fresh and get going!” said Skull excitedly to them.

“It’s game time for us from this point forward. I’ll teach you guys the basics of infiltrating a Palace as we go.” said Mona to them before he, Spade, Skull and Panther walked forward toward the opened ventilation shaft. As Jester was about to follow them, she stopped when she saw a velvet blue cell door suddenly appear to her right and with Justine (who’s holding a clipboard) standing next to the door before the door suddenly opened outward.

“ _Huh? What the heck?_ ” thought Jester as she glance in confusion at the opened door and Justine.

“My master would like a word with you. Step into your cell, please, Inmate.” said Justine coolly to Jester (who nodded before she walked into the velvet room and her clothes immediately change into her prisoner outfit as she glance at Igor, Caroline and Justine).

“The prisoner Isamu Toudou has returned.” said Caroline as she glance at Igor.

“Well done. It seems you have remembered my words……… You truly make it worth rehabilitating you.” said Igor as he gave a small smile to Isamu.

“I never asked for this.” said Isamu in slight exasperation at Igor.

“Shut your mouth and listen, Inmate!” snapped Caroline as she slammed her baton hard against the cell door, making Isamu step back a little.

“I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and discover your place in reality……… Only then, will I explain it all to you. Such a day should not be far off. This time, I wish to introduce you to another aid we are providing.” Igor said and explain to Isamu.

“What kind of aid do you mean?” asked Isamu.

“Due to your potential in awakening and wielding the power of the wild card, you can handle more than one Persona. That power holds infinite possibilities. We’ll assist you in nurturing that potential……… To that end, we must execute your Persona.” replied Igor.

“W-What? Execute my Persona?” said Isamu in shock at Igor.

“Do not be alarmed. Personas are personalities that exist within you……… Thus, you will only be discarding old personalities to have them reborn as new ones. By discarding your old identity, you give way to a new one. Hence, we called that process “execution”. Think of it as the fusion of your Personas. Now then, let us try an actual Persona fusion.” Igor added and explain more to Isamu before he told her to choose which Personas to execute.

After a short while of thinking, Isamu decided to choose Pyro Jack and Pixie for the execution fusion and she watched as Igor raised his hand to pull Pyro Jack and Pixie out of her while both Caroline and Justine summoned forth 2 guillotines devices, uses them to execute Pyro Jack and Pixie and they watched as Pyro Jack and Pixie burst apart, flew away from the guillotines and combined in a swirling mass together above them before the mass disappear to reveal a new Persona.

“I’m Incubus! Now that you’ve got me within your mask, you’re never gonna get a wink of sleep again!” said the new Persona named Incubus before it glowed brightly, turned into a mask and absorbed into Isamu.

“Ah, how impressive……… A newer, stronger Persona has been born from the bodies and bloods of the old. It shall be your new strength.” said Igor proudly to Isamu.

“But do you people have to execute them to create new ones? Isn’t that a bit too much?” said Isamu worriedly to Igor, Caroline and Justine.

“You better understand and accept it at once! You’ll end up dead if you don’t master it.” said Caroline as she scowled at Isamu.

“Gather more Personas, and bring them here. Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas. Developing your power as such will play an integral role in your stand against ruin.” said Igor.

“So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regards to executions………” Justine began saying to Isamu.

“………And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals. Cry your tears of joy, Inmate!” Caroline finished saying to Isamu.

“Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly-a joyous fact, indeed……… In anticipation for this, I have prepared another aid for you. I hope that you shall accept it.” said Igor to Isamu (who felt her social link with Igor went up to level 2 and she received the “Third Eye” skill from him (which make her eyes briefly turned green). “That is a thief’s skill, allowing one to tap into their sixth sense and see what is hidden in the dark. I believe you can handle it now. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.” added Igor before he fell silent.

“……… Now then, if you’ve any requests, we will heed them. You may leave now.” said Justine as she glance at Isamu before Isamu turned around and leave the velvet room.

**Outside the Velvet Room………**

“Hey, is something wrong, Jester? You were just standing around all of a sudden.” said Mona concernly to Jester as he, Spade, Skull and Panther approach her.

“I was?” said Jester as she glance in confusion to Mona. “They can’t see the cell door of the velvet room near me?” thought Jester in her mind.

“Why’re you spacin’ out like that?……… It’s kinda hard to tell what you’re thinkin’ sometimes.” said Skull as he scratch his head in slight exasperation at Jester.

“Let’s just say she’s a woman filled with mysteries. We’re counting on you, Jester!” said Mona.

“Right. Let’s do this!” said Jester to them before they turned around, walked toward, jumped and crawl through the opened ventilation shaft one by one and entered the castle.


	39. Chapter 39

After Jester, Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther entered the castle via the opened ventilation shaft, they cautiously make their way out of the room, went down several hallways and closed rooms, fought off Shadows and opened treasure chests to obtain the items within until they arrived and went into the first safe room that they found a day ago before Panther awaken her Persona.

“Hey, what’s with this room!?” asked Panther in a surprise tone of voice to them when she saw the room briefly warped and change between a classroom and a safe room.

“It’s a gap in the cognition. A safe room, if you will.” Mona answer and explain to Panther.”

“Yeah, still not getting it.” said Panther in slight confusion to Mona.

“Right? Uhhh, I’m still a little fuzzy on the details, but I think it’s some kinda spot where Shadows can’t find us.” said Skull as he scratch his head in slight confusion.

“Huh……… I didn’t think a place like this existed in here. So what do we do in this “safe room”?” asked Panther.

“Well, Mona told us that this safe room is a place where we take our breaks and discuss on what we do and go next and what battle strategy we use on Shadows to take them down easily.” replied Jester.

“Huh……… Those are important. I guess I’ll rest for a bit too then. Let me know when we’re ready to move out, Jester.” said Panther to Jester before they all decided to sit down on the chairs and couches in the safe room and take a short break.

After they had their short break, they leave the room, turned left and went down a hallway and Jester opened the door and they found themselves inside a large dining room that had 2 long rectangular white cloth tables with dozens of chairs around it, plates of foods, drinks and lighted candles on the table, a large fireplace with a huge chunk of meat hanging on a thin metal pole being roasted by the fire, porcelain vases, wooden barrels and crates scattered around the place while Shadow knights walked back and forth in the dining room.

“We haven’t explored past here yet, Jester. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious as we push on.” said Mona cautiously to Jester.

“Right, Mona.” said Jester as she and the others rushed forward and fought off the knight shadows before they could noticed them. After they took them down, Jester decided to uses her new “Third Eye” skill to look around the room for any hidden treasures, spotted 3 particular glowing barrels and crates hidden among the barrels and crates and she break them open, obtain “Strange Lantern”, “Dull Sword” and “Onyx” items before they left the room, went down another hallway, break 2 volleyball and short vase to obtain “Crushed Shield” and “Silver Cutlery” items, went up a spiral staircase and down another hallway, fought and gained 2 new Personas (Agathion and Silky) and the “Holey Helmet” and “Devil fruit” items before they stepped into a large room which had a large pillar and metal bars cage in the middle of the room with only a table inside the cage that had a piece of paper lying on it.

“Look, Jester! There’s something in there!” said Skull as he raised his hand to pointed at the paper on the table inside the cage.

“Yeah, we can see that, Skull. But how are we going to get it with this cage around it?” said Spade.

“If he’s protecting it this securely, it has to be important. That means there should be a way in and out of this cage.” said Mona before he glance at Jester. “Jester, do you think you can solve the mystery of this room? I’m sure your observation skills will help you get through!”

“Alright, leave it to me, everyone.” said Jester as she uses the “Third Eye” skill to look around the room, saw a trail of glowing blue footprints on the floor and she followed the footprints (with the others following behind her). The footprints lead them toward 2 black goat heads levers hanging on 2 different pillars and Jester grab and pull the 2 levers down, which caused the bars of the cage to rise up and opened the cage.

“Whoa………” said Skull in surprise and awed to Jester.

“How do you know that these 2 black goat head levers can opened the cage?” asked Spade.

“That’s a secret, Spade.” replied Jester. “ _You guys won’t believe me even if I told you guys about the skill that Igor gave me before we infiltrate the castle._ ” added Jester in her mind.

“As expected of you, Jester.” said Mona proudly to Jester before they approach the table and glance down at the paper lying on it.

“It’s a map, everyone. But this map is only showing half of the castle’s interior. The other half must be hidden somewhere else. Here, Spade, keep this half of the map safe in your coat and don’t lose it.” said Jester as she take, folded and handed the map to Spade (who nodded as he take and tucked the map safely in his coat).

“What the hell? He had it all locked up and shit, but it was to protect some old map………?” said Skull in slight annoyance to them.

“You’re hopeless, Skull……… Don’t you realise how vital a map is?” said Mona as he shake his head at Skull (who scowled at Mona) before he glance at Jester. “But now that we’ve found and obtain half of the castle’s map, it’ll give us a better grasp of the topography of the Palace. It’s a true necessity for a phantom thief. This should make securing a route to the Treasure much easier.” Mona said and explain to Jester.

“Wait, does it say where the Treasure is on there?” asked Panther.

“No, it didn’t, Panther. Which means that the other half of the map shows where the Treasure is located.” replied Jester sadly to Panther.

“Mkay, let’s leave and start checkin’ what we can. We’ll prolly find another map along the way somewhere.” said Skull to them before they left the room, went down another hallway and they stepped into the second floor balcony of the large foyer room before they jumped from the balcony onto the chandeliers hanging on the ceiling one by one until they jumped and landed on the balcony on the other side, went into a room, saw and opened a glowing treasure chest on a table with a lockpick (that Mona gave to Jester before he ask her to make some new ones tomorrow) and obtain “Gold Breastplate shirt”, “Onyx” and “Pearl” items inside the chest before they went into the second safe room to take another short break then they leave the safe room, went down several more hallways and entered more rooms, fought some more knight shadows (and Jester gained a new Kelpie persona from among them), went up another spiral staircase to the next floor and went down another hallway before they stepped into a small library room.

“ _Hm? This book seems different from the rest._ ” thought Jester as she take and inspect one of the books (that had the words “The Slave Book” on the cover that stands out among the other books.

“The Slave Book, huh………? That sounds kind of important………” said Mona.

“More like suspicious, Mona.” said Spade.

After Jester take the Slave Book from the bookshelf, she, Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther then left the small library room, went down some more hallways and fought some more knight shadows (which caused Spade, Panther and their Personas to level up and learn new “Sukunda” and “Dormina” skills), gained more items, entered 2 more small libraries and Jester take 2 more books from the bookshelves within the 2 rooms (The Queen Book and The King Book) before they left, went down another hallway and went into a larger library room.

“Whoa, this library is more musty than the previous 3 libraries that we went into.” said Panther as she covered her nose and mouth from inhaling the dust particles floating in the air.

“A bigger library, huh? This definitely seems fishy.” said Mona.

“Whaddya mean?” asked Skull.

"Come on, it’s a bigger library in a castle. There has to be some kind of secret mechanism in here. Let’s look around, Jester.” Mona suggested to Jester.

“Alright, let’s check this library out, everyone.” said Jester as she nodded to Mona before they began inspecting the books on the bookshelf.

“Hm……… some of these books on this shelf seems familiar………” said Spade as he pull out a random book, opened and glance at it and his eyes widened in shock at what he just saw and read inside the book. “Hey, Skull! This book has the names of the volleyball team members!” said Spade to Skull.

“W-What!?” yell Skull before he rushed forward to glance down at the book in Spade’s hands and widened his eyes in shock too. “Shit! You’re right, Spade!” added Skull before he glance at the other books on the shelf and saw that they’re all about the boys in their school. “Wait, what the hell!? All of the titles are boys from our school!” exclaimed Skull.

“Ryuji Sakamoto: The Vulgar Ape”, “Akira Kurusu: The Cowardly Chef”. There’s two here for Spade and Skull.” said Mona.

“That bastard! Who the hell does he think he is!?” growled Skull angrily at Kamoshida.

“Wait, Jester. Didn’t you found and bring 3 books earlier? What if we try inserting the books you bring into the empty space of the bookshelves. Maybe something will change if we put it on the shelf.” suggested Panther to Jester (who nodded before she put the Slave book into the empty space among the books on the bookshelf then they turned and approach another bookshelf).

“There are all sorts of books here……… The titles don’t have any rhyme or reason to them.” said Panther before she noticed one of the books had a familiar name on it. “Huh? This book……… had Shiho’s name in the title……… Wait……… it’s not just this one! All of the books here are about female students………!” added Panther to the others as her eyes widened in shock.

“Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll. “Isamu Toudou: The Feisty Bitch”. Holy shit………” said Skull as he widened his eyes in shock as well.

“What the heck is this!?” yell Panther as she glared in disgust at the bookshelf filled with the names of female students in Shujin Academy while Jester (who’s also as angry and disgust like Panther after she saw the book) put the Queen’s Book inside the empty space among the books on the bookshelf before they went on toward another bookshelf to their left.

“Let’s see……… “The History of Kamoshida”……… “Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps”……… “Kamoshida’s heroisms”……… “Kamoshida’s Law………? What the hell!? All these goddamn books are about Kamoshida!” said Skull incredulously to them before Jester put the King’s book inside the final empty space among the books on the bookshelf then they heard the sound of clicking, turned and saw the middle bookshelf moved inward then moved behind the bookshelf next to it to reveal a small, hidden altar room similar to the one Panther was held in a day ago.

“Whoa, it opened up!?” said Skull as he glance in shock at the hidden altar room.

“Nice work in bringing, using and putting those 3 books to fill up the empty spaces on the bookshelves to reveal and opened the hidden room, Jester.” said Spade proudly to Jester.

“I agreed with Spade, Jester! Let’s take a look inside!” said Mona as he smiled happily at Jester before they went toward and into the hidden room.

As they stepped into the room, they look around and saw with shock, anger and disgust looks on their faces at the dozens of humiliating pictures of Shiho plastered on and all over the wall with a large portrait of Kamoshida hanging on the wall among the pictures of Shiho (while there’s also a wooden cross shackle and torture devices, wooden crates, barrels, lighted candles, pink rose petals on the floor).

“Ugh……… The hell is this room? There’re tons of picture of Suzui in here! Wait……… It’s all pics of her………?” said Skull incredulously to them (while Panther had a despair look on her face when she saw the pictures of Shiho on the wall).

“Are you alright, Panther? Don’t you worry, we’ll make him pay for this.” said Jester consolingly to Panther.

“Yeah……… Definitely. I feel even more motivated to do this now……… Thanks, Jester.” said Panther gratefully and determinedly to Jester.

“I’m sure it’ll feel awful, but we should search this room. There has to be something in here if he was hiding it with such an elaborate trick.” said Mona to them before they spread out to search around the room until Jester spotted and take the second half of the map and a golden medal item (Kamoshida medal) lying on a smaller bookshelf standing against the wall with the books inside before they leave the room and continue on with their infiltration of the rest of the Palace.


	40. Chapter 40

After Jester, Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther left the hidden altar room and the library room, they went down another hallway and stopped in front of a door sealed by long golden metal bars with another of the black goat head lever (that also had a round-shaped indentation hole below it) hanging on the wall next to it.

“Hey, this is just like the one we saw before! If I’m rememberin’ right, we just gotta pull this lever here………” said Skull to them as he was about to pull the lever down but Mona stop him before he could do so.

“Wait, Skull, there’s a round indentation underneath……… It looks like it won’t move unless we put something on it.” said Mona.

“So we need to find a key to put it in……… I wonder where it could be.” said Panther.

“ _Hm, I wonder………_ ” thought Jester to herself as she take the medal out of her pocket, decided to put the medal into the indentation hole which caused the black goat head lever to lower down a little within Jester’s reach before she grab and pull down the lever and she and the others watched as the long golden metal bars sealing the door descended down onto the floor.

“Whoa, how did you know that the medal you brought with you worked, Jester?” asked Skull in a surprised tone of voice to Jester.

“Call it a lucky hunch, Skull.” replied Jester.

“Yet another good thing you did, Jester.” said Spade as he smiled proudly at Jester (who glance and smirk at him).

“Yeah, good job, Jester! Now we can keep going!” said Panther happily to Jester.

“This door must lead somewhere important. Let’s go!” said Mona to them before Jester opened the door and they went down a stairs and a hallway, found and went into a new safe room for a 10 minutes short break before they left the safe room, opened another door and found themselves inside a large chapel room (which is filled with long wooden chairs on both sides of the room, lighted candles hanging on trays on the wall around them, rose bushes covering the archway, dozens of pink rose petals floating and falling from the top of the chapel onto the ground and a large pink statue of Kamoshida wearing a cape standing and raising his hands raised up near his face in a belevolent manner at the front of the room).

“ _What the? We’re inside a chapel now?_ ” thought Jester as she look around the chapel room with an incredulous look on her face.

“This place is huge……… yet there are no guards in sight? That seems suspicious………” said Mona suspiciously.

“Yeah, it feels a little like the “calm before the storm” feeling………” said Spade.

“But the Treasure’s up ahead, right? We don’t got a choice but to keep goin’.” said Skull.

“I guess that’s true……… but we need to make sure we’re ready for whatever might be ahead.” said Mona concernly to them before he glance at Jester. “What do you think, Jester? Should we continue onward?” asked Mona.

“Yeah, let’s do it but let’s check out this chapel some more first before we do, everyone.” replied Jester to them before they walk toward the centre of the room and stopped walking when they saw that the chapel briefly change into the Shujin Academy gym before changing back.

“Wait, was that……… the gym………” said Panther in a surprise tone of voice to them.

“I get it……… The gym’s some kinda holy place for him. He’s a god there.” said Skull as he glared hatefully at the statue of Kamoshida.

“Such a disgusting ego.” said Spade as he glared disdainfully at the statue as well.

“I can’t believe he can think like that……… especially after what he did to Shiho………” said Panther as she clench her fists in anger.

“God, that bastard makes me so freakin’ sick! Just you wait, Kamoshida………!” swored Skull as he clench his hands into angry fists.

“I see……… So you all are the ones who tampered with the library. It seems my time waiting for you all here has paid off………” said an unfamiliar male voice suddenly to them (which surprises them before they look around the place for the owner of the voice) before a golden-armored knight holding a shield and a sword suddenly appear in front of them. “Just as that ape there said, this place is a holy ground for our great King Kamoshida. It is preposterous for miscreants like yourselves to come waltzing in like this.” said the knight sternly to them.

“Are you freaking kidding me? How can this chapel place is a holy ground for a perverted and abusive man like Kamoshida!? Don’t make us laugh!” snapped Jester in anger and disgust at the knight as she and the others pull out their weapons and guns.

“How dare you insult King Kamoshida with such words, you insolent wench! You and your band of thieves will pay your foolishness……… with all your lives!” the knight snapped back at Jester before it convulsed and change into a gigantic, floating grey and red armored knight (called Heavenly Punisher) with large red wings behind his back and holding a long sword in his hands.

“I had a feeling this would happen! Well, we don’t have a choice! Let’s take it down!” said Mona to them while the Heavenly Punisher begin it’s first move by using Charge skill on itself. “Look! He’s trying to do something! It’s important to guard if you think you’re in danger!” Mona told Jester.

“Got it, thanks, Mona! Everyone, guard now!” said Jester before she quickly guard herself and ordered Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther to guard themselves (which they did).

The Heavenly Punisher uses Vajra Blast skill on all of them, which caused light slash wounds on their arms, stomachs and legs before Panther called forth Carmen to uses Dia skill to healed their injuries while Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona called forth their personas, uses Kouga, Eiha, Zio and Garu skills on the Heavenly Punisher and knock it down before they jumped and attack it from all sides. The Heavenly Punisher got back up, uses Charge skill on itself again and Jester and her teammates guarded themselves from his next attack.

The Heavenly Punisher decided to use Cleave skill on Mona this time, which managed to dealt a fair amount of damage on him before they uses their skills on the Heavenly Punisher to knock it down then jumped and attack it from all sides again. They keep this up for the next few minutes until they managed to defeat the Heavenly Punisher and it dissipated away into black mist (and each of them do a different victory poses for themselves after they defeated it).

“Didn’t realise those things could be that tough………” panted Skull.

“Yeah……… It looks like he’s making a concerted effort to stop us now.” said Mona to Skull before he glance at Jester. “Jester, I’ve helped you learn a few things so far, but there’s no more time for lessons. I hope you find my tutorial useful.”

“Yeah, I know, Mona.” said Jester as she nodded to Mona before some knight shadows suddenly appear around them.

“Crap……… More of ’em………” said Skull in a surprise tone of voice to them.

“What should we do? Head back?” asked Panther worriedly.

“No, the Treasure is definitely up ahead, and there has to be a path to it somewhere. Let’s look around this chapel, Jester.” said Mona.

“Right, Mona. After we take down these shadows first.” said Jester to Mona, Spade, Skull and Panther before they rushed forward, fought and take down the knight shadows that appear in the chapel before they look around the chapel and Jester soon spotted a way leading up to the balcony above them and they jumped and helped each other climbed up onto the balcony one by one, look around the balcony and spotted a walkway hanging on the ceiling nearby the balcony that they’re standing on and they jumped from the balcony onto the walkway, carefully walked across it toward another balcony (and obtain “Grimy Gear” (which make Jester, Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther grimace in disgust when they saw how dirty the outfit is) and “Wood Clapper” items from 2 treasure chests on the other balcony), turned around to head toward and opened a door, went down another hallway, fought and defeat some more knight shadows, obtain a “Breath Sash” item from another treasure chest, found and opened another door and went up a spiral staircase before they stopped and found themselves on the rooftop of the castle filled with dozens of wooden barrels and crates and with a large and tall tower standing next to the rooftop.

“Hey, take a look at that!” said Skull.

“Oh, that matches up with the map. There’s no doubt that’s the tower we’re headed for.” said Mona.

“So the Treasure’s up there!” said Panther happily to Mona.

“Hell yeah, we did it! So……… where’s the entrance?” Skull asked Mona and the others as he glance around the rooftop for the doorway and soon spotted the doorway on the left corner of the wall below the tower on the other side of the map. “All the way up there?” muttered Skull under his breath before 4 glowing red-armored knights shadows suddenly appear in different corners on the rooftop.

“Just great, more knight shadows for us to fight and defeat.” said Spade sarcastically under his breath as he scowled at the 4 glowing red-armored knights shadows that suddenly appear before they started patrolling around the rooftop.

“It’s no surprise that security would be tight around here. But as they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained! Let’s go, Jester!” said Mona slightly firmly to Jester.

“Right, Mona.” said Jester before they swiftly yet cautiously sneak toward the red-armored knight shadows, fought and defeated them before they walked toward the door of the tower and Jester tried to open the door to no avail.

“Seriously? It ain’t openin’!” said Skull irritatedly to them.

“The Treasure has to be at the top of this tower. Is there any way we can climb up?” said Mona while Jester look around the rooftop, come up with an idea and told them about it and they agreed to her idea. The next second, all 5 of them climbed and jumped onto the crates then onto the ledge, run and jumped from one ledge after another toward the tower and they jumped onto the bottom ledges of the tower before they run up the outer spiral stairs around the tower until they reached a window, jumped onto and through the window into an empty light purplish, checkered-floor room before they stepped out of the room into another larger light purplish, checkered-floor room.

“Wh-What’s going on!?” exclaimed Panther in a shock tone of voice to them as she look around the room.

“The distortion is getting stronger……… The Treasure has got to be nearby!” said Mona firmly to them.

“I see. Just hold on a little bit more, everyone. We’re almost there.” said Jester encouragingly and reassuringly to them.

“Yeah, we got it, Jester.” said Spade as he nodded to Jester.

They make their way across the room toward the door to their right (while avoiding parts of the floor that rose up and down unexpectedly nearby them), opened it and they saw with disgust and grimace looks on their faces at a platform that had 4 female upper bodies mannequins (wearing white shirts and red panties only) acting as pillars around it and a kind of lever device standing in the middle of the platform.

“Huh……… What’s this………?” asked Panther as she glance curiously at the lever device.

“Probably some kind of lever device for an elevator or something, Panther. Let’s go check it out.” replied Jester before she and the others walked onto the platform toward the lever device and she grab and pull the lever down before they felt the platform started to move down from the room and came to a stop at the bottom of another room.

“H-Hey, where are we now?” asked Skull.

“We’re in a different place and room, Skull.” replied Jester in a deadpan tone of voice to Skull before they walked away from the platform down the hallway and came to a stop in front of the large portrait of Kamoshida.

“What the heck………? This is disgusting………” said Panther with a grimace look on her face.

“Either way……… it’s kind of strange that this would be our dead end.” said Mona as Jester decided to inspect the portrait before she pushed it, which caused the portrait to moved and she fell through the moving portrait and found herself crouching then standing on the staircase of the foyer room (before Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther pushed and jumped through the portrait too to rejoin with her).

“Huh? This looks familiar………” said Skull as he scratch his head in slight confusion.

“It’s the entrance hall! Have you already forgotten!?” said Mona as he scowled at Ryuji.

“I didn’t realize that we would end up here………” said Panther.

“Hey, look, guys! There used to be tons of knights wanderin’ around, but I don’t see any of ‘em now………” said Skull.

“Kamoshida probably ordered them to go to other parts of the castle.” said Spade.

“Now that we know and found out that this _portrait_ is the secret way for us to head from the tower back to the foyer room, let’s head back to the tower now, everyone.” said Jester to them before they pushed and make their way through the portrait, head back to the platform elevator and Jester pull the lever to bring them back up into the tower.

After they got back into the tower, they spend quite some time in going into various different rooms and going up several staircases (that appear and went up to the next floor as soon as they got near it), fought and defeat some more knight shadows (which turn out to be Pixie, Berith, Andras, Succubus and Eligor and which make them and their personas level up a bit more and learn new skills), obtain more items from treasure chests and key items from knight shadows for them to solved or disabled the trap devices in the tower, found and take a break inside another safe room outside the main throne room of Kamoshida before they climbed their way up one of the female upper body statue pillar outside the throne room, quietly jumped through a window and landed on the second floor balcony of the room before they quietly look down from the balcony at Kamoshida talking to his knights.

“How have any of you not captured the intruders yet!?” yell Kamoshida as he glared at the knights.

“We apologize, my liege!” said one of the knights apologetically to Kamoshida (who keep on yelling angrily at them).

“I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him. Come on, let’s keep moving………” urged Mona to them before they snuck their way down the balcony toward the closed door at the center of the balcony, opened and went through it and they approach and came to a stop in front of another closed door.

“This sturdy-lookin’ door’ pretty promisin’. Let’s head inside!” said Skull before he and Spade pushed open the door and they went into the room (which is filled with dozens of silver and gold coins, jewels, vases, chalices and a large transparent ball of energy floating in thin air in the middle of the room).

“Whoa, what is this place!? Holy shit!” said Skull as he look around at the gold and silver treasures lying on the ground around them with an awed and shock look on his face. “That Treasure thing gotta be in here somewhere!”

“Hey, Mona, what’s this transparent floating thing in the air?” asked Spade as he, Jester, Panther, Skull and Mona glance up at the transparent floating thing.

“Hehe……… That’s the Treasure. We finally found it.” said Mona as he jumped onto a golden vase, glance up and grinned happily at it.

“Are you sure that cloudy thing’s the Treasure, Mona?” asked Jester skeptically.

“Just hold on a second, Jester, I was planning on telling you guys more once we made it this far.” said Mona as he turned to glance at Jester. “Simply finding the Treasure isn’t enough. We’ll need to make it materialize before we can steal it.” explained Mona.

“Whaddya mean………?” asked Skull in confusion to Mona.

“Desires have no physical form by nature. Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desire are in fact a Treasure. Once they’re conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself.” explained Mona even more to them.

“But how do we do that?” asked Panther.

“We warn them. Tell them, “We’re going to steal your heart”.” replied Mona.

“So we’re gonna send a calling card!? That’s totally what a phantom thief would do!” said Skull excitedly.

“Once we do that, the Treasure will appear for certain!……… I think!” said Mona excitedly as well.

“That again………?” muttered Skull as he shake his head at Mona.

“Either way, it’s worth a try, Skull.” said Spade.

“Our infiltration route is secure. All that’s left now is to pumped out a calling card in reality, then come back to the Palace to take the Treasure!” said Mona as he glance at Jester.

“This is it, huh?” asked Panther as she glance at Jester as well.

“Yeah, it took us a while but we’re here now and we’ll do this.” replied Jester as she glance determinedly at each of her teammates.

“That’s the spirit, Jester!” said Mona proudly to Jester. “Once we sent out the calling card, there will be no turning back. Just let me know when you’re ready. We’ll head back to our hideout and send out that calling card!”

“Right, Mona. Let’s leave now, everyone.” said Jester to them before they turned around and left the room.

XXXX

**On the rooftop of Shujin Academy………**

“All right! All that’s left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida’s heart!” said Morgana.

“Couldn’t we have just sent one at the beginnin’ of all this………?” grumbled Ryuji tiredly at Morgana.

“It’s not that simple. A Treasure won’t stay materialized forever. Once the impression is gone, the Treasure will disappear. I think it’ll last around a day, at most.” explained Morgana sternly to Ryuji.

“The hell………? That’s like almost no time at all………” said Ryuji irritatedly at Morgana. “Anyways, we can send a callin’ card right now, yeah? Let’s do it and steal that bastard’s heart!” added Ryuji to them.

“Are you out of your mind, Ryuji-kun? We’re all very tired from our ordeal in Kamoshida’s Palace! There’s no way we’re going to send the calling card to him now! Let’s sent it to him tomorrow after we had our rest today, alright?” said Isamu tiredly and sternly to Ryuji.

“………Fine, then. You’re right, Toudou. We’re pretty tired now.” said Ryuji as he nodded in agreement to Isamu before they get up, left the rooftop and left the school to head home.

XXXX

**In Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu and Morgana.” said Naoya as he glance up at Isamu and Morgana and saw the tired look on their faces. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you two looking so tired?” asked Naoya concernly to them.

“It’s fine, uncle. The reason why we’re tired is because we just finish infiltrate Kamoshida’s Palace in the other world. And now Morgana and I need our rest.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Naoya.

“………I see. Are you sure that I can’t persuade either of you to stop doing this persona thing?” said Naoya.

“Sorry, you can’t, uncle. We’ve made our beds and we’ll sleep in it.” said Isamu.

“……… Fine then. Just be careful, alright, Isamu? And you too, Morgana.” said Naoya concernly to them.

“Worry not, sir. We’ll be sure to be careful.” said Morgana reassuringly to Naoya.

“I know, uncle. Goodnight.” Isamu bade goodnight to him (and he bade goodnight back to her) as she and Morgana went up the stairs, put Morgana down in her room, leave to cleaned herself up and put on her pajamas before she went back to her room. As she was about to sleep, she felt her phone vibrating and she glance down at her phone and smiled when she saw that Goro is messaging her now.

GA: _Good evening, Isa. How’s your day today?_

IT: _Today is quite tiring for me, Goro. Listening to students gossiping openly about my record, doing lots of homework that my homeroom teacher gave us and so on………_

“ _Sorry for lying to you, Goro. But there’s no way that I can tell you about the Metaverse Navigator and the other world._ ” thought Isamu sadly in her mind.

GA: _Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Isa. You should get some rest now then, sleep is one of the easier way to reduce the fatigue of the body._

IT: _Yeah, I know, Goro. But before that, how’s your day today?_

GA: _Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Detective and school work._

IT: _I see. Don’t strain yourself too, okay, Goro?_

GA: _I know. Thanks and good night, Isa._

IT: _Good night to you too, Goro._

After Isamu’s done messaging with Goro, she turned off her phone and put it on the table next to her bed before she picked up Morgana and got onto her bed.

“Who were you messaging to on the phone and why were you smiling, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana slightly jealously to Isamu.

“Oh, an old childhood friend of mine, Morgana.” replied Isamu softly to Morgana as she scratch the back of his ears (which make him purred in content) before they fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**The next day, on the rooftop of Shujin Academy after school………**

After class is over, Isamu, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana make their way up the stairs to the school’s rooftop to begin their meeting and discussion of making and sending the calling card to Kamoshida.

“Tomorrow’s finally the day.” said Ryuji.

“So we send the calling card in the morning……… and carry out the plan by the end of the day, right?” asked Ann.

“That’s right and that means we have to do it ASAP.” replied Akira as he nodded to Ann.

“Correct. The effect won’t last that long……… Are you two worried?” replied Morgana before he asked both Akira and Ann a question.

“Heh. Waited long enough.” replied Ann.

“Soon he’ll pay for what he did to us all.” said Akira.

“Perfect.” said Morgana as he nodded to them both.

“We’re going to pull this off, no matter what!” said Ann determinedly to them.

“Well then, which among us is going to write the card?” asked Isamu.

“Leave it to me, Toudou!” replied Ryuji before the others could say anything.

“Why?” said Ann as she glance dubiously at Ryuji.

“Why………? Why wouldn’t it be me!?” said Ryuji as he scowled at Ann.

“Because this is important. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?” said Ann as she furrowed her brows at Ryuji.

“I must agree with Lady Ann.” said Morgana as he scratch his ear with his paw.

“Same goes for me too.” said Akira.

“Oh, come on, guys! I really wanna get him good! Lemme write it……… C’mon, please?” said Ryuji in a pleading tone of voice to Isamu.

“Fine, then, Ryuji-kun.” sighed Isamu as she gave a small nod to Ryuji.

“Yeah, I got this!” said Ryuji as he grinned excitedly at her.

“Hey, are you sure about this………? If they find out our identities, all the work we do will be for nothing………” said Ann in a warning tone of voice to Ryuji.

“I know! I know!” said Ryuji unconcernly to Ann’s warning words.

“All right, then! Tomorrow it is! You better not slack off on this.” said Morgana as he glance at each of them.

“Don’t worry, we won’t, Morgana.” said Akira reassuringly to Morgana.

“Well then, meeting adjourned. Let’s head home now.” said Isamu to them before they turned around, left the rooftop and the school.

XXXX

**An hour later, inside Isamu’s bedroom………**

“Well, whether you like it or not, the real battle begins tomorrow after Kamoshida received the calling card. Better be sure that you and the others are fully prepared, OK, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana warningly to Isamu.

“Of course, Morgana.” said Isamu reassuringly to Morgana before she felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see and read the messages.

RS: _Man, there’s so much I wanna write on the calling card. It’s kinda tough figuring out what to say._

AT: _Are you sure you’re really capable of this!?_

AK: _Because if you’re not, either me, Ann or Toudou-san will do it instead._

RS: _Don’t worry so much, you three, I got it. I even made a logo for us._

AT: _A logo?_

RS: _Yup. You guys’ll get to see it tomorrow._

AT: _Well, that’s worrying………_

RS: _Anyway, you guys should rest up. If we screw up tomorrow, we’re totally done for._

AK: _Right back at you, Ryuji. You need to rest up too after you’re done with writing the calling card._

IT: _I’m counting on you guys._

AT: _Yeah, I’m sure we’ll be able to do this._

RS: _Just remember, we can’t trust any shitty adults. That’s why we gotta do this ourselves. Anyway, let’s pull this off and surprise everyone!_

IT: _Sure. See you all tomorrow._

After Isamu’s done with messaging her friends, she turned off and put the phone on the table, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.

XXXX

The next day, both Isamu and Morgana woke up from their slumbers before Isamu cleaned herself and put on her uniform then she and Morgana had their breakfast with Naoya, bade farewell to him before they left the house to head toward the subway station, got into the train and they soon heard the other passengers talking about what they’re going to do or not do for the day.

“I haven’t done much of anything on my day off……… It’s such a pain to put on makeup, and I hate shopping, so I usually end up just lazing about the house.” said a lazy-looking woman.

“Same here. Good thing there’s the home shopping program on TV. They always have the best stuff on Sundays.” said an enthusiastic shopper woman to the lazy-looking woman.

“Oh, I know exactly what show you’re talking about! They even sell surgical masks for when you’re sick.” said the lazy-looking woman.

“I’ll have to check it out tomorrow. It’s so popular they always sell out if you don’t call the same day.” said the enthusiastic shopper woman to the lazy-looking woman before both Isamu and Morgana stop listening to their conversation.

After a while, the train arrived in the subway station of Aoyama-Itchome and Isamu stepped out of the train with Morgana, walked out of the station before they saw and greeted Ann (who’s walking down the street before she heard both Isamu and Morgana greeting her from behind, turned and greeted back to them) outside the station then they head toward Shujin Academy together with the other students and went into the school. Once Isamu, Morgana and Ann stepped into the school and turned to their right, they saw several students standing and talking amongst themselves in front of 2 bulletin boards that had some papers and dozens of small red-coloured cards with words written on them pinned on the boards.

“A calling card………?” said a disheveled-looking male student.

“I heard it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning.” said another male student excitedly.

“Let’s check it out, Morgana, Ann.” said Isamu to both Morgana and Ann (who nodded back to her) before they approach the 2 bulletin boards to look and read the words on the cards.

“ _Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the “Phantom Thieves of Hearts”._ said Ann before she trailed off into silence with an incredulous look on her face (same goes for both Isamu and Morgana). “………Wow.” added Ann to herself before she, Isamu and Morgana turned around and noticed both Akira and Ryuji standing together near some tables and chairs leaning against the wall a few feet away and they approach and stopped near them.

“Good morning, Toudou-san, Ann and Morgana.” Akira greeted them.

“Good morning to you and Ryuji-kun too, Kurusu-kun.” Isamu greeted back to him.

“Well, what do you girls think? Not bad, huh? I look up a bunch of similar stuff online for reference.” asked Ryuji as he smiled a little smugly at them.

“Um……… Yeah……… I know what you wanted to say, but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.” said Ann flatly to Ryuji.

“Your logo’s a little lacking, too.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance disappointedly at Ryuji.

“OK, y’two know what? Th-That ain’t true!” protested Ryuji uncomfortably to them.

“Well, as long as it does it’s job then I don’t mind on how lacking you write and make it out to be, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu with a small nod of her head before they overheard what the other students are talking about.

“Did Kamoshida-sensei do something wrong………?” asked a shy female student.

“Does this mean the rumors are true!?” said another female student excitedly.

“Wait a sec……… Is someone gonna take something from Kamoshida-sensei………?” asked a disheveled male student.

“What’s with this weird logo? And who’re these “Phantom Thieves of Hearts” people………?” asked another male student.

“………Well, it certainly got everyone excited.” said Akira as he smiled a little approvingly at Ryuji (who tapped his feet and fidgeted a little at the students comments) before they saw Kamoshida approaching the bulletin boards with an angry look on his face.

“Who’s responsible for this………!?” demanded Kamoshida as he glared at the students standing near the bulletin boards.

“………Look at that. A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we meant by distorted desires.” said Morgana delightfully to them.

“I think it’s hittin’ him pretty hard.” said Ryuji as he smiled quite widely to them.

“Sure looks like it, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

“Did you do this!? Or was it you!?” yell Kamoshida loudly and angrily to the students (which frighten them before they quickly run away in fear from Kamoshida) before he noticed them and approach them. “………Was it you two!?” demanded Kamoshida as he glared at Akira and Ryuji.

“Huh? What are you talking about, Kamoshida-sensei? You seriously think that we’re the ones who did it? We just got here, isn’t that right, Ryuji-kun, Kurusu-kun, Takamaki-san?” said Isamu innocently to Kamoshida as she glance in feign confusion at Akira, Ryuji and Ann.

“………Hmph. So you’re defending them by playing dumb?” said Kamoshida threateningly to Isamu.

“Who knows?” said Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders at him.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter. You two will be expelled soon enough anyway. And as for you, I’ll make sure that you’ll regret it, miss criminal record girl. I don’t care about the principal’s warning to leave you alone anymore.” said Kamoshida even more threateningly to them before they suddenly felt and saw the atmosphere around started to fizzed up, turned purple then black then they saw Kamoshida change to the shadow version of himself.

“Come……… Steal it, if you all can!” said shadow Kamoshida in a goading tone of voice to them before the atmosphere change back to normal and Kamoshida turned and walked away from them.

“Judging from Kamoshida’s response……… I’m sure we had an effect on his Palace now!” said Morgana.

“Does that mean the Treasure’s appeared!? We’ll be able to get it today, right?” asked Ann.

“It’s not just “today”. It’s ONLY today. The impact of seeing a calling card doesn’t last long, and it cannot be repeated. This will be our one chance to steal the Treasure.” replied Morgana.

“One day’s more than enough for us!” said Ryuji excitedly to Morgana.

“Well then, let’s do it, everyone!” said Isamu determinedly to Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana before they turned and head to their classrooms and waited for school to end.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in front of Kamoshida’s Palace………**

When Jester activated the app and entered the castle of Kamoshida with Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona, they instantly saw and felt the air around them pulsed strongly and angrily with red energy. They then teleport straight into the safe room outside the throne room, leave the safe room, went through the opened doors into the throne room and they saw with surprise and confused looks on their faces that Kamoshida’s shadow and his knight shadows weren’t in the room.

“What the hell’s goin’ on here? The door’s just sittin’ open, and there aren’t any soldiers around………” said Skull as he look around the room suspiciously.

“This place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned elsewhere.” explained Mona to Skull. “Either way, we win as long as we steal the Treasure! Let’s get going!” added Mona firmly to them.

Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther nodded to Mona before they run across the throne room, run up the stairs toward the treasure room and Jester opened it and they went into the room and saw that the floating transparent cloudy thing had change into a large shining red and golden crown.

“Aww yeeeeaaaaaaaah! The Treasure has materialized!” cheered Mona as he jumped quite exuberantly.

“Man, it’s huge!” said Skull as he glance at the crown with an incredulous look on his face.

“No kidding, Skull.” said Spade as he nodded in agreement to Skull. “But how are we going to steal such a huge crown out of here?” added Spade.

“We’ll think of something, Spade.” said Jester.

“What do you all think!? It’s just as I said! Now we can steal it! Ahh……… this shine brings tears to my eyes………” purred Mona happily and smugly to them.

“……… It kinda pisses me off.” said Panther as she crossed her arms and scowled at the crown. “Why’s it so pretty………? Isn’t this Kamoshida’s desires?”

“T-Treasure………” purred Mona as he glance dreamily at the crown (which make Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther glance at Mona with confused looks on their faces).

“Uh, guys. The cat’s actin’ awfully excited………” said Skull as he scratch the back of his head.

“What’s wrong? Is something………?” asked Panther to Mona before she got cut off when Mona suddenly jumped onto the crown and began rubbing himself against the crown (which surprises all of them and make Jester squeal internally when she saw what Mona just did in front of them).

“Meeeeeooooow! Mrrrrroooooow!” purred Mona in ecstasy while oblivious to them.

“What the hell’s wrong with him?” said Spade.

“Uh, Mona. Don’t you think you’re being a little too excited?” said Jester after she’s done composing herself.

“………Meow, meow! Mewwwww!” mewled Mona even more as he briefly glance at Jester.

“All right, that’s enough, you stupid cat!” snapped Skull in slight frustration at Mona, which succeeded in snapping him out of his ecstasy mood before he jumped down from the crown and lowered his head in embarrassment.

“Oh, um, yeah……… Forgive me for displaying such an insolent sight in front of two ladies………” said Mona apologetically to Jester and Panther.

“You were completely out of character too. What was that about?” asked Panther.

“I couldn’t stop it either……… To think I’d be drawn to human desires this much………” said Mona as he shake his head before he perked up. “Doesn’t that prove that I’m human!?” added Mona quite happily to them.

“How should we know!?” said Skull in a disbelief tone of voice to Mona.

“That’s enough now, Skull!” said Jester warningly to Skull and he fell silent.

“A-Anyway, you guys need to carry it!” said Mona as he raised and pointed his paw at the crown.

“All you do is bark orders………” said Skull before he grinned widely. “Still, that was easier than I thought! I thought for sure that there’d be some insane trap or something.”

“Don’t jinx it, Skull.” said Jester as she scowled at Skull.

“His Palace will disappear if we take this back, right? And Kamoshida will change to………” said Panther as she and Skull approach the crown.

“……… That should be the case.” said Mona as both Jester and Spade approach the crown too.

“Good. Now’s our chance then.” said Skull as he raised and rolled his arms a little before he, Jester, Spade and Panther grabbed hold of the edge of the crown.

“It’s heavy………!” said Panther as she winced a little due to the heavy weight of the crown.

“We know, Panther. But we gotta keep moving.” said Jester as she winced a little as well.

“To think it’d go so well……… I’ve even found four Persona users in the process……… My judgement was correct. I made the right choice in making a deal with you! Nyahaha!” said Mona as he glance and jumped enthusiastically to Jester (who felt her bond with Mona go up to level two).


	42. Chapter 42

As Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther slowly make their way out of the treasure room and back into the throne room while carrying the crown and with Mona following closely to them, they suddenly heard not-Ann’s and not-Isamu’s voices cheering out to someone.

“Go, go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!” cheered not-Ann and not-Isamu to shadow Kamoshida before shadow Kamoshida jumped and spiked a volleyball toward the crown that they’re carrying, knock it out of their hands and it roll away from them.

“Uwa-!” yelped Skull in surprise.

Shadow Kamoshida then sailed majestically over their heads (the fuck?), landed smoothly on his feet in front of his throne before he stood up and hold out his hand toward his rolling crown. The crown then shrunk and appear in his outstretched hand while both not-Ann and not-Isamu run up and hugged him enthusiastically before they glance and smirked at Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona.

“I won’t let anyone take this!” said shadow Kamoshida as he glared at them while tossing the crown up and down in his hand. “This proves that I’m the king of this castle-it is the core of this world!”

“That rat bastard……… That’s how he sees me, isn’t it!?” snarled Panther as she glared darkly at shadow Kamoshida and her copy.

“That’s how he sees us both, Panther. As nothing but shameless bikini-clad girls.” said Jester as she glared darkly at her copy as well.

“Yo, pervert. Were you waitin’ to ambush us?” greeted Skull in a taunting tone of voice to shadow Kamoshida.

“Yeah, right. I just made it easier to find you all. I’ll dispose of you all myself. Right here, right now.” said shadow Kamoshida flippantly to them.

“That’s our line, you abusive and sexually-harassin’ D-bag!” retorted Skull angrily at shadow Kamoshida.

“What a selfish misunderstanding………” said shadow Kamoshida as he shake his head at Skull.

“How is it a misunderstanding!? You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!” snapped Panther.

“The people around me were the ones who kept it secret.” corrected shadow Kamoshida as he smirked at Panther. “Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners……… They willingly protect me so that we all may profit from it.”

“Profit!?” said Skull with a shock look on his face.

“That’s not true at all! You’re just abusing your power and position as a teacher!” snapped Spade angrily at shadow Kamoshida.

“So what!? There are too many imbeciles who don’t understand that! Including naïve brats and wenches like you all and that stupid girl who tried to kill herself!” sneered shadow Kamoshida.

“True, she’s a total idiot……… letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide………” said Panther as she lowered her head to look sadly down on the floor while clenching her hands into fists. “And I’m even more of a dumbass for not realizing that………! But no matter what kind of fool someone might be……… They don’t need your permission to live their lives!” added Panther firmly to shadow Kamoshida.

“Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant! There’s no wrong in using my gifts for my gain!” said shadow Kamoshida as he scowled darkly at them. “I’m a cut above all other humans!”

“Above………? You mean beneath. You’re a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!” said Panther angrily at shadow Kamoshida (which make him started chuckling darkly while a bright red aura appear and began enveloping him, not-Ann and not-Isamu).

“That’s right, I’m not like you all………” said shadow Kamoshida as he spread his arms out before he grabbed and pull not-Ann and not-Isamu close to him. “I’m a demon who rules this world!” added shadow Kamoshida gleefully to them before the red aura around him, not-Ann and not-Isamu turned black, covered them up and merged them together before shadow Kamoshida began growing larger while large drops of slimy saliva oozes out of his gaping mouth.

“Wh-What the hell………!?” sputtered Skull as he and the others stared in shock and disgust at shadow Kamoshida’s transformation (which turns out to be a large pink-skinned, four-arms, long purple tongue, yellow-eyed, horned demon wearing the crown on his head, holding a knife, fork, whip and a cup of red wine with not-Ann and not-Isamu swimming motionlessly inside in his hands while a golden trophy stand in front of him with dozens of lower female body parts sticking out of it).

“Oh god, now this just takes sickening and disgusting to a whole new level.” said Spade with a disgusted look on his face at shadow Kamoshida’s new form.

“Hahaha! Gyahaha!” laughed shadow Kamoshida quite distortedly to them. “I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!”

“No, you’re wrong, you lust-obsessed demon. We’ll take you down and finish this.” said Jester determinedly to Kamoshida (who roared in anger at her).

“You goddamn, no good, shitty brats and wenches! Haven’t you all being taught not to point at people!? Huh!?” yell shadow Kamoshida angrily at them.

“Look, the Treasure’s over there!” said Mona as he raised and pointed his paw at the crown on shadow Kamoshida’s head. “We should catch him off guard and steal it! Let’s attack him and wait for that opportunity!”

“Right, Mona! Come, Sonya, Aqua!” yell Jester.

“Zorro, Garu!” yell Mona.

“Arsene, Eiha!” yell Spade.

“Captain Kidd, Zio!” yell Skull.

“Carmen, Agi!” yell Panther.

After they summoned forth their personas and uses their different magic skills to attack and struck shadow Kamoshida, shadow Kamoshida snarled and retaliate by swinging his knife swiftly at them and managed to dealt light cuts on their stomachs before they could dodged away. They groaned a little from the injuries before Mona and Panther casts Dia on their stomach wounds and healed them. Jester, Spade and Skull then charge forward and uses their weapons and guns to attack and open fire at shadow Kamoshida while Mona and Panther stay back and uses Garu and Agi skills on him.

“Nnnnngh! I need healin’!” said shadow Kamoshida in a pained tone of voice to himself before he uses his fork to stabbed one of the lower female body part inside the trophy, bring it to his mouth and he ate and swallow it and caused his wounds to healed up. “That’s better! Now come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain’t letting’ you sleep tonight!” said shadow Kamoshida smugly to them.

“He healed himself………? Is it because he ate those inside there………?” said Mona as he glance incredulously at the trophy in front of him.

“In that case, we should attack and get rid of that trophy first before we attack Kamoshida.” said Jester coolly to her teammates (who nodded to her) before they run toward the trophy and began attacking it.

“Hey!” gasped shadow Kamoshida before he raised and swung his fork and knife at them to prevent them from attacking the trophy and they quickly dodged away or jumped backward from his fork and knife. “You don’t know what this is worth, so stop touching it! Don’t do it anymore, got it? I’ve warned you!” yell shadow Kamoshida angrily at them.

“When someone tells us not to do something, it makes us want to do it even more!” said Mona with a smirk on his face.

“In that case, Mona, Panther, you two distract him while Spade, Skull and I destroy that trophy!” Jester ordered them as she smirk at shadow Kamoshida.

Spade, Skull, Mona and Panther nodded to her and both Mona and Panther distracted shadow Kamoshida by attacking him with their weapons and dodging his attacks while Jester, Spade and Skull run toward the trophy and attack it relentlessly with their personas until they managed to destroy it and it dissipated away into black mists.

“………Ack! No way……… This was from when I won the national………” yell shadow Kamoshida as he flinch and slumped down in a dejected manner.

“All right! Well done, Jester, Spade and Skull!” said Mona proudly to them before they surrounded shadow Kamoshida, raised and pointed their guns at him.

“You think that you can get away with doing such a thing? Do you realize who I am!?……… I am Kamoshida! Don’t you get it!?” yell shadow Kamoshida as he glared at them.

“So what?” said Jester mockingly to shadow Kamoshida.

“Huh? Like I keep saying! I am Kamoshida! I’m the king!” argued shadow Kamoshida.

“Yeah, right. You’re no king, Kamoshida. You’re just a sickening man.” said Spade.

“You look down on everyone……… but you’re seriously lame right now.” said Skull.

“We came all this way to steal that! Will you just give it up and hand it over?” said Panther firmly to shadow Kamoshida.

“Silence! I won’t let the likes of you have this!” growled shadow Kamoshida.

“You still have the energy to say things like that!? Then we’re going to up our game as well!” said Mona sternly to shadow Kamoshida before he, Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther jumped and uses the all-out attack on shadow Kamoshida, attacking him relentlessly from all sides, making him yell out in pain from their attacks and managed to partially injured him.

“I’m the king………! If I’m not, then who is!?” said shadow Kamoshida to himself.

“We won’t get anywhere with brute force……… What do we do, Jester?” asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

“Let’s go for the crown.” replied Jester.

“I see……… In that case, time for Plan B! Look over at that terrace!” said Mona as he pointed his paw at the terrace on shadow Kamoshida’s left. “While the others are drawing Kamoshida’s attention, have someone go there! Let’s steal the Treasure without him noticing!” added Mona to Jester.

“Right. Skull, go up there and get the Treasure!” Jester ordered Skull.

“Leave it to me, Jester!” said Skull as he nodded to Jester before he turned and moved away from the others toward a nearby pillar while Jester, Spade, Mona and Panther distracted shadow Kamoshida from noticing Skull’s absence by summoning forth their personas and uses Kouga, Cleave, Garu and Tarunda skills on him.

Shadow Kamoshida retaliate by swinging his fork and knife at them (which they dodged away) before he raised his wine glass to drank the red liquid and violated both not-Ann and not-Isamu with his tongue (to boost up his attack and defense) before he spit them back into the glass.

“How dare you do that! That’s it, you’ve officially pissed me off!” snarled Jester in anger and disgust at shadow Kamoshida before she raised her gun at the wine glass, fired a barrage of bullets at it until it shatter to pieces and causing the red liquid, not-Ann and not-Isamu to fall to the floor before Jester summoned forth Sonya and uses Malaquas skill on her and Panther’s copies and got rid of them. “ _Good riddance._ ” thought Jester in smug relief in her mind.

“No, my princesses! You goddamn bitch!” snarled shadow Kamoshida in anger at Jester for getting rid of not-Ann and not-Isamu before one of his hands swiftly rushed forward, grabbed hold of Jester and lifted her up from the floor.

“Gah! Let go of me!” said Jester as she struggle and punch shadow Kamoshida’s hand around her body.

“I’m going to squeeze you until your bones break and your blood poured out of your body, bitch.” said shadow Kamoshida coldly to Jester before he started squeezing her tightly, which make her gasped out in pain.

“Jester! Let go of her, you bastard!” said Spade angrily at shadow Kamoshida before he summoned forth Arsene, uses Cleave skill on shadow Kamoshida’s hand that holds Jester which make him yell out in pain and he released Jester. Spade then jumped forward and grab hold of Jester safely in his arms before he landed on the floor, turned and quickly run back to Mona and Panther with Jester. “Hey, you alright, Jester?” asked Spade worriedly to Jester.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Spade. Nice catch, by the way and can you put me down now?” replied Jester in a slight embarrassed tone of voice to Spade.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” said Spade (who’s embarrassed as well) before he quickly put her down and Panther uses Dia on her to healed her bruise wounds before they resumed distracting and attacking shadow Kamoshida. As for Skull, he climbed his way up the pillar, swung himself up and over the railing before he run down the terrace and stop on one of the platforms and waited for the signal.

“Now, listen up, you brats and wenches! This school exists because I’m around. You’re the only ones who don’t respect me, you know!” said shadow Kamoshida as he glared at them. “You’re misunderstanding it all! I haven’t sexually harassed anyone! They came on to me because they wanted to get on my good side!”

“Hmph, as if! Every word you’re saying to us now is nothing but lies!” scoffed Jester as she switch persona, summoned forth Silky and uses Garu skill on him (which make shadow Kamoshida let out a groan of pain before he finally noticed that one of Jester’s teammates is gone).

“Is there one less of you? I knew it! One of your band of thieves is missing! Where’d he go off to!?” demanded shadow Kamoshida as he started to look around for Skull while not lessening his attacks on Jester, Spade, Panther and Mona.

“Heh, look you long enough, but sadly, you’re a little too late. Now, Skull!” said Jester mockingly to shadow Kamoshida before she yell out to Skull, giving him the signal to take the crown from shadow Kamoshida.

“Got it, Jester! Here I come!” said Skull to Jester before he jumped from the platform toward the crown on shadow Kamoshida’s head, struck and knock the crown down from his head with his weapon before he landed safely with Jester and the others while the crown rolled away from them and shadow Kamoshida (who dropped his fork and knife as his four arms flailed desperately around for his missing crown).

“Nooo! My……… My precious………!” yell shadow Kamoshida in despair before he slumped down in yet another dejected manner.

“Good, Kamoshida’s shaken up!” said Mona with a wide grin on his face.

“I think we can do this………!” said Panther with a hopeful smile on her face as she raised and pointed her gun at shadow Kamoshida.

“Let’s finish this, everyone!” said Jester to her teammates before they jumped and uses all-out attack on him for the second time, attacking him relentlessly from all sides before they landed on the floor, summoned forth their personas and uses Aqua, Eiha, Zio, Garu and Agi skills on him until they defeated him.

Shadow Kamoshida let out a final yell of pain as black mists started to appear out of his body before he fell face-down on the floor and move no more (before Jester received 8000 yen from him and she and her teammates level up some more and learn new skills).


	43. Chapter 43

After Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona defeated shadow Kamoshida and he slowly shrunk from his large form back to his normal form while his large crown also shrunk back to normal, Skull then make his way toward the crown but before he could take it, shadow Kamoshida suddenly got up, rushed forward and grab hold of his crown before he turned and run away from them toward the open balcony.

“Ah!” said Skull in surprise.

“Why you! Stop running!” snapped Jester as she and her teammates run after shadow Kamoshida and cornered him on the balcony.

“Nngh………” gulped shadow Kamoshida as he frantically look and walked around the balcony for any other way to escape from Jester and her teammates and found none.

“What’s wrong? Not running away?” said Panther mockingly to shadow Kamoshida. “Why don’t you run………? Aren’t you a great athlete?”

“It’s always been like this……… all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me………!” said shadow Kamoshida as he turned around and glared at them. “I’m doing this all for them! What’s wrong about demanding a reward for that!?”

“Now you’re making excuses………?” scoffed Skull as he shake his head in mock-pity at shadow Kamoshida. “We’ll do something about that distorted heart of yours.”

“That’s right.” said Spade in a cold and agreeing tone of voice to Skull.

“Hrrgh………” grunted shadow Kamoshida in frustration.

“Scared? Right now, you’re seeing the same view that Shiho did.” said Panther as she briefly flipped her blonde hair before she take a few steps closer to shadow Kamoshida. “I’m sure she was scared too……… except she had no choice but to jump……… What will you do? Will you jump?……… Or would you rather died here?” said Panther coldly to shadow Kamoshida as she stop walking, take off her mask, summoned forth Carmen before Carmen raised her hands to conjure 2 balls of flames on it (which make shadow Kamoshida took a step back in fear as he hold his crown close to him).

“Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call, Panther.” said Mona as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, please wait! I beg you……… just forgive meeee!” pleaded shadow Kamoshida.

“Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same. But you……… you took everything from them!” snapped Panther as she glared hatefully at shadow Kamoshida before Carmen threw a fireball at shadow Kamoshida, who scream and covered himself from the incoming fireball but the fireball swerved at the last minute and struck the awning wall next to him, charring it while shadow Kamoshida briefly and fearfully glance at the charred wall before he glance at them and slowly got on his knees on the floor.

“I accept defeat……… You want this? Take it.” said shadow Kamoshida as he bowed in fear and defeat to them before he raised and threw the crown toward Jester, who reached out and caught it securely in her hands. “Go ahead and finish me off……… You do that……… and my real self will go down too………” added shadow Kamoshida to them (which make both Spade and Skull scratch their heads uncomfortably while Jester and Mona glance in cold silence at him). “You have that right since you’ve won………”

Panther let out a sharp exhale, clench her right hand into a fist as she kept on glaring hatefully at shadow Kamoshida before she raised her left hand, silently ordering Carmen to threw the other fireball in her hand toward shadow Kamoshida (which make both Spade and Skull yell out in surprise to her) but like the previous fireball, it swerve and struck the floor next to shadow Kamoshida, leaving it charred as well before shadow Kamoshida slowly glance up at Panther with a surprise look on his face.

“If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes.” said Panther resolutely as her mask appear back on her face.

“You’re kind, Lady Ann………” said Mona as he scratch his cheek a little.

“I’ve lost.” said shadow Kamoshida in a despair tone of voice as he look down while tears glisten and fell from his eyes. “You’re through when you lose……… What am I- What am I supposed to do now………?” asked shadow Kamoshida hesitantly to them.

“Atone for each of your sins.” replied Jester coldly to shadow Kamoshida.

“All right……… I will leave now and return to my real self………” said shadow Kamoshida as he slowly look up at them with a small, sad smile on his face while his body started to glow brightly. “I’ll make certain that I-” added shadow Kamoshida before he vanished from their sights.

Soon after shadow Kamoshida vanished from their sights, Jester and her teammates suddenly felt and saw with shock looks on their faces as the entire castle around them began to rumble quite violently.

“Hey, just so you all know, we don’t have time to waste. This place is about to collapse!” said Mona coolly to them.

“Wait, what!? Why didn’t you tell us earlier!?” demanded Skull as he glared at Mona.

“I’m telling you all now.” said Mona as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s run for it, everyone! Hurry!” yell Jester before she and her teammates turned and run like bats out of hell down the hallways of the crumbling castle while avoiding the ceiling and wall debris that fell around them.

“We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die!” yell Panther as she look behind her at the fallen debris of the ceiling and wall before she look forward, felt something landed onto her head and when she look up to see what is it, she saw that it’s Mona (who’s now in cat form). “Hey, what the!?” said Panther in surprise to Mona before Mona jumped from her head onto Skull and Spade’s heads until he landed on Jester’s shoulder.

“No fair, you jerk!” complained Skull as he glared at Mona standing on Jester’s shoulder.

“ _Mona, you furry cheater!_ ” thought Spade as he scowled in slight jealousy at Mona standing on Jester’s shoulder.

“Mrooow!” said Mona as he look back at them with an innocent yet smug look on his face.

Spade, Panther and Skull kept on scowling at Mona as they kept on running down the hallway before Skull winced in pain and glance down at his right leg before he suddenly fell to the floor with a yelp (which make Jester, Mona, Spade and Panther stopped and glance at him with worry looks on their faces).

“Ryuji!” said both Spade and Panther worriedly to him.

“Heh……… It’s been a while, so I just tripped, is all!” said Skull reassuringly to them.

“Come on, let me help you up, Skull!” said Spade as he approach, grab hold of Skull’s arm and helped lifted him up from the floor before they quickly resumed running down the hallway until they saw the exit in front of them, run through it and got transported out of Kamoshida’s Palace.

XXXX

**Inside the alleyway opposite the school………**

Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann gasped, panted and leaned their bodies against the wall in exhaustion while Morgana sits nearby and glance silently up at them after they got out of Kamoshida’s Palace.

“That sucked………” said Ann as she winced a little while taking several deep breaths.

“No kidding, we were almost goners in there……… Are you guys alright?” asked Akira as he glance at them.

“Yeah, we’re all fine and alive but exhausted, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu in a tired and reassuring tone of voice to Akira while Ryuji pull out his phone to check the app before a surprise look appear on his face.

“Hey, guys! Look at the nav!” said Ryuji to them before they pull out their phones to look and saw that they can’t go to Kamoshida’s Palace anymore.

“ _The destination has been deleted._ ” said the robotic female voice from the Metaverse Navigator.

“………It’s true. We can’t go there anymore.” said Ann.

“What about the Treasure!?” said Morgana as he glance anxiously at Isamu, who take out a golden medal from inside her blazer pocket.

“What the………?” said Ryuji as he glance in confusion at the medal in Isamu’s hand.

“………A medal? Wait, where’d the crown go?” asked Ann.

“What’s goin’ on………?” asked Ryuji as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It means, that was the source of Kamoshida’s desires. To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the Palace.” explained Morgana in a pensive tone of voice to them.

“I see. An Olympic medal, huh?” said Akira.

“So that perv kept clingin’ to his past glory and couldn’t let it go………” said Ryuji as he glance at the medal with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“But……… this means that Kamoshida’s heart might have change, right?” said Ann hesitantly.

“………Probably.” said Morgana.

“Our expulsion’s on the line here!” said Ryuji worriedly at Morgana.

“This is the first successful example for me too.” said Morgana weakly to Ryuji. “However, there’s no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida’s personality quite a lot. The entire Palace disappeared, after all.”

“Ugh, I feel all antsy! Ain’t there a way to check now?” said Ryuji frustratedly to them.

“Just be patient, Ryuji-kun. We’ll know soon enough.” said Isamu calmly to Ryuji.

“Right………” said Ann gloomily to them.

“Come on, why the gloomy faces? Be happy or at least by calm like Lady Isamu!” said Morgana as he scowled at Akira, Ryuji and Ann for being anxious and gloomy. “We completed this with great success, you know.”

“We just don’t know if everything’s OK yet………” said Ryuji.

“I’m pretty sure it’ll be fine. Remember how Kamoshida’s shadow said that he’s returning to his self in reality?” Morgana reminded them. “Suguru Kamoshida was a scum. Still……… he did seem to regain his conscience somewhat at the end.”

“It would seemed so, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“There are definitely those who have been saved thanks to what you all have done.” said Morgana as he smiled at them.

“Yeah………” said both Akira and Ann in agreement to Morgana.

“Anyways, I guess we gotta wait.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms again. “It all boils down to what’s gonna happen to Kamoshida……… or if we’re getting expelled for real………”

“Yeah. For now, let’s all go home and be patient about it.” said Isamu.

“………Right. C’mon, let’s go home.” said Ryuji before he, Isamu (who picked Morgana up and put him in her bag), Akira and Ann walked out of the alleyway and toward the subway station before they got into the train and head home.

XXXX

**In the living room inside Naoya’s house………**

“We did it, uncle Naoya. We defeated Kamoshida and stole the source of his distorted desires. Which is this medal.” Isamu told Naoya as she pull out the medal and show it to her uncle while Morgana watched them in silence inside Isamu’s bag.

“Truly, Isamu? You, Morgana and the other 3 students managed to defeat him?” said Naoya.

“Yes, we did. Now we’re waiting for his change of heart.” said Isamu.

“I’m glad to hear and see that you all managed to defeat him and come out of that place alive. But still……… won’t you reconsider and change your mind about not going back to the Metaverse world?” asked Naoya concernly to Isamu.

“………Uncle, my answer remains the same. So, no, I’m not changing my mind.” replied Isamu apologetically to Naoya.

“………Fine then. Now, you and Morgana go up to your room.” said Naoya to Isamu, who nodded (and felt her social link with Naoya go up to level 2) before she picked up her bag with Morgana inside and went up to her room. Once she’s in her room, Isamu felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to read the messages from her friends.

AT: _Thanks. I finally got to avenge Shiho because of you guys……… I’m pretty sure there was no way I’d have been able to do anything on my own. So seriously, thank you. I own you so much._

IT: _That’s not true, Takamaki-san. You don’t have to thank me, you, Kurusu-kun, Ryuji-kun and Morgana helped out too._

AT: _You think? I’m glad to hear that……… Anyway, that cognitive world we went into was pretty crazy, huh?_

IT: _Yeah, no kidding._

AT: _What a mysterious place. I can’t believe that we actually stole someone’s heart……… Speaking of mysterious, there’s also the matter of Morgana’s transformation._

IT: _Yeah, I know what you mean. He somehow change back into a normal cat form when we were escaping from the castle before it crumbles and disappear._

“You and Lady Ann are quite sharp ladies, Lady Isamu! I’m impressed.” said Morgana proudly to Isamu. “Basically, the Treasure changes the shape of things. Once that’s gone, that power no longer works. Though the real reason I change quickly back then was because I’m so incredibly skilled! How’s that? Isn’t that amazing!?” Morgana said and explain smugly to Isamu.

“Yeah, you’re an amazing one, Morgana.” said Isamu as she ruffled and scratch the back of his ears (which make him purred a little) before she resumed messaging Ann.

IT: _He said he’s amazing, Takamaki-san._

AT: _Oh yeah, I forgot Morgana is reading these messages too. I think I feel a little better talking to you. Thanks. We still haven’t seen any results, but it feels like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders. I hope you don’t mind talking to me too much and you don’t have to keep calling me Takamaki-san. You can call me Ann._

IT: _Alright then, Ann-san. And you can call me Isamu._

AT: _Sure, Isamu-san. Well, see you tomorrow._

IT: _Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ann-san._

After Isamu’s done in messaging Ann, she put her bag and phone on the table, leave to take her bath, put on her pajamas before she and Morgana fell asleep on the bed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Several days later………**

After Isamu, Morgana and her new friends and classmates defeated shadow Kamoshida and got rid of his Palace, Isamu spend the next few days walking around Shibuya (where she found the other entrance into the Velvet Room in the alleyway near the airsoft shop) and Yongen-Jaya (with Morgana staying inside her bag) to get to know the places well, went to visit Leblanc café (to get a job there as a barista after Naoya told her to earn her own money and be more independent, which surprises both Akira and Sojiro before Sojiro hired her), the clinic (where she reluctantly agreed to be a guinea pig for testing Takemi-sensei experimental medicines) and go to school (and she establish new Hierophant and Death social links with Sojiro-san and Takemi-sensei while her Chariot social link with Ryuji went up another level) up until the night before the dreaded board meeting tomorrow.

“Tomorrow’s the board meeting……… Don’t worry, I’m sure the change of heart worked.” said Morgana reassuringly to Isamu before she felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see the messages of her friends.

AT: _The board meeting’s tomorrow, right?_

RS: _We’re gonna get expelled if Kamoshida doesn’t have a change of heart by then………_

AK: _I’m sure he did, Ryuji._

IT: _We did all we could, everyone._

AT: _Isamu and Akira’s right, Ryuji. He’ll definitely change. It would be a real problem for us if he didn’t._

RS: _Yeah, you’re right. It’s a little too early to be giving up now. Guess we’re gonna find out one way or another tomorrow. We just gotta brace ourselves for all the possibilities._

IT: _Yeah, we know, Ryuji-kun._

“I’m sorry I can’t offer more reassurance, but he should have a change of heart. Let’s just believe in that while we wait for tomorrow.” said Morgana sadly to Isamu after she’s done in messaging with Akira, Ryuji and Ann.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before they fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day………**

“Mondays are such a drag……… Why couldn’t they give us today off, too? We have the rest of the week off starting tomorrow………” complained a sleepy-looking male student to his friend walking beside him.

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous. Speaking of, what’s up with that calling card? The one sent to Kamoshida. Didn’t it say something about “stealing his distorted desires” or something weird like that?” asked the serious looking student to his friend.

“Yeah, something like that……… I’m sure it’s just a prank. No one’s taking it seriously.” said the sleepy-looking student to his friend before they (and Isamu walking behind them) went into Shujin Academy.

XXXX

**Inside the gym………**

After Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann entered their classrooms and put their bags down, they then followed the other students and teachers into the auditorium for the assembly and Isamu and her friends began hearing the other students talking about the assembly, Shiho Suzui and the calling card.

“What’s with the sudden morning assembly………?” said a brown-haired female student.

“I bet it’s about that girl that jumped the other day.” said a gaudy female student.

“They don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide.” said the brown-haired female student.

“There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out?” said the gaudy female student.

“………” sighed Ann as she furrowed her brow slightly when she heard the callous comments spoken from the other students, which Isamu noticed before she put her hand on Ann’s shoulder and give her a consoling smile. Ann glance and nodded slightly gratefully to Isamu before they stood at attention when they saw Principal Kobayakawa walked onto the stage and stand in front of the podium (while the students fell silent).

“Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly.” Principal Kobayakawa begin speaking into the microphone to the students. “As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we’ve been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that each of you to rethink the importance of life and-” Principal Kobayakawa continue telling them before the sound of the auditorium doors slamming open and close next to the students cut off his speech and causing Isamu, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and all the students and teachers to see who is it and they saw with surprised looks on their faces that it’s Kamoshida-sensei (who’s now looking exhausted and skinny and had guilty, self-loathing and despair look on his face).

“Kamoshida-sensei, what the-” said Principal Kobayakawa hesitantly to Kamoshida-sensei before he got cut off by him again.

“I……… have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all………” said Kamoshida-sensei to all the students and teachers before he turned, make his way up toward the middle of the stage and turned to glance down at them.

“Huh………?” said Ann as she glance in surprise at Kamoshida-sensei sudden change of heart and about to confess what he did to them.

“I have repeatedly done things that were……… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students……… physically abusing my team, and……… sexually harassing female students. I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” said Kamoshida-sensei guiltily to them before he fell to his knees and sobbed under the weight of his actions and sins.

“Sexual harassment………?”

“Verbal and physical abuse?”

“No way!”

“What!?”

“The rumors are true!?”

“Ugh, he is the worst!”

“I thought of this school as my own castle………” sobbed Kamoshida-sensei as he slowly look up at them. “There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because they pissed me off for daring to stand up to me……… I will, of course, rescind those……… I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts………” added Kamoshida-sensei as he bowed his head in more guilt and sorrow. “I am an arrogant, shallow……… and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that……… I will take responsibility and kill myself for it………!” finished Kamoshida-sensei before he lowered and pressed his forehead on the stage floor.

“What!?”

“Did he just say that………!?”

“He’s going to kill himself!?”

“What a disgusting teacher!”

“Kamoshida-sensei! Please get off the stage for now!” pleaded Principal Kobayakawa after he rushed from the podium toward him while the teachers began to approach, told and ushered the students to leave the auditorium.

“Everyone, return to your classes!” yell one of the teachers to the talking students.

“I-” sobbed Kamoshida-sensei.

“Don’t run, you bastard!” yell Ann quite loudly and angrily to Kamoshida-sensei as she glared at him, which make him raised his head to glance at her while the other students glance in shocked silence at her, except for Isamu, Akira and Ryuji, who glance at her with small, proud smiles on their faces. “Shiho still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!” added Ann even more angrily to him.

“You’re right……… You’re absolutely right………” sobbed Kamoshida-sensei as he slowly lifted himself up from the floor. “I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes……… I did horrible things to Takamaki-san and Toudou-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team……… I tried to force her into having relation with me. As for Toudou-san, I was the one who threaten Mishima-kun to leaked her record to the school’s internet when it should have been kept under wraps so that I’ll have something to blackmail her to joined the volleyball team.” admitted Kamoshida-sensei.

“Disgusting!”

“What a horrible man!”

“He did that to both Takamaki-san and the transfer student!?”

“Ugh!”

“So the rumors are true.”

“As of today, I’ll resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, Anyone! Please call the police!” pleaded Kamoshida-sensei frantically to the students and teachers (who stood with uncomfortable and disgusted looks on their faces, not knowing what to do) while Isamu discreetly pull out her phone to call and explain the situation to the police.

“Wow………” said Ryuji as he and Akira stared in surprise at Kamoshida-sensei’s complete change of heart and attitude.

“ _Wow indeed, Ryuji-kun. Not only that, his change of heart actually worked and we won’t be expelled now and both Ann and Toudou-san are alright now!_ ” thought Akira in relief in his mind.

“This morning’s assembly is over! All of you return to your classrooms at once!” yell the same teacher to the students as he walked past both Akira and Ryuji (who began hearing what some of the students were saying).

“Isn’t this just like what the calling card said………?” said a concerned male student.

“Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real!?” said a casually-dressed male student.

“Was something done to Kamoshida!?” asked the concerned male student.

“C’mon, there’s no way you could steal someone’s heart!” replied the casually-dressed male student.

“But why else would he start saying things like he’ll kill himself or turn himself in?” asked the brown-haired female student.

“Maybe because it almost got leaked? Don’t they go easier on you if you turn yourself in?” replied the gaudy female student.

“I wonder what happened………” said the concerned male student.

“Who knows? But man, Kamoshida turned out to be one sick bastard.” said the casually-dressed male student.

“Return to your classrooms at once!” yell the teacher once again to the talking students before he and the other teachers began to ushered the reluctant students out of the auditorium and back to their classrooms except for Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann, who decided to stay behind together in the empty auditorium.

“His heart really did change………” said Ann in a surprise then relief tone of voice to them.

“Seems like it.” said Ryuji as he fidget a little before he glance at Isamu. “But, was this really for the best?” asked Ryuji hesitantly to her.

“I’m sure it is, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu as she nodded to him.

“Yeah……… It’s gotta be. But things’re happenin’ way too fast………” said Ryuji.

“Yeah, no kidding, Ryuji.” said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji before he, Ryuji, Isamu and Ann saw Mishima and 2 female students approaching them with surprise looks on their faces.

“Takamaki-san……… I’m sorry!” said Mishima as he bowed his head in apology to Ann.

“Huh………?” said Ann as she turned to glance in more surprise at Mishima.

“We all knew……… but we pretended we didn’t.” added Mishima sadly to her.

“Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong……… I’m sorry that I spread rumors about you!” said the tall female student apologetically to Ann.

“I didn’t know at all………” said the black-haired female student as she shook her head in apology to Ann as well. “Kamoshida was forcefully pushing himself on you……… It must’ve been so hard for you………!”

“I’m sure there’s a ton of people who want to apologize to you. We’re truly sorry………!” said the tall female student.

“No, it’s OK. The same goes for me too……… Besides, that’s all in the past now.” said Ann as she solemnly shook her head before she gave them a small smile.

“Hey, all of you! Return to class at once!” yell the teacher as he approach and frown at them all.

“W-Well, see you later then………” said the tall female student hesitantly to Ann before she and the black-haired student turned and walked away, same goes for the teacher while Mishima turned and bowed his head in apology to Isamu, Akira and Ryuji.

“I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you three……… But I swear that I’ll make it up to you three someday.” said Mishima determinedly to them before he turned and walked away too.

“Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one that had a change of heart.” said Ryuji as he and Akira glance at the 2 female students and Mishima leaving with surprise looks on their faces.

“Well, I’m glad for you two, Ann, Toudou-san. I hope that this incident of Kamoshida confessing his crimes will make the weird rumors of you two go away.” said Akira as he glance at them both.

“Maybe, maybe not, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“My thing doesn’t really matter. We made Kamoshida apologize about Shiho……… That’s more than enough for me.” said Ann as she shook her head a little.

“You should hurry and tell her the good news then.” said Ryuji as he smirked and crossed his arms.

“………Yeah.” said Ann as she nodded to Ryuji before they leave the auditorium and head back to their classrooms.


	46. Chapter 46

**A few hours later, on the rooftop………**

After the class end for the day, Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana (who’s inside Isamu’s bag) make their way up to the rooftop and sat themselves down on the chairs there while Ann had already left the school to head to the hospital to see Shiho and told her of the news of Kamoshida confessing his crimes and taken away by the police.

“I totally freaked out……… He really did have a change of heart……… And we were lucky that his mind didn’t get messed up either! This was an A+ job!” said Ryuji quite loudly and happily to Isamu, Akira and Morgana.

“Keep your voice down, Ryuji-kun! What if some other students or teachers heard what you just said to us?” snapped Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Toudou-san’s right, Ryuji. Can you please try to speak not so loudly next time?” said Akira.

“Eh, it’s fine, Akira, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he briefly wave his hand to dismiss their words (which make them both sighed and shake their heads at him).

“Does this means that they won’t have a mental shutdown even if their Palace disappears………?” said Morgana. “I see……… So we need to persuade the Shadow without killing it, and then sent it back to it’s real self. Our targets won’t undergo a cognitive collapse if we do that.”

“So we can get’em to confess with no bad stuff? Hey! That works for me!” said Ryuji excitedly to Morgana before the door to the roof opened and Ann approach them.

“Do you have to be so loud?” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“That’s what we told him a few minutes ago, Ann-san.” said Isamu.

“Don’t worry about it.” said Ryuji before he asked Ann a question. “So……… how’d it go? With Shiho, I mean………?”

“Yeah, how is she now, Ann-san? And did you tell her about what happened?” asked Isamu concernly to Ann.

“She’s alright now, Isamu-san. Thanks for asking about it. But more than that, she’s regained consciousness………!” said Ann in joy and relief to them (which surprises them).

“For real!?” said Ryuji.

“She’s regained consciousness!?” said Akira.

“That’s great, Ann-san!” said Isamu as she smiled at Ann (who smiled back at Isamu before tears started to glisten in her eyes, which make her quickly raised her hand to wipe it away before she crouch down, lowered and hide her face in her arms).

“It was only for a little bit, but I got to talk to her………! I was able to tell her that Kamoshida admitted to what he did………!” sobbed Ann in relief to them (who exchange silent and relief looks to each other) before she stood up from her crouching position. “Shiho, she……… she told me she was sorry……… Looks like she found out that I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake……… And here I was, wanting to apologize to her.” added Ann to them.

“Don’t blame yourself so much, Ann-san.” said Isamu consolingly to Ann.

“Lady Isamu’s right, Lady Ann. Kamoshida’s at fault for all this.” added Morgana firmly to Ann.

“I know………” said Ann as she wipe away the last traces of tears from her eyes. “Shiho’s mom is thinking of transferring her to another school after she recovers. The whole sexual harassment and attempted suicide……… people will label her after that. Sounded like Shiho had the same idea too.” added Ann sullenly to them.

“It’s gonna get lonely………” said Ryuji as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah. But I think it’s for the best……… I’m sure it’ll be hard if she stays here.” said Ann solemnly to them.

“She’s alive. You can see her anytime.” said Ryuji.

“That’s right, Ann.” said Akira in an agreeing tone of voice to Ryuji.

“……… I need to change too.” said Ann as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

“That aside, I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida’s shadow.” said Ryuji.

“It wasn’t like that……… I just wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself.” said Ann as she shook her head at Ryuji.

“You’re so kind, Lady Ann.” said Morgana as he glance dreamily up at Ann.

“No matter how much of a shit bag he was, finishing him off woulda left a bad aftertaste, huh?” said Ryuji with a grimace look on his face.

“No, that would be too easy for someone like him, Ryuji-kun. Making him repent for his crimes is a far better revenge for him.” said Isamu quite sweetly to Ryuji.

“Yeah, Isamu’s right. Realizing what he’s done, he’ll grovel for forgiveness for the rest of his life, you know? Isamu and I believe that there are fates worse than death.” said Ann with a look of dark satisfaction on her face.

“Holy shit………” said Ryuji as he and Akira glance and exchange shock and fearful looks to each other.

“These two are quite the scary girls, Ryuji.” said Akira.

“Aw, thank you for the compliment, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu sarcastically to Akira.

“A-Anyways, that’s all settled……… But you know, there was one more thing I was wonderin’ about that castle.” said Ryuji before he glance at Morgana. “Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?” asked Ryuji.

“It isn’t necessarily limited to him. It’s something anyone could have if their hearts become warped from their desires.” replied Morgana.

“Anyone………” said Ann as she furrowed her brow.

“Wanna check it out?” asked Morgana.

“N-Not right now. We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talkin’ about Kamoshida.” replied Ryuji to Morgana as he shake his head and crossed his leg nervously. “Then again, it’s totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his Palace.”

“Yeah, about that……… Weird rumors about you guys are already going around.” said Ann.

“What kind of weird rumors now, Ann-san?” asked Isamu.

“Stuff like, you 3 got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence………” replied Ann.

“The hell!?” said Ryuji in surprise to Ann.

“People aren’t going to easily believe that Phantom Thieves really exist.” said Ann as she rolled her eyes at Ryuji. “The calling card’s being treated like it was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing.”

“Makes sense……… We are the ones who did it, and I still don’t completely believe in myself.” said Ryuji before he slumped in his chair.

“Let’s wait for things to settle down for the time being.” suggested Ann to them and they nodded in unison to her.

“Anyways, let’s see how much the medal we took from Kamoshida can be sold for. It’d be better if we pawned it off ASAP.” said Ryuji with a grin on his face as he pull out his phone and tapped the screen to search online for auction prices and found one. “Ooh, got a hit!” said Ryuji as he got excited before he shake his head and groaned in disappointment. “……… Wait, thirty thousand yen!? That’s all a gold medal’s worth!?”

“Never pegged you for the type of person who likes money, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she shake her head at Ryuji.

“Remember that time back in middle school, Ryuji? I lend you some money.” said Ann as she smiled a fake smile at him.

“There’s no way I borrowed thirty thousand yen from you!” yell Ryuji as he stood up and scowled darkly at Ann.

“Wouldn’t it be around that much with compounded interest?” said Ann as she smirked at Ryuji now.

“Ha! She totally got you good, Ryuji!” chuckled Akira while Isamu smirked at him.

“S-Shut up, Kurusu! Interest, my ass!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled even more darkly at both Ann and Akira.

“I’m not saying that I’m taking all of it. I mean, it’s your fault for not paying me back the past few years! It’s just common sense!” said Ann as she rolled her eyes at Ryuji.

“Dammit………” swored Ryuji as he slumped his shoulders in resignation.

“I agreed on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation. However, you dragged me into this. It would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission.” said Morgana.

“I guess we could blow this dirty money on something fun.” said Ryuji as he grinned and rolled his shoulders a little.

“Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?” suggested Morgana as he smiled merrily to them.

“Hmm……… That doesn’t sound bad at all, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded in agreement to Morgana.

“Hey, wait-” Ann started protesting before she fell into silence and reluctantly agreed with Morgana. “………Nah, I guess it’s fine. There’s somewhere I want to go then.”

“Where’s that?” asked Ryuji.

“It’s a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while.” replied Ann.

“I own you money, so I can’t complain………” said Ryuji sullenly to Ann before he glance at both Isamu and Akira. “What about you two? You two good with that?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t mind, Ryuji.” replied Akira.

“Fine by me, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu.

“I’ll leave it to your discretion as well, Lady Ann.” said Morgana as he glance at Ann.

“I’ll call and check the prices later then.” said Ann confidently to them.

“When should we go? Wanna do it soon, like tomorrow?” said Ryuji with an excited grin on his face.

“Why don’t we go on the last day of the holidays? It’ll help energize us when school life starts up again the day after.” said Ann.

“That means we’ll go and celebrate on the 5th, which is Children’s Day.” said Akira.

“That’s right.” said Ann as she nodded to Akira. “So, who among us is going to sell this medal?” asked Ann as she and the others glance down at the medal lying on the table.

“Leave that to me and Lady Isamu, Lady Ann. We know a store that’ll buy anything. Don’t we, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana to Isamu.

“Yeah, sure.” said Isamu.

“OK. I’ll leave that to you guys then.” said Ann as she grinned at Isamu and Morgana (who also grinned back to her before Isamu stood up, take the medal and she, Morgana and her friends left the rooftop and went home).

XXXX

**An hour later, inside Isamu’s bedroom………**

After Isamu got back home with Morgana, take a bath, change into her pajamas and went into her room, she felt her phone vibrated with her friends messages and she pull it out to read the messages.

AT: _Is that gold medal real? When did it get inside his Palace………?_

“No, that one is a fake. It’s just a by-product of his cognition. The real medal should still be in his possession.” said Morgana.

“What? Are you saying that the medal we stole from Kamoshida Palace is a fake all this time? That would explain on how it’s inside his Palace.” said Isamu.

IT: _The medal we had is a fake. The real one is still with Kamoshida._

RS: _What………? You’re telling me that Kamoshida’s still got the medal?_

AK: _Does it really matter now, Ryuji? What matters is that we changed his heart._

AT: _Akira’s right, Ryuji! And anyway, if we had taken the real thing, that’d be stealing! I don’t think he’ll be proud of that medal anymore regardless._

RS: _You let go of stuff pretty easy, huh? Wanna forget about my debt?_

AT: _That’s different. Five hundred yen is a lot of money for a middle schooler, you know. Do you even still have that dolphin anyway?_

AK: _Now that you mention it, Ann, what did you do to the dolphin, Ryuji?_

IT: _Dolphin? What are you three talking about?_

RS: _Stop digging that up to Toudou, you two!_

AK: _A little too late for that, Ryuji. She knows now._

AT: _Back in middle school, we went on a field trip to the aquarium. But Ryuji had to spend all his money on a souvenir, so I lend him some for the train fare._

RS: _I said I was sorry……… That was for my mom._

IT: _Oh really? Then does your mom like it, Ryuji-kun?_

RS: _Yeah, she does._

AT: _Well, I guess I can call it even after all we’ve been through._

RS: _……… Thank you. Anyways, we don’t gotta worry about selling that medal off if it’s a fake! End of story!_

“Kamoshida will never be proud of that once-in-a-lifetime gold medal ever again.” said Morgana slightly sternly and firmly to Isamu (who turned off and put her phone away). “Depending on how you look at it, that punishment might be even worse than death for him.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Morgana.” said Isamu in an agreeing tone of voice to Morgana before she picked him up and they fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Three days later………**

After Kamoshida confesses to his crimes and willingly let himself be arrested and taken away by the police during the morning assembly 2 days ago in the auditorium of Shujin Academy (which shocked and disgusted all of the students, teachers and Principal Kobayakawa), both Isamu (who’s now wearing a short-sleeve, diamond-pattern black and white flannel shirt, long dark blue trousers and white shoes) and Morgana went down to the central street of Shibuya on the third day, entered the Airsoft shop to sell off the medal to the surly-looking man (who saw and inspect the medal before he agreed to pay thirty thousand yen for it to Isamu).

After Isamu sold off the medal to the surly-looking man, took and put the money safely into her trousers pocket, the surly-looking man then handed over a covered brown paper bag that had something inside to her and told her to not open it and bring it back with her the next time she came to the shop just as two stern-looking detectives entered the shop, glared at him before one of the detectives started to interrogate him (while Isamu watched and stay away from them in silence near the door).

Once the detective’s done interrogating him and got nothing, he then turned his attention suspiciously on Isamu, specifically the paper bag she holds in her hands and told her to hand it over, which she refused and which annoyed the detective even more before the other detective talk and calm him down a little and which caused the surly-looking man to smirk a little at him before he bade farewell to Isamu and she quickly leave the shop, put the paper bag safely into her bag with Morgana before they leave central street and head to Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya for her work. Once Isamu’s arrived there and head into the café, put down her bag and Morgana on one of the chairs and begin her barista work with Akira under the watchful eyes of Sojiro-san, the door to the café open and they saw a woman came into the café.

“Welcome.” greeted Sojiro to the woman.

“Am I interrupting something?” asked the woman as she glance coolly at Isamu, Akira and Sojiro-san.

“Not at all.” replied Sojiro-san coolly to the woman before she sat herself down on the chair near the door.

“Who’s she, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu in a small and curious tone of voice to Akira.

“That’s Sae Niijima, older sister of Makoto Niijima, Toudou-san.” replied Akira in a small voice back to Isamu while the TV standing on a shelf began broadcasting a news and they all glance at the news on the TV.

“ _The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solved the matter as it may relate to the rise in psychotic breakdown incidents._ ” said the voice of a male newscaster from the TV before he move on to another news.

“Oh, is that the thing everyone’s been talking about?” said Sojiro-san as he raised his eyebrow a little.

“Doesn’t it make any of you curious?” asked Sae to them with a frown look on her face. “People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue……… Not to mention that it’s happening one after another……… Could they really be coincidental?”

“Hmm……… Leaving that aside……… What’ll you have?” asked Sojiro-san, taking her order.

“……… I’ll have the house blend, please.” replied Sae-san before she glance at Isamu. “Are you a new part-timer? I’m surprised that this place can afford another one.”

“Uh, yeah, she is.” said Sojiro-san.

“Who are you? Are you a high school student like Kurusu-kun too? Where do you attend?” asked Sae-san as she scrutinized Isamu.

“I’m Isamu Toudou and I attend Shujin Academy.” replied Isamu honestly to Sae-san.

“Oh. The niece of Naoya Toudou, who’s working as head of security for Kei Nanjo of the Nanjo Group.” said Sae-san with a slightly realization look on her face.

“How do you know my uncle?” asked Isamu.

“We crossed paths from time to time, that’s how, Toudou-san. And you attend Shujin Academy, huh………? Someone I know goes there as well.” replied Sae-san before she turned and look away from her. “I’ve heard that things are rough right now. A teacher named Kamoshida confessed his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened “all of a sudden”, one day……… Can a person’s mental state change so easily?” said Sae-san to herself.

“………Huh.” said Sojiro-san as he crossed his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face while both Isamu and Akira exchange wary looks with each other about Sae.

“Is my drink ready yet?” asked Sae-san.

“……… Coming right up.” replied Sojiro-san before he turned and went into the kitchen to begin brewing coffee and both Isamu and Akira helped him.

XXXX

**At night, in Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu done with her work in Leblanc, went home and went into her room with Morgana, her phone started ringing and she pull it out to see the caller ID, saw that it’s Ann before she talk to her.

“Hello?” said Isamu.

“ _Oh……… Hello, it’s me. I saw the news, you know, about Kamoshida. It’s getting a lot of coverage………_ ” said Ann in an uncertain tone of voice to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Ann-san. It’s a little scary, isn’t it?” asked Isamu worriedly to Ann.

“ _Yeah, I agree……… The reaction’s been bigger than what I was expecting……… I guess I’m just……… surprised._ ” sighed Ann. “ _I don’t think we did anything wrong though. I wonder if we helped those people speak up about it………_ ”

“I’m sure we did, Ann-san.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ann.

“ _That’s pretty amazing, huh? I didn’t think we’d actually be able to do it!_ ” said Ann quite happily to Isamu. “ _And yet look at us now! This calls for a celebration! Let’s meet in front of Shibuya Station at noon tomorrow! Don’t be late! Oh, and did you pawn off that medal? You didn’t forget, right?_ ” asked Ann.

“No, I remembered.” replied Isamu.

“ _Good to hear! I already made reservations!_ ” said Ann cheerfully to Isamu. “ _I hope that you’re excited about the place I choose, by the way. I’m sure everyone’s gonna love it! Well, see you guys tomorrow!_ ”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ann-san.” said Isamu before she hung up and sat on her bed with Morgana and told him about the place that Ann chooses for them to celebrate tomorrow.

“Ah, a restaurant of Lady Ann’s choosing. Finally, a decent meal! Hey, what do you think we’re gonna be eating, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana.

“I hope the place Ann chooses for us have barbeque.” replied Isamu.

“Ooh! I could go for some Wagyu beef! It better be Grade-A! In any case, I’m surely looking forward to it! Mwehehehe!” laughed Morgana dreamily and gleefully to Isamu (who smiled as she scratch his ears and rubbed his back, which make him purred at her) before they fell asleep in anticipation for tomorrow.


	48. Chapter 48

**The next day………**

Isamu, Akira and Morgana met up with both Ann and Ryuji as they stand outside Shibuya Station precisely at noon before Ann began guiding and taking them past the people toward the center of Shibuya. After a few minutes, they arrived and stopped in front of a tall and large building named “Wilton Hotel” before they went into the building, took the elevator up to a certain floor, left the elevator and went into a large and extravagant-looking room filled with dozens of wealthy-looking adults wearing expensive suits and dresses as they stand and talk near the rectangular tables that had dozens of different plate of foods on it (which caused surprise and awed looks to appear on their faces as they look around the room and the foods on the tables). They then split up to grab some plates to take a bit of each foods that they wanted to eat from the tables before they regroup and sat down on some empty couches around a table and began eating.

“So good………!” moaned Ryuji with a very pleased look on his face as he take and began eating his next plate of meat.

“ _Geez, Ryuji-kun. That’s a lot of plate of meats you brought back with you. And Ann-san is as bad as him, taking back a lot of cakes to eat._ ” thought Isamu with a scowled look on her face as she glance at the plates of meats and cakes on the table in front of both Ann and Ryuji before she sighed and resumed eating her pancakes (and also discreetly cut and offered pieces of fatty tuna for Morgana, which pleases him a lot).

“No wonder Lady Ann choose this place………!” said Morgana dreamily.

“I’ll admit, this place that Ann choose for us to celebrate is a great place. Even though it is also an expensive one.” said Akira as he ate his plate of Bolognese spaghetti.

“Of course it’s good. This is a famous hotel, after all.” said Ann as she smiled happily to them before a scowl look appear on her face. “Oh yeah, I heard that the police are coming to interview some people at school.”

“That’s troublesome.” said Morgana sullenly to Ann.

“Our names are gonna come up for sure. People’re spreadin’ all sorts of rumors about us and Kamoshida………” said Ryuji with a frown look on his face before he started smiling at them. “But we got ’em pumped up! I keep hearin’ stuff like “The Phantom Thieves really stole his heart!” I think most people don’t believe it, but some of them actually seem grateful. Take a look at this, all of you.” added Ryuji before he pull out and held out his phone to show them something.

“The Phantom Aficionado Website………?” said Ann in a slightly surprised then confused tone of voice. “Well done, Phantom Thieves”……… “Now I can keep going to”……… “Thank you for giving us hope”………”

“Pretty cool, huh?” said Ryuji with a wide grin on his face.

“I was just desperate to deal with my own problems, but seeing people saying all this feels……… strange.” said Ann as she started smiling as well.

“Yeah………” said Ryuji before he glance at Isamu. “Hey……… what do we do now?” asked Ryuji.

“Are you all still planning on eating?” replied Isamu coolly as she finish her pancakes and began eating her plate of ham and cheese panini.

“Huh………?” said Ryuji in confusion to Isamu before a look of shock realization appear on his face and he suddenly stood up from his chair. “Oh crap! You’re totally right! We only got an hour to eat!”

“Just fifty minutes left!” gasped Ann as she stood up as well.

“I’m not gonna finish all the beef dishes at this pace!” said Ryuji as he furiously rubbed his head.

“I need to eat my way through the entire dessert menu………!” said Ann.

“………Are you two serious? You two haven’t yet finish all these meats and cakes dishes that you two bring back with you two and you two still want to get more?” said Isamu as she scowled at both Ann and Ryuji while she gestured with her hand at the other unfinished plates of meats and cakes on the table. “At least finish all these first before you two leave to get some more!” added Isamu disapprovingly to them.

“Look after our stuff, Toudou, Akira! We’ll snag some more foods for you guys too, don’t worry!” said Ryuji as he and Ann completely ignored Isamu’s words before they turned and quickly head toward the buffet tables.

“I can’t believe them both for not restraining themselves. Don’t we have enough food to eat already?” sighed Isamu as she shake her head.

“Yeah, you’re right, Toudou-san. But we won’t get another chance to come here and enjoy the food here again. So we might as well enjoy them while we’re here.” said Akira as he finish his spaghetti and began eating a plate of beef stroganoff.

“………I suppose so, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she resumed eating the ham and cheese panini just as both Ann and Ryuji came back with more plates of meats and cakes, put them down before they sat down and began eating them.

“Aw man, it melts in my mouth!” said Ryuji happily.

"Seriously? Only meat?” said Morgana incredulously to Ryuji.

“Now, which one should I start first?” said Ann as she look at all of the cakes in front of her before she take and ate the square marble cake.

“And she’s all about the cakes………” said Morgana as he glance at Ann with a cringe look on his face.

“ _You two are really terrible._ ” thought Isamu in exasperation in her mind.

“So happy………” moaned Ann with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey. Calories.” teased Ryuji.

“Shuddup!” snapped Ann as she glared at Ryuji. “How much do you think one of these costs!? I’ll never get the chance to do this again! Mmm, the Wilton Hotel cake buffet……… I’d heard rumors, but I never thought it’d be so amazing!” added Ann happily to herself as she kept on eating the square marble cake.

“And……… where’s our share?” asked Morgana.

“I didn’t really know what you’d want……… So I just grabbed you some beans.” said Ryuji as he pushed a plate of huge greenish-yellow slop in Morgana’s direction (which make him widened his eyes in shock and disgust) with a huge grin on his face.

“B-Beans?” stuttered Morgana in horror at Ryuji.

“There were some pretty bizarre things there too, so we got you a variety of those. Like fried bananas, preserved eggs and……… some kind of beans.” said Ann as she nodded to them.

“M-More beans………?” stuttered Morgana even more in horror at Ann.

“We put so much on the plate that it got all mixed up, but it should probably still taste good.” said Ann as she finish her square marble cake and began eating the plate of tiramisu cake.

“Ryuji-kun, Ann-san, whatever this plate of huge pile of slop is now, it doesn’t look edible and it looks disgusting and gross as hell.” said Isamu in a horrified tone of voice to them both.

“Lady Isamu’s right, this is just plain grotesque………” said Morgana with a cringe look on his face before he glance up at Isamu. “Let’s go, Lady Isamu. These two just don’t know what fine dining means! We’ll show them both!” said Morgana sternly to Isamu.

“Alright, leave it to me, Morgana.” said Isamu confidently to Morgana.

“That’s reassuring!” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu.

“I’ll go with you two. I’m sure I can helped you two out in choosing which to eat and which not to eat.” said Akira.

“Okay then, Akira!” said Morgana excitedly to Akira before he glance at both Ryuji and Ann. “You guys watch our things while we’re gone! Wait patiently for our return!” added Morgana sternly to them both.

“Ahhh, it’s like a meaty explosion in my mouth………!” moaned Ryuji dreamily.

“Ooh, this part’s cream cheese!” moaned Ann in a joyful tone of voice.

“It’s useless talking to them, Morgana. They’re both in their own world right now.” said Isamu as she shake her head.

“True, they’re not even listening to us……… Come on, let’s go, Lady Isamu, Akira.” sighed Morgana before he, Isamu and Akira stood up, turned and head toward the buffet tables.

As both Isamu and Akira approach the buffet tables, they take two plates, picked and put some fishes, meats, vegetables, rice and desserts on it (which both Akira and Morgana helped pointing out to Isamu which to take and not take) while at the same time eavesdropping in silence on the wealthy-looking and insensitive adults gossiping uncaringly about Kamoshida crimes of shame, the unsolved cases of psychotic breakdowns, the students of Shujin Academy and about the change of heart that Isamu and her teammates did on Kamoshida (which mentally annoyed Isamu, Morgana and Akira).

After both Isamu and Akira had taken and put enough foods on their plates, they then went back and sat down with Ryuji and Ann before all of them try their best to finish all of the foods on the table (while Isamu discreetly put a bit of everything into a large container she brought with her inside her bag for her to bring back for her uncle to eat) together and barely managed to finish all of it barely within the one hour time limit. Once they’re done, they stood up and make their way out of the room and try to find the restrooms of the hotel.

**XXXX**

**A few minutes later………**

“Ughh, I’m stuffed………” groaned Morgana quietly after he, Isamu and Akira left the restrooms, headed and stopped in front of the elevators.

“That’s what’ll happened to you if you eat past what your stomach can hold, Morgana.” said Isamu in a light reprimanding tone of voice to Morgana.

“You’re one to talk, Lady Isamu. Both you and Akira ate a lot too.” retorted Morgana weakly to Isamu.

“Yes, we did. But we didn’t eat past our stomach’s limit.” said Isamu.

“Now, now, you two. Stop this bickering between you two now.” said Akira in a placating tone of voice to them both and they ceased their bickering while several adults approach and waited for the elevator behind them too. “Anyway, what floor where that restaurant is again?” asked Akira.

“We came up to get here, so it has to be on the lower floor, right?” replied Morgana to Akira (who nodded to him) before he pressed the down button of the elevator and they waited for the elevator to come, unaware that the adults standing behind them had quickly move aside to let some dark brown suited men and a bald-headed, black suited distinguished man wearing amber-coloured glasses on his face walked past them and one of the dark brown suited men rudely pushed both Isamu and Morgana aside.

“Gah!” gasped both Isamu and Morgana in surprise.

“Toudou-san!” said Akira as he noticed and quickly grabbed hold of her before she fell. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Kurusu-kun. Thanks.” said Isamu gratefully to Akira (who nodded to her before he glared at the brown-suited man that rudely pushed Isamu aside).

“There’s still no update on the case?” asked the bald-headed distinguished man as he glance coldly at one of his subordinates.

“N-Not yet………” replied the subordinate apologetically to him. “Excuse me, but why are you so involved? It’s not something you should be concerned with………”

“I don’t care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace, you do it!” snapped the distinguished man as he turned to glared at the subordinate who speak out.

“Excuse me! You’re all cutting in line and you just rudely pushed a girl aside!” snapped Akira angrily at them.

“………What do you want?” said another subordinate as he turned to glared at Akira.

“An apology, of course. For cutting in line and pushing a girl aside.” demanded Akira quietly to the glaring subordinate.

“We’re in a hurry, _boy_.” sneered the subordinate.

“You all are in a hurry, so what? Come earlier next time then! All we wanted is an apology!” snapped Isamu coldly to them as well.

“It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care?” said the distinguished man uncaringly to them.

“What was that?” said Akira as he narrowed his eyes at the distinguished man.

“Sir, we don’t have time for this.” said the subordinate as he glance back at the distinguished man.

“I know.” said the distinguished man to the subordinate just as the elevator door opened with a ding sound. Akira took a step forward but the one of the subordinates turned and rudely pushed him away.

“Hey!” yell Isamu as she glared at the subordinate that pushed Akira away.

“Don’t bother with them! And shut your mouth and mind your own business next time, _girl_.” said the distinguished man coldly to Isamu (who suddenly felt that his voice sounds familiar before her head started throbbing a little with images that flashed swiftly through her head and she shake her head a little) before he and his subordinates went into the elevator and the door closed up.

“Tch. Adults these days, look down and don’t even care about us, the younger generations.” said Akira as he glared at the closed door of the elevator.

“Shouldn’t we head back down?” asked Morgana.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana. But that man and his subordinates are just beyond rough and rude to us!” replied Akira angrily to Morgana as he pressed the down button of the elevator again.

“Don’t lose your temper over this.” said Morgana sympathetically to Akira.

“But even so………!” said Akira as he turned and glance frustratedly at Morgana.

“ _That man’s voice………_ ” thought Isamu to herself as she think back to the bad time when she got incriminated by the drunken, bald-headed man for helping the woman. “ _His voice sounded almost like the one from back then………_ ”

“Hey, what’s wrong, Toudou-san?” asked Akira concernly to Isamu.

“It’s nothing, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Akira.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t look fine to me.” said Akira.

“Must be because of the food she just ate.” said Morgana.

“Really, Toudou-san?” asked Akira sceptically to her.

“Yeah, must be, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu.

“………If you say so, Toudou-san. Ugh, adults these days………” said Akira just as the elevator door opened again and he, Isamu, Morgana and the other adults went into the elevator.

When Isamu, Akira and Morgana got back to where Ann and Ryuji were in the buffet room, they instantly complain about their own bad encounter with other rude adults in different floors before Ryuji began asking and talking to Morgana about whether anyone have Palaces due to strong, distorted desires and Morgana answer yes. Ryuji then told them that he wanted to continue the Phantom Thieves business to help more people, make them believe that the Phantom Thieves do exist and thanked them for it.

Isamu, Akira and Ann ponder about Ryuji’s words and they unanimously agreed with him to continue the Phantom Thieves business for the sake of helping people and changing the hearts of corrupted adults before Morgana, Akira, Ann and Ryuji nominated Isamu as their leader, which surprises her and she think about it before she agreed with them and their Phantom Thieves business is officially formed.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

Isamu stopped talking as she look away, groaned a little from a headache due to trying to remember back before the headache went away and she slowly glance back at Sae-san.

“Another world in which people’s distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasures to change hearts? And on top of that, a talking cat told you all this?” said Sae in a disbelief tone of voice to Isamu.

“It’s all true. But it’s up to you on whether you believe it or not.” said Isamu.

“Honestly speaking, that all sounds absurd. It’s hard to believe that this is even worth listening to. Still, it can’t be considered nonsense when parts of it align with Kamoshida’s confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you.” said Sae coolly to Isamu. “………But so be it. At any rate, you mention something more important. These 3 other accomplices, besides this talking cat thing that appeared in your story……… From what you’ve been telling me, they’re students at the same school, aren’t they?” asked Sae.

“………”

“Not gonna tell me, huh, Toudou-san? Very well, I’ll leave it at that. Let’s continue on. There are many more events that I must inquire on. Lies and false accounts are eventually exposed.” said Sae before she opened a thick-looking black book to a certain page, turned it around and show Isamu the picture of an elderly man. “The next to received a calling card was this individual……… A master of Japanese arts. Ichiryusai Madarame.”

“Vain old geezer………” snapped Isamu as she glared coldly at the picture of the elderly man (which Sae ignored).

“It’s even more incomprehensible than Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted.” said Sae as Isamu glance up at her. “Where did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes when you weren’t a victim of them? Start by telling me what you all schemed………” asked Sae to Isamu (who nodded as she resumed in trying to think back).


	50. Chapter 50

**In Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana.” greeted Naoya to Isamu after she and Morgana came back from their celebration party in Wilton Hotel.

“Yeah, we’re back, uncle Naoya. And I brought some dinner from Wilton Hotel back for you as thanks for buying sushi for me to eat that night.” Isamu greeted back to him as she take out the container that contains the food she take from the hotel and handed the container to Naoya.

“Really, Isamu? Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” said Naoya as he smiled at Isamu (who felt her social link with Naoya go up to level 3).

“Yeah, she is.” said Morgana.

“I hope the dinner I bring back for you is to your liking, uncle. Well then, good night.” said Isamu as she and Morgana turned and went up to her room.

“Good night, Isamu.” said Naoya as he watch her and Morgana went upstairs before he went into the kitchen to began eating the dinner that she bring back for him.

XXXX

**Inside Isamu’s room………**

“Well, we spend almost all of our money on the buffet, but……… We officially established the Phantom Thieves, so it was totally worth it, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled back at Morgana before she felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see her friends messages.

RS: _The Phantom Thieves, huh……… I’m liking the sound of that!_

AT: _I hope we can really helped people. I’m curious about the Phantom Aficionado Website too. I wonder who made it………_

RS: _No clue._

AK: _Maybe it’s someone from our school?_

RS: _Maybe, Kurusu. More importantly, did any of you see the survey on there? I dunno how I feel about it._

AT: _Yeah, there was this approval rating thing, but it was only at like 6 percent………_

IT: _That’s better than I expected._

AT: _I guess it’s not so bad if you put it that way………_

RS: _But don’t you guys just wanna get it higher than that? I bet it’ll go up tons if we keep taking down big targets. It’s pretty damn exciting if you guys try and think about it like that._

AT: _You know, you’re actually right. Well then, let’s keep working hard from this point on!_

AK: _Of course we will!_

“From tomorrow on, we’re officially the Phantom Thieves. I hope we can find a big shot we can target soon, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana to Isamu, who nodded as she turned off and put her phone on her desk before she picked Morgana up and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

“ _Here I am, back in the Velvet Room once again._ ” thought Isamu in slight exasperation to herself after she opened her eyes and see that she’s back inside the cell of the Velvet Room before she stood up, turned and glance at Caroline, Justine and Igor.

“First off……… I’d like to begin by congratulating you.” said Igor in an approving tone of voice to Isamu.

“To think our master would give words of praise………” said Justine as she turned to glance at Isamu.

“You better treasure this moment, Inmate!” snapped Caroline as she turned to scowled at Isamu.

“You have encountered allies who shared your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. The time has finally come……… Your rehabilitation will soon begin.” said Igor.

"What rehabilitation?” asked Isamu in confusion at Igor.

“I shall explain it to you now……… You have a special potential. However, that must be refined into a useful power. It is weak now, but refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin……… That is the rehabilitation cast upon you.” replied Igor.

“Strength to stand against the coming ruin?” said Isamu hesitantly and uneasily at Igor.

“There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin.” explained Igor as he ignored her words. “Fighting Shadows, gather personas and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I taught you prior is another.”

“This is all possible because of our master’s guidance, Inmate!” said Caroline.

“Though it may be presumptuous of us, we have words of wisdom as well.” said Justine.

“When you’re out in reality, you better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!” continue Caroline.

“Spending time with these people……… will lead to the cultivation of your relationships with them.” added Justine.

“If you’ve got time to waste, you’d better visit your contractors, Inmate!” finished Caroline.

“That is another source of power to evade the ruin that our master has mentioned to you.” finished Justine.

“Oh dear god, what they just told me is a little too much to take in all at once but if what they say is true, then I’ve no choice but to do it.” thought Isamu in exasperation in her mind.

“Thanks to the contracts you’ve formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is a truly joyous occasion……… I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May the devotion to your rehabilitation grow even deeper……… I have high hopes for you.” explained Igor even more to Isamu (who felt her social link with Igor go up to level 3) as he chuckled amusingly at her before they heard the bell ringing out.

“………The time has come. Return to your brief moments of rest.” said Justine.

“And don’t forget to go talk to your contractors, Inmate!” said Caroline.

“………Fine.” said Isamu to them as she felt her eyelids started to go heavy and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day………**

As usual, both Isamu and Morgana were almost squished together as Isamu stand among the other people inside the crowded train after it leave Shibuya station before she heard some people started talking.

“I wish I had money. I’d kill for a real breakfast………” said a broke-ass college student.

“What about “Big Bang Burger”? The one on Central Street is holding a contest right now. The Big Bang challenge or whatever.” said an energetic college student to the broke-ass college student. “If you went there at night to eat it, you can eat for only 500 yen.”

“You gotta eat one of their giant burgers though, right? How can anyone actually finish that? Still……… 500 yen is a steal.” said the broke-ass college student before he and the other college student stopped talking.

“A huge burger, huh? Interesting. Why don’t you go and try the challenge out, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana.

“Maybe one of the nights I will go to Central Street to try it out, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smirked at Morgana before the train stopped in Aoyama-Itchome station, opened it’s doors and Isamu got off the train with the other people. After Isamu got off the train, she suddenly felt someone watching her, look around at the crowd of people to find whoever it is that’s watching her and can’t find him or her anywhere nearby.

“What’s wrong, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana concernly to Isamu.

“……… Nothing, Morgana.” replied Isamu as she ceased looking around and quickly make her way out of the station toward Shujin Academy.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom………**

“Like all of you heard last week, gym class is cancelled today. Instead, I’m supposed to give you all some guidance.” said Kawakami-sensei to the students. “The gist is, don’t go around talking about the incident. That’s all. The police are still investigating Kamoshida-sensei, so I can’t say anything myself.” sighed Kawakami-sensei quite heavily and with a slightly tired look on her face. “As a teacher though, I’m ashamed for not having noticed that a student was suffering like that……… I’m not defending him, but as a colleague, he just seemed like……… well, a normal person. Honestly, it still doesn’t feel real. I guess people can have multiple sides to them………”

“The teachers have it rough, huh………?” whisper Morgana pityingly to Isamu.

“Yeah, they do.” Isamu whisper sadly back to Morgana.

“Oh yeah, I just remembered something I learned about psychology. They say that humans have several different personalities hidden in their subconscious.” explained Kawakami-sensei to the class.

“Different personalities………?” said Morgana as he glance thoughtfully at Isamu.

“Oh, to be clear, I’m not talking about multiple personality disorder. These different personalities can be a different gender or a different age from you.” Kawakami-sensei continue telling the class. “I mean, if any of you think about how gods and monsters in myths were first based on the human image……… if any of you actually saw one of those personalities with your own eyes, it might look like a monster.”

“Oho……… Do you know what she mean by those words, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana.

"Yeah, what she just tell us sounds close to the Shadows that we encounter and fought in Kamoshida’s Palace.” replied Isamu.

“Hm? You all seem more alert than usual. Did I say something wrong, Toudou-san?” asked Kawakami-sensei as she glance and smiled modestly at Isamu.

“No, Kawakami-sensei. You didn’t say anything wrong.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Kawakami-sensei.

“Well, I’m just saying what I’ve heard. It feels like I just now understood what I learned long ago.” said Kawakami-sensei as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Subconscious personalities……… It’s a fascinating topic, and it has a lot to do with us. That teacher’s surprisingly smart, huh?” whisper Morgana.

“Yeah, she is.” Isamu whisper back to Morgana before they fell silent and listen to her teaching quietly.

XXXX

**Lunchtime, near the stairwell………**

“It ain’t much, but we’ve been gettin’ more postings on the Phantom Aficionado Website………” said Ryuji to Isamu, Akira, Ann and Morgana as he look and told them about the postings on the website on his phone. “I want to make my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lend him.” Ugh, deal with that yourself!” said Ryuji as he rolled his eyes at that particular post.

“Hey, those girls………” said Ann when she noticed 2 girls walking out of their classroom and they decided to listen in on their conversation.

“You know that phantom thieves rumor about stealing Kamoshida’s heart? I wonder if it’s true.” said the long-haired female student.

“It’s got to be made up. Do you seriously believe they exist?” scoffed the short-haired female student skeptically to the long-haired student.

“But look at what happened to Kamoshida.” argued the long-haired student.

“He probably just couldn’t keep hiding it after that girl tried to kill herself.” said the short-haired student callously to the long-haired student.

“Yeah, you might be right. I guess there’s no way they really exist.” sighed the long-haired student in agreement to the short-haired student.

“More importantly, it seriously sucks that our school is gonna be known for stuff like this!” complained the short-haired student.

“I wonder if it’ll affect our college entrance………” said the long-haired student worriedly to the short-haired student before they stopped talking, turned and walked past Isamu, her friends and Morgana without noticing them.

“How callous those girls are, talking about Suzui-san and about us like that.” said Isamu as she scowled at the 2 departing girls while Ann nodded in agreement with her.

“That’s prolly a normal reaction for now, but……… they’ll see soon enough!” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders. “If we can take care of 2 or 3 more famous guys, people’ll have to believe we exist.” added Ryuji excitedly to them.

“Why don’t we do some more research and check the website a little bit more? Maybe we might find some big shots in it that Ryuji might missed.” suggested Akira.

“I already did that a few times already on the website, Kurusu!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Akira.

“So about those big shots……… we don’t have any leads yet, right?” asked Ann as she crossed her arms. “Plus there’s still that lingering rumor about you two threatening Kamoshida too………” added Ann morosely to them.

“Looks like you all just have to live normal, honest school life for the time being.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance quite sternly at them. “Still, make sure you all stay alert and prepared just in case anything comes up, alright?”

“Okay, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“I’ll continue to keep an eye out for info on any big shots that might be comin’ around. And Kurusu’ll help me with it.” said Ryuji eagerly while Akira nodded to Isamu.

“And I’ll try to dig up some dirt online.” added Ann as she smiled at Isamu.

“We went and formed the Phantom Thieves group yesterday, but we can’t even find a target………” said Ryuji as he put his phone back into his pants pocket and scratch his head in disappointment.

“There, there………” said Ann consolingly to Ryuji.

“I guess sometimes things just don’t go the way we want ‘em to………” sighed Ryuji.

“Come on, you guys. Lunchtime is almost over, let’s head back to class now.” said Isamu quietly to them and they nodded to her before they turned and went back into their classrooms.


	51. Chapter 51

**Inside the Principal’s office………**

“Excuse me.” said a fair-skinned, red-eyed, short dark brown-haired (which is in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband) dignified-looking girl wearing a long sleeve white turtleneck shirt with a black halter top over it, black and red square pattern pleated skirt, long black pantyhose pants and short brown boots to Principal Kobayakawa after he called her to come into his office. “Did you wish to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?” asked the dignified-looking girl.

“You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn’t you, Makoto Niijima-san?” replied Principal Kobayakawa. “It’s as if his personality has completely changed. Something is definitely wrong here.”

“I’m not sure I follow………” said the girl named Makoto in confusion to Principal Kobayakawa.

“From what I’ve heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business. If they did something to him……… Who could they be………?” said Principal Kobayakawa suspiciously to Makoto.

“Are you saying that these students may have caused Kamoshida-sensei to change………?” said Makoto as she raised and placed her hand under her chin while she think about it.

“That is what I wish to know……… Even if it takes some probing into student matters……… I would like you and maybe Rokuro Donovan to look into this matter for me.” said Principal Kobayakawa firmly to Makoto.

“It is true that there are many rumors regarding Kamoshida-sensei, but……… Do you mean all of this talk about those Phantom Thieves?” asked Makoto.

“It is undeniable that Kamoshida-kun has “changed” in some way. I’d like to have a grasp of the cause.” said Principal Kobayakawa as he closed his eyes and had a slightly scowl look on his face. “This shall also ensure that I handle the mass media and the police in the correct fashion.”

“Oh………” said Makoto as she lowered her hand from her chin.

“I will continue speaking to Kamoshida-kun myself. Unless you or Donovan-kun find whomever did this to him, these irresponsible rumors will likely never died down. Don’t you agreed, Niijima-san?” said Principal Kobayakawa.

“Yes, sir………” said Makoto as she look down at the floor.

“Both you and Donovan-kun have been at the top spots since day one. Both of your conducts are good, and teachers favoured you two. I could write you and Donovan-kun for any colleges of yours and his choosing, Niijima-san.” said Principal Kobayakawa as he smiled at her.

“Th-Thank you………” said Makoto with a slightly surprise then flatter look on her face.

“Both yours and his lineage must certainly play parts in this excellence. Your older sister is still young, yet she holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutor Office, no………? While Donovan-kun is the son of Aidan Donovan, one of the Lieutenant-Commander of the Canada Army………?” said Principal Kobayakawa as he continue to smiled at her (which surprises Makoto even more when he suddenly talk about her older sister and Rokuro’s father jobs). “If something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn’t reflect very well on your sister or his father……… Do you understand?”

“……… Yes.” sighed Makoto as a slightly resigned look appear on her face.

“How wise. It’s no wonder you and him are our student council president and vice-president. I’d appreciate it if you two looked into this as soon as possible. I ask that you tell him now so that you two can begin at once.” said Principal Kobayakawa proudly to Makoto.

“Yes. If you’ll excuse me then.” said Makoto as she bowed to Principal Kobayakawa before she turned around and left the principal’s office, not knowing that he called someone else after she left the office.

“Hello, Makoto. What does our _principal_ wanted you to do this time after he called you to his office?” asked a tan-skinned, dark blue-eyed, short light grey-haired, stern-looking and slightly muscular male student coolly to Makoto after she came out of the office.

“Oh, hello, Rokuro. As to what he wanted me to do………” replied Makoto before she proceed to tell him about the principal wanting them both to look into the Phantom Thieves matter and search the ones who change Kamoshida’s heart.

“Tch, typical of him. Dumping yet another assignment that he doesn’t want or like on us while he handle other things. And he even had the gall to mention your sister and my father’s jobs to you.” scoffed Rokuro in a disdain tone of voice about the principal.

“Yeah, I know, Rokuro. But he told and wanted us both to do it anyway. So will you helped me with this assignment?” asked Makoto.

“Of course I will, Makoto.” replied Rokuro as he smiled and pull her in for a brief hug (which embarrassed her and make her face turned red before she smiled back at him) before they turned and walked down the hallway away from the principal’s office back to their classroom.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom………**

As Hiruta-sensei is busy teaching the class, Isamu, Akira and Ann’s phones started buzzing and they quietly pull their phones out to see and read the messages.

RS: _The police are really here……… I saw ’em at the entrance._

AT: _I saw them too! They were talking to the teachers!_

AK: _Not just the teachers. They also talk to the students too!_

IT: _If any of them came and talk to us, be sure that we don’t say anything suspicious or weird to them, alright?_

AK: _Yeah, got it._

RS: _That change of heart thing’s seriously amazing, huh!?_

AT: _I hope they don’t find out that we’re responsible………_

RS: _I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine. There’s no proof it was us._

IT: _Someone sure sounds a bit overconfident. But we’ll try to not worry about it._

RS: _Yeah, that’s right!_

AT: _But I mean, haven’t rumors been going around about how you guys threatened Kamoshida?_

RS: _This world’s Kamoshida shouldn’t know anything about what actually happened to him though._

AT: _Still………_

RS: _We did what was right. Don’t go freaking out over some label._

AT: _I guess that’s true………_

RS: _Man, I really can’t wait to keep living this double life! All right, Toudou! We’re gonna be counting on you!_

After Isamu, Akira and Ann are done in messaging with Ryuji, they quietly put their phones back into their blazer pockets and resumed listening to Hiruta-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**After school………**

As Isamu packed up and tucked Morgana into her school bag, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, look up and saw that it’s Mishima.

“………Hey.” greeted Mishima.

“Uh, hello. What do you want, Mishima-kun?” asked Isamu.

“Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado Website?” asked Mishima.

“Yes. I’ve seen and heard of it.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Mishima. “Why?”

“I’m the one who started it.” said Mishima (which surprises Isamu) as he scratch the right side of his head with his fingers a little before he suddenly move closer to Isamu.

“Whoa. Personal space, please.” said Isamu as she move backward a little from Mishima.

“Um……… You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?” whisper Mishima curiously and a little hopefully to Isamu.

“W-What………? What makes you say that to me?” Isamu whisper back to him while feeling mentally shock that he knew that’s she’s a phantom thief.

“Sorry.” said Mishima when he realised how close he is to Isamu and quickly backed up away from her. “Although……… if things really are as I think, I should keep it a secret. Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you and to the others.” added Mishima sullenly to Isamu.

“……… It’s fine, I don’t blame you for doing that to me and to the others anymore.” said Isamu softly to Mishima.

“I know you do, Toudou-san. This isn’t much of a way for me to apologize for it……… But if there’s anything that I can do to help, just let me know!” said Mishima as he crossed his arms and glance resolutely at Isamu.

“That’s great, but………” said Isamu before Mishima cut her off.

“There are many more evil adults outside of Kamoshida. But I’m sure the Phantom Thieves will do something……… They can’t let this end after just one target.” said Mishima as he briefly look away and furrowed his eyebrow in anger before he glance back at Isamu. “That’s why I wanted to make a forum where people could post their problems. There are probably a lot of people who have high hopes for the Phantom Thieves next more. So I’ve also implemented an anonymous poll on the side.” added Mishima as he pull out his phone, turned it on and show his website to Isamu.

“Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?” Mishima recited some of the words on his phone to Isamu. “I……… hope someday my forum is filled with supportful posts. I’d really like to help out in the Phantom Thieves’s acts of justice!……… Can I, please?” asked Mishima hopefully to Isamu.

“……… Very well. If you want to do it so much then do it.” replied Isamu.

“Thank you, Toudou-san! I’ll live up to your expectations……… I promise.” said Mishima happily and gratefully to Isamu (who smiled before she froze as she sensed abundantly high expectations from Mishima, felt the time stopped and heard the same girl’s voice spoke to her in her head).

XXXX

“Besides the public’s reaction to your group, there were others who supported you……… Someone who enthusiastically cheered the Phantom Thieves on. Perhaps they’re quite close to you and your group……… What do you have to say to that!?” demanded Sae.

“………Nothing, Sae-san.” replied Isamu.

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Moon Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu look up and saw a green card with the pale yellow figure of a crescent moon in the middle of it and with the black figures of two sticks and a lobster at the top of it appeared and formed above Mishima’s head before the card fell and landed on her outstretch hand before she quickly put the new card into her blazer pocket just as time resumed.

“………See you.” said Mishima before he run past her out of the classroom. Soon after he left, Akira (who had a slightly fuming look on his face that Isamu noticed with a confused look on her face), Ryuji and Ann approach her.

“We heard all that, Toudou.” said Ryuji. “Geez……… It was a little awkward tryin’ to figure out when to walk over here.”

“So that forum is Mishima-kun’s………” said Ann with a surprise look on her face.

“Has he figured out our identities?” asked Morgana with a wide-eyed look on his face.

“Most probably. He did say to her that she and us are the phantom thieves.” replied Akira sarcastically to Morgana (which make him scowled at Akira).

“Even so, I think it’ll be fine. He seemed to be playing it cool.” said Ann as she shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess we should have a little chat about this later.” said Ryuji.

“I will say though……… A forum where people can post problems may prove unexpectedly useful.” said Morgana as he smiled at them.

“True.” said Isamu as she nodded in agreement to Morgana.

“Anyways, we gotta get lookin’ for a new target.” said Ryuji a little urgingly to them.

“And we need to stay sharp until we managed to find one. Once we do, we’ll have to head into another Palace, so we should prep our equipment and-” added Ann.

“Wait, oh CRAP!” yell Ryuji suddenly to them, cutting off Ann’s words and making jumped a little from his outburst.

“What’s with you!?” yell Ann.

“D-D-Don’t we have exams coming up!?” said Ryuji in horror to them.

“Yeah, we do.” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

“………Judging by that reaction, I’d assume you’re going to struggle this time too?” said Ann in an unimpressed tone of voice to Ryuji.

“I-It’s not like you’re any better! All you’re good at is English!” retorted Ryuji indignantly to Ann.

“I’d rather that than be bad at every other subjects!” Ann retorted back to him.

“Hey, you guys, come on………” said Isamu placatingly to them both but they ignored her.

“Even your Japanese is questionable at best, Ryuji.” said Morgana mischievously to Ryuji.

“What’s questionable is whether you’re really even a human.” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana while briefly kicked the floor before he glance and smiled at Isamu. “………Good comeback, huh, leader?” asked Ryuji.

“Uh………” replied Isamu.

“………Let’s discuss this with our fists!” snapped Morgana as he glared at Ryuji.

“Bring it, cat!” said Ryuji as he crouched down in preparation to pounce Morgana.

“Alright, that’s enough now, you two!” snapped Isamu as she scowled darkly at Morgana while smacking the back of Ryuji’s head with her hand, which make Ryuji yelp in pain as he rubbed his head from her smack while Morgana shrunk back into her bag before she make them apologize to each other then all of them left the class together and head home.


	52. Chapter 52

**A few days later………**

Isamu spend the next few days meeting, establishing and levelling up her social links with Sojiro-san, Takemi-sensei, Iwai-san, Akira (who teach her how to cook more dishes in Leblanc), Ann and Ryuji (who took and introduced her to “Ogikubo” ramen shop), got herself a night job at the beef bowl shop named “Ore No Beko” inside the Central Street of Shibuya (where she met and briefly talk to an elderly politician man), messaging Goro after she came home and before she and Morgana fell asleep until Monday where she met up with her friends on the school’s rooftop after their class ends.

“None of these posts are any good. Everyone’s just bitchin’ about their parents or their boyfriends and girlfriends.” said Ryuji as he glance sullenly at the Phantom Aficionado Website on his phone. “There ain’t even a hint of a hint about a new Palace………”

“It’s only been 2 or 3 days since we change Kamoshida’s heart and take down his Palace, Ryuji-kun. Don’t be so impatient, okay? I’m sure something will come up eventually.” said Isamu in a slightly exasperated tone of voice to Ryuji.

“But still, we can’t get everything online……… Finding a post with a name and location is asking a lot………” said Ann as she shake her head glumly to them.

“Guess we just gotta find one ourselves then!” suggested Ryuji.

“Are you seriously suggesting we look for a target that even the police have overlooked?” said Morgana as he glance at Ryuji with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Don’t you have another better idea other than your previous one, Ryuji?” sighed Akira.

“………Yeah, you two are prolly right. We should prolly just hold off ‘till exams are done with, huh?” sighed Ryuji. “We can wait and see for a little longer, then worry about comin’ up empty-handed if it happens………” added Ryuji to them before he got cut off by the sound of someone opening the door to the rooftop, which surprises him, Isamu, Akira, Ann and Morgana before Morgana quickly jump off the desk he’s sitting on toward another desk then jumped up onto the large air-conditioning unit, out of their sights.

“Oh………” said Ann when she and the others saw both Makoto and Rokuro approaching and stopping in front of her and the others.

“ _Who are these two?_ ” thought Isamu in her mind as she narrowed her eyes at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“This place is off-limits, you know.” said Makoto as she raised her eyebrows questioning at them.

“So what are the 4 of you doing up here?” asked Rokuro as he crossed his arms.

“……… We’ll get outta here once we’re done chattin’.” replied Ryuji as he scowled at Rokuro. “Anyways, what’s Miss Student Council President and Mister Vice-president want with us?”

“ _Huh? These two are the student council president and vice-president?_ ” thought Isamu as she slightly widened her eyes in surprise at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, the culinary president and the infamous transfer student……… Interesting combination.” said Makoto calmly to them as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Great way to start a conversation………” muttered Ann darkly under her breath.

“By the way……… It seems as though you got to know Kamoshida-san pretty well.” said Makoto as she glance at Isamu.

“No, not really. I’m not a sports kind of girl.” said Isamu coolly to Makoto.

“Yeah, y’know she’s only been here a month or so.” said Ryuji, defending Isamu.

“Is that so, Sakamoto?” said Rokuro as he raised his eyebrow suspiciously at Ryuji.

“We heard that Kamoshida-sensei used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record. Don’t you hate him for doing so? Kamoshida-sensei, I mean.” asked Makoto.

“What about you? Why are you still calling him Kamoshida-sensei after he confessed to each of the terrible things he did to the students that day during the morning assembly?” Isamu retorted coldly back to Makoto (which make Rokuro narrowed his eyes at her).

“I………” said Makoto, taken aback by her cold words.

“What’s all this about? Our friend here’s an upstanding girl.” said Ryuji as he leaned forward a little and resting his elbows on his knees.

“I don’t mean to offend her or anything. Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Kamoshida-sen……… Kamoshida.” said Makoto as she composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Plus, the rumors about those odd, calling card-esque posting on the school’s bulletin boards aren’t going away either.” said Rokuro (which make both Ann and Ryuji briefly glance and exchange looks with each other).

“I didn’t expect someone like you and Donovan-senpai would care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai.” said Ann with a surprise look on her face.

“I dunno that it was tactless………” muttered Ryuji under his breath before he glance at Makoto. “Anyways, we done here? We can’t leave if you two keep talkin’ to us.”

“At least try to understand our positions. Being forced to deal with this horseplay………” said Makoto as she and Rokuro scowled darkly at them.

“Horseplay………!?” said Ann as she glared incredulously at them both.

“Ah yes, by the way……… It’s been decided that this place will be closed off due to the incident.” said Makoto as she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear and gave them a thin smile.

“We heard some people are coming up here without permission, after all……… We’re sorry to have interrupted you all.” said Rokuro sardonically to them before he and Makoto turned around and walked away from them and the rooftop.

“What was that about?” said Ann as she stood up and glared at the door where both Makoto and Rokuro just went through while Morgana jumped down from his hiding place and landed on the table.

“………They’re on to us. We should be cautious of them both, especially the girl, who seems rather sharp.” said Morgana grimly to them.

“They really pisses me off!” growled Ryuji.

“Calm down, Ryuji-kun. We need to be careful from now on to prevent them from figuring out our other identities and what we did to Kamoshida.” said Isamu calmly to Ryuji.

“………Fine, Toudou. Talk about 2 pain in the ass.” grumbled Ryuji.

“That reminds me……… Study hard, especially you, Ryuji.” said Morgana warningly to Ryuji. “There are bound to be traps that requires out brains to solved them. Keep in mind that everything you all do in your daily lives has an impact on your abilities.”

“True, studying won’t be so bad if we just think of it as helping us prepare to be phantom thieves.” said Ann as she nodded to Morgana.

“Hey, how about we do a group study to helped with each other studies even more?” suggested Akira.

“You know what, that’s not a bad idea, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Akira (who blush a little in embarrassment and look down at his shoes).

“I guess you all got points to yourselves……… But man, it’s just so lame……… I was all fired up about helpin’ people, not about studyin’………” sighed Ryuji in frustration to them.

“Well, I do have somewhere interesting to show you all beforehand. You guys did originally promise to help me out with my mission, after all.” said Morgana.

“Yeah, we did, Morgana. So where is this interesting place that you wanted to show us?” asked Isamu.

“It’s at the station square in Shibuya, Lady Isamu. Come on and follow me!” replied Morgana as he jumped off the table, went through the door and left the rooftop. Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji immediately left the rooftop, grabbed their bags in their classrooms and they left the school and head toward the station to take the train to Shibuya.

XXXX

**Outside the entrance of the partially crowded subway station of Shibuya………**

“What’re you bringin’ us here for?” asked Ryuji as he glance up at the ledge where Morgana is lying on while he sat on the ground and leaning against a small building next to the station while Isamu stand and leaned against the ledge next to Morgana to his left and both Akira and Ann stand to his right.

“Just do as I told you.” replied Morgana as he glance down at Ryuji (who grumbled under his breath as he, Akira, Isamu and Ann pull out their phones and pressed the Phantom Aficionado Website).

“All right, I’ve got the Phantom Aficionado Website up. Now what?” asked Ryuji.

“Look for a post with a full name in it.” Morgana instructed Ryuji.

“I already said there’s no info on any big shots. Don’t you remember?” sighed Ryuji as he rolled his eyes at Morgana but he listens to him and scroll down the website to search for a post with a full name in it. “But man, people actually go put someone’s real name on here. That’s some scary shit………”

“Here’s something, “ _He won’t listens to what I say_ ”……… No wait, there’s no name on this one.” said Ann absentmindedly to them.

“S _omeone bumped into me and insist that I apologize to him_ ”……… Nope, no name on this one either.” said Isamu.

“ _Someone’s bad-mouthin’ me in online chat rooms_ ”……… This one’s got a name.” said Ryuji as he raised his phone to show them the post he just read.

“Ignore those. Aren’t there any posts about serious trouble?” said Morgana.

“How about this one, guys? “I don’t know what to do about my ex who’s stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara. It says he’s a teller at City Hall.” said Akira.

“Wow. His name is quite a mouthful.” said Isamu sarcastically about the guy’s name, which make Akira smirk at her.

“A government worker stalkin’ someone………?” said Ryuji with a disgusted look on his face.

“That should be a suitable target. All right, now get the Meta-Nav ready.” said Morgana as he nodded to Ryuji.

“We’re just gonna jump right into a Palace? Fine by me!” said Ryuji with an excited grin on his face as he activated the Meta-Nav per Morgana’s order.

“Hey, what happened to all that talk of “unanimous decision”? What do you think we should do, Isamu?” asked Ann as she glance at Isamu.

“Let’s do it.” replied Isamu.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” said Ryuji as he glance and smiled widely at Isamu.

“OK then. Let’s go!” said Ann in agreement to them.

“We need a name and a place, right? So the name is………” said Ryuji before he got cut off by Morgana.

“Actually, we don’t need a location this time. Just enter exactly what I say. The keyword is……… “Mementos”.” said Morgana.

“Mementos?” said Akira in confusion to Morgana.

“Didn’t I heard him mention that before in Kamoshida’s Palace?” thought Isamu in her mind.

“Huh? What’re you tryin’ to pull?” said Ryuji suspiciously at Morgana.

“Just listen to me. It should work……… I think.” said Morgana.

“Geez……… that again? Uhhh……… “M-e-m-e-n-t-o-s”, was it?” sighed Ryuji as he entered the word into the search bar.

“Candidate found.” said the robotic female voice from the Meta-Nav. “We got a hit!?” said Ryuji in surprise as he stood up from the ground.

“For real!?” said Ann in surprise as well.

“Just as I thought!” purred Morgana happily as their surroundings fizzed, warped and turned red, purple and black and Ryuji’s phone transported them to the other world.


	53. Chapter 53

Soon after they entered the Metaverse world, Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji gasped and look around in shock when they saw that all of the other people walking around them had disappeared while Morgana look at them with a calm look on his face.

“Everyone disappeared………! It……… kind of feels like I’m walking on air………?” said Ann in a shock tone of voice to them.

“Is this place truly the Metaverse world? But the place looks the same as the one in the real world………” muttered Isamu to herself.

“Is this that Nakanohara guy’s Palace?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“That’s half right, but half wrong.” replied Morgana in slight amusement to Ryuji. “This is a type of Palace, but it’s different from Kamoshida’s Palace. Come on, let’s head down. The Shadows here lurked underground.” added Morgana.

“Why is that, Morgana?” asked Isamu.

“I don’t quite understand why. It may be because they’re drawn to something.” replied Morgana.

“They’re drawn to something in the underground? What could that something be?” said Akira to himself.

“Underground………? How are we going to get there?” asked Ann.

“How, Lady Ann? You all use it everyday on your way to school. Follow me!” replied Morgana as he nodded to them before he turned and run down the stairs and they immediately run and follow behind him.

XXXX

**Inside Mementos………**

“The hell is this place………?” said Skull as he, Jester, Spade and Panther look around the almost crimson-coloured subway station of Shibuya that had dim-looking lights hanging and swaying slightly on the ceiling above them, several televisions screen showing nothing but static buzzing and several mass of growing dark red vines on the floors, pillars and on the ceiling with worry looks on their faces (while Mona glance at them in silence) before Skull turned to glance at Jester, Spade and Panther as he suddenly took a step back in surprise. “Wait, our clothes change!?” added Ryuji to them.

“The Shadows knows we’re here!?” said Panther, surprised as well.

“Since the moment we stepped in.” said Mona.

“You should have told us earlier!” complain Skull as he scowled at Mona.

“Excuse me, Skull. Neither you nor Panther ask him before we stepped in and he already told us that there’re Shadows in here so keep your comments to yourselves.” said Jester slightly coldly to both Skull and Panther (which make them scowled at her before they fell silent).

“Jester’s got a point, besides, we’re still safe right here.” said Mona reassuringly to them. “I’ve come to investigate this place a number of times before I met you guys. Shadows never come up to this floor. But it’s a different story once you all go down. This place is simply teeming with them.”

“Then we just have to be more alert and careful when we head down, isn’t it, Mona?” asked Spade.

“Yep.” replied Mona as he nodded to Spade.

“More importantly, what is this “Mementos” place!? It’s about time you start explaining.” demanded Panther.

“Mementos is……… everyone’s Palace.” replied Mona as he placed his paws on his hips.

“Huh? Whaddya mean “everyone’s”………?” said Skull confusingly to Mona.

“Wait. Are you saying everyone as in all of the people living in Japan!?” said Jester in a shock tone of voice to Mona (who nodded to her).

“Holy Christ……… That’s a lot of people.” said Spade in shock as well.

“Exactly as you two think, Jester, Spade. A Palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person’s wishes are extremely distorted. So, instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared Palace. That’s where we’re now……… Mementos.” explained Mona even more to them.

“Now that you mention it, this place feels a bit different from Kamoshida’s Palace………” said Panther as she take another look around the place.

“When you say shared……… you mean they’re all put together? Even though they’re just strangers………?” asked Skull warily at Mona.

“Think of it as the collective unconscious……… No, never mind. You wouldn’t understand that.” replied Mona despondently to Skull.

“So what you’re saying is……… Using this place, we can change the hearts of people who don’t have Palaces of their own?” asked Panther with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Correct! The steps to do so and slightly different though.” replied Mona as he glance and smiled at Panther.

“But this place looks pretty huge. Are we gonna be able to get around just by walkin’………?” said Skull questioningly to Mona (who began walking a few feet away from them, stopped and turned to glance at them).

“It seems the time has finally come………” said Mona dramatically to them.

“Huh?” said Spade.

“Time for what?” asked Jester.

“Watch. Morganaaaa……… Transfoooooorm!” exclaimed Mona quite loudly to them as he do a power ranger pose before he jumped up into the air and literally transform into a black bus (which had a yellow stripe extending from it’s hood down to it’s rear, blue orbs-like eyes as headlights in front of it, with the numbers 2-22 on it’s license plate, a golden cat brand logo above it and with a cat tail swaying left and right in the back near the exhaust pipe) which make Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther gaped in shock unison at Mona’s transformation.

“Wh-What? Th-This………” stammered Jester.

“Come now, Jester, Panther. Ladies first.” purred Mona.

“A car………!?” said Panther, flabbergasted.

“No way!” said Skull in disbelief.

“How is it possible that you transform into a freaking bus!?” asked Spade.

“This comes from the way cognition materializes in the Metaverse, plus a bit of extra training. It’s not dissimilar to how you guys transform.” replied Mona.

“You turnin’ into a car is totally different than our clothes changin’!” yell Skull as he briefly flailed his arms around.

“For some reason, “cats turning into buses” is an extremely widespread cognition among the general public.” explained Mona.

“But still, why a bus though?” asked Panther.

“………No idea.” replied Mona as he jumped a little.

“Wait! Why didn’t you do this at the castle!?” interjected Skull before he make his way toward the Mona bus, opened the door and went in.

“I would have if I could!” snapped Mona in slight annoyance at Skull. “But that castle was cramped, there were tons of stairs, and no way this fits on top of a chandelier!”

“ _If only that castle were wide enough and didn’t have any stairs to hinder you, we could have use you to ran Kamoshida over, Mona._ ” thought Jester sneakily in her mind.

“Hey, Skull! Ladies first!” yell Panther indignantly to Skull as she run forward and began pulling him out of the bus.

“Stop pullin’ me! That’s dangerous!” Skull reprimanded her.

“Panther! Please be gentle!” yelped Mona as he shook quite violently from their actions.

“Oh dear………” sighed Jester as she shake her head at both Panther and Skull.

“Come on, Jester. Let’s get into the bus too.” said Spade (who’s composed himself now) calmly to Jester (who nodded to him) before he approach the bus, went and sat onto the middle seat of the bus next to Skull while Jester opened the driver’s seat door, went in and sat down.

“All aboard! Let’s go, leader!” said Skull cheerfully to Jester as he leaned back in his seat.

“Hold on a second! Jester, do you know about safety and how to drive this bus?” asked Spade concernly to Jester.

“Well, not really, Spade. But I do learn, know and remember most of the basics of driving and vehicles safety for quite a few years, just in case.” replied Jester slightly reassuringly to Spade.

“Really?” said Spade even more concernly to her.

“Don’t worry, Jester! I trust you to drive me. Just try not to smash up my beautiful face, alright?” said Mona concernly to Jester.

“Got it, Mona.” said Jester reassuringly to Mona.

“All right, then. We’ll leave the driving to you.” said Panther as she gave a small smile to Jester (who glance over her shoulder at Panther and smiled back at her before she turned on Mona’s engine with a flick of the switch).

“Yeah, right there, Jester……… That feels sooo gooooood………” purred Mona happily to them.

“Uh, is that purrin’ I hear………?” What a creepy-ass bus!” said Skull as he shake his head.

“Don’t underestimate my meowtary engine. We’re going full throttle! It’s time to fly!” declared Mona.

Upon Mona’s declaration, Jester put her hands on the steering wheel, stepped on the pedal and started driving Mona and her teammates down into the subway station and they saw that it’s a dark and foreboding-looking tunnel with a slightly strong wind constantly blowing and sending pieces of torn papers, stray metals and scraps flying around them. Jester proceed to drive down the paths of the winding tunnels, bumping into wandering Shadows against Mona and fought and defeat them with her teammates, take the treasures from treasure chests while searching for their target, Nakanohara until Jester stopped the bus in front of a red and black swirling vortex at the end of a pathway.

“Dude, the hell is this………? It’s all wavy and shit.” swored Skull as he glance in disbelief at the swirling vortex in front of them.

“This is the place……… I sense the target up ahead.” confirmed Mona. “Now, are you ready, Jester?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” said Jester with a smirk on her face before she drove Mona and her teammates straight through the swirling vortex, came out and landed into a large room on the other side and Jester slammed the brake to bring Mona to a stop before she turned off the engine and she and her teammates quickly got out of Mona before he transform back into his regular cat form.

“Hey, something’s there!” said Skull to the others as he raised and pointed his hand at the figure of a businessman standing with his back to them a few feet in front of them and with black mists swirling around him.

“That seems to be Nakanohara’s Shadow.” said Mona.

“Lemme see. Some front desk guy at City Hall became a stalker, right?” asked Skull.

“I don’t know how much evil he’s done, but we’ve to do something if he’s bothering other people.” said Panther as she glared at Shadow Nakanohara.

“All right, let’s go talk to him.” said Jester to them before they pull out their weapons and firearms, approach and stopped in front of Shadow Nakanohara (who turned to glared darkly at them when he noticed them coming).

“Who are you all!?” growled Shadow Nakanohara.

“Are you that stalker!? Haven’t you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels!?” snapped Panther as she stomped her boots a little.

“She’s my property! I can do whatever I want with her! It’s not like she didn’t treat me like a plaything! What’s wrong with me doing the same to her!?” Shadow Nakanohara snapped back at Panther.

“You can’t treat someone like shit just ‘cause they did it to you!” said Skull as he glared at Shadow Nakanohara. “What a load of crap……… We’re gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!”

“There are millions of people far worse than me!” retorted Shadow Nakanohara.

“That’s no excuse for what you did!” snapped Spade.

“What about Madarame………? He stole everything from me, but you all are letting him off the hook!?” yell Shadow Nakanohara indignantly to them.

“Madarame………? The hell’s this guy goin’ on about?” said Skull in confusion to the others.

“ _That name sound familiar for some reason………_ ” thought Jester to herself with a frown look on her face while Shadow Nakanohara transform into a small, orange-skinned, dark purple-haired, no eye troll (named Obariyon) that danced around in front of them.

“Get ready! Here he comes!” warned Mona.

“ _Now that I have what’s rightfully mine……… I’m not going to let you all take it away……… Look, this is a winner-takes-all-world. Come fight me and I’ll show you what I mean!_ ” said Shadow Nakanohara smugly to them before he jumped onto Jester and uses Cleave skill on her, causing 3 slash wounds on her right shoulder which make her gasped out in pain before she summoned forth Sonya, uses Aqua skill on him to get him away from her.

Panther then summoned forth Carmen to use Dia on Jester’s shoulder to healed it while Spade, Skull and Mona summoned forth Arsene, Captain Kidd and Zorro, uses Eiha, Zio and Garu skills on Shadow Nakanohara and managed to knock him down. Jester and her teammates then uses All-Out Attack on Shadow Nakanohara to attack and injured him a lot before they charge forward and finish him off with their weapons and firearms. Shadow Nakanohara yell out in pain from their attacks before he fell to his knees on the ground and change back to his human form (while Jester and her teammates level up and obtain 7200 yen from him).

“I-I was wrong……… Please forgive me………” said Shadow Nakanohara weakly and pleadingly to them. “That evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the street. That’s what caused my fixation on her………”

“Evil teacher?” asked Jester as she furrowed her brows.

“Are you talking about this “Madarame” man you told us earlier?” asked Spade.

“Yeah……… I just didn’t want anyone to throw me out again………” replied Shadow Nakanohara sadly to them.

“So some selfish bastard was making you suffer too………” said Panther sympathetically to Shadow Nakanohara as she crossed her arms. “Still, you shouldn’t have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess.”

“Yes, I know that now. I’ll put an end to my love for her………” said Shadow Nakanohara as he nodded sullenly to them before he glance up at Jester. “Hey, you can change people’s hearts, right? In that case……… Won’t you change Madarame’s heart!? Before more people fall victim to him………” Shadow Nakanohara pleaded to Jester before his body started glowing and disappearing into dozens of bluish-white lights and leave behind a glowing white orb that floats in thin air.

“Change……… Madarame’s heart?” said Panther as she glance in confusion at Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona.

“Hm? What’s that shinin’ ball thing?” asked Skull.

“It’s the bud of a Treasure.” Mona answer and explain to Skull. “Had we left it be, it very well may have blossomed into a Palace. Jester, this will make a perfect reward!” added Mona happily to Jester (who nodded as she approach and take the Treasure and saw that she obtain an Attachment Pearl charm).

“So Nakanohara had a change of heart, right?” asked Skull as he glance at Mona.

“Most likely.” replied Mona.

“But how are we supposed to know if we succeeded?” said Panther.

“The lady posted the dude’s name online. If he really does change, she’ll prolly comment again.” said Skull as he crossed his arms.

“Hm, you do have a point.” said Mona.

“Either way, trainin’ against Shadows down here’s the best! It’s great prep for our next target!” said Skull with a wide grin on his face.

“It’s also nice to be able to give courage to the people who post their problems online.” said Panther, smiling as well.

“And maybe it might get them to post more serious problems on the website.” said Spade.

“On top of that, we can sell whatever treasure we get for some cold, hard cash!” added Mona as he grinned widely at them.

“Sounds like things are goin’ pretty great for us!” exclaimed Skull as he rolled his shoulders a little.

“Well then, let’s go, everyone.” said Jester to her teammates but before they could leave, Mona stepped in front of them to stop them from leaving.

“Hold on, there’s somewhere I want to show you guys before we leave.” said Mona quickly to them.

“What, there’s more?” said Skull in a slight exasperated tone of voice to Mona.

“Don’t worry, it won’t take long.” said Mona as he jumped a little before he turned and walked away from them, jumped and transform into the bus before Jester and her teammates quickly got in. Jester then turned on Mona’s engine, drove out of the room, drove down the tunnels to another platform and got out of Mona (and they were surprise to see a black train with bright and sinister-looking red light shining from within the train out through the windows came driving into the station on the other side of a wall with bars on them before it came to a stop).

Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona then decided to ignored the black train that drove into the station for the moment, make their way down to the next level and found themselves standing on a platform with trains driving fast and nonstop down the tracks on both sides of them and with an ominous-looking wall that had glowing red “symbols and patterns of a curved diamond and an upside-down triangle on it a few feet in front of them.

“All right, there it is! What I want to check out is just past that wall!” said Mona in a cheering tone of voice to them.

Jester and her teammates nodded to Mona before they approach and stopped in front of the wall and they look and inspected it.

“………What is this place? It looks kinda creepy.” asked Panther hesitantly to Mona.

“And a dead end at that. Why’s it even exist?” asked Skull as he scratch the left side of his head.

“Now hold on, you two……… Just watch. This is most likely not an ordinary wall. If my hunch is correct………” explained Mona to both Skull and Panther before he raised and pressed his paw on the wall, causing the wall and the platform that Jester and her teammates were standing on to start shaking (which alarmed them) before the wall opened up to reveal 2 escalators heading down to the next level.

“It opened………!” exclaimed Panther with a surprise look on her face.

“ _A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information._ ” said the robotic female voice from Jester’s phone.

“See!? It’s just as I thought!” said Mona as he briefly jumped in joy.

“What do you mean?” asked Panther in confusion to Mona.

“That wall wouldn’t budge when I came here by myself before. But it’d be weird for the deepest part of Mementos to be some normal place like this, wouldn’t it?” Mona answer and explain more to them.

“So you were thinkin’ there’s gotta be more down there?” asked Skull as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah! Now that Kamoshida’s Palace is gone and people are actually starting to talk about us……… I knew something had to have changed down here!” replied Mona cheerfully to Skull.

“How deep is it? Should we try go further down?” suggested Panther.

“I don’t think we should, Panther.” said Jester as she shake her head at Panther.

“Jester’s right, Panther. That’s not why we’re here today, remember?” said Mona as he also shake his head at Panther. “We’ve already accomplished our goal. We should head back and I’ll explain more once we’re home.” added Mona to them before they turned around and began walking away from the opened wall. But before they leave, Jester suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard a male voice talking to her in her head.

“ _So you’re the latest human who received and started using the power of the wild card from Igor, huh? And here I thought that my previous host has return from wherever he is._ ” said the male voice disappointedly to Jester.

“ _Who’s talking to me now? Who are you and what previous host are you talking about?_ ” asked Jester slightly firmly to the male voice.

“ _Who my previous host is of no concern to you, human girl. As for who I am, I’m Orpheus, Master of Strings._ ” said the male voice as he introduced himself to Jester.

“ _Well, it’s nice to sort of meet you, Orpheus. May I ask why you’re talking to me?_ ” asked Jester for the second time to Orpheus’s voice.

“ _Well………_ ” Orpheus’s voice began saying to Jester but he got cut off by Sonya.

“ _Stop beating around the bush and tell my mistress what you want already, Orpheus!_ ” said Sonya in a slightly annoy tone of voice to Orpheus’s voice.

“ _Fine, I wish to aid and lend you my strength in the big task that’s been placed upon you, newest wild card user. Do you accept?_ ” asked Orpheus voice.

“ _……… Very well then, Orpheus. I accept your aid and your strength._ ” replied Jester to Orpheus voice after she thought about it.

“ _Very good, newest wild-card user. From now on, I am thou, thou art I._ ” said Orpheus a bit happily to Jester before the tall figure of a light green, white and black robotic-looking, black-faced, red-eyed, short white hair man suddenly appear in front of her before he turned into a mask, flew forward and absorbed into Jester’s mask. Soon after Orpheus got absorbed into Jester’s mask, Jester suddenly saw 2 brief images of a dark blue-haired, grey-eyed guy and a short blonde-haired, light blue-eyed girl wearing different school uniforms flash through her mind before they disappear and she and her teammates make their way out of the Metaverse.

XXXX

**Outside Shibuya station………**

“Mementos, huh?……… I still don’t really get that place. Oh, and what was that wall thing we saw at the end?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“I’m not entirely sure, but it blocked us from going in past a certain depth.” replied Morgana somberly to Ryuji. “If Mementos is the public Palace’s though……… it might be affected by the general public’s belief in us.”

“In other words, we’ve to be patient for it to open up even more to us………” said Isamu.

“Why do you know so much about it, Morgana?” asked Ann.

“My memories are a little foggy in that regard……… However, I need to know what lies in the depths of Mementos, no matter what.” replied Morgana reluctantly to Ann.

“No matter what………?” said Ann as she raised her eyebrow at Morgana.

“Mementos is not just everyone’s Palace, it’s the source of all Palaces. It use to be that Palaces like Kamoshida’s with one ruler simply didn’t exist. So if we can do something about the greatest cause of distortions, I’m certain my appearance will………!” said Morgana sadly to himself.

“You wanted someone to save you too………” said Ann sympathetically to Morgana.

“I-I just needed pawns!” said Morgana as he bristled defensively at Ann.

“Yeah, sure, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled teasingly at Morgana (who scowled at her for teasing him).

“Don’t worry, we understand, Morgana.” said Akira.

“I see……… So that’s why you came pokin’ your nose around with us.” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“………I’ll help you. I hope you can regain what you’ve lost.” said Ann determinedly to them.

“I’ll……… be relying on you guys.” said Morgana slightly sadly to them.

“By the way, Morgana……… Are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?” asked Ann curiously to Morgana.

“What if he’s not both boy and girl? What if he’s a bus?” said Isamu.

“That is a possibility!” said Ann teasingly to Isamu.

“I wish I could deny it, but……… I just can’t be sure.” said Ryuji.

“Why not!?......... In any case, of course I’m male!” snapped Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji. “I mean, I………” added Morgana under his breath.

“………What is it?” asked Ann curiously to Morgana.

“No, it’s nothing! We’re done talking about it!” said Morgana as he shake his head a little before he glance at them. “Anyway, we now know that we can perform minor changes of hearts in Mementos. If we come across any eye-catching leads, it may be worth dealing with them for a bit of combat practice.”

“There weren’t any other outstanding ones though………” said Ann sullenly to Morgana.

“I bet we’ll get tons of ‘em if we can change someone famous and make the Phantom Thieves well-known. The big fish are our main targets after all.” said Ryuji with an excited grin on his face.

“First you need to find a way to get through your exams.” said Morgana, reminding them about the exams.

“I gotta study………” groaned Ryuji as he lowered his head in a pitiful manner.

“There, there, Ryuji………” said Isamu consolingly to Ryuji while unbeknownst to them, a guy is watching all of them talking together from a distance among the crowd, specifically on both Isamu and Ann.


	54. Chapter 54

After both Isamu and Morgana say goodbye to their friends and went home, they greeted Naoya and told him on where they go after school when he asked them why they came back late before Isamu went up to her room, put her bag and Morgana down on the table before she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she pull it out to see the messages.

RS: _Man, that Nakanohara guy was a piece of cake! If we can take down some kinda big target next, we’re totally gonna get famous._

AT: _Hey! We’re trying to help people, not get famous!_

RS: _But if people don’t know who we are, how’re we gonna give them any courage?_

IT: _Ryuji-kun may be right, Ann-chan._

RS: _See?_

AK: _You’re agreeing with him, Toudou-san?_

AT: _I don’t think that you’re necessarily wrong……… But should we really be doing this at all if we don’t have a reason like with Kamoshida?_

RS: _You mean we shouldn’t be sticking our noses into other people’s business?_

AK: _Then we’ll just have to find a reason for it, Ryuji. Like if they’re in trouble and decided to post their troubles into the website then we’ll help them out._

RS: _Yeah, exactly, Kurusu!_

AT: _I mean, I agreed with that. And I guess I was glad we were able to solved the stalker case._

RS: _Plus, what good are our Personas if we don’t use ’em for good? Don’t you agree, Toudou?_

IT: _Yeah. I want to help people._

AT: _Yeah……… You’re right._

RS: _We don’t got much time to be arguing over this either. The Madarame (?) guy that the Nakanohara guy told us in Mementos bothers me._

AT: _Yeah. But no getting carried away, you understand? And don’t do anything to stand out like fail all your exams._

RS: _Oh crap! Speaking of that, I haven’t studied at all………_

“Is it Ryuji, Lady Isamu? Did he mention anything about Mementos?” asked Morgana as Isamu finished messaging with her friends and put her phone in her blazer pocket.

“Yeah, he did, Morgana. He mention that he’s bother about the Madarame guy that Shadow Nakanohara told us.” replied Isamu.

“I see. We’ll worry about whoever this Madarame guy is after the exams, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana.

“Uh huh.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana, felt her phone vibrate with messages again, pull it out and she smiled when she saw that it’s Goro.

GA: _Hello, Isa. Have you study for the exams that are coming up soon?_

IT: _How mean of you, Goro! Of course I do plan on studying for the upcoming exams._

GA: _That’s good. I would hate to see you slack off and failed your exams, Isa._

IT: _Don’t you worry about me, I won’t slack off, Goro._

GA: _Okay then, good studying and good night, Isa._

IT: _You too, Goro, good night._

“You always smiled when you message with this Goro guy, Lady Isamu. Why?” asked Morgana in a jealous tone of voice to Isamu.

“Why are you asking, Morgana? Don’t tell me that you’re jealous?” said Isamu teasingly to Morgana.

“W-What? Of course I’m not jealous! Why should I be jealous that you’re messaging with some guy that I’ve never met before!” said Morgana in denial to Isamu’s words.

“Rrrright.” said Isamu as she smirk at Morgana’s denial attempt, approach and began firmly pinching and pulling his cheeks.

“S-Stop it, Lady Isamu!” protested Morgana as he try to pull his face away from her firm hands to no avail.

“Sure, only if you admit that you’re jealous, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“A-Alright, I admit that I’m jealous of this Goro guy that you’ve been messaging with every night, Lady Isamu! You happy now?” said Morgana as he scowled at Isamu.

“Yes, thank you very much for confessing, Morgana. That wasn’t so hard now, isn’t it? And for your information, this Goro guy is a close friend of mine for years.” said Isamu as she smiled at Morgana (who let out a humph sound at her as he look away from her) before she left the room to cleaned herself up, change into her pajamas and came back into the room to do some studying until she’s done, picked Morgana up and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**A few days later, the final day of exams………**

Both Isamu and Morgana went into Shibuya station before Isamu look around the station for her friends, saw both Akira and Ryuji standing not far to her right and she make her way toward them.

“Good morning, you two.” greeted Isamu.

“Good morning, Toudou-san.” Akira greeted back to her.

“Yeah, morning. So sleepy………” said Ryuji as he yawned tiredly. “I ended up pullin’ an all-nighter once I realised that today’s the last day of exams.”

“You? Staying up studying?” asked Morgana skeptically to Ryuji after he popped out of Isamu’s bag and leaned against her shoulder to glance at him.

“Nah, I gave up on the exam. I was playin’ some games, then before I knew it, it was morning.” sighed Ryuji as he slumped his back.

“I know what you mean but if you keep doing that, you’re going to failed, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu sympathetically then matter-of-factly to Ryuji.

“That’s what I told him a few minutes ago before you arrived, Toudou-san.” said Akira in a deadpan tone of voice to Isamu.

“Eh, it’ll be fine. Nobody’s expectin’ anything of me, so I don’t gotta worry about grades.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“You should be, Ryuji-kun.” sighed Isamu as she and Akira shake their heads in unison at Ryuji.

“Morning………” yawned Ann as she approach and stopped in front of them.

“Yo, look who else is yawnin’.” said Ryuji with a huge grin on his face as he, Akira, Isamu and Morgana turned to glance at Ann.

“Exams are almost over, so I thought I’d make one last effort across the finish line.” said Ann.

“Impressive, Lady Ann. You, Lady Isamu and Akira are quite different from this stupid blonde monkey we know.” said Morgana admiringly to both Isamu Akira and Ann.

“Huh? Don’t gimme that crap. Your brain’s tiny compared to mine.” snapped Ryuji as he glared at Morgana for insulting him.

“ _Oh boy, yet another argument between Morgana and Ryuji._ ” thought Isamu in exasperation.

“Size is meaningless if there’s nothing inside, you know.” said Morgana smugly to Ryuji.

“What was that!?” growled Ryuji as he stepped closer and glared at Morgana.

“Ugh, will you please shut up!? You’re gonna make me forget everything I memo-” Ann began reprimanding Ryuji before she stopped when she felt someone watching her, turned and look around for the person to no avail. “Am I imagining things………?” whisper Ann under her breath as she furrowed her brows.

“Hm? What is it, Ann-san?” asked Isamu when she noticed Ann looking around for something or someone.

“I don’t know, Isamu. I felt someone watching me………” replied Ann.

“Someone’s watching you?” said Isamu concernly to Ann before she felt someone watching her too. “Now that you mention it, I also felt someone watching me too.”

“What? You two see a groper or something?” said Ryuji.

“Who’s watching you two?” said Akira concernly to both Isamu and Ann before he look around for the person watching them to no avail as well.

“No, that’s not it. It’s……… nothing.” said Ann as she shake her head while Morgana had a frown look on his face.

After a few seconds, the train arrived in Shibuya station and Isamu, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana went into the train with the other passengers and they head off to Aoyama-Itchome station. Once

they’ve arrived in Aoyama-Itchome station and got off the train with the other passengers toward the escalators, the person who’s been watching both Isamu and Ann got off as well and followed them. “Oh my god, that guy got off!” gasped Ann after she turned around and finally spotted the person that’s been watching her and Isamu (who turned to look and saw the person as well) before she glance worriedly at Isamu. “Isn’t this bad………?”

“I know what you mean, Ann-san.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ann while Akira turned to find the person and Ryuji started yawning and raising his arms in the air (which annoy Ann).

“Hey! At least act like you care!” said Ann in annoyance at Ryuji.

“Fine……… Come on.” sighed Ryuji before he walked past them up the escalator and they followed after him. After they stepped out of the station, Ryuji then told Isamu and Ann to stand and act oblivious in front of the station’s entrance for the person to come to them while he and Akira watched and waited in front of a store not far to their right.

“It’ll be fine, Ann-san. The guys are not far from us and I’m here with you too.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ann.

“I know.” said Ann as she stiffly nodded to Isamu. Soon both Isamu and Ann heard the sound of footsteps and keys jingling approaching from behind them and they immediately turned around to glance at the person following them and they saw that the person is a tall and lean, fair-skinned, short dark blue-haired, dark grey-eyed, pretty-looking guy wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt, long black fitted pants (with some keys hanging out of his pants pocket) and black loafers on his feets as he had his hand stretch out to them just as both Akira and Ryuji quickly intercepted him and prevented him from coming any closer. The guy instantly stopped, lowered his hand and glance monotonously at them while they glance at him with confused looks on their faces.

“Hey, uh……… are you two sure it’s him? Or are you two just that self-conscious?” asked Ryuji as he glance at both Isamu and Ann.

“We’re pretty sure it’s him, Ryuji-kun.” confirmed Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

“Rgh, I’m not that-” sputtered Ann as her face turned red and she scowled at Ryuji.

“Is there something you want?” the guy asked politely to Ann (who scowled at him now before she approach and pointed an accusing finger at the guy).

“That’s our line! You were the one stalking us both!” yell Ann indignantly at the guy.

“Stalking you two………? That’s outrageous.” scoffed the guy as he brushed his blue bangs to the side.

“Then what do you call about someone who’s been watching and following me and Ann-san all the way from Shibuya station to Aoyama station, huh? If that’s not stalking then what is it?” said Isamu slightly coldly to the guy as she crossed her arms.

“That’s because………” said the guy hesitantly to Isamu before he got cut off by the sound of a car honking nearby them and they glance and saw a black-coloured luxury car parking next to them on the road before the tinted window of the car rolled down to reveal a long grey-haired (tied up into a ponytail), elderly man wearing a dark blue kimono with a light brown jacket over it.

“My goodness……… I had wondered why you left the car. So this is where your passion led. All is well that ends well.” said the elderly man as he smiled good-naturedly at them before he started laughing heartily.

“Okay. Mind explaining to us on why you follow Ann and Toudou-san?” asked Akira as he scowled at the guy while a feeling of jealousy started raising it’s head within Akira.

“I saw you two from the car……… and I couldn’t help myself from chasing after you two.” replied the guy as he closed his eyes and look away from them while raising his clench fist near his chest where his heart is. “I didn’t even noticed the calls from Sensei……… But thank goodness, I caught up to you two.” added the guy in relief to them.

“Ok………” said Ann unsurely as she sweat-dropped a little.

“What?” said Ryuji even more in confusion to the guy.

“What is your intention with them both?” said Akira, feeling a bit more jealous.

“You two are the women I’ve been searching for all this time! Please, won’t you two-” said the guy as he ignored Akira’s question and glance determinedly back at both Isamu and Ann (who blushed quite furiously at his bold statement).

“W-Wait! Hold on, we-” stammered Isamu.

“-Be the models for my next art piece!?” added the guy as he swept his left arm out dramatically (which make them glance and exchange confused and awkward looks with each other).

“I-beg your pardon? That’s what you want from us, to be your models?” said Isamu in a surprise tone of voice to the guy.

“ _Oh, thank goodness! I thought that this guy is asking them out on a date and I don’t want to see Toudou-san going with him……… Huh? Why the hell am I thinking like that for? Get a hold of yourself, Akira Kurusu!_ ” thought Akira before he mentally berated himself for thinking like that.

“Yes, exactly! All that I’ve drawn till now has been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else.” explained the guy to Ann before he glance at Isamu. “And you, that red hair plus those stormy grey eyes of yours is like a real-life Madonna that I simply must captured on canvas!”

“P-Passion?” repeated Ann.

“Real-life Madonna? Me?” said Isamu.

“This man’s highly suspicious, Lady Isamu!” hissed Morgana as he popped out of her bag and glared at the guy.

“Ain’t this a recruit for some shady business?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Isamu and Ann.

“Most definitely, Ryuji.” replied Akira.

“Will you two cooperate with me? What do you two say?” said the guy pleadingly to them.

“Hold your horses! Who are you anyways?” said Ryuji as he and Akira stepped in front of Isamu and Ann and scowled at the guy.

“Ah, where are my manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei’s High fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” said the guy as he introduced himself to them before he walked forward and pushed both Akira and Ryuji out of the way to get close to Isamu and Ann.

“Excuse me, Kitagawa-san. That was quite rude of you to pushed them away without apologizing and you’re invading our personal space.” said Isamu as she scowled at Yusuke.

“I’m Madarame-sensei’s pupil, and I’m being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.” explained Yusuke as he ignored Isamu’s words.

“Huh? Do you MEAN that Madarame? The one who was on “Good Morning Japan” the other day?” exclaimed Ann as she widened her eyes in surprise.

“The very same.” said Yusuke cordially.

“You know who that is?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Ann.

“He was introduced as a super-famous Japanese-style artist who’s been recognized all over the world.” Ann answer and explained to Ryuji.

“Hey, Kurusu-kun. Didn’t we heard Shadow Nakanohara said Madarame name to us in Mementos that day?” Isamu whisper to Akira.

“Yeah, he did, Toudou-san.” Akira whisper back to Isamu.

“Yusuke!” Madarame called out to him from the car.

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I’ll be right there!” said Yusuke as he glance apologetically at Madarame.

“That old guy’s Madarame………?” said Ryuji as he glance at Madarame while Yusuke glance back at both Isamu and Ann.

“Madarame-sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. I’ll be there to helped out on opening day. Please come by, you two. It’ll be great if you two could give me your answers in regard to be models then………” said Yusuke as he pull out 4 tickets from his pants pocket before he scowled at both Akira and Ryuji. “I bet you two have no interest in the fine arts, but I’ll give you two tickets too.” added Yusuke coldly to them.

“What was that!?” said Akira as he scowled at Yusuke (who ignored him) while both Isamu and Ann took 2 tickets from him and put the tickets into their bags.

“Well then, I hope to see you two there tomorrow!” Yusuke bade farewell to them before he turned, went into the car and the car drove him and Madarame down the road away from them.

“That guy’s as easy to read as a book………” said Ryuji as he briefly kicked the ground with his left foot before he stopped and glance at both Isamu and Ann. “You and Toudou are not plannin’ on going, are you two?” asked Ryuji.

“………I think I will.” replied Ann hesitantly to Ryuji.

“W-What!? You will?” said Ryuji, shocked at Ann.

“He did give us free tickets to go to the exhibition tomorrow so I think it’s better that we don’t waste the tickets.” said Isamu.

“I guess you got a point, Toudou-san.” said Akira.

“Crap! Look at the time! I’ll see you guys later.” swored Ann after she pull out her phone and look at the time before she quickly ran down the street in the direction of their school while Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana watched her run off.

“How dare he go after you and Lady Ann, Lady Isamu……… I’ve memorized that face of yours, Yusuke!” hissed Morgana as he bristled in anger at Yusuke for asking Isamu and Ann to be his models.

“Calm down, Morgana.” said Isamu as she try to calm Morgana down.

XXXX

“You became acquainted with Madarame’s pupil by chance?” asked Sae.

“Yes, that’s right.” replied Isamu as she slowly nodded to Sae.

“That’s a little too convenient. It makes me wonder if you’re telling the truth. But so be it. What I want to know most is your method.” said Sae. “It’s true that Madarame was an unforgivable criminal worthy of the scorn thrown at him. He was an adult who cultivated his own fame and fortune by sacrificing the livelihood of childrens……… But how did you discover such horrible deeds that were hidden all these years in such a short time?” asked Sae.

“How? In the Metaverse, of course, Sae-san.” replied Isamu weakly to Sae.

“This “Metaverse” business again………?” said Sae before she let out a sigh. “Fine. Let’s suppose that people’s hearts can be changed by stealing their treasures. Like you’ve said. If so, a different suspicion arises. People have gone mad or lose consciousness, never to recover……… like the subway accident in April. Depending on how you look at it, that could be taken as a phenomenon for a sudden change of heart too……… Were you and your accomplices related to those as well?” demanded Sae after she explained to Isamu.

“No, those horrible accidents caused by mental shutdowns or psychotic breakdowns weren’t our doings, Sae-san.” said Isamu firmly to Sae (who glance firmly at her to see if she’s lying or not, saw none and she slowly nodded to her).

“………Fine. Continue telling me about Madarame’s case. Keep it concise and only of the truth.” said Sae.

“………Understood, Sae-san.” said Isamu as she nodded to Sae before she try to remember back.


	55. Chapter 55

When Isamu and her friends arrived in Shujin Academy, they quickly went into their class, sat down and put away their bags before they prepared themselves for their final exams of the day.

“Today’s the last day of exams, huh, Lady Isamu.” asked Morgana almost quietly to Isamu (who nodded silently to him). “Whoa, I can see you spared almost no time in doing and get through the exam……… I’m pretty sure that you can passed the exam and get a good score.”

“We shall see whether I or the others will passed or not, Morgana.” replied Isamu almost quietly to Morgana as she kept on writing the essay in front of her.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in Shibuya station………**

“Mmmmmm, it’s over!” groaned Ann in joy and relief as she raised and stretch her arms above her.

“It’s over………” said Ryuji in a despair tone of voice before he glance at Isamu. “How ‘bout you, Toudou………?” asked Ryuji.

“I’m feeling confident, Ryuji-kun, thanks for asking.” replied Isamu with a relief smile on her face.

“You traitor!” hissed Ryuji as he scowled darkly at Isamu before he glance at Akira. “And you, Kurusu?”

“The same as Toudou-san, Ryuji.” said Akira cockily to Ryuji.

“You as well, Kurusu?” said Ryuji as he scowled at Akira now before he look away from him, pull out and glance at his phone instead. “Anyways, can we stop talkin’ about the exams? Like it or not, they’re gonna come back graded next week. Rather than focus on stuff that’s over with………”

“What’re you looking at?” asked Ann curiously at Ryuji.

“The usual site.” replied Ryuji as he briefly turned and raised his phone to show them the Phantom Aficionado Website before he glance back at it. “………It’s no use. There ain’t any new useful info. The number of post are getting’ less and less too………” added Ryuji as he frown in disappointment.

“I’m not letting this end as a one-hit wonder, OK?” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag with a scowl look on his face.

“There’s no point in getting antsy though.” said Ann. “I know! Why don’t we go eat lunch somewhere? We still have some money leftover from the other day.”

“I want sushi then! Or domestic-raised eel!” suggested Ryuji with a wide grin on his face.

“We don’t have THAT much left, Ryuji-kun.” sighed Isamu. “Just enough for us to go to a fast-food place or a small diner.”

“Then let’s go to either one of those places that you just suggested to us, Toudou-san.” said Akira.

“It’s settled then, let’s go!” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu before they left the station and head towards Big Bang Burger restaurant.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Big Bang Burger………**

“So……… since Kitagawa-kun gave us those tickets to Madarame’s exhibition tomorrow, we should go to see those fine arts.” said Ann as she sipped her 100 plus soda.

"Yeah, sure. And what about you guys, do you guys wanna go or not?” asked Isamu as she glance at Morgana, Akira and Ryuji while she munched on a fry.

“Don’t tell me. Was it love at first sight for you two with that Yusuke guy………?” said Morgana in a shock tone of voice to both Isamu and Ann (which make them gasped before they scowled at Morgana while Akira had a fuming look on his face).

“It’s not like that.” said Ann (who noticed that Akira had a fumed look on his face after Morgana mistakenly mention her and Isamu having love at first sight with Yusuke Kitagawa before she think about it and got her answer with a sly look on her face).

“Seriously, Morgana. Your mind wanders a bit too far.” scoffed Isamu.

“O-Of course not.” said Morgana in quick relief to them.

“When I was watching that special on TV, his artworks was pretty nice. Plus, we’ve got some free tickets from him. Besides, this could also be related to what we heard from Nakanohara in Mementos.” said Ann.

“………Madarame, was it?” asked Ryuji as he munched on his beef burger.

“What he said piqued my curiosity too, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu.

“Hrmm………” hummed Morgana.

“So how about it, you guys? We have the other 2 tickets so you guys wanna come with us to see and appreciate some fine arts for once?” asked Isamu for the second time to Morgana, Akira and Ryuji.

“Fine arts, huh………” said Ryuji as he look down and twirled the fry with his fingers a little.

“I suggest, we should all go together! Appreciating the fine arts builds character. A phantom thief who can’t identify an original from fakes is lame.” said Morgana smugly to them.

“Well, if Morgana say so………” said Ryuji as he pursed his lips.

“Guess we’ll be going with you girls then.” said Akira as he finish his cheese burger.

“It’s settled then.” said Ann as she smiled cheerfully to them.

“I’m looking forward to seeing those fine arts with you all.” said Isamu as she smiled at them as well.

“Just the phrase “going to an art exhibit” sounds kinda mature.” said Ann as she finish her 100 plus soda. “Let’s all meet at the art exhibit entrance tomorrow. Oh and, Akira-kun.” said Ann as she slyly glance at Akira.

“Yes, Ann?” said Akira as he glance at Ann, saw the sly look on her face and he instantly felt uneasy about it.

“Why don’t you escort Isamu-chan home? I heard that Shibuya is getting more dangerous lately.” suggested Ann slyly to Akira while she winked at Isamu.

“W-What!?” sputtered Akira.

“H-Huh!?” said Isamu, Morgana and Ryuji as they glance in confused unison at Ann.

“Well then, I’ll be going home now. See you guys tomorrow!” said Ann before she stood up and left Big Bang Burger. Soon after she left, Ryuji stood up, bade farewell to Isamu, Akira and Morgana before he went home as well, leaving Akira in the unable to deny position of escorting Isamu out of the fast-food place and to her uncle’s house (while Morgana went back into her bag all the way home).

“Look, I know Shibuya is getting more dangerous lately but if you don’t want to escort me home, then don’t forced yourself to do it, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“It’s fine, Toudou-san. Don’t worry about it.” said Akira without looking at her, not wanting her to see the embarrassed look on his face.

“If you say so, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders. After a few minutes, they arrived and stopped in front of Naoya’s house. “Well, here we are, Kurusu-kun. Thanks for escorting me home.” said Isamu as she smiled at him.

“N-No problem, Toudou-san. See you tomorrow.” said Akira as he smiled back at Isamu (which make her blush a little) before he turned around and walked away. Isamu watched him go for a few seconds (and felt her social link with Akira go up another level) before she went into the house, greeted and told Naoya about the art exhibition that she’ll be going with Morgana and her friends tomorrow before she went upstairs, briefly messaging with Ann and Ryuji on her phone, cleaned herself up and change into her pajamas before she and Morgana fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**The next day………**

Both Isamu and Morgana meet up with Akira, Ann and Ryuji in their rendezvous point in Central Street before they make their way toward the art exhibit together, stopped outside the entrance of the art exhibit and saw that a lot of people are already inside, looking, admiring and talking about the various arts hanging on the walls.

“So crowded………” groaned Morgana.

“That’s to be expected since Madarame is a famous elderly artist, Morgana.” said Isamu as she patted his head.

“It’ll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don’t stick your head out too much, alright?” whispered Ryuji as he scowled at Morgana (who scowled back at him before he listen and went back inside Isamu’s bag).

“You two came!” exclaimed Yusuke happily to both Isamu and Ann as he approach and stopped in front of them (which make Akira feel a bit jealous again).

“Hello, Kitagawa-san.” greeted Isamu politely to Yusuke.

“Um……… yeah.” said Ann.

“You two really came.” repeated Yusuke flatly to both Akira and Ryuji as he turned to frown at them.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with us coming with the girls?” said Akira sarcastically to Yusuke.

“Kurusu’s got a point. What’d you expect when you left us those tickets!?” retorted Ryuji as he scowled at Yusuke.

“Make sure that you two don’t get in the way of the other visitors.” said Yusuke coolly to them before he glance back at Isamu and Ann. “Come now. I’ll show you two around. I’d like to speak more about the pictures I’d like to draw too.”

“Ah, right. Of course.” said Isamu with a small nod of her head to Yusuke.

“Well, see you guys later.” said Ann as she and Isamu briefly glance at Akira and Ryuji before they followed Yusuke into the exhibition.

“Will you and Lady Ann be alright, Lady Isamu!?” said Morgana worriedly to Isamu from inside her bag. “What if he brings you two into the farthest corner of the exhibition, drags you two behind some paintings and tries something funny!?”

“What!? Now you’re just being paranoid and ridiculous, Morgana! There’s no way that he would do such a thing to me and Ann-san, so calm down and stay quiet inside the bag!” whisper Isamu in annoyance at Morgana (who reluctantly calm down and stay quiet).

XXXX

**Meanwhile………**

“Well, there goes the girls.” sighed Ryuji before he glance at Akira. “Are we really gonna “appreciate” the fine arts? Can’t we just go home already?”

“And leave Toudou-san and Ann behind in the exhibition? No. Why don’t we take a look around, at least?” said Akira.

“Fine. I guess we could do a quick pass through it once………” said Ryuji as he slumped down a little before he look up and around the exhibit. “Uh, which way are we supposed to start?” asked Ryuji.

“Let’s just go in, Ryuji.” replied Akira coolly to Ryuji and they went into the exhibition. Soon after they stepped in, they stopped when they saw Madarame standing and talking to a reporter, journalist and cameraman a few feet to their right and they decided to get closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination.” said the female reporter happily and politely to Madarame. “You have such expansive styles, it’s hard to believe that it all stems from one person……… Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?” asked the female reporter.

“Well……… It is rather difficult to put into words……… They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring.” replied Madarame as he grasped his chin thoughtfully to the female reporter.

“Naturally, you say?” repeated the female reporter.

“What’s important is too distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame.” said Madarame as he slowly nodded to the female reporter. “My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty.”

“………A shack?” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and with a frown look on his face.

“I see……… so the act of emptying one’s mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we could hear the word “shack” coming from the great artist Madarame.” said the female reporter.

“You would understand if you saw it, Hahahaha………” chuckled Madarame.

“Wasn’t the word “shack” something………” said Ryuji.

“Odd?” added Akira.

“Madarame-san is actually here!?” said a sharp-eyed female visitor excitedly as she suddenly approach Madarame and the news people interviewing him.

“He’s over there!” said another excited man.

“I’m so glad I came on opening day!” gushed a fangirl as well before a horde of excited admirers rushed forward past Akira and Ryuji while they uncaringly shoving and elbowing them away.

“Hey, stop pushin’………! There’s way too many people!” yell Ryuji.

“Come on, we’ve no choice but to head for the exit now, Ryuji!” yell Akira as he and Ryuji shoved their way past the people toward the exit. “ _I hope the girls and Morgana won’t be too mad at us when they saw that we’re not in the exhibit._ ” thought Akira concernly in his mind.

XXXX

**Back to the girls, Morgana and Yusuke.........**

“We didn’t know that there were so many types of Japanese arts.” said Ann as she glance and admired at the painting of a black cat.

“I agreed. Each one of them is beautiful in different colours, textures and styles.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ann.

“Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all of these by himself. He’s special.” explained Yusuke.

“Is that so?” said Isamu.

“There you are, Yusuke.” said Madarame as he approach and stopped near Yusuke.

“Sensei!” said Yusuke as he quickly turned and bowed to Madarame (who smiled and nodded to him before he glance at Isamu and Ann).

“Ah, the two girls from yesterday. Are you two enjoying the exhibit?” asked Madarame.

“Yes, we do, Madarame-san. They’re all very beautiful and interesting.” replied Isamu.

“I don’t know how to put it into words……… but it’s really amazing.” said Ann.

“You two are sensing something from the artworks……… That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction.” said Madarame as he smiled quite happily to them before he glance at Yusuke. “I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you all will excuse me.” Madarame told Yusuke before he turned around and take his leave.

“ _I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke?” What does he mean by that?_ ” thought Isamu slightly suspiciously in her mind about some of Madarame’s words to Yusuke.

“You’d imagine artists would be difficult to approach……… but he seems really friendly.” said Ann as she smiled at Yusuke.

“Indeed.” said Yusuke as he turned back and smiled slightly at Ann before she and Isamu turned and glance at another painting of a mountain in the distance with both sides covered with thick-looking trees while grasses and dozens of different coloured flowers stands in the middle of it.

“Oh, this is it-the painting I wanted to see in person.” said Ann happily to Yusuke.

“………This one?” said Yusuke as he walked up and glance uncertainly at her.

“What do you think about this painting, Isamu-chan?” Ann asked Isamu.

“Huh? Uh well, this painting is really impressive too and I can sense a strong feeling of anger and frustration emanating from it, Ann-san.” replied Isamu. “It’s hard for me to think that someone as polite and cheerful as Madarame-san could paint and produce such a painting………” added Isamu to Yusuke (who clutched his chest with his fist and had a grimaced look on his face).

“Is something wrong?” asked Ann when she noticed the grimace look on Yusuke’s face.

“Are you feeling unwell, Kitagawa-san?” asked Isamu concernly to Yusuke when she noticed as well.

“Don’t mind me, you two.” replied Yusuke calmly to them (which deepen the suspicious feeling inside Isamu). “There are much better pieces than……… this one. Come now, this way, you two.” Yusuke added to them before he turned and walked away to the next painting.

“H-Hey!” yell Ann before she followed him.

“Hm, I wonder………” thought Isamu as she glance back and forth at the painting and at Yusuke before she decided to dismiss her suspicious thinking for now and went after Ann and Yusuke.

XXXX

**In the station walkway.........**

“We finally got away from those excited crowd. Are you okay, Ryuji?” asked Akira concernly to Ryuji as he leaned his back against the tall railing.

“Not really, Kurusu. One of the old ladies totally elbowed me………” groaned Ryuji as he sat down on the ground next to Akira. “But thanks to that, I remember now.”

“Hang on, Ryuji. What about Toudou-san, Ann and Morgana?” said Akira as he furrowed his brow at Ryuji.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Kurusu……… Anyway, it’s about a post online.” said Ryuji as he search for the Phantom Aficionado Website, found it and he turned his phone around to show the post to Kurusu. “Here, look at this.” said Ryuji.

“There you guys are!” snapped Isamu as she and Ann stomped up to them with annoy looks on their faces.

“Why’d you guys leave without us!?” added Ann in more annoyance to them.

“You two got it all wrong; we got dragged into this huge crowd and-” said Ryuji as he sweat-dropped a little at their harsh words before he briefly shook his head and show the post on his phone to them both. “………Eh, anyways. You two gotta look into this too. This post might be about Madarame.”

“A post about Madarame, huh?” said Isamu.

“What’s it say?” asked Ann.

“ _A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil’s work. Only his public face is shown on TV._ ” replied Ryuji.

“Plagiarizing!?” gasped Ann as she took several steps back while staring at them with shock looks on their faces.

“I didn’t think much of it when I first saw it, but hearing “shack” and “Madarame” triggered it.” said Ryuji as he nodded to Ann before he glance back at his phone. “ _His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog………_ ” Ryuji continue reading the post from his phone to them.

“That’s terrible of him!” said Isamu, starting to feel a bit angry at Madarame.

“Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm………?” said Morgana with a scowl look on his face.

“If this is real, it’ll be a huge scandal.” said Ryuji with a wide and excited grin on his face.

“I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted this. I mean, he IS a pupil of Madarame.” said Ann as she grasped her chin with her hands thoughtfully.

“I doubt that, Ann-san. It could be someone else who hated Madarame and who posted that on the website.” said Isamu with a shake of her head.

“Toudou’s got a point, Ann. It’s anonymous and all………” said Ryuji.

“In that case……… It’s possible that the Madarame we heard about from Nakanohara in Mementos is referring to the same one.” said Morgana.

“An elderly man like that doing such a thing………?” said Ann sullenly to herself and to them.

“It just goes to show that we can’t judge a book by it’s cover.” said Isamu.

“I wonder if we can ask that Shadow from earlier about this.” muttered Ann to herself and to the others. “Oh. Actually, we just need to talk to him in reality.”

“And how do we go about that? Are we gonna explain it all, startin’ with Mementos?” said Ryuji in a deadpan tone of voice to Ann.

“Besides, if we make a move out in the open, there’s the possibility that Madarame will find out.” said Morgana.

“Oh……… Yeah, right………” murmured Ann in disappointment.

“Hey, what do you think about Madarame, Kurusu? Doesn’t he seem suspicious?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Akira.

“Yeah, he does, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji before Akira could say anything.

“I know, right. This all fits way too well to just be a coincidence.” said Ryuji in an agreeing tone of voice to Isamu. “If this post is legit, ain’t this the kinda target we’re been waitin’ for?”

“Well, yeah but……… Is it really true………?” said Ann doubtfully to them.

“By the way, what’d you two do about the whole modelling thing?” asked Ryuji.

“Kitagawa-san gave us both his contact info and also the address to his sensei’s atelier.” replied Isamu.

“He did said he lives there, right? Perfect timing.” said Ryuji as he stood up with a wide smile on his face. “Let’s try goin’ there tomorrow! We’re off to Madarame’s house right after school!”

“Huh? You want us to model tomorrow!?” said Ann as she and Isamu gaped in shock at Ryuji (while Akira scowled at Ryuji, who didn’t noticed). “This is too sudden………”

“No kidding.” added Isamu in agreement with Ann.

“What? We’re just gonna talk to Kitagawa.” said Ryuji, giving them an odd look.

“Oh, that’s what you meant………” said Ann in a relief tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Next time, be more specific, alright, Ryuji-kun?” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji (who nodded to her) before all of them bade farewell to each other, split up and went home.


	57. Chapter 57

**The next day, in the classroom………**

“Oh yeah, the great artist Madarame is holding an exhibition in Shibuya right now, isn’t he?” said Inui-sensei to the students after he stopped his lecture. “I’ve gone to see his works a number of times. Goodness, are they magnificent! The moment I saw them, I knew he was something else.”

“ _If only you knew that all those beautiful artworks weren’t actually painted by him._ ” thought Isamu quite darkly about Madarame before she remember back when she decided to check more website rumors about Madarame plagiarizing other people’s artworks on her laptop in her room last night and managed to find and read some more.

“By the way, you seem far removed from the arts, Toudou-san.” said Inui-sensei as he glance at Isamu (which snapped her out of her thoughts as she glance at Inui-sensei). “Do you know who created the piece which sold for the highest price back in the 20th century?” asked Inui-sensei.

“Van Gogh.” replied Isamu.

“That’s correct. It seems you know a thing or two after all.” said Inui-sensei with a slightly impressed look on his face at her as he briefly clapped his hands. “That piece was purchased for the equivalent of 18 billion yen, and it sold for even more later. However, since the turn of the 21st century, a new record has been set practically every year.”

“Hey, did you know that? I had no idea!” said a black-haired student.

“Maybe she’s actually a smart student? I’m kind of surprised.” said a brown-haired student to the black-haired student. “Oh, shoot! The teacher’s glaring at us!”

“Wow, good job answering that, Lady Isamu! Looks like all your studies for the exams of the past few nights have paid off!” whisper Morgana proudly to Isamu.

“Why, thank you, Morgana.” Isamu whisper back to him as she smiled at him.

“People put a serious amount of passion and money into art. If I had that kind of money, I wouldn’t mind having a painting or two myself, hahahaha………” said Inui-sensei before he chuckle a little.

“Seems like art can make you a tidy sum. Let’s see with our own eyes whether or not the accusations of him stealing art are true. You’re meeting Lady Ann and the others after school, right? Let’s go when class let out!” whisper Morgana firmly to Isamu (who nodded to him).

XXXX

**A few hours later………**

After school ended for the day, Isamu, Akira, Morgana, Ann and Ryuji head toward the station, got onto the train heading to Shibuya and Isamu, Akira and Ann managed to find and sat down on some empty seats (Ann purposely let Akira sit next to Isamu, which fluster him and Isamu a little) while Ryuji had no choice but to stood in front of them.

“Phantom thieves goin’ by train……… This ain’t any different from how I get home from school, y’know.” grumbled Ryuji sullenly to them.

“Or what? Would you rather take a taxi or walk from Shujin Academy all the way to Shibuya?” suggested Isamu mischievously to Ryuji.

“Uh, no thanks, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he briefly shake his head at her.

“The train is the fastest way to go. Plus, we can bring pets on here.” said Ann.

“Hey, who’re you calling a pet!?” snapped Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and scowled at Ann.

“Shhh! Calm down, Morgana!” said Isamu as she quickly scratch the back of his ears and rubbed his back to attempt to calm him down.

“Dude, be quiet! We didn’t paid the pet fare.” said Ryuji as he look around at the other passengers with a worry look on his face.

“I’m the one guiding you all to your destination! You all should be calling me “Master”!” exclaimed Morgana as he scowled weakly at them all.

“Ooh, a kitty!” said an innocent little girl as she approach them and glance at Morgana.

“Er, shoot………!” said Ann as she glance in surprise at the little girl.

“Is that your pet, miss? I heard it meowing!” asked the little girl excitedly to Isamu.

“Uh, no, you got the wrong idea, little one. It’s just a stuffed toy.” Isamu lied to the little girl.

“Yeah, it’s just a toy. It meows when you pressed on it’s head.” said Ann as she smiled and nodded nervously to the little girl.

“You heard her, Toudou. Press on it’s head.” said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu with a grin on his face.

“This is ridic-” said Morgana indignantly to Ryuji before he got cut off by Isamu pressing her hand gently on his head. “Me-Mewwww………” meowed Morgana.

“Woweeeee! Again! Again!” said the little girl as she jumped excitedly.

“Uh, well………” said Isamu as she sweatdropped a little at the little girl before she noticed Akira putting his hand on Morgana’s head with a mischievous look on his face.

“ _Time to button mash!_ ” thought Akira as he began patting Morgana’s head furiously, causing him to meow and his head to bobbed up and down non-stop until Isamu quickly smacked his hand away and gave him a disapproving look while Morgana groaned and flopped weakly against the side of her bag.

“Ahahaha, that’s so funny! I wanna hear it again!” laughed the little girl innocently to them.

“I just threw up in my mouth………” said Morgana weakly to Isamu.

“Seriously………” said Ryuji as he shake his head exasperatedly at Morgana before a woman’s voice announced to them that they’ve arrived in their next stop and the doors will open on the left side.

“Oh, this is our stop! Well, see you later! Bye bye!” Ann quickly bade farewell to the little girl.

“Mm-hm! Bye bye!” the little girl bade farewell back to Ann before she turned around and walk back the way she came from.

Soon after the little girl walked away and the train stopped and opened it’s left doors, Isamu and her friends stepped out of the train into the station and Isamu quickly bring Morgana to the closest washroom to helped him wash his mouth until it’s clean. Both Isamu and Morgana then left the washroom, rejoin their friends before they walked out of the station, went into and walk past Central Street toward the residential area and they began to look around for the shack building where Yusuke and Madarame live in.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the SIU director’s office.........**

“Suguru Kamoshida……… Former Olympian……… Teacher at Shujin Academy……… Reason for turning himself in is……… a heavy conscience, huh………” muttered the SIU director to himself before he leaned back in his chair. “The human mind doesn’t change that easily……… let alone their natural temperament.” added the SIU director even more to himself before he stood up from his chair, walked toward and stopped to look out and down at the dozens of houses, shops and other buildings below through the window. “Shujin Academy……… Seems doubtful……… Perhaps I’ll have someone look into this, just in case………”

XXXX

After a while of Isamu and her friends searching around the area for the shack building, they finally found and stopped in front of the shack building (which turns out to be a very old and rundown building built with dozens of different cuts and sizes folded sheet of slightly rusted brown and grey metals nailed onto each other around it unlike the other modern-looking houses surrounding it).

“Is……… that it?” asked Ryuji hesitantly to the others.

“We’re at the right address. The door plate does say “Madarame”.” replied Ann.

“Uhhh……… you ring the bell, Toudou.” said Ryuji as he briefly raised and swung his right arm around a little.

“Me? Fine, you scaredy-cat. I hope that the walls don’t collapse if I ring the bell………” said Isamu.

“No one sneeze or we’ll blow this house down, OK?” said Morgana teasingly to Isamu (which make her scowled at him).

“We’re not wolves, Morgana.” said Akira exasperatedly to Morgana as Isamu raised her hand and pressed the doorbell on the wall next to the front door.

“Who is it? Sensei is currently-” asked the voice of Yusuke from the speaker below the doorbell.

“Hello, it’s us, Toudou and Takamaki, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu toward the speaker.

“I’ll be right out!” exclaimed Yusuke’s surprised voice to Isamu through the speaker before it went off.

“People really do live here………” said Ryuji disbelievingly as he briefly scratch the back of his head before the door to the shack opened up to reveal Yusuke.

“Toudou-san and Takamaki-san-” Yusuke greeted them both before he noticed both Akira and Ryuji standing behind them and he narrowed his eyes at them. “………You two are here, as well?”

“Yes, what’s wrong with that?” said Akira as he narrowed his eyes back at Yusuke.

“ _Oh my! He’s slowly falling for Isamu-chan but I wonder if the same thing will happen to her too?_ ” thought Ann mischievously in her mind as she glance back and forth at Akira, Isamu and Yusuke.

“Hey.” Ryuji greeted him before he got down to business. “Sorry, but we ain’t here to talk about the modelling thing. There’s something we gotta ask you. Is it true Madarame’ plagiarizin’ stuff? He’s abusin’ people too, yeah?”

“Are you serious?” asked Yusuke flatly to Ryuji.

“We read about it online.” replied Ryuji before he pull out his phone, turned it and showed the Phan-site forum post to Yusuke.

“This………?” said Yusuke as he walked closer to glance at the Phan-site forum post on Ryuji’s phone with his arms crossed before he raised and pressed his hand against his forehead and started laughing. “Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? If he hated childrens so much to harm them, he would never allow pupils into his home! And I’m the one residing here and studying under him. I’m saying it’s not true, so it’s beyond doubt.” said Yusuke, defending Madarame while his right eye twitch a little.

“ _Gotcha._ ” thought Isamu as she noticed the twitching of his right eye.

“Are you really sure about that?” asked Akira.

“You might be lyin’ about it!” retorted Ryuji as he scowled at Yusuke.

“That……… That is utter rubbish.” said Yusuke hesitantly as he look away with a frown look on his face before he glance back at them. “I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you all see now! If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life too, you will rue this day!” snapped Yusuke as he glared angrily at them.

“………You really think that?” asked Ann in disbelief to Yusuke before Madarame emerged and walked out of the shack.

“Yusuke! What’s the matter? I heard you yelling.” asked Madarame as he frowned at them (which make them had surprised looks on their faces when they saw him appearing and coming out).

“These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!” replied Yusuke.

“………Forgive them, Yusuke.” said Madarame as he shake his head and smiled lightheartedly to them. “They must’ve heard some bad rumors and came in worry for their friends safety.”

“………Understood, Sensei.” said Yusuke reluctantly to Madarame as he lowered his head to look down at the ground.

“Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like myself could be liked by everyone.” said Madarame before he chuckle a little.

“That’s not what we meant………” said Ann hesitantly to Madarame.

“I’m sorry to have butt in on your conversation. However, I do have neighbours around. Won’t you all please keep it down? Now, if you’ll all excuse me.” said Madarame sternly to them before he smiled at them again, turned around and went back into the shack while Yusuke glance at them with a grimaced look on his face before he bowed to them.

“That was discourteous of me……… I’m sorry.” Yusuke apologized to them before he got an idea and perked up. “I know! I think you all will be able to believe in Sensei if all of you saw that painting.” said Yusuke as he pull out his phone, turned it on and showed them the painting of a long black-haired, red dress beautiful woman in front of a yellow moon and a thick-looking branch, with her face looking gently and lovingly down at something while the bottom half of the painting is covered with pale purple mist and with Madarame’s watermark on the left side of the painting. “It’s his maiden work as well as his most representative piece- it’s titled “Sayuri”.”

“Sayuri”………?” asked Isamu.

“This was the painting that inspired me to become an artist.” replied Yusuke.

“It’s so beautiful………” said Ann in awed at the painting.

“Yeah, it truly is.” said Akira in agreement with Ann.

“I don’t know all this fine-art stuff, but even I can tell that this is impressive………” said Ryuji.

“When I first saw you two, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting………” said Yusuke as he put his phone back into his pocket and nodded to Isamu and Ann.

“Really? Us?” said Isamu hesitantly to Yusuke.

“I wish to pursue beauty like this.” said Yusuke as he smiled gently then bowed politely to both Isamu and Ann. “And I believe drawing you two will be part of that pursuit. I implore you two; seriously consider my offer.”

“………I guess we could think and consider about it, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu.

“Thank you, Toudou-san.” said Yusuke as he glance and smiled gratefully to Isamu. “And I’m sorry that you all took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. I hope that we can discuss this further another time. If you all will excuse me, then.” added Yusuke before he bade farewell to them, turned and went back into the shack and closed the door behind him.

After Yusuke went back into the shack, Isamu and her friends then left the shack, walked across the street and they stand or leaned against the sidewalk railing.


	58. Chapter 58

“Those two……… seem like nice guys, don’t they?” said Ryuji uncertainly to Isamu, Akira, Morgana and Ann.

“Maybe the Madarame we heard from Nakanohara’s Shadow in Mementos is another different person.” said Ann as she briefly scratch her head.

“I don’t think so, Ann-san, Ryuji-kun. It’s impossible that there’s another man named Madarame who’s also a master of the Japanese fine arts like that Madarame living inside that shack with Yusuke.” said Isamu firmly to them both.

“You could be wrong about it, Toudou.” said Ryuji before he sighed a little. “Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too………”

“How’s the Meta-Nav?” asked Morgana as he glance at Isamu before she pull out her phone to glance at the app, same goes for Akira, Ryuji and Ann and they had surprised looks on their faces when they saw Madarame’s full name was already registered inside the opened app on her phone.

“Hey, the app………” said Ryuji.

“Was it picking up our conversation………?” said Ann hesitantly to them.

“Most probably, Ann, Ryuji. But this clearly means that Madarame does have a Palace!” said Akira as he furrowed his brows.

“But why!?” said Ann as she crossed her arms and had a shock look on her face.

“I’m sure we’ll know why soon enough, Ann-san.” said Isamu.

“Madarame”, “plagiarism”……… and then “shack”, huh? These seem to be the keywords.” said Morgana.

“For real though, what the hell’s goin’ on!?” demanded Ryuji. “Does an old man like him really have a Palace………!?”

“We have the person’s name, his wrongdoings and the location. All that’s left is the “what” that Madarame mistakes this shack for to enter his Palace.” said Morgana calmly to them.

“You mean……… like how Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?” asked Ann as she glance at Morgana.

“That’s right. Let’s try saying some things. They can be random guesses.” suggested Morgana.

“It’s a bit sudden, though………” muttered Ryuji as he briefly scratch his head a little.

"Why don’t we start with “castle”?” said Ann.

“ _No candidate found._ ” said the robotic female voice from the app.

“Then, what about “prison”?” said Ryuji.

“ _No candidate found._ ”

“Exhibition”?” said Akira.

“ _No candidate found._ ”

“Ugh, what a pain!” groaned Ryuji. “Jail”! “Warehouse”! And “Guidance counselin’ office”! Might as well add “Farm”!” Ryuji suggested one place after another but they all got rejected by the voice from the app, which make him slumped in disappointment.

“………Should we come back another time?” asked Morgana hesitantly to Isamu.

“No, Morgana. We’re not giving up yet.” replied Isamu firmly to Morgana.

“A building that’s related to artists……… If we think from there, what would it be………?” said Ann.

“Hm……… How about “Art school”?” suggested Isamu.

“ _No candidate found._ ”

“Art supply store”?”

“ _No candidate found._ ”

“Art museum”?”

“ _Candidate found. Beginning navigation._ ” said the voice before Isamu and her friends saw and felt the atmosphere around them started to turned purple and warped a little, which surprises them.

“Beginning navigation………” Whoa, really!?” exclaimed Ryuji before they got transported from the real world into the Metaverse world, their uniforms immediately change into their thieves outfits and they found themselves standing in the parking lot in front of a large shiny, golden museum building with some skylights shining up into the night sky and with large gold and red words saying “The museum of Madarame’s artworks” hanging on the museum wall next to the museum.

“Hey, when did you activate the Nav!? You surprised me!” yell Mona in surprise to them.

“Didn’t have much of a choice. I think we just happened to get it right.” said Skull as he glance at Mona and shrugged his shoulders.

“What if I haven’t noticed, and then wandered off and got caught by an enemy!?” argued Mona as he bristled in anger at Skull.

“You prolly woulda figured it out once you started walkin’ on two legs.” said Skull, rolling his eyes.

“Grrr………” growled Mona as he crossed his arms and look away from Skull.

“So even you can slip into the Metaverse without realizing it, Mona?” asked Panther.

“Yup, in a place with minimal cognitive distortion, the differences can be subtle.” Mona answer and explain to Panther.

“Forget that……… Look, everyone!” said Skull as he raised his hand and pointed a finger at the large museum building in front of them. “That shack is seriously some kinda museum!?”

“ _Oh dear, this building is so gaudy and shiny that it burns my poor eyes._ ” thought Jester sarcastically in her mind.

“Let’s go check it out!” suggested Panther to Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona and they nodded to her before they make their way toward the museum only to stopped in their tracks when they saw a large and long line of “people” standing and waiting outside the entrance of the museum in anticipation to went in.

“It’s so extravagant……… to the point that it’s gaudy.” said Panther as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “It’s a museum……… right?”

“Duh.” said Jester in an “isn’t it obvious” tone of voice to Panther.

“So him telling the reporters and cameramen of him distancing himself from worldly desires like money and fame back in the exhibition is a total lie, huh?” thought Spade in annoyance in his mind.

“This is Madarame’s?” asked Skull in confusion to Mona.

“A Palace is a scenery driven by desires, just like how Kamoshida’s Palace is a castle.” Mona answer and explain to Skull.

“Madarame’s artwork is on display at museums in reality too, though.” Panther pointed out to them. “His exhibit was popular, and people already respect him. Why would he fantasize about a museum?”

“You got a point……… It ain’t related to plagiarism and abuse too.” said Skull as he nodded in agreement to Panther.

“Let’s try looking around. Racking our brains here won’t do us any good.” suggested Mona.

“Right. That aside……… Ain’t a museum a must for phantom thieves!?” said Ryuji enthusiastically to them.

“Most definitely. But we must also look out for traps too.” said Jester excitedly then cautiously to her teammates and with a smirk on her face. “Now that’s our Jester, being daring yet careful at the same time. I feel the same too.” said Mona.

“ _She reminds me a little bit of those women in the old and new James Bond movies._ ” thought Spade as he glance a little admiringly at Jester before he noticed Panther staring slyly at him and he quickly look away.

“But man, just look at that insane crowd………” said Skull as he glance at the large crowd of “people”. “………Are we going to have to wait in that gigantic line with those people?”

“Don’t be stupid. We’re not going in the front entrance.” retorted Mona as he scowled at Skull.

“But there’s a high wall around the building………” said Panther with a frown look on her face.

“Then what and how do you think we should go into the museum then, Mona?” asked Spade.

“We’ll just have to find our way up and over it then. In any case, let’s get going!” replied Mona.

Jester and her teammates then run through the parking lot, climbed and jumped up onto a truck that’s conveniently parked next to the wall before they jumped over the wall and landed inside a side garden that had a fountain in the middle of it (and Jester uses her “Third Eye” skill to find and break hidden treasures and obtained “Sooty Kettles”, “Crappy Portrait” and “Plastic Frame” standing in different corners of the garden), run across the garden, climbed onto and jumped over one short pillar after another until they jumped onto a tall narrow path, run down the path toward the walls and they climbed and jumped their way up the walls (while the shadows dressed as security guards patrolling around outside the museum didn’t noticed them) and they reached onto the roof of a small side room, which had some AC units on it and a long triangular-shaped skylight in the middle of it with one of it’s windows open.

“Ooh! The skylight’s open! I think we can get in here.” said Skull enthusiastically to them as he approach and open the window wider and glance down at the room below.

“But it’s a pretty far drop……… Will we be able to get back out this way?” said Panther worriedly to them.

“Hehe, don’t worry……… I’ve a rope! I’m our tool specialist, after all!” said Mona confidently to Panther as he pull out a bundle of rope from somewhere inside his outfit behind him. “So, what’s your call, Jester? Want to head inside?” asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

“Pretty good of you to bring a rope, Mona. Well then, let’s do this.” replied Jester as she nodded to Mona before she took the rope from him, tie the rope tightly around the leg of an AC unit before she threw the other through the open skylight and onto the top of a balcony wall and Jester and her teammates climbed their way through the open skylight, landed on the balcony wall before they jumped and landed safely on the floor of the room, stood up to look around and saw that the room only had three long, bright green-coloured couches in the middle of the room and several wavering paintings of young guys and girls hanging on the walls with sealed-up doors between them.

“………It’s quiet. Almost too quiet.” said Mona somberly to them.

“H-Hey……… This……… It’s moving………” said Panther as she glance in surprise at one of the wavering paintings.

“C’mon, we’re in a Palace. That ain’t anything to be freakin’ out over.” said Skull as he rolled his eyes at Panther.

“Hmm, the Palace reflects it’s ruler’s heart……… we may want to check these paintings out.” said Mona.

“Alright. Everyone, let’s spread out and check each of these paintings and then we regroup to discuss what’s wrong with these paintings.”

Jester told her teammates before they split up to see and check each of the paintings, including herself. After a few seconds, they regroup to discuss the paintings and found out that each of the paintings had the names and ages of people written on it instead of titles. Jester and her teammates then move on to the next larger room, look around and saw that there’s more wavering paintings of young guys and girls before they check them out and saw more names and ages written on them too then they move on to another, smaller room and they stopped in their tracks to discuss more about it.

“Hey, this doesn’t make any sense……… Madarame’s famous for having a variety of art styles……… But all the portraits on display here all look the same……… This is way different from what was at the-” said Panther confusingly to them before she got cut off by Skull.

“Wait a sec!” exclaimed Skull in surprise to them before he suddenly rushed forward, stopped and glance at a distorted painting of a familiar-looking business man. “Ain’t this that guy we saw and fought in Mementos………? Y’know, the one who was shit-talkin’ Madarame………” said Skull.

“Hey, you’re right, Skull. It is a portrait of him!” said Spade.

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara. His name’s written on it.” said Mona as he glance at the name on the painting.

“Dude, I don’t get it! Why’s there a paintin’ of him in here too!? And more important, why’s his name written under it?” said Skull confusingly to them.

“You’re right……… Doesn’t art usually have like, the title of the piece or the artist’s name?” added Panther uncomfortably.

“I think I know why, everyone. I think……… that each of the portraits of these guys and girls are former pupils of Madarame’s.” said Jester grimly to them.

“Are you for real!?” said Skull in shock at Jester.

“Think about it, Skull! Nakanohara-san’s portrait is here and he told us that he used to be a former pupil of Madarame. Isn’t that answer enough that the rest of these paintings of guys and girls here are his pupils?” explained Jester as she hold out and gestured her arms at the paintings around them.

“……… You know what, I think she’s right, Skull.” said Spade in agreement with Jester.

"But if what she said is true, then does that mean that Kitagawa-kun’s portrait’s here with them too?” said Panther. "“Only one way to find out, Panther. Let’s keep looking.” said Jester to Panther before they turned around, make their way toward the other end of the room, stopped and glance at the final painting hanging on the wall, which turns out to be a painting of Yusuke.

“On my god, you’re right, Jester. It’s a painting of Kitagawa-kun.” said Panther in a shock tone of voice to Jester.

“It says “Yusuke Kitagawa”. There’s no mistaking it.” said Mona grimly to them.

“But still, when we went over to the shack just before we entered this place, we saw only Yusuke and Madarame there. We didn’t see any other pupils of Madarame with them.” Skull pointed out.

“They must have left or been thrown out by Madarame himself until Kitagawa-kun is the only pupil left.” said Jester, feeling sad for the pupils then angry at Madarame. “Taking into account what that Nakanohara guy said to us in Mementos earlier, things are getting clearer.” said Mona as he frown and crossed his arms. “All right, let’s keep investigating. We need something to further confirm our deductions, Jester.” added Mona to them and they all nodded to him before they walked out of the small room and into a waiting room (which had a crescent-shaped information table with small computers and telephones on it, two flat-screen TV hanging on the wall behind the desk, a brochure rack with dozens of brochures in it standing in front of the desk (which make Jester approach and take one of the shiny brochure out of the rack that turns out to be half of the map of the museum), several blue, yellow and green-coloured couches, two shiny, sealed up treasure chests on two tables next to two staircases, one which leads to the small room that they just came out from while the other one leads up to another floor).

Jester and her teammates then make their way toward the 2 treasure chests, opened them and obtained “Protect Mask”, “Training Whip”, “Pearl” and “Snuff Soul” items before they turned and went through the door into a circular-shaped room behind the waiting room, saw and approach a giant, golden swirling sculpture of several young guys and girls raising and holding their arms up at Madarame standing above and on their hands (while dozens of banners with Madarame’s name written on them hanging on the ceiling and swaying back and forth around the sculpture).

“Hm……… Look at this.” said Mona as he glance and gestured at the sculpture to them.

“The Infinite Spring”?” said Panther as she read out the title words on the plague below the sculpture to them before she decided to read out the summary words below the title. “A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!” finished Panther with an angry look on her face before she glance at the others. “Hey……… This is most likely about the plagiarism, right………?” said Panther.

“Definitely. This sculpture proves it.” said Spade as he glared at the sculpture.

“Dammit, what a phony geezer!” snapped Skull as he stomped his foot.

“In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn’t even quality as an artist if this is true. He’s stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood.” said Mona.

“ _How unforgivable! Another disgusting adult like that Kamoshida!_ ” thought Jester angrily in her mind about Madarame.

“About those portraits of people that you assumed correctly are pupils of Madarame, Jester……… They must be his cognition of them.” said Mona as he turned around and glance at Jester. “Plus, the words on this plague even says that they have no worth. Couldn’t this be about the abuse? Madarame will keep them around as long as they’re useful to him, but the moment they’re not………” added Mona before he trailed off into silence.

“He’s treating them like slaves or tools!” said Panther as she shook her head.

“Why’s Yusuke keepin’ quiet about this! He’s got no reason to cover this up!” snapped Skull quite loudly and angrily about Yusuke.

“Maybe he can’t. He did say that he owes Madarame his life for being taken in………” said Panther sullenly to Skull.

“But still………!” protested Skull.

“Calm down, Skull.” said Spade calmly to Skull and managed to calm him down.

“When Jester and I were at the exhibit with him, I praised one of the pieces on display. But……… Kitagawa-kun acted strange. Maybe that piece was plagiarized too………” said Panther before she trailed off into silence.

“What’s the call, leader!? Ain’t this enough for us to target Madarame!?” demanded Skull as he glance at Jester.

“Yeah, let’s do this, Skull.” said Jester as she nodded resolutely to Skull, who grinned widely at what she said.

“Hold on, you two. We should confirm these facts with Yusuke first.” interjected Mona.

“Yeah, I agreed with Mona.” said Panther.

“Confirm what though!?” snapped Skull in annoyance at both Mona and Panther.

“Skull, calm down!” snapped Spade as he scowled at Skull.

“It means we should get solid evidence that such crimes actually took place.” explained Mona as he glared at Skull.

“What a pain in the ass………” said Skull as he slumped his shoulders.

“Besides, there’s too much we don’t know about Madarame yet.” added Mona sympathetically to Skull.

“………Mm, you’re right. I’ll try contacting Kitagawa-kun. Jester and I might be able to get the truth out of him if we accept his modelling offer. Alright, Jester?” asked Panther before she glance at Jester.

“Yeah, alright.” replied Jester.

“Wait, you two are gonna do that!?” sputtered Mona as he and Spade glance in shock at Jester and Panther.

“Not alone, of course. You guys will be coming with us too.” said Jester.

“Yeah, that would be best.” said Spade in a relief tone of voice to Jester.

“A famous, renowned artist, huh? This might be tougher than Kamoshida.” said Skull as he briefly scratch the left side of his head. “Well, we’ll just prep ourselves until we get confirmation from Yusuke. This is our first mission as real Phantom Thieves! We’re gonna succeed no matter what!” added Skull excitedly to them.

Jester, Spade, Mona and Panther nodded in unison to Skull before all of them turned around and leave the Palace.


	59. Chapter 59

**In Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana. You two are a bit late coming home today. Did you two and your classmates went into the Metaverse world again?” asked Naoya concernly to both Isamu and Morgana after he greeted them.

“Yeah, we did, uncle. Today we entered the Palace of our next target, Ichiryusai Madarame.” replied Isamu coolly to Naoya.

“Ichiryusai Madarame? Isn’t he that famous artist who just opened his exhibition in Shibuya for the people to see and appreciate his artworks?” said Naoya slightly confusingly to Isamu.

“He’s no famous artist, uncle. He’s actually a phony artist who steal, plagiarizes his students artworks, abuses them and even throw them out of his home when they refused to draw more artworks for him.” said Isamu coldly to Naoya.

“What, he did!? Are you, Morgana and your classmates certain of this?” asked Naoya.

“Yeah, we are, Naoya. The Palace that we entered today has shown us proof of it.” replied Morgana firmly to Naoya.

“……… Is that so? If that’s true then this Madarame is truly a despicable man. Then I wish you, Morgana and your classmates luck in getting through this Palace of his, Isamu.” said Naoya concernly to Isamu.

“Don’t worry, uncle. We’ll be careful.” said Isamu reassuringly to Naoya before she and Morgana make their way up the stairs into her room and Isamu put her bag, phone and Morgana down on her desk before she left her room to take a bath and change into her pajamas. Soon after she came back into her room, she saw her phone vibrating with incoming messages and she pick it up to read them.

AT: _Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owed your life to them? I’m not so sure anymore._

AK: _Of course not, it’s hard for anyone to admit something like that, Ann._

RS: _What’re you bringing this up for?_

AT: _According to Kitagawa-kun, Madarame isn’t a problem._

IT: _What do you mean, Ann-san?_

RS: _Something wrong?_

AT: _I mean, I know Madarame is a bad person, but still……… Maybe I’m so hesitant because I haven’t actually met any of his other victims._

IT: _But we did met one of his victims, Ann-san. Remember, Natsuhiko Nakanohara-san?_

AK: _That’s true, we did._

RS: _Yeah, I guess that part’s totally different from what happened with Kamoshida._

AT: _Yeah, we did met him, or rather his shadow in Mementos. So, this might be an extreme line of thinking……… But if an evil person isn’t causing any trouble now……… Is there really a point in us stepping in?_

RS: _Well……… you got a point. So we’re gonna let Yusuke decide Madarame’s worth going after or not? I dunno……… if it were me, I’d never forgive that old bastard!_

IT: _We’ll see how Yusuke feel about it._

AT: _Yeah……… I guess we could talk some more after that. Okay, let’s meet in Shibuya after school tomorrow._

After Isamu’s done in messaging to her friends, her phone started ringing and she answer it when she saw Ryuji’s name appearing on her phone screen. “Hello?” said Isamu.

“ _Hey, it’s me, Toudou._ ” said Ryuji.

“Yes, what is it?” asked Isamu.

“ _I just can’t forgive Madarame. But what Ann said made me think……… To Yusuke, are we just a bunch of thugs?_ ” replied Ryuji.

“Probably, Ryuji-kun. But does it really matter when we’re going to help him out?” sighed Isamu.

“ _I knew it……… But you’re right. It ain’t like he thinks at all! Pisses me off just thinkin’ about it! Good people have to put up with so much crap while shitty adults do whatever they want. Makes me sick of it! I’m not wrong……… am I, Toudou?_ ” asked Ryuji hesitantly to Isamu.

“No, you’re not wrong, Ryuji-kun. We’ll take them down.” replied Isamu.

“ _Aww, yeah! Don’t tell Ann I called you, by the way. Seriously. Well, see you tomorrow._ ” said Ryuji firmly to Isamu before he bade farewell to her.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ryuji-kun.” Isamu bade farewell to him before she turned off and put her phone on her desk, picked Morgana up and they fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**The next day, in the classroom………**

As Isamu listens attentively to Usami-sensei’s lecture, she (and both Akira and Ann) felt her phone vibrating in her blazer pocket and she discreetly pull it out to see and read her friends messages.

AT: _All right, I contacted Kitagawa-kun about us accepting his modelling offer, Isamu-chan._

IT: _And what is his response, Ann-san?_

AT: _I’m still waiting for his response._

RS: _Thanks!_

AT: _But, I really have no idea what I’m supposed to do as an art model though………_

IT: _Just be yourself and don’t do anything, Ann-san. Same goes for me too._

AT: _Is that all?_

IT: _Yeah, that’s all._

RS: _Look, you and her don’t gotta go all out for this. You two are only doing it so you two can get dirt on Madarame, remember?_

AT: _That is true. It sounded like Kitagawa-kun wants this to be a private picture of his though………_

AK: _Uh huh. That doesn’t sound creepy at all._

IT: _Don’t be so sarcastic on him, Kurusu-kun._

AK: _Fine, whatever._

AT: _Well, I guess I’ll let you guys know when he contacts me again._

After Isamu, Akira, Ann (and Ryuji in another class) are done with their messaging, they quickly put their phones back into their blazer or pants pockets and resumed listening to Usami-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the small vending machines area………**

“I’ve got a response from Kitagawa-kun. He said he wants me and Isamu-chan to come over after school today.” said Ann as she glance at them.

“Perfect. He prolly changed his plans immediately just so he could get you two over there.” said Ryuji as he grinned widely at both Ann and Isamu.

“So what kind of questions do you think we should ask him about, Ann?” asked Akira while he mentally felt a bit jealous.

“Well, we need to find out from Kitagawa-kun if what we saw in the Palace was true………” said Ann before she got cut off by Morgana.

“Hey, quiet down. It’s those two student council president and vice-president.” hissed Morgana as he turned to glance at both Makoto and Rokuro standing and interrogating Mishima in the courtyard walkway, which make Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji briefly turned to glance and saw them as well before they glance back at each other.

“Yikes……… They got hold of Mishima today?” said Ryuji as he winced a little. “It’d suck if they noticed us. C’mon, let’s split up.”

“Ok. See you all later.” said Ann as she, Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana nodded to each other before they split up and walked away from the small vending machine area and out of Shujin Academy.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Shibuya’s station walkway………**

“We finally landed a big target. C’mon, let’s get some dirt on Madarame.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and grinned quite widely at Isamu, Akira and Morgana before he glance around the walkway for Ann. “But man……… Ann’s late.”

“Be patient, Ryuji-kun. She must be held up by something.” said Isamu.

“Sorry!” said Ann apologetically to them as she approach and stopped near them. “I was thinking about some things and didn’t noticed how much time has passed.”

“That’s okay, Ann.” said Akira reassuringly to Ann.

“Thinkin’ about what………?” asked Ryuji with a frown look on his face.

“About Kitagawa-kun. Don’t you all think that he has to be protecting Madarame?” replied Ann slightly sadly to them. “I mean they live together, so he’d have to be aware of Madarame’s true nature. The only reason I can think for him doing that is that Madarame has something on him………”

“Yeah, that’s weird.” said Ryuji. “But that’s why we’re goin’ to check it out, right? So are you and Toudou ready to be models?” added Ryuji concernly to both Ann and Isamu.

“Yeah. I’m prepared.” said Ann resolutely to Ryuji.

“So do I.” said Isamu resolutely to them as well.

“Whaddya mean prepared? Prepared for what?” said Ryuji oddly to them before he glance at Akira. “Something seem different about them to you, Kurusu?” Ryuji asked Akira.

“Hm……… Maybe Ann’s cut her bangs and Toudou-san look ready and raring to go.” replied Akira.

“Ooh, nice eyes!” said Ryuji quite proudly to Akira.

“I didn’t cut them.” said Ann slightly exasperatedly to them.

“H-Huh……… Well, let’s get goin’. We gotta talk to Yusuke.” stuttered Ryuji a little to them.

“Let’s go then, everyone.” said Isamu before they turned and make their way out of the walkway and heading toward Madarame and Yusuke’s house.


	60. Chapter 60

**A few minutes later, inside a small art room inside the shack………**

“I thought it would just be you two coming, Toudou-san and Takamaki-san.” said Yusuke calmly to both Isamu and Ann while he scowled quite darkly at both Akira (who also scowled darkly back at him) and Ryuji as they sat on two of the three stools leaning against the wall, with Morgana staying inside Isamu’s bag on another stool next to them.

“Sorry for that, Kitagawa-san. They’re just worry about all the bad things that happened to people in Shibuya and wanted to come with us to make sure that we’re all safe.” said Isamu apologetically to Yusuke.

“Yeah, what she said, Kitagawa-kun. Besides, wouldn’t you get nervous too, if it was just the three of us?” added Ann as she nodded her head in agreement with Isamu.

“We’re here to keep an eye on you, so don’t try anything perverted, ‘kay?” warned Ryuji casually to Yusuke.

“Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in them both as people of the opposite sex.” scoffed Yusuke.

“You better be.” warned Akira as well.

“Huh?” said Ann as she glance in surprise at Yusuke while Isamu raised her eyebrow at him.

“Is there a problem?” asked Yusuke as he noticed the surprise look on Ann’s face.

“………No, not really.” replied Ann with a shake of her head before she sat down on the small couch behind her and do a pose of someone thinking deeply about something.

“Well then, I’ll start with you first, Takamaki-san. As for you, Toudou-san, do you mind putting on an outfit that I’ve prepared for you in another room opposite the room we’re in for your turn after Takamaki-san?” said Yusuke in a pleasant tone of voice to Ann first then Isamu as he sat down on a chair, held out the paintbrush in his hand to check and observed the angle of Ann before he began drawing her outline on the large canvas in front of him.

“W-What? You want me to change my clothes?” said Isamu in a surprise tone of voice to Yusuke (who didn’t answer her question due to him focusing completely on drawing Ann) before she let out a small sigh, turned and left the art room to head into the opposite room and she saw that the outfit hanging on the wall that Yusuke had prepared for her is a sleeveless violet greek chiton long dress. “ _This is what he wanted me to put on for his art?_ ” thought Isamu to herself before she let out another sigh, take off her uniform, put on the chiton dress and went back into art room (which make both Ryuji and Morgana widened their eyes in surprise at her greek outfit while Akira blush a little before he quickly look away and they watched Yusuke draw Ann in silence).

“………Hey.” Ann called out to Yusuke, who didn’t answer her as he continue drawing while staring back and forth at her and the canvas.

“Excuse me, Kitagawa-san?” Isamu called out to him and he didn’t answer her too.

“Didn’t you hear them?” asked Ryuji but he got ignored by Yusuke too.

“………It’s no use.” said Ann as she briefly shake her head to them without looking.

“Indeed, he’s completely focused on his art.” said Isamu.

“This isn’t what we planned!” whispered Morgana to them as he discreetly popped himself out of Isamu’s bag. “We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren’t we?”

“How were we supposed to know this was gonna happen………?” retorted Ryuji back to Morgana. “Guess we just gotta wait ‘til he’s done……… What an effin’ pain in the ass………”

“Perhaps I should try going outside this room………” suggested Morgana.

“Try not to get yourself caught, Morgana.” warned Isamu.

“Heh, who do you think you’re talking to, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana as he smirked at Isamu before he jumped out of her bag and landed on the floor. “This is so boring. So I’m going to scout around a bit.” added Morgana to them before he make his way out of the room and roamed and scouted around the interior of the house for a while until he stopped and noticed a door that had a peacock painted on it and with a large hefty lock on the door.

“It’s weird how flashy that door is……… And, is that a lock? A door with a hefty lock, what could be in there?” muttered Morgana confusingly to himself as he kept on staring at the locked painted door.

XXXX

After almost an hour, Yusuke stopped drawing, sighed quite heavily and slumped his upper body down in discontent.

“Are you done?” asked Ryuji hopefully to Yusuke as he stretch his slightly sore arms a little.

“It’s no good………” replied Yusuke in a discontent tone of voice to them.

“………What?” said Ryuji as he stood up and glance in shock at Yusuke.

“What do you mean by not good, Kitagawa-kun?” asked Akira in shock at Yusuke as well but he didn’t answer his question.

“I’m sorry……… Am I the problem?” asked Ann as she move a little on the stool.

“No, not at all. It’s just………” replied Yusuke apologetically to Ann before he trailed off into frustrated silence. “Just that it doesn’t feel right. I’m sorry for wasting your time, Takamaki-san……… Well, I guess it’s your turn now, Toudou-san……… Hopefully when I draw you, it’ll be a bit better.” added Yusuke hopefully to Isamu as he change the canvas before he glance at her then gestured with his head toward the stool that Ann sat on and both Isamu and Ann traded places with each other.

“Hopefully, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu as she sat down, put her hands on her lap, stay still on the stool and Yusuke check and observed the angle of Isamu with his paintbrush again before he began drawing her in focused silence.

“My back’s feeling quite sore after sitting for almost an hour in that position………” groaned Ann as she sat down on the stool next to Akira.

“Yeah, that’s true. Because modelling for art is totally different from modelling for photography. You need to spend one or two hours for art while only need to spend a few seconds for photography.” said Akira.

“Uh huh. Art and photos aside, what do you think of Isamu wearing that chiton dress, huh, Akira?” asked Ann teasingly to Akira.

“W-What do you mean, Ann? I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” stammered Akira as he try to dodged the subject to no avail.

“You clearly know what I mean and talk about, Akira. Doesn’t she look slightly more pretty in that dress?” added Ann even more teasingly to Akira (who blush in slight embarrassment at Ann’s words and decided to stay silent, not wanting to say anymore to her, who smirk and chuckle at his reaction).

After yet almost another hour, Yusuke stopped drawing, let out another heavy sigh and slumped his body in discontent for the second time.

“Are you done, Kitagawa-san? How is your second drawing this time, is it good?” asked Isamu as she and her friends glance at Yusuke.

“It’s slightly better this time but it’s still……… not good.” replied Yusuke dejectedly to Isamu. “I’m having trouble staying focused today. I’m sorry but we’ll have to resumed this another time………” added Yusuke regrettably to her.

“Oh hell no! How many hours do you think you made us wait!?” yell Ryuji indignantly to Yusuke before Isamu, Akira and Ann stood up from their stools and glance at Yusuke (which confuses him).

“I’m sorry……… We had another reason for seeing you today……… We needed to talk to you.” said Ann somberly to Yusuke.

“Talk to me? About what?” asked Yusuke.

“It’s about those rumors regarding your sensei.” replied Ryuji as he briefly scratch the top of his head.

“This again………” said Yusuke as he stood up and scowled at them.

“About that painting Ann-san and I saw back in the exhibition……… The one who painted it is you instead of your sensei, isn’t it, Kitagawa-san?” said Isamu.

“That’s………” said Yusuke as he winced and look away and raised his clench fist near his chest.

“So Isamu was right, it was you who painted it.” said Ann sadly to Yusuke.

“Your sensei’s seriously messed up. He just thinks of his pupil as tools.” said Ryuji as he frowned at Yusuke. “That’s why he doesn’t give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I’ll make this clear, there’s no point in hidin’ stuff from us.”

“Hahahaha……… I’ve no idea what you all are talking about………” said Yusuke bitterly to them.

“You couldn’t go against him, could you? I’m sure we can help you out though………” said Ann sympathetically to Yusuke.

“That’s right, Kitagawa-san. All you’ve to do is just ask.” added Isamu reassuringly to Yusuke.

“Stop it………” said Yusuke dejectedly to both Isamu and Ann before he crossed his arms and look away from them. “It’s just as you all say. We’re……… our sensei’s “artwork”. Yusuke admitted to them and they were surprised about it. “Don’t misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can’t be called plagiarism. Sensei is simply suffering from artist block right now.” added Yusuke quickly to them with a grimace look on his face.

“Dude, still………!” said Ryuji.

“If he is really suffering from artist block like you just said to us, Kitagawa-san, then he should be thinking and trying many ways to relieve himself from this artist block and draw his own art once again. However, instead of doing so, he decided to go for the bad and easy way by stealing and claiming his student artworks as his own.” said Isamu coolly to Yusuke (who sighed and grimace even more from her words).

“Toudou’s right! And why’re you stickin’ around!? All his other pupils run away! Aren’t you the only one left!?” snapped Ryuji.

“What’s wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?” snapped Yusuke as he narrowed his eyes angrily at them. “There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!”

“Are you really okay with it, Kitagawa-san?” said Isamu calmly to Yusuke.

“I’m supporting sensei as his pupil. Where’s the wrong in that?” sighed Yusuke heavily to Isamu before he sat down on the stool and look down at the floor. “Don’t ever come here again……… If you do, I’ll sue you for causing a disturbance.” added Yusuke coldly to them.

“What? You wouldn’t dare.” said Akira as he narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

“Hold it! We’re not done talkin’ here!” argued Ryuji as he glared at Yusuke as well.

“Then you leave me with no choice………” said Yusuke as he stood up and pull out his phone from his pocket. “I’m reporting you to the police. I asked Toudou-san and Takamaki-san to be my models today, but I don’t recall ever calling you two here!” added Yusuke coldly to both Akira and Ryuji.

“What the eff, man!?” growled Ryuji in anger and disbelief at Yusuke.

“Hold it, calm down now, both of you.” said Isamu firmly to both Ryuji and Yusuke as she raised and hold out her arms in front of them both and they reluctantly calm down. “Look, there’s no need for you to call the police and make this scene even bigger, alright, Kitagawa-san?” added Isamu calmly to Yusuke.

“Isamu’s right, you two.” said Ann in agreement with Isamu.

“Fine, Toudou-san. I won’t report you or your friends……… but only under one condition.” said Yusuke as he put his phone back into his pocket.

“What kind of condition?” asked Isamu.

“I want you two to continue being my models, Toudou-san, Takamaki-san.” replied Yusuke as he turned to glance at them both.

“But didn’t you just said that it wasn’t working out today………” said Ann hesitantly to Yusuke.

“That’s because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake, Takamaki-san………” Yusuke told Ann before a small smile appear on his face. “However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If Toudou-san is willing to put on more outfits and if you’re willing to bare everything to me………”

“Huh?” said Ann in confusion to Yusuke.

“Hold up. Are you seriously saying what I think you’re saying, Kitagawa-san?” said Isamu as she slowly widened her eyes in shock at Yusuke.

“I will put my heart and soul into creating the best Madonna and nude paintings ever!” declared Yusuke dramatically to Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann (which make them gaped and gawked in shock at him).

“WHAT!?” yell Ryuji.

“Nude!? Me!?” yell Ann.

“I’m sorry but you can’t just demand such a thing from Ann-san, Kitagawa-san! That’s just wrong and very……… perverted!” protested Isamu while Akira glared silently at him.

“Ah, to think I’d be able to create a Madonna and nude paintings with my most ideal models………!” said Yusuke excitedly and dreamily to himself as he completely ignored Ryuji and Ann’s yelling and Isamu protest words before he turned to scowled at both Akira and Ryuji. “Of course, you two won’t be allowed in, and I ask that you two forget about our discussion today, as well. If I don’t submit a new piece to sensei soon, there will be some……… inconveniences.”

“Nude, meaning it’ll be without any clothes, right!? Why are things suddenly escalating like that!?” said Ann in a panicky tone of voice to him.

“Because those are my terms.” said Yusuke calmly to Ann.

“But isn’t that’s more like blackmail!?” said Isamu.

“Yeah, isn’t that bad!?” said Ryuji in agreement with Isamu.

“No, forget it. The deal’s off, you won’t be getting your models and we’re leaving now.” said Akira very coldly to Yusuke as he stepped in front of Isamu and Ann.

“Kurusu-kun………” said Isamu as she stared at him with slight awed and relief look on her face.

“Then, you leave me no choice but to call the police.” said Yusuke as he pull out his phone again in preparation to call the police.

“Wait, stop!” exclaimed Isamu hurriedly to Yusuke before he could call the police and managed to stop him. “We’ll……… accept your terms.” added Isamu reluctantly to Yusuke.

“WHAT!?” yell Akira, Ryuji and Ann in shock unison at Isamu for accepting his absurd terms.

“Good, wise choice, Toudou-san.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Isamu and put his phone back in his pocket again. “Sensei will be out during the afternoon while the art exhibit is on, so I can use this place freely……… I should buy more art supplies………”

“Will you give me a second here!?” protested Ann.

“Of course, I’m willing to wait.” said Yusuke as he gave her a small, pleasant smile. “I’ll make time according to both of your plans. But, please come before the exhibit ends.”

“No! That’s not what I mean! Why are you not listening………!?” protested Ann even more to Yusuke.

“Sensei will be returning home soon. We’re done for today, Toudou-san, Takamaki-san. I’ll be waiting for you two to contact me.” said Yusuke calmly to Ann.

“No no no! We’re not done talking here!” said Ann as she raised and waved her hands in panic in front of her.

“Hey……… What should we do?” whisper Ryuji as he glance at Isamu while Yusuke turned around and walked toward his desk to rearranged his art supplies.

“We’ve no choice but to leave, Ryuji-kun.” Isamu whisper dejectedly back to him.

“Yeah……… Dammit. He got us good this time.” said Ryuji in exasperation to Isamu.

“Don’t give up so easily!” said Ann as she glared at both Isamu and Ryuji.

“Let’s leave and talk more outside, alright, Ann-san?” sighed Isamu quite heavily to Ann as she turned around, opened the door and saw Morgana standing and waiting for them outside the room.

"Huh? Are you and Lady Ann done in being his models, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana naively to Isamu, not knowing what happened to them in the room.

“………Hm, did I just heard a cat meow?” said Yusuke confusingly to himself.

“Not now, Morgana!” whisper Isamu harshly at Morgana before she picked him up, quickly put him inside her bag and zipped it close before she went into the opposite room to change back into her school uniform then she left the shack with her friends.


	61. Chapter 61

**Outside and across the street from the shack………**

“He’s totally out of his mind! I’m gonna have to pose nude if this keeps up!” yell Ann in anger and embarrassment to Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana before she scowled at Isamu. “Also, why am I the one that has to pose nude while you had to put on costumes for his art? Furthermore, why didn’t you say anymore words to change his mind about it!?”

“Excuse me, Ann-san! I did try to change his mind but he just wouldn’t change his mind or listen to what we say to him at all and when he threaten to call the police, I had no choice but to reluctantly agreed to his terms!” snapped Isamu as she scowled back at Ann before they glance away from each other.

“How dare that Yusuke………!” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag with an angry look on his face.

“The way he said it, it’s not gonna be semi, but full-on nude………” said Ryuji grimly to Ann.

“F-Fu—F-F-Full nudity………? Lady Ann’s gonna………” stammer Morgana with a shock look on his face.

“Drop it!” demanded Ann as she glared at Morgana (which silence him).

“How could our plan to ask him about Madarame’s wrongdoings go so wrong so fast?” said Isamu as she shake her head in exasperation to herself, which Akira noticed as he raised and placed his hand on her shoulder to console her a little.

“You know, you won’t have to worry if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends.” said Ryuji casually to Ann as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“But Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him. Is there a need to make Madarame confess?” said Ann uncertainly to them.

“Then, Lady Ann……… You’re fine with baring it all!?” said Morgana incredulously to Ann.

“I am not!” snapped Ann indignantly to Morgana.

“Madarame’s no different from Kamoshida. That old asshole’s using Yusuke, who doesn’t have parents.” said Ryuji as he kicked the ground. “You’re tellin’ me we should just ignored how he’s bein’ treated horribly like the other pupils?”

“Ryuji-kun’s right, Ann-san. We may not like the terms he set for us but we’re still gonna try to helped him out.” said Isamu.

“Yeah……… It is frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself………” sighed Ann as she shake her head solemnly.

“You can’t leave it be because you’ve endured a lot yourself, with Kamoshida.” said Morgana sadly to Ann.

“………Yeah.” said Ann as she look down at the ground.

“Anyways, we gotta go after this guy. Madarame’s the kind of target we’ve been waitin’ for. Let’s help Yusuke come to his senses too……… before he ends up like us.” said Ryuji.

“Right.” said Ann as she nodded to Ryuji.

“Yeah, we will, together. Even though I still don’t like him for setting out those terms to you and Ann, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he glance concernly to Isamu.

“Thanks, Kurusu-san.” said Isamu as she smiled at Akira (which make Ann smirk a little when she noticed it).

“We need to look into Madarame first.” said Morgana as he flicked his ear with his paw.

“There might be tons more stuff about him that haven’t been exposed yet, too.” said Ryuji.

“It may become easier for us to investigate his Palace if he’s preoccupied with his exhibit.” said Morgana.

“Also, there’s the thing about me modeling!” said Ann indignantly to them before she look down at the ground again. “Kitagawa-kun said there’d be “inconveniences” unless he submits a new piece. Maybe that’s going to be announced soon as Madarame’s next work………”

“Does that mean the whole country’s gonna see you nude!?” exclaimed Ryuji with a shock look on his face.

“No way! Hell no!” yell Ann as she raised and stomped her foot hard on the ground.

“Get your mind out of the gutter already, Ryuji-kun!” snapped Isamu as she smack the back of his head with her hand.

“Ow! Dammit!” said Ryuji as he glared at Isamu for smacking his head while he rubbed it with his hand.

“We must deal with Madarame, no matter what, before his exhibit ends!” said Morgana firmly to them and they nodded in firm unison to him.

“Let’s start after school tomorrow.” said Ryuji as he briefly raised and rolled his arm around a little. “It’ll be a pain if Miss President and Mister Vice-president finds us on the rooftop again, so where to meet up……… Let’s see………” Ryuji trailed off as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thinking about which places is perfect for their meeting and he come up with one. “I guess that walkway-like place in Shibuya would work. It’s near Madarame’s place too.” suggested Ryuji.

“No, it’s not a good place for us to have our meeting. There’s too many people walking around in that place and they might eavesdrop on our phantom thieves conversations and call and told the police about us.” said Isamu, rejecting Ryuji’s suggestion about having their hideout in the walkway in Shibuya. “How about we have our meeting in my uncle’s house instead? It’s just as near to Madarame’s place as the walkway too.”

“………Your uncle’s place, huh? Are you sure he won’t mind about it, Toudou-san?” asked Akira concernly to Isamu.

“I’ll talk to him about it, so don’t worry, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Akira.

“………Changing our hideout periodically, huh? That’s a plan I don’t mind backing. It’s settled then, Lady Isamu will talk to her uncle about it and if he agrees to let his house be our next hideout, that’s good then.” said Morgana as he grinned at Isamu.

“Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?” said an unfamiliar woman voice suddenly to them from behind and when they turned to see who is it, they saw that it’s fair-skinned, short black-haired (bob cut style), brown-eyed woman wearing a long-sleeve white shirt with a black shirt with the words “low life fight the power” written on it over her white shirt, long light blue jeans, black and white shoes on her feet, a camera hanging around her neck, a water bottle hanging on her left waist and a pair of large orange sunglasses on her head.

“Huh?” said Ryuji in confusion to the woman.

“From the looks of things, all 4 of you don’t seem like the ordinary, stalking fans.” said the woman to them (which make them glance and exchange confused looks with each other) before she gave them a sheepish smile. “Oh, sorry. I should have been more clear. I’m actually looking for people who know Madarame’s pupils. There’s this painting, “Sayuri”, that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there’s this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused. Have any of you heard anything about it?” asked the woman after she’s done telling them about the rumors of “Sayuri” being stolen or taken by one of Madarame’s pupils.

“No, we don’t know anything about it.” replied Isamu with a shake of her head.

“I see………” said the woman as she slumped in disappointment. “There’s no case unless there’s a victim, and if there’s no proof of abuse……… I can’t write either. Looks like I’m back to square one. Sorry for taking your time. I’m a journalist. If you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?” added the woman as she approach Isamu, pull out a business card from her pocket and handed it to Isamu (who glance down at the card on her hand and saw the woman’s name “Ohya Ichiko” and the tabloid company name written on it).

“Alright.” said Isamu as she nodded to the woman.

“See you then.” said the woman as she smiled at Isamu before she turned and walked away from them.

“………I guess we should go home for today.” said Ryuji as he glance at the others and they nodded to him before they turned around, left the shack to went back to their homes.

XXXX

**An hour later, inside Isamu’s room………**

“Will you please try to calm down already, Morgana? Your grumbling is starting to give me a freaking headache.” sighed Isamu in exasperation at Morgana (who’s pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor with a scowl look on his face before he stopped to scowl at her now right after they came home and both Isamu and Morgana told Naoya that his house will be used as them and their teammates next phantom thieves hideout, which he reluctantly agreed to let them use it).

“Whatever! I still can’t forgive him, Lady Isamu! Demanding you to put on more outfits, wanted to paint Lady Ann nude and then claiming to report us to the police………” grumbled Morgana even more to Isamu (who mentally groan at him) before she heard and felt her phone ringing, pull it out and answer it.

“Hello? Who’s this?” asked Isamu.

“ _Hey, it’s me. Got a minute? I’ve some interesting news._ ” replied Mishima’s voice from the phone.

“What kind of news, Mishima-kun?” said Isamu.

“ _Someone who received a change of heart contacted me on the Phan-Site. Said he wants to meet with you to discuss another person who needs a change of heart._ ” said Mishima.

“Someone who’s heart’s already change wanted to meet and discuss with me about changing another person’s heart?” said Isamu in confusion to Mishima.

“ _You’re better off talking to him in person if you want specifics. All I know is his target is a terrible person. And that it might complicate things if he posted the name online.”_ said Mishima.

“I see.” said Isamu.

“ _I’ll told him to wait for you at Shibuya Station after school. The guy’s name is “Nakanohara”._ ” said Mishima.

“Nakanohara?” said Isamu with a surprise look on her face. “The guy which we fought and defeated in Mementos wanted to meet me tomorrow?” added Isamu in her mind.

“Nakanohara? That’s one of Madarame’s students.” said Morgana.

“ _I told him to approach you. Good luck._ ” said Mishima before he bade farewell to her and turn off his phone.

As Isamu’s done talking to Mishima and was about to turn off her phone, she received a message from Ryuji and began to see and read it.

RS: _I found out something insane about Madarame. Sounds like a student of his offed himself when he couldn’t speak up about Madarame’s stealing his work._

IT: _What? That’s terrible!_

AK: _Is that really true?_

AT: _That journalist was looking into Madarame too. It could be real._

RS: _Someone died though. No one’s talking about it……… I bet it was covered up._

AT: _I wonder if Kitagawa-kun has heard anything……… It’d be great if he could help us out._

RS: _Ain’t that asking a bit much? After today, he’s prolly gonna be on edge about us._

AK: _That’s because he shouldn’t have set those terms to the girls which pissed us off!_

IT: _Calm down, Kurusu-kun!_

AK: _Right, sorry._

RS: _Well anyways, Madarame’s still a piece of crap! Let’s meet up tomorrow. It’ll be our first time at a new hideout._

AT: _It’s your uncle’s house in Shibuya, right?_

IT: _Yeah._

AT: _Got it. See you guys tomorrow._

“If the rumor Ryuji just spoke of is true, there have to be other victims………” said Morgana sadly to Isamu (who turn off and put her phone on her desk).

“Yeah. He indirectly caused the death of one of his students and we’ll exposed it for the people to see soon.” said Isamu coolly to Morgana before they fell asleep.

XXXX

**Next day, in the Shibuya subway station after school………**

As both Isamu and Morgana stepped out of the train, they look around and spotted Akira, Ryuji and Ann standing together near a pillar and they make their way toward them.

“Hey, guys.” greeted Isamu.

“Hey.” greeted Morgana.

“Hello, Toudou-san, Morgana.” Akira greeted back to them.

“Yo.” greeted Ryuji casually to them both.

“Now that we’re all here, shall we head to our new hideout, your uncle’s house now?” asked Ann.

“Yeah but before that, Mishima-kun told me to meet someone here.” replied Isamu.

“Who?” asked Akira in slight confusion to Isamu.

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara. The guy whose heart is change by us.” replied Isamu.

“Wait, what!?” said Ryuji in a shock tone of voice to Isamu.

“Excuse me………” said the familiar voice of Nakanohara from behind them and they turned around to glance at him.

“That’s Nakanohara. So he did come, just like what Mishima told us last night, Lady Isamu.” whisper Morgana to Isamu from inside her bag.

“Yeah.” Isamu whisper back to him.

“………My name is Nakanohara. Natsuhiko Nakanohara, the one who was posted about on the Phantom Aficionado Website.” said Nakanohara as he cleared his throat awkwardly to them.

“He seems pretty nice. Doesn’t seem like the stalker type. I think the change of heart must have worked.” Ann whispered to them.

“The administrator of that website contacted me……… They told me to look for a red-haired Shujin student with a cat in her bag………” said Nakanohara.

“So? Whaddya want?” asked Ryuji suspiciously to Nakanohara (who briefly glance away then glance back at Isamu).

“You may have already heard, but there’s someone I wished to trigger a change of heart in……… An artist by the name of Madarame.” replied Nakanohara (which surprises them).

“Oh, you think this is it? Is this pupil gonna confess his sensei’s secrets?” whisper Ryuji as he glance eagerly at Ann.

“His Shadow in Mementos did mention Madarame as well………” Ann whisper back to him.

“Yeah, go on, Nakanohara-san.” said Isamu as she listens attentively to his words.

“I’m……… one of Madarame’s former pupils. He gave me lodging at his home, where I thought only about art. I genuinely wanted to be an artist………” said Nakanohara as he clench his hands into fists. “There was another pupil as well. A very talented man, multiple years my senior. Obviously, Madarame kept tabs on him. Every art he painted was claimed as a Madarame original. He wasn’t the only victim though………”

“All right, we got some real proof of the plagiarism.” said Ryuji with a nod of his head.

“In response to Madarame’s actions……… that senior pupil committed suicide.” said Nakanohara in a pain and sorrow tone of voice to them.

“Suicide!” said Ann with a horrified look on her face.

“He must have been unable to bear seeing his artworks praised under Madarame’s name.” Nakanohara continue telling them. “That was when I disobeyed Madarame’s pleas and left……… But he quickly pressured other parts of the art world, and my life as a painter was destroyed. I tried to turn over a new leaf working at a ward office……… but it was no use. My attachment to art warped my emotions. Soon I began getting attached to everything……… In the end, I even turned into a stalker……… Hahaha………” finished Nakanohara bitterly to them.

“………We’re really sorry to hear that, Nakanohara-san.” said Isamu sadly to Nakanohara.

“………I’d like to ask again. Please, make Madarame have a change of heart. Not only for me. It’s……… to save the life of another man as well.” Nakanohara requested and pleaded quietly to Isamu and her friends.

“Save the life of another man?” asked Isamu.

“Even now, there is still one young man remaining under Madarame’s tutelage. I think he’s about your age.” replied Nakanohara morosely to Isamu.

“That has to be Yusuke.” whisper Morgana (which make Akira, Ryuji and Ann had surprise looks on their faces).

“Not only is he a talented artist, he also owes Madarame for taking him in after his mother passed away……… He is the perfect target.” explained Nakanohara quietly to them.

“So Yusuke’s got no choice but to listen!” said Ryuji angrily.

“I actually spoke to him a few times back when I was still living at Madarame’s. I asked him if he found it painful to stay with Madarame……… and do you all know what he said to me?” said Nakanohara.

“No. What did he say to you?” asked Akira.

“He said “If I could leave, I would………” replied Nakanohara.

“Kitagawa-kun………” said Ann sadly about Yusuke.

“I know I have no right to say this given my prior cowardice, but I don’t want to see another suicide………! I’d like to find a way to save this young man. He has a bright future ahead of him……… Please consider that when thinking about changing Madarame’s heart.” said Nakanohara firmly to Isamu before he bowed politely to her, turned around and walked away from them.

“We’ve been asked to act directly on behalf of one of Madarame’s victims. It sounds like we don’t have the time to deliberate whether or not to change Madarame’s heart.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“Yeah, let’s save Yusuke together.” declared Isamu.

"Definitely.” said Akira as he nodded to Isamu.

“Hell yeah!” said Ryuji. “Madarame’s just a piece of shit who preys on the weak!”

“Suicide……… I’ll never let something like that happen! Plus, we finally got to hear how Kitagawa-kun truly feels!” said Ann firmly to them.

“Well, since we’ve reached a unanimous decision, how about we continue this at our new hideout, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana to them and they nodded to him before Isamu turned around and lead them to her uncle’s house.


	62. Chapter 62

**In Naoya’s house………**

"My fellow thieves, welcome to our new hideout!” announced Morgana dramatically to Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Ann as they sat on the sofas in the living room (while Morgana is still inside Isamu’s bag on her lap) after Isamu lead and bring them over to her uncle’s house. “Our target this time is Madarame! We all saw that Palace. We’ll pay dearly if we assumed it’s just going to be like the last one. And furthermore……… Lady Ann’s chastity is on the line while Lady Isamu is being blackmail to put on another outfit!”

“What!?” said Ann as she glance in shock at Morgana.

“We’ll need to do what we did with Kamoshida. First, we secure an infiltration route in the Palace. After that, we send our calling card. Once the treasure has materialized, we steal it.” continue Morgana as he ignored Ann’s words until he’s done talking to them.

“Right, got it, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“By the way, Toudou-san. Where’s your uncle?” asked Akira.

“He left to do his job, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu.

“Really? What kind of job is he doing?” asked Ann curiously to Isamu.

“He works as the head of security for the Nanjo Group.” replied Isamu.

“Wait, seriously? Your uncle works for THAT Kei Nanjo of the Nanjo Group?” said Ann in shock to Isamu now.

“Yeah, he did. Is that really so shocking to you?” asked Isamu coolly to Ann.

“………Yeah.” replied Ann as she look down at the ground.

“Oooh, I got a question! Madarame doesn’t know that we were doin’ stuff in the Palace yet. Why are we already getting’ treated like criminals in there?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“You’re learning, Ryuji. Well done.” complimented Morgana as he gave a small, proud smile at Ryuji. “It must be because he doesn’t trust anyone. Any unknown person may as well be an enemy.”

“Or maybe he’s just super salty from all those rumors that have been spreading about him………” interjected Ann.

“What you and Morgana just say are both possible about him.” said Isamu.

“Then his Palace bein’ so crazy had nothing to do with us………?” said Ryuji in slight confusion to them.

“Either way, we should stay on our best behaviour.” said Morgana warningly to them. “It’ll be harder for us to steal the Treasure if we needlessly increase the security level.”

“Not only that, we need to be careful of Kitagawa-kun this time too. I’m sure that whatever he sees or heard will just get passed on to Madarame.” added Ann warningly to them as well.

“That’s right!” said Morgana as he smiled at Ann.

“Hey, what is Madarame’s Treasure going to look like anyway? Another crown?” asked Ann thoughtfully to Morgana.

“I’d doubt that. But my sixth sense will know when I see it.” replied Morgana in an assured tone of voice to Ann.

“Oh yeah, you go completely nuts, huh.” said Ryuji.

“You’re even meowing like a real cat when you saw Kamoshida’s treasure materialize, Morgana.” added Akira as he smirk at Morgana.

“Stop it, you two.” groaned Morgana, not wanting to remember it.

“Our time limit is when the exhibit ends, huh? That means……… June 5th.” said Ann as she crossed her arms.

“We’ll carry out the plan after we sent out the calling card. So our infiltration route will need to be set in stone two days prior, on June 2nd.” said Morgana firmly to them.

“Now listen here. We can’t mess this up, NO MATTER WHAT! OK!?” said Ann as she scowled firmly at them.

“Of course we’ll NOT mess up, Ann!” said Isamu while Akira, Ryuji and Morgana nodded in unison to her.

“This is the first real job for the Phantom Thieves, so let’s make sure we do it right! Come on, Jester, it’s time to get this mission started!” urged Morgana sharply to Isamu.

“Alright, here we go, everyone!” said Isamu as she activated the Meta-Nav on her phone before they saw and felt the air around them warped and turned purple, red and black and they went into Madarame’s Palace and their uniforms change into their thief outfits.

“I’m sure you already know this, but the first thing we need to do is secure an infiltration route.” said Mona, reminding Jester and her teammates about it again.

“Then we sent the callin’ card. Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. Anyways, let’s get ready!” said Skull as he rolled his eyes at Mona.

Jester and her teammates then uses the same pathway to head toward the museum while avoiding the securities shadows, breaking and obtaining the items before they jumped and climbed the wall, jumped down from the skylight back into the smaller portraits room, turned and head toward the other larger portraits rooms and Mona suddenly stepped in front of Jester and the others to halted them in their tracks.

“Wait, Jester!” said Mona as he raised and hold out both of his arms.

“What is it, Mona?” asked Jester.

Instead of answering her question, Mona turned around, walked forward and inspected the 2 metal pole with 3 small square-shaped machines on it that had almost invisible red beams across the opened doorway that prevented anyone from going through the door and alerting the securities shadows that there are intruders. “Tch……… It’s an infrared laser device. If any of us touch it, the security will increase!”

“Hold on, there wasn’t anything like this last time though!” interjected Skull in a surprised tone of voice to Mona.

“The rumors might slowly be making Madarame become more wary of us………” said Mona slightly grimly to them. “Jester, they’re not easy to see, but you should be able to do it with your skill. Be careful!” added Mona concernly to Jester.

“Right, got it, Mona.” said Jester as she nodded to Mona before she uses her “Third Eye” skill to see and find the weak spot of the lasers, saw a gap of the laser device and she and her teammates slide through the gap into the next room, hide behind walls and fought and gained new personas (Mokoi, Hua Po and Apsaras), break and obtain “Plastic Frame”, “Crappy Portrait”, “Unsigned Mug” and “Devil Fruit” items, went back into and through the smaller portrait room (where Jester opened a sealed door to reveal a shortcut to the skylight), waiting room then the circular-shaped room where the giant golden sculpture is, went up the walkway toward a door, opened and went through it into a hallway, jumped and slide over some more laser devices, found a safe room and took a short break inside to replenish their HP and SP before they left the room, went down several hallways, portrait rooms and fought and defeat some more security and secretary shadows (Korokuppur, Koppa Tengu and Onmoraki), opened treasure chests and obtained “Straw Doll” and “Muscle Anklet” items inside them, found and went up the stairs to the next floor and they found themselves inside a large waiting area plus a small security room (that had some long couches and a shiny, golden vase standing on a pedestal in the middle of the room). As Jester and her teammates run past the golden vase, Mona suddenly called out to them and they stopped running and turned to glance at him.

“H-Hey, wait a second! You’re just gonna ignore that golden sheen?” said Mona before he turned to glance at the golden vase with a dreamy look on his face. “Mmmm……… look at that luster……… I know it might be tough to take with us, but don’t you all think it’d sell for tons?” Mona pointed out to them.

“Mona, come on. We’re here to take Madarame’s treasure, not to take this golden vase, no matter how shiny and beautiful it is.” sighed Jester in slight exasperation at Mona.

“Jester’s got a point, Mona. Let’s go.” said Spade in agreement with Jester.

“Yeah, but……… it’s just so shiny!” purred Mona before he jumped onto the pedestal and started rubbing himself against the vase.

“Seriously? C’mon, we didn’t come here to-” groaned Skull before he trailed off and his eyes widened in shock. “Hold on, you’re steppin’ on something!”

“Huh? Oh no!” said Mona as he noticed the button platform that he’d stepped on the pedestal with a shock look on his face too.

“Isn’t this bad!?” said Panther.

“Everyone, calm down and stand back now!” warned Jester just as dozens of infrared laser beams flashed on around her teammates, trapping them inside while Jester herself quickly back-flipped away from the lasers before they could trapped her too.

“Oh no! I tripped the security!” exclaimed Mona in horror to them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me………” said Spade as he glared at Mona for falling for such an obvious trap.

“Urgh, and you’re the one tellin’ and makin’ us be careful too……… So whaddya want us to do now? Run outta here?” asked Skull as he look at the laser beams around them.

“No, passing through all of these lasers will alert and draw far too many shadow enemies to our location!” replied Mona.

“Oh, hold on! Jester’s not trapped!” said Panther when she noticed Jester standing and watching them worriedly outside the laser beams trap.

“Sorry, Jester, but we’re going to need you to search for a way to turn off these infrared lasers!” said Mona sadly and guiltily to Jester. “This is a museum, so there has to be some switches to let the workers avoid these lasers. Find it………!”

“Got it, Mona! Hang on, you guys!” Jester called out to them before she turned around and spend the next few minutes looking and walking around the room while using her “Third Eye” skill to find the hidden switches, managed to find them hidden behind portraits and pressed them to freed Spade, Skull and Panther from the lasers, rejoined with them before they look around the room some more, found a ventilation shaft on the wall and they jumped onto several boxes stacked upon each other, entered and crawled their way inside the shaft toward a security room, climbed out and jumped down into the security room (that had dozens of tables and chairs with laptops on the tables (most of them were turned off except for the one near the window), 2 large flat-screen TV hanging on the wall).

“Hey look, Jester! That one over there is on!” Skull told Jester before they approach and stopped in front of the laptop and saw that it’s the master control terminal for the lasers. “It says security-whatever on here! Maybe this’ll let us turn them lasers off!”

“Yeah, but it looks like we need a password to use to deactivated the lasers, Skull.” said Panther.

“Then let’s go find that password.” said Jester.

“And how are we going to find the password for the lasers, Jester?” asked Spade.

“Spade’s right. They probably ain’t gonna just leave it lyin’ around.” added Skull.

“Then what are we supposed to do………? Look for any shadows that might know the password?” said Panther with a frown look on her face.

“Exactly, Panther. Come on, guys.” said Jester as she nodded to Panther before they turned around and left the security room to search for the shadow that might have or know about the password.


	63. Chapter 63

After Jester and her teammates (except for Mona) opened the security room door and came out of the room, they saw 2 shadow securities standing and talking to each other in the hallway in front of them and they quickly hide behind a corner before Jester look out and eavesdrop on their conversations.

“Hey, did you hear about those intruders?” asked the first shadow security to the other one.

“Yeah, you mean the thieves sneaking around in here?” replied the second shadow security. “I got a call telling me to change the password, just in case.”

“And? What did you change it too?” asked the first shadow security to the other one again.

“Hello.” replied the second shadow security.

“………Huh?” said the first shadow security in confusion to the other one.

“I said, hello! 07734. If you read the numbers upside-down, they spell out the word hello.” explained the second shadow security in a slight exasperation to the other one.

“………Isn’t that a little childish?” said the first shadow security

“Eh, it should be fine as long as nobody else finds out. It’s not like anyone’s eavesdropping on us both. Anyway, don’t forget: when you see the code input, by sure to say hello.” said the second shadow security as he shrugged his shoulders.

“ _Heh. You shadows have no idea at all._ ” thought Jester as she smirk at the 2 shadow securities for carelessly telling them the password before they watched and waited as the 2 shadow securities patrol down to the end of the hallway and Jester and her teammates quickly stood up, went back into the security room, approach the laptop and Jester put in the 07734 password numbers into the laptop to deactivated and freed Mona from the laser beams trap.

“It’s done, Spade, Skull and Panther. The laser beams have been deactivated. Now let’s go and get Mona.” said Jester in a relief tone of voice to her teammates before they left the room and rejoined with Mona.

“I-I’m sorry, everyone……… That was very much unlike me………” said Mona apologetically to them.

“………It’s fine, Mona. Just don’t fall for it again.” said Jester.

“Sheesh……… Weren’t you the one tellin’ us not to go around touchin’ shit in the exhibit?” sighed Skull.

“Urgh, that is true, I can’t believe that I made such a novice mistake, even for a solid gold vase like this one………” said Mona sullenly as he turned to glance back at the vase. “But something was drawing me to this vase………”

“What do you mean………? Isn’t it just an ordinary golden vase?” said Panther as she glance suspiciously at the vase. “I wonder if there’s something special about it. Should we take a closer look just in case?”

“Alright then, let’s check it out.” said Jester as she shrugged, approach the vase and break it apart with her trident. Soon after she break the vase, a gigantic, floating dark red-coloured diamond suddenly appeared in front of them and make them gasped and widened their eyes in surprise when they saw it.

“What is this!?” said Panther.

“It’s a giant, floating diamond!” said Spade.

“Oh, I see……… so that’s why I was drawn to it!” said Mona with a realization look on his face before he glance at Jester. “Jester, catch it!” Mona told Jester.

“Huh? Why?” asked Jester in confusion to Mona as the diamond started to float away from them.

“I’ll explain the rest of this later. Just go after it and attack it!” urged Mona.

“Fine!” said Jester as she and her teammates chase after the floating diamond, got near it and Jester raised and swung her trident down on the diamond and attack it. The floating diamond then convulsed and burst apart in a shower of black and red liquid and reveal a kind of large yellow-eyed, glowing blue-skinned alien thing floating above the diamond (which is light pink-coloured now) as it swayed it’s arms left and right. “Come, Orpheus, Agi!” said Jester as she summoned forth Orpheus, uses Agi skill on the floating alien thing, easily knocked it down to the floor and Jester and her teammates quickly surround it and raised and pointed their firearms at it.

“ _Oh……… to think that you were able to coerced me into giving in……… How brilliant. My name is Regent……… My existence shall become a new part of you._ ” said the alien thing named Regent before it transform into a mask and absorbed into Jester’s mask.

“Very good, Jester! That was pretty nice work considering it was your first time running and catching one.” said Mona proudly to Jester.

“But what was that!?” asked Panther.

“That, Panther, was a rare shadow that occasionally resides in valuable items. I call them “Treasure Demons”. They’re great. Not only do they give you a lot of experience, they’re useful for your Personas too.” explained Mona. “However, they run away very fast, and normal attacks don’t deal very much damage to them.”

“I see……… Thanks for your tutorial about the “Treasure Demons” shadows, Mona.” said Jester as she smiled at Mona before she and her teammates resumed their infiltration of the museum Palace, went down some more hallways and rooms, fought and defeat some more shadows, break vases and opened treasure chests to obtain more items, found another safe room and take a short break inside before they left the room, found and went up a staircase to another floor, went down a hallway and into another portraits room but right after Jester and her teammates stepped into the room, two metallic poles rose up from the floor on either side of the door behind them and blue electricity crackled out of the poles, blocking the door and preventing them from leaving.

“Huh………? Is this………?” said Panther before she got cut off by a computerized male voice speaking out of the speakers above them.

“ _Intruders in the Second Exhibition Room! Apprehend them at once!_ ” said the computerized male voice before some normal security shadow and a single red shadow appeared in different corners of the room.

“Crap! Let’s get outta here, fast! Which way’s the exit!?” swored Skull as he (and the others) look around the room for any exit.

“There isn’t any exit for us, Skull! They’ve all been blocked off by the electricity.” said Jester grimly to Skull. “Guess we’ve no choice but to fight these shadows first then find a way to shut down the electricity.” added Jester to her teammates and they nodded to her before they quickly hide behind the partition walls to ambushed and attack all of the normal and red security shadows inside the room until they all vanished into black mists.

Jester then uses her “Third Eye” skill to look around the room, found a button hidden behind a crooked portrait and Jester told her teammates about it before she, Spade and Skull take down the portrait and Jester pressed the button to deactivate the electricity before she and her teammates quickly left the room, went down another hallway and through another door and they found themselves inside a large garden and courtyard area that had a walkway leading toward an ostentatious-looking golden blocks building with a set of bamboo-painted shoji doors at the end of the walkway.

“Whoa! That shiny buildin’ over there looks kinda suspicious.” said Skull.

“You’re right, it’s even shinier and gaudier than the rest of the museum………” said Panther as she widened her eyes in surprise at the building.

“It definitely looks like something important would be hidden away in there………” said Mona with a frown look on his face.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s check out that building.” suggested Spade to Jester and the others and they nodded to him before they run down the walkway together toward the bamboo painted doors, watched as the doors parted aside for them to walked further down the walkway into the garden and they stopped in their tracks when they saw with surprise looks on their faces that dozens of infrared laser beams are blocking their way while behind the laser beams was another large shoji doors with a peacock’s tail painted on the doors.

“Whoa! The hell!?” said Skull.

“Are these……… infrared lasers? There’s no way we can get past them………” Panther told Jester.

“This level of security only proves there’s something worth protecting up ahead.” said Mona as he crossed his arms while Panther noticed a plague standing to her right.

“Wait, there’s something written on the sign………” Panther told them as she take a few steps closer to the plague and began reading and saying it. “All personnel: This door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it……… Please be cautious, as it’s impossible to open from the outside.”

“So, it’s never gonna open!? How’re we supposed to get past………!?” said Skull in a shock tone of voice to them as Panther turned and glance back at them.

“Wait……… That door……… I think I’ve seen that pattern somewhere before………” said Mona.

“You’ve seen it before? Could it be when you went scouting around the shack while Ann-san and I pose for Kitagawa-san’s art?” said Jester.

“………Yes, you’re right, Jester! There’s no mistaking it! That’s the same door I saw in the shack!” said Mona as he nodded to Jester before he turned around and glance at them over his shoulder. “Guys, let’s head back!”

“Huh? Why!?” asked Skull in confusion to Mona.

“I think I know what real-world door that’s based on. There may be another way to open it! In any case, I’ll explain later! Come on, let’s go!” replied Mona before he run down the walkway away from them.

“ _There he goes. I suppose we should listen to Mona for the time being………_ ” thought Jester to herself before she glance at her teammates. “Come on, let’s go.” said Jester to her teammates before they run down the walkway after Mona and left the museum. Soon after Jester and her teammates left the museum, Jester decided to pay a visit to the Velvet Room door outside the museum to do some persona fusion and Justine opened the door before they went into the Velvet Room together.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

“I see your rehabilitation is going well. You must surely be accustomed to infiltrating Palaces by now?” asked Igor.

“Somewhat.” replied Isamu with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Regardless, you have yet to obtain a truly acceptable number of Personas. This is not the full potential of the wild card.” said Igor quite disappointedly to Isamu. “Hm, I suppose this is a prime opportunity to help further your rehabilitation along.”

“What do you mean?” asked Isamu in confusion to Igor.

“Don’t worry……… This assignment is not mandatory. Think of it almost as a test of strength.” replied Igor.

“What kind of assignment?” asked Isamu again to Igor but instead of him answering her question, it’s Justine who do so.

“We’ll have you bring us the mask we specify.” replied Justine as she turned to glance at Isamu.

“You just gotta show us the Persona we ask for!” said Caroline as she turned to scowled at Isamu.

“First off……… we would like you to bring us a Jack Frost.” said Justine.

“A Jack Frost?” said Isamu.

“That’s too easy, Justine! It should be a challenge. Hmm……… I want it to have Mabufu too! You got that, Inmate? Bring us a Jack Frost with Mabufu.” said Caroline.

“Very well. We ask for a Jack Frost with Mabufu. Please speak to us again when you have it.” said Justine before she and Caroline fell into silence.

“This will not be mandatory for your rehabilitation, but you will be handsomely rewarded for it. I encourage you to at least try your hand in this.” said Igor.

“ _A Jack Frost with Mabufu, huh? Come to think of it, I think I’ve that persona and it just level up and learn that skill when my teammates and I fought against those shadows in the museum………_ ” thought Isamu before she got cut off by Caroline.

“Hey! That Persona……… Hey, sit right there!” Caroline snapped and ordered Isamu to sit down and Isamu sighed and obeyed and sat cross-legged on the cell floor.

“It seems you already have and brought the specified Persona.” said Justine slightly proudly to Isamu.

“Uh huh.” said Isamu as she nodded to Justine.

“Hmph……… Fine, we’ll take it.” said Caroline as she hold out her left hand and a mask appear out of Isamu’s chest before it flew toward Caroline, who take and put the mask into her pockets before she crossed her arms and glance back at Isamu. “By the way, your Personas are super weak……… Not that I’m surprised, Inmate. Though, I guess you deserve at least some praise for finishing your penal labor. You might actually complete your rehabilitation………” said Caroline as she smirk at Isamu.

“In order to promote that process, we would like to offer you the use of a new facility.” said Justine as she gave a small smile to Isamu.

“Hmph. It’s rare to see you smile, Justine.” said Caroline as she glance at Justine.

“You’re the smiling one, Caroline. Did something happen to make you so joyful?” said Justine as she glance at Caroline as well.

“Me………!?” said Caroline in surprise at Justine.

“Oh my, these two look tough and frighten me sometimes but right now……… they’re kinda cute.” thought Isamu as she chuckled at them.

“Hey, are you laughing at us!?” demanded Caroline as she scowled at Isamu.

“So what if I did? It’s because you two are kinda cute.” replied Isamu teasingly at Caroline.

“Know your place, Inmate………!” snapped Caroline in slight embarrassment to Isamu.

“As wardens, we simply feel satisfaction in seeing your rehabilitation progress……… That is the extent of it.” said Justine a bit disappointedly to Isamu. “I find it upsetting that you would see such a matter as a source of amusement.”

“What? That’s not………” said Isamu but she got cut off by Caroline.

“It’s like you forget where you are, Inmate.” said Caroline as she crossed her arms. “You’ve got some real guts though! With that spirit, you should have no trouble making progress!”

“Very well then. If you have the will to continue your penal labor, we can grant you greater freedom within this prison. It is a deal between us, the wardens, and you, the inmate.” said Justine.

“Not like you have the right to turn it down though! Hard work is what you’re meant to do, Inmate!” said Caroline smugly to Isamu (who nodded before she froze when she felt the time around her stopped and she heard the same girl’s voice spoke to her in her head).

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Strength Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu look up and saw a bluish-green card with the black figure of a woman holding out her hand to the black figure of a lion appeared and formed above Justine and Caroline’s heads before the card flew down toward Isamu and she take it and put it into her prison pocket.

“Now, it’s time for your next task!” said Caroline while Justine opened her book, flipped the pages until she stopped at a specific page.

“We request a Shiisaa with the skill Frei. Please come talk to us again once you have it.” said Justine.

“You get how to do it now? Then stop wasting time! Hurry up and finish the task we set upon you, Inmate!” said Caroline.

“Alright, got it.” sighed Isamu as she stood up from the ground, requested their help to execute, fused and gained new Personas before she left the Velvet Room, rejoin her teammates and Jester pressed the Meta-Nav on her phone to transport them out of Madarame’s Palace into the real world.


	65. Chapter 65

**In front of the shack………**

“How are we supposed to get past that door………?” asked Ann as she turned to glance concernly at Isamu, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana.

“I dunno……… You think there’s some kinda off switch somewhere?” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“No, we would have spotted it before we head toward that painted peacock shoji doors that’s heavily guarded by those infrared lasers. Unfortunately for us, the off switch is past those lasers and through the doors.” said Isamu sarcastically to Ryuji.

“Looks like this is where I come in.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag with a proud look on his face.

“Mona………?” said Ann in slight confusion to Morgana.

“I have a suspicious place in mind.” Morgana told them and they widened their eyes in surprise at him.

“And where is this suspicious place, Morgana?” asked Akira.

“Remember? This shack is the basis for Madarame’s Palace. I actually scouted it out the last time we were here.” replied Morgana.

“Whoa……… So this was your plan from the start………?” said Ryuji even more in surprise at Morgana.

“Correct.” purred Morgana as he nodded to Ryuji.

“………You only went “scouting” because you were bored.” said Ann in a deadpan tone of voice to Morgana (who gasped then look away in embarrassment).

“So? Like what Akira just ask, where’s this suspicious place?” Ryuji asked the same question that Akira just asked Morgana.

“It’s on the second floor. I noticed an unnaturally hefty lock on a door up there.” replied Morgana cheerfully to Ryuji.

“If it’s locked, that means there’s something in there he doesn’t want people to see.” said Ann with a frown look on her face.

“But don’t we wanna be openin’ the door in the Palace?” said Ryuji as he raised and rolled his arms around a little.

“Yes, and we’re going to do that by opening the real one in front of Madarame’s eyes. Basically, we’re going to change his cognition that the door is unopenable.” said Morgana as he glance at Ryuji.

“In other words……… when we open the one in Madarame’s house, that area in his Palace will open on it’s own?” said Ann as she briefly twirled her hair in surprise.

“I’m not really gettin’ it……… Is that gonna work?” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms with a confused and unsure look on his face.

“Trust me! There’s no chance it won’t open!……… I think!” said Morgana firmly to Ryuji (who’s still looking unsurely at him) before he glance at Isamu. “You understand, don’t you, Jester?” asked Morgana slightly pleadingly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I understand, Morgana. It can’t hurt for us to try.” replied Isamu reassuringly to Morgana.

“I don’t know, Toudou-san………” said Akira unsurely to Isamu.

“Well yeah, but………” said Ryuji.

“Why don’t you two trust me like Lady Isamu did!? It’s worth a try!” yell Morgana indignantly as he scowled at both Akira and Ryuji.

“There, there, Morgana. Calm down.” said Isamu calmly to Morgana and she managed to calm him down.

“But even then, there’s still that hefty lock we have to deal with in reality, right?” interjected Ann as she grasped her chin with a concern look on her face.

“Oh, that’ll be a breeze. Just give me a hairpin and I’ll handle it.” said Morgana as he gave a small, reassuring smile to Ann. “It will take some time though. Doing everything by myself in front of Madarame would be impossible. If only there’s some people who could distract him for a while………” added Morgana before he glance and smirk at both Isamu and Ann.

“Why are you looking at me and Ann-san like……… Oh, hell no.” said Isamu before she realised on the reason why Morgana smirk at her and she shake her head (while Akira glared at Morgana as he raised and placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her).

“What is it, Isamu?” asked Ann with a confused look on her face.

“Oh……… Ohhh!” said Ryuji as he glance and grinned at both Isamu and Ann as well. “Man, how are we even gonna get into his house? We’d get reported for sure if we force ourselves in………” said Ryuji slightly dramatically to them.

“What?” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“ _Wait for it………_ ” thought Isamu in dismay in her mind.

“I guess the only way is……… havin’ you go nude and havin’ her put on another costume of his choosing.” said Ryuji as he grinned more widely at them.

“ _And there it is. The art modelling bombshell._ ” added Isamu even more in dismay in her mind.

“WHAT!?” yell Ann as she take a step back in shock at what Ryuji just said to her and Isamu.

“Fancy you said that, Ryuji. I was just thinking the same thing too.” purred Morgana as he nodded in agreement to Ryuji.

“This isn’t funny!” protested Ann as she stomped her foot and glared at them both.

“We’re not sayin’ you should really get naked………” said Ryuji.

“It’s simply the best excuse for you two to entered Madarame’s house without raising suspicions……… So, we like for you two to play the role of decoys, Lady Isamu, Lady Ann.” said Morgana cheerfully to them.

“This is way too sudden……… I mean, neither Isamu nor I knows where the locked door is.” said Ann in a concern then embarrassed tone of voice to them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll accompany you two.” said Morgana reassuringly to Ann.

“But what if it doesn’t work and he somehow see through the ruse?” Ann pointed out.

“We can run straight into the Palace!......... Or something?” suggested Morgana weakly to Ann.

“That is only if Kitagawa-san or his teacher found out about it, Ann-san.” said Isamu as she glance at Ann.

“Yeah, I know. But is that really gonna work?” said Ann slightly grimly to Isamu. “I mean, Morgana’s not giving us much confidence in this plan! Do we really have to be the bait………?”

“There’s no other way, Ann-san……… We just have to do it. Whether we like it or not.” sighed Isamu.

“Why us? Why can’t either of you guys go nude and put on costume for his art!?” said Ann as she scowled at both Akira and Ryuji, which make them gasped and widened their eyes in shock at her while images of Akira wearing a dress and a nude Ryuji flashed through Isamu’s mind, make her blushed quite darkly and she turned and pressed her face in mortification at the person’s chest closest to her, which happens to be Akira.

“ _Oh god! Bad mental images! I hate you so much right now for saying it out loud to us, Ann-san!_ ” thought Isamu in anger at Ann while Akira glance in concern down at Isamu close to him before he hesitantly raised and slowly rubbed his hand down her back to console her a little.

“That ain’t what he wants.” said Ryuji as he frowned at Ann.

“Then make it so he does!” said Ann as she scowled even more at Ryuji.

“Please, enough already! You’re going to give me more bad images if you don’t stop!” snapped Isamu quite loudly to them as she quickly pull away from Akira once she realised on what she just did to him. “And I’m sorry for what I just did to you, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu apologetically and in embarrassment to Akira.

“It’s fine, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he look away from her. “ _I don’t mind it……… much. Gah, stop thinking about it, Akira Kurusu! She’s one of your classmates, that’s all! No more than that._ ” Akira mentally berated himself.

“………Sorry for that, Isamu.” said Ann apologetically to Isamu. “ _Although if what I just said brings you two a bit closer, I wouldn’t mind doing it to you two again. As long as I’m not this embarrassed and pissed off._ ”

“Yeah, sorry, Toudou.” said Ryuji apologetically to Isamu as well before he glance back at Ann. “Anyways, all you two gotta do is trick Yusuke, have him take you two to that room, then just open the door.” added Ryuji as he grinned quite light-heartedly at them.

“You make it sound so easy………!” grumbled Ann before she look away, raised and pressed her fingers against her forehead. “But if there’s no other way……… We don’t……… We don’t……… We don’t have a choice……… Urghhhh! God!” yell Ann in frustration as she glance back at them. “Fine, we’ll do it! For justice! Seriously, you guys better pull this off!”

“If it’s for both your sakes, Lady Isamu, Lady Ann, I won’t stop scratching even if all my claws were to break!” said Morgana determinedly to them.

“We’ll be countin’ on you, Morgana! Don’t let Yusuke notice ya, all right?” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“ _I hope he won’t tell me to put on outfits that’s not decent-looking._ ” thought Isamu slightly angrily in her mind.

“If he tries to force my clothes off……… I’ll tear that house down!” growled Ann as she crossed her arms. “I’m really gonna lose it if we do all this and the palace door doesn’t open. Got it!?”

“We’re workin’ to get dirt on that geezer’s crimes either way. It won’t go to waste.” said Ryuji as he rolled his right arm a little before he glance at Isamu. “All right, let’s get down and dirty tomorrow.”

“What!? Tomorrow!?” yell both Isamu and Ann as they glance in shock unison at Ryuji.

“Earlier the better.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Um……… B-But, will Kitagawa-kun agreed?” asked Ann concernly to Ryuji.

“I dunno, just say something like “We really need it to be tomorrow.” That should work, yeah?” replied Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“It better work. Or you and Morgana will be sorry about it.” said Isamu slightly coldly to both Ryuji and Morgana while Ann groaned as she raised and pressed her fingers against her forehead and shake her head a little. “Now that we’re done, let’s all head home now and take a rest in preparation for tomorrow, everyone.” ordered Isamu.

“Alright, Toudou-san.” said Akira.

“Sure, got it, Toudou.” said Ryuji.

“See you all tomorrow then.” said Ann.

“Yeah, see you all tomorrow.” said Isamu before they left the shack and Isamu head back to her uncle’s house while Akira, Ryuji and Ann take the train and head back to their homes.

XXXX

**Inside Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu came back home, had her bath and went into her room, she saw and heard her phone vibrating with messages on her desk, picked it up and began reading it.

RS: _You get in touch with Yusuke?_

AT: _Mm-hm. He asked us to come by tomorrow._

RS: _Awww, yeah. He fell for it!_

AT: _Um, do I……… really have to do this………?_

IT: _If you don’t want to do it then don’t force yourself, Ann-san._

AK: _Strip for him, Ann._

IT: _Kurusu-kun, that’s not funny!_

AT: _I AM NOT STRIPPING!_

AK: _Relax, you two. I’m just kidding._

RS: _Man, this is such a pain……… We gotta open that door AND have Madarame see it, right?_

AT: _Yeah, Morgana said that’ll change his cognition._

IT: _Yeah, once Madarame saw that the locked door is open, the sealed shoji doors in the Palace should open too._

RS: _I don’t get it. Oh, and one more thing. Let us know if any weird shit goes down and we’ll be there to back you two up ASAP._

AT: _Kk, got it._

IT: _Sure._

“A Palace is a reflection of how it’s owner views the real world. So if Madarame’s cognition of reality changes, it’s only natural that his Palace would be affected.” Morgana said and explain to Isamu after she’s done messaging with her friends and turned off her phone. “And all jokes aside, we’re really sorry that we need you to put on costumes and Lady Ann to strip for Yusuke. But it’s the only way.” added Morgana slightly apologetically to Isamu.

“Whatever, Morgana. Let’s just go to sleep.” said Isamu in slight exasperation to Morgana before they fell asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

**The next day………**

As both Isamu and Morgana stepped into the train with the other passengers and the train leave Shibuya station, they soon heard some people around them started gossiping about their jobs and lives.

“I don’t wanna go to work today………” sighed a pale-looking young man.

“You still working at that beef bowl place on Central Street?” asked his caring young friend. “I thought you liked that place ‘cause the pay was good. What happened?”

“Sure, the pay’s fine, but I’m just one of the two people working there at night.” replied the pale young man. “That job magazine said it was a “fun, friendly workplace.” Maybe I should just quit………”

“Like he says, work can be pretty trying……… But it’s a worthwhile experience. Don’t give up, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana firmly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before they fell silent.

After a while, the train arrived in Aoyama station and both Isamu and Morgana got off the train with the other passengers, went out of the station, head toward and stepped into Shujin Academy and they saw some students standing, looking and talking in front of the bulletin board that had a large piece of paper of student names and their test results written on it pinned on the board.

“Oh, our grades are out. How’d you do?” asked a female student to the male student standing next to her.

“Damn……… I’m dead………” replied the male student sadly to the female student.

“I can’t believe it……… I at least wanted to hit the average………” said the female student as she glance back at the test results paper.

“ _Hm, I might as well see what my test results are. It might be faster if I start from the bottom to the top………_ ” thought Isamu in her mind as she take a few steps closer, look from the bottom of the paper to the top for her name and found her name on the third spot below the 2 names of Makoto Niijima (first spot) and Rokuro Donovan (second spot). “Oh well, at least I’m in the top 5 or 10 spots.” added Isamu in relief in her mind.

“Not bad, Lady Isamu. Getting the third spot.” said Morgana proudly to Isamu.

“Thank you, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled at Morgana before she turned and went up the stairs to her classroom.

XXXX

**After school………**

Isamu, Akira and Ann packed up their school bags and Morgana stepped into Isamu’s bag before they left the classroom, joined up with Ryuji, left the school and take the train to head to their hideout in Shibuya near Madarame’s house together. Once they arrived, got off the train and head toward and went into Naoya’s house, Isamu lead them to the living room and they sat down and begin talking.

“Toudou, Ann, Morgana, we’re countin’ on you three. Since me and Akira are banned from goin’ there with you three, so all we can do is wait here………” said Ryuji.

“No, you two have something different that you two need to do.” said Morgana as he briefly shake his head.

“What do you mean?” asked Akira in slight confusion to Morgana.

“You two have to wait inside the Palace. Once that door opens, sneak in and look for some kind of control room. We need to make sure the door can’t close anymore after it’s open.” replied Morgana.

“Ohhh, I get it. Mkay, you can leave that to us!” said Ryuji quite excitedly to Morgana after he realized what Morgana meant by his words.

“Well then, let’s get this over with. The sooner the better, everyone.” said Isamu firmly to them and they nodded to her before they stood up and left the house to commence the operation.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, inside the art room in the shack………**

“To think that you and Toudou-san would really come……… I assumed you were lying when you contacted me.” said Yusuke with a joyful and relief smile on his face as he rearranged his art supplies on the table.

“I’m sorry it was so sudden.” said Ann apologetically and awkwardly to Yusuke.

“I hope it’s not too much trouble for you, Kitagawa-san.” added Isamu calmly to Yusuke as she tried her best to contain her laughter.

“Oh, it’s not a problem, Toudou-san, don’t worry about it.” said Yusuke reassuringly to Isamu. “But as I told you yesterday, Sensei will be returning in about 20 or 30 minutes. So um……… I’m sorry if that causes some anxiety on yours and her parts.”

“That’s why I’m here today, dammit.” mumbled Ann irritably under her breath.

“What was that?” said Yusuke as he turned around to glance curiously at Ann.

“Oh, nothing. Just that she’ll be fine as long as you got your artwork about us done, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu slightly nervously to Yusuke.

“I see. By the way……… Have you gained some weight, Takamaki-san? While Toudou-san still look the same as ever………” asked Yusuke hesitantly to Ann (who’s now wearing many layers of shirts, jackets and pants over her uniform that make her look like a completely overweight hippo now and is the reason why Isamu’s trying her best to contain her laughter).

“You think so? I weigh the same as always like her……… Maybe I’m bloated today?” replied Ann in a feign innocent tone of voice to Yusuke.

“Yeah, you should have seen how she wolf her way down those foods this morning and afternoon, Kitagawa-san. She completely ravenous.” said Isamu teasingly to Yusuke before she let out a small grunt when Ann angrily stepped on her foot.

“Okay. So then……… can you, um……… put on the next outfit that I prepare for you in the opposite room while I drew Takamaki-san first, Toudou-san?” asked Yusuke as he glance oddly at them both.

“Yeah sure. But first, I need to use the washroom first. Can you tell me where the washroom is, Kitagawa-san?” asked Isamu.

“Alright, you leave this room, went down, turn left until you reached the end of the hallway where the washroom is, Toudou-san.” replied Yusuke.

“Okay, thanks for telling me where it is, Kitagawa-san. I’ll only take me a few minutes.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Yusuke before she turned and left the room.

“Well then……… shall we get started, Takamaki-san?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Ann.

“I……… need to take my clothes off, right?” replied Ann glumly to Yusuke.

“Y-Yes, please………” said Yusuke uncomfortably to her.

“I’m embarrassed. Could you look the other way………?” said Ann as she nervously and barely crossed her arms over her chest.

Yusuke nodded and he turned around to faced the table filled with his art supplies. Soon a black tank top and a square-pattern short skirt landed on the floor near his feet and make him gasped and widened his eyes in surprise.

“Phew, that was tight………” sighed Ann in relief.

“Tight………?” repeated Yusuke before he shake his head. “No, I’m doing this for art………!”

“Don’t look over here, OK………?” said Ann before she asked him a question. “Hey, your sensei’s coming back soon, right?”

“I believe so………” replied Yusuke awkwardly.

“Hm……… Do you think we could do this somewhere else then? A little more atmosphere would be lovely………” suggested Ann as she take off another layer of her clothes and threw them on the floor.

“This should be good enough………” said Yusuke quietly to her.

“But wouldn’t a room with a lock be a bit better?” said Ann.

“A room with a lock………?” said Yusuke in confusion to Ann.

“Must a girl say more………?” said Ann slightly dramatically to Yusuke as she take off and threw a flowery pink tank top near his feet.

“What!?” said Yusuke as he took a step back in shock before he compose himself. “But the only room with a lock is……… Sensei’s room………” Yusuke told Ann.

“Then why not there?” said Ann slightly eagerly to Yusuke.

“I can’t intrude……… Besides, I don’t have the key………” said Yusuke more awkwardly to Ann.

“He says he doesn’t have the key, Morgana.” Ann whisper to Morgana.

“It’s OK. That’s why Lady Isamu and I are here. I’ll be leaving now and check up on Lady Isamu………” Morgana whisper confidently back to Ann before he got cut off by Yusuke.

“Takamaki-san, are you about-” said Yusuke as he turned around and trailed off into silence when he saw the large pile of discarded clothes at Ann’s feet and she’s wearing her school uniform. “You were wearing all this?” asked Yusuke in surprise to Ann.

“D-Don’t you think it’s cold today?” said Ann as she nervously do a cherubic pose.

“I suppose so? The sun is about to set………” said Yusuke in more confusion to Ann.

“Riiiight? That’s why a change of location would be nice……… I mean, I’m gonna take it all off.” said Ann in a feign, sweet tone of voice to Yusuke.

“True………” said Yusuke as he nodded in agreement to Ann.

“ _Oh my god. I’m so glad Lady Isamu isn’t here to watch all this. She’ll be laughing like crazy._ ” thought Morgana in great relief in his mind as he watched them in silence.

“It might make for a better picture if I can brighten my model’s mood………” muttered Yusuke to himself as he crossed his arms and look away from Ann.

“Uh-huh! That’s right!” said Ann as she excitedly raised and pumped her left fist.

“She may even be willing to try out various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition………” Yusuke continue saying to himself with a dreamy smile on his face.

“Wh-What kind of poses!?” said Ann as she step back in shock.

“Lady Ann! You have to keep acting! Get back in character!” whisper Morgana a bit frantically to Ann.

“Let’s gooo……… I was just starting to get in the mood.” said Ann as she grinned teasingly and slightly swayed her body from side to side. “Oh, I wonder if Isamu is done with her washroom business! Let’s go get her!” added Ann sweetly to Yusuke before she quickly left the room with Morgana.

“Wait! If you wander around, Sensei will………” said Yusuke as he nervously held out his arm to stop her to no avail.

“Ohhh……… It’s so hot.” said Ann in a feign seductive tone of voice to Yusuke.

“W-We really can’t use any other rooms………” protested Yusuke weakly to her.

“Hey, why not this room?” suggested Ann as she took off and threw away her blazer uniform.

“Please, wait………!” yell Yusuke as he run out of the room after her.

“ _I hope you’re done in unlocking that door, Isamu! I can’t keep this up any longer!_ ” thought Ann anxiously to Isamu.


	67. Chapter 67

**Meanwhile, inside Madarame’s Palace………**

“Are they seriously gonna be able to pull this off………?” said Skull as he turned to glance at Spade with a grimace look on his face as they waited for the infrared lasers to be deactivated and for the painted peacock shoji doors to open up. “Panther was sayin’ stuff like “I’ll just seduce him with my acting while Jester and Mona went and try to open the locked door together,” but that sounds outta her league……… Plus we ain’t got one sign that this place is gonna open……… Isn’t Madarame’s coming home soon? On top of that, even if either Jester or Mona’s able to unlock the door, how are they gonna show it to Madarame? And then even if they do show it open, any normal person’d just close it right up again. Doesn’t that mean we only got a few seconds to get in?” Skull added to Spade.

“Yes, that’s right. That’s is why we must do a quick work of making sure the door stays open in here, Skull.” said Spade.

“To be blunt, won’t it be a miracle if this works?” said Skull as he briefly scratch his head in concern a little.

“Have faith in them, Skull. I’m sure that they can do it while we keep on waiting for it. Quit being so negative.” said Spade reassuringly to Skull.

“I know, Spade. I wanna think that too, but………” said Skull concernly to Spade before they glance at the door. “………It’s almost time.”

XXXX

**Back in Madarame’s shack………**

Ann hummed a small tune to herself as she make her way up the stairs to the second floor then down a hallway where Isamu (with Morgana sitting on her shoulder now) is still trying to pick the lock on the door with a lockpick while Yusuke rushed after her until he managed to caught up with her.

“Please, can you just wait and stop-” said Yusuke before a thought hit him. “………Huh? Where is Toudou-san?” asked Yusuke.

“ _Huh? They came up here? But I haven’t got this door open yet!_ ” thought Isamu nervously in her mind.

“Huh? Didn’t she say she went to the washroom?” replied Ann as she turned to glance and smiled too brightly at him.

“But she wasn’t in the washroom when we went passed it………” said Yusuke, starting to get suspicious.

“Uh, maybe she went to another washroom………?” said Ann as she try and managed to think up an excuse for Isamu before she asked Yusuke a question. “By the way, what’s past here?”

“T-That’s………” said Yusuke before he trailed off and look away.

“So the door Mona mentioned is up ahead………” whisper Ann to herself with a slightly serious look on her face.

“I keep telling you, you can’t………!” protested Yusuke firmly to Ann (who briefly shook her head as she walked forward and saw Isamu is still picking the lock with her lockpick and with Morgana sitting on her shoulder).

“You’re still not done, Isamu!?” said Ann in shock at Isamu.

“This goddamn lock is more hard and complex than I initially thought, Ann-san! Just give me a few more minutes because I think I almost got it and keep distracting Yusuke to prevent him from approaching!” whisper Isamu hurriedly to Ann.

“Is something the matter?” asked Yusuke concernly to Ann.

“Oh, ummm……… Sooo, what is this room?” said Ann as she quickly and nervously turned to glance and distract Yusuke with a question.

“It’s a storage area for old paintings.” replied Yusuke calmly to Ann.

“ _Storage area for old paintings, huh?_ ” repeated Isamu suspiciously in her mind.

“Hey, Kitagawa-kun……… Why don’t we……… do it in here?” suggested Ann in a feign sweet tone of voice to Yusuke. “I won’t be embarrassed if we go somewhere nobody can find us………”

“ _Is she freaking serious?_ ” thought Isamu in disbelief at Ann’s words.

“Only Sensei can go in there.” said Yusuke as he shook his head at her.

“Pretty pleeeease………? I wanna be alone with you. Somewhere, like quiet. You know, where we won’t get interrupted.” said Ann even more sweetly to Yusuke.

“Is he seriously going to buy that terrible act of hers!?” whisper Morgana in shock at Isamu.

“I don’t know, Morgana. But she is making many goosebumps appear on my entire body!” whisper Isamu back to Morgana with an extremely cringe look on her face.

“Stay focused, you two!” snapped Ann as she scowled at them.

“We’re trying, okay? Not our fault what you said to him make us cringed so much!” Isamu snapped back at Ann.

“Hm? What is it, Takamaki-san?” said Yusuke, confused at Ann for looking away and speaking to someone or something.

“Ohhh, nothing! Just that it’s sooo frustrating that my feelings aren’t getting through to you! Kitagawa-kun, do you not like girls like me, or is someone like Isamu’s your type………?” said Ann as she quickly glance back at him.

“ _WHAT!?_ ” thought Isamu in shock at Ann’s words that she nearly break the lockpick in the lock.

“N-No, that’s not true………” said Yusuke as he blush a little and look away with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“How is that working on him!?” whisper Morgana in surprise to Isamu.

“I don’t know how but I don’t care now, Morgana.” whisper Isamu coldly back to Morgana.

“Please? We can continue this……… inside………” said Ann teasingly to Yusuke.

“S-Sure………” said Yusuke in agreement with Ann before he quickly shook his head in refusal. “I mean, no! We can’t go in there! It’s locked anyway, so………”

“Fine! This is too embarrassing……… Isamu and I’ll be leaving!” said Ann as she scowled at Yusuke.

“But………” said Yusuke in shock at Ann.

“Let’s just do it in here! OK!?” insisted Ann.

“What do I do………? And why isn’t Toudou-san showing herself?” muttered Yusuke in a conflicted tone of voice to himself. Suddenly all of them heard the sound of the front door opening and the sound of someone coming into the shack.

“I’m home.” said Madarame’s voice.

“ _Oh crap! He’s back!_ ” thought Isamu worriedly in her mind while Yusuke, Ann and Morgana gasped in unison.

“S-Sensei!?” said Yusuke as he turned around with a surprised look on his face.

“Yusuke?” said Madarame as he make his way up the stairs just as Isamu finally unlock and open the door.

“Yes, finally it’s open! Come on, Ann!” Isamu called out to Ann before they went into the dark room.

“Huh………?” said Yusuke even more in surprise when he turned back and saw that the door is open and both Isamu and Ann are inside the dark room. As Madarame came down the hallway and saw that the door to the room is opened, he was surprised then angry about it.

“What are you all doing in there!?” snapped Madarame as he glared at Yusuke, Isamu and Ann.

“I-It’s……… It’s not what it looks like, sensei!” protested Yusuke as he turned to glance at Madarame.

Both Isamu and Ann glance and exchange firm looks with each other before they run forward, grabbed hold of both of Yusuke’s arms and dragged him with them into the dark room.

“Not in there………!” said Madarame as he held out his left hand.

XXXX

**Back in Madarame’s Palace………**

“Nothing’s happening at all. I wonder what’s holding them up?” sighed Skull with a bored look on his face.

“Can’t you just be quiet and patient about……… huh?” said Spade as he scowled at Skull before he trailed off into silence when he and Skull saw that the place around them started rumbling before the doors slammed wide open to the sides and the red infrared lasers disappeared.

“………It’s off! They seriously did it!” exclaimed Skull in shock before he turned to glance and grinned at Spade.

“Yeah, they really did good and they’re amazing.” said Spade with a proud smile on his face.

“Yeah, for real! Let’s go!” said Skull before he and Spade quickly run past the temporarily deactivated lasers and through the opened door, pass the sign with the words “Treasure Hall Lounge” written on it, went into a large lounge room that had some plants and golden dividers with peacock tails on it on both sides of the room and they saw a single red-uniformed security shadow standing in the middle of the room before they rushed toward the shadow, who noticed them coming before it convulsed, burst apart in blackish-red water then transform into a large yellow stripe-skinned shadow with a black face, pink eyes and a white mane around it’s head and a green snake as it’s tail behind it.

Both Spade and Skull then summoned forth their personas and pull out their weapons and firearms, spend quite a while in fighting and defeating the large shadow before they look around the room, spotted the security room to their left and they walked towards and went into the room.

XXXX

**Inside the dark room………**

“Toudou-san, Takamaki-san, this is bad………” said Yusuke worriedly to both Isamu and Ann.

“It’s so dark in here. Ow, I just bumped against something!” complained Ann in a slight pain tone of voice to them when her left leg knock against something.

“Hold on, I’m trying to feel my hands around for the light switch, you two.” said Isamu as she hold both of her hands out to feel around for the light switch, touch a string and she grabbed and pulled it to turn on the light.

As soon as Isamu turn on the light and illuminate the dark room, she, Ann, Morgana and Yusuke gasped and widened their eyes in shock unison when they saw that the room is almost filled to the brim with canvases of the same paintings of the beautiful red-dressed, black-haired woman with the moon and the tree branch behind her and one unknown canvas covered by a large purple cloth on a wooden easel behind them.

“What the………!?” gasped Yusuke.

“Aren’t all of this paintings of “Sayuri”?” asked Isamu with a disbelief look on her face.

“Why are there so many of them………?” asked Ann in surprised to Yusuke.

“I have no idea………” replied Yusuke uncertainly to both Isamu and Ann.

“Get out! All of you!” snapped Madarame as he stomped into the room with an angry look on his face.

“Sensei, what is the meaning of this………?” asked Yusuke as he turned to glance at Madarame.

“I suppose I can’t keep quiet now that you and those 2 girls have seen this……… Truth be told……… I’m in severe debt. I handmade these “Sayuri” copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine………” Madarame confessed quietly to them as he grasped his temple with his right hand.

“But why………?” asked Yusuke as he raised a clench hand near his chest.

“The real “Sayuri”……… was stolen by one of my pupils a long time ago. I assume they begrudged my strictness……… That moment was quite a shock for me……… Since then, I’ve been mired in a terrible artist block……… Because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time………” Madarame continue explaining to them as he sadly shake his head a little (while both Isamu and Ann listen silently to his explanation with pensive and suspicious looks on their faces).

“I knew I couldn’t keep it up, so I attempted to recreate the “Sayuri” a number of times. However, it resulted in nothing more than replicas……… That’s when someone came to buy the paintings, knowing well they weren’t original………” said Madarame before he trailed off and look down with a feign shameful look on his face then look back at Yusuke. “………It’s all my fault. I couldn’t pay the price for being famous. As expectations for me rose, it reached a point where I had no choice but to keep making them……… I……… needed money to further your talent……… I ask that you please forgive your cowardly teacher………”

“Please don’t………!” said Yusuke as he hold out both of his hands, ready to forgive him.

“Hold on a minute, Madarame-san. I find it hard to believe that this “someone” you just told us would buy these “Sayuri” paintings knowing full well that they weren’t real. Doesn’t people who have a keen eye for the fine arts would know the difference between fake and real before they buy them?” asked Isamu as she scowled at Madarame.

“………She’s got a point. Something doesn’t add up about what you just told us.” said Ann in agreement with Isamu before she turned to glance suspiciously at Madarame. “And if the original painting got stolen, how did you make copies of it?”

“I……… happened to find a finely detailed photograph of it in an artbook.” said Madarame.

“So you somehow managed to paint and sell copies of a photo of the original? I’m not sure how this works, but like what Isamu just said……… don’t people who buy paintings generally have a keen eye for the fine arts? This sounds like a bad lie to us.” said Ann as she scowled at Madarame as well.

“What would you two know!?” snapped Madarame sharply at them both.

“Something just doesn’t feel right!” argued Ann.

“Lady Isamu! Lady Ann! This one seems different!” whisper Morgana from behind one of the “Sayuri” canvas to them both as he gestured with his head at the covered-up painting on the easel.

Both Isamu and Ann turned around to glance at the covered-up painting on the easel before Isamu grabbed and pulled the cloth away to reveal another “Sayuri” painting, the real one this time.

“Sayuri”………?” said Yusuke as he turned around and saw the real “Sayuri” painting with a shock look on his face before he take a few steps closer to it. “This……… This is the real “Sayuri”!” added Yusuke before he turned to glance back in disbelief at Madarame. “But you just told us a moment ago that it was stolen………!”

“Well, how are you going to explain this now, Madarame-san?” said Isamu as she and Ann turned around to glared coldly at Madarame.

“That’s a replica!” said Madarame nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down the left side of his face.

“No, it’s nothing of the sort!” said Yusuke as he briefly swept out his left arm and scowled at Madarame. “This painting kept me going……… It’s the reason I’ve made it this far……… Sensei……… don’t tell me………”

“It’s fake……… Yes, a counterfeit!” insisted Madarame even more nervously to them as he sweated profusely and stomped his foot. “I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!”

“Seriously? You, the actual artist of this “Sayuri” bought a counterfeit? The cat’s out of the bag now so stop lying and tell us the truth already.” said Isamu even more coldly to Madarame.

“Toudou-san’s right, sensei. Please just tell us the truth………” pleaded Yusuke.

“You too………?” sneered Madarame before he take out his phone and pressed a button on it. “I’ve reported you two nosy wenches to my private security company!” said Madarame as he glared at both Isamu and Ann.

“What!?” yell Ann.

“ _Hmph. This geezer is just like that bald-headed drunken man who incriminated me in the first place!_ ” thought Isamu in cold disgust at Madarame.

“I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it’d come in so handy.” said Madarame with a smug smile on his face.

“Please, wait! Let’s talk about this………!” pleaded Yusuke as he swept his left arm out again.

“You can talk all you want to the police……… That includes you, Yusuke.” said Madarame firmly to Yusuke.

“What!? How could you do this to Kitagawa-san!” snapped Isamu angrily at Madarame.

“Lady Isamu! Lady Ann, let’s run!” urged Morgana to them both before he, Isamu and Ann quickly run past Madarame and out of the room.

“A cat!? Where did it-” sputtered Madarame in surprise when he saw Morgana run past him with both Isamu and Ann following behind him. “There’s no point! They’ll be here within 2 minutes!”

“Toudou-san! Takamaki-san!” Yusuke called out as he run past Madarame after them both.

XXXX

**Back in Madarame’s Palace………**

While Isamu, Morgana and Ann were busy doing their part in Madarame’s shack before they fled when Madarame called his security company, both Spade and Skull quickly deactivated the infrared lasers in the courtyard on one of the computers inside the security room before they quickly turned and left the room and back into the courtyard.

“I hope those 3 managed to get away………” said Skull as he stopped and glance concernly at Spade.

“I hope so too………” said Spade as he glance concernly back at Skull as well.

The next second, both Spade and Skull heard Jester and Panther yelling out in fear from above them before they raised their heads to glance up, saw a distorted red portal appear above them before Jester, Panther and Yusuke fell out of it and Jester crash landed on Spade and they fell hard on the ground while Yusuke quickly held out his arms and caught Panther in a bridal style carry before he landed safely on his feet on the ground while Mona is the last one to fell after them and he landed hard on Skull’s head before they fell wincing and groaning quite loudly in pain on the floor.

“ _Ow, that’s strange. I thought that I’ll be landing on a hard ground but the ground that I’m lying on is quite soft?_ ” thought Jester confusingly to herself before she slowly raised her head to look and saw that she’s lying on top of Spade (who’s groaning in pain under her) after she, Panther, Mona and Yusuke fell down into the palace. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Spade!” yell Jester worriedly to Spade as she quickly got off him and slowly help him sit up then stand up from the floor.

“Ugh……… it’s fine, really, Jester.” groaned Spade with a winced look on his face.

“I’m glad to hear that.” said Jester with a relief look on her face while both Mona and Skull stood up with scowl looks on their faces.

“Ngh………!” winced Yusuke as he felt his legs began to throb in pain.

“I thought I was gonna die……… Hey, will you let go already!?” whimper Panther before she realised that she’s in Yusuke’s arms and she quickly shoved him away from her.

“Hrgh………!” groaned Yusuke as he fell hard on the floor from her shoving him away.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to push him so hard!” gasped Panther as she stood up and glance worriedly down at Yusuke. “Are you okay? Wake up!” demanded Panther worriedly to Yusuke (who let out another groan before he quickly sat up and saw all of them standing around him with a worry look on his face).

“Who are you all!?” demanded Yusuke.

“Calm down, Kitagawa-kun! It’s us!” said Panther reassuringly to Yusuke.

“………That voice, is that you, Takamaki-san? That means the other girl must be Toudou-san and these 2 guys are……… But I don’t recall seeing this cat costume before though………” said Yusuke as he slowly look at Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona before he look at the place around them. “What is this place………?” asked Yusuke as he slowly shook his head.

“We’re now inside Madarame’s Palace inside his heart, Kitagawa-san.” replied Jester softly to Yusuke.

“Inside……… Sensei’s heart?” repeated Yusuke as he stood up from the floor. “I’m sorry, Toudou-san……… but are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“She ain’t lyin’. This is what that old bastard truly feels. He’s nothin’ but a greed-filled money-grubber.” said Skull sympathetically to Yusuke.

“Enough of this rubbish!” snapped Yusuke as he scowled at Skull.

“Kitagawa-kun! Didn’t it cross your mind that something wasn’t right about Madarame!?” yell Panther.

“That’s………” said Yusuke with a grimace look on his face.

“He’s been lying to you all this time about that “Sayuri” painting, Kitagawa-san. Didn’t we already saw those fake “Sayuri” copy paintings and the real one in that room?” said Jester as she scowled at Yusuke.

“She’s got a point, Kitagawa-kun. You may not want to believe it, but this is another reality as viewed through Madarame’s eyes……… This is his true nature.” Said Panther sympathetically to Yusuke.

“This repulsive world………?” said Yusuke as he take another look around the place in disbelief. “Just who are all of you?” asked Yusuke.

“I guess you could say……… we’re a group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks.” replied Skull as he rubbed and scratch the back of his head.

“If everything you said is true, then the sensei I know doesn’t exist………” said Yusuke sadly to himself.

“You gotta snap out of it.” said Skull.

“Still……… He has kept me safe these past 10 years. My gratitude for that won’t just disappear.” said Yusuke as he raised his clench fist near his chest.

“You’re gonna forgive him!? At this rate, you’ll………!” snapped Skull as he scowled at Yusuke (who suddenly grunted in pain and fell on one knee on the floor).

“Are you okay?” asked Panther as she crouch down in front of him with a worry look on his face.

“I’m trying to be rational about this, but my emotions are overwhelming me………” replied Yusuke weakly to Panther.

“Sorry, but we don’t have time to dawdle. The security level’s gone through the roof! We need to get out of here, at once!” urged Mona anxiously to them.

“Right, let’s go. Spade, Skull, both of you help Yusuke………” Jester began ordering them but she got cut off by Yusuke.

“……… No, it’s all right.” said Yusuke as he slowly stood up from the floor before Jester and her teammates surround Yusuke and helped lead him away from the courtyard.


	68. Chapter 68

As Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona helped guide and bring Yusuke with them away from the courtyard, back into the several exhibition rooms (where they had to stopped due to Yusuke looking at the distorted portraits of his former fellow pupils of Madarame with an extremely sad look on his face before they urged him to move on with them) until they came back into the room where the large “Infinite Spring” statue is. But as they run toward the door, several shadow securities suddenly appear between them and the door, preventing them from leaving.

“The exit is right there!” said Mona in a frustrated tone of voice to them.

Suddenly, a loud and smug laughter rang out from behind Jester, her teammates and Yusuke (which surprises them) before they turned around and saw Shadow Madarame (who’s wearing a gaudy and shiny golden shogun kimono with his hair tied straight up into the air in a chonmage style, bright yellow-coloured socks and sandals on his feet and with his face painted in pale makeup and lips painted in red paint) coming and stopping in front of them with 2 more shadow securities standing behind him before he stopped laughing and glance at them with a smug look on his face.

“Who is it!?……… What the-” exclaimed Panther with a surprise look on her face.

“Talk about bullshit clothes! First a king, now some kinda shogun!?” said Skull as he scowled darkly at Shadow Madarame.

“Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame………” said Shadow Madarame as he briefly held out his arms in a dramatic manner.

“Huh………? Sensei, is that you?” said Yusuke hesitantly to Shadow Madarame before he glance at his golden outfit with a disdain look on his face. “That attire………”

“Disgusting.” said Panther as she scowled darkly at Shadow Madarame.

“This……… This is all one big lie, isn’t it………?” said Yusuke as he slowly shook his head.

“My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home……… under a mistress’s name, of course.” said Shadow Madarame coldly to Yusuke.

“Hmph. Such absurdity.” said Jester as she glared coldly at Shadow Madarame (which make him laugh quite loudly at her).

“How naïve of you!” said Shadow Madarame smugly to Jester.

“If the “Sayuri” was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!? If it’s really you, sensei……… Please, tell me!” asked Yusuke desperately to Shadow Madarame.

“Foolish child. You still don’t see?” scoffed Shadow Madarame in disappointment at Yusuke. “The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!”

“What do you mean………!?” asked Yusuke as he widened his eyes in surprise.

“Let me see……… How does this sound?” said Shadow Madarame as he smirked at Yusuke. “I found the real painting, but it can’t go public……… You can have it for a special price, though………” Haha! How’s that for preferential treatment!? Naïve art snobs’ll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!”

“No………!” gasped Yusuke in despair before he fell to his knees on the floor.

“Kitagawa-san!” said Jester as she got down on one knee next to him, placed her hand on his shoulder to console him before she glared at Shadow Madarame.

“The worth of art is purely subjective……… Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliance scheme!” said Shadow Madarame coldly to Yusuke.

“How could you treat your students and art in such a way!” snapped Spade.

“You keep goin’ on and on about money this, money that……… No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!” snapped Skull as he clench his fists in anger.

“You’re supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren’t you ashamed of plagiarizing other people’s work!?” snapped Panther in anger at Shadow Madarame as well.

“Art is nothing but a tool……… A tool to gain money and fame!” said Shadow Madarame smugly to them before he glance down at Yusuke. “You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke………” Shadow Madarame told Yusuke.

“God……… Pisses me off……… That’s your teacher.” said Skull as he glance sympathetically at Yusuke.

“But what about the people who believed in you………? Who think you’re a master artist………!?” asked Yusuke in a despair tone of voice to Shadow Madarame.

“………I’ll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I’d advise you don’t rise against me.” replied Shadow Madarame coldly to Yusuke. “Do you believe anyone could find success with my objections holding them down? Hahahahahaha!”

“To think I was under the care of this wretched man………!” said Yusuke even more in despair to himself.

“You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart?” said Shadow Madarame as he shake his head in disappointment at Yusuke. “Plucking talented, yet troubled young artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas……… After all, it’s much easier stealing the futures of children who can’t fight back.” Added Shadow Madarame as he shrug his shoulders.

“I can’t believe this………” said Yusuke as he glared at Shadow Madarame.

“Livestocks are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool!” sneered Shadow Madarame. “………But I grow tired of this little chat. It’s time that I………” said Shadow Madarame but he got cut off by Yusuke.

“………You’re unforgivable.” said Yusuke.

“Hm?” said Shadow Madarame, confused.

“It doesn’t matter who you are……… I’ll never forgive you!” said Yusuke as he slowly stood up from the floor, felt rage building up from within him as he glared at Shadow Madarame.

“So……… You repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude………? You damn brat!” said Shadow Madarame as he shake his head and scowled darkly at Yusuke and the others. “Men! Dispose of him and these thieves!” Shadow Madarame ordered to the shadow securities before they started to walked forward menacingly.

“Get back!” yell Panther to the shadow securities.

“Get behind us, Kitagawa-san!” said Jester as she grabbed hold of Yusuke’s arm to pull him behind her and her teammates but he pull his arm away from her hand with a bitter look on his face.

“How amusing……… It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, huh………?” said Yusuke as he chuckled then smiled bitterly to himself. “I wanted to believe it wasn’t true……… I had clouded my vision for so long………” added Yusuke as he raised and placed his hand over his left eye. “My eyes were truly blind……… Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man………!”

“ _Have you finally come to your senses?_ ” said a deep and refined male’s voice to Yusuke before his eyes abruptly turned yellow and he felt an indescribable pain suddenly wracked his head and body, causing him to closed his eyes, clutch his head with his hands and started groaning and writhing in pain.

“ _How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth……… A deplorable imitation indeed. Best you part from that aspect of yourself!_ ” said the male voice sternly to Yusuke before he scream out in more pain and fell to his hands and knees on the floor. “ _Let us now forged a contract……… I am thou, thou art I……… The world is filled with both beauty and vice……… It is time you teach people which is which!_ ” added the male voice firmly to Yusuke, who’s dragging his fingers hard across the floor until they break and bleed before the pain in his head and body went away and a white kitsune mask appear on his face.

“Very well………” said Yusuke as he slowly stood up from the floor and grasped his mask with his injured left hand. “Come, Goemon!” yell Yusuke as he ripped his mask away from his face in a brief shower of red blood before a strong beam of blue flames appear and enveloped around Yusuke. After a few seconds, the beam of blue flames died down to reveal Yusuke (who’s clothes had change into a different high collared, long white puff-sleeved dark grey jumpsuit with a long blue and white striped sash tied around his waist, a white fox tail with a red stripe around it hooked onto the sash behind him, knee-length white motorcycle boots on his legs and light blue gloves on his hands) and his Persona named Goemon (a white-faced and masked intimidating-looking man with pale yellow eyes, wearing a red jumper suit with a short sleeve dark blue robe over it with some blue, red and white sashes tied around his shoulders, waist and back, tall wooden geta boots on his feet and holding a large and long white and yellow smoking pipe in his right hand).

“A breathtaking sight………” said Yusuke as he dramatically raised and hold out both of his arms. “Imitations they may be, but together they make a fine spectacle……… Though the flowers of evil blossom, let it be known……… Abominations are fated to perish!” added Yusuke as he and Goemon drew back and swept their arms out, causing and sending a strong gust of blizzard wind around them, blew and killed off all of the shadow securities while causing Shadow Madarame to raised and covered his face with his arms and also caused Jester and her teammates clothes and hairs to flew wildly around them.

“Whoa, this is impressive!” said Mona as he watched Yusuke and Goemon with an awed look on his face.

“Yeah, I agreed!” said Jester as she nodded to Mona.

“Hmph……… Who do you think you are!? The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards? Killed them all!” said Shadow Madarame in anger at Yusuke before he called and summoned forth new shadow securities.

“The children who adored you as “father”……… The prospects of your pupils……… How many did you trample upon………? How many dreams did you exchange for fame and riches!?” asked Yusuke in anger at Shadow Madarame, who answer by smirking in amusement at him. “No matter what it takes……… I will bring you to justice!” added Yusuke as he hold out his right hand and a black sheathed katana appear in his hand and he grasped it.

“Let’s see what you’re made of then, Kitagawa-san!” said Jester as she smirked at Yusuke while she and her teammates take out their weapons and firearms.

“Very well! Bring it on!” said Yusuke with a wide smirk on his face as well.


	69. Chapter 69

The 6 shadow securities standing in front of Shadow Madarame convulsed and burst into showers of reddish-black liquids before they dispersed to reveal 5 flying Koppa Tengu and 1 Ippon-Datara standing in the middle of the 5 tengus as it swing it’s 2 hammers around it.

“You all are in the presence of Lord Madarame! On your knees, intruders!” growled Ippon-Datara in anger at them.

“I learned much from you, Madarame. In order to see authenticity……… one must be dispassionately realistic.” said Yusuke coolly as he wrapped his left hand on his hip and raised his right hand to covered half of his masked face. “With Goemon by my side……… I can now ascertain your true self without any reservations!” added Yusuke before he ordered Goemon to use Bufu skill on the 5 tengus and knocked them all down.

“Not bad, Yusuke!” said Jester as she smiled at Yusuke before she and her teammates summoned forth their personas, uses Kouga, Eiha, Agi, Zio and Garu skills on Ippon-Datara and injured it moderately before it fell to it’s knees. Jester and her teammates and Yusuke then jumped and attack them swiftly from all sides until they defeated all of them and they yell out in pain and disappear into black mists (and Jester gained 5268 yen and 3 Cork Barks from them).

After they defeated the shadow securities, Yusuke then walked forward to Shadow Madarame before he suddenly stopped and fell to his knees in exhaustion. “Ngh………” said Yusuke with a winced look on his face.

“Yusuke, you’ve just thrown your bright future down the drain. I’ll destroy every chance you’ve ever had of becoming an artist………!” sneered Shadow Madarame as he glared down at Yusuke.

“Madarame!” snapped Yusuke as he glared back at Shadow Madarame.

“You’ll forever rue the day you dared defy me!” said Shadow Madarame coldly to Yusuke before he turned and walked away from him, Jester and her teammates.

“Get……… back here………!” growled Yusuke as he try to stand up to go after Shadow Madarame only to groaned and winced in pain and fell to his knees again.

“Kitagawa-kun!” said Panther worriedly to Yusuke as she, Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona approach and surround him concernly.

“Why can’t I move!?” snapped Yusuke to himself as he clench his hands on his knees.

“That’s because you’re totally drained after you just awaken to your Persona, Kitagawa-san! You need to rest and replenish your energy and stamina, no matter how much you want to go after your sensei!” said Jester concernly to Yusuke.

“What a disgrace I am………!” swored Yusuke angrily to himself.

“C’mon, just listen to her. Let’s leave and find a place to sit and rest for a while.” said Skull sympathetically to Yusuke before he and Spade glance and nodded to each other, grabbed Yusuke’s arms to helped him stand up and they bring him out of the “Infinite Spring” statue room with Jester, Panther and Mona following behind them, went into the information desk/lounge room and Yusuke, Panther and Skull sat on one of the couches while Jester, Spade and Mona stand and watched them.

“You’ve known for quite some time, haven’t you?” asked Panther softly to Yusuke.

“I’m no fool.” replied Yusuke as he shook his head. “Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But……… who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?”

“Why didn’t you leave like the other former pupils of Madarame then, Kitagawa-san?” asked Jester.

“Well, he is the one who painted the “Sayuri”. On top of that, I owe him a great debt………” replied Yusuke.

“You mean ‘cause he took you in and raised you?” said Skull.

“I……… never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That’s when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive.” said Yusuke.

“Heard………?” asked Panther as she furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Spade, slightly confused.

“To be honest, I don’t remember much about my mother either.” replied Yusuke sadly to them. “I did everything I could for sensei. I thought of him as a father……… but he changed. To think he would treat the “Sayuri”, the very foundation of his art, like that………!” added Yusuke with an angry look on his face.

“Kitagawa-san………” said Jester sympathetically to Yusuke.

“………A lot’s happened to you, huh?” said Skull as he look away.

“When you, him and her had mentioned plagiarism……… deep down I knew you three were right. That’s why I so vehemently denied you three……… I was simply running from the truth. I’m sorry.” said Yusuke apologetically to Jester, Spade and Skull.

“It’s fine, don’t you worry about it, Kitagawa-san. I understand since you’re just like us.” said Jester as she smiled softly at Yusuke.

“……… Thank you. I’m grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time.” said Yusuke as he smiled gratefully to Jester (which Spade noticed with a slight jealous look on his face while Panther smirk when she noticed it).

“You’re way too serious, man.” said Skull as he grinned widely at him. “That’s why you’re always gettin’ stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow.”

“Yeah, a little bit too much with the flow.” said Spade as he rolled his eyes.

“For real.” said Panther in agreement with Spade.

“Heh.” chuckled Jester.

"Come on, you guys!” said Skull as he scowled at them.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Mona.

“I don’t know………” replied Yusuke as he shake his head.

“We can’t help the fact that Madarame’s gone and changed. But……… We can change his heart. We’ll make him pay for his crimes.” said Skull determinedly to Yusuke.

“That reminds me, you mentioned something about that “change of heart” earlier………” asked Yusuke curiously to them.

“Have you heard the rumors? The ones about the Phantom Thieves that steal hearts?” Skull answer and told Yusuke, who glance silently at each of them before a look of surprise and realization appear on his face.

“………!? Don’t tell me………” gasped Yusuke.

“Yep. Exactly as what you just think in your mind, Kitagawa-san.” said Jester as she nodded to him just as 4 or 5 shadow securities suddenly burst out and appear behind them, which surprises all of them.

“Oh crap!” swored Skull.

“It’s a bit like they’re waiting for the right time to show up!” said Jester sarcastically to them.

“We’ll talk later! We need to scram!” said Mona anxiously to them (while Yusuke finally realised that his uniform had change into a different outfit now).

“Huh? When did my clothes change………?” said Yusuke as he look confusingly down at his new outfit while touching the kitsune mask on his face.

“You just noticed that now………?” said Skull as he turned to glance in bewilderment at Yusuke.

“Save it for after! Let’s go!” said Panther anxiously to them.

“Come on, guys!” said Jester before she, her teammates and Yusuke quickly run out of the lounge/information desk room away from the shadow securities, run past several portraits room to lost them before they run into the room where the rope is, climbed up the rope toward the rope onto the roof and they quickly and carefully jumped down from the museum into the parking lot before Jester pull out her phone to bring them out of Madarame’s Palace and back to the real world.

XXXX

**A few minutes later………**

After Isamu, Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke got back into the real world, they cautiously make their way down a series of alleyways away from the shack, went into the diner in Central Street in Shibuya, sat down in a booth and ordered some juices, sodas and coffees to the waitress before they began explaining how it all started and why they became the Phantom Thieves to Yusuke.

“………I see. And because of that, this PE teacher’s had a change of heart………” said Yusuke before he look down at his glass of orange juice. “The Phantom Thieves who steal hearts……… To think they truly exist.”

“Is it that hard to believe, Kitagawa-san?” asked Isamu.

“No, I believe you……… There’s no need for common sense to blind me after seeing a world like that.” replied Yusuke with a grimace look on his face. “So your plan with Madarame-sensei-with Madarame is to force a change of heart, correct?” asked Yusuke.

“Yes, exactly.” replied Akira as he nodded to Yusuke.

“Let me join……… as a member of the Phantom Thieves.” said Yusuke determinedly to them (which make them widened their eyes in shock). “Had I faced reality sooner, this may have been avoided. I must put an end to this for the sake of the others whose futures as artists were robbed, as well. That……… is the most civil thing I can do for the man who was……… in some manner, my father.”

“………Civil, huh.” said Ann.

“Sounds fine to me. We’re gonna deal with Madarame anyways.” said Ryuji.

“He may have a mental shutdown if we screw up. We have ways to prevent that, but they aren’t fail-safe.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag. “………Remember how we mentioned this on our way here?”

“Madarame is a man who has the art world under his thumb. He has connections to many organizations. If someone like me raises my voice, it’ll only be snubbed out……… We have no options but this.” Yusuke told them.

“Kitagawa-kun………” said Ann sadly and concernly to Yusuke.

“It’s a deal then.” said Morgana as he nodded to Yusuke.

“We have a new member in the Phantom Thieves now! I hope we get along, Yusuke!” said Ann as she smiled at Yusuke.

“You better not slow us down.” said Ryuji.

“I’ll do my best.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Ryuji.

“Welcome aboard and no more nude or costume paintings, please.” said Isamu warningly to Yusuke.

“So that was all a plan?……… That’s quite daring of you two, Toudou-san, Takamaki-san.” said Yusuke with a realization look on his face.

“It wasn’t our ideas-it was theirs!” said Ann as she pointed an accusatory finger at Akira, Ryuji and Morgana.

“What else were we supposed to do!? It’s his fault for goin’ on and on about the nude and costume modellin’ thing!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Ann.

“I haven’t given up on those yet, though.” said Yusuke impassively.

“No way you’re telling Ann to go nude and Toudou-san to put on costumes for your art again!” snapped Akira as he scowled at Yusuke.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t ask Toudou-san to put on costumes of my choosing anymore. Because seeing her in her thief outfit is exactly the art I wanted to paint.” said Yusuke with a small, dreamy smile on his face.

“No means no, Kitagawa!” said Akira firmly to Yusuke.

“That’s right, give it up!” added Ann in agreement with Akira.

“Alright, he got the message loud and clear, you two. So calm down.” said Isamu calmly to both Akira and Ann and they calm down.

“Oh, that reminds me……… I wonder what’s going on with the real Madarame. Yusuke, Isamu and I were in a pretty tight situation………” said Ann as she remembers about what Madarame calling the securities on them back in the shack.

“Actually, I contacted him before we came here. He believes that I continued pursuing Toudou-san and Takamaki-san. And, just as you all explained, it appears he knows nothing about his shadow.” said Yusuke.

“What did he say………?” asked Ann.

“He was complaining to the security company how they couldn’t even catch 2 high school girls. However, he’s still furious about it, and said he’s going to take legal action against everyone.” replied Yusuke grimly to them (which make them widened their eyes in shock again).

“Talk about bein’ completely on guard………” groaned Ryuji.

“Legal action……… He’s acting way too desperate. Maybe he still has more secrets.” said Ann.

“What else could he be hiding other than the “Sayuri” copies?” muttered Akira to himself.

“If he were to act, it’d be after the exhibit is over. Any scandal during the show would be his loss.” Yusuke told them.

“Right when I think the talk about being a nude model is over, this happens………!?” said Ann sullenly.

“There, there, Ann-san.” said Isamu consolingly to her.

“We’ll have to force a change of heart before then, if we’re to dodge this “legal action” thing. Looks like our plan must be accomplished while the exhibit is still open!” said Morgana as he grinned widely at Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji and they nodded to him.

“By the way……… What is this?” asked Yusuke as he glance in surprise at Morgana.

“Huh? A cat.” replied Ryuji.

“But it’s talking.” said Yusuke. “You have a problem with that!?” snapped Morgana as he scowled at Yusuke.

“No, not really.” said Yusuke as he shake his head.

“Why not?” said Ryuji oddly to Yusuke.

“He’s just on a different wavelength than other people.” said Ann.

“He is an artist, after all.” said Isamu.

“Do you wish to draw me? You better bring out the best of me in that case.” said Morgana as he smiled smugly at Yusuke (who hummed a little before he stood up and reached his hand out toward Morgana). “Hey, don’t touch me like-” said Morgana as he scowled at Yusuke (who’s pressing the button of the table bell in front of Morgana).

“I was thinking of ordering some black-bean jelly.” said Yusuke as he sat back down in his seat.

“I bet he got that idea from a “black cat”………” muttered Ryuji.

“Oh………! I didn’t bring any money.” gasped Yusuke with a surprise look on his face.

“………Never mind. He’s just weird.” said Ann as she look down on the table.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana. So how was your test results today, Isamu?” asked Naoya after he greeted both Isamu and Morgana after they come back from the diner.

“I got third place, uncle.” replied Isamu as she gave a small smile to him.

“That’s good to hear, Isamu. And how goes your infiltration and exploration of Madarame’s Palace?” asked Naoya as he smiled a bit proudly at her.

“It’s going quite smoothly, Naoya! And we gained a new member of the Phantom Thieves. His name is Yusuke Kitagawa, a pupil of Madarame.” replied Morgana as he smile at Naoya.

“Yusuke Kitagawa, huh? I see. Just be careful, okay, Isamu, Morgana?” said Naoya concernly to them.

“Of course, uncle. Goodnight.” Isamu bade goodnight to him (and he bade goodnight to her and Morgana) before she and Morgana went up the stairs, put her bag and Morgana down in her room before she left to take a bath, change into her pajamas, came back in her room and pick up her phone to read her friends messages when her phone start vibrating.

RS: _Legal action? This ain’t funny._

IT: _I know what you mean, this sounds problematic._

RS: _If the police hear about this, they’ll totally get in touch with the school. We’ll get expelled for sure this time._

AK: _Worse, we’ll surely get thrown into juvenile hall or jail. It’s a bad and losing situation for us._

AT: _School would be the least of our worries……… We’ll be charged with unlawful entry, defamation………_

RS: _Guess that means we can’t afford to eff it up this time._

AT: Yeah, from here on out is what really matters! Let’s do it! “We just need to change his heart before he presses charges on us. Try to focus on that problem for now, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana reassuringly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she turned off her phone, scratch Morgana’s ears a little (which make him purred) before she picked him up and they fell asleep on the bed.


	70. Chapter 70

**The next day………**

As both Isamu and Morgana woke up and Isamu cleaned herself and change into his uniform, bade farewell to Naoya, left the house to head toward the station and got into the train, they then heard some people started talking in the train.

“I saw someone famous in Shibuya yesterday. That parliamentarian from when I was a kid……… Toranosuke something.” said a young office worker.

“Oh, Toranosuke Yoshida. Or as most folks know him, “No-Good Tora”. He hangs out at train stations giving speeches these days, but no one pays him any mind. He used to be a rising star in politics, but wound up involved in scandal after scandal.” scoffed a glasses-wearing worker to the other worker.

“Huh……… Yeah. I saw him in line for food. It was weird seeing a politician eating at the same place as we do.” said the young office worker.

“Well, that’s probably his new gimmick, right? Pandering to middle-class people.” said the glasses-wearing worker to the other worker.

“ _A parliamentarian named Toranosuke Yoshida giving speeches at train stations, huh? Could they be talking about that man outside Shibuya station?_ ” thought Isamu curiously to herself as she glance silently out the train windows.

XXXX

**A few hours later, inside the classroom………**

“It’s possible to apply math even to an abstract concept like beauty. The golden ratio used in the Mona Lisa and the Parthenon is a famous example.” said Usami-sensei to the students. “But a different ratio has been used in Japanese art and architecture since ancient times. Do you know what it is? Now then, Toudou-san. Take a look at this.” said Usami-sensei to Isamu (who snapped out of her thoughts and glance at Usami-sensei as she take out a piece of paper with the drawings of a greek and japanese buildings with the words “Golden ratio” above the greek building while no words above the Japanese building). “What is the name of this ratio that Japanese architects and artists have liked using?” asked Usami-sensei.

“The Silver ratio.” replied Isamu.

“Correct, Toudou-san.” said Usami-sensei slightly proudly to Isamu as she wrote Isamu’s answer on the blank space above the Japanese building. “You can see it’s closer to a square than the golden ratio, right? One theory says it’s because Asians have rounder faces than Westerners, so they prefer a similar shape. This ratio was used in things like ukiyo-e paintings and the pagodas at Horyuji Temple. One you should all be familiar with is B4-sized paper. Those proportions are the silver ratio.” added Usami-sensei to the students.

“Wow, really?” said a black-haired student.

“Toudou seems kind of smart, doesn’t she?” said a brown-haired student.

“Good job answering that question, Lady Isamu!” whisper Morgana proudly to Isamu.

“Thanks, Morgana.” Isamu whisper back to him as she smiled at him.

“Oh yeah, I heard that mascots that are seen as cute have faces that are close to this ratio. In other words, if you used this ratio, you can make cute things.” said Usami-sensei.

“It is true that mascots tend to have round-ish faces………” muttered Morgana to himself before he noticed Isamu looking down at him. “Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?” said Morgana as he scowled a little at Isamu.

“Oh, nothing.” said Isamu as she look at Usami-sensei and resumed listening to her words.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and Usami-sensei packed up her books and leave and another few minutes later, Chouno-sensei came into the class and began teaching.

“Madarame, the maestro of the art world……… Artists with that good of an eye are rare in Japan. I wonder if he has synesthesia.” said Chouno-sensei to the students. “Yes, regarding synesthesia……… One of many English terms that comes from Greek root words. Haven’t heard of it? It’s a condition where your senses can cross over each other, like seeing music as colour. Toudou-san, you were staring off into space, weren’t you?” said Chouno-sensei sternly to Isamu and she quickly glance at her. “Well, your number’s up. The root words of synesthesia are “syn” and “aisthesis”. What do they mean?” asked Chouno-sensei.

“Together” and “Senses”.” replied Isamu.

“Good! You’ve been studying!” said Chouno-sensei proudly to Isamu. “Unfortunately, synesthesia’s something you have to be born with……… You can’t learn it. Some of the geniuses over the course of history have had synesthesia. The composer Franz Liszt instructed his orchestra to play the colour purple. The poet Arthur Rimbaud was also said to see colours in letters.”

“Wow, she was actually listening.” said a long-haired student.

“I’m kind of surprised. She seems like the kind to just be spacing out.” said a short-haired student.

“Another job well done in answering that question, Lady Isamu!” whisper Morgana proudly to Isamu (who smiled back at him).

“Seeing colours in sounds and letters, and feeling shapes in flavors and numbers……… Geniuses and common people see the world differently. Were you able to understand that?” said Chouno-sensei to the students.

“Synesthesia, huh……… That’s fascinating.” said Morgana in an intrigued tone of voice to Isamu. “Although, the reason Madarame sees the world differently is because of his distorted desires.” added Morgana to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana. That’s why we’re going to change his heart soon.” said Isamu quietly to Morgana before she resumed listening to Chouno-sensei’s teaching.

XXXX

**After school………**

After the bell rang, Isamu packed up her things, let Morgana entered her bag before she left the school with Akira, Ann and Ryuji, take the train to Shibuya and meet up with Yusuke before they went to her uncle’s house. After they went inside the house, they proceed to the living room to begin their meeting.

“Yusuke, we still need to explain the basics to you, don’t we?” said Morgana to Yusuke as he got out of Isamu’s bag.

“Oh, you mean about the Metaverse and the Nav. Yeah, I guess that stuff is pretty important.” said Ann.

“Please elaborate.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Morgana.

“OK, let’s start from the beginning.” said Morgana as he nodded back to Yusuke and began explaining to him. “First, the Metaverse spots where we act as the Phantom Thieves are called Palaces. Palaces are worlds that take form from someone’s cognition……… A materialization of their reality.”

“So do we each hold Palaces within ourselves as well?” asked Yusuke with a thoughtful look on his face.

“No, not just anyone will have one. It’s primarily those with strong distorted desires………” replied Morgana with a shake of his head.

“They basically gotta be criminals. Real bastards like Kamoshida or Madarame.” said Ryuji with a wide grin on his face.

“On the other hand, Palaces can’t formed and existed within Persona-users. It’s just impossible. Basically, your Persona is the true feelings of your heart, which arise from conquering your inner Shadow. Then since you have full control of your emotions, there’s no way your desires can get distorted.” Morgana said and explain further to them.

“That would explain on why we didn’t encounter our own Shadows.” said Isamu thoughtfully to herself.

“S-So that’s how it works………” said Ann in surprise to Morgana.

“O-Obviously I knew that………!” said Ryuji quickly to them.

“ _Yeah right._ ” thought Akira as he mentally scowled at Ryuji.

“Oh yeah, and we use the Metaverse Nav app on our phones to get into that world!” Ryuji told Yusuke slightly excitedly.

“Really? How so?” asked Yusuke.

“It’s actually pretty simple. Just say a person’s name, location and distortion, then you’re in.” replied Ann.

“Location………?” said Yusuke confusingly to Ann.

“Uhhh, so like Madarame’s would be “shack”, then his distortion is that he thinks it’s a “museum”.” explained Ann.

“How do you know what their Palaces is going to look like if you have never set foot in it before………?” asked Yusuke.

“That part’s kinda like a quiz or something. It’ll prolly get pretty tricky from here on out too.” replied Ryuji.

“Hm, I feel as though I have a good grasp on the basic concepts.” said Yusuke as he nodded and smiled at them. “If anything arises which I fail to understand, I’ll rely on those more experienced than myself.”

“Yeah, I gotcha covered, newbie!” said Ryuji as he grinned even more at Yusuke.

“Uh……… You should probably ask Morgana if you need anything.” said Ann as she sweatdropped a little at Ryuji’s help for Yusuke.

“Thinking back to Madarame though……… I can’t believe he’d consider pressing charges.” said Morgana with a scowl look on his face.

“Yes, I’ve never seen him show such anger before. He is most likely quite serious about that.” said Yusuke solemnly to them.

“What should we do………? There’s no way we’ll be able to win if that happens.” said Ann worriedly to them.

“He likely won’t act on that threat until the final day of the exhibit: June 5th. Simply put, I doubt he would be so foolish as to taint his name with a trial during his exhibition.” said Yusuke reassuringly to them.

“Before that happens, we’ll take his treasure.” said Isamu with a smirk on her face.

“Right on, leader! There’s no way we’re gonna let him press charges……… We’ll show people who he really is!” said Ryuji as he raised and pumped his fist in determination.

“Well then, shall we, everyone?” said Isamu as she glance at each of them and they nodded to her before she pull out her phone, pressed the Meta-Nav app and they got transported into Madarame’s Palace.

XXXX

**Outside Madarame’s Palace………**

“Oh yeah. We haven’t decided on the new recruit’s code name yet.” said Mona as he, Jester, Spade, Skull and Panther turned to glance at Yusuke.

“It has to be “Kitsune”. You know, with that kitsune mask and everything.” suggested Panther.

“Hell yeah. That really leaves an impression.” said Skull as he grinned at Panther.

“Are you talking about me?” asked Yusuke as he tilted his head.

“They were suggesting and talking about what kind of code name to give and call you, Kitagawa-san.” said Jester.

“That’s right. So what do you want your name over here to be?” asked Panther.

Yusuke crossed his arms and think silently for a few seconds before he come up with one name. “I’d say “Da Vinci”.” replied Yusuke.

“Nope.” said Skull as he shake his head.

“Doesn’t suit you at all.” added Spade in agreement with Skull (which surprises Yusuke).

“Well, you’ve got that mask like Panther said……… and there’s that weird tail behind you………” said Skull before he trailed off to think of a name for Yusuke and got one. “All right, you’re “Abura-age”!”

“Snrk!” snorted Mona.

“Lame.” said Jester in a deadpan tone of voice to Skull.

“Very well.” said Yusuke as he briefly massaged his shoulders.

“He’s agreed to it!?” said Mona as he and the others glance in shock at Yusuke.

“It’s decided then: Abura-age.” said Skull with a grin on his face.

“Nuh-uh! Not happening!” said Panther as she shake her head at Skull before she glance at Jester. “Do you have any ideas, Jester?” asked Panther.

“Hm……… How about “Fox”?” suggested Jester.

“Hey, not bad.” said Spade as he nodded to Jester.

“Ohhh, just keep it literal, huh? Sounds good to me.” said Skull.

“What do you think, Fox?” asked Mona.

“It’s acceptable.” replied Fox.

“It’s settle then. Let us entered the Palace now.” said Jester to her teammates and they all nodded to her before they turned and head into Madarame’s Palace.


	71. Chapter 71

After Jester and her teammates climbed and jumped their way up the museum’s outer walls toward the opened skylight on the roof, they then climbed down on the rope into the first exhibition portrait room before they run cautiously out of the room, run up the stairs into the second exhibition room (while fighting and defeating shadows (which make Fox had an awed look on his face when he saw the different Personas of Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Mona and the different physical and magic skills that they use on the shadows) and breaking vases to obtain items along the way) until they arrived and stopped in front of the large courtyard area.

“Sweet, the security’s still down!” said Skull with a wide grin on his face.

“Thanks to all of mine and Jester’s hard work.” sighed Panther.

“………What do you mean by that?” asked Fox.

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon, let’s keep going!” said Skull slightly impatiently to them before either Panther or Jester could answer Fox’s question.

“Right, let’s go, everyone.” said Jester to them and they run across the courtyard into the large Treasure Hall Lounge, fought and defeat the shadow securities that patrol around the room before they stopped to glance up at the large golden statue of Shadow Madarame with his arms raised up in the air in front of him with disgust and grimace looks on their faces.

“Just when you thought that Madarame couldn’t be more worse………” said Jester.

“Ngh……… To think there even exist a thing such as this here……… It is nothing short of an abomination.” said Fox with a grimace look on his face.

“I guess Palace rulers like makin’ statues of themselves.” snorted Skull in disgust at the large statue.

“Yeah, it was the same with Kamoshida. I guess this one’s a little better-made though.” Panther told Fox.

“I-Is that so?” said Fox as he glance and furrowed his brows at Panther and she nodded to him.

“Come on, guys.” said Jester to her teammates and they nodded to her, turned and walked up the steps away from the statue toward a hallway where Jester noticed another brochure stand against the wall filled with brochures and she approach the stand, take one and open the brochure and saw that it’s the second-half of their incomplete map of the museum.

“Hm, what’s that you got there, Jester?” asked Skull as he approach and glance down at the map in her hands. “Hey, ain’t this pamphlet different from the one we got before?”

“You’re right, Skull. It says it’s the second out of two.” said Mona as he nodded to Skull.

“Good job finding it, Jester.” said Spade proudly to Jester.

“Thanks, Spade.” said Jester as she smiled at Spade.

“Now we can use it to figure out where the Treasure is, right?” said Panther hopefully to them.

“Yep. I suspect it’s in the innermost point of this place. If that’s the case………” said Mona before he trailed off to inspect the map thoroughly and he raised and pointed his paw at the picture of a main hall room. “The most suspicious spot seem like this main hall here.” added Mona to them.

“Hm, we’ll need to pass through the lounge and the gallery in order to reach it………” said Fox.

“The deeper in we go, the tighter security’s going to be. We need to advance carefully, OK?” said Mona concernly and firmly to them.

“Yeah, Mona.” said Jester as she nodded to Mona, folded and tucked the second-half of the map safely in her pockets before she and her teammates make their way down the several hallways and rooms (which had some of the rooms being blocked or sealed off with laser poles and shutters), break some more vases and opened treasures chests to obtain more items, fought and defeat some more shadows (Jack Frost, Inugami and Chimera) before they stepped into a large room that had dozens of laser poles in the room with 5 or 6 security shadows patrolling around the room. Jester uses her Third Eye skill to inspect the laser poles in the room before she and her teammates jumped and slide over the lasers and fought and defeated the security shadows. After Jester and her teammates defeated the shadows, they then resumed jumping and sliding over the lasers to approach and inspected the 2 large distorted paintings of bamboo garden hanging on the wall.

“What giant paintings………” said Panther in a surprise tone of voice to the others.

“Indeed, they bear such bizarre textures as well. It’s as though I could simply slip inside………” said Fox as he raised and hold out his hand toward the bottom painting to touch it and his hand entered the painting (which caused it to warped a little). “Wh-What the!?” gasped Fox with a shock look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Fox?” asked Jester concernly to Fox.

“M-My hand……… It actually entered the painting………” replied Fox as he turned to glance at Jester.

“Seriously?” said Spade, surprised.

“So we can go inside of it………? Well, I don’t see any other paths for us to take. Let’s give it a try.” suggested Mona to the others.

Jester, Spade, Skull, Panther and Fox glance and exchange concern looks with each other before they glance and nodded to Mona then they all jumped straight into the painting together, found themselves standing on the ground inside the painting before they heard Madarame’s voice yelling angrily at them (which surprises them).

“ _How dare you trample on my tranquil bamboo garden with those grimy feet! You shall not leave alive!_ ” yell Madarame’s voice suddenly to them from within the painting.

“What the heck was that………!?” said Skull as he look around with a panic look on his face.

“Calm down, Skull. We’re probably just hearing Madarame’s thoughts. There’s no need to panic.” said Mona calmly to Skull.

“Madarame………” said Fox sadly to himself.

Jester and her teammates then look around the painting that they’re in before they decided to run toward the left edge of the painting and soon found themselves inside the other painting which hangs at a higher altitude.

“Oh……… We’re in another painting………” said Panther in surprise to the others.

“Hm………So this space is not merely one, but a multitude of paintings.” said Fox thoughtfully to them.

“………You’re tellin’ me they’re all connected? Which one goes where?” asked Skull as he glance at Fox.

“That, we will have to continue walking to find out………” replied Fox vaguely to Skull.

“Hey, Jester. Can’t you spot the connections with your skill?” asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

“Yeah, just wait, you guys.” replied Jester as she nodded to Mona, uses her Third Eye skill to inspect the painting and she soon spotted the entry and exit points of the painting. “The exit is that way, guys.” said Jester as she raised and pointed her finger at the left edge of the second painting to the others before they run toward the edge, stopped and jumped out of the painting onto a ledge.

“So he dares call us thieves who dirty his heart……… The one who has sullied the very nature of art itself has no right to accuse us of such a thing………!” said Fox as he turned around and scowled at the 2 large bamboo paintings.

“Save your emotions for later. We’ve to keep moving!” said Mona warningly to Fox before they run down the ledge, found and crawl their way inside a ventilation shaft until they reached and crawl out the other end of the ventilation shaft and found themselves standing on a large stack of boxes inside a large lounge room with a smaller, security room next to the lounge room and which is being guarded by a single, strong-looking red-uniformed shadow security holding a nightstick and a flashlight in both of it’s hands.

Jester and her teammates then jumped down from the stack of boxes, approach the security shadow, who’s surprised then annoy at seeing them approaching before it convulsed and transform into a tall and large-looking white origami humanoid thing. Jester and her teammates then summoned forth their personas and uses Makouga, Maeiha, Mazio, Magaru, Maragi and Mabufu skills simultaneously on the security shadow until they defeated the security shadow and it dispersed into black mists (and they gained 5300 yen and a Media skill card from it, which Jester pick up from the floor).

“Phew, that guy was tough……… I guess that’s just par for the course in a Palace………” sighed Skull.

“It really was on a totally different level from the other shadows though………” said Panther in sullen agreement to Skull.

“Hm, what’s that you have in your hand, Jester?” asked Fox as he noticed the Media skill card in Jester’s hand.

“It’s a Media skill card, Fox.” replied Jester.

“A Media skill card?” said Spade in slight confusion to Jester.

“I’ve never seen anything like it before………” said Mona as he glance curiously at the card.

“Ain’t it just some kinda loot? C’mon, let’s get back to explorin’.” said Skull slightly impatiently to them.

“Fine, Skull.” said Jester as she put the card into her pocket before she and her teammates went into the security room that the shadow was guarding, found a lit laptop control terminal for the infrared laser poles inside the large room and the shutters sealing it’s doors that they’d just explored and saw that they need another password to access the laptop, which make Skull groan a little while Mona told them that they need to find another security shadow that might know the password before they left the room. After Jester and her teammates left the room and went down a hallway, they quickly hide behind walls when they saw 2 shadow securities standing and talking to each other in the hallway and they eavesdrop on their conversation.

“I heard the intruders already got past the central garden security………” said the trailing shadow security.

“Yeah. I just got a call earlier to change the password here too………” said the leading shadow security.

“What to? It better not be simple.” asked the trailing shadow security.

“Well, I was having some trouble coming up with a good one……… For now, I set it to the numbers for Lord Madarame’s feet.” replied the leading shadow security.

“Lord Madarame’s feet? What are you talking about?” said the trailing shadow security in a confused tone of voice.

“Let’s get back on duty. There’s a chance the intruders are nearby.” said the leading shadow security before they ceased talking, split up and resumed their patrolling. After the 2 shadow securities are gone, Jester and her teammates came out of hiding to discuss about what they just overheard from the 2 shadow securities.

“Madarame’s feet? The hell is that supposed to mean!?” said Skull in an incredulous tone of voice to them.

“Maybe……… his shoe size?” said Panther hesitantly to them.

“Well, Fox. Do you know what Madarame’s shoe size is?” asked Spade as he glance at Fox.

“Unfortunately, I have never heard him mention it. Are we sure that is the proper password………?” replied Fox with a shake of his head to Spade.

“Madarame’s feet……… What do you think that could mean, Jester………?” asked Mona as he glance at Jester (who crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thinking before she thought of what it mean).

“Maybe they’re talking about the feet of that Madarame’s statue that we saw back in the lounge room?” replied Jester.

“Hm……… Could be, Jester. Let’s head back and see if the password is on Madarame’s feet or not.” said Mona.

Jester and her teammates then turned and backtrack the way they came from back to where the statue of shadow Madarame is, inspect it thoroughly and figured out the password from it (which is 1120) before they make their way back to the security room (and fought and defeat some more shadows along the way) and Jester input the password on the laptop terminal to deactivated the laser poles and make the shutters go up into the ceiling to unseal the doors.

After Jester deactivated the lasers and opened up more new hallways and rooms for herself and her teammates to explore further, they quickly left the security room, went down a hallway, found another safe room and went in for a short break before they left the room, went down another hallway and opened another door and they find themselves standing on a terrace inside a large room that had 5 large paintings (3 of them are paintings of camels on a rough sandy desert, a tall red Torii gate standing in a cloudy sky with Mount Fuji behind it and a grotto filled with moss greenery and with sunlight shining down on it through an opening while the other 2 paintings are empty canvases) hanging on a wall with peacock feathers painted on the wall and with metallic platforms surrounding each of them.


	72. Chapter 72

“Huh. More big paintings just like the ones we saw before………” said Skull as he, Jester, Spade, Mona, Panther and Fox glance at the 3 large paintings and 2 empty frames hanging on the wall from the terrace. 

“There is something off about these paintings though………” said Fox as he furrowed his brows. 

“Why don’t we go and take a closer look?” suggested Panther.

“Come on, guys. Let’s go this way.” said Jester before she and her teammates turned to their left and run down the terrace pathway, opened a door before they run onto a stack of wooden boards and jump down onto a wooden platform in front of the large painting of 3 camels standing or walking on the rough sandy ground under the blue sky. 

“Ain’t this just like last time? Y’know, with the secret passage inside and everything.” said Skull. 

“Hmm……… It looks like these ones are all completely different.” said Panther. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Panther. But those two other frames hanging on the wall over there near the door is devoid of any paintings on it.” said Jester as she nodded to Panther then glance and pointed her finger at the two empty frames near the top hallway where another closed door is. 

“That is strange……… but we don’t have a choice. Let’s go, Jester.” said Mona as he and the others glance at Jester and she nodded to them before they jumped into the painting and soon heard Madarame’s voice speak out from inside the painting. 

“ _Alas, this world is a desert filled with laymen who cannot understand true beauty………! The slow drain of my skill is inevitable when I am surrounded by such mediocrity………_ ” 

“Hmph……… So he’s gonna blame the world for his declinin’ skill? Heh, that old bastard never had any real talent to begin with!” scoffed Skull as he rolled his eyes. 

“That’s enough, Skull! Let’s just keep going.” said Jester as she scowled at Skull before they run past the camels toward the right edge of the painting and soon find themselves standing inside the painting of a tall red Torii gate standing on a cloudy sky and with Mount Fuji behind the gate. 

“ _The gods and goddesses, even in their dormancy, are worshipped constantly. People gather under shrine gates, offer their money, and return home fully satisfied. Art is practically the same. In the end, it is all just a matter of imagination………!_ ” said Madarame’s voice from inside the second painting that they’re in now. 

“Hmph. He wanted people to worship him like a god even though the arts in his exhibition doesn’t really belong or painted by him.” scoffed Spade. 

“Huh!? Even if that’s true, that doesn’t give you the right to be deceiving people.” said Panther in a disdain tone of voice to Madarame’s voice before she trailed off into silence. 

Jester and her teammates then turned and run through the gate and they find themselves standing inside the painting of a grotto cave covered in moss greenery with sunlight shining softly through the cave entrance from outside. 

“ _Hard work is not what make a sapling grow thick with green leaves. Too many young people do not see the true value in youth these days. What fools……… Is it truly wrong for an expert such as myself to capitalized on that youth before it wastes away?_ ” said Madarame’s voice. 

“What the heck? He’s basically saying he’s jealous of young talent………” said Mona with a scowling look on his face before he gestured to himself. “Looks at me! I was turned into a cat, but I’m still fighting. Age isn’t a valid excuse.” 

“That’s his reason for taking mine and his other former pupils artworks for himself? How disgraceful of him.” sighed Fox as he raised and clench his hand on his chest. 

“ _Mona……… Fox………_ ” thought Jester sadly to them both before she and her teammates walked toward the right edge of the grotto painting, jumped out of it onto a wooden platform that had a machine with a giant red button on it and Jester pressed the button which immediately reveal a new painting of a boat being attack by a giant octopus in the middle of the raging ocean on one of the 2 previous empty frames. 

“Look! Another painting!” exclaimed Skull in a surprise tone of voice to the others as he noticed, raised and pointed his finger up at the new painting. 

“So passing through one hidden route leads to the formation of another……… What an elaborate ruse.” said Fox as he turned to glance at Jester. “It’s highly likely there is a new path through the paintings. We should investigate, Jester.” 

Jester nodded to Fox before they jumped back into the grotto painting, make their way back to the cloudy Torii gate and Mount Fuji painting before they run toward the right edge of the painting and found themselves standing on the boat of the new painting. 

“ _Could a ship skirt across the ocean if it’s crew had to constantly worry about what sea life may lie below? Art, life, water……… They’re all identical. The one who ascends to the summit is the victor!_ ” said Madarame’s voice from inside the painting. 

“So he’s usin’ all those pretty words, but he’s basically sayin’ people are like steppin’ stones. That’s just like what he did to all those kids-crushed ‘em for his “art”! What a piece of shit!” swored Skull angrily. 

Jester and her teammates cautiously avoided the giant octopus, jumped out of the painting and landed on another wooden platform that had a second similar machine with a giant red button on it and Jester approach and pressed the button which reveal the final painting of a veranda place in a traditional Japanese house with a garden next to it and dozens of red and orange maple leaves falling to the ground. 

“Another painting………” said Panther. 

“Ah, there are no longer any empty frames at this point.” said Fox. 

“I bet there’s a new path again too. Let’s get back in there and check it out.” said Skull to the others before they make their way back to the first painting, jumped in and run toward and pass the second and third painting until they arrived inside the final painting and heard Madarame’s voice speak out once again. 

“ _Beauty is merely a mirage……… Transforming that into money is what brings about true happiness. My life mansion, my lifestyle among the chosen few……… Those things are the true “art”!_ ” 

“So running your atelier out of a shabby, run-down shack was simply an act after all……… How foolish I was to have been deceived for so long………” said Fox as he shook his head and look down at the ground with a bitter look on his face. 

“Fox………” said Panther as she and Jester glance sadly at Fox before they run toward the other end of the painting, jumped out and landed on the wooden platform right next to the top hallway where the closed door is. 

“Sweet! This has gotta be the end!” said Skull with a grin on his face. 

“How despicable……… We have encountered so many of his paintings, yet not once did he mention a love for art. These are no paintings……… They’re just meaningless self-assertions placed into picture frames………!” snapped Fox as he angrily clench his hands. 

“I’m excited to see how the change of heart alters him. Now, let’s hurry!” said Mona as he gestured at the door before Jester opened it and they run down another hallway, entered another large lounge/exhibition room, fought and defeat some more shadows, opened and obtain “Snuff Soul” and “Straw Doll” items from the treasure chests before Jester opened and went through another door with her teammates and they found themselves standing inside a large and shiny golden and white labyrinth that had dozens of upside-down and sideways hallways and staircases leading everywhere with the portraits of former pupils hanging haphazardly on the walls and dozens of “Sayuri” painting copies standing side by side on the hallways. 

“Shit……… What the hell is up with this place!?” swored Skull as he squinted his eyes. 

“There’s so much gold………! It’s hurting my eyes………” said Panther as she winced and try to keep her eyes open. 

“Yeah, this place is just too much.” said Jester as she and Spade winced as well. 

“The distortion is especially bad here……… It’s barely holding up. Plus, it’s not even on our map………” said Mona as he squinted his eyes as well. 

“So we must ascertain the truth through our eyes alone………” said Fox with a grimace look on his face. 

Jester and her teammates then spend almost a half-hour in walking down the haphazard staircases and hallways, fighting and defeating some more shadows patrolling on some of the hallways, opening treasure chests to obtain the items inside, inspecting, solving and finding the sort-of real “Sayuri” painting (which surprises them when they saw the “Sayuri” painting copies inside the labyrinth with them) among the other “Sayuri” copies on the hallways before they disappear and turned into glowing orbs of light and flew towards the glowing blue doors, turning them from blue to yellow when the orbs of light flew into it before Jester and her teammates went through the doors, which teleported them toward other doors on different staircases until they reached the final door in the hallway, run down the hallway toward the door and Jester opened it and they stepped into another large lounge room. 

“A-Ah, that is………!” gasped Fox as he and the others saw Shadow Madarame standing inside another room in front of the floating and hazy-looking Treasure that’s being guarded with infrared-lasers in the middle of the room. “Just as I expected……… Madarame!” growled Fox. 

“Then is the Treasure behind him?” asked Panther as she try to see the floating and hazy-looking Treasure behind Shadow Madarame to no avail. 

“It’s kinda hard to tell from here. But let’s get a closer look!” suggested Skull to them before they cautiously make their way toward the right wall, hide behind it and glance at the Treasure behind Shadow Madarame. 

“There it is………” said Mona to the others as he glance at the Treasure.

“Doesn’t it look a bit hazy?” asked Panther. 

“For now, Panther. And probably because we haven’t created and send the calling card to Madarame yet.” replied Jester. 

“Yeah, Jester’s right. Once we send the calling card and make Madarame aware it’ll be stolen, it’ll materialize like “Yoohoo!” said Mona as he glance and nodded to both Jester and Panther. 

“I wonder what form it’ll take………” said Fox as he began pondering about it. 

“Who knows? Bet it’s something like a self-portrait.” said Skull as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“The source of what distorted Madarame’s reality this much………” said Fox as he shook his head at what Skull just said. 

“So, what now, everyone? Think it’s safe to say we got our route set?” said Skull as he turned to glance at the others. 

“No, not yet, Skull. Our route to Madarame’s Treasure isn’t secured yet because it’s still risky.” said Jester as she shook her head. 

“Huh? Why’s that?” said Skull in confusion to Jester while Spade sighed and shake his head at Skull. 

“You must be talking about the infrared lasers surrounding it.” said Fox. 

“That, and the outer perimeter is swarming with shadow guards. Forcing our way through will be difficult.” said Mona. 

“So we’ll need to find a way to steal it too……… This is tougher than it was with Kamoshida………” said Panther. 

“We just have to make one final push. Let’s check this floor………!” said Mona to them before they turned and run down the left hallway, found another safe room (where they went in for a short break) and another empty security room. 

After Jester and her teammates entered the empty security room and she saw a lit laptop on the table in front of the windows where they could see the Treasure room, Jester and her teammates then approach the laptop and she pressed some buttons on the laptop, which caused the metal shutter in the right hallway to lift up into the ceiling and caused the light in the Treasure room to briefly turned off except the infrared lasers, which surprised then annoyed Shadow Madarame before he ordered some of the shadow securities to head and check the security room, which they did and they got taken down by Jester and her teammates swiftly. 

“Phew……… That was a surprise………” sighed Panther in relief after they took down the shadow security that came into the security room. 

“All we really managed to do was open the shutters………” grumbled Skull in an annoy tone of voice to himself. 

“On top of that, we can only turned the lights off briefly, while the lasers remain unaffected.” said Fox. 

“Oh well……… Guess we just gotta go see what’s past those shutters.” said Skull. 

“Let’s go then, everyone.” said Jester before she and her teammates turned and left the security room, run down the left hallway and into the right hallway (which is slightly longer than the left hallway), found another safe room, went into a technical room that’s filled with CPU machines, tables with more laptops on them and a slightly large lever for a steel wire coil attached on the wall under a window before they follow where the wire leads to, climb up the ladder and onto an alcove before they jumped on one scaffolding after another, saw that the wire leads and tied on a large hook above the Treasure (which luckily doesn’t have infrared-lasers above it). 

Jester and her teammates then turned around and make their way back into the technical room, talk about a plan, what each of them will do to get Shadow Madarame’s Treasure and sending the calling card to the real Madarame together before they went back into the safe room and Jester activated the Meta-Nav to transport them back in front of Madarame’s shack and they bade farewell to each other before they split up to head home.


	73. Chapter 73

“I’ve actually gotten into fishing lately, although it’s just pond fishing from time to time. I can’t go sea fishing because I get seasick easily. So much for my dream of being a sailor.” said Inui-sensei to the students. “Oh right. When people tend to think of sailing the high seas, they tend to think of pirates. Even though they’re ruffians who plunder other ships and coastal settlements through brute force……… For some reason, they ended up getting romanticized. Now then, Toudou-san.” said Inui-sensei to Isamu (who quickly glance at him). “Who was the pirate who said that he hid his treasure in a certain place just before he was executed?” asked Inui-sensei.

“William Kidd.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right. The answer is William Kidd, also known as Captain Kidd.” said Inui-sensei slightly proudly to Isamu. “Kidd was a merchant who had raised money from aristocrats. He should have been subduing pirates……… But in order to turn his commission into a profit, he ended up becoming a pirate himself.” added Inui-sensei to the students.

“Hey, did you know that? I had no idea!” said a black-haired student.

“Maybe she actually is smart. I’m kind of surprised. Oh shoot, the teacher’s glaring at us.” said a brown-haired student before he and the black-haired student fell silent when they saw Inui-sensei scowled at them.

“ _Nice job answering the questions from Inui-sensei, Toudou-san._ ” thought Akira in his mind as he turned to glance and gave a small smile to Isamu (who noticed and smiled back at him, which make him blush a little before he quickly look away from her).

“The money he used for his exploits was essentially the aristocracy’s. He himself wasn’t considered rich. Still, several novels were written based on his legend, and people still look for his Treasure today.” said Inui-sensei. “By the way, I’ve heard that there’s an island in Kyushu where Kidd’s treasure is said to sleep………”

“Kidd’s secret treasure, huh……… Regardless of it’s actual worth, there’s still value in letting that many people dream about it.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“Yeah, I guess, Morgana.” said Isamu without looking at him.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the living room inside Naoya’s house………**

“We can now take him down, yes?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji.

“Yes, that’s right. Madarame’s going to be a changed man.” replied Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and nodded to Yusuke. “There won’t be any way to revert it though. Are you sure you’re OK with that?”

“I have thought it over carefully, and I cannot think of a future in which he does not pay his dues.” said Yusuke as he nodded firmly to Morgana. “He has preyed not only on the art world, but on countless talents of the other pupils like me……… so I humbly request your help.” added Yusuke to Isamu.

“Hm, alright then, Kitagawa-san. Since you’re sure of it, let’s start creating and sending the calling card to Madarame.” said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“I apologize for making you do this………” said Yusuke apologetically to them.

“It’s fine, Kitagawa-san. Don’t you worry about it.” said Akira reassuringly to Yusuke.

“Yeah, what he said. We just didn’t want to impose if you weren’t feeling up to it, Yusuke. But if you’re already determined to do it, then there’s nothing more for us to say.” said Ann as she smiled at Yusuke.

“If I recall, our next step is sending a “calling card,” correct? What a suave maneuver.” said Yusuke with a slight smile on his face.

“It’s not about acting cool. The calling card is a way to trigger a change in his cognition.” said Morgana sternly to Yusuke.

“A change in cognition……… That reminds me, you went through some trouble regarding that before………” asked Yusuke with a thoughtful look on his face to them.

“Ah, you must be talking about when we forced open that security gate in the courtyard.” replied Morgana.

“About that, we encounter a large door that’s completely blocked and covered with lasers preventing us from opening it and since it looks like the locked door of Madarame’s so-called storage room for old paintings, Ann and I had to accept your art offer to get into the shack to open it and make sure that Madarame’s see it to change his cognition and topography of his Palace, Kitagawa-san.” explained Isamu.

“Very nicely put, Lady Isamu! You’re absolutely correct in your explanation to him. This will be a vital tactic from here forward.” said Morgana as he nodded to Isamu.

“I see, thanks for your explanation, Toudou-san.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Isamu before he asked them another question. “Actually, may I ask a truly basic question? You continue to mention cognition quite readily……… But why does this world formed from materialized cognitions ever exist to begin with? Don’t tell me, has it always existed, while we go about our daily lives completely oblivious?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. At the very least, I know it existed before the Kamoshida incident……… but that’s all.” replied Morgana.

“I see………” said Yusuke quietly.

“Crap, he totally caught me off guard with that……… It’s kinda weird thinkin’ there might be whole other worlds we just don’t know a damn thing about………” said Ryuji before he glance at Akira. “Did the thought ever cross your mind, Akira?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, sometimes it did cross my mind, Ryuji.” replied Akira.

“Don’t be so anxious, you don’t even know everything about the city that you all live in, after all. All that’s important is we know how to make use of that world and how to traverse it.” said Morgana.

“Yeah, you’re right, Morgana. Now, let’s prepare to send the calling card to him.” said Isamu to the others and they nodded to her.

“A calling card, hm? Will he take it seriously? He is famous after all……… He has often received slanderous letters till now, as well.” said Yusuke concernly to them.

“He’ll know best whether the crime written on it is for real or not.” said Ryuji with a grin on his face.

“Wait, are you going to write it again, Ryuji? That last one you wrote to Kamoshida is questionable at best………” said Morgana with a concern look on his face.

“What about you, Kurusu-kun? Why don’t you do the calling card this time?” asked Isamu as she glance at Akira.

“I’m sorry, Toudou-san. But when it comes to drawing or designing things like calling cards, I completely sucked at it.” replied Akira sadly to Isamu.

“Oh, I see. Sorry for asking.” said Isamu apologetically to Akira.

“You should do it then, Yusuke! Make it really artistic and stuff!” said Ann as she glance and grin quite widely at Yusuke.

“No. It’ll end with him figuring it out. He knows my drawing and writing styles all too well.” said Yusuke as he shook his head at Ann.

“Oh, then I’ll think it up, and you’ll make it cooler!” said Ryuji slightly firmly and excitedly to Yusuke.

“Designing a calling card, hm……… Interesting. It shall become proof that the Phantom Thieves do exist.” said Yusuke as he smile and tucked some of his hair behind his left ear.

“It’s decided then!” said Ryuji.

“Great! All that’s left is to make the Treasure ours! You guys better come fully prepared!” said Morgana firmly to them and they nodded to him before Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke stood up from the couches, bade farewell to both Isamu and Morgana and they left the house. Right after they left the house, Isamu went up to her room, put her phone on the desk and Morgana down on the floor before she left to take a bath in the bathroom, finish bathing, drying and put on her pajamas before she went back into her room, saw her phone vibrating with messages and she picked it up to read it.

RS: _Yo. I tried changing the chat icon._

AT: _Looks the same to me._

RS: _Maybe it’s just for the group and doesn’t show up in here……… Well, you guys should take a look later. It’s that Phantom Thieves logo I had Yusuke draw for us._

AK: _Is that so?_

RS: _Yeah. The calling card turned out great ‘cause of him too. Anyways, this is the first job for the Phantom Thieves. We really can’t screw this up, ok?_

AT: _We know._

RS: _And make sure Yusuke gets a lot of rest today, ok?_

AT: _Yup._

AK: _Sure._

RS: _Welp, see y’all tomorrow!_

IT: _Yeah, good night, everyone._

AT: _Good night and see you tomorrow!_

After Isamu’s done messaging with her friends, turned off and put her phone on the desk, she then proceed to make some infiltration tools (while Morgana watch her make the tools) before she and Morgana fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**The next day, in the art exhibition………**

Madarame was busy in talking to the people who came to the exhibition to see the artworks while Yusuke stand and watched silently behind him (while Isamu, Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Morgana inside Isamu’s bag watched them in silence near the wall outside the art exhibition) before they saw one of the exhibit staff approach and stopped in front of Madarame with a concern look on his face.

“Pardon me, sir. There’s a matter we need to notify you about………” said the exhibit staff slightly worriedly to Madarame (who nodded silently to the exhibit staff before he glance at the people talking to him).

“Please excuse me for a moment.” said Madarame slightly apologetically to them before he and the exhibit staff walked a few feet away from them and Yusuke (who coolly watched them walked away). “What is it………?” asked Madarame.

“We found this outside………” replied the staff exhibit as he pull out a red and black-spiral coloured card with a logo of a top hat with some words pasted on it from his pocket.

“A letter?” said Madarame as he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“It’s……… uh………” said the exhibit staff nervously to Madarame before he handed the card to Madarame, who took it and began to see and read the words pasted on the card to himself.

“ _Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, an elderly and great sinner of vanity whose artistic talent has been exhausted. You’re a plagiarising artist who callously uses your own authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of your pupils. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the “Phantom Thieves of Hearts”._ ” finish Madarame before an angry look appear on his face and he angrily crumble the card into a ball, hide the crumble card in his kimono sleeve before he glared at the exhibit staff. “Whose doing is this………!?” demanded Madarame angrily to the exhibit staff.

“We don’t know! The same letter has been posted everywhere………” stammered the exhibit staff in nervousness and fear to Madarame.

“What about the security camera!?” demanded Madarame again to the exhibit staff.

“There were no signs of a culprit……… All we saw was a cat in the recordings………” said the exhibit staff quietly to Madarame.

“Remove these at once!” snapped Madarame more angrily to the exhibit staff.

“Of course!” said the exhibit staff to Madarame, who turned to look away and briefly brush his kimono before the staff called to him again.

“What now………!?” said Madarame as he reluctantly turned to glance back at the exhibit staff.

“It’s about this affecting the exhibit……… We believe it’s just a prank, but what of the mass media?” asked the exhibit staff concernly to Madarame.

“Are you insinuating that this slander is true………?” said Madarame angrily to the exhibit staff as he stomped his left feet on the floor.

“Of course not!” said the exhibit staff as he shook his head to Madarame before the atmosphere around him started to fizzed up, turned yellow then black and Madarame change to the Shadow version of himself (which Yusuke, Isamu and her friends saw in silence).

“It’s those damn brats’ doing, isn’t it!? Well, it means nothing……… They’ll only be able to do as they please until this exhibit is over………” snarled Shadow Madarame before the atmosphere change back to normal while Yusuke turned and walked away from Madarame, the exhibit staff and the others toward the entrance where Isamu and her friends were waiting.

“Will that do………?” asked Yusuke.

“Yup! It was perfect! The composition was way cooler too!” replied Ann as she and Isamu nodded to Yusuke.

“The Treasure should appear right about now.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“That’s good to hear.” said Akira with a smirk on his face.

“You better enjoy the air of freedom while you still can, old man.” said Ryuji as he glance smugly at Madarame before he glance back at the others. “Anyways, d’you guys check online? People are already talkin’ about that callin’ card.We’ll show ‘em……… We’re gonna surprise ‘em all!” said Ryuji excitedly to them.

“I’m sure you all know already, but we get one shot to pull this off!” Morgana reminded them.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana. Let’s do this and I’m counting on you all.” said Isamu determinedly to them.

“It’ll be fine, Isamu, Morgana. We managed last time and we’re counting on you too.” said Ann as she nodded to both Isamu and Morgana.

“You’ve no reservation about this either, right, Yusuke?” asked Morgana as he glance at Yusuke.

“Of course not……… We’ll do this.” replied Yusuke as he nodded to Morgana.

“Well then, let’s go.” said Isamu to them before they turned and left the exhibition together, found and went into an empty alley before Isamu pull out her phone, pressed and activated the Meta-Nav to transport them all to Madarame’s Palace.


	74. Chapter 74

**Outside Madarame’s Museum Palace………**

After Jester and her teammates entered the museum of Madarame’s, they saw and felt the air around them pulsed strongly and angrily with red energy like the time before they head into Kamoshida’s castle and fought and defeat his huge shadow form in his throne room before they teleport straight into the safe room near the technical room before they quickly left the safe room to head toward and into the technical room, approach and stopped near the control lever for the crane device hanging above Madarame’s Treasure before they turned to glance at each other.

“It’s finally time………” said Skull.

“There will be no turning back once we begin the operation.” said Fox.

“And if worst comes to worst, we might have to fight………” said Panther concernly to them.

“It’ll not come to that as long as we remain careful, Panther.” said Spade reassuringly to Panther (who nodded and smiled gratefully to him).

“Chances of that is 50/50, Spade.” said Mona to Spade before he glance at Jester. “Well then, are you ready, Jester?” asked Mona.

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be, Mona.” replied Jester as she nodded to Mona.

“OK, everyone to your positions now!” said Mona firmly to them and both Skull and Panther quickly left the technical room, both Mona and Fox turned and head up toward the crane device while both Jester and Spade stay behind near the control lever.

XXXX

**Outside the security room………**

“There’s an enemy inside, just as we expected………” said Panther glumly to Skull as they crouch down on the ground near the glass door of the security room and glance through the door at the shadow security standing inside.

“I mean, we’ve done a ton in here. It ain’t suprisin’.” said Skull. “Anyway, I’m gonna try and draw it out, so I’ll leave the switch to you guys.”

“Will you be okay………? What if it catches up to you………?” said Panther worriedly to Skull.

“Heh, don’t underestimate an ex-runner. I’m definitely gonna shake it off………!” said Skull reassuringly to Panther before he raised and waved his hand at her to tell her to go hide, which Panther did before he stood up from the floor and started banging on the door. “Heyyy, there’s some weird people over heeere! Hey, I need some helllp!” yell Skull before he quickly turned and run away from the security room.

“Hm!? What’s the matter!?” said the shadow security as he run out of the room before he saw Skull running away from him and quickly give chase after him.

“ _You’d better make it, Skull………!_ ” thought Panther worriedly in her head before she turned and went into the security room, stopped in front of a lit laptop terminal and glance up at both Mona and Fox.

XXXX

“Is this good enough?” asked Fox as he glance at Mona after he tied Mona securely with a rope around his waist and on the crane.

“Yeah, it’s perfect!” purred Mona as he grinned widely at Fox.

“You seem to be enjoying this.” said Fox.

“Only the best can appreciate these critical moments. Plus, this feels like we’re really phantom thieves!” said Mona excitedly to Fox.

“We’ll be counting on you, Mona. And Panther as well.” said Fox to Mona before he glance down at the security room and briefly waved his arm to signal Panther.

XXXX

“There’s Fox signal………! That means they’re ready to go! Good luck, everyone! Let’s do this………!” said Panther as she saw the signal from Fox before she pressed some buttons on the laptop terminal to turned off the light in the Treasure room and quickly left the security room.

XXXX

“Jester, Spade, now!” Fox called out to them both after the light went out and they nodded to each other before they pull down the lever to lower the crane and Mona down toward the Treasure (while Fox turned and run back to them).

“Hyaaaaaah!” said Mona as he hold out his paws and grasped the Treasure (which is covered up with a large dark purple cloth).

XXXX

“Sorry for the wait!” said Panther apologetically to Jester (who pull the lever up to bring both Mona and the covered Treasure up and away from Shadow Madarame and his shadow securities), Spade and Fox after she came into the technical room.

“My bad, guys! It took me ages to get that guy off my trail!” panted Skull after he run into the room and rejoin with them.

“It’s fine, you two. Glad to see and know that you two are alright.” said Jester as she smiled in relief to them both before she and most of her teammates turned and make their way toward the ledge where Mona and the Treasure is.

“Hehehehe! How’s that for a skilled plan?” said Mona as he grin smugly at them all before he handed the covered Treasure over to both Jester and Spade and they took it from him before Fox untied him from the crane.

“That was amazin’, Mona!” said Skull in an impress tone of voice to Mona (while Shadow Madarame complain to his shadow securities from below about the now stolen Treasure and told them to locked the entire place up). “So? What’d the Treasure turn out bein’? I’m guessin’ it’s a paintin’ based on the shape.” asked Skull as he and the others glance down at the covered Treasure.

“We can look into that later. For now, we must escape.” suggested Fox concernly to them.

“Yeah, you’re right, Fox. Time for us to leave now that we’ve got his Treasure.” said Jester to the others as she nodded to Fox before she and her teammates turned and approach the door. But when Jester try to open the door, she and her teammates saw that it’s locked and they quickly look around the room for another way out, saw an opened window and they quickly approach the window, went through it one by one and they found themselves standing on the roof of the museum before they run and jumped their way down several diagonal block pattern makeshift staircases built against the side of the museum building, stepped onto a pathway before they run toward the other end of the pathway where a red glowing doorway is and they went through the door and found themselves standing inside the large courtyard area.

“Is this……… the courtyard!?” said Skull as he widened his eyes in surprise when he saw that they’re back in the courtyard before they run a bit further and stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

“I knew it! All that security would’ve been meaningless if it just led back inside here!” said Mona in a gleeful tone of voice to them.

“How convenient.” said Jester dryly.

“It seems we managed to escape their siege.” said Fox.

“Mrrrr……… Meowwww………” purred Mona with an impatient look on his face before he suddenly turned and jumped onto the covered Treasure that Jester and Spade are holding and carrying in their hands, which surprises them.

“Mona, what’re you doing!? Now’s so not the time for you to get all excited and impatient about the Treasure!” snapped Jester in exasperation at Mona as she try to pull Mona off the Treasure to no avail.

“Yeah, Mona! Get yourself off the Treasure now!” added Spade in agreement with Jester.

“Sorry, Jester, Spade! But I just can’t take it anymore! Let’s take a look at this Treasure………!” said Mona as he somehow managed to pull the Treasure away from both Jester and Spade, put it on the floor and pull the cloth away to see it. “Treasure!” said Mona as he glance and placed his paws on the Treasure (while both Skull and Panther crouch down beside him and glance down at the Treasure as well) before a look of surprise appear on his face when he saw that the Treasure is actually a fake painting with the simple black drawing of a face on it.

“THIS is the treasure!?” said Skull in a disbelief tone of voice to Mona.

“No, it’s not, Skull! This is a fake that Shadow Madarame prepared for us just to mocked us!” said Jester.

“Clever old man, setting a trap for us.” scoffed Spade with a disdain look on his face.

“Get back now, all of you!” yell Fox quickly to them when he heard and saw some laser poles rise up from the ground from behind them and they quickly jumped and dodged away from the laser poles before it’s lasers could trapped them.

“Meddlesome vermins.” said Shadow Madarame as he and his shadow securities approach and stopped in front of them. “Is this what you all are looking for?” added Shadow Madarame as he glance and jerked his chin at the shadow security to his left who holds the real covered treasure painting under his left arm.

“What nonsense that you used a mousetrap on me!” said Mona as he scowled at Shadow Madarame.

“So you had a fake prepped like what Jester said, huh!?” snapped Skull as he clench his hands into fists.

“Counterfeits are accepted in the world of Japanese arts.” said Shadow Madarame coolly to them.

“What made you change like this!? Is it because you became famous!? Can’t you understand how much it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father!?” demanded Fox as he glance at Shadow Madarame with anger and despair on his face.

“………Now that I think back, the only reason I took you in was due to my ties with your mother. That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died. Her skills and talents were quite astonishing……… That’s why I decided to look after her. Your mother and the artworks she created-they’re all MY works of art!” explained Shadow Madarame coldly to Fox (which make him closed his eyes and clench his fists in anger).

“How dare you do that to his mother!” snapped Jester as she glared at Shadow Madarame.

“How low can you sink………?” said Panther as she shake her head.

“I suppose I can grant you and your thieving friends a gift before you all died-a glimpse of the genuine “Sayuri”………!” said Shadow Madarame smugly to them.

“Genuine………?” said Fox in confusion to Shadow Madarame before Shadow Madarame glance and gestured for the shadow security to show it to them. The shadow security walked a few steps forward while taking the cloth away from the painting it holds under it’s arm before it raised and showed them the “Sayuri” painting but with a difference. The lower part of her body wasn’t covered with purple mist, instead it shows her arms lovingly cradling a small baby boy.

“That’s……… the real “Sayuri”………?” gasped Fox as he glance in shock and despair at the real “Sayuri” painting before he flinch and look away. “This can’t be………! Mom………!”

“Huh!?” gasped Skull as he and the others glance in disbelief at Fox.

“ _That’s how low you would sink, huh? You goddamn geezer!_ ” thought Jester as she glared even more darkly at Shadow Madarame.

“Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother, it’s a portrait of herself. A woman who knew her death was coming painted her last wishes, for the son she would leave behind.” Shadow Madarame said and explained to Fox with a smug smile on his face. “That is the truth behind the mystery of “Sayuri’s” expression!”

“You stole something THAT personal………!?” snarled Skull as he glared at Shadow Madarame.

“I knew at first glance. I knew it’d be a huge success, if I added a touch to the painting and announced it under my name!” said Shadow Madarame with a smirk on his face.

“But the baby in the picture……… Why did you paint over it………?” asked Fox.

“………It was all to staged it. If the baby is erased, the reason for the woman’s expression will become a mystery………! That is what the general public is drawn to! Each of those parasitic critics wrote the same thing!” replied Shadow Madarame.

“I always felt something was off about all this……… Now I know what it is.” said Panther as she glared at Shadow Madarame. “If you really treasured that painting, you wouldn’t even think about replicating it for profit! You don’t love art at all!”

“Though you have a real treasure, your true skills are nothing more than those scribbles on that fake that you prepared to used to trap us!” said Mona.

“It makes me laugh, asshole!” said Skull.

“Some artist you are!” added Spade.

“So you’ll defy me no matter what……… Well then, since you’re my work of art, Yusuke, I’m going to reap you for the sake of my future……… Along with those insolent friends of yours.” sneered Shadow Madarame.

“As if we’ll let you reap him and us for your work of art, you phony geezer.” said Jester coldly to Shadow Madarame.

“I can’t believe you’re treating both mother and son like they’re objects……… You’re inhuman!” said Panther in disbelief to Shadow Madarame.

“Fox?” said Mona as he glance at Fox.

“I’ve heard that you destroy your “art” once they outlive their usefulness……… Did that include my mother as well?” asked Fox to Shadow Madarame (which make Jester and the others gasped in shock).

“She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That’s when a thought crossed my mind……… If I don’t call for help and leave her be, I could obtain her painting without any strings attached.” replied Shadow Madarame smugly to Fox.

“No……… You let her die!?” said Panther in a horror tone of voice to Shadow Madarame.

“You……… You murderer!” snarled Jester.

“She was physically weak. No one would doubt if she just drop dead because of a seizure. Above all, Yusuke, didn’t you think it was odd-that I discovered your talent when you were only three? The reason why I kept you around was to keep you from realizing the truth behind “Sayuri”!” explained Shadow Madarame before he began chuckling.

“You killed her………!” snarled Fox as he glared at Shadow Madarame.

“The artistic talent you inherited from your mother were a delightful miscalculation, though. If I’m to steal ideas, it’s much easier robbing the future of brats who won’t talk and fight back than adults.” Shadow Madarame resumed explaining to them. “It’s thanks to you that I came up with the idea. You have my gratitude.”

After Shadow Madarame’s done explaining to them, Fox began chuckling and Jester and the others glance worriedly at him.

“Yusuke………?” said Panther hesitantly to him.

“I thank you, Madarame………! Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this moment! You aren’t some rotten artist……… You’re a despicable fiend who wears the skin of an artist!” snarled Fox angrily at Shadow Madarame.

“All you good-for-nothing brats………! Barging into my museum and doing whatever the hell you all want………” sneered Shadow Madarame as he glared at them before a bright red aura appear and surround him and a pool of reddish-black liquid started forming under his feet (which make them be on their guards). “Those who have the connections, make the rules; those who don’t, follow them. Not to mention, the value of art is all subjective! I make the rules in the art scene! I am the supreme being! I am the god of the art world!” added Shadow Madarame coldly to them.

“This isn’t good! Get back!” warned Mona to the others before they quickly stepped back from Shadow Madarame.


	75. Chapter 75

Shadow Madarame started laughing maniacally as his entire face and body began to expand and morphed before he burst apart in a huge geyser of black liquid and transformed into 4 large floating portraits showing two eyes, a nose and a giant mouth. “I’ll paint all over you! Now……… Let’s begin, you vermins!” said Shadow Madarame smugly to them.

“You used others for your own despicable desires, Madarame……… You aren’t even worth the art you “create”………!” said Fox angrily to Shadow Madarame as he, Jester, Spade and Panther pull out their weapons and summoned forth their personas while both Mona and Skull stay back as back-up fighters and healers.

“Don’t lose focus, everyone! Who knows what he’ll try on any one of you!” warned Mona from behind them.

“Got it, Mona! Come, Sonya, Malaquas!” yell Jester.

“Arsene, Maeiha!” yell Spade.

“Carmen, Maragi!” yell Panther.

“Goemon, Vicious Strike!” yell Fox.

After they summoned forth their personas and uses their different magic and physical skills to attack and struck the 4 different portraits of Shadow Madarame, they saw that the eye portraits of Shadow Madarame absorb Jester, Spade and Panther’s magic skills except for Fox’s physical skill while the nose and mouth portraits absorb physical instead of magic skills. Shadow Madarame growled at them as he uses Tarukaja skill on himself to boost his attack then uses Silent Snowscape skill on Spade, which dealt little damage on him.

“ _So, Shadow Madarame’s eyes absorb magic instead of physical while his nose and mouth absorb physical instead of magic, huh? I get it now._ ” thought Jester as she and her teammates saw how each of their magic and physical skills got absorb and struck Shadow Madarame before Jester gave her order to them. “Spade, you and I will use our magic skills on his nose and mouth! Panther, Fox, you two attack his eyes with your physical skills!”

“Right!” said Spade.

“Got it!” said Panther.

“Understood.” said Fox.

Jester nodded to them as she and Spade uses their Malaquas, Makouga and Maeiha skills on Shadow Madarame’s nose and mouth while Panther uses Tarunda to lower his attack power and Fox uses Vicious Strike skills on his eyes to injure him, which anger him and make him charge forward and rammed himself against Panther and Fox to knock them down before he uses Maelstrom skill on Jester and Spade.

Jester, Spade, Panther and Fox winced and groan a little from his attacks before Mona uses Media on them to healed their wounds and they nodded gratefully to him before they resumed their attacks on Shadow Madarame until they managed to take down all of the floating portraits of Shadow Madarame, which make him yell out in pain as the 4 portraits fell onto the ground, melted into a thick puddle of black ooze before the human version of Shadow Madarame appear and weakly rise out from the black ooze before it disappear.

“Madarame’s out!” Mona yell out to them and they all raised and pointed their firearms at him.

“Dammit……… I’m the great Madarame……… The Madarame who gathers a full crowd every time he opens an exhibit! I’m not someone that worthless brats like you all are allowed to defy………!” panted Shadow Madarame as he glared at them.

“You still have the nerve to say such things!? You will fully taste the wrath of those who were preyed upon by you!” growled Fox angrily at Shadow Madarame before he, Jester, Spade and Panther jumped and uses All-Out Attack on him, attacking him swiftly from all sides, making him yell out in pain from their attacks and injured him further.

“You damn brats! Have a taste of this!” snapped Shadow Madarame before he uses Madara-Megido skill on them and injured them quite greatly.

“Ngh! Orpheus, Media!” said Jester as she switch personas and uses Media skill on herself and her teammates (same goes for Panther too) to healed their wounds while the same puddle of black ooze appear under Shadow Madarame’s feet and he sank down into it and turned back into his alternate 4 floating portraits form.

“Grrr……… Impertinent brats! It seems you all need a good whipping to make you all understand!” growled Shadow Madarame angrily to Jester and her teammates before he uses Artist Grace skill on Spade and caused his entire body to suddenly become black and weak.

“Ugh………” groaned Spade as he fell to his knees.

“Spade, what’s wrong!? What did you do to him!” demanded Jester to Shadow Madarame when she, Skull, Fox, Panther and Mona saw what he just did to Spade.

“Whatever he just did to him must be more than just the colour changing! Be cautious, everyone!” warned Mona.

Jester and her teammates nodded to him before she, Spade and Fox uses Malaquas, Maeiha, Mabufu skills on Shadow Madarame while Panther attack him with her whip weapon and they took down his eyes. But soon after they took his eyes down, Shadow Madarame’s nose and mouth uses Restore skill on one of his eyes, healed it and it rise and float back to it’s previous spot.

“It healed itself!?” said Mona in an incredulous tone of voice to them. “Dammit……… Those things can healed and come back if we don’t take them all down at once!?”

“Then let’s keep attacking them so that Madarame has no chance to healed himself!” said Jester to her teammates before they uses their magic and physical skills swiftly and relentlessly on Shadow Madarame, take down his floating portraits before the black ooze appear and they sank into it and turned back into the human version of himself and Jester and her teammates raised and pointed their firearms at him for the second time.

“Dammit……… Dammit……… Stop it, you brats, or else………” swored Shadow Madarame as he glared weakly at them.

“You think we’ll be daunted by such threats………!?” snapped Fox as he glared back at Shadow Madarame.

“Think again, you geezer.” added Jester coldly to him before she and her teammates jumped and uses All-Out Attack on him to injured him even more. Jester, Spade and Fox then uses Makouga, Maragi and Mabufu skills on Shadow Madarame to finish him off and Shadow Madarame yell out in pain and clutch his chest in pain from their attacks before he fell face-down on the ground in silent defeat (and Jester and her teammates level up some more, their personas learn new skills and they also received 12000 yen from Shadow Madarame).

After they defeated Shadow Madarame, he get back up only to fall back on his butt while holding the “Sayuri” painting close to him in nervousness and fear at Fox as he slowly approach him.

“No one cares for true art……… All they want are easily recognizable brands………! I’m a victim in this too………! Wouldn’t you agreed!?” said Shadow Madarame shakily to Fox.

“Excuses now………?” scoffed Skull.

“He’ll say anything to protect his own pathetic life, Skull.” said Jester as she crossed her arms.

“The art world revolves around money after all……… You can’t rise up without any money……… Yusuke, you understand, don’t you!? Being a poor artist is truly miserable………! I just didn’t want to return to that life!” said Shadow Madarame pleadingly to Fox.

“A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art!” snarled Fox coldly to Shadow Madarame as he grabbed hold of his collar tightly. “You’re done for, along with this abominous world!”

“No, please! Just……… don’t kill me………!” scream Shadow Madarame in fear to Fox as he dropped the “Sayuri” painting.

“Return to yourself in reality and confess your crimes-all of them!” said Fox as he let go of Shadow Madarame and watched as he coughed and catch his breath.

“Y-You’re not going to kill me………?” said Shadow Madarame as he hesitantly and fearfully glance up at Fox.

“Swear it!” snapped Fox harshly at Shadow Madarame.

“All right……… All right!” scream Shadow Madarame to Fox before he glance at Jester and her teammates. “Wh-What about the other one though? The one with the black mask?” said Shadow Madarame fearfully to them.

“Hm………?” said Fox as he, Jester and her teammates had surprise and confused looks on their faces at Shadow Madarame’s sudden change of topic.

“A black mask?” said Jester.

“Who’s he talking about………?” asked Panther in confusion to Jester, Spade, Skull and Mona.

“We don’t know, Panther.” replied Spade as he shake his head.

“It can’t be……… There was another intruder besides us within this Palace………!?” said Mona with a realization and shock look on his face before he, Jester and the others all felt the Palace around them began to shake and crumble.

“There’s no time! Hurry!” urged Skull frantically to them.

Mona nodded to Skull before he turned and run a few feet away from them, stopped and jumped and transform into his bus form. “Get on!” said Mona to Jester and her teammates and they quickly got into the bus while Fox gently picked up the “Sayuri” painting, turned and walked toward the bus.

“Hey, Yusuke……… What should I do?” Shadow Madarame asked Fox before he could leave.

“………Put an end to all this and used your own artwork for once.” replied Fox as he stopped and glance sadly at Shadow Madarame.

“Fox, hurry up!” Jester called out to him and he nodded, walked toward and got into the bus before Mona drove them away from Shadow Madarame’s Palace and back to the real world.

“No, wait! Please! Yusuke! Yusukeee!” Shadow Madarame yell out desperately and pleadingly to Fox as he watched Fox went into the bus with his friends before it drove away while he disappear into thin air and his Palace break apart into pieces.


	76. Chapter 76

**Back in the real world, outside Madarame’s shack………**

After Isamu, Morgana and the others leave Madarame’s Palace and catch their breaths a little, Isamu pull out her phone from her blazer pocket to check it.

“ _The destination has been deleted._ ” said the robotic female voice from the Meta-Nav on her phone.

“ _The Palace is gone, just like how Kamoshida’s Palace has disappear too._ ” thought Isamu to herself as she put her phone back into her blazer pocket.

“It would be bad if people started getting suspicious of us. We should leave at once.” said Morgana to Isamu and the others after he popped out of her bag.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana.” said Akira as he nodded to Morgana.

“Yusuke, c’mon.” said Ryuji as he glance at Yusuke (who’s holding the painting carefully in his hands and staring at it with sadness and acceptance in his eyes and on his face).

“Right……… Goodbye, Sensei.” said Yusuke as he glance and nodded to Ryuji before he and the others walked away from the shack and toward the subway station.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the passageway inside the station………**

“I guess the mission was a success. All that’s left is to see if he had a change of heart or not.” said Ryuji as he sat down on the floor against the railings next to Ann before he opened a drink can, took a gulp of it and he immediately hold the can away with a grimace look on his face. “Ugh, so bitter……… Why’d you get it black?” complained Ryuji.

“Because it’s healthier and better than drinking soft drinks all the time, Ryuji.” said Ann.

“The “Sayuri”………” whisper Yusuke as he stared sadly at the painting of his mom and himself when he’s still a baby.

“You’re not gonna get all teary-eyed and say stuff like “Mom………!” are you?” said Ryuji as he glance at Yusuke.

“Don’t be such an insensitive jerk, Ryuji!” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji (which silence him and make him look away in guilt a little).

“To think that this painting was the source of Madarame’s distorted desires. The only saving grace is that my mother won’t know of what transpired………” said Yusuke as he closed his eyes.

“The genuine painting at his atelier has been altered, after all………” said Morgana sadly to Yusuke after he popped out of Isamu’s bag. “Ironic as it may be, this one here is her true self-portrait now.”

“………It’s a wonderful painting. And……… although it took some time, it’s in your hands now, Yusuke.” said Ann as she glance at the painting with a soft smile on her face.

“………I’m thankful for it.” said Yusuke as he nodded and smiled softly to Ann before a sad look appear on his face. “However, it’s impossible for this painting to be acknowledged by society anymore………”

“That’s a pity. And was Sayuri your mother’s name?” asked Isamu as she glance at Yusuke.

“No. I doubt it’s the name of any woman in particular. I bet it was to make it look more mysterious-just a part of Madarame’s foolish staging.” replied Yusuke as he shook his head at Isamu.

“Well, it would’ve been obvious that he plagiarized it if he had used the real name.” said Morgana.

“So this is my mother……… There’s no way that I would remember her face clearly……… But I was right about the rush of emotion I felt when I saw this painting.” said Yusuke as he smiled softly at the painting while Ryuji finish his can of bitter coffee, stood up from the ground and walked toward a nearby venting machine to buy a new can of soda (and threw away the empty can of coffee into the dustbin next to the vending machine), came back while taking a long and huge drink of his soda before he burped loudly in front of Ann.

“Stop that!” snapped Ann as she scowled at Ryuji for burping loudly in front of her.

“You’re so vulgar, Ryuji.” said Morgana with a slightly disgusted look on his face while both Isamu and Akira sighed and shake their heads in unison at him.

“So what’re you gonna do now? We’re gonna keep targetin’ big shots.” Ryuji asked Yusuke as he put his soda on the ground and rolled his arms a little.

“………Why do you all do such things?” asked Yusuke in confusion to Ryuji and the others.

“It’s to get back at scumbags and like……… society in general? We also wanna give courage to the people that’re sufferin’ ‘cause of selfish adults.” replied Ryuji with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Courage, hm……… What good does that do?” asked Yusuke even more in confusion to them. “You mean the courage to stand up for themselves, correct? Will acquiring that make them happy?”

“Probably, Kitagawa-san……… At the very least, we can give them a chance.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right.” said Akira with a nod of his head.

“………Yeah. There’s no knowin’ whether it’ll turn out good for everyone or not. Still, we won’t know unless we give it a try.” added Ryuji.

“………In other words, it all depends on the person, hm?” said Yusuke as he look down for a moment then he smiled softly. “Then the same can be said about myself right now, I also suffered because of an adult’s selfish act. Moreover, if we investigate these Palaces, it may expand my artistic repertoire.”

“You really only think about art, huh? You’re impressive.” said Ryuji as he grinned at Yusuke.

“ _A little bit too much in my opinion._ ” thought Isamu in slight exasperation in her mind.

“Well, I won’t take part in any inelegant plans, all right?” said Yusuke firmly to them.

“No worries! I’ve got us covered!” said Ann as she winked at Yusuke (which make Isamu, Akira and Ryuji sweatdropped at her). “Plus, we have a rule that says we always have to decide on a target unanimously.”

“How about it, Jester? We can give our calling cards a lot more oomph if we have Yusuke on our team.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“Sure. He would make a great member to our team.” said Isamu with a nod of her head to Morgana.

“Thank you. I’ll try to live up to those expectations.” said Yusuke as he smiled at Isamu.

“At any rate, I’m curious……… Another intruder besides us, huh?” said Morgana curiously and concernly to them.

“Our only clue’s from Madarame’s a black mask, so that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s just one person, right?” said Ann as she crossed her arms with a thoughtful look on her face.

“But there’s no way for us to check anymore. The Palace’s gone.” said Ryuji.

“I’ll try probing Madarame about the black mask person. I may be able to learn something from him.” said Yusuke.

“Are you sure? I mean-” said Ann concernly to Yusuke.

“I’ll contact you all if anything turns up.” said Yusuke reassuringly to Ann.

“In that case, we should probably exchange our contact info with you then.” said Ann as she take out her phone and Yusuke, Isamu, Akira and Ryuji nodded to her before they take out theirs to exchange contact info and put theirs phones back into their pockets once they’re done.

“An artist and a phantom thief……… It seems I’ll be engaging two trades from now on……… Very well, you only live once, after all.” said Yusuke as he briefly smirked at them before a frown look appear on his face. “Still, the incident about this other intruder does concern me a little………” added Yusuke concernly to them before they bade farewell to each other and left the station and head home.

XXXX

**In the living room in Naoya’s house………**

“We did it again, uncle Naoya. We defeated Madarame’s shadow, saved Yusuke from his clutches and stole the source of his distorted desire, which is the painting of his mother, the genuine “Sayuri”.” Isamu told Naoya after she and Morgana came back from the station.

“And now we’re going to wait for his change of heart.” added Morgana.

“Truly, Isamu, Morgana? That’s good and I’m glad to see that you two and the rest of your friends are alright.” said Naoya as he smiled a bit widely and in relief at them both before he told Isamu to head up to her bedroom and she did after she picked up her bag and Morgana, went up to her room and sat down on her bed.

“Not only have we dealt with our second big target, we even have a new addition to the team! Goodness, things are going so well!” said Morgana happily to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know. And it’s thanks to you guiding, teaching, following and fighting alongside us through the Metaverse Palaces and Mementos from the beginning, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled at Morgana.

“Ahhh, thank you so much for your compliment, Lady Isamu! If only I could make a certain Ryuji learn from you………” purred Morgana in a delight tone of voice to Isamu.

“But I’ve to say, you sure are one special lady. This is our sixth Persona-user. It’ll help broaden our battle strategies as well. Besides, having an eye for beauty is a must for phantom thieves. We’re lucky to have Yusuke. An artist is a talent you rarely come across. I mean, he IS a bit strange, but still………” added Morgana.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“An artist, huh………” said Morgana as he look down at his paws. “Say, Lady Isamu. What kind of person do you think I was? There’s no way I’d turn out to be some bad guy in the end, right?” Morgana briefly fell silent and drooped his ears a little. “I get so engrossed with the embodiment of human desires……… And that’s not all. When it comes to the Metaverse, I’m the only one who can transform into a bus……… I’m special……… but it’s still odd. Who could I actually be………?” asked Morgana as he glance a bit gloomily up at Isamu.

“You are you, Morgana.” replied Isamu.

“What a vague answer but I’ll accept it, Lady Isamu. Well, there’s no way someone like me, who had honorable aspirations, can be evil.” said Morgana before he puffed out his chest in a valiant manner. “A man who saved those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east! A man who chastises people who smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine. I’m that kind of ideal person……… Or so I hope. So if I turn back to being human……… surely you or she’ll take notice of me, won’t it?” finish Morgana before he glance down at his paws again.

“Hmmm……… We’ll see eventually, won’t we, Morgana?” said Isamu teasingly at Morgana.

“D-Don’t tease me like that, Lady Isamu!” stammer Morgana as he blushed a little before he started sighing muttering dreamily to himself. “Where should I go when I become human………? I wonder where Lady Isamu or Lady Ann would like to go……… An amusement park, a movie theater, a fancy café, shopping……… What do you think?” asked Morgana as he glance up at Isamu.

“Hmmm………” said Isamu as she crossed her arms with a thoughtful look on her face (and felt her bond with Morgana go up to level 3) before she felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see and read her friends messages.

RS: _Yo, good job, guys._

AT: _We all did our best._

AK: _Yeah, we sure did._

YK: _Allow me to express my thanks once again. Because of you all, I was able to retrieve the painting that had been filled with my mother’s love._

RS: _Hearing you say that makes the whole thing worth it, Yusuke!_

AT: _Seriously! I wasn’t sure you’d really want to change Madarame’s heart._

YK: _I’m sorry to have worried you. I have no regrets about it now._

AT: _And the change of heart WILL happen this time, right?_

IT: _Don’t worry, Ann-chan. It’ll be fine._

RS: _Yeah. We did it just like with Kamoshida._

AT: _By the way. I’m curious about what he said at the end._

RS: _You mean about the other intruder besides us? It was something about a black mask, right?_

YK: _That may have been nothing more than a lie. Madarame was quite deranged at that point, after all._

AK: _Maybe but what if he’s telling the truth and this black mask person does exist?_

YK: _Let’s not think about that. For now, we should wait for his change of heart in peace._

AT: _OK._

IT: _Good night then, everyone._

After Isamu’s done in messaging with her friends, she turned off and put her phone on the desk, leave to take a bath, put on her pajamas before she and Morgana fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

When Isamu open her eyes, she mentally groan when she saw that she’s back in the Velvet Room before she stood up from the wooden cot she’s lying on and turned to glance at Igor, Justine and Caroline.

“You’ve expelled one who was stained in vanity. You’re now one step closer to your rehabilitation. It’s a delightful thing indeed.” said Igor as he smiled at Isamu.

“Our master is pleased. You should be honoured, Inmate.” said Justine as she smiled at Isamu as well.

“However, that man’s final remark are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse.” said Igor concernly to Isamu.

“Yeah, he did say that. Who is it, Igor?” asked Isamu.

“That is beyond my knowledge………” replied Igor as he shake his head. “But your rehabilitation is progressing smoothly……… That is for certain. May the devition to your rehabilitation grow even deeper……… I have high hopes for you.” added Igor to Isamu (who felt her bond with him go up to level 4) before she heard the bell rang out and soon fell back into unconsciousness.


	77. Chapter 77

**A few days later………**

After Isamu, Morgana and her friends/classmates/fellow thieves defeated Shadow Madarame and got rid of his Palace, Isamu spend the next few days levelling up her social links with Sojiro-san, Takemi-sensei, Iwai-san, Naoya, Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Mishima, establishing a new Sun social link with the elderly politician named Toranosuke at her night job at the beef bowl shop, messaging Goro after she came home almost every night up until the night before the end of Madarame’s art exhibition tomorrow.

“We’re back, uncle Naoya.” said Isamu to Naoya after she and Morgana came back from school.

“Welcome back, you two.” said Naoya as he nodded to them both before Isamu felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see and read her friends messages.

AT: _The exhibition ends tomorrow……… Madarame must have had his change of heart by now, right?_

RS: _I’m sure it’ll be fine. So far nobody’s come charging us with anything, yeah?_

AK: _Don’t jinks it, Ryuji!_

RS: _Haha, very funny, Kurusu._

AT: _But wouldn’t he wait to press charges until AFTER the exhibition? What should we do if someone contacts us about it tomorrow………?_

RS: _Try asking Yusuke. He’s still staying with Madarame, right?_

AT: _Oh, that’s right……… Where is Yusuke? I wonder if he’ll be OK with Madarame………_

IT: _Don’t worry, Ann. I’m sure he’s fine._

YK: _Sorry I’m late to contact you all. It seems something will certainly be happening tomorrow. Madarame is on the phone as we speak._

IT: _What do you mean by something will happened tomorrow, Kitagawa-san?_

YK: _I believe he’s preparing for a media announcement. I didn’t hear anything about pressing charges._

RS: _Guess we just gotta wait then._

YK: _Let us meet in Shibuya tomorrow._

AT: _Okay, see you all then!_

AK: _Yeah._

IT: _See you all tomorrow._

“The exhibition is finally ending tomorrow……… I’m sure things will work out fine this time too.” said Morgana reassuringly to Isamu after she’s done in messaging her friends and turned off her phone, bade goodnight to her uncle and went to her room.

“Yeah, I hope so, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before they fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day, in Shibuya………**

“What’s up with that old geezer?” said a male pedestrian in a callous tone of voice to himself as he and the rest of the crowd glance up at the large, flat screen TV on the building which is currently showing a weak and guilty-looking Madarame sitting in front of a table with dozens of microphones and cameras in front of him.

“Is he crying………?” said a female pedestrian.

“ _I-I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist._ ” said Madarame guiltily through the cameras filming and flashing at him to the crowds watching him now. “ _Plainly put……… I, um……… plagiarized work……… I-I……… tainted this……… this country’s art world……… and……… even “Sayuri”………! H-How could I……… I possibly……… apologize to-to everyone for……… for what I’ve done……… Aaaaah!_ ” added Madarame as tears glisten and flow down his face before he look down and started beating the table in sorrow, guilt and shame.

“He’s crying way too much………” said the male pedestrian before he started chuckling at Madarame crying on live TV.

“ _………And that was from the urgent apology conference from Madarame that took place just a moment ago. After reporting to the association, Madarame has agreed to the police’s request to turn himself in._ ” said the male newscaster to the crowd.

“Wasn’t he on TV the other day?” said the female pedestrian.

“ _On top of charges of abuse to his pupils, Madarame is under suspicion of claiming their works as his own. Some doubt the validity that his maiden work “Sayuri” was stolen, believing it was used for fraud. This large scale criminal act has caused a great shock to the art world, and………_ ”

“That old man’s done for.” said the female pedestrian with a disgusted look on her face.

“ _After the conference, Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age. However, initial psych evaluations state that he is mentally sound and likely responsible for his actions._ ”

“There’s no need to be nice to an old geezer like that.” said the male pedestrian.

“Why’d he spill the beans himself? Doesn’t that seem weird?” said another male pedestrian in a confused tone of voice.

“ _Also, a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note at Madarame’s exhibit. The police will investigate their relation to this case, but for now, did not identify them as suspects._ ”

“Phantom Thieves? Do these bandits have somethin’ to do with that old geezer’s apology?” scoffed the male pedestrian.

“Oh, I’ve heard of them before. They supposedly steal evil hearts; it’s why the culprits apologize.” said the female pedestrian.

“Wait, what? Steal hearts? That’s impossible though.” said another female pedestrian in a disbelief tone of voice.

“But I feel like I saw somethin’ about that online too. They sent out a calling card for real.” said another male pedestrian.

“So it was like “We’re going to take your heart?” That’s impressive if someone really did that.” said the first male pedestrian in an awed tone of voice.

“Phantom Thieves, huh………?” said Goro (who’s wearing a buttoned-up long sleeve white shirt with a dark and light blue diamond-patterned vest over it, long pale brown trousers and dark brown shoes) as he glance calmly up at the live TV screen of Madarame confessing his crimes to the crowd before he turned and walk away.

“Phantom Thieves again………” said Makoto (who's wearing a buttoned-up long sleeve bluish-green shirt, long black pants and brown boots and holding a bag on her right shoulder) as she look away from the TV screen with a grimace look on her face.

“That old man is their second target, huh?” said Rokuro (who's wearing a short sleeve dark grey V-neck shirt, long blue jeans and white shoes) as he glance up at the TV screen with a scowl look on his face next to Makoto before he raised and placed his hand around her shoulder and they turned and walk away too.


	78. Chapter 78

**In the passageway in Shibuya Station………**

“You guys see the live news about Madarame!? It’s just like what happened with Kamoshida!” said Ryuji as he glance excitedly at Isamu, Morgana, Akira, Ann and Yusuke.

“Yes, we did, Ryuji. I’m glad to see that we succeeded in changing his heart.” said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji.

“And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!” said Ann with a wide, happy smile on her face.

“Man, this is startin’ to get interesting……… If we do it right, we can change people’s hearts. With these powers we have, we might be able to do more than just gettin’ back at society. It’ll be a huge deal!” said Ryuji even more excitedly to them.

“You may be right about it being interesting, fun and helpful but……… Try not to let it get to your head too much, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t worry so much, Toudou! I’m sure it’ll be fine! As for me, I hope we just keep gettin’ more and more famous!” said Ryuji as he stood up from the ground.

“ _That is exactly what I mean by not letting it get to your head too much._ ” thought Isamu as she shake her head in slight exasperation at Ryuji.

“Something like this happening twice is massive too. It’s too great a coincidence to occur normally.” said Morgana after he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“If we continue doing this, we’ll definitely be able to give courage to everyone who needs it.” said Ann as she twirled her hair a little (while Yusuke noticed out of the corner of his eyes two stern-looking policeman and businessman approaching and stopping near them for a talk).

“………We may want to quiet down a little.” said Yusuke in a warning tone of voice to them and they fell silent and noticed the 2 policeman and businessman.

“Do you know them?” asked Ann in a confused tone of voice to Yusuke.

“You moron! Those’re attendance officers!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Ann.

“Hello there. May I speak with you all for a moment?” asked the businessman as he and the policeman turned to glance at them.

“Certainly, officers. How may we help you both?” replied Isamu coolly to the businessman since she noticed that Ann’s starting to look nervous while Morgana, Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke stay in wary silent.

“What are you all doing here? Are all of you friends?” asked the policeman slightly suspiciously to Isamu.

“Yes, officers, we’re friends. And the reason why and what we’re doing here is to discuss on where we’ll go to have some foods and drinks.” replied Isamu.

“Well, all right. Just make sure you all disperse before it gets too late, okay? There have been some odd happenings lately, and the news about that artist has caused quite the stir.” said the policeman slightly concernly to them.

“Don’t worry, we will, officers.” said Isamu reassuringly to the 2 policeman and businessman before they turned and walked away from them.

“It’s still lights out. Man, those guys must have way too much time on their hands.” said Ryuji as he scowled at the 2 officers who walked away.

“Looks like it, Ryuji. And you did quite a good job in making them go away, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he smiled at Isamu (who nodded and blush a little at Akira’s compliment to her).

“From now on, we’ll need to be even more cautious than before.” warned Morgana warily and grimly to them. “Look at us! Right after the second Thieves incident, both prior victims are meeting up.”

“Wait, you mean people might be listening to us………?” asked Ann concernly to Morgana.

“Eh, it’ll be fine, Takamaki. Look around. We’re the only people worryin’ about it.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his head at the other civilians not paying any attention to them.

“I guess you’re right………” said Ann as she nodded her head in agreement with Ryuji.

“Even so, Morgana’s also right. We still need to be more cautious than before.” said Isamu firmly to them and they nodded to her.

“By the way, Yusuke……… You able to get anything out of Madarame? Remember how he was talkin’ about that suspicious person in the black mask?” asked Ryuji as he turned to glance at Yusuke.

“Well……… I pressed him for answers, but he doesn’t even understand what happened to him to begin with.” replied Yusuke as he shook his head.

“So we have no clue and no way of knowing who this black mask person is.” said Isamu with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

“And it’s not like he actually saw his desires get stolen, after all.” added Ann as she crossed her arms.

“It’s rumoured that he may be sent to prison. In that case, gaining information will be difficult………” said Yusuke as he nodded to both Isamu and Ann.

“So what’re you gonna do now?” asked Ryuji again to Yusuke.

“I’ll be leaving that house. I can’t draw in such a place anymore.” replied Yusuke as he straighten himself up from the railing that he’s leaning against.

“Do you have somewhere to go and stay other than that house?” asked Ann as she and the others glance in surprise at him.

“The school dorms. I can stay there free of charge thanks to my fine-arts scholarship.” replied Yusuke as he nodded to Ann again.

“A scholarship!? Wait, you’re that good………?” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes in more surprise at Yusuke.

“Well, duh, Sakamoto-kun.” Said Isamu as she rolled her eyes at Ryuji (who scowled at her).

“Although, either Toudou-san’s or Takamaki-san’s houses would do as well.” said Yusuke.

“Wait, WHAT!?” yell Ann in surprise to Yusuke.

“No way, just no way, sorry, Kitagawa-san.” sighed Isamu as she shook her head.

“You know, you could ask them to model for you whenever you wanted!” said Ryuji as he glance and grin widely at both Isamu and Ann.

“You moron!” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji while Isamu sighed and Akira glared at him with an annoy look on his face.

“Then again, now that Yusuke’ll be livin’ alone, it’ll be easier for us to meet up whenever we want.” said Ryuji as he glance back at Yusuke.

“For the time being, we should wait and see how this case plays out.” said Yusuke as he briefly massage his right shoulder and rolled his neck a little.

“ Yeah, you got a point. And it’ll prolly take some time findin’ a target as big as Madarame.” sighed Ryuji as he tapped his foot a little.

“Anyway, we should just act like normal students while we look for our next target, OK?” said Ann.

“That would be best, for now.” said Akira in agreement with Ann.

“We’ll be entrusting that to you again, Ryuji.” said Morgana as he glance at Ryuji.

“All right. Guess it’s just more prep ‘till then.” said Ryuji to them and they all nodded to him before they picked up their bags and turned and left the passageway together, none of them noticing two pairs of curious and suspicious eyes watching them from among the crowds.

“Yusuke Kitagawa………” whisper Makoto.

“One of the art pupils of Madarame………” whisper Rokuro as well before they turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

“Hm?” said Isamu when she heard Makoto and Rokuro whispering, stopped and turned to look for the whisperers in the crowd but couldn’t find or see them anywhere.

“Something wrong, Toudou-san?” asked Akira as he noticed her stopped walking behind him.

“………No, it’s nothing, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu as she shook her head to him before they resumed walking away from the passageway with Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

Isamu stopped talking as she look away, groaned a little from a headache due to trying to remember back before the headache went away and she slowly glance back at Sae-san.

“So after Shiho Suzui, you did it again for someone you barely knew? You were sent away twice, almost reported to the police……… and yet you still wanted to saved him?” asked Sae as she glance at Isamu.

“Yes, that’s right. He’s a victim like her too.” replied Isamu.

“Hm……… Moreover, you ended up in a museum instead of a castle this time……… You’re still going to maintain this rubbish about changing someone’s heart by stealing their Treasure?” said Sae in a disbelief tone of voice to Isamu.

“It’s all true, Sae-san……… Take it as you will.” said Isamu.

“Very well, the truth behind this absurd tale of yours will be clear once these conspirators of yours are in custody. Now then, tell me about this new member who joined your group.” asked Sae firmly to Isamu (who stay silent and look away from her, not wanting to tell her about Yusuke or the others). “There’s no point in being stubborn. It will only damage your position. The identity of Madarame’s pupil can be easily discovered with a little investigation.” added Sae threateningly to Isamu.

“Go right ahead then, if you think you can or wanted to, Sae-san. I still won’t tell you.” replied Isamu coldly to Sae.

“So you won’t sell out your accomplices?” said Sae.

“Never.” said Isamu.

“………Fine. There’s still much more that I want to hear from you, Toudou-san. It was around this time that the Phantom Thieves began to truly gain popularity. Lies flooded the internet-saying things like “The Phantom Thieves saved me too” or “I got a calling card”……… For heaven’s sake, those lies make the collection of intel take almost ten times longer.” said Sae in an exasperated tone of voice to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know. That must have been a bit tough for you.” said Isamu sarcastically to Sae (who scowled at her).

“Now, your next target was this man……… Junya Kaneshiro.” said Sae before she opened a thick-looking black book to a certain page, turned it around and show Isamu the picture of a fat man.

“Glutton fat bastard………” snapped Isamu as she glared coldly at the picture of the fat man.

“He doesn’t compare to the previous two victims. Even the police had been struggling to apprehend him.” said Sae as Isamu glance up at her. “So, exactly how did you take down such a dangerous and well-guarded criminal? Tell me.” asked Sae to Isamu (who nodded as she resumed in trying to think back).

XXXX

**Inside the SIU Director’s office………**

Both Sae and the elderly director of SIU watched the latest news report of Madarame confessing his crimes on the flat screen TV on the wall in front of them in silence.

“ _………The suspect has repeatedly testified that he does not have any recollection of his actions. A full psychiatric evaluation will be performed to further investigate the crime’s details and motives._ ” said the newscaster man from the TV before Sae turned to glance at the director.

“First Kamoshida at Shujin Academy, and now Madarame……… I’ve found a number of points of commonality between the two. Both, for example, were sent a “calling card” before their unforeseen changes of heart.” said Sae.

“………I see. But isn’t tying their cases to the series of psychotic breakdowns jumping to conclusions? Furthermore, the police will frown upon you stepping into this………” said the SIU director in a displeased tone of voice to Sae.

“Now isn’t the time to be worrying about things like jurisdiction and honor………! We need to dig deeper and find a correlation among the incidents these past two, three years.” said Sae firmly to the SIU director (who briefly sighed and closed his eyes before he glance up and nodded to her).

“………Very well, I leave it to you. However, you must not let this interfere with your regular duties.” said the SIU director.

“Thank you, sir.” said Sae as she bowed to him before she turned and left the office.

“That damn woman just had to stick her nose into this………!” said the SIU director to himself with an annoy look on his face about Sae before the different voice of a certain man spoke out from the TV caused a surprise look to appear and replaced the annoy look on his face.

“ _………And I understand that these abnormal incidents have caused some anxiety throughout our country. This situation must be approached with the utmost seriousness. I shall continue to put forth with great effort so that every citizens can live with peace of minds._ ” said the bald-headed distinguished man confidently and reassuringly from the TV.

“Not only are there these Phantom Thieves to worry about, but if that is exposed……… Tch………” snapped the SIU director with an even more annoy look on his face.

XXXX

**Inside Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu and Morgana came home, greeted then bade goodnight to Naoya and went up to her room, Isamu felt her phone vibrating and she pull it out to see her friends messages.

YK: _You all have my gratitude._

RS: _What’re you so polite all of a sudden?_

YK: _I truly am thankful to you all for making me come to my senses._

IT: _Exaggerating much, Kitagawa-san?_

YK: _I most certainly am not, Toudou-san. I must express my gratitude earnestly._

RS: _You’re one of us now, man. We’ll be counting on you, mkay?_

YK: _Of course._

AT: _And if anything comes up, we won’t hesitate to lend a hand._

AK: _Yeah._

YK: _Thank you, you all. Well then, see you._

IT: _See you all tomorrow._

“Well, there were a lot of ups and downs, but we still pulled off our first job! Yusuke joined the team too, so let’s continue reforming society like this!” said Morgana to Isamu, who nodded as she turned off and put her phone on her desk before she picked Morgana up and they fell asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

**The next day, in the station………**

“Good morning, Kurusu-kun.” Isamu greeted Akira after she and Morgana went into Shibuya Station, look around and saw him standing near the wall and staring down at his phone (both of them are now wearing their summer school uniforms).

“Mornin’ Akira!” greeted Morgana.

“Yeah, good morning to you two, Toudou-san, Morgana.” Akira greeted back to them. “You look quite nice in that summer school uniform, Toudou-san.” added Akira as he smiled at Isamu.

“T-Thanks, Kurusu-kun. You don’t look so bad yourself in yours too.” said Isamu as she blush a little from his compliment.

“Thanks.” said Akira as he blush a little from her compliment as well (while Morgana groan a little and rolled his eyes at them).

“Morniiin’ you guys!” the familiar and loud voice of Ryuji greeted them and as they turned and was about to greeted back to him, they didn’t due to the fact that they saw that he’s still wearing his spring uniform. “The response to Madarame’s press conference was huge! Everyone’s talkin’ about the calling card. Girls are checking me out today……… Maybe they can’t help but sense my overflowin’ phantom thief charisma?” said Ryuji with a sly smirk on his face.

“Uh, not exactly, Ryuji-kun. Take a good look at yours and our attires.” said Isamu, sweatdropping a little at his words.

“Oh shit, am I finally startin’ to be popular with all the fly hon-……… Oh no!” said Ryuji to himself before he heard what Isamu told him, take a look at hers and Akira’s uniforms then at his own uniform with a shock look on his face.

“………Now you realized?” snorted Akira.

“My uniform! That’s what it was! We’re s’posed to switch to summer uniforms today! I knew people were lookin’ at me……… Oh goddammit! I gotta go home and change now! So you guys go on ahead!” groaned Ryuji with an embarrassed look on his face before he turned and quickly run out of the station.

“Do you think he’ll have enough time to change and get on the train to school, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu concernly to Akira.

“Probably. His leg may be limp now but he can still run if he put his determined mind to it.” replied Akira.

“Alright then. Let’s go.” said Isamu before she, Morgana and Akira get on the train.

XXXX

**On the path on the way to Shujin Academy………**

As both Isamu and Akira walked down the path toward the school with the other students, they heard the two students walking in front of them began talking.

“Holy shit, you’re pale! Short sleeves are so not for you!” said the energetic-looking guy to the other guy walking beside him.

“Shut up! Geez……… Anyway, did you catch the news yesterday?” asked the pallid fella as he scowled at him for saying that he’s pale and not suitable to wear short sleeve shirts. “Watching that famous artist cry his eyes out over the artworks he’s stolen……… The same thing happened to Kamoshida, right? Both got weird calling cards too……… If you ask me, the same person is behind all this.”

“The news this morning said a group called The Phantom Thieves are the ones behind the cards.” replied the energetic-looking guy. “I wonder how they get people to confess. I mean, they can’t literally be “stealing hearts”……… Blackmail maybe?”

“Yeah, right.” thought Isamu sarcastically to the energetic-looking guy as they reached the school gate and went into the school.

XXXX

**Lunchtime, inside the principal’s office………**

“How are things going in regard to that matter we spoke earlier?” asked Principal Kobayakawa as he glance at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“We have nothing to report yet about that matter, principal.” replied Rokuro.

“Nothing at all, Donovan-kun? How many students are there who could provoke an upstanding teacher?” said Principal Kobayakawa with an annoy look on his face.

“Excuse me? Upstanding teacher? What part of Kamoshida is upstanding, principal?” snapped Rokuro as he scowled at Principal Kobayakawa.

“Now you listen, Donovan-kun………” said Principal Kobayakawa, ready to reprimand him but Makoto cut him off before he could while calming Rokuro down.

“We’ve already narrowed it down. We just……… can’t get any solid evidence………” said Makoto, not ready to tell him the names of the students who provoke Kamoshida (which make Principal Kobayakawa sighed heavily). “You knew, didn’t you………? About Kamoshida-sensei abusing male students and sexually harassing female students.” asked Makoto firmly to Principal Kobayakawa (who stay silent and look away from her). “Sir!” added Makoto even more firmly to him.

“She asked you a question, principal!” snapped Rokuro.

“What will come of you asking and knowing that?” said Principal Kobayakawa.

“Are you serious?” muttered Rokuro as he scowled even more darkly at Principal Kobayakawa.

“This investigation is for a just cause, correct?” said Makoto.

“I believe I understand how flustered this must be making you. I’m sure it was truly shocking for you two as student council president and vice-president to see a fellow student attempt suicide………” said Principal Kobayakawa coolly to them.

“Yes………” said Makoto as she look away, which make Rokuro put his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

“We must provide a school environment where all students can feel at ease. That is the most pressing issue we have to tackle at the moment.” said Principal Kobayakawa.

“So that’s your reason behind this investigation on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?” said Makoto in a surprise tone of voice to Principal Kobayakawa.

“Just to protect the school’s image, huh?” said Rokuro sarcastically to him.

“We don’t even know if they truly exist. Why are you-” asked Makoto.

“You two heard about that recent incident with that Madarame fellow, I assume?” asked Principal Kobayakawa, cutting off Makoto’s question.

“Yeah, we did.” replied Rokuro.

“………They said there was a similar calling card to the one used in Kamoshida-sensei’s case.” said Makoto.

“I wish to believe that this is unrelated to our students. That is where I stand. I suggest that you two devote your energies to the task at hand instead of asking unnecessary questions.” said Principal sternly to Makoto.

“Yes, we understand. Come, Rokuro.” sighed Makoto sadly and a bit wearily to Principal Kobayakawa before she and Rokuro reluctantly turned and left the office.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the classroom………**

“Did you see Madarame’s press conference?” said an excited male student to another male student near where Isamu and her friends were having their lunches.

“You mean that old guy who was all like, “How could I possibly……… apologize for what I’ve done……… Aaaaah………?”.” said the suave male student.

“Think it was really those phantom thieves? You know, the whole stealing your heart thing?” said the excited male student curiously.

“That……… There’s no way. But then again……… It seems too convenient for it all to just be coincidence.” said the suave male student unsurely to him.

Ryuji grinned widely and raised and pumped his fist in smug joy when he heard what the two male students just said about them while Isamu, Morgana and Akira sighed and rolled their eyes in unison at him as they kept on eating their lunches. A few seconds later, Ann came back into the classroom and make her way toward them.

“How’s it going? Have you found our next big target?” asked Ann.

“Keep it down, Ann-chan. We’re in class.” whisper Isamu as she held a finger to her lips.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” said Ann apologetically to her.

“I just started lookin’ yesterday. No way I’m gonna find one that quick.” sighed Ryuji.

“Oh yeah. I guess that’s true. By the way, I decided on the TV station. What about you three?” said Ann as she clasped her hands behind her back.

“Huh………?” said Ryuji with a confused look on his face before he jerked back in surprise once he realized what she meant by that. “Oh crap, the social studies trip! Ugh, I just wanna ditch it………”

“Now, now. You can’t do that. It would be bad for your studies if you skip it, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu mischievously to Ryuji.

“S-Shut up, Toudou!” said Ryuji as he scowled at her.

“I agreed with Lady Isamu. You’d better go to your school activities. Didn’t I tell you not to draw attention to yourselves?” said Morgana as he nodded in agreement to Isamu.

“Wouldn’t me suddenly turnin’ into a good student stand out more?” said Ryuji as he scratch his head a little.

“I doubt it, Ryuji.” said Akira with a shake of his head.

“Quit bickering and just go.” sighed Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

“Then let’s all choose the TV station! I heard that we’re gonna watch them tape a show! Maybe there’ll be idols or actresses there!” said Ann excitedly to them (which piqued Ryuji’s interest).

“ _Idols or actresses, huh? If that’s true, might Goro be there too? He told me before that he’s also a celebrity other than an ace detective………_ ” thought Isamu in her mind.

“Oh well. Not like I got anything better to do than waitin’ for info to come in online.” said Ryuji with a grin on his face. “Plus, Morgana’s right. Showin’ up’ll keep the teachers from gettin’ all suspicious of me. All right, I’m gonna head back. TV, huh……… Maybe I should get a haircut………” muttered Ryuji to himself as he turned and left the classroom.

“That guy’s such an idiot……… I hope nothing happens………” said Morgana exasperatedly to Isamu, Akira and Ann as they watched Ryuji leave.

A few seconds later, the bell rang out and Isamu, Akira, Ann and the other students packed, cleaned up and threw away their lunches before their English teacher, Chouno-sensei came into the classroom and began teaching them English. Halfway through her teaching, Isamu felt her phone vibrating with messages and she pull her phone out to see and read the messages.

RS: _Feels pretty great having everyone talk about us, huh?_

YK: _Madarame is the only topic of conversation at my school. And as I’m his pupil, most of my peers have chosen to ignore me._

RS: _For real? That’s bullshit._

AK: _I agreed with Ryuji. How rude and callous of them._

AT: _Are you going to be OK?_

YK: _There is no need to worry. They had already been treating me differently from others as it stood. This is nothing new to me._

IT: _Are you really sure that you’re okay with it, Kitagawa-san?_

YK: _Yes, I’m sure, Toudou-san._

AT: _OK, then………_

YK: _More importantly, do we have any leads on our next mission?_

RS: _You kidding? There’s no way we’d find a target that quick._

IT: _Why don’t we go to Mementos then?_

RS: _Yeah, we could!_

YK: _Mementos?_

IT: _Oh, that’s right. You don’t know about Mementos yet, Kitagawa-san. We’ll bring and show you to the place later after school._

YK: _Right. I will keep myself free later. Please tell me if anything comes up._

After Isamu, Akira, Ann and Ryuji are done in messaging with Yusuke, they quietly put their phones back into their pants pockets and resumed listening to Chouno-sensei teaching.


	80. Chapter 80

**After school………**

“Let’s just lay low for a while, so keep your head down, OK, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana quietly to Isamu after she packed up then let him get into her bag.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she felt her phone vibrating with some more messages and she pull it out to see and read it.

YM: _Hey, I found some great intel. This time it’s bullying by a Kosei student they called a queen. She’s been ordering around a male student who goes by the name M. Kinda like the M in S &M……… _

IT: _That’s terrible of her! But does the name M stand for Mishima?_

YM: _That’s a secret. Anyway, here are the details. The girl acting like a queen is Hikari Shimizu. I wonder if it’s more likely that a girl will turn out like that if she has S as an initial……… Well, I already posted the warning, so you should take it on when you had the time! Hopefully you don’t end up an M too!_

“What did he mean by S and M? Those are shirt sizes, right? Is it the size of clothes?” asked Morgana curiously to Isamu.

“No, Morgana. That’s not what he meant.” replied Isamu as she shake her head.

“Anyway, it seems like she’s a worthy target. Let’s find time to consult the others at the hideout.” said Morgana.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she and Morgana left the school and took the train to head home.

XXXX

**In Naoya’s house………**

After both Isamu and Morgana came home and greeted Naoya, Isamu went up to her room, put her bag and Morgana down on the table before she felt her phone vibrating with her friends messages and she pull her phone out to see and read them.

AT: _You haven’t heard anything from the student council president and vice-president, have you?_

AK: _No, none of us have heard anything from them, Ann._

RS: _Miss and Mister Honor Students must be busy kissing ass somewhere._

AT: _You don’t have to be so harsh………_

IT: _Ann-chan’s right, Sakamoto-kun. Seriously._

YK: _What is this about student council president and vice-president?_

AT: _The ones at our school has kinda been keeping tabs on us. I think they’re suspicious of us._

YK: _Are you sure it is not merely a result of Ryuji’s general misconduct?_

RS: _Shuddup!_

YK: _Though to be honest, the four of you most certainly stand out. Do try to be careful. I cannot to look over you all at your school, after all. That duty rests on your shoulders, Toudou-san._

IT: _Yeah, got it._

AT: _I’ll make sure to keep an eye on Ryuji too._

RS: _Why do you gotta single me out………?_

“The others kinda overshadow you sometimes, but don’t forget: you’re famous too. Just make sure you’re careful, okay, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana as he watched Isamu turned off her phone and put it on the table.

“Yeah, right back at you too, Morgana.” said Isamu as she scratch his ears a little (which make him purr in joy) before she left her room to take a bath, change into her pajamas and came back to her room to fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day, in the train………**

As usual, both Isamu and Morgana were almost squished together as Isamu stand among the other people inside the crowded train after it leave Shibuya station.

“Are we there yet, Lady Isamu? It’s hard to breathe in here………” complain Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“Not yet, Morgana. But we’re almost there so just wait a stay quiet a little longer.” said Isamu before she and Morgana heard what the news report next from the train monitor above them.

“ _Now for today’s Train News. Today’s headlines are……… “Calling Card at Madarame’s Exhibit!” The police are evaluating whether this is a true threat or a prank. “Scam outbreak in Shibuya!” Students are the primary victims. Organized crime is suspected here._ ” said the female newscaster worriedly from the train monitor in the train.

“Students getting scammed? That’s scary……… You should be careful when you go to Shibuya.” said Morgana worriedly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before the train arrived and stopped in Aoyama-Itchome station and both Isamu and Morgana got off the train with the other passengers and head out of the station toward Shujin Academy. As both Isamu and Morgana stepped into Shujin Academy, Isamu stopped when she saw several students standing near the bulletin board and staring at a piece of paper pinned on it.

“………What’s this? “A request to the student body”………?” asked a hesitant female student.

“It says they’re looking for information about the Phantom Thieves. I heard Principal Kobayakawa put it up.” replied a surprised female student. “Please consult the student council president and vice-president if you have any details about them”.” the hesitant female student read the rest of the words on the paper.

“So we can go to them for help or anything?” asked a dubious male student. “But why the student council president and vice-president though? What do they have to do with Principal Kobayakawa?” added the dubious male student suspiciously to the two female students.

“I mean, probably because Niijima-san and Donovan-san is his favourites. Maybe that’s why he asked them to do it.” said the surprised female student.

“ _The Principal is asking the student council president and vice-president to look into us instead of the news about scams in Shibuya and the poor students who were victims of it that Morgana and I saw and heard on the monitor in the train a few minutes ago? What the hell is the Principal thinking?_ ” thought Isamu with a scowl look on her face before she went up the stairs to the classroom.

XXXX

**In the classroom………**

“It seems like most of society was surprised about what that artist did. He was someone who represented Japan. They probably trusted him based on his name alone.” said Hiruta-sensei as he suavely flipped some of his black hair away from his right eye. “Indeed, we’re easily manipulated by the names we see. However, this world is filled with fake names. For instance, this creature, which you know well.” Hiruta-sensei fell silent, turned and drew a diagram on the blackboard. “It’s called the red king crab, but it has a form that a crab should not have. Toudou-san, look at this picture.” Hiruta-sensei suddenly called Isamu and she glance at him as he take out a drawing of a crab on the paper.

“What are red king crabs most biologically close to?” asked Hiruta-sensei.

“Hermit crabs.” replied Isamu.

“Hehe……… not bad. That’s correct, Toudou-san.” said Hiruta-sensei as he gave a small smile to her. “Crabs have five pairs of legs. But red king crabs only have four pairs. The direction the legs unfold is reversed too. Typically, they face forward, but a red king’s do not.” added Hiruta-sensei to the students.

“Wow, really?” said a black-haired student.

“Toudou-san seem kinda smart, isn’t she?” said a brown-haired student.

“Not bad in answering yet another question from the teacher, Lady Isamu.” whisper Morgana as he glance proudly at her.

“Why, thank you, Morgana.” whisper Isamu as she smiled back at him.

“Incidentally, the tomalley of a crab isn’t it’s brain, as some people say. It’s actually the crab’s liver and pancreas. As you can see, the world is full of deception.” said Hiruta-sensei.

“I saw some kind of paste like that in the fridge in Leblanc……… but it’s not often you see real crab meat. Hey, why don’t we get sushi for our next celebration?” asked Morgana.

“Hmmm, sushi huh? That does sounds good but we’ll have to wait and see first, Morgana.” replied Isamu to Morgana before she felt her phone vibrating and she discreetly pull it out to see her friends messages.

RS: _Our name did spread a bit thanks to Madarame……… But I bet people still wouldn’t care if we came out and say we’re the Phantom Thieves._

IT: _You’re right._

YK: _I must agreed. But what good would come of telling people our identities?_

RS: _Maybe they’d at least start treating us with some respect._

AK: _Respect, huh?_

YK: _Well, I can understand why you feel that way………_

AT: _That’s just how things are now, but if we keep doing stuff like this, that will definitely change._

AK: _Yeah, you’re right, Ann._

YK: _We simply need to devote ourselves to the cause. Our praise will come later._

AT: _What he said! I’m sure some people out there will understand._

RS: _Ugh, I guess we just gotta act like modest heroes for now………_

IT: _Yeah, Ryuji-kun._

After Isamu and her friends are done in messaging each other, they stopped and put their phones back into their pockets and resumed listening to their teacher’s lecture.


	81. Chapter 81

**After school, inside the student council room………**

“President and Vice-president……… What is the meaning of that posting?” asked a male student council member hesitantly to both Makoto and Rokuro after they came into the room.

“We’ve no idea.” replied Rokuro with a scowl look on his face about what Principal Kobayakawa just did.

“Rokuro’s right. Principal Kobayakawa put that up without our-” sighed Makoto with a tired and pained look on her face.

“We’ve already received some anonymous information like “I heard some students are getting threatened. I’m so scared……… Please do something.” said a female student council member, cutting off Makoto’s words.

“What………!?” gasped Makoto as she take a step back in shock.

“ _Could it be about the scams?_ ” thought Rokuro to himself.

“They’ve dirt on me, and they’re demanding money. I can’t go to the police……… What should I do………?” Isn’t this talking about the crimes that have been rumored to be occurring in Shibuya………?” said the male student council member concernly to both Makoto and Rokuro.

“So there are even victims at our school……… What should we do………?” said the female student council member concernly to both Makoto and Rokuro as well.

“This isn’t the responsibility of the student council. This is frightening for us too………” said the male student council member with a shake of his head.

“ _What cowardly and irresponsible words._ ” thought Rokuro as he scowled at the male student council member.

“Principal Kobayakawa called you two in yesterday, right? Did he tell you two anything about this?” asked the male student council member as he glance at them both.

“Well no……… He’s out today, but I will ask him tomorrow. Please wait on this for the time being………” replied Makoto with a slightly exasperated look on her face.

“But………” said the male student council.

“No buts. Didn’t you hear what Makoto just said to you?” said Rokuro sternly to him.

“………Sorry, Vice-president.” said the male student council apologetically to Rokuro.

“………It’s alright, Rokuro. And my apologies for the confusion.” sighed Makoto with a frown look on her face before it got replaced by a determined look. “But don’t worry. Rokuro and I’ll do something about all of this………” added Makoto reassuringly to the two student council members (who gave her and Rokuro grateful looks before they stood up and left the room).

“I cannot believe that the Principal would do this without asking or telling us about it. Of all the irresponsible things that he could have done………” said Rokuro with an annoy look on his face after the 2 council members left the room.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Rokuro. But what’s done is done and we’ve no choice but to do it because……… it’s our responsibility now.” said Makoto as she gave a small smile to Rokuro (who glance back at her with a concern look on his face before he pull her into a consoling hug).

“You do know that you can count on me and I’ll help you as much as I can, right, Makoto?” said Rokuro.

“Y-Yeah, I know you do, Rokuro. Thanks.” said Makoto as she blush slightly from his hug.

“Awww, you’re quite cute when you’re blushing like this, Makoto.” teased Rokuro when he noticed her blushing and smirk at her.

“Be quiet, you!” said Makoto as she scowl at him for teasing her, which make him smirk even more at her.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the classroom………**

“If we keep this up, I’m sure we’ll get more supporters, Lady Isamu. But first we need a new target. I hope we can find a good one………” said Morgana.

“Have you forgotten, Morgana? Mishima-kun has already found a new target for us to tackle in Mementos.” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes at Morgana’s forgetfulness.

“Oh, you’re right, he did, Lady Isamu. I can’t believe that I forget about it.” said Morgana with a disbelief look on his face.

As Isamu was about to say something to Morgana, she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she quickly pull it out to read it.

YM: _Hey, I found some more new info! Apparently, there’s a group of burglars terrorizing Shibuya. From what I heard, they only target restaurants and break in after they close for the day._

IT: _A group of burglars targeting and breaking into restaurants in Shibuya?_

YM: _Someone online was asking if it was the work of the Phantom Thieves……… Just reading that got me really pissed off! We can’t let people lump you guys in with petty thieves, right!?_

IT: _But aren’t we the same as them too? And don’t be so worked up about it._

YM: _What!? You can’t seriously believe that! Anyway, I’ve heard that they’ve been running away without leaving a single trace of evidence. That’s all the information I’ve on them right now……… Sorry. For now, I’ll make a post on the Phan-site and ask for anymore details people might know._

“Man, being famous really brings it’s own unique set of problems……… But we really don’t have any new info about it. Looks like we’ll just have to wait for Mishima to get a more solid lead.” said Morgana with a disappointed look on his face.

“Right. And in the meantime, I’m going to message the others to meet up in Shibuya station so that we can head into Mementos to find and tackle the Kosei’s bully girl named Hikari Shimizu.” said Isamu slightly firmly to Morgana as she sent messages to Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke to tell them to meet up in Shibuya station. A few minutes later, Isamu, Morgana and the others meet up outside Shibuya station before Isamu activated the Meta-Nav on her phone and it transported them into Mementos.

“What is this place………?” asked Fox as he look around at their surroundings of Mementos underground station with a shock look on his face. “This is……… Mementos?”

“Yeah, it looks creepy as hell, isn’t it, Fox?” said Jester before she glance at her other teammates. “Let’s go, guys.”

“Hold on, everyone. Something doesn’t feel right about this place.” said Mona suddenly to them and they stopped and turned to glance at him.

“Really? It seems the same too--Hold on.” said Skull before he noticed that the Nav on Jester’s phone is now downloading new data. “It looks like the Nav on Jester’s phone is doing or reacting to something………”

Skull’s words caused Jester, Spade, Panther and Fox to glance down at the Nav and they saw a new place forming below the first place.

“ _A new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information._ ” said the robotic female voice from Jester’s phone.

“Well, I guess this means that we can go down to the new area now.” said Spade.

“It’s because we made Madarame’s Palace disappear, right?” said Panther as she crossed her arms.

“Most likely……… I think.” said Mona as he nodded to Panther.

“You seem rather uncertain. How far does this……… Mementos run anyway?” asked Fox.

“Uhhh……… It’s huge!……… Extremely.” stammer Mona nervously.

“You’re always so vague when it comes to the important stuffs.” sighed Skull in slight annoyance at Mona before he glance at Jester. “It’s like he’s kinda flaky as our chief of operations. Don’t you want him to try harder too?”

“Excuse me, Skull. He’s doing his best in teaching us the basics of fighting, Personas, Shadows and Cognitions and helped guided us in Palaces and in Mementos. So don’t you say that he’s flaky or that he should try harder.” snapped Jester as she scowled at Skull.

“Thank you so much, Jester! You’re truly a good and kind lady and leader!” said Mona gratefully to Jester as he jumped and snuggled in Jester’s arms.

“ _He’s just too cute when he’s acting like this!_ ” thought Jester as she held back from squealing and rubbed the top of his head while Spade stared at Mona with a jealous look on his face.

“Hmmm, Mementos and Palaces are related to each other, correct? Then all we must do is continue changing the hearts of evildoers to ascertain it’s full expanse. I don’t believe there is a need to quarrel over it.” said Fox calmly to them.

“True………” said Skull as he rolled his eyes.

“We should investigate on what kind of change occurred inside and find our target.” said Mona firmly to Jester and her teammates (who nodded to him) before he jumped away from Jester and transform into his bus form.

After Mona transform into his bus form, both Jester and Panther went and sit in front while Spade, Skull and Fox sit behind them before Jester turned on the engine and she began driving the Mona bus into Mementos along with her teammates.


	82. Chapter 82

After a while of Jester driving Mona and her teammates down the paths of the winding tunnels (and fought and defeat some shadows and also obtain some treasures from treasure chests along the way), they arrived in an actual station that had a safe room in it before they got off the Mona bus (who transform back into his cat form) and saw with surprised looks on their faces that there are normal-looking “people” standing on the platform on the other side of a steel bars wall a few feet in front of them.

“Huh? Those are……… Those are people……… right?” gasped Panther.

“Not exactly, Panther. I’d say they’re most likely Shadows………” said Mona.

“What’re shadows doin’ here? It’s not like they’re gonna be catchin’ a train or-” said Skull as he scratch his head in confusion before he, Jester and the others heard and saw an ominous-looking train with sinister glowing red light shining out through it’s windows from within arrived and came to a stop next to the platform where the shadows are in the station. “I-It stopped………?” added Skull with a surprise look on his face as he, Jester and the others watched as the shadow peoples got into the train before it drove down the tracks away from them and the station.

“They’re gone. Where is that train taking them?” asked Spade.

“If I’d had to guess……… I’d say into the deepest part of Mementos.” replied Mona.

“What? Why would it take them there for?” demanded Skull.

“How should I know why, Skull?” said Mona as he scowled at Skull.

“That’s enough now, you guys. Let’s take a short break in that room for now. We’ll discuss and think about why that train is taking those shadows into the deepest part of Mementos another time.” said Jester calmly to both Mona and Skull and they nodded to her before all of them went into the safe room for their break.

“So like……… What’s up with this place? Shadows ain’t gonna attack us here?” asked Skull as he leaned back in his seat.

“It seems like this is the same kind of safe zone that separates from other areas, like the safe rooms in people Palaces.” replied Mona.

“It’s true, exactly like he says.” said Fox as he pull out his phone and glance at it when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. “It says we can travel here from the entrance. And I’ve been wondering about something, is there a possibility that we will find our own Shadows in Mementos?” asked Fox as he put his phone back into his pocket and glance at Mona.

“That’s not possible, Fox. Our Shadows are always by our sides, remember?” replied Mona with a shake of his head.

“Right, our Personas………” said Panther.

“That’s right, Panther. Acknowledging, facing and becoming able to wield and summon your own Shadow turned Persona is what makes you all into Persona-users. That’s why we can’t have Palaces and also why our Shadows can’t exist in other people’s Palaces.” explained Mona.

“Uh, but didn’t we saw Jester and Panther’s Shadows in Kamoshida’s Palace?” said Skull, confused.

“Hey, they’re NOT us!” snapped Panther as she scowled at Skull while Jester sighed at him.

“They were cognitions created and formed by Kamoshida’s mind. They were nothing like their actual shadows.” explained Mona.

“So wielding a Persona involves acknowledging one’s shadow……… Considering that fact, Jester’s ability to control and wield multiple personas is truly amazing and special.” said Fox as he grasped his chin thoughtfully.

“Right? That just proves my judgement of her was correct!” said Mona as he smiled widely at Jester (who look down in embarrassment from his compliment).

“Okay, I think that’s enough of our conversation and we had our rest now so let’s move on and keep searching for our target, everyone.” said Jester slightly firmly to her teammates and they all nodded to her, stood up and leave the safe room before Mona transform into his bus form and Jester and her teammates get in and they resumed driving down the Mementos tunnels.

After another while of Jester resumed driving Mona and her teammates down the rest of the winding tunnels (while fighting and defeating more shadows and obtain more treasures along the way), they arrived at yet another platform with the same trains driving fast and nonstop down the tracks on both sides of them and with another ominous-looking wall that had glowing red symbols and patterns of a curved diamond and an upside-down triangle on it and also with the shadow of Hikari Shimizu standing a few feet in front of them and with black mists swirling around her.

Jester and her teammates confronted and scolded Shadow Hikari Shimizu about the way she made and treated her boyfriend as a slave, which make her retaliate and yell back at them before she burst apart in a shower of blackish-red geyser water and transform into a long black-haired, dark purple-skinned, blue-eyed woman wearing a leopard cloth around her waist and holding two swords in her hands (Yaksini).

Jester and her teammates pull out their weapons and summoned forth their personas before they charge forward and attack Shadow Shimizu (who fought fiercely back at them) for the next 10 minutes until they defeated her and she change back to her normal self. After Jester and her teammates defeated Shadow Shimizu, she immediately apologized and pleaded weakly to them for her actions and wrongdoings to her poor boyfriend and both Jester and Panther say some reassuring words to Shadow Shimizu before she glowed and disappear into dozens of bluish-white light, leaving behind a floating, glowing orb of treasure (Whip Sword) and 12,000 yen.

Jester quickly took the orb and the money and put them in her pocket (and also gained two more new Personas (Thanatos and Messiah) that suddenly appear before her and briefly told her about their previous masters) before she and her teammates approach and opened the sealed door, went down the escalator and Mona transform into his bus form before Jester and her teammates get in and Jester drove Mona and her teammates down some more winding tunnels, fought off some more shadows and obtain treasures before they arrived and came to a stop in front of another of the sealed and Jester tried to open it to no avail before she turned and spoke to her teammates and they decided to leave Mementos and head home.

XXXX

**The next day, on the way to school………**

“Hey, that calling card sent to Madarame exhibit. Do you think………” asked the gentle girl as she glance at her friend walking beside her.

“Yeah. I think it’s just like the one sent to Kamoshida.” replied the rumor-loving girl as she nodded to her. “People online are saying the Phantom Thieves are behind this. There’s already a Phan-site with a bunch of requests posted on it.”

“I can’t believe there are real-life superheroes. If it’s happened twice, it’s probably gonna happen again. Can’t wait to see who’s next.” said the gentle girl dreamily to her friend.

“Yeah, me either.” said the rumor-loving girl in agreement to her while Isamu had a small smile on her face when she and Morgana heard their conversation from behind.

XXXX

**In the classroom………**

“So you all have your social studies trip tomorrow……… It’s a good chance to think about your future. Be sure you all are paying attentions.” said Ushimaru-sensei as he scowled sternly at the students. “………You all better not make a ruckus. Am I clear? It will reflect poorly on our school. There’s a group going to a television studio this year, correct? Toudou, here’s a question for you.” said Ushimaru-sensei as he glance at Isamu and she glance at him. “With the advent of the color TV, something else started appearing in color. Do you know what it is?” asked Ushimaru-sensei.

“Dreams.” replied Isamu.

“Exactly, Toudou.” said Ushimaru-sensei as he nodded approvingly to her. “Before, most people’s dreams were in black and white. But research shows that once color broadcast became the norm, dreams started being mostly in color. What’s fascinating is that people see the world in color, regardless of TV’s existence. It’s strange that our dreams had been in black and white until TV’s inception.”

“Whoa, she actually knew that?” said the black-haired student.

“Maybe I should ask if I can borrow her notes………” said the brown-haired student.

“Not bad in answering the teacher’s question again, Lady Isamu.” whisper Morgana as he glance up at Isamu (who glance and smiled at him).

“In the future, if 3D televisions become normal and let us sense flavor, smell and heat……… Then dreams might become in distinguishable from reality.” explained Ushimaru-sensei even more to the students.

“Dreams with flavor……… I could get behind that!” said Morgana excitedly to Isamu.

“Don’t get too excited about it, Morgana. It might not happen.” said Isamu as she frown at Morgana.

XXXX

**Lunchtime, at the small rest area in the courtyard………**

As soon as it’s lunchtime, Ann left the classroom and head down the stairs toward the small rest area in the courtyard to eat her lunch and also decided to buy a drink from one of the vending machines there while ignoring the other 2 female students who were there first and talking to each other.

“Sounds like the principal’s trying to get info on the students. Why do you think he’s doing that?” asked the loud, female student to her friend.

“It’s probably because of Kamoshida-sensei, right? Considering what happened with Suzui-san………” replied the sharp female student to her (which make Ann immediately glance over her shoulder at them).

“I heard Principal Kobayakawa knew about the sexual harassment too and just turned a blind eye to it. I bet he wants to snuff out any rumors now. Even the volleyball team was told to keep quiet………” said the sharp female student.

“That’s the worst……… So that’s what he’s using Niijima-senpai and Donovan-senpai for?” said the loud female student (which make Ann gasped in shock).

"Oh yeah. Rumor has it that they both knew as well. Isn’t that horrible? They act all noble about it too.” said the sharp female student with a disdain look on her face.

“Niijima-senpai and Donovan-senpai knew………?” said Ann to herself with an angry look on her face before she turned and stormed away from the two gossiping girls and the rest area.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the principal’s office………**

“What is the meaning of this, Principal Kobayakawa? Why did you post that notice………?” demanded Makoto.

“You better have a good explanation for why you did it without telling us, principal!” snapped Rokuro as he glared at Principal Kobayakawa.

“It was all for both your sakes, of course. I thought the more information you both have, the easier your investigations would become.” said Principal Kobayakawa as he smiled at them both. “And? Did any information arise about the case I ask you two to look into?” asked Principal Kobayakawa.

“Nothing yet.” sighed Makoto as she look away while Rokuro continue to glared at him. “We will pass the details along if anything comes up. Right now, there is a more pressing issue………” added Makoto.

“What kind of pressing issue?” asked Principal Kobayakawa.

“Issue like some of our fellow students at Shujin who are being threatened by a criminal organization.” replied Rokuro sarcastically to him.

“W-What!?” said Principal Kobayakawa with a shock look on his face.

“Some students who saw your posting on the bulletin board came to us looking for help……… We’d like to request a countermeasure.” said Makoto.

“I-Isn’t this some sort of mistake? I can’t believe this would happen to the students of our academy. Now is no time for such problems. There is still lingering concern regarding the Phantom Thieves………” stammer Principal Kobayakawa.

“What do you mean by that, principal? Our fellow students are in trouble and you want us to focus more on the Phantom Thieves instead of their troubles!?” snarled Rokuro in anger at Principal Kobayakawa.

“He’s right. Plus we’ve already received requests for help………” said Makoto in agreement with Rokuro.

“I-I’m rather busy at the moment. If you two wish to do something, you two will need to act on your own.” stammer Principal Kobayakawa even more to them.

“………Sir!?” gasped Makoto while Rokuro groan and face-palm himself. “Are you sure about this? We’re still investigating your case as well………”

“Y-Yes, that’s correct. It works out perfectly! My intentions have borne fruit. This criminal organization must be the connecting factor. If you two pursue this criminal issue, you two’ll surely find clues about the Phantom Thieves!” said Principal Kobayakawa.

“But that’s absurd………” said Makoto with a shake of her head.

“So……… let’s say this rumor is true. Do you two intend to ignore those students in trouble?” said Principal Kobayakawa slightly sternly to them.

“We………” said Makoto as she look away again.

“Why you………” snarled Rokuro as he raised and placed his hand on Makoto’s shoulder to reassured her.

“Your sister and his father would have solved this easily if they were in yours and his positions. My expectations of you two are very high. I hope you two don’t disappoint.” said Principal Kobayakawa as he smiled at both Makoto (who sigh sadly) and Rokuro (who glared at him again).

XXXX

**In the classroom………**

Halfway through Usami-sensei’s teaching, Isamu felt her phone vibrating with her friends messages and she pull her phone out to see and read the messages.

RS: _So, what kinda person would be a bigger target than Madarame?_

AT: _Hmmm……… I wonder……… I guess it’d have to be someone who’s the talk of the town?_

YK: _That’s quite a vague prerequisite……… Don’t we have any more specific ideas?_

AK: _How about idols, celebrities or politicians?_

IT: _I think an evil overlord would be best as our next target, you guys._

RS: _This ain’t some kinda video game, Toudou!_

AK: _Yeah, seriously!_

YK: _Either way, we’ll need a lead before we can begin anything._

AT: _We’ll just have to look for that as we go………_

RS: _If only there was a big target just lying around for us………_

IT: _Who knows? There might be one._

After Isamu, Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke are done in messaging each other, they quietly put their phones back into their pants pockets and resumed listening to Usami-sensei teaching. And when school ended for the day, all of them stood up and packed up their bags before they left the school and head home.

XXXX

**An hour later, inside Isamu’s room………**

After both Isamu and Morgana came back, greeted and had dinner with Naoya before Isamu and Morgana head up and went into her room, she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she pull it out to see and read them.

RS: _You know how we’re going to that TV station tomorrow, yeah? I’m thinking we might find our next target there._

AT: _Oh, that’s right! You always hear about how celebrities are involved in all sorts of shady business._

IT: _You two are absolutely right._

RS: _With that much money, they’re prolly got their fingers in all sorts of dirty business._

YK: _Hm……… That phrasing has quite the immoral ring to it………_

RS: _Dude, you always react to the weirdest stuff………_

AT: _Anyway, we get to observe a live recording of a show, right?_

AK: _Yes, that’s right._

RS: _Ooh, maybe we’re gonna be on TV!_

AT: _We’ll just be in the crowd, remember? Any TV appearance would be for like, two seconds._

YK: _Hm……… Try not to pull any fanciful stunts to garner attention, OK?_

After Isamu’s done in messaging with her friends, she turned off and put her phone down on the table before she picked Morgana up and fell asleep on the bed.


	83. Chapter 83

**The next day, in the TV station………**

“………And that’s why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows.” said the PR woman to the group of Shujin students standing inside the large TV studio room filled with cables, cameras and TV crews standing or walking around doing their jobs in getting the shows ready for airtime. “I’m sure you all know about commercial breaks? Well, those are actually sponsor-related product placements. To sum things up, ratings are vitally important for a station’s production funding, and………” the PR woman continue telling them about it.

“Huh………” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“Is she trying to put us to sleep or something?” sighed Akira.

“Shhh, she’ll hear you, Kurusu-kun. Although I’ve to agree with you about her trying to put us to sleep in explaining to us about the inner works of the TV station.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Akira.

“Ditto to that, Toudou.” whisper Ryuji as he nodded to Isamu.

“For example, soap-opera reruns are shown in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night. Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program. I suppose you all could say it’s the place where the scheduling is determined.” explained the PR woman even more to them.

“Could this get any more obvious………?” said Ann with a bored look on her face.

“So sleepy………” said Akira as he try and fail to stay awake and end up lying his head down on Isamu’s shoulder.

“Hey, stay awake, Kurusu-kun!” whisper Isamu as she subtly pinched his arm, which succeeded in waking him up and he quickly move away from her.

“Sorry, Toudou-san.” said Akira apologetically to Isamu.

“So, the best parts are taken from the footage in order to cut down the program to the desired length. The place where this filmed footage is edited would be the editing room.” explained the PR woman even more to them.

“Hey, how much longer does this go?” asked Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance un-enthusiastically at her.

“I don’t know, Morgana. Just be patient and wait just a few more minutes.” replied Isamu calmly to Morgana.

“I swear, I’m not gonna last………” groaned Ryuji a little.

“Come on, Ryuji………” said Isamu in slight exasperation to Ryuji before a newscaster man in a business suit suddenly and rudely walked his way between her and Ann and pushed them both out of the way. Akira quickly grabbed hold of Isamu before she could fell (which make her give Akira a grateful look while Morgana yelp a little) while Ann stumbled a little before righted herself and they scowled at the rude newscaster man.

“What’s going on? I can’t stand all this noise.” complained the newscaster man to the PR woman.

“Hey, asshol-” snapped Ryuji as he glared at the rude newscaster man.

“My apologies! I’ll have them leave right away!” said the PR woman apologetically to the newscaster man before she glance at them. “Now then, it’s time for a bit of hands-on experience!” the PR woman quickly told and ushered them into the audience seats while the newscaster man turned around and walked back the way he came from without apologizing for pushing both Ann and Isamu aside.

“Dammit……… Who does that jerk think he is?” said Ryuji as he and Akira glared at the newscaster man who just left.

“What a rude asshole.” said Akira in agreement with Ryuji.

“Hey there. You two wanna be on TV?” asked a bossy-looking AD guy as he approach and look both Ann and Isamu up and down with a smirk on his face.

“Huh?” said Ann as she glance and exchange confused looks with Isamu before they glance at the AD guy.

“You’ve got a slammin’ bod, after all. And that gorgeous red hair of hers? It’s one of a kind. Hehehehe………” said the AD guy as he snickered perversely.

“Excuse us, but we’re _students_ on a social study trip and we’re not the least bit interested in being on TV.” said Isamu as she smiled politely and a bit tightly to him.

“That’s too bad, girlie. In case you or her change your minds, just gimme a call if you two are interested. I’d greatly welcome a message from you two, day or night.” said the AD guy as he shrugged his shoulders lightheartedly and brushing away the fact that they’re underage students.

“Uhhh, yeah………” said Ann as she cringe from his words before both she and Isamu move away from him.

“ _Great, another perverted asshole, like Kamoshida._ ” thought Akira as he and Ryuji glared at the AD guy for talking and flirting at both Ann and Isamu.

“Greatly welcome, my ass. It’s obvious what he’s after. Do these rotten adults care about anything other than looks!? I’ll yank their stupid hearts out, dammit!!” said Ryuji with an angry look on his face.

“Yeah, I know what you mean and feel now, Ryuji. But even so, we still have no choice but to act like good students today.” sighed Akira.

“I understand you’re bored, but please don’t caused any trouble, OK?” warned Kawakami-sensei as she approach and stopped near them.

“We know, sensei. It’s just that he’s………” said Akira as he gestured with his head at the AD guy who’s still flirting with both Ann and Isamu (who had annoy looks on their faces now).

“I know. But he’s hasn’t done anything to them yet so I can’t do anything about it.” said Kawakami-sensei as she glance concernly at them both.

“Well then, uhhh………” said the AD guy as he look around at the other Shujin students and his TV co-workers then look back at both Ann and Isamu. “Let’s have you two see what it’s like to be an AC. Oh, that stands for “assistant camera”. When we’re moving cameras, we need people who’ll get the cables from getting tangled up………” added the AD guy as he look around them once more until his eyes landed on both Akira and Ryuji. “The blond will do. He seems like he’s got energy to spare anyway. And the black-haired guy next to him can come and help too if he has nothing better to do. C’mon, you two hurry up and grabbed those cables!” said the AD guy mockingly to both Akira and Ryuji (who glared at him again) before they got to work in picking up and move aside the cables.

“Dammit……… This sucks!” growled Ryuji as he quite furiously ruffled his hair before he, Akira and Isamu (who scowled at the AD guy for ordering and putting them both to work before she decided to help them too, which surprises them) picked up and carry the long cables away from the cameras for the next 15 minutes until they’re done before they all head into a small break room in the building’s cafeteria and Isamu, Morgana and their friends bought and ate their lunch until they finish then they stood up, left the cafeteria and head down a hallway toward where the washrooms are and wash their hands before they left the washrooms.

“I’m so pissed off! Aren’t we supposed to be guests? Why the hell do we hafta be doin’ manual labor!? This is bullshit! Goin’ to the bathroom didn’t even make me feel better!” snapped Ryuji as he turned to glance at Akira with an angry look on his face (which make Akira let out a small sigh).

“Do you have to be so loud, Sakamoto-kun?” said Isamu as both she and Ann approach him and Akira with a scowl look on her face.

“Seriously, quiet down, will you?” added Ann as she nodded her head in agreement with Isamu. “But, we get how you feel though……… That sucked for all of us.” sighed Ann.

“We gotta do more of this tomorrow too………?” groaned Ryuji as he look down at the ground.

“Yeah, we do.” said Akira sadly to Ryuji.

“No flaking out, Ryuji.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at Ryuji.

“I know, I know. I gotta be a “good boy”, right? Bein’ Phantom Thieves ain’t easy………” sighed Ryuji as he briefly kicked the ground a little.

“Be quiet, Ryuji! What if someone suddenly came by and heard what you just said to us?” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji (who gasp then give her an apologetic look for saying it).

“That reminds me, we get to go home straight from here today.” said Ann as she glance at them. “We don’t spend much time in this area, so why don’t we relax and check out some shops beforehand?”

“That’s not a bad idea at all, Ann. Count me in.” said Akira as he gave a small smile to her before he glance at Isamu, Morgana and Ryuji. “What about you three, you three wanna join us?” Akira asked them.

“Yeah, sure, Kurusu-kun.” replied Isamu as she smiled at him.

“I’m in as well.” said Ryuji.

“Ooh, I know a place! I wanna go to that huge pancake-looking place we passed on the way here! It looked delicious. What was that?” asked Morgana excitedly to them.

“Ohhh……… You mean Dome Town? The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they’ve got an amusement park.” replied Ryuji with an excited look on his face now.

“It’s right in the middle of a business area, but they’ve some pretty hardcore rides there too.” added Ann with a nod of her head.

“Oh, really? It sounds like an exciting and fun place.” said Isamu, feeling as excited as both Ryuji and Morgana now.

“It is, Toudou-san. You’ll definitely like the place.” said Akira as he smiled at her.

“All right……… Let’s go! I’ll show you and Lady Ann just how courageous I am, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana determinedly to both Isamu and Ann.

“Uh, sorry to break it to you, Morgana. But that place doesn’t allow us to bring our bags or pets though………” said Akira sadly to Morgana.

“That’s right. Plus going on a scary ride doesn’t really prove any kind of courage.” said Ann as she nodded her head in agreement with Akira.

“Not like cats can get on anyways.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“Really………?” said Morgana.

“Really. You might be able to sneak in if you stay in Toudou’s bag, but you’d totally puke if you did that.” said Ryuji teasingly to Morgana (which make him had a shock look on his face). “But uh……… Let’s just go to Dome Town! I’m really feelin’ it now!” insist Ryuji even more excitedly to Isamu, Akira and Ann.

“Me too! My stomach’s ready for roller coasters!” said Ann happily to them.

“Same goes for me.” said Akira.

“Uhhh……… I think I’ll pass on the puke rides………” said Morgana worriedly to them.

“Then why don’t we both go on slower rides, like the carousel or merry-go-round, Morgana? Those kinds of rides are fun too.” said Isamu as she glance at Morgana before Goro suddenly walked down and appear on the hallway behind them (and holding a briefcase in his right hand), stopped and saw Isamu with a surprise look on his face.

“Isa, is that you? What’re you doing here?” asked Goro.

“Huh, that voice? Goro?” said Isamu as she turned around and let out a small gasp of surprise and joy when she saw him. “Why are you here?”

“I asked you first, Isa.” said Goro as he approach and stopped in front of her with a smile on his face.

“Oh, well, you see. We’re here to learn more about how the TV station operate and do their shows due to the social studies trip.” explained Isamu as she smile back at Goro (while Akira began to feel jealous).

“Oh, I see. I did heard that a group of high school students from Shujin Academy will be coming here for their social studies trip but I never thought that it’ll be your group that comes, Isa.” said Goro as he glance at her classmates and recognized both Akira and Ryuji. “Oh, didn’t I met you two before in that Leblanc place that Isa introduced to me a few weeks ago?” asked Goro to both Akira and Ryuji.

“Yes, we did.” replied Akira.

“Who’s he, Ryuji? And why does he called Isamu “Isa”?” asked Ann to Ryuji as she glance at Goro with a slight confused look on her face.

“That’s Goro Akechi, Toudou’s childhood friend, Takamaki.” replied Ryuji.

“What, really? I’d no idea.” said Ann with a surprise look on her face now.

“And who’s this girl with you all, Isa?” asked Goro when he noticed Ann.

“Oh, this is Ann Takamaki, Goro. She’s one of my classmates. Ann-chan, meet my childhood friend, Goro Akechi.” replied Isamu as she introduced Ann and Goro to each other.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Takamaki-san.” said Goro as he smiled politely at Ann.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, Akechi-kun.” said Ann as she smiled back at Goro.

“So what’re you doing here, Akechi?” asked Ryuji.

“I happened to be passing by when I saw Isa standing with you all so I decided to greet her and you all. Plus we’ll be filming together, after all.” replied Goro.

“Filming? What, you a celebrity or something?” said Ryuji in confusion to Goro.

“Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times.” chuckle Goro as he slowly shake his head.

“Oh………!” said Ann with a realization look on her face while Goro pull out his phone from his pocket to briefly check the time then put his phone back.

“My apologies to you all, I truly was just passing by. I must be going. There’s a briefing for tomorrow’s recording that I have to attend.” said Goro apologetically to them.

“Oh, is that so, Goro? Then I wish you luck with the briefing tomorrow.” said Isamu concernly to Goro.

“Thanks, Isa. I appreciate it. So, are you all going to have cakes now? I missed lunch today, so I’m quite hungry myself………” asked Goro as he smiled at them.

“ _Seriously, Goro?_ ” thought Isamu as she shake her head in slight exasperation at Goro (while Akira, Ann and Ryuji glance and exchange confused looks with each other).

“Huh? Cakes………? What’re you talkin’ about?” asked Ryuji as he frown at Goro.

“Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes………” replied Goro as he widened his eyes in surprise then composed himself. “No matter. Welp, see you all tomorrow. Oh and Isa……… Do you still remember what day is it tomorrow?” asked Goro as he glance quite seriously at Isamu.

“Yes, I remember, Goro.” replied Isamu firmly to him.

“Good. Well then, see you all tomorrow.” said Goro as he smiled at them again before he turned around and walked away from them.

“That childhood friend of yours gotta be some kinda start-up entertainer or something. He’s never gonna get popular with that kinda hair though.” snickered Ryuji teasingly to Isamu.

“You don’t get it………” said Ann as she shake her head at Ryuji.

“Why you! Don’t you make fun of what he do and his hair, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that, Toudou. But it’s fine. Because we’ll see him again tomorrow anyways.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go to Dome Town!” added Ryuji excitedly to them before they turned and walked down the hallway toward the exit and later on have quite a lot of fun on the different rides and ate and drank the foods and drinks in Dome Town before they head home together.


	84. Chapter 84

**The next day, in the TV studio building………**

“Akechi-san’s coming on!” shouted one of the veteran AD from behind the camera while the group of Shujin Academy students was back in the studio again, this time sitting down and watching from their seats (Isamu and her classmates sat together in a row behind another row of Shujin students with Morgana lying inside Isamu’s bag on her lap) as part of the audience for their social studies trip before the show start.

A few seconds later, Goro appear and walked toward the TV set to joined the 2 male and female announcers (while the audience started chattering and cheering for Goro once they saw him, mostly girls), who turned to glance and smiled at him. Goro glance and briefly waved his hand to the audience before he glance at Isamu and smile and nodded to her, which make her smile and nodded back to him.

“Huh? Ain’t that your friend from yesterday, Toudou………?” asked Ryuji as he glance in slight surprise at Isamu.

“Yes, Ryuji-kun. Now be quiet, it about to start.” replied Isamu with a nod of her head to Ryuji without looking.

“Cutting back from commercial! Seven, six, five seconds til start, four, three………” announced the veteran AD man to Goro and the 2 male and female announcers to signal the start of the broadcast and they nodded to him before they sat down on the magenta couches behind them.

“And now, onto the “Hottest Meet-and-Greet” segment of our show……… After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It’s the high school detective, Goro Akechi!” said the female announcer with a smile on her face (which make the Shujin female students chatter, cheered and clapped quite loudly and excitedly to him again).

“ _Geez, I know that he’s popular but he’s this popular already?_ ” thought Isamu as she mentally groan and rolled her eyes a little at how the excited the Shujin female students are about Goro.

“Hello there.” said Goro politely to the audience and the 2 announcers.

“Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Akechi-kun. Your popularity is stunning.” said the male announcer as he glance at Goro with a wide smile on his face.

“Even I’ve found it to be quite a surprise. It is a bit embarrassing though………” said Goro as he briefly scratch his right cheek with a sheepish look on his face.

“Moving along, we’ve been told there’s a case on your mind right now. Care to share, detective?” asked the female announcer.

“Ah, yes. That would be the scandal involving the master artist Madarame.” replied Goro as he nodded to her.

“There it is! All of this phantom thief excitement has caught your attention too, Akechi-kun!” said the male announcer excitedly at Goro. “Allow me to be blunt for just a second. What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?” asked the male announcer.

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist.” replied Goro.

“Ohhh, so you don’t deny the possibility that they’re real?” said the male announcer.

“I may not seem like it, but I sometimes wish that Santa Claus actually existed. Although if he did, I’d have to arrest him for breaking and entering.” Said Goro jokingly to the 2 announcers and the audience, which make them laughed at his joke while Isamu mentally groan and shake her head at Goro while Morgana, Akira, Ryuji and Ann frown and watched contemplatively at him.

“How are you close friend with someone like him, Lady Isamu? I just don’t get it.” whisper Morgana as he slightly popped his head out of Isamu’s bag and glance up at her with an incredulous look on his face.

“How, you ask? It’s a tale that I’ll tell you and the others someday, Morgana.” whisper Isamu as she briefly glance down at Morgana (who sigh and nodded before he retreat back into her bag).

“But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real……… I believe they should be tried in a court of law.” Said Goro in a serious tone of voice now, which make Isamu, Morgana and her classmates tensed up at his statement.

“That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes? Some people even say that the Thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways.” said the male announcer.

“What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart.” said Goro as his face slowly hardened with anger and disappointment.

“ _It’s true that what we did to both Kamoshida and Madarame were wrong in a way, but if we stay on the sidelines and do nothing, what they did to their victims will go unnoticed by the police and justice system as usual because no one besides us wanted to report them, Goro._ ” thought Isamu sadly in her mind, which Akira noticed before he placed his hand on hers to reassured her, which make her gasp in surprise a little before she glance and give him a grateful smile.

“You’ve a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves, after all.” said the male announcer as he nodded in agreement at Goro words. “Amazing as always, Akechi-kun! I could listen to you for days! You’ve the most radiant charisma!”

“I have to say though, I would be embarrassed if it turns out these Phantom Thieves don’t exist. If that were the case, I’d summarize it into a report as a school project.” said Goro as he smiled again while the audience murmur and chuckle at his words.

“Now then, let’s try asking some students the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves! First, please press your buttons now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!” said the female announcer as she glance at the Shujin students group.

“Of course they do!” whisper Ryuji with a scowl look on his face as he, the other thieves and the rest of the Shujin students pressed their buttons before the screen on the TV set counted all of the votes and showed 30%.

“About 30% or so? What are your thoughts, Akechi-kun?” asked the male announcer.

“I’m a bit surprised. That’s higher than I was expecting. I’d love to hear some more detailed opinions on the Phantom Thieves actions.” said Goro curiously.

The female announcer stood up and make her way toward the Shujin students with a microphone in her hand as she surveyed each of them until her eyes landed on Isamu while the veteran AD man turned the camera around to faced her (while she could heard the not so subtle whispers of envy and jealousy from the other female students). “All right, let’s try asking this student here. Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?” asked the female announcer as she hold out the microphone close to Isamu’s face for her answer.

“………Well, they do more than the cops and they helped freed those poor victims who suffered dearly from what those people did to them.” replied Isamu after a moment, which make Goro and some of the female students laughed at her answer.

“This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.” said the male announcer theatrically to Goro.

“Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment from a student like her.” said Goro as he smiled politely while staring sharply and a bit disappointedly at her. “In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask……… If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you……… If his heart suddenly changed……… wouldn’t you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” asked Goro as he gestured toward Akira who scowled at him and tensed even more.

“They only target criminals who preyed on the weak, isn’t it? What about you, what would you think, detective-san?” Isamu counter politely back to him.

“Ah, I see. Throwing the question back at me, huh? And how can you be so sure that they only target criminals?” said Goro as he nodded to her. “Well, this is my opinion on the topic. Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not. I feel there is a more important issue at hand.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” asked the male announcer curiously at Goro while the female announcer turned, walked back and sat back down on the seat next to the male announcer.

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts.” replied Goro as he placed his hand under his chin with a speculative look on his face and crossed his legs. “If they honestly possess that ability……… It could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods………”

“You know. You’re absolutely right.” said the male announcer as he nodded in agreement at Goro.

“Oh, please don’t misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical……… It is only if people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.” said Goro as he glance at the 2 announcers while he lowered his hand from his chin and uncrossed his legs while the audience chatter excitedly with each other and Isamu and her friends glance and exchange frown looks.

The next minute, the 2 announcers glance at the audience and told them that the time for the show is up and to give another round of applause to Goro (who stood up, waved goodbye to them before he turned and walked away from them) before they both stood up, approach the Shujin students and started ushering them out of the TV studio(except for Isamu, Morgana and her classmates) while the veteran AD man stopped the camera broadcast.

“It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right………” said Ann as she look down with a frown look on her face.

“He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it.” said Ryuji with a scowl look on his face.

“Neither do I, Ryuji.” said Akira in agreement with Ryuji while he gently squeeze Isamu’s shoulder to reassured her even more when he noticed that she look sad.

“But that stuff about the police……… Do you guys think it’s for real?” said Ann with a concern look on her face.

“He can say whatever he wants. The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at them with with a firm look on his face and they nodded to him.

“Oh sorry. I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.” Said Ryuji apologetically to them before he turned and run toward the bathroom.

“Oh my god……… I’m gonna keep going, OK? Isamu, Akira?” said Ann.

“Yeah, sure, Ann. We’ll wait here for Ryuji.” Said Akira as he and Isamu nodded to Ann (who nodded back) before she turned and walked away from them toward the exit.

“Ah, there you are, Isa.” Said Goro’s voice suddenly to both Isamu and Akira and they turned and see him approaching and stopping in front of them. “I’m glad to see you’re still here and with one of your classmates with you. To paraphrase Hegel………” added Goro.

“Advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis.” finished Isamu with a small smirk on her face while Akira glance at them in confusion.

“Uh, what’re you two talking about?” asked Akira.

“Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that my earlier discussion with Isa about the phantom thieves was quite delight and meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as she did earlier.” replied Goro as he glance and gestured at Isamu. “Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say. But enough about that, I’ll be free soon enough, Isa. So………” added Goro.

“Yes, I know, Goro. I’ll be waiting for you outside.” said Isamu as she nodded to him.

“Huh? What is it now, Toudou-san?” asked Akira even more in confusion to them both.

“Kurusu-kun, later on Goro and I will be leaving and taking the train to see an important person in Ueno. So why don’t you head home first with Morgana, Ann-chan and Ryuji-kun and do you think you could helped me in bringing Morgana back to my uncle’s house?” Isamu answer and explain to Akira.

“What? But………” protested Akira.

“Please, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu, cutting off his words and holding her bag (with Morgana inside) out to him, which make him sigh and reluctantly take her bag (and Morgana) from her. “Thank you.” said Isamu slightly gratefully to him.

“Sure, no problem, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m glad to see that you’re such a kind and helpful classmate of Isa. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting so I’ll look forward to seeing you all again next time. Well then, I’ll be off now and I’ll see you later, Isa.” said Goro as he smiled politely at both Isamu and Akira before he turned and walked away from them.

“Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with and who’s also your childhood friend, Lady Isamu. There’s probably a lot we can learn from him though.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at her.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu.

Soon after Goro walked away from both Isamu and Akira, Ryuji came running toward them and he stopped in front of them and panted and catching his breath. He, Isamu, Akira and Morgana briefly talked for a few seconds and when Isamu told Ryuji that she’ll be going to Ueno with Goro later on to see someone instead of going home with them, he scowled at her before he, Akira and Morgana reluctantly bade farewell to her and head home without her.

After Isamu bade farewell to them and waited for Goro outside the TV studio for the next 6 minutes (and texting her uncle on her phone to tell him that she’ll be back a bit late since she and Goro will be going to Ueno to see someone), Goro finally came out (now wearing a dark blue hooded jacket, long black trousers and dark sunglasses on his eyes for disguising), look around and saw her waiting for him near a pillar before he make his way toward her and they quickly left the place, head toward the subway station and take the train to Ueno. Half an hour later, they arrived in Ueno station, got off the train, head out of the station and walked down and pass the houses, apartments and shopping centers there (and Isamu briefly stopped at a shop to purchase a medium-sized bouquet of flowers) before they arrived and went into a cemetery, walked past several gravestones until they stopped in front of a certain grave that had the name and picture of Goro’s mother and her date of birth and death carved on it.

“Hello, mom.” greeted Goro as he pull back his hood and take off his sunglasses to glance sadly at his mother’s grave.

“Hello, Yukino Akechi-san. It’s been 2 years since Goro and I came to visit you, isn’t it? And we’re sorry for that.” said Isamu sadly and apologetically to Goro’s mother’s grave as she kneel down and put the bouquet of flowers down before she closed her eyes and raised and clasped her hands in front of her in a praying manner (while Goro watched her with a grateful look on his face).

“………Listen, Isa. There’s something that I wanted to tell you.” said Goro solemnly to Isamu.

“What is it, Goro?” asked Isamu.

“………I’ve found the person responsible for blackmailing my mother into committing suicide.” replied Goro grimly to Isamu (which make her gasped and quickly glance at him in shock then anger).

“What!? You found the person responsible for her death!? Who is it then, Goro!?” demanded Isamu as she stood up from the ground.

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you who he is, Isa.” said Goro as he look away from her.

“What? You won’t tell me who he is? Why not?” said Isamu in a disbelief tone of voice at Goro.

“Because I don’t want to see you get hurt or die like my mother did!” snapped Goro worriedly at Isamu.

“That won’t happen, Goro! And if you knew and found who the bastard is, you can press charges or do worse against him and I’ll even helped you with it………” said Isamu before she got cut off when Goro suddenly reach out and pull her in for a tight and worry hug. “Goro?” said Isamu concernly to Goro.

“………I know and appreciate that you wanted to helped me in pressing charges or do worse against the man who’s responsible for my mother’s death, Isa. But even so, I can’t tell you who he is. All I can tell you is that I’ve a plan on how to punish and make him suffer dearly for it. So please, just leave him to me.” said Goro firmly to Isamu.

“Are you really sure that you don’t want me to help you at all, Goro?” asked Isamu concernly to Goro as she hugged him back.

“Yes, I’m very sure, Isa.” replied Goro even more firmly to Isamu.

“………Fine, Goro. Just promised me that you won’t die trying to make him suffer and pay for what he did to Yukino-san.” said Isamu concernly and firmly to Goro.

“Yeah, I know, Isa.” said Goro reassuringly to Isamu before they pull away from the hug and smiled to each other (and Isamu felt her social link with Goro level up to rank 2) before they glance and say goodbye to Yukino Akechi’s grave then they turned and left the cemetery and head home.

XXXX

**A half-hour later, inside her room………**

After Isamu bade farewell to Goro before they split up and head back to their own homes after they came back from Ueno, Isamu greeted her uncle and Morgana before she picked up her bag and Morgana and went up to her room.

“What a boring field trip. We didn’t even find any worthwhile targets there, Lady Isamu.” sighed Morgana.

“True. But we still did learn a bit of something from it, Morgana.” said Isamu as she scratch his ears a little before she felt her phone vibrating and she take out her phone to see her friends messages.

RS: _That Akechi bastard………thinking about what he said is just pissing me off again!_

AT: _He clearly tried to discredit everything we’re doing._

RS: _And he just had to say it on live TV too!_

YK: _Don’t be so sour. There are, without a doubt, people we have saved. Those people could not have been saved if not for the heroics of the Phantom Thieves. I am living proof of that._

AK: _Yeah, Kitagawa-san is right, you two so calm down._

RS: _Awww, what a nice thing to say! And I know, Kurusu._

AT: _Still………Was what Akechi-kun said actually wrong? I feel like he had a point._

IT: _No, Ann-chan. What Goro said may be right in a way but like I said to him back in the TV studio, we do more than the cops because if we stand aside and do nothing, me, you, Suzui-san, Kurusu-kun, Ryuji-kun, Kitagawa-san and everyone else will keep on suffering under those adults cruel and selfish acts. He may think what we do to both Kamoshida and Madarame is wrong but it’s still the right thing to do._

YK: _Toudou-san’s right. We are phantom thieves, Ann. I doubt everyone would forgive us for what we did to Madarame. Yet, I still decided that it was a necessary act._

RS: _I agreed with Toudou too. We weren’t gonna do shit to Kamoshida through any kinda normal methods._

AT: _That’s true, but………What do you think, Isamu? Are we being selfish?_

IT: _No, we’re not, Ann. We’re helping people._

AT: _I guess I can’t really think of any other way………_

YK: _Hm. I believe our best path forward is sticking to our justice, not that of the law. Shouldn’t that be enough? And with the unanimous decision rule in place, I doubt we’ll lose our way._

AT: _………Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for bringing that up. And don’t worry, I’m not thinking of quitting the Phantom Thieves or anything._

AK: _Yeah, we know, Ann. It’s okay._

RS: _Just you watch, Akechi. Someday you’re totally gonna see who was right!_

AT: _OK, let’s stop talking about this for now._

IT: _Yeah, we know, good night, all of you._

AK: _Good night, Toudou-san._

YK: _Good night._

RS: _Night._

“That friend of yours, detective Akechi seems to have a lot of influence on the media. It’d be dangerous to get too close to him, but he may actually prove useful in some situations.” said Morgana concernly to Isamu with a slight scowl look on his face before some more messages came from Isamu’s phone and she saw that it’s from Mishima.

YM: _God, I’m furious! You heard what Akechi say, right, Toudou-san? How dare he declare the Phantom Thieves are criminals!_

IT: _I know you’re mad at what he said on live TV, Mishima-kun, but try to calm down, alright?_

YM: _Sorry, I can’t. As the administrator of the Phantom Aficionado Website, I can’t stay quiet about this. I’m going to show that Akechi how people online really feel! I’ll change up the survey question tomorrow morning. Justice is with the Phantom Thieves! Keep on doing what you and your fellow thieves do best!_

“Mishima-kun………” sighed Isamu as she turned off her phone and lie down on her bed.

“………Why is he of all people getting angry about this? Anyway, he means the survey on the Phan-Site, right? I guess we should look forward to it tomorrow, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he glance at her.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Morgana before they fell asleep.


	85. Chapter 85

**The next day, in the train………**

“Did you catch any of that student detective on television yesterday?” asked a heavily make-up woman.

“Ah, on that talk show? It was simply dreadful.” replied a haughty lady. “How can anyone seriously suggest supernatural beings are stealing people’s hearts? That……… child is a phony. There’s simply no way that the Phantom Thieves exist.”

“ _Humph. Stupid haughty lady. How dare she talk bad about Goro and say that we Phantom Thieves don’t exist._ ” thought Isamu as she subtly glared at the haughty lady.

“Unfortunately, my precious children all think they’re real-and worse……… that this detective is amazing……… Children are far too impressionable to see such vulgar content on TV.” sighed the heavily make-up woman.

“Looks like people still don’t think we’re real………” grumbled Morgana from inside Isamu’s bag.

“Not yet, Morgana. But they will soon enough if we work extra hard to prove it.” said Isamu to Morgana just as the train arrived and stopped in Aoyama-Itchome station and both Isamu and Morgana got off the train with the other passengers, walked out of the station and head to the school with the other students and they heard 2 girls walking in front of them started talking about their social study trip yesterday.

“I can believe we were on TV yesterday-with Akechi-kun! It was like a dream come true. I can’t believe a high-schooler moonlights as a detective. He’s just like the Detective Prince. He’s smart AND handsome. He’s almost TOO perfect!” said a short-haired girl with a dreamy look on her face to her friend.

“Yeah, he is. We had front row seats too. I could practically reach out and touch Akechi-kun! I was so nervous!” said the excited girl as she glance and nodded to the short-haired girl. “He was really working that uniform, and without seeming like a snob. He’s a natural at public speaking. I heard he’s an orphan who grew up poor. It’s part of what makes him so amazing!”

“ _If only you knew the full story of Goro………_ ” thought Isamu sadly in her mind.

“He wants his last high school memory to be capturing the Phantom Thieves. This isn’t a game to him!” said the excited girl even more to her friend (which caused a concern look to appear on Isamu’s face).

“See, I heard his dad the head of some big financial conglomerate. I will say, I love that he hates the media. Makes me believe that he doesn’t do this for the fame.” said the short-haired girl. “People say he’s so good that he’s made enemies in the police force……… Oh yeah-apparently yesterday’s interview was so popular that they’re going to air it tonight.”

“ _That’s a lie about Goro’s dad as the head of some big financial conglomerate. He’s nothing but a heartless and evil bastard who got Yukino-san pregnant and make her and Goro suffer a lot before blackmailing her into committing suicide and leaving Goro without a mom._ ” thought Isamu angrily in her mind now as she and the others went into the school.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom………**

“I’ve been seeing a lot of shows on TV lately about these Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Why someone would steal something like a heart, which can’t be turned into money, is beyond me.” said Usami-sensei to the students. “If I were a phantom thief, I wouldn’t go after “hearts” or works of art-I’d go after gold. The value of gold has been high since ancient times, and there has never been a more stable resource. Now then, Toudou-san.” Usami-sensei continue telling the students before she glance at Isamu and called out to her (which make her glance at Usami-sensei).

“Can you imagine how many gold has been excavated by humanity over the course of history?” asked Usami-sensei.

“Three Olympic-sized pools.” replied Isamu.

“Correct. Surprisingly little, don’t you think? That rarity is what drives it’s value.” said Usami-sensei in an approving tone of voice to Isamu.

“Whoa, she actually knew that?” said a black-haired student.

“Maybe I should ask if I can borrow her notes………” said a brown-haired student while Akira, Ann and Morgana glance and smile at her for answering Usami-sensei’s question correctly.

“Incidentally, they say that 16% of the world’s gold is in Japan. Was your first thought the Tokugawa Clan’s buried gold? It’s actually in discarded home electronics. In other words, a junkyard is much more valuable than someone else’s heart.” Usami-sensei continue telling them.

“Hmph! You can’t measure the value of a Treasure with money!” said Morgana with a scowl look on his face at what Usami-sensei just said to them and Isamu nodded in agreement to Morgana before she, Akira and Ann felt their phones vibrating and when they take it out to see who is it, they saw that it’s from Ryuji, who told her and the others to meet up in the small resting area in the courtyard during lunchtime. After Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ann saw the message from Ryuji, they quickly put away their phones and resumed listening to Usami-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**Few hours later, in the small resting area………**

“………Man, that detective friend of yours from yesterday really pissed me off! We’re some kinda threat? Let’s see him do it, then!” growled Ryuji as he clench his hand into fists before he raised and slammed his fist on the vending machine (which make Isamu scowled at him and Akira placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her when he noticed it).

“Will you stop talking bad about him already, Ryuji-kun!” snapped Isamu.

“That’s right, Ryuji. Can’t you see that you’re upsetting Toudou-san?” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji. " _Even though I mentally agreed with Ryuji about that detective friend of hers in a way."_ added Akira in his mind.

“Like I care, Toudou, Kurusu! If someone else could helped ‘em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!” said Ryuji as he scowled back at both Isamu and Akira before Ann came into the resting area and smack the back of Ryuji’s head (which make him winced in pain) with her right hand while she holds a packet of strawberry flavour pocky sticks in her left hand.

“You’re being way too loud.” Said Ann in a reprimanding tone of voice to Ryuji as she walked toward, turned around and leaned against the table and munching the packet of pocky sticks in her hands.

“Who cares? Everybody’s talkin’ about this stuff anyways. It’d just be more suspicious if we were whisperin’.” said Ryuji as he scowled at Ann for hitting him just now before he glance a bit hungrily at the packet of pocky sticks in Ann’s hands. “Hey, you really just gonna keep eatin’ and eatin’ and eatin’ those things all by yourself!? Gimme some!” demanded Ryuji.

“Excuse me, Ryuji-kun. That’s quite rude of you to demand something to eat from other people. Isn’t there a more polite way to ask something from others instead of demanding it?” said Isamu as she crossed her arms and smile coldly at Ryuji.

“Uh, gimme some……… Please, Takamaki.” said Ryuji politely to Ann.

“Sorry. Just ate the last one.” said Ann slightly apologetically to Ryuji (who shake his head at her) as she finish ate the last pocky stick and put the empty packet down on the table near her.

“Oh well. Too bad for you, Ryuji.” said Akira with a shrug of his shoulder (which make Ryuji scowled at him).

“You guys are too laid back. The police are getting involved now, you know.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag with a concern look on his face.

“So you think it’s true………? We’ll be OK if we keep doing this………right?” said Ann worriedly to them.

“Yeah, Ann-chan. You don’t have to worry about it.” said Isamu reassuringly to her.

“Toudou’s right, Takamaki. There’s no way they’d be able to find and catch us without any evidence. Plus, we can’t let the cops scare us outta bein’ phantom thieves.” said Ryuji as he nodded in agreement with Isamu.

“But……… What about that weird guy that Madarame told us from his Palace………? Isn’t there a lot we don’t know?” said Ann with a frown look on her face.

“Whoever that mystery guy is that Madarame told us about in his Palace, I’m sure that we’ll see him sooner or later.” said Isamu with a thoughtful look on her face to Ann before she, Morgana and the others heard duo flashes and click sounds of cameras for a second nearby them and when they quickly turned to see who is it, they saw with surprise looks on their faces that it’s both Makoto and Rokuro (who’s holding their phones in their hands to take their pictures before they quickly put their phones back into their pockets).

“The hell?” said Ryuji in a surprise tone of voice as he, Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ann glance in surprise at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“What’s the matter, Sakamoto-kun? Don’t like having your pictures taken or something?” said Rokuro as he smirk coolly at them.

“You four seem to be having so much fun. We’re a little jealous.” said Makoto as she smirk coolly at them as well.

“Are you two snoopin’ on us again? We said before, we don’t know nothin’.” said Ryuji as he scowled at both Makoto and Rokuro (who glance and exchange suspicious looks with each other before they glance back at them).

“Why do you think that we’re here to question you? Could it be that you’re hiding something? Our ears are always open to the troubles of our peers, you know.” said Makoto even more coolly to them.

“So, mind telling us what troubles that you all have now?” asked Rokuro as he crossed his arms.

“You two are really that hungry for good letters of recommendation?……… Of course you two are.” scoffed Ann as she shake her head at them. “Nobody would take on both of your annoying jobs if they weren’t.”

“What was that, Takamaki?” said Rokuro as he scowled at Ann.

“What’s that supposed to mean………?” added Makoto as she scowled at Ann too.

“………You two are student council president and vice-president, right? Wouldn’t you two have known about Kamoshida?” said Ann as she approach and stopped in front of Makoto with an angry look on her face now.

“Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day……… There was no way that the two of us or anyone could’ve predicted that.” said Makoto as she look away with a sad and guilty look on her face.

“Makoto……… That’s enough from you now, Takamaki.” said Rokuro in a warning tone of voice to Ann (who ignored him).

“Oh, but you two always take the teacher or principal’s side. That’s what a good council president and vice-president does, right?” sneered Ann.

“Ann-chan, that’s enough.” said Isamu as she glance at Ann (who ignored her too).

“Then……… how about you? What did you do for your friend? You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?” said Makoto accusingly to Ann as she glared at her.

“There wasn’t any way to help! By myself……… I couldn’t do anything for her!” snapped Ann as she flinch from Makoto’s accusation.

“Then why don’t you spend the rest of your life asking or begging for her forgiveness for not helping her, Takamaki!” Rokuro snapped angrily back at her.

“Enough already, all of you!” yell Isamu as she glance back and forth at Makoto, Rokuro and Ann (who fell silent and take deep breaths to calm themselves down after Isamu yell at them).

“There’s no need to shout, Toudou-san………” said Makoto without looking at Isamu.

“If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people……… I’d root for ‘em, no questions asked. They’ve gotta be more dependable than some people we know.” scoffed Ryuji as he scowled at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“Why you………” said Rokuro as he glared at Ryuji.

“……… Just make sure you all show up to your classes, all right? Let’s go, Rokuro.” said Makoto as she turned away from them with her shoulders slumped and a sad and defeated look on her face before she walked away.

“Makoto………” said Rokuro as he turned to glance worriedly at Makoto before he glance angrily back at both Ann and Ryuji and went after Makoto.

“You know what I asked earlier about whether we’ll be OK if we keep this up? I take it back. I’d be ashamed to let it end now………” said Ann as she turned and glance firmly at them.

“Hell yeah. It’s about time we find our next target too.” said Ryuji as he rolled his shoulders and nodded in agreement with Ann.

“But why do you two have to say such harsh words to them both?” said Isamu in a disapproving tone of voice to both Ann and Ryuji.

“What? Why shouldn’t we, Toudou? Aren’t they bad too if they knew about Kamoshida but choose not to say anything ‘bout it?” said Ryuji as he scowled at Isamu (who sighed and look away from him).

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the first floor of Shujin Academy………**

After both Makoto and Rokuro walked away from Isamu and her friends and stepped into the school building, Makoto stopped and leaned against the wall with a sad look on her face while Rokuro stopped next to her with a concern look on his face.

“If only we could………” muttered Makoto sadly to herself.

“Makoto………” thought Rokuro concernly in his mind as he raised and placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.


	86. Chapter 86

**After school, in the station square………**

“Comments are coming in at an alarming rate. However, negative ones seem to be more prominent.” said Yusuke as he show them the comments that people write and posted on the forum on his phone before he turned his phone back into his view and read out the next comment with a frown look on his face. “ _A criminal group with unknown goals that does whatever it want in the name of justice?_ ” Huh………”

“It’s prolly cause’ of Akechi……… TV’s got some crazy sway.” said Ryuji with an annoy look on his face.

“He’s free to deny our actions, but being cursed by his influence is another thing entirely.” said Yusuke as he shook his head.

“Just when we were starting to get people to believe in us too………” said Ann with a sad look on his face.

“All we gotta do is take down another hot shot, yeah?” said Ryuji.

“Well, do you have any ideas who this next “hot shot” could be?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Ryuji.

“I ain’t got a thing yet……… Dammit, this is real irritatin’s………” replied Ryuji before he noticed the large luggage behind Yusuke. “By the way, what’s with that luggage?” asked Ryuji.

“Oh, I decided to leave the school dorms. They were not only filthy, but too noisy as well……… No true art could come from such a place.” replied Yusuke as he glance down at his luggage.

“What’re you gonna do then? You can’t go back to that shack, right?” said Ryuji.

“Yes, that’s true. That’s why I was planning to ask if either Toudou-san or Takamaki-san would allow me to stay at either of their homes.” said Yusuke as he glance at both Isamu and Ann (which make them had shock looks on their faces while Akira scowled quite darkly at him for suggesting that he be allow to stay at their homes). “I’ve even prepared some thank-you gifts. I hope it’s to your parents or uncle’s likings.”

“WHAT!? There’s no way that’s going to happen!” said Ann as she shake her head at Yusuke.

“Sorry, Kitagawa-san. But there’s no spare room for you in my uncle’s house.” said Isamu apologetically to Yusuke.

“Impossible………” said Yusuke, taken aback in surprise at both Isamu and Ann’s rejections.

“You’re the impossible one!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Yusuke.

“But I spent everything I had on these delectable Japanese sweets………” said Yusuke as he furrowed his brows at the sweet gifts he bought.

“You’ve got to kidding us, Kitagawa-san. How could you spend all of your money on sweets? Then how’re you going to be able to pay for your house and necessary things like electric and water in the future?” said Isamu in an exasperated tone of voice to Yusuke.

“Toudou-san has a point, Kitagawa-san. How would you able to pay for it then if it happens?” said Akira as he nodded in agreement with Isamu.

“That’s………” said Yusuke before he trailed off, don’t know how to answer them.

“That’s not the issue right now! Seriously though, what’re we gonna do about him?” said Ann as she glance at Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ryuji.

“Well, he can’t stay at our places because your parents won’t allow it and my uncle’s house has no spare room so that leaves either yours or Ryuji-kun’s homes, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Nah, Toudou. Not my place because it’s a medium-sized apartment that’s big enough for me and my mum.” said Ryuji as he shake his head.

“Oh, I see. That’s too bad. Guess that’s only leaves………” said Isamu.

“……… Me. Or rather my place……… is what I want to say but it’s also a no-go for Kitagawa-san.” sighed Akira as he scratch his cheek a little. “However, I do have another place where I stay to do my own things when I’m not at home sometimes.”

“Oh, is that so, Kurusu-kun? And where is this other place of yours?” asked Isamu curiously.

“It’s an attic room above the Leblanc café where we both work at, Toudou-san. And before you ask whether it’s clean or not, it is because I’ve make sure that I’ve clean the room thoroughly until there’s not a speck of dust or grim on it almost everyday.” replied Akira.

“Excellent, it’s settled then! Yusuke will be staying at the attic room that Akira just mention and offered to let him stay in.” said Morgana as he smiled at Akira.

“Why’re you the one calling the shots?” said Ryuji as he glance at Morgana.

“Leblanc café, huh? It's been a while since either Ryuji or I have been there.” asked Ann.

“Yeah, I know, Ann-chan. Plus  the curry and coffee that Sojiro-san cooked and brewed is one the best ever.” replied Isamu.

“Yep. Exactly what Lady Isamu said!” said Morgana as he smiled widely at Ann.

“How about we go there now? We can have a party to celebrate Madarame’s change of heart.” said Ann excitedly.

“Ooh, good idea! We can make it a welcome party for Yusuke too!” said Ryuji, as excited as Ann.

“ _Hm, a party to celebrate Madarame’s change of heart and welcome Yusuke as our newest member of the Phantom Thieves, huh? Sounds great._ ” thought Isamu with a smile on her face.

“All right, it’s decided!” said Ann determinedly before both she and Ryuji walked past and away from Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Yusuke down into the subway station.

“Sorry to cause you trouble, Kurusu-kun. By the way……… I prefer sleeping on a futon.” said Yusuke coolly to Akira before he grabbed his luggage, walked past Isamu, Morgana and Akira and followed after Ann and Ryuji.

“Do you think boss will allow Yusuke to stay in the attic room of Leblanc, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu concernly to Akira.

“Don’t you worry about it, Toudou-san. If we try to convince him to allow Yusuke staying in my attic room, maybe he’ll allow it.” replied Akira reassuringly to Isamu (who slowly nodded to him) before they turned and went after Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, inside Leblanc………**

After Isamu and her friends got off the train and head out of the station, Akira guided them down the back alley until they arrived and stepped into the café.

“Ah, what a nice smell as usual.” sighed Ann with a content look on her face after she took a deep breath of the aroma of coffee.

“This place still look as outdated as ever……… But I can’t say I hate it though.” said Ryuji as he look around at the interior of the café.

“People refer to that as “retro”.” said Yusuke as he raised his brow.

“Hm? Oh, hello and nice to see you two again, Ann, Ryuji. And who’s that boy with you all?” asked Sojiro to both Isamu and Akira after he turned around and greeted both Ann and Ryuji (who smiled back at him) and saw Yusuke standing with them.

“Oh, he’s a new friend of ours, boss. And his name is Yusuke Kitagawa-san.” replied Isamu as she gestured Yusuke while Akira nodded to Sojiro.

“It’s nice to meet you.” greeted Yusuke as he smiled politely at Sojiro.

“A new friend, huh………? It’s nice to meet you too, Kitagawa-kun.” said Sojiro as he briefly widened his eyes in surprise then smile politely at Yusuke.

“Isamu-chan has really helped us a lot lately.” said Ann.

“Heh, I bet you three and Akira are the ones doing all the helping.” snorted Sojiro, not believing Ann (which make her smile dropped and make Isamu look down at the floor).

“No, you’re wrong, Sojiro-san. Toudou-san did helped us a lot, she’s a great help.” insisted Akira.

“Huh………” said Sojiro with a slightly amused look on his face. “Sit down. This round’ll be on the house. You two are helping though.” added Sojiro before he glance at both Isamu and Akira, who nodded to him before they put down their bags and went behind the counter to take down some jars of coffee beans and started brewing coffee for them (except for Ryuji, who ordered a cola) while Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke sat down and Morgana jumped out of Isamu’s bag and jumped onto her left shoulder. After both Isamu and Akira are done in brewing the coffee, they poured the coffee in two cups and served the coffee to Ann and Yusuke (and Isamu handed a cola to Ryuji), who smiled and picked up the cups of coffee and drank them.

“Wow……… It’s delicious. Thanks for the coffee, Isamu-chan, Akira!” said Ann as she smiled widely at them both.

“Indeed. There’s great depth to its acidity.” said Yusuke as he smiled and nodded in agreement with Ann.

“I’m glad to see that you two like it, Ann-chan, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu as she smiled at them both before she poured herself a cup of mocha latte, drank it and hummed in appreciation.

“Stop trying to butter me up with compliments to get on my good side, you kids.” snorted Sojiro with a slight embarrassed look on his face.

“But isn’t it the truth, Sojiro-san?” said Akira teasingly at Sojiro (which make him give Akira a light smack at the back of his head).

“Oh yeah, there’s something that I just remember which I haven’t told you yet, Isamu-chan! Leblanc used to be mentioned in a magazine before………” said Ann with a “How-could-I-forget” look on her face.

“Oh really? So this place was a bit famous before, huh?” said Isamu.

“That was a long time ago.” said Sojiro as he smiled and briefly rubbed the back of his head, pleased that Ann still remember and told Isamu about it.

“For real? Gimme a taste.” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes in surprise before he took her cup of coffee and take a sip (which make Isamu scowled at him for suddenly taking Ann’s coffee). “Blech!” said Ryuji as he recoiled from the cup of coffee and quickly put it back in front of Ann before he quickly grabbed and finish his cola to get rid of the bitter taste of the coffee. “It’s so bitter! This has gotta be cruel and unusual punishment!”

“ _Serves you right for taking Ann-chan cup of coffee without asking, Ryuji-kun._ ” thought Isamu smugly in her mind.

“Eh, I didn’t drink coffee when I was a kid either.” said Sojiro in amusement to Ryuji as he crossed his arms before he glance at both Isamu and Akira. “These’re your friends and classmates, yeah? Why don’t you go on and take Toudou-san and the rest of them up to your room, Akira. No need for you all to stay down here.”

“Yeah, I intend to, Sojiro-san.” said Akira as he nodded to Sojiro.

“I’m so looking forward to see what your room looks like up there, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu with an excited and curious look on her face.

“It’s only an attic.” sighed Sojiro.

“Man, that bitter taste just won’t leave my mouth………” said Ryuji with a grimace look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, you guys. Let’s go up to my room now.” said Akira as he rolled his eyes at Ryuji before he turned, left the counter and went up the stairs to his attic room.

“Thank you very much for the drink.” said Yusuke politely to Sojiro after he finish his coffee and stood up from his seat.

“Up these stairs, right?……… Oh, and thanks for the soda!” said Ryuji as he stood up from his seat, thanked Isamu for the cola before he went up the stairs to the attic room, with both Isamu (who picked up her bag while Morgana still stay on her shoulder) and Yusuke following and walking up the stairs behind him.

But as Ann stood up and was about to follow her friends, she stopped and glance at Sojiro with a confused look on her face when she noticed him observing her. “Hm? What is it?” asked Ann.

“So, uh………?” said Sojiro.

“Yes?” said Ann.

“You got yourself a boyfriend yet?” asked Sojiro.

“………Nope. Never have and not yet, either.” replied Ann in surprise to Sojiro’s question before a brief image of Ryuji’s face flash through her mind and she blush a little from it.

“Oh my, you’re right, Kurusu-kun. Your attic room is big and indeed as clean as you said and also filled with some unusual-looking items.” said Isamu’s voice a bit loudly from the attic room.

“Actually, those items are memorabilia that I’ve found and purchase in different places and decided to keep with me here in this room.” Akira told her.

“Go on.” said Sojiro as he gestured with his head at the stairs.

“Oh, right. Thank you for the coffee!” said Ann, thanking Sojiro for the coffee before she turned, noticed Akira and Ryuji’s bag left behind on the couch near the stairs with a scowl look on her face before she grabbed their bags and went up to the attic room.

“Huh, she’s still the sweet girl. Completely unlike Naoya’s busybody niece.” muttered Sojiro to himself with a smirk on his face before he take their empty cups and bring the cups to the sink to washed them.

**In the attic room………**

“So whaddya think of this room, Kitagawa? I dunno where to begin………” asked Ryuji as he glance at Yusuke (who’s looking around the room).

“It seems quite ordinary to me.” replied Yusuke.

“Yeah, Kitagawa-san’s right about it.” said Isamu as she nodded in agreement with Yusuke.

“For real?” said Ryuji as he slumped his shoulders while Ann entered the attic room and stopped to look around the place with a surprise look on her face.

“Oh………” said Ann.

“See? Ain’t this room of his as crazy as ever?” said Ryuji as he glance at Ann.

“Hey, I resented that remark of yours, Ryuji.” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

“Nah, not really. It’s as clean as usual and Akira still have those memorabilia things.” said Ann.

“What!?” said Ryuji in surprised at Ann.

“Wow. Thanks for thinking and saying such nice words to me, Ann.” said Akira as he gave a small smile to Ann before he glance at the others. “Well, you all can sit in whenever you all like.”

“Okay, thanks, Kurusu-kun.” Said Isamu in a thankful tone of voice to Akira before both she and Ann sat down on the couch leaning against the wall while Ryuji sat down on the chair near a medium-sized wooden table with Akira sitting down on a bed and Yusuke remain standing as he pull out his phone and look at it.

“We’re all over the news. Even those who previously believed in us have been influenced by the comments made on TV.” said Yusuke, frowning.

“This is all that effin’ Akechi’s fault!” snapped Ryuji angrily.

“Please, Ryuji-kun. Will you just stop snapping and talking bad about Goro already? And keep your voice down. We don’t want Sojiro or anyone else to overhear what we’re talking about.” sighed Isamu in exasperation at Ryuji.

“Isamu-chan’s right, Ryuji. But now and at this rate we’re just going to worry everyone instead of give them courage.” sighed Ann.

“We need to find a way to make our rightfulness known to society. It’s time we think about our next move. You all were planning on discussing that today, right?” said Morgana as he glance at each of them.

“Yes, first, we need to search for a candidate.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Morgana.

“It’s not like we’re just gonna stumble upon some important target though. You guys don’t know anyone, do you?” asked Ryuji as he glance at them.

“I don’t………” said Ann as she shake her head.

“Me neither………” said Yusuke as he shake his head as well..

“Same goes for me………” said Akira.

“Whaddya think, leader?” sighed Ryuji as he slumped his shoulders before he sat crossed-legged on the floor and glance at Isamu (who crossed her arms and briefly closed her eyes in thinking before she thought of one and opened her eyes to glance at them).

“………What about Mishima’s site?” suggested Isamu.

“I’ve been lookin’. There hasn’t been anything good out there lately though.” said Ryuji.

“Plus, it’s not like anyone ever talks about the big targets on there.” said Ann.

“Yeah, that’s true.” said Akira with a downcast look on his face.

“Dammit……… We’re never gonna prove Akechi wrong at this rate………!” said Ryuji with an annoy look on his face before a loud growling sound suddenly echoed in the attic room, which surprises all of them before they all glance at Yusuke.

“What the………” said Morgana in a surprise tone of voice to Yusuke.

“Sorry……… I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday………” said Yusuke apologetically to them.

“And you spend all your money on those 2 boxes of sweets!?” said Ann incredulously to Yusuke.

“See? This is exactly what I mean by you wasting your money on sweets for other people instead of using it for necessary items to helped yourself, Kitagawa-san.” thought Isamu as she shake her head in exasperation at Yusuke.

“Dude, how much do you have………?” asked Ryuji.

"Anyway, we’ll just have to sit tight and wait until we can find another target. So……… How about that welcome party?” said Ann excitedly to both Isamu and Akira.

“Someone’s excited.” said Ryuji as he glance in amusement at Ann.

“I think I found something. Isn’t that a portable stove?” chuckled Ann as she raised and pointed a finger at a stove that’s covered up in a plastic cover on a wooden shelf next to a table that had a TV and a playstation 3 on it without looking away from both Isamu and Akira. “Can’t we make hot pot on it?”

“That sounds great! I’ve heard that eating hot pot together brings people closer!” said Morgana with a wide smile on his face.

“Sure, why not? What do you think, cooking president Akira Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu as she glance and smirk teasingly at Akira.

“It’s on, Toudou-san. Time to bust out my cooking skills or maybe I’ll teach you how to cook hot pot.” replied Akira in a determined tone of voice to Isamu.

“Anything with meat’s fine by me!” said Ryuji as he stood up from the floor with a grin on his face.

“I only ask that we finish it off with porridge. Extra parsley, of course.” added Yusuke, smiling as well.

“All right then! Let’s us go to the supermarket now to get the ingredients!” said Ryuji as he clench and pumped his fist in excitement.

“I’ll need gingko nuts, wonton wrappers, and………” Yusuke mumbled to himself as he and Ryuji walked down the stairs away from the attic room.

“The three of us will take care of the shopping and we can split the cost later. Could you two asked boss if he has any large pots that we can borrow and use to cook hot pot while we’re out?” asked Ann.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll go down and ask him now, Ann.” replied Akira as he and Isamu nodded to Ann (who nodded back before she went down the stairs after both Ryuji and Yusuke) as they stood up and went downstairs and ask Sojiro if he has any large pot they could borrow and use for hot pot and he told them both that he had one inside a bottom cabinet behind some other pots and pans in the kitchen.

Both Akira and Isamu thanked Sojiro for letting them used the large pot before they head into the kitchen, crouch down and opened the bottom cabinet and they carefully move aside the other pots and pans to reveal the large pot behind them before they grabbed and carefully take out the large pot and closed the cabinet once they pull it out and washed it in the sink until it’s clean before they wipe it dry with a cloth and filled it with water just as Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke came back with bags of ingredients that they bought from the nearby supermarket.

Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke put the bags of ingredients down on the counter before they went up to the attic room to wait. Akira then proceed to tell Isamu on which ingredient to take out, cut into small pieces and put into the pot while he stirred and cooked it until it’s done and he thanked her for helping him in cooking (which make her blush a little) before they slowly and carefully bring the steaming pot up to the attic room where their friends wait to begin the party.


	87. Chapter 87

**Meanwhile, inside a modest-looking apartment………**

As Isamu’s having a party to welcome Yusuke as their newest member of the Phantom Thieves and the change of Madarame’s heart with Morgana and her classmates/friends in the attic room in Leblanc, Makoto is having dinner with her older sister, Sae Niijima in the dining room next to the living room (while the TV is on) inside their apartment after she bade farewell to Rokuro (who smiled and bade farewell back to her) after they left the school before they head into the station and take the train to head back to their homes in different places.

“ _And now, onto the “Hottest Meet-and-Greet” segment of our show……… After his last appearance was so well-received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today. It’s the high school detective, Goro Akechi!_ ” said the female announcer’s voice from the TV while both Makoto and Sae stopped eating to stared at the TV (which shows the image of Goro sitting on the couch with the 2 announcers now) before Sae glance away to picked up and sipped her bowl of miso soup.

“This tastes a bit bland………” commented Sae as she put her bowl of soup down with a slight grimace look on her face before she glance at Makoto. “But I’m relieved. A lot’s happened, but it seems your grades haven’t dropped. Neither do your boyfriend, Rokuro’s grades.” added Sae as she smiled at Makoto.

“Yeah, we did. And school’s been going fine.” said Makoto as she blush a little and smiled back at Sae. “I’m more worried about you, sis. Are you tired? You’re probably lacking sodium.” added Makoto concernly to Sae when she noticed the tired look on her face.

“Do I seem so? I’m fine, Makoto. Don’t worry about it.” said Sae reassuringly to Makoto before they heard Goro speaking out from the TV and glance at the TV.

“ _But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves are real……… I believe they should be tried in a court of law._ ” said Goro quite seriously to the 2 announcers.

“ _That’s quite the statement. Are they committing crimes?_ ” asked the male announcer. “ _Some people even say that the thieves are actually helping their victims abandon their evil ways._ ”

“ _What the artist Madarame did truly was an unforgivable crime. However, they’re taking the law into their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice. More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person’s heart._ ” replied Goro sternly to the male announcer.

“………Is it a crime to manipulate someone’s heart?” asked Makoto as she glance at Sae.

“………Depending on the means, yes. He’s absolutely right.” replied Sae with a nod of her head.

“Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?” said Makoto.

“Why the sudden interest?” asked Sae as she narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

“It’s nothing………” replied Makoto as she look down at her food.

“Do you believe that these “allies of justice” exist?” said Sae.

“………Of course not.” said Makoto as she slowly shake her head.

“You don’t need to think about such unnecessary things……… You understand what I’m trying to say, right?” said Sae sternly to Makoto.

“Study hard and go to a prestigious college………” said Makoto as she nodded to Sae.

“Moving up in the world is difficult as a woman. Yet, you can’t do much if you don’t have the authority. I’ll used every method necessary to make it happen. All you need to do is remain focused on what must be done now for your future’s sake. And be sure to tell Rokuro the same thing when you see him in school on Monday.” said Sae firmly to Makoto.

“………Sorry, sis. And I’ll tell him what you told me on Monday.” said Makoto apologetically to Sae before they heard Sae’s handphone started ringing in her pocket.

“Now?” sighed Sae with a slight exasperated look on her face as she stood up and take out her phone to answer it. “Yes……… Mm-hm. It’s fine……… Oh, that case.” said Sae to the person on the other side of her phone as she turned and walked out of the dining/living room, away from Makoto.

“What must be done……… Justice………” muttered Makoto to herself as she look a bit dejectedly down at her food then at the TV before she remember back some of the words Ryuji told her and Rokuro back in the small resting area in the school’s courtyard.

“ _If those Phantom Thieves are out there helpin’ people……… I’d root for ‘em, no questions asked._ ”

“What do I want to do………?” asked Makoto unsurely to herself.

XXXX

**Back in Leblanc, after the hot-pot dinner party………**

“I can’t eat another bite………” groaned Ryuji as he leaned back on his chair and rubbed his stomach a little.

“You three bought a little too much ingredients.” said Akira disapprovingly to Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke (who look away in embarrassment).

“That was great cooking from you, Akira. And isn’t it delicious, Lady Isamu, Lady Ann? I’m sure you two’ll make wonderful brides some-” said Morgana in a compliment tone of voice to Akira before he glance at both Isamu and Ann (who started yawning, which cut off his words).

“Sorry. I’m gonna have to borrow the sofa. Do you mind if I sleep on your lap for a while, Isamu-chan?” said Ann tiredly to them and Isamu before she lowered her head down on her lap, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

“Not at all, Ann-chan. Have a good sleep.” said Isamu softly to Ann as she look down at her before she noticed with a disapproving look on her face at both Morgana and Ryuji as they try to leaned to their right to get a good view of Ann’s thighs and she swiftly raised and waved her left hand at them both to get them to stop looking and back away and they quickly did with guilty looks on their faces (while Akira smirk at them both being caught and shoo away by Isamu).

“What’s wrong, Yusuke?” asked Morgana as he glance at Yusuke.

“………We haven’t finished our meal. What about the porridge, or even udon………?” said Yusuke as he furrowed his brows at the leftover food still in the pot.

“Just leave it for next time, man………” sighed Ryuji.

“I’ll bring the leftover food back for my uncle later. Hope he likes it.” said Isamu.

“Good idea and I’m sure he’ll like it, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he smiled at Isamu before they heard Ann snoring quietly on her lap.

“She’s asleep already………!?” said Morgana with an incredulous look on his face.

“It’d be weird if she wasn’t tired. We should let her sleep.” said Ryuji.

“By the way, Ryuji……… How do you know Ann?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Ryuji.

“Huh? Oh, we went to middle school together. Same goes for Akira.” replied Ryuji.

“And that’s how you three become friends, huh?” asked Isamu.

“Yeah. You’re right, Toudou-san.” replied Akira as he nodded to Isamu.

“What was Lady Ann like back then?” asked Morgana curiously.

“Not so different from now. Once we got to high school, we ended up in different classes and stopped talkin’……… I don’t think she had many friends besides me, Akira and Shiho.” replied Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders and shake his head a little. “I mean she grew up overseas, plus there’s her looks. The popular kids hate her; the quiet ones stay away.”

“I see………” said Yusuke with a nod of his head before he asked Ryuji another question. “So, what about you two with Toudou-san?”

“Us………?” said Ryuji as he, Akira and Isamu glance at him then glance at each other with confused looks on their faces.

“This is a great opportunity to get to know each other better. You three know every detail of my past at this point. It’s only fair that you three tell me every detail of yours.” said Yusuke as he nodded to them.

“Every details of our pasts, huh?” said Akira.

“So you got nothin’ to lose, huh? All right, I’ll tell you. It’s just a normal story about a rotten kid though.” said Ryuji.

“Ryuji-kun………” said Isamu with a sad look on her face (which make Ryuji smiled reassuringly at her).

“My dad left when I was young……… Ever since then it’s just been me and my mom. I was actually tryin’ to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her. In the end I just screwed it all up. Turns out I’m a pretty bad son, huh?” said Ryuji before he chuckle bitterly to himself and to them. “Back when I was a first-year, my mom got called out to school for me raisin’ my hand at Kamoshida. All the teachers kept houndin’ her for what I did, but she just stayed quiet through it all……… I’ll never forget the look she had on her face though………On the way home, she………she apologized to me. For bein’ a single mom and all………” added Ryuji even more bitterly to them.

“So that’s what happened………They say at school that everyone is equal, but in reality that’s a gross oversimplification………I understand how you feel.” said Yusuke as he, Isamu and Morgana glance sadly at him. “Now, it’s your turn, Kurusu-kun. What’s the story of your past?” asked Yusuke.

“Yeah, I want to know the story of your past too, Kurusu-kun.” added Isamu curiously to Akira.

“Alright then, you guys.” sighed Akira before he began telling them about his past. “………When I was young, I was quite the lonely child who stayed alone at home most of the time due to my parents working as busy lawyers and even if they’re at home with me sometimes, they’re too busy talking to each other or to their colleagues on their phones about their cases to sometimes pay any attention to me. After a while, I just tune them both out, became friends with Ryuji and Ann and turned my full attention to cooking under the stern yet very helpful guidance of a rough-looking man named Shinjiro Aragaki until I slowly became a proficient cook thanks to him and later on, the president of the cooking club of Shujin Academy after I enrolled into Shujin Academy with Ryuji and Ann.”

“………Oh, Kurusu-kun. I’m sorry to hear that.” said Isamu sadly to Akira after he’s done telling them his story. “ _And why do I feel like the name “Shinjiro Aragaki” sounds familiar to me? Like I’ve heard it before from someone else?_ ” added Isamu confusingly in her mind.

" _Have you forgotten already, newest wild card user? This Shinjiro Aragaki guy used to be one of my master's teammates."_ said Orpheus voice sternly in Isamu's mind.

" _Oh yeah, you're right, Orpheus. Sorry for forgetting about it."_   said Isamu apologetically to Orpheus.

“It’s alright, Toudou-san. You don’t have to be sorry about it. Besides, compare to yours, ours is light instead of worse.” said Akira as he glance at her.

“Yeah, that’s right. When it comes to gettin’ labeled, nobody’s got it worse than Toudou.” said Ryuji as he nodded in agreement with Akira.

“Is this about her past?” asked Yusuke.

“Now that I think about it, we never have heard the full details from you, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“………Very well, then.” said Isamu as she slowly nodded to them. “One night last year before my parents sent me away to this place to stay with my uncle, I was on my way home from tuition when I heard a woman calling for help………”

XXXX

_“Someone, please! Help!” yell a frighten voice of a woman from somewhere in front of Isamu, who stopped to look around when she heard the frighten woman’s voice calling for help before she made up her mind and quickly run toward the place where the woman’s frightened yelling came from. As Isamu run on, she started to hear the quite loud conversation between the woman and the man._

_“Stop, please! Let me go!” the woman cried out as she to pull her arm away from the man’s tight grip but he wouldn’t let her go._

_“Tch, just shut up and get in the car already, you wench!” snapped the man angrily at the woman. “What a waste of my time. You think you’re worth causing me trouble, huh? Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouth and follow where I steer this country!”_

_“I’ll……… I’ll call the police!” said the woman threateningly to the man._

_“Tch. Call them up then! The police are my bitches! They’re not going to take what you said seriously!” sneered the man smugly to the woman before Isamu arrived and saw that the man in attempting to force himself on the struggling woman with an angry look on her face. The next second, all three of them heard the sound of a police siren approaching where they are (which make both the woman and Isamu had relief looks on their faces)._

_“Tch, someone called the cops, huh? Get in the car now!” insisted the man as he started to dragged her toward the car that’s parked next to them. That’s when Isamu had enough and she rushed forward, grabbed and pull the man away from the woman before she stand protectively in front of the woman and glared at the man._

_“Didn’t you hear her, mister? She doesn’t want to have anything to do with you or go with you so leave her alone!” snapped Isamu angrily at the man while the woman glance gratefully at her from behind._

_“Who the hell are you now, you wench? You dare get in the way of my business? Do you have any idea who I am?” said the man as he glared back at Isamu._

_“Oh, I don’t know. Should I care about who you are other than a drunken and rapist bald-headed man?” sneered Isamu._

_“How dare you say such foul words to me, you wench! That’s it! I’ll take you along with her as well!” said the man as he rushed forward with his hands out to grab them both but before he could, Isamu grabbed and pushed him away from them, which caused him to lose his balance and he fell and hit his forehead quite hard on the ground. The next second, the man slowly stand back up, winced and glared at them and they saw that there’s blood coming out from the scratch on his forehead from his falling impact with the ground and he winced._

_“Damn bitch……… I’ll sue!” said the man as he glared at Isamu._

_“If you keep this up……… Then I’ll report about the money! Is that fine with you!?” said the woman as she hesitantly stepped out from behind Isamu and stand next to her._

_“All I have to say is that you did it all on your own, and it’s over.” scoffed the man as he glance at the woman._

_“But……… I just did as I was told………” said the woman as she stepped back in nervousness and fear at the man while Isamu glance between them as an uneasy and bad feeling started to rise up from within her._

_“Who do you think I am?” said the man._

_“No………” whimpered the woman as she stepped back even more in fear._

_“Hey. Make this statement to the cops. “This wench suddenly attacked me.” Got it?” said the man firmly and sternly to the woman (which make Isamu gasped and glance at him in shock). “If you even try to say anything else, you know what’ll happen to you, right?” added the man threateningly to the woman._

_“Huh-But………” said the woman as she look down at the ground with a conflicted look on her face._

_“This is wrong. You were clearly blackmailing and threatening her! And how could you make up lies about me attacking you!?” snapped Isamu as she glared at the man._

_“Shut up. You’re done for, wench. You’re gonna learn what happens when you cross me………” sneered the man as he glared back at Isamu before 2 police officers approach and stopped behind the man._

_“Excuse me, folks. We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?” asked the burly-looking officer to the 3 of them before the man turned to glance at them. “Oh! It’s you, sir.” said the burly-looking officer when he saw and recognized who the man is._

_“So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.” said the man as he glared at the woman (who’s trembling now)._

_“This young girl suddenly attacked him……… She shoved this gentleman to the ground and this man……… got injured………” said the woman to the 2 police officers with a guilty look on her face while Isamu glance at her in shock and horror._

_“………It’s as she says. Also……… make sure you deal with this so my name isn’t mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?” said the man firmly to the police officers as he crossed his arms._

_“Y-Yes, sir!” said the burly-looking officer as he nodded to the man before he glance at the other officer. “Hey, cuff her!” ordered the burly-looking officer._

_“U-Understood!” said the thin officer as he nodded to the burly-looking officer before he take out a pair of handcuffs, approach and locked the cuffs on Isamu’s wrists (who’s still too shock at the woman for lying and getting her arrested that she didn’t struggle as they cuffed and take her away) before the 2 police officers forcefully grabbed and dragged her away from the smirking man and the guilty-looking woman to their patrol car, shoved her into the back of the car and slammed the door before they got in and drove and bring Isamu to the police station._

XXXX

“……… And that’s how I got arrested, obtained a criminal record and kicked out from my previous high school which shamed my parents before they negotiated with the 2 police officers who arrested me and the lawyer who labeled me a criminal to put me on a one-year probation before they sent me away to this place to stay with my uncle.” Isamu finished telling them her past from last year before she trailed off into silence.

“Toudou-san………” said Akira in sorrow and pity to Isamu as he reach his hand out across the table and placed his hand on hers to reassured and console her a little (which make her give him a grateful look).

“Just listenin’ to it pisses me off……… Goddammit………!” said Ryuji as he clench, raised and slammed his fist angrily on his thigh before he glance at Isamu. “You got an assault on your record just for that?”

“The woman sounds quite horrible as well. She’s stayed quiet this whole time………” said Yusuke as he shook his head and glared down at the table.

“The man is even worse than her. Plus he sound like he could be one of those corrupted high-class people who had the police on a leash and doesn’t care about other people………” said Akira with an angry look on his face.

“How dare that man do such a thing to you, Lady Isamu! That man is just the kind of person whose heart we should steal! Who is he, and where can we find him!?” demanded Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“I’m sorry but I can’t remember and don’t know who he is, Morgana. That time I was too shock to do anything about it………” said Isamu sadly to Morgana.

“You can’t remember, huh………? Well it’s happens at night, and it’s true that you were in shock after getting arrested. I understand all too well the pain of not being able to remember important details of your life.” said Morgana sadly to Isamu.

“The victim’s personal information is always kept secret. Identifying that man will prove difficult………” sighed Yusuke with a sad and frown look on his face. “Besides, the courts already made their ruling, didn’t they? Even if we manage to get revenge, Isamu’s past record won’t go away.”

“I can’t stand it………This world is so messed up!” snarled Ryuji as he angrily leaned back in his chair. “The weak are left to fight for themselves, while rotten adults get away with whatever they want or do all the time!”

“And those in power don’t do anything to help the situation.” said Morgana as he nodded in agreement with Ryuji.

“Can’t we fix this though? Nobody would even know……… We just need to show the world what true justice is. We’ll make them come to their senses.” suggested Yusuke as he glance determinedly at them.

“Yeah, I agreed with you, Kitagawa-san.” Said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“So do I.” said Akira.

“Yeah, you’re right, Yusuke! That’s gotta be what our powers are for!” said Ryuji as he stood up from his chair.

“Sounds good to me. The flashier our missions are, the cooler we end up looking!” said Morgana as he nodded to Yusuke.

“You guys……… are really the best.” said Isamu as she smiled at them.

“Y-You think so?” said Ryuji, feeling a little embarrassed.

“I don’t think so, Ryuji-kun. I know so.” said Isamu.

“Thank you for saying that to us, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he smiled at Isamu (who blush a little in embarrassment and look away).

“You’ve all taught me so much.” said Yusuke, smiling as well.

“………What’re you guys getting all excited about?” said Ann as she suddenly woke up and sat up from Isamu’s lap.

“Oh sorry……… Did we wake you up?” said Ryuji apologetically to Ann as he sat back down on his chair.

“Nah, not really. I’ve been up for a while now.” said Ann as she shook her head. “Still, this weird feeling came over me while I was listening to you all……… It almost feels like I’ve known you all forever……… Do you think it’s because our backgrounds are so similar?”

“Well……… it sure ain’t ‘cause of anything good.” said Ryuji as he grinned and rubbed his nose a little.

“Similar, huh……… I’m the only one who doesn’t fit in………” said Morgana as he shook his head and look down dejectedly (which make Isamu and her friends glance at him). “I don’t have any past to look back on……… No memories………”

“Whaddya mean? We could search the whole world and we wouldn’t find a bigger misfit than you.” Said Ryuji as he smiled widely at Morgana. “And the main reason we’re goin’ to Mementos is to get your memories back, right?”

“I’m sure your past will be just as troubled as ours.” chuckled Yusuke.

“Yeah, definitely.” said Akira as he smirked at Morgana.

“We’ll see about that!” puffed Morgana, feeling a little touched at their words.

“I actually feel like I’ve known Morgana for a really long time too. It’s so strange……… I can’t really put it into words.” said Ann as she glance at Morgana.

“I’m helping you guys out for my own sake. Don’t get me wrong!” said Morgana as he scowled at all of them. “If you all don’t get stronger, investigating Mementos won’t be anything but a pipe dream!”

“That sure was a quick turnaround. One second you’re depressed, the next you’re actin’ all tough………” sighed Ryuji.

“Oh Morgana, you’re such a tsundere one.” said Isamu teasingly to Morgana (which make him scowled at her while Akira snorted a little).

“All joking aside……… Let’s take this seriously. We should go as far with it as we can………” said Ann as she leaned back on the couch with a serious look on her face. “I want to punish those corrupt adults and give courage to people in trouble……… Only we can do that!” added Ann as she raised and clench her fist determinedly.

“Ha! You can say that again!” said Ryuji as he glance and grinned widely at Ann’s words.

“Being a member of the Phantom Thieves will surely help me grow, both as an artist and as a person.” said Yusuke as he nodded and smiled at Ann.

“Of course. You’re all under my tutelage, after all. There’s nothing we can’t accomplish!” said Morgana smugly.

“Yeah. With Toudou-san as our leader, we’ll be fine and I hope that we’ll keep this up.” said Akira as he nodded to them.

“I understand, everyone. Leave it to me.” said Isamu as she nodded to them.

“………Whoa, it’s this late already?” said Ann as she look down at her watch and saw that it’s 8 pm now.

“I guess now’s a good time to call it for the night!” said Ryuji.

“Oh, that reminds me! I haven’t told Sojiro that you’ll staying here from today onward, Kitagawa-san! I’ll go and tell him now!” said Akira as he quickly stood up and run down to tell Sojiro about it before Isamu, Ann and Ryuji grabbed their bags (and Isamu scooped the leftover hot-pot food into a plastic container with a large spoon before she covered the container tightly and put it into her bag), stood up and bade goodnight and farewell to each other and to Yusuke, Akira and Sojiro-san before they left Leblanc and take the train home.


	88. Chapter 88

After both Isamu and Morgana bade goodnight and farewell to their friends before took the train to head back to Naoya’s house, Isamu greeted and handed the container of leftover hot-pot meal to her uncle (who thanked her for it) before she and Morgana went up to her room, cleaned themselves up and Isamu change into her pajamas before she and Morgana fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

Isamu woke up and saw that she’s back in the prison cell in the Velvet Room before she stood up, turned and glance at Caroline, Justine and Igor.

“The prisoner, Isamu Toudou has returned.” said Justine as she turned to glance at Igor.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” said Caroline sternly to Isamu.

“The bonds that you’ve reeled in are quite intriguing……… In other words, they all have been unfairly labelled by society and are standing up against such fates. Have you noticed? Your heart seems to inspire theirs.” said Igor.

“Yeah, I think so, Igor.” said Isamu as she nodded to Igor.

“Outcasts of society……… In other words, you’re picaresque. Deepen your bonds with them. Those will become the strength behind your rehabilitation……… I look forward to it.” chuckled Igor. “I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.” added Igor to Isamu (who felt her social link with Igor go up to level 5 and she learn a new skill called “Super Stock”). “It’s almost time………” said Igor as he briefly raised and waved his right hand a little before Isamu heard the bell ringing and she felt her eyelids got heavy and she fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day………**

After both Makoto and Rokuro woke up quite early the next day, had their baths, put on their uniforms and had their breakfasts in their own apartments (which is next to each other) before they left, take the train to head to one of the universities in Ikebukuro to for their entrance exams. After they gone through and passed their entrance exams and was about to leave the university, they stopped when they heard someone calling for them from behind and they turned and saw that it’s Goro Akechi (who’s wearing his summer uniform of Kosei’s high school), the Detective Prince.

“Hello. Aren’t you Sae-san’s younger sister and he is Aisan-san only son, correct? May I talk to you both for a moment?” asked Goro as he stopped and smiled politely at them both.

“Yeah, sure.” replied Rokuro warily at Goro.

“Is it about the Phantom Thieves……… Akechi-kun?” said Makoto.

“……… You’re quite perceptive.” said Goro as he nodded to her. “I was wondering if there were any points in common between Kamoshida’s and Madarame’s cases. There have been victims, after all. The Phantom Thieves need to be pursued.”

“You criticized the Phantom Thieves, yet you don’t doubt their actual existence.” said Makoto as she tucked some hair behind her left ear.

“Oh, you saw that show on TV.” said Goro as he smiled again at them both.

“Of course we did see that show about you on TV. And we didn’t pegged you for the type to believe in them.” said Rokuro as he rolled his eyes a little.

“Common sense can get in the way at times when pursuing the truth. Many details became logical if I think on the premise that they do exist.” said Goro as he raised and placed his hand under his chin with a pondering look on his face.

“Is this……… because my sister told you to do so?” asked Makoto as she narrowed her eyes at Goro.

“It was just a coincidence.” replied Goro as he lowered his hand from his chin and gave a small smile to her.

“ _Yeah, right._ ” Rokuro mentally scoffed in his mind.

“Why do we get the feeling that you’re enjoying this?” said Makoto as she narrowed her eyes a bit more at Goro.

“………You may be right.” chuckled Goro (which confuses both Makoto and Rokuro). “Phantom Thieves that used calling cards and succeed in their crime……… As the so-called “Charismatic Detective”, it’d be hard for me not to see them as my rival.”

“You’ve such high self-esteem.” said Makoto slightly sarcastically to Goro. “So the Phantom Thieves are evil, and you’re just?”

“Compared to people who manipulate other’s hearts as they see fit, I believe I’m on the side of justice. Besides, I’m only using my natural-born talents for the sake of serving the world.” said Goro coolly to Makoto. “Don’t you two think the same of yourselves too?” asked Goro.

“We-” said Rokuro before he trailed off and he and Makoto look away from Goro.

“………Oh, that’s surprising. So you two are just two more of those goody and pushover type of people.” said Goro in a slightly surprise tone of voice to both Makoto (who gasped a little) and Rokuro (who narrowed his eyes in anger at him).

“Excuse me, buddy? You better think what you’re gonna say to us before you say it out.” snapped Rokuro.

“My apologies, Donovan-san. Didn’t mean to offend you and Niijima-san or anything.” said Goro apologetically to Rokuro before he take out and glance at his phone. “………Looks like it’s starting soon. See you two later. Give Sae-san and Aidan-san my regards.” added Goro as he gave them another polite smile before he walked past them out of the university.

“Why does everyone get on our case………?” said Makoto sadly to herself.

“Just ignore him and the others, Makoto. They don’t know anything about what we’ve gone through.” said Rokuro firmly to Makoto as he placed his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in Leblanc………**

“It’s such a delight to enjoy coffee of this quality.” sighed Yusuke in content to Sojiro after he take a long swig of his cup of coffee right after he woke up and cleaned himself up and ordered a cup of coffee from Sojiro (who smirk at his compliment).

“Always nice to see that the coffee I make cheer up my customers. So, how’s your night here up in Akira’s attic room?” asked Sojiro.

“It was comfortable. I’d like to thanked Kurusu-kun again for letting me stay here.” replied Yusuke as he smiled politely at Sojiro.

“Good to know and I’m sure that he’ll be happy to hear that. So what’re you gonna do now?” asked Sojiro.

“Well, after my conversation with everyone last night, I realized that I don’t know anything of the world, let alone other people.” said Yusuke as he glance down and take another swig of his coffee. “If I’m to depict people in my art, I need to learn more about them; I must interact with them more. They taught me a lot and it made me realize I should reach out to the people closest to me, starting with Toudou-san, her cat and her friends.”

“I see. Good on you for realizing that yourself.” said Sojiro as he nodded approvingly at Yusuke before he crossed his arms.

“There’s no need to exaggerate.” said Yusuke as he slowly shook his head. “And I hope that I’d continue to enjoy your coffee.”

“Yeah, sure.” said Sojiro as he nodded again to Yusuke before Akira came into Leblanc and greeted them both before he walked past Yusuke and went into the kitchen to begin cooking curry while Sojiro brewed some more coffee.

“I heard that Isamu Toudou-san’s been through a lot too, from what I’ve heard……… Do you know her, Sakura-san?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Sojiro.

“Huh? Oh, not exactly. How would I describe it……… She’s the niece of one of my acquaintances named Naoya Toudou. That’s all.” replied Sojiro with a small shake of his head.

“I see. She did tell me that she lived with her uncle now. So his name is Naoya Toudou, huh?” said Yusuke as he nodded his head. “I may be overstepping my bounds a little here, but, do you know the reason why she got sent to live with her uncle?” asked Yusuke.

“Yeah, I do know because her uncle told me about it and he even say that she reminded him a lot of his deceased girlfriend named Kaoru Kusanagi back when they’re still high school students in St-Hermelin high school.” Sojiro answer and explained to Yusuke. “Doesn’t take much when someone takes consideration on someone else. Your art instructor- Um, “former” art instructor. He must’ve felt something for you too, besides just stealing your talents.”

“Truth be told……… I cannot hate him from the depths of my heart either.” Said Yusuke with a frown look on his face as he finish his coffee and stood up from his chair. “I should get going now to see if I could find something new to draw.”

“Hey, you sure about this? The painting, I mean.” said Sojiro as he glance and gestured to the wall where the painting of his mother “Sayuri” was hanging. “It’d be a waste to keep here.”

“Even if I kept it at the dorm, it’d only be met with skepticism. I doubt it would want that.” Said Yusuke as he glance and observed just how the painting blended in with the cafe’s decor but standing out just a little. “Adding a hint of color to an otherwise ordinary day……… I’m sure my mother would’ve done the same.”

“………I see. Then Akira and I’ll hold on to it for you then.” said Sojiro as he smiled and nodded to Yusuke.

“Thank you and thank you for the coffee too……… I’ll be back later and see you, Akira.” Yusuke bade farewell to both Akira and Sojiro (who bade farewell back to him) before he left Leblanc.


	89. Chapter 89

**In Isamu’s room………**

Isamu groaned, woke up and sat up from her bed when she felt Morgana poking her face and shoulder almost non-stop with his paws (and also from her visit to the Velvet Room in her dream) before she glance and scowled at Morgana.

“………Finally you woke up, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he scowled back at her.

“Yeah, no thanks to you, Morgana.” said Isamu as she pull his cheek a little (which make him meow in protest at her) before she got off her bed. “ _I wonder whether Kitagawa-san finds his new place in the attic of Leblanc comfortable to him or not? Guess I’ll called Akira and ask him about it._ ” thought Isamu to herself as she picked up her phone from the table and called Akira. “Hello, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“ _Hello and good afternoon to you, Toudou-san. What is it?_ ” asked Akira.

“It’s afternoon already? No wonder Morgana kept on poking me to wake me up.” said Isamu as she mentally sighed at herself for oversleeping (and she heard Akira chuckle at her from her phone). “Anyway, how’s Kitagawa-san now? Is that attic room of yours to his liking or not?” asked Isamu.

“ _……… Yeah, Sojiro told me that it’s to his liking, at least, Toudou-san. After that, he left and told Sojiro that he was going to “learn more about people” for his art. And also, he hangs and left the painting of his mother “Sayuri” in Leblanc. Supposedly to bring some colour to Leblanc and to thank me for providing a room for him to stay._ ” Akira answer and explained to Isamu.

“What? He hangs and left the painting of his mother, “Sayuri” in Leblanc? But isn’t it a very important painting that his mother left for him?” said Isamu in surprise to Akira.

“ _Yeah, that’s what I think too but since he wanted to leave it hanging on the wall in Leblanc, then so be it._ ” said Akira.

“Well, I guess you’re right, Kurusu-kun. And that’s all I’m gonna ask and talk to you about. See you, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“ _Yeah, I know. See you too, Toudou-san._ ” said Akira before he bade goodbye and hung up and Isamu put her phone down on her desk, left her room to take a bath and put on a sleeveless, knee-length violet-coloured dress with a green-coloured cardigan over it and came back into her room before she heard her phone buzzing with incoming messages and she picked it up and read the messages.

YK: _I wanted to thanked you for suggesting that I stay in Akira’s attic room in Leblanc and him letting me stay there._

IT: _It’s no problem, Kitagawa-san._

YK: _Thank you again, Toudou-san. Right now, I’m in the city for the day to observe people. Furthermore, I’ve entrusted the “Sayuri” to Sojiro and Akira in Leblanc. That painting should no longer exist in reality……… but it is truly what my mother painted. I am simply satisfied that we were able to obtain it. And it was all because of you guys. I cannot thank you enough. PS, I still believe porridge is the best way to end a hot pot._

“ _Kitagawa-san………_ ” snorted Isamu softly at Yusuke’s messages before she put her phone in her dress pocket, picked up Morgana, went downstairs to get something to eat and drink and they saw 2 plates of onigiri’s and salmon rice covered in plastic on the table with a note from her uncle telling them it’s their breakfast (now it’s lunch to them) and both Isamu and Morgana sat down and eat their foods. After both Isamu and Morgana finish eating their lunch, Isamu felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take it out and read the messages.

RS: _Yo I just checked the Phan-Site. There’s some kinda thread on there looking for info about the burglars using the Phantom Thieves name. Sounds pretty lame to me._

AT: _Oh, I saw that too. They target restaurants, right? I actually found a really interesting post on there. “My brother has suddenly started acting violent towards everyone. I might end up getting killed at this rate……… I wonder if it’s because he got caught up with all those weird people in Shibuya.”_

IT: _That sounds really bad._

RS: _You think he means those burglars when he’s talking about them “weird people”?_

YK: _It may be too soon to assume that._

AT: _The post said that he started spending a bunch of money lately, too……… Isn’t that kind of suspicious? I wonder how many burglar groups there even are in Shibuya………_

RS: _Damn, things’re really starting to get serious._

AK: _Totally._

IT: _We should look into it._

AT: _I thought you’d say that._

YK: _Although how exactly will we go about investigating?_

AT: _We’ll go to Shibuya in the middle of the night and catch them all red-handed!_

RS: _No way. The police’ll totally nab us if we were out in Shibuya that late._

AK: _Yeah. It’s too risky at night._

“Plus, it would be bad if your uncle knew you were out in the middle of the night doing and going after burglars.” said Morgana.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana. He’ll have a fit if he knew that I or the others trying to catch them it at night.” sighed Isamu.

YK: _Hm, if they target restaurants……… Aha! What if we drew them to Leblanc?_

RS: _What!?_

AK: _Are you serious, Kitagawa!?_

“There’s no way………Who would go after a shop like Leblanc?” said Morgana as he and Isamu sweatdropped at Yusuke’s message.

AT: _Wouldn’t that cause a lot of trouble for Boss………?_

YK: _“Leblanc Targeted!” It seems like a viable plan to me………_

AK: _No way, Kitagawa! It’s a terrible plan!_

IT: _Kurusu-kun’s right, Kitagawa-san. Let’s not………_

RS: _Yeah, you’d get kicked out of Leblanc if we failed!_

YK: _Oh, I suppose I left the “Sayuri” there as well. I had forgotten._

RS: _How’d you forget something that important!?_

AT: _Either way……… I don’t really want more thieves to be posing as us in the future. I wish there was some way we could make an example of these ones………_

YK: _At the moment, our lack of info means we will just have to wait. We can continue searching for more information wherever possible, though._

AT: _Yeah._

RS: _I’m gonna try looking for stuff too!_

AK: _So do I!_

IT: _Me too, you guys._

After Isamu’s done with messaging to her friends, her phone immediately vibrated with some messages from Mishima and she see and read them.

YM: _This one’s super special! It’s not even anywhere on the forum yet……… Anyway, do you remember that bully Takanashi Daisuke whose heart you changed earlier?_

IT: _Yeah, I remember, Mishima-kun. He’s one of the shadow targets whose heart is changed by us in Mementos a few weeks ago._

YM: _Well……… It turns out there was someone pulling the strings the whole time! It seems like Takanashi didn’t have a choice but to listen to what this guy told him to do. But ordering someone to bully other people is a pretty crappy thing to do, isn’t it?_

IT: _You’re right. That’s a really horrible thing to do._

YM: _Right!? It’s totally unacceptable. This person has to be somewhere in our school, right? You should go take a look around. In the meantime, I’ll secretly do a little more research too!_

“If we want to go after this target, we’ll need a name. Let’s investigate the school tomorrow.” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu, who glance and nodded to him before she felt her phone vibrating with some more messages, which make her groan a little before she read the new messages and saw that they’re from Ann and Yoshida-san, asking her on whether she have free time to spend with them or not.

Isamu answer “Yes” to both Ann and Yoshida-san before she stood up and bring the plates into the kitchen and put them inside the sink before she picked up Morgana, grabbed her medium-sized brown strap bag on the couch in the living room and put Morgana inside before she left the house to meet up with Ann in the station square (who’s happy to see her before they bought and ate some chocolate and strawberry crepes from a crepe store in Shibuya then they take the train to head off to Asakusa for Ann’s modelling job and her social link with Ann went up to rank 7).

XXXX

**A few hours later, at night………**

After Isamu, Morgana and Ann took the train and came back to Shibuya from Asakusa, they got off the train, walked out of the station and bade farewell to each other before they split up and head back to their homes. After both Isamu and Morgana stepped into the house, greeted Naoya and Isamu went up to her room, her phone vibrated with more messages and she pull out her phone to read them.

RS: So whaddya want to do about our next target?

YK: Well, that’s sudden.

RS: Well after what that guy said, sitting around doing nothing just pisses me off!

AT: You’re talking about Akechi-kun, right? I know how you feel.

YK: Ah, that high school detective.

AK: And also a close friend to Toudou-san.

RS: He’d hafta shut up if we changed another person’s heart.

IT: Calm down, Ryuji-kun. He’s just trying to riled us up so that we’ll mess up and can you please don’t be so mad at him?

RS: Why’re you defending him, Toudou!? You like him or something, is that it!?

IT: We’re just childhood friends, Ryuji-kun! Nothing more than that so stop assuming!

AK: Alright, that’s enough now so calm down, you two.

RS: Fine.

IT: Of course, Kurusu-kun.

AT: But he did mention that the police are starting to mobilize……… Either way, I don’t think we should leave Akechi-kun be.

YK: This is the perfect time to meet and discuss what our strategy should be going forward. Let us gather and meet up at our hideout tomorrow.

IT: Yeah, see you all tomorrow.

After Isamu’s done in messaging with her friends, she turned off and put her phone on the table before she left the house to meet up with Yoshida-san in the station square to helped him with his speech (and her social link with him went up to rank 4) for almost an hour. After Yoshida-san’s done with his speech and thanked Isamu for her help, they then bade farewell to each other before Isamu went home.


	90. Chapter 90

**The next day, in the station………**

The next day, both Isamu and Morgana met and greeted Akira (who smiled and greeted back to them both) in the subway station before they waited for their train to arrive with the other passengers. The next second, the three of them saw Goro (who’s also wearing summer uniform like them but a different one) approaching and stopping near Isamu.

“Good morning, Isa. Fancy seeing you with one of your classmates here.” asked Goro as he smiled at Isamu then nodded to Akira.

“Yeah, nice to see you too, Goro.” replied Isamu as she smiled back at Goro.

“I didn’t think we used the same station. Meeting here must be fate.” said Goro politely to them. “How are you two doing now?” asked Goro.

“Still a bit sleepy, Goro.” replied Isamu a bit tiredly to him.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking, Akechi-kun.” said Akira coolly to Goro.

“I see, good to know, Kurusu-kun.” said Goro as he gave a small smile to Akira before he glance concernly at Isamu. “Did you stay up too late last night, Isa? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Goro.” said Isamu reassuringly to Goro.

“……… I’m glad to hear that and I do like that response. It’s honest, and it keeps the conversation from dragging……… I’ve been getting interviews a lot lately, so I’ve been wondering how to answer such questions……… I suppose it is best to simply be yourself and say what you think. You’ve given me much to consider. Thanks, Isa. Well, I’ll see you next time.” said Goro as he smiled at Isamu again (which make Akira scowl at him a little).

“Sure, see you next time, Goro.” said Isamu as she smiled back at Goro, who nodded before he turned, walked away from them and disappear into the crowd of people before the train came and Isamu, Morgana and Akira stepped into the train with the other passengers.

XXXX

**Inside the classroom.........**

“So I handed a bill over at a convenience store, and they told me they don’t take foreign currency………” said Ushimaru-sensei sternly to the students. “But what I gave them was a bona fide Japanese bank note. Don’t tell me young people these days don’t know who Ito Hirobumi is. I shudder to think that these will be the people shouldering Japan’s economy……… I hope you all know your stuff. Here’s a quiz just to make sure. Hey, Toudou!” Ushimaru-sensei continue telling the students before he glance and called out to Isamu (which make her glance at Ushimaru-sensei.

“Paper money is issued by the Bank of Japan, but who issues the coins?” asked Ushimaru-sensei

“The government.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right.” said Ushimaru-sensei as he briefly clapped in approval at her answer. “Unlike paper money, coins are issued by the government. Originally, the government made both coins and paper money. However, with the ability to make as much money as they wanted, the economy fell into chaos. An independent organization-namely the Bank of Japan-has been tasked with printing paper money since.” Ushimaru-sensei told the students.

“Hey, did you know that? I had no idea!” said a black-haired student.

“She’s quite smart. Maybe I should ask for her notes………” said a brown-haired student.

“Oh shoot! The teacher’s glaring at us!” said the black-haired student.

“Not bad in answering your teacher’s question as usual, Lady Isamu.” whisper Morgana as he glance and smiled at Isamu (who glance and smiled back at Morgana).

“Coins, which don’t have as much of an effect on the economy, are still produced by the government.” Ushimaru-sensei resumed telling the students. “You simply can’t trust a moron to look after your finances. The best they can manage is pocket change.”

“Being able to get money as much as you want, whenever you want it……… I hope the next Palace is somewhere awesome as that………” said Morgana dreamily to Isamu.

“Maybe, maybe not, Morgana.” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes at Morgana.

XXXX

**A few hours later, after school………**

“Oh good. You haven’t gone home yet, Toudou-san.” said Kawakami-sensei’s voice suddenly to Isamu (after she’s done packing and putting her school books then Morgana into her bag) and she turned to glance at Kawakami-sensei. “Niijima-san and Donovan-kun’s looking for you. Could you head to the student council room right away?”

“Uh, alright. But why are they looking for me, sensei?” asked Isamu in confusion to Kawakami-sensei.

“They said that there’s no report of a lost item, so they want you to start filling out some paperworks. The student council room is on the third floor, next to the library. Got it, Toudou-san?” replied Kawakami-sensei before she turned and look away from her. “Why am I running errands for them both? I know those two are the Principal’s favorites or whatever………” muttered Kawakami-sensei to herself before she walked out of the classroom.

“Niijima and Donovan’s the boy and girl who keeps following and snooping on you and the others, isn’t it, Lady Isamu? What could they want now………?” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and narrowed his eyes in suspicion to her.

“I don’t know what they want, Morgana. I guess we’ll know when we see them in the student council room.” sighed Isamu to Morgana before she left the classroom, went up the stairs to the third floor, turned right then turned left and walked down a short hallway and she saw Rokuro standing outside the student council room with his arms crossed and a cool look on his face.

“Good, you’re here, Toudou-san.” said Rokuro as he nodded to Isamu before he opened the door to let her go in first before he went in after her and closed the door. Once Isamu’s inside the student council room, she saw that Makoto was already in the room with her and Rokuro, leaning against the desk with her hands folded on her lap.

“Ah. Earlier than expected and thank you for letting her in, Rokuro.” said Makoto coolly to Isamu (who narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her) before she smiled at Rokuro (who nodded and smiled back at Makoto)“……… Have a seat.” said Makoto as she gestured with her hand at one of the chairs behind her to Isamu and Isamu walked forward and sat down on the chair while both Makoto and Rokuro sat down on their chairs opposite her. “I’ll get straight to the point. Kamoshida-sensei and Madarame-san. Won’t you tell me the truth behind the Phantom Thieves’ incidents?” asked Makoto coolly to Isamu (who widened her eyes in shock).

“ _Bingo. She’s looking quite shock now._ ” thought Rokuro smugly in his mind when he noticed the shock look in her eyes.

“Can’t answer that? Ah, of course. There’s no way you would admit to such things.” said Makoto as she reached and pulled out her phone from her pocket, turned it on and opened an app on it and put it down on the table. “Have a listen to this.” added Makoto as she pressed a button on her phone.

“ _If someone else could help ‘em, we wouldn’t be doin’ stuff as the Phantom Thieves to start with!_ ” said Ryuji’s loud voice from Makoto’s phone (which make Isamu and Morgana froze in shock).

“ _So you think it’s true……… ? We’ll be OK if we keep doing this……… right?_ ” said Ann’s voice.

“ _Oh shoot! Niijima-san and Donovan-kun got us red-handed now!_ ” thought Isamu worriedly in her mind.

“………What could all this mean?” asked Makoto as she and Rokuro narrowed their eyes coldly at Isamu.

“We screwed up………” whisper Morgana in shock to Isamu.

“Was it blackmail? Hypnosis? How do you and the others corner someone into making them confess?” asked Makoto as she crossed her arms.

“Won’t you tell us how you did it?” asked Rokuro coolly to Isamu.

“I’d no idea what you two are talking about. Maybe you two should ask the culprits.” replied Isamu as she furrowed her brows at them. “Is that so, Toudou-san?” said Rokuro as he raised his eyebrows at her.

“………You want to say that this doesn’t prove anything, don’t you? We believe that you four are the Phantom Thieves.” said Makoto even more coolly to Isamu. “Now, what would the police think if they heard my recording?” added Makoto slightly threateningly to Isamu (which make her tensed a little at her threat).

“It’d be bad if we’re put under police surveillance! There’s no telling what’ll happen to you too!” whisper Morgana worriedly from Isamu’s bag.

“ _Yeah, I know, Morgana._ ” thought Isamu worriedly in her mind.

“If you confess the truth, I don’t mind just leaving this between the three of us……… You’ll tell us, won’t you?” said Makoto a bit gently to Isamu, who kept her mouth shut before she, Morgana, Makoto and Rokuro heard the sound of Isamu’s phone ringing in her pocket and she pull it out, saw that it’s Ryuji before she glance at them both.

“Go ahead.” said Makoto as she nodded to Isamu (who pursed her lips before she accepted and answer Ryuji’s call).

“Hello, Ryuji-kun?” said Isamu.

“ _Hey, where you at? Takin’ a leak or something else, Toudou? Let’s meet up at the usual spot to hold our Phantom Thieves meetin’!_ ” said Ryuji’s loud and enthusiastic tone of voice from her phone to Isamu, who gasped and glance in shock and anger at Ryuji for spilling their secret so loudly in front of both Makoto and Rokuro (who’s glancing and exchanging smug looks now) before she quickly disconnected the call and glanced at the council president worriedly.

“That idiot………!” Morgana hissed in shock and anger at Ryuji big mouth.

“As loud as always……… but his timing’s perfect. I’d like everyone else to hear this as well. Won’t you take us to your other friends, Toudou-san?” said Makoto as she smiled at Isamu.

“………Very well, then.” sighed Isamu as she slowly nodded to Makoto and Rokuro before she stood up, turned and walked out of the student council room and left the school, with both Makoto and Rokuro following closely behind her and Morgana.

XXXX

**In the Shibuya’s walkway………**

Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were waiting for Isamu and Morgana in the walkway as both Akira and Yusuke were scanning the people walking past them for any sign of her (while Ryuji is busy staring at a website on his phone on the floor and Ann is reading a magazine) and they soon saw her coming toward them with both Makoto and Rokuro following closely behind her.

“Oh………” said Yusuke with a surprise look on his face.

“What the………” said Akira in a disbelief tone of voice.

“Hm? She here?” asked Ryuji as he glance up at both Akira and Yusuke.

“Are those two friends of you all?” asked Yusuke to both Ann and Ryuji, which confuses them before they glance at Isamu and was surprised to see Makoto and Rokuro following behind her before they stopped in front of them.

“Wh-What the hell?” said Ryuji as he stood up from the floor.

“What’s the meaning of this?” said Ann as she closed her magazine and narrowed her eyes at Makoto and Rokuro.

“We had her lead us here. Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki………” said Makoto calmly them before she and Rokuro glance at Yusuke. “And you’re Kitagawa-kun, correct? Second year at Kosei High and former pupil of Madarame? I wanted to ask you all about this.” added Makoto as she and Rokuro smiled at them before she take out her phone and replayed the voice recording of what they said to each other a few days ago in the resting area in the school’s courtyard (which make them cringed and widened their eyes in shock while Isamu scowled at them both). After Makoto replayed the voice recording of their voices, turned off her phone and put it back into her pocket, Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke glance and exchange worried looks with each other and at Isamu and Morgana before they glance at Makoto and Rokuro.

“An extremely similar technique was used for both Kamoshida and Madarame……… While those affected by their acts were just coincidentally meeting up………” said Makoto as she slowly shook her head at their mistake. “How could that not raise any suspicions?”

“You guys are too careless and dropped your guard, especially you with your loud voice, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro mockingly to Ryuji (who scowled at him).

“What do you two intend to do?” asked Yusuke as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows warily at them. “Have you two come just to say you’re going to report us all?”

“I bet someone told you two to find us. The school can’t have ties to criminals, after all! And yet they turn a blind eye when it comes to suicide and sexual harassment.” Snapped Ann as she glared at both Makoto and Rokuro before she glance away from them with a frown and pity look on her face now. “Those adults are just using you two. I feel sorry for you two.”

“……… We……… We know………” whisper Makoto as she and Rokuro look away with sad and guilty looks on their faces.

“………That’s why we’re here with you all now, to tell you all something.” sighed Rokuro.

“Huh………?” said Ann in surprised to them.

“What is it then?” asked Akira as he crossed his arms.

“Rokuro’s right. What we wanted to tell you all is that we would like to verify the justice you all speak of.” replied Makoto firmly to them.

“What?” said Ryuji as he and the others gaped and widened their eyes even more in surprise to Makoto and Rokuro.

“Rokuro and I are the only ones who knows about you all. If you all can prove what you all are doing is truly just, I’ll erase the recording on my phone.” said Makoto.

“She wants to make a deal………” whisper Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“There is someone whose heart that we’d like you all to change.” said Rokuro.

“Who?” asked Yusuke.

“Hm, so you’re saying that it’s not impossible.” replied Makoto as she glance and raised her eyebrows at Yusuke. “However……… we cannot tell you all that just yet. Let’s continue our talk after school tomorrow. On the roof. Assuming you all will come after accepting my offer, that is.” added Makoto as she narrowed her eyes a little at them before she and Rokuro turned and walked away from them (while Isamu, Morgana and the others watched them leave before they glance at each other).

“This is turnin’ into a real pain………” sighed Ryuji as he briefly scratch the top of his head.

“Come on, you guys. Let’s leave and go somewhere private and where people won’t recorded or eavesdrop on our conversation.” sighed Isamu as she slowly shake her head, which make the others flinched and nodded to her before they quickly left the walkway together.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the diner………**

“……… You were careless. I don’t think you truly understood how high the stakes were. Anything to say, Ryuji?” said Yusuke as he clasped his hands together and glance disapprovingly at Ryuji after Isamu and Morgana told them all about how Makoto and Rokuro caught her red-handed in the student council room due to Ryuji calling and speaking loudly to her on her phone and their voices being recorded in Makoto’s phone by Makoto herself a few days ago.

“Why’re you singlin’ me out? Akira and Ann got recorded too, y’know!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled at Yusuke.

“I’m so sorry………” said Ann apologetically to them.

“If only we knew earlier about them recording our voices. How could we be so careless?” said Akira in frustration to himself.

“It’s fine, Ann-chan, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu reassuringly to them both.

“What should we do now? Those two got dirt on us………” said Ryuji with a frown look on his face.

“A recording seems to be insufficient evidence though. And even with that, there’s no way they could prove our methods.” said Yusuke as he take a big gulp of his glass of water.

“Considering who we’re dealing with, I think it might be a trap.” said Ann as she nodded in agreement to Yusuke.

“Regardless, Lady Isamu would be in real trouble. She’s on probation, after all.” said Morgana worriedly to them after he popped out of her bag.

“Yeah, that’s right.” said Akira as he nodded grimly to Morgana.

“Things’d get rough if we didn’t have our leader……… And I totally don’t wanna deal with the police………” said Ryuji as he and the others grimaced a little at the reminder.

“Then……… We have no other choice but to go along with it.” said Yusuke with a frown look on his face.

“Yes, it’s best we agree, at least for the time being.” said Morgana as he nodded to Yusuke. “We made a crucial mistake……… but not a critical one. We’ll just have to recover from here on out.”

“Yeah, yeah, my bad………” groaned Ryuji quietly to them. “So……… we doin’ this?” asked Ryuji as he glance at Isamu.

“We have to because it’s our only choice and I don’t want to see all of you would get in trouble………” said Isamu concernly to them.

“All right. We’re meetin’ on the school rooftop tomorrow, yeah?” said Ryuji as he glance at the others.

“What about me? I could always sneak in if necessary.” suggested Yusuke.

“That’ll draw too much attention. You should just wait outside, Yusuke.” Said Ann as she shook her head at Yusuke before she looked down at her glass of water apprehensively. “What could they be scheming………?” muttered Ann to herself.

“We’ll know what they want when we hear them out tomorrow, Ann-chan.” said Isamu as she glance at Ann, who glance and nodded to her before they downed their glass of water, stood up and left the diner and bade farewell to each other before they split up and head home.

XXXX

**In Naoya’s house.........**

After both Isamu and Morgana stepped into the house, they greeted and told Naoya about them being caught red-handed by Makoto and Rokuro (which surprised and worried him) and had no choice but to meet up with them both on the school’s rooftop to hear their deal and proved their justice to them. After both Isamu and Morgana’s done telling Naoya (who sighed and lectured them for their carelessness before telling them to watch their words and be careful) about it, Isamu and Morgana then went upstairs and went into her room before she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take out her phone to see the messages.

RS: _I’m so effing’ pissed. Do we just gotta do what they says………?_

YK: _Considering what has happened, it seems we have no other choice._

AT: _I wonder whose heart the student council president and vice-president wants us to change._

RS: _Don’t matter to me._

AT: _But there might be a reason on who they picked, right?_

YK: _I am curious myself……… She mentioned how she and him wants us to prove our justice, did she not?_

AT: _Yeah, she definitely did._

YK: _Then there must be some reasoning behind their choice. Please contact me immediately if you find anything out. And don’t go picking any fights, OK? Do you understand, Ryuji?_

AK: _Oh, burn much?_

RS: _Why’re you singling me out? I ain’t dumb!_

IT: _That’s enough now, all of you. He learned his lesson already and let’s get some sleep in preparation for what they wanted to tell us on the school’s rooftop tomorrow._

RS: _Yeah, we know, Toudou. G’night._

AK: _Good night, everyone._

AT: _Good night._

YK: _Good night._

“Be careful, Lady Isamu. Those two are quite the shrewd ones. We best be prepared for anything tomorrow.” said Morgana warningly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Morgana before she turned off and put her phone on her desk, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	91. Chapter 91

**The next day, in the station………**

“Hey, it’s you!” said a slightly familiar voice of a woman suddenly to Isamu (and Morgana) in the station and when Isamu turned to see who is it that called out to her, she saw that it’s the reporter woman named Ohya-san that she and her friends saw a few weeks ago in front of Madarame’s shack. “Morning! Going to school now?” asked Ohya curiously to them.

“Yes, I am, Ohya-san. And good morning to you.” replied Isamu.

“You’re welcome, girl. I’m just heading home now. The suns is too bright………” groaned Ohya.

“But what about your job, Ohya-san?” asked Isamu in confusion to Ohya.

“I pull an all-nighter. Journalist Ichiko Ohya works around the clock, you know.” replied Ohya. “Well, you work hard on your studies now.” added Ohya slightly firmly to Isamu (who nodded to her) before the train arrived and both Isamu and Ohya bade farewell to each other before Ohya turned and walked away while Isamu got into the train with the other passengers.

XXXX

**Several hours later, on the rooftop after school………**

After the bell rang and the class end for the day, both Isamu and Morgana meet up with Akira, Ann and Ryuji and they nodded grimly to each other before they make their way up the stairs to the rooftop together, opened the door and they saw both Makoto and Rokuro was already waiting there for them.

“Hello and so glad to see that most of you are here.” said Rokuro as he smiled innocently at them.

“We were thinking that you all might not show.” added Makoto, smiling as well.

“Not like we had any choice except to show up since you two knew about us and got some evidence on us.” said Isamu as she scowled at Makoto and Rokuro.

“Whose heart do you want us to change?” asked Ann.

“………A mafia boss.” replied Makoto grimly and seriously to them.

“Mafia!?” said Ann in a shock tone of voice to Makoto.

“What’re you talking about!?” said Ryuji.

“Are you two serious?” said Akira.

“Very serious, Kurusu.” said Rokuro while Makoto nodded to them.

“That’s what they called themselves. This group seems to be the cause of the rise in phishing scams. What’s worse, once you’re in their sights, they won’t stop blackmailing or threatening you until they get what they want. They’ll force you to take part in their scams, threaten your family, and ultimately destroy your life.” said Makoto with a scowl look on her face.

“Holy shit………” said Ryuji with a shock and horror look on his face.

“That’s terrible………” said Isamu with a grim look on her face.

“It appears that their victims included some of our fellow students.” said Rokuro grimly to them.

“No!” said Ann as she shake her head at what Rokuro just told them.

“They primarily target juveniles.” said Makoto.

“What’s the name of their boss, Niijima-san?” asked Isamu.

“Nobody knows the name of their boss. The victims are being threatened not to testify, so even the police can’t get a grasp of the situation.” replied Makoto.

“That’s where you two want us to start!?” said Ann as she scowled at Makoto.

“Yes, Takamaki-san.” said Rokuro as he smirk at her.

“You all should be able to pull it off……… If you all really are the righteous Phantom Thieves. You told me yesterday that you cared, so you should do this. Or is Akechi-kun correct when he says you all act without justice?” said Makoto mockingly to them (which make Isamu glared at her while Morgana and her friends scowled and bristled at her attacking their morals).

“Can’t you say something witty back at her, Lady Isamu?” whisper Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“Something witty, like what, Morgana? I don’t know what to say to her or to him.” whisper Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice to Morgana.

“Their main hub of activity is in Shibuya……… That’s all the information that I and Rokuro have. You all have two weeks. Once that has passed, we’ll submit all the evidence we have to the police and to the school. I hope you all don’t let us down………” said Makoto seriously to them.

“We’ll be waiting for your news, all of you.” added Rokuro before he and Makoto walked past them, opened and closed the door behind them and left the rooftop.

“They really had the upper hand in that exchange, especially the girl………” said Morgana sullenly to them.

“Yeah, we know.” sighed Akira as he shake his head a little.

“Don’t let us down”……… Dammit, she was just bossin’ us around and he was smirking at us………” said Ryuji as he furiously rubbed his head.

“Come on, we should get in touch with Yusuke and told him what they told us.” said Morgana firmly to them.

“Let’s go, everyone.” said Isamu before she, Morgana and the others nodded to each other and they turned and left the rooftop.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room.........**

“The student council president and vice-president……… from Shujin Academy? Are you saying that Makoto and Rokuro was sticking their nose into this Phantom Thieves business………?” said Sae with a shock look on her face to Isamu.

“That’s right, they did, Sae-san. It’s because the principal pressured them both to look into us. Don’t tell me that you never noticed it?” said Isamu in an incredulous tone of voice to Sae.

“That’s……… Why would Makoto and Rokuro………” said Sae worriedly to herself before she glance sternly at Isamu. “Bringing up my sister and her boyfriend to upset me, are you? It seems there’s no limit to your duplicity.” said Sae sternly to Isamu.

“No, you’re wrong, Sae-san. I did not bring up your sister and her boyfriend to upset you. It’s the truth.” said Isamu firmly to Sae (who sighed and briefly glance at her watch before she glance back at her).

“Fine. I’ll keep on listening to everything you have to say before I decide and make up my mind about the truth of your statements.” said Sae even more sternly to Isamu (who nodded before she resumed her tale).


	92. Chapter 92

**A few minutes later, in the walkway in Shibuya station………**

“Urgh……… I’m so mad!” snapped Ann as she scratch her head in anger at Makoto and Rokuro.

“The mafia? Hm………” said Yusuke as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows a little.

“Can we really do this………?” asked Ann unsurely to herself and to them.

“We have to, Ann-chan. They may have blackmailed us but they also give us some good reason to do it.” replied Isamu with a frown look on her face.

“Either way, we have almost no information on our target.” Sighed Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag. “This guy’s a crime boss, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a Palace. Still………”

“Isn’t this a prime opportunity for us though?” said Yusuke as he uncrossed his arms and glance at them all.

“How!? We’re in huge trouble!” said Ann as she scowled at Yusuke.

“Ann’s right, Kitagawa-san. What do you mean by that?” asked Akira in confusion to Yusuke.

“Even after we punished an evil man who seemed to be good, the public did not acknowledge us.” Yusuke answer and explained to both Akira and Ann. “However, if we take down an actual criminal, let alone a target the police don’t have answers for………” added Yusuke before he trailed off into silence.

“I see. I think I get what you mean now, Kitagawa-kun.” said Isamu with a nod of her head to him.

“Oh, you’re right………! That might make people believe in us!” said Ann with a realization look on her face.

“I get it! That means even Akechi’ll hafta acknowledge us as the Phantom Thieves!” said Ryuji as he stood up from the floor with a grin on his face.

“Ryuji-kun, hush! Not so loud in a public place like this!” whisper Isamu as she scowled and smacked the back of his head (which make him winced in pain and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand).

“Right, sorry………” said Ryuji apologetically to Isamu. “Well……… whaddya say, leader?” asked Ryuji.

“Let’s prove our justice.” replied Isamu determinedly to them.

“Hell yeah! We just gotta do what we always do!” said Ryuji as he clench and pumped his fist in excitement.

“Well spoken words, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he smiled a bit proudly at Isamu.

“Our time limit is two weeks, correct?” We can’t afford to waste too much time……… I’ll ask around Kosei and see if there are any victims.” said Yusuke as he rolled his arms a little.

“OK, I know some girls who go to Shibuya pretty often. I’ll check with them about it.” said Ann with a nod of her head to them.

“All right, then I’m gonna see what I can find on the net.” said Ryuji before he glance at Isamu, Morgana and Akira. “That leaves our school up to you, Morgana and Akira. You figured out what to do during the whole Kamoshida thing, right, Toudou?” added Ryuji.

“Yeah and very well then, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she and Akira nodded in unison to Ryuji.

“I’ll back you two up.” said Morgana determinedly to them both.

“All right, let’s get back together at the end of the week once we’ve got all our info! I’ll get in touch with you guys later!” said Ryuji slightly excitedly to them and they all nodded to each other before both Ann and Ryuji grabbed their bags, bade farewell to Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Yusuke and left them.

“We’re meeting in front of the school tomorrow, right, Lady Isamu? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll find something new!” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled back at Morgana.

“Could I have a moment, Kurusu-kun?” asked Yusuke suddenly as he glance at Akira.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up, Kitagawa-san?” replied Akira as he (and both Isamu and Morgana) glance curiously at Yusuke.

“Well, it’s………” said Yusuke before he hesitantly trailed off with a troubled look on his face, take a deep breath and resumed telling him. “I had a yearning to see the “Sayuri” and to have curry and coffee for dinner……… So if you’re going to Leblanc now, I’ll accompany you.”

“Sure and you don’t have to be like that, Kitagawa-san. Didn’t I say and let you have the attic room as your new room? Plus, Sojiro-san is starting to grow fond of you.” said Akira reassuringly to Yusuke before he glance at both Isamu and Morgana. “What about you, Toudou-san? And you, Morgana?” asked Akira.

“Hm, I guess Morgana and I’ll follow you guys to Leblanc too. I’m in the mood for a plate of curry rice and a cup of mocha latte.” replied Isamu as she smiled at them.

“So do I! But just a plate of curry rice.” said Morgana to them before Isamu, Morgana and Yusuke got into the train with the other passengers, head toward Yongen-jaya, got off and walked down the alley toward Leblanc, went inside and greeted Sojiro-san (who nodded to them) and Yusuke sat down on the couch opposite of the painting while Isamu sat down on the slightly tall chair near the counter with her bag and Morgana on her lap and Akira went toward the kitchen, put on an apron before he begin helping Sojiro-san in cooking curry and brewing coffee for them.

“Ah, the “Sayuri”……… It seems to suit this cafe quite well.” said Yusuke as he glance at the painting with a contented smile on his face. “I’m glad I chose to leave it here. Don’t you and Morgana think so, Toudou-san?” Yusuke asked both Isamu and Morgana.

“Yeah, you’re right, Kitagawa-san. It adds a soothing atmosphere for this café. And you don’t have to keep calling me Toudou-san, Kitagawa-san. You can call me Isamu.” replied Isamu as she and Morgana glance at the painting with smiles on their faces.

“Alright and I’m glad to hear that from you, Isamu-san.” said Yusuke gratefully to Isamu before he flinch and crossed his arms tightly. “But now, Isamu-san……… I fear I have found myself in quite a horrible mess………!” said Yusuke grimly to Isamu.

“Huh………? What do you mean by that?” said Isamu as she glance in concern and confusion at Yusuke.

“To put it bluntly, I am in need of your assistance……… Please, listen to what I must say.” said Yusuke slightly pleadingly to Isamu.

“Alright, I’m listening, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu.

“Thank you, Isamu-san. Throughout my artistic career, there have been moments I’ve struggled with particular motifs or techniques……… However, those struggles came to pass on each occasion.” Yusuke started telling Isamu with a serious then grimace look on his face. “Yet now I find myself in a similar situation……… but the more I try to escape it, the worse it becomes. It seems I am trapped in what we in the art world call a “slump”………” Yusuke briefly fell silent and glance at Isamu. “Are you aware that I am attending Kosei High on an art scholarship?” asked Yusuke.

“Yeah, I am aware because you told and the others about it the first time we met near Shujin Academy.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“Yes, such coveted grants are not given as charity. I must continually achieve within my field to remain eligible………” said Yusuke as he nodded grimly to Isamu. “Were I to lose my scholarship……… I would likely have no choice but to leave the school as well.” Yusuke glance away and shook his head at the thought. “In the earlier days of my career, I would exclusively paint what I desired, when I desired it. The only goal I had in mind was the pursuit of pure beauty……… That goal is what drove me onward.” Yusuke briefly fell silent and glance at the painting again. “I wanted nothing more than to attain the lustrous allure of the “Sayuri” in my own work………”

“And I’m sure you can and will do it, Kitagawa-san………” said Isamu.

“Yet what reason do I have now? Holding on to my scholarship? Staying in the attic of this place due to Kurusu-kun’s generosity?” snapped Yusuke, cutting off Isamu’s words. “Worldly desires are all that spur my brush to move……… and the resulting work reflects such impurity of mind. To be honest, I am unsure as to whether I can even call myself an artist anymore………” sighed Yusuke sadly and deeply to himself.

“How can you say that about yourself? You don’t have to be so tough on yourself either, Kitagawa-san. So calm down.” said Isamu softly and consolingly to Yusuke.

“……… My apologies, Isamu-san. It seems I got somewhat carried away there. But……… I simply cannot accept this lack of purpose in my work. That is why I am so upset with my own indecision. Such vague ambition is, in essence, a sin of sorts……… Though I suppose allowing my young career to come to an end here would be even more sinful.” said Yusuke as he shook his head and crossed his arms. “I only wish to create a work I can be genuinely proud of………” Yusuke trailed off into brief silence, glance at Isamu and jerked his chin over at the painting. “Isamu-san. Please look over there at the “Sayuri.” Her incandescent figure, alluring gaze……… That is the meaning of pure beauty! Yet no matter how hard I try to replicate it, an elegance so sweet remains elusive to me………! Why is that, you ask? It is surely because the painter behind the work differs……… Because the soul differs………! But if my estimations are correct, the “soul” is nothing but another way to speak of the human heart. What, then, is the heart………? How does it bring forth such beauty? I must understand………! To be perfectly frank though……… I am unsure of how to do so.” sighed Yusuke as he briefly look down at his hands then glance up at Isamu. “Isamu-san……… Would you be able to provide me assistance? You and your friends have already brought profound change to my world. Hence, I believe you of all people may be able to bring me closer to the truth.”

“Of course I’ll helped you out, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“You would!? Wonderful.” said Yusuke in a joy and relief tone of voice to Isamu. “At the moment, my art teacher has yet to notice any drastic changes in my work……… But I cannot hide forever. Impurity of the heart will undoubtedly seep onto an artist’s canvas eventually.” added Yusuke as he placed his hand under his chin with a thoughtful look on his face now.

“Excuse me, you two and Morgana. All of your plates of curry and cups of coffee are done so you three may dig in now.” said Akira as he came out of the kitchen, put down their plates of curry and cups of coffee in front of them. Isamu, Morgana and Yusuke thanked Akira for the foods and drinks before they proceed to eat and drank their foods and drinks until they finish and pay for it and Yusuke stood up, bade goodnight to Isamu, Akira and Morgana and went up to the attic room for his slumber (while Sojiro-san bade goodbye to Isamu, Akira and Morgana, left Leblanc and went home).

“You know that was quite kind of you, Toudou-san. In deciding to help Kitagawa-san break out of his “slump”, encouraging him to keep on doing his artworks right after he told you of some of his “slump” problems.” said Akira.

“Yeah, I know, Kurusu-kun. Because he needs it.” said Isamu as she nodded to Akira without looking at him. “Thanks again for the curry and coffee, it was delicious, Kurusu-kun. Well then, Morgana and I will be going now and we’ll see you, Ann-chan and Ryuji-kun tomorrow.” added Isamu to Akira as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag with Morgana inside.

“W-Wait, Toudou-san!” said Akira quickly to Isamu before she and Morgana leave Leblanc.

“Hm? What is it, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu as she glance in confusion at Akira.

“Well……… It’s already dark now so I was wondering if I could walk with you to the station? Just to be safe.” replied Akira as he scratch the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

“Oh……… Well, you do have a point. Alright then, Kurusu-kun and thank you.” said Isamu gratefully to Akira.

“Yeah, sure and you can stop calling me “Kurusu-kun”, Toudou-san. You can call me by my first name now.” said Akira.

“Is that so? Alright then, Akira-kun. Then I guess you can do the same for me too.” said Isamu as she smiled softly at Akira.

“Alright, Isamu-san.” said Akira as he felt his heart flutter a little at her smiling at him (while Morgana rolled his eyes and mentally groaned in dismay at them both). “Just wait for a few seconds, Isamu-san. I’ll be done soon.” added Akira as he take off and put his apron down on the counter before he left Leblanc with both Isamu and Morgana, walked down toward and into the station and they waited for the next train to arrive with the other passengers. Once the train came and stopped in the station, Akira, Isamu and Morgana bade farewell to each other before Akira watched them got into the train with the other passengers, closed it’s doors and left the station and Akira turned around and went home.

XXXX

**In Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu and Morgana came back, they greeted Naoya before they went upstairs to her room and Isamu put down her bag and Morgana on the table, take a bath and change into her pajamas before she heard her phone vibrating in her bag and she take it out to read the messages.

RS: _So I checked online, and people are talking about it all over. Now, in my expert opinion, Iida of Class 2-D is guilty._

IT: _Who’s Iida and why is he guilty?_

AT: _You don’t know why Iida-kun is, Isamu-chan. He’s one of our classmates. And Isamu-chan’s got a point, Ryuji. What is he guilty of? Start from the beginning._

RS: _Supposedly he’s been spending money left and right recently. Said it’s because of some great part-time job he got._

AK: _“Great part-time job” huh?” Sounds very suspicious._

YK: _I see. That may very well be worth looking into._

RS: _Right? Can you and Toudou try asking him about it, Ann? I’m pretty sure he’d dropped his cautious feeling and spill out if it was you and her together._

IT: _I guess we’ll give it a try, Sakamoto-kun._

AT: _Yeah, we will. Though, I’ve rarely talked to Iida-kun before……… I’ll be counting on you to back me up if something happens, Isamu-chan._

IT: _Of course I will, Ann-chan._

AT: _Thanks, Isamu-chan. That’s a huge help._

RS: _I’m hoping for some great things this time from Takamaki-san’s world-class wonderful acting._

AT: _Shut it._

YK: _I hope this will get us even marginally closer to their so-called boss. I leave this Iida to you three. And I have high hopes for your acting as well, Ann._

AT: _You’re both missing the point!_

“Is it true that Iida guy’s guilty?” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu. “Well, we’ll need to dig up some dirt first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know and we will ask around and see whether this Iida-san is guilty or not, Morgana.” said Isamu before she turned off and put her phone on the table, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	93. Chapter 93

**The next day, in the train………**

“Ah, we were able to grab a seat today! Why don’t you read the book you bring with you until we get there, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana from within Isamu’s bag.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she took out her “Lord Of The Ring, The Two Towers” book from her bag, opened and read it until the train arrived and stopped in Aoyama-Itchome station and Isamu closed and put her book back into her bag before she stood up, left the train with the other passengers, head out of the station toward the school. As Isamu was about the entered the school, she stopped when she saw and heard 2 female students talking near some vending machines.

“……… Don’t you think all that blackmail stuff is insane? I didn’t think it had anything to do with me, but there are even victims in my class………” said the anxious-looking female student worriedly to her friend.

“Oh, I know all about that! These guys supposedly come asking if you want an easy, high-paying job……… But then if you say yes, you get dragged into some real shady stuff………” said the fast-talking female student to the anxious-looking female student. “The teachers or student council prez or vice-prez’ll do something about it though. People are getting real worried.” added the fast-talking student reassuringly to the anxious-looking student.

“Oh, are you talking about that posting? I wonder if they’re serious about it………” said the anxious-looking student with an unsure look on her face. “I heard that they both knew about Kamoshida abusing male students and sexual harassed female students……… They prolly won’t be too much help………”

“ _Could those 2 girls be talking about Niijima-san and Donovan-kun? Did they really knew and turn a blind eye to what that PE teacher did to those poor students or they didn’t knew about it and felt guilty for not knowing about it?_ ” thought Isamu in slight confusion and pity in her mind about Makoto and Rokuro as she went into the school.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the classroom………**

As Isamu, Akira and Ann were listening to the lecture of Usami-sensei, they suddenly felt their phones vibrating with messages and discreetly take them out to read the messages.

RS: _That Iida guy’s here._

AT: _I’ll try and ask him about it._

AK: _Good luck._

IT: _We’re counting on you. And we'll be close by to help you out, just in case._

AT: _Leave it to me!_

YK: _That level of motivation actually makes me a little more nervous……… In any case, let us know if you learn anything from this Iida-kun._

After they’re done in messaging each other, they quickly put their phones back into their pockets and resumed listening to Usami-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**Lunchtime, in the principal’s office.........**

“Niijima-kun, Donovan-kun, what is going on here!? Apparently the damage done by this so-called mafia has even reached our student body!” said Principal Kobayakawa anxiously and worriedly to both Makoto and Rokuro.

“Well………” said Makoto as she look away.

“Only now you’re acting all anxious and worry about it, principal? Didn’t we told you about it a few days ago and instead you told us to focus more on finding out who the Phantom Thieves are!” snapped Rokuro as he glared at Principal Kobayakawa.

“Yes, that’s true, I did, Donovan-kun. I thought this absurdity was nothing but a joke!” said Principal Kobayakawa as he closed his eyes and grabbed his head with a frustrated look on his face. “Not only are there victims, there are even rumors that some are involved with such crimes……… I’ve even received inquiries from their guardians. Why is this happening………?”

“Unfortunately, we do not have the answer to that………” said Makoto while Rokuro scoffed and rolled his eyes at Principal Kobayakawa.

“This is the greatest disgrace in the history of this academy……… If it were to be discovered………” said Principal Kobayakawa worriedly to himself before he lowered his hands from his head and glance sternly at both Makoto and Rokuro. “This is a vital issue for the student council! Did I not ask you two to resolve it!?” snapped Principal Kobayakawa sternly to them.

“Why you………” said Rokuro as he glared even more darkly at Principal Kobayakawa.

“We’re……… doing the best we can.” said Makoto.

“A-And I can trust you two!? You two must do something about this at once!” said Principal Kobayakawa anxiously to them now. “You two are the only ones who’s reliable around here……… Don’t let me down………” added Principal Kobayakawa in a slightly pleading tone of voice to them (which make Makoto had a sad and frustrated look on her face while Rokuro continue to glared at him). “From what I’ve heard, even the other students are starting to be dissatisfied with you two. At this rate, you two and I will lose our roles in this school. Do you two understand?” said Principal Kobayakawa sternly to them.

“We do. Please, just give us a little more time………” sighed Makoto before she and Rokuro turned and left the office.

XXXX

**Afternoon, in the classroom………**

“Before I realised it, we’re halfway through June. It’s the only month of the year with no holidays, and it’s filled with rain-truly a season of hell.” said Hiruta-sensei to the students. “I’m exaggerating, you say? Haha, you’re all just ignorant……… After all, what’s falling from the sky is acid rain that can melt metal. Toudou-san. Let’s test your knowledge and imagination.” said Hiruta-sensei as he glance at Isamu and called out to her (which make her glance at Hiruta-sensei).

“What would happen if you keep washing your hair with water that’s contaminated with metal?” asked Hiruta-sensei.

“It’d change color.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right, Toudou-san.” said Hiruta-sensei as he softly clapped in approval at her. “By the way, your hair will turn green if the metal is copper or red if it’s rust. However, acid rain can’t melt gold or silver. If you want to dye your hair gold, your bronze coins. Thinking you could save money by skipping a visit to the hair salon?……… It seems you still don’t understand the horror of acid rain.” added Hiruta-sensei quite seriously to the students (while the same 2 students were surprised that Isamu knew the answer and Morgana complimented her).

“London once had acid rain on the level of stomach acid. More than 4 thousand people died. Perhaps one day such a deathly rain will fall on Japan……… My heart too, is overcast, just like the rain that falls on the city……… Oh rain!” said Hiruta-sensei slightly dramatically to the students (which make Isamu, Akira, Ann and Morgana rolled their eyes and mentally groan at his drama act).

“………I’m tired of thinking up witty comments, Lady Isamu.” whisper Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“Uh huh.” whisper Isamu back to Morgana.

XXXX

**After school………**

After the class end for the day, Isamu, Morgana, Akira, Ann and Ryuji spend the next few minutes going around the school in search of Iida-kun. Mishima-kun helped them by telling them where Iida is and they thanked him for it before they head toward the library and saw Iida with his friend named Nishiyama-kun (while the other students start whispering nervously to each other about Isamu when they saw her) and they quietly and discreetly talk to them both about the rumors of them having and doing easy part-time jobs, which surprises them before they reluctantly told them that they got the jobs from some random guys who approach them in the Central Street of Shibuya.

After Isamu and her friends got some information about the jobs from both Iida and Nishiyama-kun, they thanked them before they left the library and Isamu called and told Yusuke (while the others listen closely) about what Iida and Nishiyama-kun just told them and Yusuke told her and the others about what he asked and knew from his fellow classmates in Kosei High, which is the same information that Iida and Nishiyama-kun just told them in the library before Isamu thanked Yusuke for the information, bade farewell to him and hung up her phone.

“So that means this part-time job is somehow crime-related……… It takes ten minutes, is good for people who don’t stand out, and involves a small envelope. Does that ring any bells to you all? It’s something the mafia would definitely be up to.” said Morgana grimly to them.

“Could it be dirty money?” said Ryuji.

“Seriously, Ryuji?” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“I think it’s drugs.” said Isamu.

“Like illegal drugs………?” said Morgana in a shock tone of voice to Isamu.

“I think you might be right, Isamu-san. They might be making Iida and Nishiyama smuggle drugs for them. That’s one of the easy yet dangerous things that fits inside a small envelope, and you can get arrested just for having it in your possession………” said Akira grimly to Isamu.

“ _This is starting to get even more dangerous than we think………_ ” thought Isamu concernly in her mind before she felt her phone vibrating with messages and saw that it’s from Mishima.

YM: _Hey, Toudou-san. Did you meet either Iida or Nishiyama?_

IT: _Yes, I did, Mishima-kun. And they told us a few things about how they got the job from some random guys in the Central Street of Shibuya and what is it they do._

YM: _So you knew about it already, huh? Can you believe that they told you to do an insane job like trafficking drugs? And in broad daylight, too………_

IT: _Yeah, you’re right. It is a dangerous job to accept from some random guys in broad daylight. I think you should avoid going to Shibuya for a while, just to be safe, Mishima-kun._

YM: _You’re right, Toudou-san. I’ll avoid going to Shibuya until it’s safe._

IT: _Good._

After Isamu’s done in messaging with Mishima, she discussed with Morgana, Akira, Ann and Ryuji for the next few minutes about the guys who targeted high school students to do the trafficking drugs business in daylight instead of night-time (since there’ll be policemen patrolling Central Street at night) before they stop discussing and decided that they’ll head to the Central Street together tomorrow to search for those random guys before they bade farewell to each other, left the school and head homes.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana. How was both of your day today in Shujin? Did you two and your friends find out any more information about the mafia guys?” asked Naoya concernly to them both.

“Yes, we did, uncle. We ask and heard from 2 guys in class 2-D, Iida and Nishiyama-kun that they met some random guys in Shibuya who told them about an easy part-time job that they can do which turns out to be smuggling drugs sealed in envelopes.” replied Isamu grimly to Naoya.

“Smuggling drugs sealed in envelopes, huh? As expected from a typical and dangerous mafia group.” said Naoya with a dark look on his face. “This proposition that Niijima and Donovan presented to you, Morgana and your friends is getting dangerous. I think it’s best if you………” said Naoya concernly to both Isamu and Morgana.

“Yes, we know it’s dangerous but we can’t back out now, uncle Naoya. Remember that they’ve some evidence of us as Phantom Thieves and even if they don’t, there’s no way that I or my friends will turn a blind eye to those who preyed upon the weak.” said Isamu reassuringly to Naoya, cutting off his words.

“………Fine then, Isamu. Just be careful, okay?” sighed Naoya.

“Yeah, I know, uncle Naoya.” said Isamu even more reassuringly to Naoya before she grabbed her bag and Morgana, went up to her room and she received some more messages from her phone and she read them.

AT: _We have to find them tomorrow for sure. This is the only lead we have right now._

YK: _Yes. It is highly likely that this part-time solicitor is somehow related to the mafia. If we tail him, he could lead us straight back to his boss._

RS: _He talked to Iida and Nishiyama over at Central street, right?_

YK: _Indeed, it seems that is where our target waits. But then……… who should be the one to go?_

IT: _I’ll be the one to go there._

AK: _What? No, it’s too dangerous for you to go there alone, Isamu-san! I’ll go with you too!_

RS: _Akira’s right, Toudou. He should go with you tomorrow as a best idea scenario. Since Ann’d would probably stand out too much._

AT: _I’ll take that as a compliment._

YK: _I have no objections. We’ll leave this to you and Kurusu-kun then, Isamu-san. Tricking people and using that as blackmail……… These bastards are true cowards._

AT: _It’s kinda scary to think people like that are all around us in this city………_

RS: _Well guys, we gotta brace ourselves. We’re up against a serious criminal here._

IT: _Yeah, I agreed with Ryuji-kun. See you all tomorrow and thanks for accompanying me to find them tomorrow, Akira-kun._

AK: _No problem, Isamu-san._

After Isamu’s done in messaging with her friends, she turn off and put her phone on the table, take a bath and put on her pajamas before she and Morgana fell asleep.


	94. Chapter 94

**The next day, in the train………**

“Ugh……… it’s so stuffy in this bag………” whisper Morgana to Isamu as he wiggled around in her bag.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana. But be quiet, will you?” Isamu whisper back to Morgana before she glance up at the monitor hanging on the ceiling above her and the other passengers.

“ _Now for today’s Train News. Today’s headlines are……… “Shady Drug Deals in Shibuya!” Is the same organization behind both this and the extortions? Alongside the phishing scams that have been on the rise, this may be their source of funding. Next, “Restaurant Factory Fire!” A worker from the restaurant giant Haneruya was arrested for arson. Though he admits to the charges, he claims to not know why he did it. This industry is raising eyebrows.”_ said the female newscaster from the monitor.

“ _The worker admits to the charges but claims to not know why he did it? Yet another case of one more person going through the psychotic breakdown cases._ ” thought Isamu with a grim look on her face.

“Oh, something weird happened in food service before, right? Some employee cooking naked……… With all these extortion and scams……… this world’s really messed up.” said Morgana as he glance up at Isamu from inside her bag. Isamu briefly glance down and nodded to Morgana before the train arrived and stopped in Aoyama-Itchome station and both Isamu and Morgana got off the train with the other passengers, left the station and Isamu walked toward the school with the other students before she heard 2 guys talking and walking in front of her.

“I saw Niijima and Donovan arguing with the principal about the mafia or……… something yesterday. What was that all about?” asked the excited-looking student to his friend walking beside him.

“I hear that her older sister’s involved with the investigation. Maybe she’s just trying to play detective and maybe Donovan’s helping her out too.” replied the disheartened student as he glance at the excited-looking student.

“Are you kidding me? I can’t handle a student council president with no focus and a vice-president who goes along with what she do. They and the principal can get lost for all I care.” said the excited-looking student in a disdain tone of voice.

“ _Niijima-san and Donovan-kun were arguing with the principal yesterday? And Niijima-san’s older sister is involved with the investigation about the mafia?_ ” thought Isamu with a frown and worry look on her face.

XXXX

**Several hours later, after school………**

Soon after class ends for the day, both Isamu and Morgana met and join up with Akira, Ann and Ryuji before they left the school together, went to the station, take the train to Shibuya and they waited for Yusuke in the station’s walkway. After a few minutes, Yusuke came and joined them.

“Mkay, we’re all here.” said Ryuji.

“There sure are a lot of high schoolers during the day. They must be targeting them somehow.” said Ann as she look at the other high school students walking and talking around them with a worry look on her face.

“It will be quite difficult to figure out how given the number of people around though.” said Yusuke.

“We have to do this. We’ve to stop them somehow.” said Isamu firmly to them.

“Right! We’re gonna grab ‘em by the tail!” said Ryuji as he grinned widely at Isamu.

“As we discussed yesterday, you and Akira should go to Central Street, Isamu-chan. Be careful though, both of you.” said Ann concernly to both Isamu and Akira.

“Of course, Ann.” said Akira as he and Isamu nodded to Ann.

“Sweet, let’s get goin’! Lemme know if you find any shady people!” said Ryuji determinedly to them as he rolled his shoulders a little and they all glance and nodded to him before they split up and left the walkway to begin searching for the mafia guys. After Isamu, Akira and Morgana split up from Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke and spend almost an hour searching for the mafia guys, they were unable to find any of them among the crowds in Central Square but they did managed to find both Makoto and Rokuro standing and talking together in one of the back alley near a gym shop.

“Hello. If it isn’t Kurusu-kun and Toudou-san.” said Rokuro as he noticed them both out of the corner of his eye before he and Makoto turned to glance at them.

“So, how goes both of yours and your friends investigation today? Have you two or the others made any progress toward finding the boss?” asked Makoto politely to them both.

“……… So far so good, Niijima-san.” replied Isamu coolly to Makoto.

“I see……… That’s good to hear.” said Makoto slightly more politely to Isamu.

“Hey, you three got some time? I have a great job for you three.” said an unfamiliar guy’s voice suddenly to them and they turned and saw a short, light brown-haired guy wearing a short sleeve black and white button-up shirt, long black trousers and black shoes and with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face slowly approaching and stopping in front of them. “It’s real easy. Guess you three could call it a delivery job.” added the guy to them.

“A great and easy delivery job, huh?” said Rokuro as he smiled satisfactorily.

“It seems we didn’t have to look very hard in the end.” said Makoto, smiling as well.

“You’re all high schoolers, yeah? Don’t you want something more than just the meager allowances that your parents gave you?” asked the guy casually to them.

“………By delivery, do you mean that of suspicious materials?” asked Makoto.

“Heh, you’re a funny girl. So how ‘bout it, you three?” said the guy as he ignored her question and glance at Akira, Makoto and Rokuro.

“Excuse me but aren’t you gonna ask me too since I’m with them?” asked Isamu as she pointed at herself.

“Are you serious, girl? Someone as pretty as you and with such bright red hair? Sorry but someone like you stand out too much.” replied the guy as he glance and grinned in mock polite at Isamu before he glance back at Akira, Makoto and Rokuro. “So how about it, you three?”

“So you won’t answer my question? Then I was right………” said Makoto coolly to the guy, who raised his brow at her before he walked up and stopped in front of her (which make Rokuro scowled at him).

“What’s up with you anyways? Why’re you asking all these questions, huh?” asked the guy sternly and suspiciously to Makoto.

“Violence is not always the answer, Niijima-san, mister.” said Isamu calmly to Makoto and the guy before the guy could do something bad to Makoto.

“Oh………” said Makoto as she glance in surprise at Isamu.

“………It was all a joke. Why would I get worked up over some dumb kids? Anyways, I can’t hang. Seeya!” said the guy as he shake his head and take a few steps back.

“Hold on just a second, mister.” said Rokuro to the guy before he could walked away.

“Y-yeah, that’s right.” said Makoto as she tucked some of her hair behind her left ear. “If you don’t want to deal with us, we could always go see your boss ourselves.”

“You’re really gonna say that, knowing who he is?” scoffed the guy as he shake his head in disbelief at what Makoto just said. “Heh, no way I believe that. Welp, I’m outta here. You guys and girls are starting to annoy me.” added the guy before he turned and walked away from them and blend swiftly into the crowd.

“I’m pretty sure he’s part of the mafia we’re looking for.” said Makoto as she glance sternly at both Isamu and Akira.

“You might be right, Niijima-san. But what you and Donovan-kun just spoke and did to the guy is quite reckless.” said Isamu in a disapproving tone of voice to Makoto and Rokuro.

“Yeah? So what if it’s reckless, Toudou-san?” said Rokuro as he crossed his arms and scowled at Isamu.

“It’s better than having no lead.” added Makoto sternly to Isamu.

“Alright, let’s all calm down now and go after him to see if he’s really one of the mafia guys that we’re looking for.” said Akira calmly to them, trying and succeeding in cooling down the rising tension among them.

“But still, we don’t have any proof though. I tried to trick him into saying something, but he dodged all the traps I was laying down.” said Makoto as she briefly glance away from them with a thoughtful look on her face before she glance back at them. “By the way………Thanks for standing up for me and for calming us and the guy down before it got worse, Toudou-san, Kurusu-kun. We’re going to go now.” added Makoto politely to both Isamu and Akira before she and Rokuro turned and walked away from them.

“That boss seems tricky……… It looks like he’s taught his subordinates well too. No wonder the police are having trouble catching him.” said Morgana grimly to both Isamu and Akira as he popped out of Isamu’s bag after both Makoto and Rokuro walked away from them.

“Yeah, that’s true, Morgana.” said Akira as he nodded in grim agreement to Morgana.

"Anyway, you were quite the brave girl, Lady Isamu. You didn’t back down at all against that hooligan and you helped protected her a little from the guy.” said Morgana proudly to Isamu.

“Thanks, Morgana. But I’m not the only one who helped though. Akira-kun also helped in trying to calm us down as we started arguing after the guy walked away and he succeeded.” said Isamu in slight embarrassment to Morgana.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Isamu-san.” said Akira in slight embarrassment to Isamu (who glance and gave him a small smile).

“Though we still didn’t end up with any new information……… Let’s stop for today.” said Morgana in a disappointed tone of voice to both Isamu and Akira before they felt their phones vibrating with messages and they take out their phones to see the messages.

RS: _How about it? Wanna meet up?_

IT: _Let’s do it._

AT: _Do you think it’s safe though? We did ask tons of people, so there’s a chance we’re getting followed._

AK: _Ann’s right, you guys._

YK: _Agreed. Just to be safe, we should refrain from doing anything to make ourselves stand out. The sun will be setting soon, so let us disband for today and report on our findings tomorrow._

AT: _Why don’t we all meet at karaoke tomorrow? We can talk in private, and it’ll be cheap after school._

YK: _Ah, that must be what they call hustle hour._

RS: _Dude, it’s muscle hour. Wait, is that wrong too?_

AT: _Um, hello? It’s happy hour. Muscle hour just sounds sweaty……… Anyway, see you guys at karaoke tomorrow._

IT: _Yeah, see you guys tomorrow._

After both Isamu and Akira are done in messaging with their friends, they bade farewell to each other before they split up and head home.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu got back, greeted her uncle and went up and into her room, her phone started ringing and she take it out and saw an unknown number on it.

“It’s an unknown number. I wonder who could it be?” said Morgana suspiciously to Isamu before she accepts the call and placed it next to her ear.

“Hello, who is it?” said Isamu.

“ _Hello, Toudou-san? This is Niijima, Makoto Niijima……… Thanks, for earlier._ ” said Makoto’s voice politely to her from her phone.

“How’d you get my number, Niijima-san?” asked Isamu in a surprise and slight anger tone of voice to Makoto.

“ _……… Well, I asked Rokuro to get a hold of your number from the school records and hand it to me. I realize that it’s without your permission so I’m apologizing after the fact, but……… It just didn’t feel right, keeping it from you, so……… That’s all. Bye._ ” said Makoto apologetically to Isamu before she promptly hung up on her, leaving Isamu to stared at her silent phone with a confused look on her face now.

“Who is it, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana.

“It’s Niijima-san, Morgana. Somehow she asked Donovan-kun to dug up my number and gave it to her.” replied Isamu with a scowl look on her face now.

“What? She did? What’s up with her?” said Morgana, scowling as well.

“I don’t know, Morgana. Let’s just go to sleep and discuss more with the others at the karaoke place tomorrow.” sighed Isamu as she turned off and put her phone down on the table, pick up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek of Jester and Spade's Christmas date.

**In the attic of Leblanc.........**

“Jester, may I have the honor of this dance?” asked Akira as he bowed and hold out his hand at Isamu (since the radio in the room started playing a soft Christmas song).

“Of course you may, Spade.” replied Isamu as she smiled at him while placing her hand in his.

Akira smiled back at Isamu as he closed his hand around hers, slowly bring her up from the couch and toward the middle of the attic room before she placed her other hand on his shoulder while his other hand went around her back and they started to dance, turn and step around the room in time to the music.

“You know, I’m quite surprised that you knew how to dance, Akira. I thought that you only knew how to cooked good foods.” said Isamu.

“You wound me, Isamu. Of course I want to learn how to dance besides cooking to impress you.” teased Akira with a feign wounded look on his face as he move her away then pull her back.

“I-Is that so? Then I guess I’m quite glad to see and know that you’re quite the fast learner, Akira.” said Isamu as her face turned as red as her hair in embarrassment.

“Why, thank you for the compliment, Isamu. It means a lot to me.” said Akira with a smirk on his face while the song on the radio started to pick up it’s tempo to signal that it’s about to end.

Before Isamu could say anything more, Akira smirk even more before he suddenly moves them around in a circle, raised her hand and spins her not once, not twice, but thrice then he stops, dip her down in his arms and briefly leaned forward close enough for their noses to touch before he bring them standing back up just as the song ends.

“Oh my goodness, that was………” gasped Isamu as she felt her heart hammer inside her after their dance end.

“Amazing? Wonderful or too much?” asked Akira.

“If I have to choose, I would probably choose……… amazing. Thank you for the dance, Akira.” replied Isamu as she gave him another smile.

“You’re welcome and I’m glad that you enjoy the dance, Isamu.” said Akira as he smiled back at her before he slowly leaned forward again to press his lips softly against hers then he pull back to press another kiss on her scarred left eye. “I love you, Isamu Toudou.” added Akira softly to her as he pull back to glance happily at her then he enbraced her.

“I know and I love you too, Akira Kurusu.” said Isamu before she kissed his cheek then enbraced him back, savoring the moment with him before she leave with Sae-san tomorrow.


	96. Chapter 96

**The next day, in the station………**

“Nice to see you again, Isa.” said Goro as he noticed Isamu standing by herself in the subway station, approach and stopped near her with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too, Goro.” said Isamu as she turned and glance and smiled back at Goro.

“But my, what murky weather we’re having today, isn’t it, Isa?” sighed Goro in disappointment to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Goro.” said Isamu in agreement to him.

“Speaking of murky……… there haven’t been any new developments in the phantom thief incidents. If they go so far as using calling cards to get attention, I doubt Madarame’s case will be the last. What kind of target will they choose next? What do you think, Isa?” asked Goro thoughtfully to Isamu (who raised a brow at him).

“What do I think, you asked? I think they’ll choose a criminal, Goro.” replied Isamu coolly to Goro.

“The Phantom Thieves only target criminals, huh……… Is that what you think and is it really true?” said Goro as his smile slowly dimmed down. “Supposing they’re who you think they are, there are plenty of villains in the world. How do they choose who to go after………?” added Goro as he look down with a slight sad look on his face.

“That’s, well………” said Isamu before she trailed off into silence.

“………Oh, sorry, Isa. I’m getting lost in my own head……… I have to stay on top of any Phantom Thieves activity due to what I said on the air. If you hear any rumors at school, I hope you can let me know.” said Goro as he glance up at Isamu.

“Yeah, of course. Oh, your tie’s a little crooked, Goro. Let me fix it.” said Isamu as she noticed his crooked tie and helped straighten it. “There, all done.” added Isamu as she gave him another smile.

“Thanks, Isa. Well then, I’ll be going now, see you.” said Goro before he walked away from her.

“ _Yeah, see you, Goro._ ” thought Isamu as she watched him leave before the train arrived and both she and Morgana went into the train with the other passengers.

XXXX

**Several hours later, after school and inside a karaoke room………**

“For real!? We didn’t get anything!?” complained Ryuji in a frustrated tone of voice to the others as they sat on one of the plush couches inside a karaoke room with a some glasses of soft drinks and 2 plates of chicken karaage and fries on the table in front of them before they glance and winced from the horrible singing of another person through the wall of another karaoke room beside them.

“God, they suck………” said Ann as she glared at the wall where the horrible singing is coming from.

“I agreed, Ann-chan. Whoever is singing in the room next to ours is a terrible singer.” said Isamu as she winced again when the person sing a bit louder.

“Man, we’re goin’ nowhere with this………” sighed Ryuji as he glance at them. “Hey, can’t we ask Miss President and Mister Vice-President to change it up?”

“You mean……… change our target?” said Ann as she glance in surprise at Ryuji.

“Do you really think both of them would change it up just because we asked them to, Ryuji?” said Akira in a disbelief tone of voice to Ryuji.

“We just gotta show our justice to satisfy them both, right?” suggested Ryuji as he nodded dejectedly to both Akira and Ann. “There are tons of shitty adults in this world. It’s not like it matters who we’re goin’ after. They say that what they did is for the students, but I bet it’s just so they can go brag about it on college apps.”

“No way, that’s out of the question, Ryuji-kun. We’re not going to target another corrupted adult and leave the one that we’re currently looking around for due to them telling us to do it just to show our justice to satisfy them both. That’s not fair to those who’s been coerced or threaten to smuggle drugs and had their money stolen by them and suffered the consequence of what they did later on.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji for suggesting it.

“Isamu-chan’s right, Ryuji! We can’t just accept that! It doesn’t matter who the target came from anymore.” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji as well.

“R-Right, sorry………” said Ryuji as he look down in guilt.

“They’re both right. We want to give courage to the weak. Isn’t this the perfect target to accomplish that goal?” said Yusuke as he nodded in agreement with both Isamu and Ann.

“Exactly, Kitagawa-san………” said Isamu before she grimaced and trailed off into silence when the terrible singing from the next room got even louder.

“My god, when will that person stop his or her horrible singing!” snapped Akira as he winced and covered his ears.

“Whoever it is really have no talent………” said Yusuke as he furrowed his brows.

“I never thought it’d be this noisy if you weren’t singin’………” sighed Ryuji as he briefly scratched his chest a little. “Anyways, I’m sure we’ll shut Akechi up if we pull this off, but-”

“That’s exactly why we should do it.” said Yusuke with an annoy look on his face (which make Isamu briefly had a sad look on her face).

“It all comes down to intel in the end………” said Morgana before he glance up at all of them. “If we don’t start finding tips on that front, we’ll never get any further than this………” added Morgana firmly to them.

“There has to be someone who has what we need.” said Yusuke.

“ _Hm, someone who has the intel that we need right now? Who could it……… Oh, that’s right, I remember now! That journalist named Ohya-san who came and talk to us outside Madarame’s shack back then._ ” thought Isamu with a realization look on her face.

“What is it, Isamu-san? Have you suddenly thought of someone that can help us?” asked Akira as he noticed the realization look on her face.

“Yes, I just did, Akira-kun. Do you guys remember that journalist woman named Ohya-san who approach and talk to us outside Madarame’s shack?” said Isamu as she glance at all of them.

“Hey, you’re right, Isamu-san! I remember now.” said Akira as he remember the journalist woman.

“Oh yeaahhh. I completely forgot about her!” said Ryuji with a surprise look on his face before he glance at Isamu. “Didn’t she give you her card, Toudou?” asked Ryuji.

“Yeah, she did, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu as she rummaged in her bag for the card, found it, take it out and she and her friends stared at it and saw that the card only had the words “Ichiko Ohya of Maiasa Newspaper” written on it.

“………This is for a rather major publication.” said Yusuke.

“You think we can trust her?” said Ryuji unsurely.

“There’s no other way.” said Morgana.

“OK, let’s contact her.” said Ann.

“Here goes nothing, everyone.” said Isamu as she began writing a message to Ohya-san to ask a favor from her while Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke ate and drank their foods and drinks and Ann stood up to pick up the phone that hangs on the wall in their room that suddenly started ringing.

“Oh, yes. Thank you………” said Ann to the person on the other side of the phone before she covered the receiver with her hand and turned to glance at them. “He says our time’s up. Should we extend it?” asked Ann.

“No, tell him it’s fine, Ann.” replied Akira.

“Akira’s right. Happy hour’s over, yeah? C’mon, let’s just go.” said Ryuji as he shake his head.

“How wasteful!” said Yusuke with a shock look on his face before he quickly downed the rest of his drink, only to end up coughing a little when he finish his drink too fast, which make them sweatdropped a little while Isamu’s done writing and sending the message to Ohya-san and put her phone and the card back into her bag.

“It’s done, everyone. But she hasn’t reply back yet so either she’s busy or she’s sleeping right now.” said Isamu.

“Guess we just gotta wait for that journalist woman to email us back. Let us know ASAP when she responds! Got it, Toudou?” said Ryuji firmly to Isamu.

“Yes, of course, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji.

“Well then, let’s all go home now.” said Akira before they all grabbed their bags (and Morgana, in Isamu’s case), stood up and left the karaoke building, take the train and bade farewell to each other before they split up and head home.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside an apartment………**

“I received a call from your school today, Makoto. They were asking if you’ve made any lifestyles changes recently.” said Sae as she stopped typing and doing her work on her laptop in the dining room and glance at Makoto, who stopped and glance at her after she came back from school and bade farewell to Rokuro.

“Huh………?” said Makoto with a confused look on her face.

“I gave them a suitable enough answer, but……… is there some kind of issue at school?” asked Sae as she pinched the bridge of her nose with a slight exasperated look on her face.

“No……… It’s nothing. I’m sorry to worry you.” replied Makoto sadly to Sae, not wanting to tell her about the task that the principal told her and Rokuro to do.

Sae sigh as she turned off and closed her laptop before she stood up, turned and walked toward Makoto. “………You’ve been coming home late these days. I doubt you would do such a thing, but try to avoid wandering around Shibuya late at night. Same goes for your boyfriend, Rokuro.” said Sae concernly to Makoto as she stopped in front of her.

“Uh, may I ask why, sis?” asked Makoto.

“I’ve heard stories of girls your age throwing their lives away out there.” replied Sae as she crossed her arms. “They got involved in criminal acts and were blackmailed into working at illegal sex establishments………”

“……… I’ve heard rumors about that as well. Students have been mentioning it at school.” said Makoto with a bitter frown look on her face.

“………These aren’t mere rumors. I know of a few such cases.” said Sae slightly firmly to Makoto as she uncrossed her arms. “Well, it should be nothing for you to worry about. Just concentrate on your studies for now.” added Sae to Makoto before she turned and walked away from her and out of their apartment.

“They’re unforgivable………!” said Makoto to herself as she angrily think about what the mafia people did to other people in Shibuya after Sae left the apartment.


	97. Chapter 97

**The next day, in the classroom………**

As Isamu, Akira and Ann were listening to the lecture of Kawakami-sensei, they suddenly felt their phones vibrating with messages and discreetly take them out to read the messages.

RS: _Yo, did that reporter get in touch with you yet, Toudou?_

YK: _We only just emailed her yesterday. Why are you in such a hurry, Ryuji?_

AK: _Yeah, don’t be so hasty, Ryuji._

RS: _Get off my back, you two! I’ve been looking for info, but I can’t find a damn thing……… We only got 2 weeks left, man. Duh, we’re in a hurry._

YK: _To be more precise, it’s ten days._

RS: _We ain’t gonna have much time, even if we start right after she responds._

AT: _Looks like this battle will have to be a quick one then._

YK: _We must also consider what we do in case she fails to respond to Isamu-san entirely._

AT: _Hey, don’t jinx this!_

YK: _I am merely discussing all the possible outcomes._

AK: _How blunt you are, Kitagawa-san._

RS: _Ain’t you nervous about this?_

YK: _Nervousness will not help us solve anything at this point. Were that the solution to our problem, I would be much quicker to turn to panic._

AT: _Wow, he’s like some kind of philosopher………_

IT: _No kidding._

RS: _I think he’s just an idiot………_

After Isamu and her friends are done in messaging with each other, they stopped and put their phones back into their pockets before they resumed in listening to their teacher lectures.

XXXX

**After school, in the student council room………**

“Niijima-senpai, Donovan-senpai……… Aren’t you two going to help me? You two promised me that you two will keep it a secret, but rumors have started getting out………” said Iida nervously and a bit fearfully to both Makoto and Rokuro inside the student council room. “Wait! You two didn’t leak that information, is it!?” demanded Iida.

“What!? Of course we wouldn’t do that, Iida!” said Rokuro as he shake his head.

“He’s right, Iida-kun, calm down……… They’re still targeting you?” asked Makoto in surprise and concern to Iida.

“Yes. And now even that criminal record girl found out and knew about it. She might try and threaten me too……… Why is this happening to me………? I can’t afford to keep paying………” replied Iida even more fearfully to both Makoto and Rokuro.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay, Iida.” said Rokuro reassuringly to Iida.

“………We’ve found some clues regarding your incident. We just need you to wait a bit longer.” added Makoto reassuringly to him as well.

“You two are really gonna help………? Everyone thinks that you two are doing it to obtain letters of recommendations………” said Iida.

“No, we don’t, Iida.” said Rokuro as he shake his head again.

“That’s not true. Our goals here is to protect the students of this school………” said Makoto.

“Then please……… please hurry………” pleaded Iida.

“………We know and we will, Iida………” said Rokuro while Makoto look down at her feet with a sad and frustrated look on her face.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the classroom………**

After class end for the day and Isamu packed her school stuffs and Morgana into her bag, she received a text from Yusuke asking her to meet up with him in Shibuya station and both she and Morgana left the school and head toward Shibuya station, went down the stairs into the underground passage, look around and spotted him standing/leaning against a wall while he watched people walking past him.

“Hey, Yusuke-kun.” greeted Isamu as she approach and stopped in front of him.

“Ah, hello, Isamu-san and Morgana-san. Thank you for coming to meet me.” Yusuke greeted back as he nodded to them. “This station is always full of people. It serves as the perfect spot for people watching. Do you remember how I mentioned my need to understand the heart, Isamu-san?” asked Yusuke.

“Yes, I remember.” Replied Isamu with a nod of her head.

“Well, I am having a hard time grasping it. How will I be able to reach the truth of pure beauty………? Isamu-san, What should I paint to capture the contents of the heart?” said Yusuke with a frown look on his face.

“ _Something he can paint to capture the contents of the heart?_ ” thought Isamu to herself as she grasped her chin in thinking for a short while before she thought of one. “How about Mementos?”

“Ah, I see………! Mementos! The abyss of the subconciousness of people!” gasped Yusuke with a surprise then awed look on his face at her words. “The desire that emanates from that place is the root of humanity! Incredible! You honestly have a unique perspective on things. With that destination in mind, let us make haste!” added Yusuke as he smiled widely at her.

“W-What? Now?” sputter Isamu in surprise to Yusuke.

“Of course, Isamu-san! There’s no time like the present and I must capture that inspiration before it slips from my grasp!” said Yusuke quite excitedly to Isamu and Morgana as he take out his phone, activated the Meta-Nav and they’re instantly transported straight into Mementos.

XXXX

**Somewhere inside Mementos………**

“This distorted realm, teeming with Shadows……… The physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart………” murmured Fox as he look back and forth at the swirling red and black vortex around him and Jester (while Mona went off on his own to fight some Shadows to kill his boredom) and at the sketchbook in his hands (which he began drawing now). “The same thing which brought forth the beauty of the “Sayuri” can also create such morbid fabrications……… But I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating………The heart is akin to an abyss………” added Fox with a sad look on his face.

“Now, regarding the source of my slump……… I actually have an idea. In that other dimension, I saw the perversion of Madarame’s heart. At that moment, the art realm I had so much faith in was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the true ugliness of the world came to me. And from that point forward, my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation………” said Fox before he briefly trailed off into silence and slowly shake his head. “Does pure beauty truly exist………? And if so, can hands tainted by Madarame’s depravity capture it………? Considering such intense questions only served to distance me from reality. Doubt filled my mind. I struggled to find a reason to move my brush again……… And honestly……… I still have yet to discover a suitable answer.” added Fox to himself before he fell silent and resumed in drawing the realm of Mementos into his sketchbook for about half an hour while Jester fidget and glance silently at the swirling red and black vortex around them.

“………What’s the matter, Jester? Have you been overcome by an urge to paint?” asked Fox as he noticed Jester fidgeting and ceased his drawing.

“Uh, not really, Fox, just feel uneasy about this place. Are you done?” replied Jester.

“Please, do not rush me. I only need a little more time………” said Fox as he briefly stopped drawing to frown at her then he resumed his drawing. “The lingering uncertainty present in this place seems to be sharpening my senses……… I feel a revelation approaching……… Hm, yes………! Inspiration has struck………! That must be it………! Such brilliant composition! Ah, my heart races………!” added Fox quite loudly and with an enthusiastic look on his face (which make Jester sigh and shake her head at his enthusiasm) before a huge burst of red and black liquid suddenly appear in front of Fox and Jester before it disappear to reveal a group of 6 huge Slime Shadows.

“Hmph, how inelegant!” said Fox as he scowled at the group of 6 Slime Shadows.

“Were you expecting a true being of beauty or something, Fox?” said Jester sarcastically to him (which make him scowled at her as he closed and tuck his sketchbook safely in his clothes) as she take her trident out from behind her in preparation for a battle.

“You wish to carry out your distorted will, foolish Shadows? I shall cut you all down for interrupting my work………!” snapped Fox as he glared at the group of Slime Shadows while he unsheathed his katana before he and Jester charge forward, swiftly and easily defeated them with their weapons and received 1600 yen and a single blank card from them (which Jester picked up from the ground after she put her trident back behind her).

“It seems I’ve become too passionate. Those group of Shadows were either too weak or we’ve become stronger. I’m glad you were here, Jester. You have my thanks……… You’re like Theo.” said Fox as he sheathed his katana and smiled gratefully to her.

“Huh? Who are you talking about?” asked Jester in confusion to Fox.

“I was referring to Van Gogh’s brother, Theo. Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and supporter in his brother.” replied Fox.

“Oh, I see. Thanks.” said Jester as she smiled back at Fox.

“Well, there aren’t many who are willing to deal with my……… eccentricity.” said Fox before he noticed the card that Jester holds with a curious look on his face. “By the way, what’s that in your hand………? A card?” asked Fox as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, it is, Fox. It’s something that one of those Slime Shadows dropped after we defeated them moments ago.” replied Jester with a nod of her head.

“Whenever I see blank paper or card, I have the urge to draw something on them……… May I?” said Fox as he hold out his hand for the card and Jester nodded and hand it over to him and he turned away from her and began doodling on the card while chuckling, gasping and muttering a bit enthusiastically to himself until he’s done and he turned back, hold out and show what he drew on the card to Jester.

“What do you think? Not bad, wouldn’t you say? Soon enough, my slump will be a thing of-” said Fox before he got cut off by the card that he holds started glowing and turning into a Recarm skill card. “My picture……… turned into a real skill card?” added Fox with a surprise look on his face, same goes for Jester before she smirk at him.

“That’s quite an amazing skill that you just obtain, Fox. I’m sure that it’ll be useful to us in the future.” said Jester.

“Indeed……… Jester.” said Fox as he smiled and nodded before he glance at her. “Would you mind helping me further? If I can overcome this slump, I should be able to aid our group like earlier-perhaps even more so. I know……… Why don’t we act as the thieves we are and strike a deal?” suggested Fox.

“Sure, let’s do it, Fox.” said Jester as she nodded to Fox.

“It’s a deal then.” said Fox as he smiled satisfactorily to Jester before she froze again when she felt the time stopped around her and heard the same girl’s voice spoke to her in her head.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“Multiple cards were discovered among your belongings-replicas of the same design. I don’t have a clue how these cards were used, but someone proficient in the arts was close to you……… What were you having this person do!?” demanded Sae sternly to Isamu, who look away and didn’t answer her question.

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Emperor Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing that_

_Shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Jester look up and saw a red, green, purple and light blue card with the figure of a caped king standing in the middle of it appeared above Fox’s head before it fell and landed accurately onto her outstretch hand and she put the new card into her pocket as time resumed.

“We’ve done enough for today; I’ve completed a rough sketch. I’ll finish this back at the dorm. I’ll contact you once it’s done, Jester.” said Fox.

“Sure, Fox.” said Jester as she nodded to Fox before they find and get inside Mona and left Mementos.


	98. Chapter 98

**A few minutes later, inside her room………**

After both Isamu and Morgana bade farewell to Yusuke, head home and greeted Naoya and they went up and into her room, Isamu felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, take it out and saw that the journalist, Ohya-san has respond back to her, telling her that she can meet up with her in The Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku right now. Isamu then put her bag down, pick up Morgana and they sat down on the bed before she showed Ohya-san’s message to him.

“The Crossroads Bar……… This message is from that journalist, right? She wants to meet you there now………?” asked Morgana warily to Isamu.

“Looks like it, Morgana. And she even tell me that the Crossroads Bar place for us to meet up is in Shinjuku.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Morgana.

“A meetup in a bar in Shinjuku……… A nightlife district full of temptation and unsavory people. I think it’s best if I go with you, Lady Isamu. Also, you should send everyone a message to let them know what you’re up to and tell your uncle where we go later.” said Morgana concernly to Isamu.

“Yeah, of course, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded again to Morgana before she text and send messages to the others and received messages back from them soon after.

RS: _Shinjuku at night, eh?_

YK: _That sounds rather dangerous._

AK: _Of course it’s dangerous, Kitagawa._

AT: _Where should we meet up?_

RS: _Stand by, Ann. It’ll be easier to move around with less of us._

YK: _My apologies. I don’t have the money to take the train there._

AK: _That’s because you spend most of them on buying new art supplies!_

IT: _Wow. You’re quite the hardcore artist, Yusuke-kun._

RS: _Then you’re on standby too, Yusuke. Me, Akira, Morgana and Isamu will go, OK?_

IT: _Understood._

AK: _Roger that._

AT: _If you two, Morgana and Isamu’s going, I guess there’s no need to worry. We’ll leave it to you guys then._

RS: _Well, I guess that’s that. Let’s meet up in Shibuya._

AT: _Be careful, you all._

YK: _I shall be sure to save money for situations like this from now on._

“Well then, shall we be going now, Morgana?” asked Isamu as she closed and put her phone in her pocket and stood up from her bed.

“Wait, Lady Isamu. Are you going to go in your school uniform?” said Morgana in an incredulous tone of voice to Isamu. “It would be bad for you to stand out. You should change before we leave.” added Morgana firmly to Isamu.

“Oh shoot, you got a point. I’ll change my clothes now.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she grab and put Morgana inside her bag and zipped it shut (which make him meow in protest), change out of her uniform and put on long jeans, short sleeve white blouse and a long sleeve black hooded jacket over it. After she’s done in changing her clothes, Isamu let Morgana out of her bag and they left to meet up with both Akira and Ryuji.

XXXX

**In the walkway in Shibuya station………**

“You’re still in your uniform!? Why didn’t you change your clothes like Lady Isamu and Akira did!?” exclaimed Morgana in a surprise tone of voice to Ryuji after he and Isamu came into the station and went over to the walkway where both Akira and Ryuji were waiting.

“Huh? No choice. I didn’t have time to go home and change. People aren’t gonna notice anyways with this t-shirt over it.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders while Akira slowly shook his head and Isamu let out a small sigh.

“That’s not the issue!” hissed Morgana with an annoy look on his face before he sigh as well. “You’re really an idiot. I’m just saying that now neither me, Lady Isamu or Akira will be blamed when you get caught by the cops.”

“Don’t worry about it. That place ain’t so different from Shibuya.” said Ryuji as he waved away Morgana’s words. “C’mon, Toudou, Kurusu and I’ll guide you. If we’re goin’ to Shinjuku……… we should prolly hop on the JL. Just get outta this building and then the ticket gate should be on the right. It’s go time!” added Ryuji with a grin on his face before he walked past them.

“Is this really going to be OK………?” said Morgana as he sweatdropped a little.

“I don’t know, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Don’t worry, Isamu-san. If anything bad happens when we’re there, I’ll pro……… help you.” said Akira reassuringly and a bit embarrassingly to Isamu.

“O-Oh. Thanks, Akira-kun. That’s nice of you.” said Isamu as she blush a little from his words before they turned and went after Ryuji, walked down the stairs and into the station square, turned to their right into the next building before they take out their wallets and swiped them at the turnstile at the JL line and they waited and get into the train that’ll take them to Shinjuku. After a while, the train arrived and stopped in Shinjuku station and Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ryuji got off the train and walked out of the station and went toward and into the nightly place of Shinjuku, which is filled with buildings like love hotels, night bars, host clubs and a cinema and with brightly-coloured neon signs on them and with many people wearing suits, dresses and maid outfits on them.

“Whoa……… Even at night this place is bright as hell! I guess that’s Shinjuku for ya.” said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu, Akira and Morgana with a surprise look on his face.

“Stop looking around so much. You look like a tourist.” said Morgana in an exasperated tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Of course not! I-I was just tryin’ to find that place we’re lookin’ for.” stammered Ryuji, taken aback at Morgana’s words.

“ _Uh huh._ ” teased Isamu with an amused smirk on her face.

“W-Whatever, Toudou!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Isamu.

“Anyway, Crossroads Bar’s right ahead of us, isn’t it? So let’s head straight there now and meet up with Ohya-san, you guys.” said Akira.

Isamu, Morgana and Ryuji nodded to him before they make their way past the suited men and dressed women (who try to get them to enter their shops for foods, drinks or jobs or try to flirt with them, which Isamu and her friends declined and ignored completely) and the buildings deep into the center of Shinjuku until a patrolling officer noticed them and stopped them from walking onward.

“Excuse me, do you three have a moment? Are you three students? If you three are then you three shouldn’t be out this late and go home.” said the patrolling officer suspiciously to them (which make them mentally groan).

“Thanks for your concern, officer. But we just aced our difficult college tests an hour ago and now we decided to come here to celebrate in passing our tests.” said Isamu as she smiled politely to the patrolling officer.

“Yeah, my girlfriend’s right. We’re college students.” said Akira in agreement with Isamu as he placed his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to his side (which make her gasp and blush at what he said).

"Oh yeah! We’re adults, you see! So of course we wanna come to celebrate!” said Ryuji with a wide grin on his face as he go along with their lies and acts.

“Hm, is that so, you three? Wait a second……… I’ve seen the pattern on those pants before. Maybe on the news………” said the officer as he narrowed his eyes even more suspiciously at Ryuji’s school pants before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh yeah, I remember now! It was on that segment about the PE teacher who was harassing kids! Is that a Shujin school uniform………!?” added the officer as he scowled darkly at them now.

“ _Shoot!_ ” thought Isamu.

“ _Oh no._ ” thought Akira.

“………Shit.” said Ryuji.

“You kids have got to be high schoolers! Come with me now!” demanded the patrolling officer sternly as he stepped forward, ready to grab and bring them to the nearest police station.

“Shoot! This is why I said uniforms were a bad idea! Let’s run for it!” said Morgana to them before they quickly turned around and run into the crowd, away from the officer (who started chasing them) until they managed to lose him and they stopped next to a host club building and catch their breaths.

“I-Is he gone, Akira-kun?” gasped Isamu.

“Y-Yeah, he’s gone, Isamu-san. I don’t see him anywhere near us.” panted Akira.

“………How much longer until we get there?” asked Morgana with a bleak look on his face before he scowled at Ryuji. “And it’s your fault for not changing your outfit!” snapped Morgana.

“Shut it, cat! It ain’t my fault we had to deal with that detour! Our school’s gettin’ real famous!” Ryuji snapped back at Morgana.

“Will you two stop it!” snapped Isamu as she glared at them both.

Before either of them could say anything to her, a female voice suddenly called out to them and they all turned and saw a young, fair skinned, long blonde-haired, light purple-eyed woman wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a sleeveless light purple, knee-length dress over it, a black headband around her head, long dark blue stockings and white sandals on her feet sitting behind a dark purple-clothed table with some tarot cards lying on the table.

“For the blond one, I can sense impending woman troubles. Or……… perhaps it’s something else?” said the woman as she glance at Ryuji with a worry frown look on her face. “In any case, horrible disaster is coming for you! Please let me examine your future further!”

“What!? Me?” said Ryuji with a shock look on his face.

“Yes, I suggest you get your fortune told! What I say will surely come to pass!” said the woman as she nodded firmly to Ryuji.

“More of this shit………?” groaned Ryuji.

“Why don’t you let her see your future, Ryuji-kun? Maybe it’ll really happen or something.” said Isamu as she smirk at Ryuji (who scowled at her).

“Sorry, but we’re in a hurry. I don’t really believe in that stuff anyway.” said Ryuji as he shake his head at the woman.

“I see. My apologies.” said the woman sadly to him before she glance at both Isamu and Akira and gasped. “Oh, you two………!”

“Hm?” said Akira, confused.

“What about us?” asked Isamu, confused as well.

“You, I sense that you’ve something bottling up inside you that you wanted to tell to a certain someone but you’re too nervous and worry that the person might not reciprocate it. Don’t let those feelings hold you back and be brave and tell the person about it.” the woman told Akira (who look away with a worry and embarrassed look on his face) before she glance at Isamu. “And as for you, young lady, your future is caught and trapped between justice and injustice. It’s the first time I’ve seen a grim future like yours. Please, you must let me see more of your future clearly so that I can helped you, young lady!” added the woman concernly and slightly more firmly to Isamu.

“ _Come to think of it, what this woman said to you sounds very similar to what the other woman spoke to my master a few years ago in Paulownia Mall in Tatsumi Port Island before his noble sacrifice for the world._ ” said Orpheus sadly inside Isamu’s mind.

“ _I agreed._ ” said Thanatos sadly as well.

“ _Really, Orpheus, Thanatos?_ ” asked Isamu sadly to them.

“ _Yeah, really._ ” replied both Orpheus and Thanatos.

“ _Your master sounds like a great guy, hero and a savior, you two._ ” said Sonya in a consoling tone of voice to them.

“ _………Thanks, Sonya._ ” said Orpheus gratefully to Sonya.

“Sorry but we don’t have time for you to see our futures right now. Perhaps another time.” said Akira.

“……… All right, but in case any of you change your minds please come back soon. I’ll be waiting here in this spot at night. May all your fortunes be well……… And please be careful.” said the woman.

Isamu, Akira and Ryuji nodded in unison to the woman before they left and resumed in searching for the bar while avoiding and ignoring more people until they managed to find and stopped in front of the bar (whose store sign hanging on the wall of the building above them is bright pink in colour with the words “Bar Crossroads” on it).

“Whoa, you guys……… We ain’t old enough to hang out here. You sure this is the place?” said Ryuji unsurely to them.

“Yes, this is the place, Ryuji-kun. Look, the sign above us say it’s “Crossroads Bar”.” said Isamu as she pointed at the glowing neon sign that had the “Bar Crossroads” words above them.

“Beer, whiskey, wine……… Looks like nighttime is bar time.” said Morgana as he nodded to Ryuji.

“Goin’ in our uniforms is probably a bad idea……… We nearly got caught last time too………” said Ryuji as he scrunched up his face.

“ _Yeah, no thanks to you not changing your clothes before we came here, Ryuji._ ” thought Akira sarcastically in his mind.

“That’s true. Then why don’t you wait outside while me, Morgana and Akira-kun went in to see Ohya-san?” said Isamu as she turned to glance at Ryuji.

“What? I came all the way to Shinjuku and can’t even go in with you guys………?” said Ryuji as he rubbed the back of his head in disbelief. “Fiiine. I’ll go kill time somewhere nearby……… just let me know when you guys are done.” added Ryuji as he let out a deep sigh.

“Sure, Ryuji-kun. We’ll call you once we’re done.” said Isamu as she nodded to Ryuji before she, Morgana and Akira opened the door and went inside and they saw dozens of beer, wine and whiskey bottles standing side by side on the shelves (and with a red, heart-shaped neon sign with the “Welcome” word in the center of it hanging on the shelf between the bottles) behind the well-polished bar with some rotating pink disco balls and slightly dark pink light hanging and shining down from the walls and ceiling, golden-coloured curtains hanging on both sides of the washroom door. After Isamu, Akira and Morgana look around the place, they then glance at Ohya-san (who’s sitting on one of the chairs and holding a glass of whisky in her hand) and at a slightly large, slightly dark tan-skinned, short purple-haired, dark-eyed and make-up woman wearing a dark purple kimono with a bright yellow cloth that had leaves on it tied around her waist standing behind the counter in front of Ohya-san.

“Welcome, welcome! Both of you youngsters!” greeted the kimono woman in a deep voice to both Isamu and Akira (who smiled and greeted sheepishly back to her). “How old are ya two, boy, girl?” asked the kimono woman.

“Sorry, Lala-chan, but they’re both with me.” Said Ohya-san as she grinned at the woman named Lala-chan before either Isamu or Akira could answer her question.

“Ooh, you picked up 2 real young ones this time……… Just don’t let them drink any alcohol, OK?” said Lala-chan sternly to Ohya-san.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” said Ohya-san as she nodded to Lala-chan without looking before she finished her glass of whisky and stood up. “Lala-chan, I’m going to borrow the seats in the back. Go on back there, you two. I’ll treat you two to some water!” said Ohya-san quite cheerfully to Lala-chan (who take out two glasses and poured water inside for them), Isamu and Akira before they both nodded and make their way past Ohya-san to the back, sat down on the long couch in front of a table and waited for Ohya-san. After a few seconds, Ohya-san came with the glasses of water in her hands and she put them down on the table in front of them before she sat down on the couch near Isamu.

“Ugh, she reeks of booze………” said Morgana with a grimace look on his face to Isamu.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana. The sooner we ask her for information, the sooner we can leave this place.” whisper Akira as he grimace as well.

“What a surprise. I thought you were joking, yet here you are with your boyfriend and your cute-looking cat.” said Ohya-san in a cheerful and mischievous tone of voice to Isamu (which make her and Akira blush in embarrassment while Morgana scowled at her).

“H-Huh? No, you got it all wrong, Ohya-san! He’s not my boyfriend!” said Isamu as she shook her head.

“Y-Yeah, she’s right! We’re just classmates, that’s all!” said Akira as he nodded his head in agreement with Isamu.

“Haha, relax, you two. I’m just kidding.” chuckled Ohya-san as she pick up her glass and take a sip of her whisky. “I respect that bravery you have, young girl. So I’ll listen to what you have to say. Well, what do you want to know?” asked Ohya-san.

“Okay. I want to know who’s controlling Shibuya.” replied Isamu.

“Oh? Why do you want to know that?” said Ohya-san with a slight confused and concern look on her face.

“Because I need intel on their boss.” said Isamu firmly to Ohya-san.

“Hm………” hummed Ohya-san thoughtfully to Isamu. “Well, I do happen to know something about that. I could tell you, but………” said Ohya-san before she trailed off and glance away to take another sip of her whisky then glance back at Isamu. “Do you or him know about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that case the public has been focused on lately. I was pursuing the issue of people randomly entering into a shut-down state, but I’m lacking intel……… That’s why I’m currently looking for new material to write about. So, do you or him have any info on these Phantom Thieves?” asked Ohya-san as she smiled cheerfully to Isamu (who glance and exchange looks with Akira and Morgana before they slowly nodded to her and she glance back at Ohya-san).

“Are those your terms, Ohya-san?” asked Isamu.

“Hm……… Something like that.” replied Ohya-san as she nodded to Isamu. “Both of you are Shujin kids, right? I remember seeing you two wearing their uniforms the last time we met. I thought maybe you might have some insider knowledge on the Phantom Thieves because of it. Their first incident was that of a PE teacher named Kamoshida, you know?” said Ohya-san as she grinned at them. “Ideally, I’d like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered Kamoshida’s abuse. I would love an introduction if you or him know of someone who fits the bill. After all, it seems like handling this matter in the open would be an inconvenience to us all………” finish Ohya-san as she take another sip of her whisky.

“Hm, a student who suffered from abuse………” mused Morgana quietly in Isamu’s bag before he thought of a student who fits the bill. “Oh! What about that Mishima guy? He always seems to be on the side of the Phantom Thieves.” Morgana told Isamu.

“Mishima-kun? Are you sure, Morgana?” said Isamu in a disbelief tone of voice to Morgana.

“Why not, Isamu-san? He’s as much a victim of Kamoshida as we are weeks ago.” said Akira in agreement with Morgana.

“That’s true, Akira-kun. Very well then.” said Isamu before she glance back at Ohya-san. “I accept your offer, Ohya-san.” Isamu told Ohya-san.

“It’s a deal then. Send me your friend’s contact info later, girl.” said Ohya-san as she grinned again.

“You’d better be thankful, Lady Isamu. My quick wit is the only reason we’re getting this far.” said Morgana smugly to Isamu.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t be so smug about it, Morgana.” said Akira as he scowled at Morgana.

“………Now that I think about it, those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves both seem supernatural……… Could they be related………? Or am I just hoping for a coincidence………?” said Ohya-san thoughtfully to herself before she slowly shook her head and smiled apologetically to them. “Oh, sorry. I have a tendency to talk to myself on occasion. Well then, you can’t exactly consider this an upfront payment, but………” said Ohya-san before she trailed off to finish her whisky. “Junya Kaneshiro. I think he’s probably the guy you’re looking for.”

“Junya Kaneshiro, huh? Thank you for the information, Ohya-san.” said Isamu as she smiled at Ohya-san.

“You should check him out further if you’re curious……… but I’m not responsible for what happens next!” said Ohya-san before she glance and grinned at Lala-chan. “Lala-chan, can I get a refill for us? We need to make a toast to our new acquaintances!” said Ohya-san cheerfully to Lala-chan.

Isamu, Akira and Ohya-san spend the next few minutes doing a toast and exchange their numbers on their phones before they stood up and bade farewell to Ohya-san and they left the bar, look around for Ryuji and they spotted him standing outside a movie theater and they make their way toward him and stopped in front of him.

“Hey, you guys, I’m tired of waitin’. You got any dirt on our next target?” asked Ryuji as he turned and glance at them.

“Yeah, we did, Ryuji-kun. We got the name of the Shibuya mafia boss from her. It’s Junya Kaneshiro.” replied Isamu.

“Junya Kaneshiro!?” said Ryuji in a loud and excited tone of voice to Isamu.

“Not so loud!” hissed Morgana as he glared at Ryuji (who ignored him to pull out his phone and opened the app to type the name inside).

“Junya Kaneshiro……… And enter. Here we go! Now we just gotta get some info on the distortion. Once we know that, it’s Palace time!” said Ryuji excitedly to them.

“Right. But let’s do it tomorrow when we’ve the whole team together.” said Morgana.

"Yeah, of course. And it’s getting late now.” said Isamu.

“Right, I’ll tell everyone to meet up in Shibuya. This is totally crazy though……… It’s a huge catch! I’m pumped!” said Ryuji even more excitedly to them.

“Oooh, a real huuuge catch, you say? I’m getting pumped too!” said an unfamiliar yet happy male voice suddenly to Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ryuji and they turned and saw two heavily make-up, muscular men wearing colourful and flamboyant-looking shirts and pants approach Ryuji and grasped his arms with wonder and awed looks on their faces (while Isamu, Morgana and Akira glance at them with shock looks on their faces).

“What a cutie! And so muscular too. I give you an 85 out of 100!” said the scruffy-looking romantic guy.

“Gah! Wh-Who are you two!?” sputtered Ryuji in a shock tone of voice as he pull his arms from their grasps and step back from them.

“Gwahahahaha! We’re the naughty trolls of Shinjuku! And we’re gonna eat you up!” said the beefy trendsetter guy smugly to Ryuji before he reach out and grabbed hold of Ryuji’s arm again.

“H-Hey, wait……… Lemme go!” protested Ryuji as he try and failed to pull his arm away from the guy’s firm grip before he glance at the others. “Guys, help! You two can hear me, can’t you!?” pleaded Ryuji.

“So, this is how Shinjuku is………” said Isamu thoughtfully to herself.

“You’re quite the popular guy, Ryuji.” said Akira mischievously to Ryuji.

“You two are just gonna leave me here like this with them!? C’mon, your best friend’s in trouble here!” snapped Ryuji as he scowled in disbelief at them.

“Hehehe……… What an energetic studmuffin. We’ll give you all the freebies you could ever desire!” said the beefy-trendsetter guy as he giggled and grinned pervertedly at Ryuji.

“That’s right! The night is still young, and so are you! Let’s party it up!” said the scruffy-romantic guy in agreement with his friend before they dragged Ryuji away from Isamu, Akira and Morgana deep into Shinjuku.

“Gaaaahhhh! No, Lemme go!” yelled Ryuji.

“ _Forgive us, Ryuji-kun._ ” thought Isamu apologetically in her mind."

“Make it out alive………” said Morgana as he, Isamu and Akira watched Ryuji got taken away by the 2 guys with apologetic looks on their faces before they quickly left Shinjuku and head toward the train station, take the train back to Shibuya before they bade farewell to each other and split up and head home.

After Isamu head home and went up to her room with Morgana, she texted both Ann and Yusuke and told them both that she, Morgana, Akira and Ryuji got the name of the mafia boss and that they’ll meet up tomorrow before she turned off and put her phone down on her desk, picked up Morgana and fell asleep.


	99. Chapter 99

**The next day………**

After both Isamu and Morgana woke up the next day, Isamu quickly left her room for her bath before she put on a mint green sleeveless, knee-length dress with a dark purple, elbow-sleeve cardigan over it. After Isamu put on her outfit, she and Morgana then head downstairs, greeted Naoya and had a toast, sausages and scramble eggs breakfast with him before they bade farewell to him, left the house and head toward their rendezvous point in the station square of Shibuya, which is the statue of Hachiko. When they got there, they saw Akira (wearing a black T-shirt with a long sleeve white cardigan over it, long jeans with a brown belt tied around his waist and black shoes on his feet), Ann (wearing a black singlet with 3 large white alphabets written on it, short light blue jeans with a red and white square-patterned scarf tied around her waist and red shoes on her feet) and Yusuke (wearing a long sleeve purplish-blue, grey and black T-shirt, long black trousers and black shoes on his feet) were already waiting there before Ryuji (wearing a yellow singlet, knee-length grey pants with a light grey belt around his waist and white shoes on his feet and who had an annoy look on his face) came and joined all of them a few minutes later.

“I can’t believe you guys ditched me yesterday………! I almost entered a world I want nothing to do with………” snapped Ryuji as he glared at Isamu, Morgana and Akira.

“We’re really sorry for leaving you behind with those two men, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu apologetically to Ryuji.

“Yeah, truly we are, Ryuji.” said Akira while Morgana slowly nodded to him.

“………Whatever, you guys.” sigh Ryuji as he rubbed his head a little.

“What’re you all talking about?” asked Ann in confusion to them.

“………Nothing! Just start it up, Yusuke.” replied Ryuji as he shake his head at Ann before he glance at Yusuke (who shook his head at Ryuji as he take out his phone).

“OK, I entered Kaneshiro’s name into the Nav. And just as expected, it’s a hit.” said Yusuke.

“All we need now are the two other keywords: what he thinks of as his Palace, and where it is.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at all of them. “But we don’t have any clues other than people falling victim around here……… We’ll just have to try whatever keywords we can come up with.”

“Urgh, that’s gonna be impossible……… How many buildings do you think there are in Shibuya?” groaned Ryuji.

“No complaining.” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Yeah, Ryuji-kun. I’m sure it won’t be that hard.” said Isamu.

“If we can figure out what the Palace is, we may be able to guess where it is by association.” said Yusuke as he glance down at his phone.

“It’s prolly somewhere he’s got complete control over……… Maybe a garden?” suggested Ryuji.

“ _No Candidate Found._ ” said the robotic female voice from Yusuke’s phone.

“He likes money, so……… what about a money bath? I’ve seen people online with things like that!” said Ann as she turned to glance and winked a little.

“ _No Candidate Found._ ”

“No, not even close.” said Yusuke as he shook his head.

“Hm, how about a large and secret money stash hidden in a church, like what that Viggo guy did in the “John Wick” movie?” said Akira.

“ _No Candidate Found._ ”

“No, wrong again, Kurusu-kun. How about you, Isamu-san? Can you think of anything?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Isamu.

“Hm……… Maybe a bank or something else?” replied Isamu.

“I see………” said Yusuke as he type what Isamu said into his phone and they heard the robotic female voice saying “Candidate Found” before they saw and felt the air around them briefly wavered and turned purple. “OK……… That’s a hit! So, he thinks of somewhere in this city as his own bank.” said Yusuke with a confirm nod of his head.

“I thought it’d be something less realistic. That’s all it is, huh?” said Ann with a disappointed look on her face.

“At least it’s better than your money bath idea, Ann.” snorted Akira.

“You’re one to talk, mister “John Wick” movie fan.” Ann retorted back to him.

“Hey! That was a good movie, okay!” said Akira as he scowled at Ann.

“That’s enough, you two!” said Morgana as he scowled at both Akira and Ann before he glance back at Yusuke. “Now then, what location would Kaneshiro think of as his bank?”

“If we’re talkin’ about a place where he keeps his cash, maybe his own hideout?” suggested Ryuji.

“How about……… a real bank?” said Ann.

“His cognition wouldn’t be distorted in that case.” said Morgana as he shook his head and stretch his body a little.

“Dammit, we ain’t gettin’ anywhere………” swored Ryuji in annoyance.

“This may be difficult to explain……… but doesn’t it seem we’re thinking a little too inside the box?” said Yusuke as he furrowed his brows and raised and held his left fist close to his chest. “Distorted palaces of people emanate a passionate madness……… It feels as though we’re missing that aspect.”

“The hell’re you talkin’ about………?” said Ryuji in confusion to Yusuke.

“This Palace is a bank for someone who extorts money with criminal acts from innocent people. It’s something more………” explain Yusuke.

“Something more, huh?” muttered Akira to himself.

“But what other ways can we think about it………?” said Ann in dismay to herself. “Oh, could it mean a place you withdraw money?” gasped Ann with a surprise look on her face.

“Hold on! Do you think it might have something to do with the victims? He’s taking money from his victims’ wallets, right? That means his bank is wherever they are!” said Morgana.

“I think you’re right, Morgana.” said Isamu grimly to Morgana.

“That’s just terrible!” said Ann.

“Oh, come on!” complained Ryuji as he raised his left hand to briefly and furiously scratch his head. “How many people do you think Kaneshiro’s taken advantage of in all of Shibuya………?”

“ _Target Found._ ” said the robotic female voice.

“Wait a second………! I have a hit.” said Yusuke with a surprise look on his face.

“Really? That means Ryuji must have said something and got it correct somehow.” said Akira.

“Huh………? Wait, what!? I did, for real?” said Ryuji, taken aback in surprise.

“Yes, you did, Ryuji-kun. You said “All of Shibuya”.” said Isamu as she nodded grimly to Ryuji. “That’s the place he think of as a bank.”

“What!? Like……… the entire city?” said Ann with a surprise look on her face.

“I see. That’s certainly where his victims are……… It turns out he really is a terrible criminal.” said Morgana as he furrowed his brows while Isamu and her friends glance at the huge crowd of people walking around them.

“But wait, is it OK for us to go into the Palace right out of a crowd like this?” said Ann nervously to them.

“Eh, nobody notices if a piece of trash disappears from a trash can. This ain’t any different.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his nose a little.

“Excuse me, Ryuji-kun. Are you saying that we’re like trash to people?” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“N-No! That’s not what I really meant, Toudou!” said Ryuji worriedly to Isamu.

“Whatever, Ryuji-kun. Get us into the Palace now, Yusuke-kun.” said Isamu as she glance at Yusuke.

“In that case……… Let’s go.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Isamu before he pressed the Meta-Nav app and all of them saw and felt the air around them wavered and turned purple before they are transported straight into the Palace.

XXXX

**Inside Kaneshiro’s Palace………**

“What are those………!?" said Panther as she suddenly step back with a shock look on her face before Jester, Mona, Spade, Skull and Fox turned to see what she saw that shocked her and all of them gasped and widened their eyes in shock too when they saw dozens of ATM machines on legs walking around them while the sky above them and Shibuya is quite cloudy and green in colour while money flew up in the air around them too.

“Walking ATMS……… That must be his cognition of people. So this is what Kaneshiro considers a “bank”………” said Fox with a frown look on his face.

“I never thought it would be the entire district. Look around us……… The distortion is affecting the whole of Shibuya.” said Mona as he glance and gestured with his head at the distortion of the Palace around them.

“Huh? Whaddya mean?” said Skull with a surprise then confused look on his face to Mona.

“Ohhh, that’s right! Even when we were in the castle and the museum, the city outside looked normal.” said Panther as she realised what Mona meant.

“He sees everyone in Shibuya as his patron.” said Fox as he crossed his arms.

“No surprise for a mafia boss.” scoffed Skull with a disgust look on his face.

“Come on, you guys. Let’s focus on finding where his Palace is located and steal his Treasure hidden within ASAP.” said Jester.

“I agreed, Jester. I’m sure we’ll find where his Palace is somewhere in Shibuya.” said Spade as he nodded to her.

“We should start by looking around the Central Street of Shibuya first.” suggested Jester to her fellow thieves.

“Right. There should be a huge one around in Central Street somewhere………” said Mona as he nodded to Jester before they all walked forward past the ATMs people into Central Street, look around and saw that the windows of the shops and fast food restaurants had dozens of money plastered on before they stopped when they noticed an ATM standing in the entrance of the alleyway that leads to the weapon store behind while it’s body is smoking, shaking and crackling with electricity.

“Everyone, look at that person trembling over there……… Do you guys think he’s a victim? We should talk to him!” said Panther to the others before they slowly approach the ATM.

“Uh, do these guys even have mouths………?” asked Skull sceptically to them.

“We’ll know if they do if we try talking to them, Ryuji.” replied Spade as he scowled at Skull before he talk to the ATM. “Excuse me, can we-”

“Ah! P-Please forgive me!” yell the ATM in fear to them.

“Why, what happened to you? And where’s Kaneshiro?” asked Jester concernly to the ATM.

“I-I don’t have any more, please! I’m telling you, not even one yen!” said the ATM in a begging and hysterical tone of voice to Jester, not hearing her question to it.

“Whoa, cool it. We’re not tryin’ to mug you or anything.” said Skull in a calm tone of voice to the ATM.

“Please, I don’t want to end up like the others………!” pleaded the ATM even more to them.

“Were you assaulted?” asked Fox calmly to the ATM, who scream in fear and unable to answer his question too.

“There’s no doubt he’s a victim, but he can’t even hold a goddamn conversation………” sighed Skull.

“The poor guy………” said Panther with a sad look on her face.

“Let’s try and find someone else.” said Jester to her teammates before they turned and walked away from the shaking ATM, make their way down the rest of the street before they stopped when they noticed a pile of 5 ATMs lying lifelessly on their sides on the ground in front of a gym store.

“Are those………” said Fox with a shock look on his face.

“This is terrible……… All of these are real people, right………?” said Panther with an even more sad look on her face.

“These ones lying here are completely drained and devoid of their lives and money………” said Jester with a grim look on her face.

“What the hell………” said Skull as he shook his head.

“I don’t think we can talk to any of the ones here………” said Mona sadly to them without looking away from the pile of 5 lifeless ATMs before they turned and move on toward the cinema, stopped and saw even more piles of lifeless ATMs lying together on the ground near the cinema.

“Tch……… Are all these guys Kaneshiro’s victims!?” said Skull with an angry look on his face.

“That would appear to be the case, but there is nobody we can speak to, let alone a bank anywhere………” said Fox grimly to Skull before he glance at Jester. “Jester, perhaps we should try checking around the station once more. We may have overlooked something important.” Fox told Jester.

“Yeah, right. Let’s check this place one more time, see if we can find one ATM that we can talk to somehow.” said Jester as she nodded in agreement to Fox before they turned around, went back the way they came from and stopped when they noticed yet another ATM shaking, smoking and sizzling with electricity in front of the staircase leading up to a diner.

“Oh, look, you guys! Do you think that person’s a victim too?” said Panther in slight surprise to them.

“Looks like it, Panther. Let’s try talking to him.” said Spade before he and the others approach the ATM.

“Excuse me, can we have a word? We are-” said Fox politely to the ATM.

“It’s no use……… It’s all over……… I’ll end up just like them………” said the ATM fearfully to them, cutting off Fox’s words.

“Why? What happened?” asked Jester concernly to the ATM.

“Can’t you tell………? I’ve fallen……… fallen so far……… From a place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks………” replied the ATM in a defeated tone of voice to Jester.

“Fallen from a place where Kaneshiro leaves no tracks?” said Spade with a confused look on his face before he raised his head to look up at the sky.

“Hm, what could that mean………?” said Fox with a frown look on his face.

“Hey, you gotta tell us a little more than-” demanded Skull.

“I’m……… too tired……… Please……… let me rest………” said the ATM tiredly and weakly to them before he fell to his knees then to the ground lifelessly, just like all the other lifeless ATMs that lies on the ground that Jester and her teammates have seen in other different corners in Central Street.

“………I don’t think he can speak anymore.” said Mona as he started thinking about the ATM words. “Kaneshiro leaves no tracks……… ? Does he mean that literally, or could it be figurative?”

“What the heck is that………!?” said Spade in a sudden shock tone of voice, which caused Jester and the others to turned and glance at him before they raised their heads to see what he see and soon they saw a large flying and floating circular-shaped white, grey and blue machinery with the large, bank building standing on it while the money that’s been flying around them flew upward and into the bottom and center part of the building.

“Up in the air……… No wonder we couldn’t find it.” said Fox with a surprise look on his face.

“Kaneshiro doesn’t leave any tracks,” huh………? Figures it’d be floating.” said Mona.

“So, how do we get up there? Can you turn into a helicopter, Mona?” asked Panther as she crossed her arms and glance at Mona.

“No……… just a car.” replied Mona as he fell to his hands and knees dejectedly on the ground.

“You’re useless! C’mon, don’t you have some kinda secret gadgets or something!?” said Skull as he scowled at him (which make Jester glared disapprovingly at Skull before she approach and pinched his ear).

“That’s enough of you saying he’s useless and telling him on whether he have secret gadgets or not, Skull! Don’t treat him like he can do anything and don’t you forget that he’s helped, tutored and guided us throughout our excursions into Palaces and Mementos and fighting against people’s shadows to change their hearts and that’s more than enough already, got it?” snapped Jester.

“Y-Yeah, alright, got it, sorry! Please let go of my ear, Jester!” pleaded Skull as he winced in pain from her pinching his ear until she let go and he quickly rubbed his ear to soothed the pain (while Mona glance and smiled gratefully to her).

“So what’re we gonna do now?” said Spade.

“This may be the limit of what we can do today.” said Fox.

“We gotta think of a way to get up there somehow.” said Skull.

“Let’s think about it some more tomorrow, OK?” said Panther.

“All right, we should get out of here for now! Run for it, everyone!” said Mona as he turned to glance and nodded to them before they turned around and run back to the station square then out of Kaneshiro’s Palace.

After Isamu and her friends got out and return to the real world, they bade farewell and split up to head back to their homes. Once both Isamu and Morgana got back to Naoya’s house and went up to the room, Isamu received a message from Ohya-san from her phone telling her that Kaneshiro had some shady connections and that she should be cautious and careful of him. Isamu type and reply back to Ohya-san that she’ll be careful about Kaneshiro before she turned off her phone then both she and Morgana fell asleep.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside an apartment………**

While Isamu and her friends infiltrate then got out of Kaneshiro’s Palace, both Makoto and Sae is having dinner together, like usual.

“………I’ve been thinking lately. About those Phantom Thieves, I mean. If dad were still alive………” said Makoto as she stopped eating and glance at Sae (who stopped eating and glance at her too) before she slowly shook her head. “Sorry, I……… I shouldn’t bring this up while we’re eating.” said Makoto apologetically to Sae.

“It’s OK, keep going.” said Sae coolly to Makoto before she picked up and drank her bowl of miso soup.

“I just wonder if he’d have been on their side……… That’s all………” said Makoto.

“The only reason you’ve time to think about that is because you depend on someone else. Have you depended a little too much on Donovan-kun?” asked Sae as she shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Makoto.

“That’s not……… I didn’t-” replied Makoto with a disbelief look on her face.

“You don’t have to do a single thing, and you’re provided with food, clothes, a home……… I’ve had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts. Would Dad have been happy with them? I don’t care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us.” said Sae coldly to Makoto.

“A-All I was trying to say was-” said Makoto as she shook her head.

“Isn’t it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation!? Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life and stop depended too much on Donovan-kun!” snapped Sae quite loudly and even more coldly to Makoto (who gasped in shock and look sadly down at her hands) before a guilty look appear on her face and she look down as well. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just……… really tired……… I’ll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on.” said Sae apologetically to Makoto (who look even more sad now) before they resumed eating their dinner in silence.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally reached chapter 100!!!! And so, many thanks to all you wonderful writers and readers for reading and following my story version of P5!!

**After school, in the student council room………**

“Okay, Makoto, I’m done with signing the club budget papers about some of the clubs of our school.” said Rokuro as he put the final paper on top of a stack of papers on the table next to him, put down his pen and let out a small sigh.

“Huh? Oh yeah……… good job, Rokuro.” said Makoto a bit emotionlessly to Rokuro (who noticed and glance concernly at her).

“Is there something wrong, Makoto? You sound a bit off.” asked Rokuro.

“No, it’s nothing. Why don’t you go and do a final patrol of the school?” said Makoto.

“Yeah, sure but are you sure you’re alright?” asked Rokuro even more concernly to her.

“Yes, I’m fine, Rokuro! Now will you please go and patrol the school now!?” snapped Makoto irritatedly at Rokuro (which make him gasped and widened his eyes in surprise and a little pain) before a guilty look appear on her face when she realised that she just snapped at him. “I-I………”

“………No, it’s fine, I’ll be going to do the school patrol now. See you, Niijima-san.” said Rokuro coolly to Makoto as he stood up, turned around and left the room.

“ _I’m sorry for snapping at you, Rokuro………_ ” thought Makoto sadly to herself in the room before she slowly stood up and left the room to check up on Isamu and her friends.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the walkway in Shibuya station………**

“We ain’t got nothin’………” said Ryuji as he rubbed the back of his neck with a dejected look on his face.

“Are we out of luck………?” said Ann in a dismay tone of voice to them.

“It’s no fair his Palace is up in the sky………” said Morgana with a pouting look on his face.

“If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro………” sighed Yusuke.

“If only we knew where he is but still it’s dangerous.” said Isamu concernly to them.

“Yeah, we know, Isamu-san. Hm………?” said Akira as he nodded his head in agreement to Isamu before he, Isamu and the others noticed Makoto approaching and stopping in front of them without Rokuro with her this time (while Morgana decided to hide back inside Isamu’s bag).

“What do you want?” said Ann as she scowled at Makoto.

“And where is the vice-president, Donovan-san? Aren’t you two a team?” added Akira as he crossed his arms.

“Nothing in particular, I just saw you all together here. And as for Donovan-kun, he’s busy in doing other things for the student council.” replied Makoto coolly to them.

“That so?” said Ryuji as he glared at Makoto.

“You all seem to be having quite a bit of trouble.” said Makoto even more coolly to them as she clasped her hands together.

“Of course we do, president. What do you expect, that it would be a piece of cake for us?” said Akira coolly to Makoto.

“Uh, guys………” said Isamu but they ignored her.

“So you’re here to check up on us? You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what we do, you’re useless.” said Ann coldly to Makoto.

“Useless………?” gasped Makoto as she (and Isamu) glance at Ann with a shock and disbelief look on her face before she glance away and recalled back some of the harsh words that her sister told her last night.

“ _Right now, you’re useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life._ ”

“To be frank, yes.” said Yusuke curtly to Makoto, cutting off her train of thought.

“Guys, come on! Don’t you guys think that you’re being harsh and cold to her?” said Isamu to them again but they ignored her again.

“Just stay on your high horse and watch. Or do you wanna keep on eavesdropping on us since you’re so good at it?” said Ann even more coldly to Makoto (who sigh and closed her eyes in frustrated pain while clenching her fists before she glance in cold anger at Isamu).

“So you wish to get in contact with Kaneshiro. That is what you were discussing with your friends, weren’t you? It seemed you just needed to find out where he is.” said Makoto coldly to Isamu.

“………Yeah, something like that.” said Isamu slightly hesitantly to Makoto.

“Hey, you don’t gotta answer her honestly!” said Ryuji in a disbelief tone of voice to Isamu.

“It’s better than some of you talking quite harshly and coldly to her, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji (while Makoto closed her eyes and recalled back the harsh and mocking words of her sister and Akechi-kun).

“ _So you’re just the good-girl type of pushover._ ”

“ _Right now, you’re useless to me._ ”

“I’m not useless and I’m not a pushover………” muttered Makoto quietly to herself.

“What was that?” asked Ryuji in slight confusion to Makoto.

“Are you alright?” asked Isamu concernly to her.

“I’m fine, Toudou-san. There’s no need for your concern and I’ll help you all meet Kaneshiro.” snapped Makoto as she glared at them (which make them widened their eyes in surprise and shock) before turning and walking determinedly away from them.

“Is she serious?” said Akira in disbelief to them.

“What exactly is she planning on doing?” said Yusuke as he glance at them and crossed his arms.

“Isn’t it obvious? She told us that she wanted to help us to meet Kaneshiro.” said Isamu as she scowled at Yusuke while feeling worry for Makoto.

“No kidding. Plus she had a dead-serious look in her eyes………” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Does this mean she has an idea as to where Kaneshiro may be?” asked Yusuke.

“I highly doubt that.” replied Ann as she shook her head.

“I didn’t like her stern face………” said Morgana worriedly as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“Come on, you guys. We gotta go after her before anything bad happens to her.” said Isamu to her friends before she run after Makoto.

“Hrrgh, what is up with her!?” groaned Ann in frustration before she, Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke run after Isamu, Morgana and Makoto, unaware that Rokuro is following behind them all. By the time Ann and the others caught up to both Isamu and Morgana within the crowd in Central Street, they saw that both of them were looking around the crowd for any sign of Makoto but couldn’t see or find her anywhere.

“Where’s Niijima-san, Isamu-san, Morgana?” asked Akira.

“We don’t know, Akira-kun! We lost sight of her in the crowd once we entered Central Street!” replied Isamu.

“Say what!? You lost sight of her? How could you?” said Rokuro in a disbelief then anger tone of voice to Isamu once he caught up to them (which surprises them when they saw him) and heard what Isamu told Akira.

“Can you blame me, vice-president? There’s way too many people here!” snapped Isamu as she scowled at Rokuro (who glared silently at her before he look around for Makoto).

“We’re never gonna find her!” panted Ryuji as he gritted his teeth.

The next second, Isamu’s phone started ringing out in her pocket and she quickly take out her phone and answer it. “ _Hello? It’s me……… Makoto Niijima. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure you record the call as well, Toudou-san._ ” said Makoto gravely to Isamu, who briefly glance at her phone before she do what Makoto told her to do then she quickly gestured to her friends and Rokuro to get close to her and listen to her phone.

“Who is it? Is it Makoto? Where is she!?” demanded Rokuro quite frantically to Isamu.

“Shh! Be quiet, vice-president! I can’t hear her!” hissed Isamu as she glared at Rokuro (who grudgingly fell silent).

“ _Do you guys know Kaneshiro?_ ” asked Makoto loudly and firmly to some guys (that she assumed are with the mafia) from Isamu’s phone.

“ _What?_ ” said a rough man’s voice.

“That idiot………! What’s she doin’!?” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes in surprise then anger (same goes for the others).

“ _Makoto, why are you so reckless!?_ ” thought Rokuro in exasperation in his mind.

“ _I heard I could find someone named Kaneshiro if I came to Central Street._ ” said Makoto.

“Central Street!” gasped Ann.

“She’s being too rash!” said Yusuke with a harsh look on his face before all of them run forward and resume their search for Makoto nearby and in the alley near Big Bang Burger.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside an alleyway………**

“What’re you getting at?” asked the menacing-looking dark grey-suited man to Makoto.

“He’s blackmailing the students of Shujin Academy, is he not? Tell him if he doesn’t want me talking to the police about it, he’d better agree to meet with me.” replied Makoto sternly and firmly to the menacing-looking man, who glance and exchange looks with a rugged-looking man before the rugged-looking man approach and stopped in front of Makoto.

“You got a death wish or somethin’?” said the rugged-looking man threateningly to Makoto.

“Hardly. Now tell him or I’ll talk to the police about it.” said Makoto even more sternly to the rugged-looking man.

“Is that so? Hey, what should we do about her?” the rugged-looking man asked the menacing-looking man.

“Hm……… Let me give a call to the boss to tell him about her before we decide to what to do to her. Watch her, will you?” replied the menacing-looking man to the rugged-looking man before he take out his phone to call and told his boss about Makoto and her threats to them.

After a while, the menacing-looking man finished talking to his boss, closed and put his phone back into his pocket before he told Makoto that their boss will meet her and both he and rugged-looking man ushered Makoto into a black car parked nearby before the 2 mafia guys get in and the menacing-looking man turned on the engine and drove the car out of the alleyway and into the main street of Shibuya just as Isamu and her friends run into the alleyway and saw the car drove away from them.

“Goddammit, Makoto!” snapped Rokuro as he (and the others) watched the car drove away with a worry look on his face.

“Hey. Wasn’t that-” said Ryuji as he turned to glance at the others.

“It’s the guys that messed with us the other day! So they were connected to Kaneshiro!” said Morgana with a stern look on his face.

“Is she still on!?” said Ann as she turned to glance at Isamu before gesturing at her phone and Isamu nodded to her as she held up her phone and they resumed in listening in on their conversation.

“ _Contact Kaneshiro-san. Tell him we got a good one._ ” said the menacing man’s voice.

“ _Where are we going?_ ” asked Makoto.

“ _I guess we can’t do anythin’ to her if she’s Kaneshiro-san’s customer._ ” said the rugged-looking man.

“ _Hey, I asked a question here. Where are we going?_ ” asked Makoto harshly to the 2 men.

“We gotta go after them!” said Ann in a worry and frustrated tone of voice to them and they glance and nodded in unison to her before they ran down and out of the alleyway and stopped on the sidewalk of the street while cars, vans and trucks drove past them on both sides of the road.

“Ryuji! Get a taxi! I’ll-” Yusuke quickly told Ryuji as he take out a sketchbook and a pencil, flipped the book open and wrote down the license plate number onto the paper that he memorized from the car. “OK, I’ve got their license plate. My sketching skills have come in handy.”

“Well done, Kitagawa!” said Rokuro approvingly and in relief to Yusuke.

Ryuji nodded without looking at Yusuke as he held up his hand to try to stop an incoming taxi but the taxi driver completely ignored and drove past him, which make Ryuji clench his hands into fists in anger. “Agh, shit, he ignored me!” growled Ryuji in a frustrated tone of voice before he turned around and noticed another taxi quickly approaching and he immediately run out to the road with both of his arms out and halted the taxi before the taxi could drive away. “Dammit, I said STOP!” snapped Ryuji to the second taxi driver (while Isamu and her friends gasped in shock and worry at Ryuji for running out and nearly get run over by the taxi).

“Oh my god!” gasped Isamu worriedly.

“Ryuji!” gasped Ann worriedly as well.

“What the hell were you thinking, suddenly running out like that!?” snapped Akira.

“Just shut up and hurry up and get in, all of you!” Ryuji snapped back at them and Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Ann quickly get inside the taxi while Rokuro raised and hold out his hand to halted another taxi before he, Ryuji and Yusuke quickly get inside the other taxi before the 2 taxi quickly drove down the road in search and pursuit of the black car.

XXXX

**Meanwhile………**

As Isamu and her friends were searching and pursuing the black car driven by 2 members of the mafia that Makoto choose to follow to meet their boss, the 2 mafia guys keep on driving until the menacing-looking man stopped and turned off the car in front of an alleyway before he, the rugged-looking man and Makoto got out before they grabbed Makoto arms (which make her start struggling to break free but to no avail) and bring her with them down the alleyway, went into a shady-looking bar building, walked down a dark purple-coloured hallway with some doors on both sides of the hallway until they arrived and stepped into a semi-large room where Makoto could see 3 people (a fair-skinned, slicked back short brown hair, small black-eyed fat man wearing a button-up black shirt with a long sleeve dark blue and purple blazer over it, black jeans with a light grey belt tied around his waist and black shoes, a slightly tan-skinned, shoulder length wavy brown-haired, brown-eyed, heavily make-up woman wearing a short sleeve black halter top, short white-coloured jeans and dark grey sandals on her feet as she sat next to the fat man on the long, purple-coloured couch and a cold-looking maroon-coloured suited man) inside the room.

Before Makoto could say or do anything, the fat man briefly raised and waved his hand at the 2 mafia men that brought Makoto and the rugged-looking man immediately grabbed and pinned Makoto down on the ground (which surprises her before she started struggling but to no avail) while the menacing-looking man search her clothes, found and take out her phone and school ID and hand them over to the fat man (who take and check them out before he glance dispassionately at Makoto).

“So……… you’re seriously the student council president of Shujin. You know what happens to anyone who snaps at me, don’t you?” said the fat man named Junya Kaneshiro to Makoto before he glance at one of the recent contact numbers on her phone. “So, whose number is this? Your boyfriend?” asked Kaneshiro in a feign curious tone of voice to Makoto, who had no time to answer his question as Isamu and her friends barged into the room and stopped in front of Makoto, the 3 mafia men, their boss and his woman.

“What in the world………!?” said Ann with a shock look on her face.

“Who the fuck are you all!?” yell the rugged-looking man in a surprise then annoy tone of voice to them.

“Niijima-san!” yell Yusuke worriedly to Makoto.

“Let go of her, you asshole!” snarled Rokuro before he clench his fist, rushed forward to punch and shoved the rugged-looking man holding and pinning Makoto down away from her (which make him crash against the menacing-looking man before they landed hard and groan in pain a little on the table behind them). After Rokuro punch and shoved them away and was about to help Makoto, he suddenly felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head and he stopped moving.

“You better stop what you’re doing now, _mister hero_. If you value your sorry life or the lives of miss president or the others.” sneered the cold-looking man threateningly to Rokuro (who gritted his teeth in silent anger while Isamu and her friends don’t dare to move or do anything to provoke him).

“ _Rokuro!_ ” thought Makoto with a fearful look on her face.

“Ohh, I get it now.” said Kaneshiro as he glance impassively at Rokuro, Isamu and her friends before he glared at his 3 minions. “You 3 got followed, you dumb shits!” snapped Kaneshiro angrily at them before he straightened up from his seat and opened the briefcase lying on a table filled with wine bottles, glasses of wine, sealed envelope with drugs inside and small cigarette bowls filled with cigarettes in front of him, revealing 12 stacks of money inside.

“Holy moly………!” said Morgana as he, Isamu and the others gaped and grimaced in surprise and shock at the sight of the 12 stacks of money inside the briefcase.

“That bag you saw the other day- the crocodile one. How much was it?” asked Kaneshiro as he glance at the woman.

“About three million?” replied the woman before she let out a squeal of surprise and happiness when he takes 3 stacks of money from the briefcase and handed them to her. “For reals!?” said the woman happily to Kaneshiro as she took the money from him.

“Better thank those guys and girls.” said Kaneshiro as he sat back in his seat and jerked his chin toward them.

“What………?” said Ryuji in a disbelief tone of voice to Kaneshiro.

“I’m royally pissed right now. Can you all tell? You know how spending money relieves stress?” said Kaneshiro coolly to them before he glared at them. “It’s you goddamn brats and wenches sniffing around like dogs and barging in here like you own the joint………!” Kaneshiro briefly trailed off to glance at the open briefcase. “See this empty space? I’m so pissed that now there’s a three million yen gap here. It pisses me off even more if I don’t fill it up. I’m a perfectionist. So, good luck to all of you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” said Yusuke as he narrowed his eyes.

Kaneshiro answer his question by smirking and taking out his phone to snapped a picture of them, which doesn’t bode well for them all.

“Come on, you all look so tense.” said Kaneshiro as he kept on smirking at them. “I think I’ll call it……… “Debauchery of Minors at a club.” So, can I send this to your school?” added Kaneshiro smugly to them.

“That’s-” gasped Makoto.

“How dare you!” snarled Rokuro as he glared at Kaneshiro.

“Shut up, you goddamn brat!” snapped the cold-looking man as he pressed the gun even harder against his head.

“Oh, damn, I got booze and cigs in the shot! Maybe some drugs too?” chuckled Kaneshiro as he put his phone back into his pocket and sat back in his seat again. “Ahh……… This is so hilarious. I feed on dumbshits like you……… Understand, pretty little student council president? Now listen up. If any of you run your mouths to the police then I’ll break all of you, starting with your families. I want to give you the usual month, but well, since you have such a large group here……… Three weeks. Bring three million yen by then. No less. Summer bonuses are around the corner, you know? It’ll be easy if you beg your mommies and daddies.” said Kaneshiro even more smugly to them while his minions smirked and chuckle at them.

“Now get out of my sight, all of you. I’m about to have some fun.” said Kaneshiro coldly to them as he raised and waved his hand in a shooing manner.

“What!? To hell with that!” snapped Ryuji as he gritted his teeth in anger at Kaneshiro.

“Calm down, Ryuji-kun. Don’t make this situation even more worse.” said Isamu calmly to Ryuji.

“But, Toudou………” said Ryuji as he glance in more disbelief at Isamu.

“Lady Isamu’s right, don’t bother with him, Ryuji. Makoto and Rokuro’s safety is more important right now.” said Morgana as he glared at Ryuji (who sigh and reluctantly stay silent) while the man pointing the gun at Rokuro back away and Rokuro help Makoto to stand up and they both turned and follow Isamu and her friends out of the room and bar building.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, back in Central Street in Shibuya………**

“What were you thinking, Makoto? Following some of his minions just to meet their boss in that place? Don’t you realise how dangerous it is?” demanded Rokuro as he (and Isamu and her friends) turned to scowled (while feeling mentally worry and relief) at Makoto.

“I’m so sorry, Rokuro and the rest of you……… I didn’t mean for this to happen and to drag you all into this………” replied Makoto sadly and guiltily to them.

“For real………” snorted Ryuji.

“Yeah.” said Akira as he crossed his arms.

“I was stupid and reckless………” said Makoto as she lowered her head in shame.

“I must agree. You should’ve easily imagined this happening.” said Yusuke coldly to her (which make her flinch).

“Hey, Yusuke………” said Ann as she scowled at Yusuke.

“I was so caught up in trying to be useful………” said Makoto.

“Yes, you were quite stupid and reckless for doing it without thinking more about it, president. But what’s done is done already.” sighed Isamu.

“I’m going to cause trouble for Sis too………” said Makoto sadly to them.

“Sis?” said Ann as she glance in slight confusion at Makoto.

“My older sister has a commendable job, and she’s a much more remarkable person than me……… A lot happened after we lost our father three years ago, so it’s just us living together……… But I’m still a child, so all I am is a burden to her and to you, Rokuro………” said Makoto sadly and grimly to them and Rokuro.

“Oh, Makoto, don’t say and think that about yourself. You’re not a burden to her and to me, you hear me?” said Rokuro reassuringly to Makoto (who fell silent and look down).

“………And that’s why you were so reckless?” said Yusuke.

“I just wanted to be useful in some way to someone………” said Makoto as she furrowed her brows.

“Y’know, I might not get your whole situation, but ain’t it a bit off saying that you’re useless to her?” said Ryuji awkwardly to her.

“It’s the truth though………” said Makoto sadly to Ryuji.

“Is that what she think and say to you, Makoto, that you’re useless, is that it?” demanded Rokuro with an angry look on his face.

“Yes, but don’t be angry and go looking for her to blamed her about it, Rokuro.” replied Makoto calmly to Rokuro before she glance at Ann. “In particular, I have to apologize for what happened to you.” said Makoto sadly to Ann.

“Eh………?” said Ann in confusion to Makoto.

“Now that I think on it, the truth about Kamoshida must’ve been covered up by the whole school. Rokuro and I had our suspicions, but……… we couldn’t do anything about it. No,” Makoto trailed off and shake her head guiltily. “We didn’t do anything. Had both of us cared enough, we could’ve done something to prevent it……… People like us……… must really be what others call scums of the earth.”

“………And for that, we’re truly sorry about it, Takamaki.” said Rokuro sadly and guiltily to Ann as well.

“………No, you’re both wrong about calling yourselves scums of the earth because you both aren’t scums.” said Isamu reassuringly to them both.

“She’s right, you two. Real scums wouldn’t call themselves that.” said Ann as she nodded in agreement with Isamu.

“………Huh?” said Makoto as she and Rokuro glance in surprise at Ann.

“I’m the same. It’s just like you said before: I was closest to Shiho, but I didn’t do anything......... Besides, Kamoshida’s the one to blame. Shiho understands that……… and I do too.” said Ann firmly to them both.

“Takamaki-san………” said Makoto with a frown look on her face.

“You didn’t have a place to belong either, same goes for him too……… Isn’t that right?” said Yusuke sympathetically to them.

“Me and Rokuro………?” said Makoto in surprise to Yusuke.

“How do you know that we don’t belong, Kitagawa?” asked Rokuro.

“Easy. From your attitude and body language.” replied Yusuke.

“ _Damn, he’s good for an artist._ ” thought Rokuro a bit bitterly in his mind.

“We won’t let anyone fall victim again.” said Ann determinedly to both Makoto and Rokuro.

“Now, what should we do about the 3 weeks deadline to collect the 3 million yen?” said Isamu as she crossed her arms.

“You all don’t have to do anything. Let Rokuro and I do something about the money………! So can we please just drop the case with Kaneshiro?” said Makoto as she shook her head at Isamu.

“If only we could, president. But we can’t since we’re all caught up in this.” said Isamu grimly to Makoto.

“That’s true. Plus we can’t have you rushing things on your own anymore and making the situation worse.” said Yusuke coolly to Makoto.

“If only we could do something about that bank-” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms.

“Ryuji………!” snapped Akira as he and the others scowled at Ryuji slip-up (which make him winced apologetically to them when he realised it).

“What did you just say?” said Rokuro in confusion to them.

“Bank………?” said Makoto.

“Oh, right, the bank………! She isn’t useless at all! She may be our key in!” gasped Morgana with a happy and realization look on his face before he turned around and glance up at Isamu and her friends. “Hear me out, all of you!”

“Our key in? What do you mean?” asked Ann in confusion to Morgana.

“Uh, why are you talking to this cat, Takamaki………?” asked Rokuro even more confusingly to Ann.

“Rokuro’s right. Um, are you all OK………?” said Makoto as she grasped her chin with her right hand.

“We’ve become Kaneshiro’s targets. That means we’ve become customers of Kaneshiro’s bank!” explained Morgana as he ignored Makoto and Rokuro’s questions.

“You might be right, Morgana………” said Isamu as realization slowly lit up in her and her friends faces.

“I see. The reason why we couldn’t enter before was because we weren’t considered his customers………” said Yusuke thoughtfully to Morgana.

“And wouldn’t you say that she in particular is a special customer?” said Morgana as he nodded to Yusuke.

“And so we’re going to bring and use her to get into the bank in the Metaverse, is that it, Morgana?” asked Akira.

“Correct, Akira. She is responsible for our current situation and we should bring Rokuro with us too.” said Morgana as he nodded to Akira.

“………But still, won’t it be dangerous for them both if we bring them into the Metaverse with us, Morgana?” said Isamu concernly to Morgana.

“Aren’t we already in danger, Lady Isamu? Besides, the 6 of us can protect them both if they’re in danger!” argued Morgana.

“………I guess so.” sighed Isamu.

“Whoa, I don’t follow this at all………” said Ryuji as he scratch his head a little.

“Don’t worry, you’ll follow this soon enough, Ryuji.” said Akira.

“She risked her life doing something so reckless while he risked his life to help her. At the very least, they both have the right to know.” said Yusuke calmly to Ryuji before he glance at them both. “Won’t you two come with us?”

“What, why?” said Rokuro.

“………Wait. To where?” said Makoto.

“Yeah, where are we goin’?” asked Ryuji.

“Beats me………” said Ann as she scratch her head.

“Where else, Ryuji, Ann. To do our job, of course.” sigh Akira as he rolled his eyes at both Ann and Ryuji obliviousness before he glance at Isamu (who take out her phone). “Ready, Isamu-san?”

“Yeah, Akira-kun. And I hope that you two won’t freak out too much when we bring you two with us.” said Isamu as she glance at both Makoto and Rokuro while pressing the Meta-Nav app to enter Kaneshiro’s Palace.


	101. Chapter 101

**Inside Kaneshiro Palace………**

As Isamu activated the app for Morgana, her friends and to bring both Makoto and Rokuro into Kaneshiro’s Palace, both of them gasped and widened their eyes in shock unison when they saw their surroundings warped and turned red, purple then yellow and green in colour, the people walking around them turned into walking ATMs machines while their outfits change into their regular thief outfits.

“A canine!?” said Makoto as she glance in disbelief at Fox’s mask.

“It’s Fox………” said Fox as he shook his head.

“Wh-When and why the heck did all of your uniforms change into some kind of cosplay outfits!?” asked Rokuro.

“Be quiet, both of you! The Shadows are going to notice us.” said Mona, shushing them and jumped a little to get their attentions.

“What is that thing!? A monster cat!?” gasped and demanded both Makoto and Rokuro when they glance in more shock and disbelief at Mona.

“I’m nooooot! Why do you people always called me a monster cat!?” said Mona as he slumped down on his hands and knees with a sad and pouting look on his face.

"There, there, Mona.” said Jester as she patted his back to console him a little before she glance at both Makoto and Rokuro. “To answer your questions, this is Morgana, the cat that’s always in my bag and these outfits that we all wore now is what we all look like when we come into this world.” Jester answer, explain and gestured to Mona and their thief outfits to them.

“That voice……… Toudou-san? That means the rest of you are………” said Makoto as she glance and recognized each of them.

“Seriously? All of your uniforms change into those outfits right after you all entered this bizarre world? Where are we now?” asked Rokuro as he glance around the distorted-looking Central Street of Shibuya.

“We’re inside Kaneshiro’s……… well, the “world” inside his heart.” replied Panther as she crossed her arms.

“………What?” said Makoto confusingly to Panther.

“………Inside his heart?” said Rokuro, confused as well.

“It’s another reality in which Kaneshiro’s distorted desires have materialized.” explained Fox.

“………Another reality?” said Makoto as she furrowed her brows at Panther and Fox’s explanations while Rokuro resumed in looking at the distorted world around them before his eyes followed the dozens of money flying upward in the air and he look up and widened his eyes in shock at seeing the floating huge disc in the air that’s sucking up all of the money into it.

“M-Makoto, you gotta take a look at this now!” Rokuro told her frantically, which make her turned to glance at him before she look up and take a step back in shock when she see what he see.

“It’s floating in the air!? Th-This is reality!? My goodness………” gasped Makoto as she raised and covered her mouth with her left hand before she slowly shook her head, trying to grasp the situation. “I’m sorry, it’s just……… But since this really exists, neither I nor Rokuro can’t doubt it……… A reality that one’s heart shows……… Is it like the application of optical illusions in social cognitive psychology?” asked Makoto thoughtfully to them.

“That’s something we’ve no idea about………” replied Panther.

“Why don’t we start by introducing our codenames, how we become phantom thieves and the way we operated in the Metaverse world to you two, if you two don’t mind.” said Jester.

“Nope, not at all, Toudou.” said Rokuro as he shook his head at Jester before she told them both their codenames, how they became phantom thieves and the way they operated to both of them up until she and her friends bring them into Kaneshiro’s Palace.

“I see, so “stealing one’s heart”………That may be like overwriting their cognition……… I think I kind of get the logic behind it………” said Makoto as she nodded her head.

“………No huge or tiring amount of military training can prepare me for what you just tell us, Tou……… I mean, Jester.” sighed Rokuro.

“Ain’t she more amazing than you, Mona?” said Skull as he glance and smirked at Mona.

“We-We’re about the same!” sputtered Mona as he jumped and scowled at Skull.

“Stop teasing Mona, Skull.” Said Jester as she scowled at Skull too.

“Then, does that mean there’s ATM versions of me and Rokuro somewhere in this world too?” asked Makoto as she glance at Mona.

“Perhaps. Regardless, we can change Kaneshiro’s heart and make him confess if we steal his Treasure……… If it all goes well, that is.” replied Mona as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Great.” muttered Rokuro sarcastically to himself.

“We’ll make it go well. Everyone’ll notice us for sure if we take someone like Kaneshiro down!” said Skull as he stood up and grinned widely.

“Our justice will also become resolute.” said Fox as he nodded in agreement with Skull.

“Yes, that’s what we’ll do.” said Spade.

“Think we’d be able to give courage to those in need if it happens!?” asked Panther.

“Of course we will, Panther.” replied Jester.

“For the sake of those in need, huh………You guys sound like my father.” said Makoto as a sad look appear on her face.

“Your father………?” said Panther in slight confusion to Makoto.

“It’s nothing, Takamaki.” said Rokuro firmly to Panther and she fell silent.

“He’s right……… don’t mind me.” said Makoto as she shook her head, straighten herself up and away from the wall with a determined look on her face. “You all want to go to that bank, right? Let’s us go then. If I’ve become a customer of that bank, then they’ll have to let me in.” added Makoto determinedly to them (which make Rokuro give her a proud smile) before she walked confidently past them and with Rokuro following behind her.

As Jester and her friends turned to glance at both Makoto and Rokuro, they saw that the floating bank palace slowly lowered itself until it almost touch the ground before a pathway appear, slide down and stopped in front of both Makoto and Rokuro.

“For real!?” gasped Panther with a surprised look on her face.

“Totally, Ann-chan.” said Jester as she rolled her eyes a little.

“It came to us!” said Skull as he clench his hand quite excitedly.

“It’s just as I calculated.” purred Mona as he jumped with a triumphant look on his face.

Jester and her teammates then followed behind both Makoto and Rokuro up the pathway toward the flying disc, walked with the ATMs people past the wrought iron gates with yen signs on them and the courtyard that had some pale pink-coloured trees with money on them, three large golden piggy statues standing on a rectangular-shaped pillar to their left and right before they stopped in front of the large building with the words “The Golden Bank” hanging on the wall above the double steel doors entrance of the bank.

“You know how you can use your card to get into banks during after hours? I thought that I’d be able to get in since I have the same identity as such customers. I’m Kaneshiro’s source of revenue, after all.” said Makoto as she turned to glance at Jester and her teammates.

“Ah, that makes sense.” said Fox as he crossed his arms.

“You’re not the only one who’s Kaneshiro’s source of revenue, Niijima-san. So do they.” said Jester as she glance sadly at the ATMs people walking toward and into the bank.

“………That’s true, Toudou.” sighed Rokuro with a grim look on his face.

“But wow………This place is huge.” said Panther as she glance at the bank with an awed look on her face.

“I rarely gotta go to the bank, so……… this’s makin’ me kinda nervous.” said Skull as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah. Only with your mum sometimes………” muttered Spade in amusement under his breath.

“I heard that, Spade!” snapped Skull as he scowled at Spade (who quickly look away).

“Being in a bank with costumes like these is so obvious- we’re totally robbers.” Panther pointed out to them.

“You got that right………” said Skull as he nodded to Panther.

“It seems there will be a lot of Shadows from here on.” said Mona.

“Huh? Shadows?” asked Rokuro confusingly to Mona.

“What’s that about?” added Makoto.

“Well, they’re the dark sides of the people and enemies that emerged and attacked us inside Palaces. And they’re called “Shadows”.” replied Jester.

“I see. I’ve trained in aikido, as you know. Don’t worry; I can defend myself.” said Makoto.

“And I’ve learn some military combat skills from my father so I’ll be fine and able to defend myself too.” said Rokuro.

“Self-defense and military combat skills won’t do much good against Shadows, but then again, it’s better than nothing.” said Mona as he glance at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“We have to go in from the front, don’t we? I’m an honorary customer, so I better act like one.” Said Makoto as she tucked some strands of her hair behind her right ear before she squared her shoulders and glance determinedly at them all. “………I will be useful for you guys.”

“We know you will, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he smiled proudly at her, which make her blush and look away in slight embarrassment.

“Well then, let’s head on in, everyone. And if things get really dangerous, you two must stay behind us, okay?” said Jester firmly to both Makoto and Rokuro (who nodded to her) before they walked up toward the double doors of the bank, opened it and went inside before they look around at the large interior of the bank and saw rows of long wooden benches in the middle of the court-like room with some ATMs sitting on them, a long counter with windows (that had iron bars on them for protection) in front of them (where they could see other ATMs standing and talking to the people working behind the counter).


	102. Chapter 102

Soon after they stepped into the bank, 2 intimidating-looking security guards wearing grey, long sleeve button-up shirt, black pants and shoes on their feet with black vests that had nametags on it, helmets on their heads and holding black batons in their hands noticed them and they approach and stopped in front of them.

“What business do you all have here?” asked one of the security guard to them.

“I had a feeling this would happen.” sighed Panther as she shook her head.

“Come at us!” said Makoto as both she and Rokuro got into their defensive stances.

“No no! Wait, you two!” sputtered Skull to them both before they could do anything rash.

“She’s one of Kaneshiro’s customers.” said Fox coolly to the 2 security guards.

“I’d like to speak with the bank president.” said Makoto coolly to the 2 security guards as she and Rokuro ceased their defensive stances.

“Excuse me, but do you have an appointment?” asked the second security guard.

“No, we don’t have an appointment but even so, we need to talk to him.” Replied Rokuro sternly to the second security guard.

“That’s right! Now let us through!” added Makoto sternly to them as well.

“ _Let them pass._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice quite loudly and clearly to the 2 security guards from the intercom somewhere above them before the 2 security guards stepped aside to let them through.

“That voice……… It’s Kaneshiro!” said Makoto as she and Rokuro turned to glance at them.

“You mean a bank has a president?” asked Skull in a surprise tone of voice to them.

“Duh, Skull.” replied Rokuro as he rolled his eyes at Skull.

“They make good money.” said Fox with a smirk on his face.

Jester and her teammates and both Makoto and Rokuro walked forward past the 2 security guards before they were stopped by a third security guard who told, raised and pointed his finger at an opened doorway to his left showing a hallway that will lead them to a reception office (while he also warned them to not go off and went into other different rooms in the bank). All of them listen and followed what the third security guard just told them and they make their way down the hallway (while also being told and guided by some more security guards) until they reached and stopped in front of the double doors of the reception office.

As Jester opened the doors and went into the reception room with her teammates, they saw that the room is devoid of people while a large and long dark brown wooden table with a large stacks of money lying on it, 6 or 7 dark blue leather chairs standing around it and with a large, flat-screen TV hanging on the wall in front of them before they approach and glance down at the large stacks of money lying on the table.

“How many beef bowls could I eat with this………?” said Skull with a greedy look on his face.

“Woah there, Skull. Calm down and don’t let this huge amount of money overtake your mind and make you greedy.” said Rokuro as he glance sternly at Skull.

“ _Unauthorized entry, property damage, and other disturbances. That comes to three million yen in total. You’re here regarding that, correct, Miss Beautiful President?_ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice suddenly to them, which startled them before they turned to glance at the TV in front of them as it automatically turned on to show Shadow Kaneshiro, who’s hair is now black and in a Hitler hairstyle while his face is purple and his eyes is yellow in colour with a small and thin black mustache on his face and he wore a light grey-coloured business suit with a blue necktie around his neck as he sat on a leather chair with three of his cognitive human minions standing behind him inside a different room. “ _It must be quite tough gathering so much money. I’d be willing to give you a loan, you know._ ” added Shadow Kaneshiro coolly to her.

“You gonna call it off then?” said Skull.

“ _No-a loan. The interest rate is ten percent a day._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro flatly to Skull.

“Ten percent interest a day……… Um……… Uhhh……… That means……… One day is………” said Panther as she try to count and calculate how much it is in her mind.

“The answer is three hundred thousand yen, Panther. Which is quite ridiculous.” Rokuro answer her question as he glared at Shadow Kaneshiro.

“ _You’re correct, mister vice-president of Shujin. There’s no need for you to glared at me like that and for the rest of you to be so alarmed. I have a more manageable option for people like you._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro reassuringly to them.

“That was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?” said Makoto as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“ _Quite the impressive insight……… Niijima-san. Or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Niijima?……… And not just you, that vice-president guy with you is Donovan-kun, the only son of Aidan Donovan, one of the lieutenant-commander of the Canada Army, am I right?_ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he smirked smugly at both Makoto and Rokuro (which make them gasped and widened their eyes in shock and horror while Jester and her teammates glance in shock at them both).

“How do you know that!? Who told you that!” demanded Rokuro.

“ _Please don’t underestimate our intelligence network. My, what wonderful goods have come falling into my lap._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he smirked at them.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” snapped Panther as she glared angrily at him.

“ _Young women are so useful. They lack physical strength and are dumb. It’s as if they only exist to be devoured by the strong. That just might be the rule since the dawn of history._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he ignored Panther’s angry words at him.

“That’s what you think us women are, huh? Then why don’t you say that again to us in person right here, right now! We'll prove you wrong about us!” snapped Jester as she glared angrily at him too.

“How dare you say that to them, you fat bastard!” said Spade coldly to him.

“You better be ready, Kaneshiro! We’re gonna snatch your Treasure from you!” said Skull tauntingly to him.

“ _Don’t make me laugh, you petty thieves. My citadel has the highest security installed in it._ ” snapped Shadow Kaneshiro as he glared at them while crossing his legs before several security guards suddenly appear around them in the room (which surprises them before both Panther and Fox quickly grabbed and pulled Makoto and Rokuro behind them). “ _Anyone will do anything for money. I’ll rob you all of your lives as easily as I breathe air._ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro before he smirked and snicker evilly at them before he stopped and gave the security guards an order. “ _………Get them all._ ”

Right after Shadow Kaneshiro gave his order to his security guards, they convulsed, burst apart in a shower of red and black liquids and turned into one purple-skinned, long black-haired oni wearing a grey yukata and two bald-headed, red-skinned oni wearing blue yukatas as they hold double-bladed weapons in their hands with quite sharp and large fangs and horns protruding out of their mouths and foreheads. “It’s Mr Kaneshiro’s orders! Eliminate them at once!” said one of the Oni to his fellow Oni’s.

“Spade, Panther and Fox, you three are with me! Skull, Mona, stay with Niijima-san and Donovan-kun!” ordered Jester to her teammates, who nodded and listen to her order and Spade, Panther and Fox stay with her while both Skull and Mona stay with Makoto and Rokuro. Jester, Spade, Panther and Fox then summoned forth their personas, uses Malaquas, Maeiha, Maragi and Mabufu skills on the three Oni’s and caused them to disintegrated into black mists while letting out cries of pain. But right after Jester and 3 of her teammates take them down, another 3 more Oni appear and take their place and Jester and her teammates spend the next few minutes take down the incoming Oni squads with their weapons and personas until they started to feel tired and catch their breaths from the continuous fighting.

“ _We can’t keep this up any longer but they just kept on coming!_ ” thought Jester worriedly and tiredly in her mind as she, Spade, Panther and Fox take down another 3 Oni only for three more to appear and take their place.

“What the-!” gasped Mona with a troubled look on his face. “There’s no end to them. Have they really been hired with money………!? We’re in trouble at this rate! Let’s run!”

“Yeah, we know, Mona! Everyone, fall back now!” said Jester as she briefly glance at Mona before she gave the order to her teammates to fall back and they all nodded to her before they put their weapons away and call back their personas, turned and busts open the door of the reception room and run out of the room.

“Why did the security guards turn into monsters!? And what were those supernatural beings and powers that Rokuro and I saw coming out and wield by you all!? Could those have been the Personas you all mentioned to us both………!?” demanded Makoto as she glance at them with a shock look on her face (same goes for Rokuro).

“Does now really look like the time for you to be asking us that!?” snapped Mona as he scowled at Makoto. “We need to retreat now! Makoto, Rokuro, make sure you two don’t get separated from us!”

“Yeah, we know, Mona!” said Rokuro.

Jester, her teammates and both Makoto and Rokuro quickly turned and run down the hallway away from the reception room and back into the large court room that they came in from.

“Hurry, Jester! The exit’s just over there!” said Mona as he raised and pointed his hand at the entrance of the bank, which make Jester and the others nodded to him before they run down and past the long couches and ATMs people. But just as they almost make it to the entrance, some more security guards appear between them and the door, preventing them from leaving.

“There’s no end to them………!” said Panther as she panted a little.

“Goddammit!” cursed Rokuro as he glared at the security guards.

“Guys!” said Makoto worriedly to them when she saw that they boxed her and Rokuro within them to protect them both.

“You all seem to be in quite the pickle.” said Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice suddenly from behind them and they all turned to glance and glared at him.

“How dare you sneak around, Kaneshiro………!” said Mona.

“So you finally show your fat self to us, huh?” said Spade coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro.

“Those would be my words. However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods………” said Shadow Kaneshiro coolly to them. “Now it’s time for you all to disappear, except for you two, Niijima-san and Donovan-kun.” added Shadow Kaneshiro to them both before he raised and clapped his hands to called forth some more security guards and they began to surround all of them (while Makoto look even more worried for herself, Rokuro and Jester and her teammates). “Managing a bank is tough-that’s why I make it a case to kill troublesome customers. Having one or two impertinent brats disappear is enough to set an example in that other world.” said Shadow Kaneshiro even more coolly to them.

“Please stop!” pleaded Makoto desperately to Shadow Kaneshiro as she took several steps forward.

“I’ll eliminate others besides my goods. You and that Donovan guy have no need to worry.” said Shadow Kaneshiro in a feign reassuring tone of voice to Makoto. “Your sister is quite a beauty though, I’ll make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get bored, I’ll just sell her off. Oh, poor sis……… She could’ve been successful, if only her younger sister wasn’t so dumb. And I wonder how your father would react when I told him that his son has taken up the very bad habit of taking and selling drugs to innocent people?” said Shadow Kaneshiro in a cold and threatening tone of voice to both Makoto and Rokuro (which make them sharply sucked in their breaths at his threat).

“How dare you bring up my father and her sister! Shut up and leave them both out of this!” snarled Rokuro.

“He’s right! My sister and his father has nothing to do with this!” said Makoto.

“Then both of you better start taking customers tomorrow. All you two gotta do is endure it and do as you two are told.” said Shadow Kaneshiro calmly to them.

“Endure it……… Do as we are told………” whispered Makoto to herself as a sad and pained look appear on her face before she closed her eyes and lowered her limp hands to her sides while Rokuro kept on glaring at Shadow Kaneshiro as he raised and placed his hand on Makoto’s shoulders to try to reassured her to no avail.

“You two will earn three million yen in no time. Although, both yours and his lives and everything along with it will be a complete wreck by then!” said Shadow Kaneshiro even more to them before he started laughing in triumph at them and they both had enough of him already.

“You know what, Kaneshiro. We’ve been listening to you go on and on with your bullshit speech and we’ve had enough of it already!” snarled Rokuro angrily at him.

“He’s right so shut your damn mouth already, you money-grubbing asshole!” snarled Makoto angrily at him as well (which completely shocked Jester and her teammates while Shadow Kaneshiro stopped laughing and taken aback by their angry outbursts) before both she and Rokuro heard a male and female voices suddenly talking to them in their heads.

“ _Have you decided to tread the path of strife………?_ ” asked a female voice calmly to Makoto.

“ _Such raw and righteous anger coming from you, my hot-headed lad! And only people as despicable as him deserves it and I like it._ ” said a male voice happily and proudly to Rokuro.

“Yes……… Come to me.” replied Makoto determinedly to the female voice.

“Yeah, you’re right and you like it, huh? Then I’ll be sure to show you more of it.” said Rokuro with a smirk on his face to the male voice.

“ _Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once._ ” the female voice told Makoto.

“ _Excellent. Then onward with the contract between us, lad._ ” the male voice told Rokuro.

The next second, both Makoto and Rokuro’s eyes turned yellow before pain wracked upon their heads and bodies and make them groaned, grimaced and clutch their throbbing heads in their hands in pain and agony.

“ _I am thou, thou art I………You have finally found your own justice……… Please……… Never lose sight of it again._ ” said the female voice to Makoto before she growled, panted and stomped her foot on the ground hard enough to break the tiles before a metallic, grey iron mask appear on her face.

“ _Let’s show this man the true ruthlessness of a crime lord because I am thou, thou art I………_ ” said the male voice to Rokuro before a dark blue, cowboy style mask appear on his face.

“ _This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self………_ ” said the female voice to Makoto.

“ _Well then, shall we begin?_ ” said the male voice to Rokuro.

Both Makoto and Rokuro grabbed and pulled the masks away from their faces, causing them to scream out in pained unison as blood burst out and flowed down their faces before 2 strong beams of dark blue flames appeared and covered both Makoto and Rokuro while strong gust of wind blew up around Shadow Kaneshiro and his security guards and Jester and her teammates.

“What the hell!?” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he stepped back with a shock look on his face.

“ _Yet two more awaken to their Personas, just like us………_ ” thought Jester with a shock and awed look on her face.

As the dark blue flames slowly dimmed down, all of them heard the loud and revving sound of a motorcycle and a sinister chuckle of a man before the flames reveal Makoto (who’s wearing a two-toned, dark grey and black skintight suit with a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate over it, some spikes on her shoulders and knee pads and matching gloves and a scarf on her hands and around her neck) sitting and riding on a magnificent-looking blue and white steel-plated motorcycle with a sleeping crystallized woman face on the helm of the bike and with floating and jangling dark blue chains around and Rokuro (who’s wearing a long sleeve, button-up black shirt with a white vest over it, long black trousers with a brown belt tied around his waist, short black boots on his feet, a white scarf tied around his neck and a black cowboy hat on his head) with a smug and intimidating-looking, grey-faced, red-slitted eyed man wearing an expensive-looking black and white stripe business suit with an long-sleeve white coat over his shoulders, a white fedora hat on his head and holding a Tommy assault rifle gun in his hands. Makoto raised her head to glared at Shadow Kaneshiro and his security guards as she revved the engine of her bike while Rokuro raised his head to glance and smirk at them.

“Two more Personas………?” said Fox in a surprised tone of voice.

“No, dude………That’s a bike and a man………” said Skull as he briefly glance and shook his head at Fox.

“Can you feel it, Makoto?” asked Rokuro excitedly to Makoto.

“Yeah, I can feel it, Rokuro……… Our “selfs”……… Us………!” replied Makoto to Rokuro before she turned to glared at Shadow Kaneshiro and his security guards. “Gun it!” snapped Makoto before she drove her Persona bike straight toward the two security guards standing in front of Shadow Kaneshiro, swerved and hit them both with the side of her motorcycle and send them flying and crashing on their backs on both sides of Shadow Kaneshiro.

As for the other two security guards standing behind Jester and her teammates, when they saw Makoto take down 2 of their fellow security guards with her bike, they immediately got into action and charge toward Jester and her teammates to attack them but before they could grab or touch any one of them, Rokuro noticed, raised and lowered his hand in a silent command to the man standing behind him and the man raised and clench his left hand into a fist and make the other two security guards halted in their tracks before they fell face-down on the floor, struggling to get up to no avail due to some invisible force pinning them down.

“Wow……… Nice!” said Panther as she marvelled at how both Makoto and Rokuro take down the guards.

“W-What are they!? I’ve never seen anything like them………” said Mona as he stepped back with a shock and awed look on his face before he shook his head.

Shadow Kaneshiro was nervous and sweating a little when he saw how easily both Makoto and Rokuro take down his guards before he calm down, coughed and straightened his suit then glance at the guards that stood up from the floor. “You all better earn your keep, or else you’re all dead!” said Shadow Kaneshiro threateningly to his guards and they all nodded before they all charge toward Makoto, Rokuro and Jester and her teammates and transform into Oni and Sui-Ki shadows.

“I will not lose heart again, ever. I will go full speed, non-stop! Right? Johanna, Rokuro!?” said Makoto determinedly to herself, Rokuro and to her bike Persona named Johanna.

“Yeah, Makoto and neither do I. Isn’t that right, Al Capone!?” said Rokuro determinedly to Makoto, himself and his mafia Persona named Al Capone (who smirk and nodded to him).

“Don’t get all cocky just because we normally behave ourselves! We’re DONE playing nice!” snapped Makoto as she glared at the Oni and Sui-Ki shadows. “Let’s go, Johanna! Full throttle!”

“Come, Al Capone! Let’s shower these bastards in a heavy rain of bullets!” said Rokuro as he glared at them as well.

“Well spoken, you two! And both of your newly-awaken Personas is amazing!” said Jester proudly to them both and they smiled at her.

“The enemy’s agitated! Take them down and make an opening, all of you!” said Mona.

Jester and her teammates (who summoned forth their personas) and both Makoto and Rokuro got into their battle stances and uses Makouga, Maeiha, Magaru, Mazio, Maragi, Mabufu, Mafrei and Magry skills on Oni and Sui-Ki shadows, managed to knock them down and disintegrated them all into black mists and they received 654 EXP points and 3,794 yen from them while their personas disappear back into their bodies, except for Makoto’s persona.

“Now! Let’s all get outta here! We know how to get in now. Our objective’s been accomplished!” said Mona.

“But how are we getting out?” said Panther concernly to Mona when she saw more security guards coming and surrounding them all.

“There’s only one exit, right?” said Makoto curtly to Panther.

“Yeah, obviously, Panther.” said Rokuro as he rolled his eyes at her.

“Sup, Miss Post-Apocalyptic Raider and howdy to you, partner.” teased Skull as he smirk at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“Do you want to get smacked?” said Makoto as she scowled at him.

“Or get gunned down by a Tommy gun?” added Rokuro innocently to him.

“Uh, no thanks!” said Skull fearfully to them (which make Jester and the others snicker at him).

“We’ll be going on ahead first, so follow us! Get on behind me, Rokuro!” commanded Makoto firmly to Rokuro, who nodded before he get on the bike behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before Makoto revved and swerved her bike around, drove away from Jester and her teammates toward and knock down the security guards standing near the front door before she do a wheelie and break down the doors with a loud thud with her bike (which make Jester and her teammates had shock and slight fear looks on their faces).

“Daaamn……… Now that’s one badass woman. The vice-president is one lucky bastard to have her.” whistled Skull with an envy look on his face.

“Yeah, I agreed.” said Spade as he nodded in agreement with Skull.

“Oh? So someone like her is your type, huh, Spade, Skull?” said Jester in a deadpan and slight jealous tone of voice to them both.

“Huh? N-No, that’s not………” stuttered Spade.

“Whatever.” said Jester, cutting him off.

“OK, we have a path!” said Mona gleefully to them before he run a few feet forward, stopped and jumped into the air and immediately transformed into his car form. “Get in!” Mona told them and they quickly run and went into the Mona bus and Jester stepped on the gas pedal and drove toward and through the doors and away from Shadow Kaneshiro and his bank.

“So you’ll all stand against me, no matter what. Very well. I’ll wait for you all.” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he watched them leave with a cold look on his face. “There’s no escape in reality, nor will you break through the security system here. There’s not a snowball’s chance in hell that a bright future lies ahead for you all!”

After all of them drove away from the bank and back into the distorted Shibuya street filled with ATMs people, Jester and her teammates and both Makoto and Rokuro got out of the Mona bus and Makoto’s bike (before it disappear back into Makoto) and Jester pull out her phone to press the app to bring them back to the real world.

 


	103. Chapter 103

**In the walkway in Shibuya Station.........**

After Isamu, her friends and both Makoto and Rokuro came out of Kaneshiro’s Palace and back into the real world, they slowly helped bring and walked both Makoto and Rokuro (who’s looking exhausted and trying to catch their breaths) past the crowded people walking around them away from the station square, into the subway station until they stopped in the walkway and they let go of both Makoto (who got down on one knee on the ground) and Rokuro (who leaned against the railing) and stay near them with concern looks on their faces.

“Are you two alright? How are you two now?” asked Isamu concernly to them both.

“Quite exhausted, Toudou………” replied Rokuro.

“Man, talk about wild, you two………That was no aikido or military combat training- that was some hardcore ass whoopin’ from you two!” said Ryuji in a surprise and awed tone of voice to them both.

“I am SO not pissing them off……… I feel like they’ll rip off my arms and legs.” said Ann as she scratch her head a little.

“They do exude those aura………” said Yusuke (who’s crouching on the ground in front of Makoto) as he nodded in agreement to Ann.

“………Oh, stop it, you all!” said Makoto as her face turned red in embarrassment before she finished catch her breath and slowly stood up from the ground. “This is the most exhausted Rokuro and I’ve ever gotten these past few years………”

“No kidding………” panted Rokuro in agreement to Makoto.

“Yeah, that’s what happen to us after we awaken to our Personas, Niijima-san.” said Isamu.

“But……… It felt pretty great.” said Makoto with a small smile on her face. “Both Rokuro and I never thought that we’d become part of the Phantom Thieves we were after. My sis and his father might faint or get really mad if they found out.”

“Then why don’t we keep it a secret from them both, Makoto? What they don’t know won’t kill them and they probably wouldn’t believe us if we told them.” said Rokuro.

“I guess so, Rokuro.” said Makoto as she nodded to Rokuro.

“You did mentioned your sister and his father earlier on.” asked Yusuke as he stood up from the ground.

“She’s a prosecutor for the district- and she’s investigating the Phantom Thieves alongside smaller cases.” replied Makoto as she turned to glance at Yusuke then at the others (which make them widened their eyes in shock).

“And as for my father, he’s not here right now but you all did heard what Kaneshiro said about him, isn’t it?” said Rokuro.

“Yeah, we did, Donovan-kun.” said Isamu as she nodded to him.

“Wait? Ain’t that bad for us!? I mean, what her sister and his father jobs are………” said Ryuji worriedly to them.

“No need to worry. A normal investigation would never lead them to a world like that.” said Makoto reassuringly to Ryuji before she smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her. “Then again, it must’ve been fate for this to happen to us………”

“What do you mean………?” asked Ann as she crossed her arms.

“I can’t be like my sister.” replied Makoto coolly to Ann. “I had a feeling that there’d come a time when we wouldn’t see eye to eye anymore. I’m thankful to have a sister who works so hard, but……… there are times I feel sorry for her too. And after hearing my Persona’s voice, I clearly understand how I feel now.”

“Is that so? Then I guess it’s good for you then, Niijima-san. And what about you, Donovan-kun?” asked Isamu as she glance at him.

“More or less the same as Makoto but instead of my father working hard, he trained me quite hard to be a strong soldier.” replied Rokuro.

“Yeah, that’s what they do in the military.” said Akira with a nod of his head.

“It appears that you two are not as reserved as you two make yourselves seem.” said Yusuke.

“We were just doing whatever the adults told us to.” said Makoto.

“She has quite the sharp mind for a student council president while he’s quite the fearless guy. Won’t she be perfect as our advisor and he as our new, fearless fighter?” said Yusuke as he glance at Ryuji.

“Sounds good to me! We’ve needed someone like her for a while now and we could use another strong guy like him with us!” said Ryuji with a wide smile on his face.

“We’d be honored if we can help out.” said Makoto as she smiled and nodded to them.

“Yeah.” said Rokuro in agreement with Makoto.

“It’ll be great to have another girl around! Isamu and I have been smothered by way too much testosterone anyway, so we would feel much better hav-” said Ann as she smiled at Makoto before the sound of a phone ringing cut her off and they watched as Makoto take out and glance at her phone and narrowed her eyes.

“………It’s from Kaneshiro. He’s reminding us of our debt. So the Kaneshiro over here doesn’t know what happened inside the Palace.” said Makoto.

“That’s right.” Said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and nodded to Makoto. “But his Palace will be affected if the real Kaneshiro’s cognition changes. We can’t be lax about it.” added Morgana warningly to her.

“Is that so? Thanks for telling us about it.” said Rokuro in a thankful tone of voice to Morgana.

“It seems it’d be best to avoid unnecessary contact with him until then.” said Makoto as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“Three weeks left, huh………” sighed Ryuji with a grimace look on his face.

“There’s that security system too.” said Yusuke as he grimaced as well.

“But if we pull this off, It’ll definitely be great!” said Ann as she smile excitedly to them.

“We’ll crush him like a fly. I’ll make him regret making me and Rokuro angry………” said Makoto as she raised and clench her hand into a fist with an angry look on her face (which make Rokuro smile proudly at her while Isamu and her friends had worry looks on their faces).

“Anyways, let’s begin our operation tomorrow!” said Ryuji.

“First, we need to secure a route to the Treasure like always.” said Ann.

“You guys are finally starting to get used to this.” said Morgana as he nodded to them.

“Then we’ll be waiting for the call from you guys to meet up.” said Rokuro calmly to them and they all nodded to him before they take out their phones to exchange numbers with both Makoto and Rokuro before they bade farewell and split up to head home.

XXXX

**An hour later, in Isamu’s room………**

After Isamu and Morgana came back, greeted Naoya and went up to her room, Isamu put Morgana and her bag down on the bed before she decided to do some of her homework. After a few minutes, Isamu felt her phone vibrate with messages and she take her phone out of her pocket and read the messages.

RS: _Damn, motorcycles are cool……… I wish my Persona was like that._

YK: _Yours is on a ship though._

RS: _Dude, you kidding!? Motorcycles are way cooler than dumb ships and boats!_

IT: _Wow……… way to go in insulting and hurting your own Persona……… and indirectly you yourself because he's you._

AK: _That’s how Ryuji is, Isamu-san._

IT: _Hmph._

RS: _Well yeah, I mean……… Captain Kidd is cool and all, but motorcycles is way different and cooler than ships and boats! It’ll be just like the song! “I’m a phantom, on a steel horse I ride………”_

MN: _Don’t say such things. And for the record, I am most certainly not “wanted.”_

AT: _Honestly, I’m mostly just surprised that you know how to ride a motorcycle at all, Niijima-senpai._

RD: _Of course she know how, Takamaki. She even have the license for it._

RS: _Seriously? You got a license?_

MN: _Yes, a regular one._

RS: _Niceee……… I can’t wait to get my hands on one too._

IT: _All of a sudden, I’ve a bad feeling about you getting and riding on a motorcycle, Ryuji-kun._

RS: _HEY! I resent that, Toudou!_

MN: _That aside, mind if I change the topic for a moment?_

YK: _What is the matter?_

MN: _I’m sorry, everyone. I know I’m not in any position to be saying that. I truly do……… However, I must apologize. It was my actions that dragged all of you into this mess. On top of that, I misunderstood your true intentions in this. If only I could’ve realized what was happening to Suzui-san too………_

RD: _Makoto………_

IT: _It’s fine, Niijima-san. There’s no need for you to talk about it anymore._

AT: _Yeah, Isamu’s right. We don’t need to talk about it._

YK: _It seems there are still lingering issues on everyone’s minds._

RS: _Now’s not the time to be talking about that shit though! Don’t we gotta be doing something about Kaneshiro?_

AT: _He’s right._

RD: _Yeah, we know._

MN: _Very well, I understand. Anyway, we will do our best to make sure that we don’t slow you all down._

RD: _Yeah._

IT: _Well then, good night everyone._

AK: _Yeah, good night._

MN: _Good night._

“Well, we were at odds with each other until just a while ago………” Morgana started saying quietly to Isamu (who turn off and put her phone on her desk) before a determined look appear on his face. “But Ryuji’s totally right. We need to work together to overcome this newest and latest heist, Lady Isamu! Plus, both Makoto and Rokuro seems like reliable advisor and fighter, but now we’re going up against a real criminal. I’m looking forward to seeing our two newest members worked with us and it’s best if we stay on our toes, OK, Lady Isamu?” added Morgana concernly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know and we’ll stay on our toes, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she suddenly recalled back the recent time back in Kaneshiro’s Palace when both Akira and Ryuji compliment about Makoto being badass and saying Rokuro is a lucky bastard to have her and caused a slight jealous look to appear on her face. “ _Yeah, I agreed that she quite the badass student council president and that she awaken to such an awesome-looking persona but even so, why do I feel so……… sour when Akira-kun compliment her about it?_ ” thought Isamu in annoy and confusion in her mind before she resumed in doing her homework.

“Is something wrong, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana when he noticed the look on her face.

“Huh? No, it’s nothing, Morgana.” replied Isamu as she finish her homework and put them back into her bag before she stood up, walked away from her desk and lie down on her bed.

“If you say so, Lady Isamu. A motorcycle-shaped Persona, huh……… You know, I can turn into a car too, so it’s like……… I feel a sense of familiarity?” said Morgana from the floor near the bed.

“Hm, maybe you are a Persona?” said Isamu teasingly as she glance at Morgana.

“Uh, no. I’m supposed to be human! Well, motorcycles are nice too, but it can only carry two people instead of large numbers of people. I really am special after……… all……… huh?” said Morgana as he gave a small smile to Isamu before something flash through his mind and he furrowed his brows.

“What is it, Morgana? You remember something?” asked Isamu concernly to Morgana.

“Carry………? No………Take somewhere? Something just crossed my mind………” muttered Morgana to himself as he try to remember before he sighed, sat down and lowered his head in defeat. “………It’s no use. I can’t remember at all……… Eh, there’s nothing I can do about it if I can’t remember. I need to concentrate on Kaneshiro for now. Unlike you and the others, Makoto’s clever, so we can expect great things from her.” said Morgana as he smiled at Isamu.

“Is that so? Then I guess she’s better than the rest of us, huh?” said Isamu as she scowled at Morgana.

“What!? N-No, not you, of course! Because you have something special that she doesn’t have though. Something that makes me want to step up my game too!” protested Morgana.

“Uh huh. But that’s because I just got lucky to have it……… Morgana.” said Isamu coolly to Morgana as she felt her eyes slowly got heavy and she soon fell asleep (while also feeling herbond with Morgana went up to level 4 and learn the “Kitty Talk” skill).

“I know! After we deal with Kaneshiro, I should consult her about Mementos too. I’m sure Makoto’s brain can-” said Morgana before he trailed off when he heard Isamu breathing softly, jumped up on the bed and walked forward to glance down at her sleeping form. “Helloooooo, Lady Isamu………?” Morgana called softly to Isamu and didn’t received any replies from her, which make him sighed with a frown look on his face. “We got Yusuke, and now Makoto and Rokuro……… This girl has quite the luck……… Could there be some reason for it?” said Morgana to himself with a pondering look on his face before he shook his head. “Nah, that can’t be………” added Morgana to himself before he lie down against Isamu’s arm and fell asleep too.


	104. Chapter 104

**The next day, in the station………**

“Good morning, Toudou-san.” greeted Makoto as both she and Rokuro came into the station and saw Isamu standing next to the wall and staring down at her phone.

“Hey there.” greeted Rokuro.

“Oh, hello and good morning to you both, Niijima-san, Donovan-kun.” Isamu greeted politely back to them as she glance up and gave a small smile at them both while closing and putting her phone back into her pocket.

“I’ve been thinking a bit about Personas and Palaces since yesterday.” Makoto started telling Isamu with a stern look on her face. “That floating bank really reflects Kaneshiro’s personality. He’s flying around so no one can trace his steps……… He doesn’t trust anyone. I bet security’s tight in there too.”

“And that’s why we should get moving soon and head into his Palace today. Isn’t it, leader?” asked Rokuro slightly firmly to Isamu.

“Yeah. Of course we will, Niijima-san, Donovan-kun.” replied Isamu as she nodded to him.

“That’s good to hear, Toudou-san. So I guess we’ll be meeting at the hideout after school today?” said Makoto.

“Uh huh, that’s right. Once we meet up at the hideout after school ends, my friends and I need to take you two to a shop called “Untouchable” to get you two some weapons, armors and firearms.” Isamu told and explain to both Makoto and Rokuro (who had surprise and concern looks on their faces about the shop before they nodded to her) before all 3 of them saw and heard their train arriving and they quickly got into the train before it take them toward their school.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the student council room………**

“I’m sorry for asking you here like this and also tell you to tell Donovan-senpai to leave us alone.” said Ann apologetically to Makoto as she sat down on the chair opposite her.

“Oh no, it isn’t a problem……… Rokuro was about to patrol the school anyway so there’s no need for me to tell him to leave us alone and I actually find it refreshing to be ask to the student council room. Although it’s somewhat nerve-wracking as well.” said Makoto reassuringly to Ann.

“………I’m a bit nervous myself too.” said Ann as she look away (which confuses Makoto) before she stood up from her chair. “I……… wanted to apologize. I’m……… really sorry for everything.” said Ann even more apologetic and guilty to Makoto.

“What do you mean………?” asked Makoto incredulously to Ann.

“You know how I blamed you and Donovan-senpai about Kamoshida’s sexual harassment? Well, I’ve wanted to apologize to you two about that……… I’ve honestly been meaning to this whole time.” replied Ann sadly to Makoto.

“Takamaki-san………” said Makoto.

“I realised later that Shiho was calling out for me……… and I wasn’t there to help her……… I didn’t want to admit my own guilt……… so I took it out on you and Donovan-senpai, Niijima-senpai. I’m……… very sorry.” said Ann before she bowed down guiltily in front of Makoto.

“………Hey, there is no need for that. In fact, I think the two of us are pretty similar.” said Makoto reassuringly to Ann (who straighten up with a surprise then confused look on her face) before she look down sadly. “I was unable to save anyone. Not Suzui-san, and not any of Kaneshiro’s victims. I keep telling myself I wasn’t at fault because I was simply following orders, same goes for Rokuro……… but that was all a lie. It felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off of myself. Fear of that worthlessness was probably why I acted so harshly toward you and your friends……… And I’m deeply sorry as well.” said Makoto sadly and guiltily to Ann.

“I see………” said Ann as she briefly look away then glance back at Makoto with a smile on her face. “………In that case, wanna call it even?”

“Even………?” said Makoto as she glance in slight surprise at Ann before she chuckle and smiled as well. “You’re right……… How about we leave this conversation in the past?”

“Mm-hm!” said Ann as she nodded in agreement to Makoto before she sat back down. “Oh……… but one more thing. You’re not worthless, Niijima-senpai.” added Ann firmly to Makoto. “You were a bit reckless, but you’re the reason we found a way into Kaneshiro’s Palace. And you and Donovan-senpai even awaken and obtained the power to change people’s hearts. You did most of that yourself together with Donovan-senpai, Niijima-senpai.”

“R-Really? Thanks for that, Takamaki-san. Your way of thinking is very much like you.” said Makoto as she smiled at Ann (while feeling a bit embarrassed when she mention her and Rokuro awaken and obtain their Personas together). “When you confronted me and Rokuro about Suzui-san, I realised how dishonest and small I was. You’re always very direct……… That’s what finally made me realize the error of my ways. It turns out I’m a little slow on the uptake at times……… Hey……… can I call you Ann?” asked Makoto suddenly to Ann.

“Um, yeah! I……… I’m going to do the same, M-M-Makoto……… Rgh, that’s so embarrassing.” stammered Ann with an embarrassed look on her face.

“How about we get something to eat after we explore Kaneshiro’s Palace and before we head home for the night?” suggested Makoto.

“Oh, I know a place! There’s a crepe shop at Central Street that totally stuffs their crepes! Oh, we should also ask Isamu if she want to join us too!” said Ann excitedly to Makoto.

“Yeah, we should ask her later on. Do you want to split them?” asked Makoto.

“Mmmm, let’s each get a whole one and then we can go half and half on those.” replied Ann with a nod of her head.

“It’s settled then.” said Makoto as she nodded to Ann while both of them were unaware that Rokuro is standing and eavesdropping on their conversation with a smile on his face.

“ _Glad to see that Ann and Makoto apologize to each other before they became friends._ ” thought Rokuro in joy and relief in his mind before he turned and walk away.

XXXX

**Afternoon, in the class………**

As Isamu and her friends were listening to their sensei’s lecture, they suddenly felt their phones vibrate with messages and they discreetly take out their phones to see and read the messages.

YK: _I realize this is a mite late, but how shall I refer to you two, Niijima-san, Donovan-san? I believe some courtesy should be shown to those who are our seniors._

RS: _Oh yeah……… Should we call you two Niijima-san and Donovan-san, or like, Niijima-senpai and Donovan-senpai?_

MN: _No need to be formal. Just treat us the same way you would anyone else._

IT: _Are you and Donovan-kun sure about that?_

RD: _Of course, Toudou-san._

IT: _Alright then, Makoto-san and Rokuro-kun._

RS: _Ain’t that a little too informal?_

AT: _I already start calling her by name._

AK: _Already, huh?_

RS: _For real? Did something happen?_

AT: _That’s a secret between us girls!_

RS: _Dammit, that sounds like fun………_

IT: _I hope that you’re not thinking about something unsavory after that remark, Ryuji-kun._

RS: _O-Of course not, Toudou!_

IT: _Uh huh._

MN: _All of you may call me and Rokuro by our first names. No need to hesitate._

RD: _Yep, what she said, you guys._

YK: _Very well. I shall do just that._

After they’re done in seeing and texting the messages, they then put their phones back into their pockets before they resumed in listening to the lecture.

XXXX

**Another few hours later, after school………**

After the bell rang, Isamu packed up her things and let Morgana into her bag before both of them left the classroom with Akira and Ann, meet up with Ryuji, Makoto and Rokuro and they left the school and took the train to head toward the “Untouchable” shop in the Central Street of Shibuya (while one of them texted Yusuke to tell him to meet up with them there) to purchase some weapons, armors, accessories and firearms for both Makoto and Rokuro.

After a few minutes, they arrived and got off the train into Shibuya station (where Yusuke spotted and joined up with them) before they left the station, head toward and went into the shop in Central Street and Isamu speak to Iwai-san about upgrading and purchasing new weapons and firearms for them all. Once she’s done in talking, purchasing and upgrading their weapons and firearms from Iwai-san, they then left the shop and head back into the station, went and stopped in the walkway to have a short meeting before Isamu pull out her phone and she pressed the Meta-Nav app to transport all of them into Kaneshiro’s Palace.

XXXX

**In front of Kaneshiro’s bank palace………**

“So, what’re you guys gonna called me and Rokuro? You all were using code names, weren’t you all? So we should have code names like you all too.” said Makoto as she turned to glance at them.

“You’re quite perceptive.” said Fox as he crossed his arms.

“ _Yeah, that she is, Fox. One of the traits that I like and love about her._ ” thought Rokuro with a soft smile on his face.

“This time’s a hard one……… Maybe somethin’ like “Shoulder Pads” for her and “Cowboy” for him?” suggested Skull as he raised and scratch the back of his head.

“Why in the world did you focus on those………?” said Mona as he scrunched up his face.

“I refuse to be called that.” said Makoto with a grimace look on her face.

“Neither do I. Those codenames sounds terrible from you.” said Rokuro as he shook his head.

“Then what about “Rider” and “Stallion”?” suggested Fox.

“Sounds too much like a smuggler.” said Makoto, shaking her head now.

“And I don’t like being called a freaking horse, Fox.” said Rokuro as he scowled at Fox.

“How about “Fixer” or “Rodeo”?” suggested Panther.

“I’m not a mastermind and he’s not a rodeo kind of guy just because his outfit is a cowboy one though. Won’t you give us something better to work with?” sighed Makoto in slight exasperation to them.

“She reminds me of an Empress and he reminds me of a sort-of knight. You got anything for them, Jester?” asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

“Hm……… How about Queen and Paladin for them both?” replied Jester after she ponder for a while and come up with those 2 codenames for them both.

“Whoa, I totally see it!” said Panther as she smiled quite excitedly about the codenames that Jester come up with.

“It fits them both so well that I’m at a loss for words here.” said Mona as he nodded in agreement with Panther.

“Queen and Paladin, huh?……… They had nice rings to it. I like it. Let’s go with that.” said Makoto, now Queen with a smile on her face (same goes for Rokuro, now Paladin). “Now then, could you all explain to us the strategy for this mission?” asked Makoto.

“………Strategy?” said Skull as he glance at Jester and the others with a clueless look on his face.

“………You all don’t have one? Wait. The Phantom Thieves were acting without any plans!?” said Makoto with a surprised look on her face.

“Uhh……… We pretty much look around the area, I provide navigation when needed, and then………” said Mona nervously to Queen before he trailed off and look away in silence.

“If we run into Shadows, we beat the shit outta ‘em!” said Skull as he rolled his shoulders and grinned widely at Paladin.

“You guys can’t be serious………” sighed Paladin as he closed his eyes and face-palm himself.

“Very well then. I feel like I’ll be useful for sure. It seems my role is to be the brain of this team. I’ll analyze Mona’s information and give out orders to you all.” said Queen coolly to them before she narrowed her eyes at them, specifically Skull. “Any objections?”

“N-None, Queen!” stammered Skull nervously to Queen.

“I bet Skull’s definitely the type that’ll be under a girl’s thumb.” said Panther as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Skull’s reaction.

“Yeah, I agreed with you, Panther.” sighed Jester as she nodded in agreement to Panther.

“Mona, will you begin navigating us?” said Queen as she glance and smiled down at Mona.

“Y-Yes, Queen!” stammered Mona as he jumped nervously to Queen as well.

“Him too, it seems………” sighed Fox as both he and Spade shook their heads at Mona while Paladin scowled at him before they turned and went into the bank to begin their next heist.


	105. Chapter 105

As Jester and her teammates make their way toward the courtyard of the bank while also talking amongst themselves about taking advantage of Shadow Kaneshiro’s negligence because they’re still his extorted customers, they stopped talking and walking when they saw that the entrance of the bank which had been broken down by Queen and her persona yesterday is now completely blocked off with dozens of wooden boards that’s been nailed on and over the wall of the hole.

“What the………?” said Skull with a surprise look on his face.

“Wow, they sure didn’t waste any time in blocking up that gaping hole.” said Spade dryly.

“But……… we can’t get in now………” said Panther sadly.

“Sorry……… I……… think I might have taken it a little too far………” said Queen apologetically to them.

“It’s fine, Queen. If you didn’t do that yesterday, we’d already be taken and forced into selling drugs or slavery or worse, killed by Kaneshiro and his minions.” said Paladin reassuringly to Queen.

“He’s right, Queen. I’m sure we’ll find another way to infiltrate his bank Palace.” said Jester.

“Th-Thanks, you two………” said Queen as she smiled at them both.

“The details are no longer important. Let’s begin searching for a new infiltration route, Jester.” said Fox as he glance at Jester, who nodded back to him before she activated her third eye ability, take a throughout look at the courtyard around her and she noticed that there’s some kind of faint blue light shining out from underneath the semi-large monument of a piggy bank standing to her right and she deactivated her third eye ability.

“Everyone, come with me to check out this monument of the piggy bank.” said Jester to her teammates and they approach, surround and started checking out the monument.

“What could it be………?” said Panther with a confused look on her face.

“Wait. I can feel a draft coming from underneath the statue………” said Queen as she suddenly felt a draft blowing at her from under the statue.

“Huh, you felt a draft from under the statue, Queen? Could there be a secret entrance?” said Paladin.

“Hm……” said Jester as she stepped forward, raised and pressed her hand against the plaque of the statue, causing it to move backward with a rumbling sound and reveal a steel plated passage under the statue.

“Oooh, a hidden passage!” said Skull happily to them.

“Good job, Queen.” said Jester as she glance and smiled approvingly to Queen.

“Thanks, Jester……… Let’s head inside. After we’re all adequately prepared, of course.” said Queen.

“Yeah, which we all are already, Queen.” said Jester before she and her teammates jumped down into the passage one by one, landed at the bottom of the passage before they crawled forward for 6 minutes until they reached and climbed up a ladder before Jester stopped and pushed away the manhole above her before she and her teammates climbed out of the passage and find themselves standing in a corner somewhere inside the bank and behind some blue-coloured divider walls with some desks with green-coloured telephones on them next to a trash bin and some potted plants.

“I would say given this interior design……… we are inside the bank. It seems our plan went well.” said Fox as he take a look around the area.

“I don’t remember seeing this place last time……… Just where exactly are we………?” said Queen in a slight confused tone of voice to them.

“There has to be a map somewhere. For now, let’s try to explore and search for the Treasure.” said Mona sternly to them.

Jester and her teammates nodded to him before they turned and walked out past some long couches lining up side by side against and below a large staircase leading up to the second floor and near a large doorway (while Jester also break a small piggy bank standing on a table and obtain “Money Counter” item) that show the same entrance hall that they came into yesterday.

“This is the entrance hall that we came through yesterday………” said Fox.

“We don’t got any business with reception anymore, right? Let’s try attackin’ some new places!” said Skull as he grinned quite widely.

“That should be OK, but there’ll be a lot of enemies. Try to be careful, OK?” said Mona warningly to them.

“Yeah, Mona.” said Jester as she nodded to Mona before she and her teammates take out their weapons and firearms then they quietly and stealthily rushed forward to hide behind the couches, waited for the security shadow to come close and when it did Jester run out of her hiding place, jumped onto the top of the security shadow to grabbed and ripped off it’s mask and she jumped away as the shadow started convulsing and burst apart in a shower of red and black liquid to reveal two Nekomata. Jester and her teammates then spend the next few minutes fighting and defeating the security shadows (Nekomata and High Pixies) that patrol the room before they run and look around the room and Jester found and opened a treasure chest that’s standing on and obtain the “Elysian Robe” inside it. Once Jester and her teammates are done, they turned and run toward the other doorway on the other side of the entrance hall room, stopped and saw one of the security shadow went into an opened elevator before it closed it’s doors and descended down into the depths of the Palace.

“It looks like there are lower floors in here too………” said Panther.

“But that elevator is lacking a control panel.” said Fox.

“They probably control it from a security room. It’s a simple, but effective measure of screening.” said Mona.

“That must mean they really don’t want anyone going down there………” said Queen.

“Which means that we need to find this security room that controls the elevator. Let’s move on, everyone.” said Jester with a pondering look on her face before she and her teammates move on past the elevator, stopped and hide behind some pillars and divider walls when they saw two more security shadows patrolling around another small waiting room near another staircase before they ambushed, attack and defeat the two shadows (which turned into Orobas and Angels shadows) and Jester obtain “Balm of Life”, “Office Calculator” and “Leather Case” items from the treasure chest and two piggy banks in the waiting room before she and her teammates left the room, run up the stairs and stopped and quickly hide behind statues when they saw a new type of fierce-looking dog shadow wearing a bulletproof vest and glowing blue visors on it’s face and body as it patrolled the hallway in front of them.

“H-Hold on a second! What is that!?” said Panther with a surprise look on her face.

“A Shadow in the shape of a dog……… It seems this place has its own watchdogs………” said Fox.

“I’m not sure I can handle that………” whimpered Mona with a concern look on his face as he stepped closer to Jester.

“Y’mean ‘cause you’re a cat?” said Skull teasingly at Mona.

“I meant ‘cause it might be quicker or smarter than other enemies!” sputtered Mona before he glance at Jester. “J-Just be careful, Jester!” said Mona warningly to Jester.

“I know and thanks for the concern, Mona. Leave that dog shadow to me while you guys stay here and wait.” said Jester calmly to her teammates as the dog shadow slowly walked closer to the statue that she’s hiding behind and once it’s close enough, Jester run out, jumped up onto it’s back, grabbed and ripped the visors away from it’s face before she jumped away and it howled, burst apart and change into a large, two-headed lion creature named Orthrus. After the dog shadow change into Orthrus, Jester summoned forth Thanatos and uses Door of Hades skill to defeat Orthrus then she dismiss Thanatos and she and her teammates turned to their right and run down a hallway until they stopped in front of a double door sealed by metal gates.

“There are bars here……… We won’t be able to open the door like this.” said Queen as she inspect the metal gates.

“Hey, guys, there’s a keycard reader machine hanging on the wall next to the sealed doors. Looks like we need a keycard to open the gates sealing the doors.” said Spade as he noticed and glance at the machine hanging on the wall next to the sealed doors.

“Guess so, Spade. For now, let’s keep moving.” said Jester to Spade before she and her teammates turned and walked away from the sealed doors, went down several hallways while fighting and defeating some more security and dog shadows and a rare one carrying a “Queen Necklace” item, breaking and obtaining “Rare Coin” and “Tattered Wallet” items from two more piggy banks, saw another machine hanging on the wall next to a large metal shutter door and Jester pressed the button on the machine to opened the metal shutter door.

After Jester opened the metal shutter door, she and her teammates backtracked the way they came from, stopped in the same hallway where they encounter and fought the first dog shadow and Jester uses her third eye skill to look around the place, saw and found an open ventilation shaft on the wall and they jumped and climbed up a cupboard, went in and crawled through the small passageway until they reached and stopped on the other side of the ventilation shaft, look out and saw a security guard and a dog shadow standing together inside a control room looking at the monitors. Jester turned to glance and nodded to Spade (who nodded back) before they stealthily jumped out of the vent, jumped onto the security and dog shadow backs, grabbed and ripped their helmet and visor’s off and they convulsed and change into 4 Orobas and 2 Orthrus and Jester and her teammates wasted no time in fighting and defeating them all.

“Good job, everyone.” said Jester as she glance and smiled at each of her friends (who smiled back at her).

“Phew……… We somehow managed. This appears to be some kind of monitoring room. I hope we can find clues in here………” said Queen as both she and Paladin look around the room while Skull noticed something shining on the table below the monitors and he approach and picked it up and saw that it’s a keycard.

“Hey guys, I think I found something! Ain’t this some kinda keycard?” said Skull as he turned and showed them the keycard.

“And over here is a map. As expected, there seems to be quite a large basement floor.” said Fox as he noticed a map pinned on a bulletin board on the wall next to the door.

“I’d bet that’s where the Treasure is………” said Mona as he crossed his arms.

“However, only half of the map is depicted here. Unless we can obtain the other half of the map, we won’t know for certain.” said Fox.

“Exactly. A cursory glance shows this building alone has one underground level. It would probably make sense to head there first………” said Mona as he nodded in agreement to Fox.

“Shall we backtrack and go on that elevator we found earlier then, Jester?” asked Fox as he glance at Jester.

“Nope, not yet, Fox.” said Paladin as he shook his head.

“Paladin’s right, Fox. That should be our last resort. First, let’s see if there is anywhere for us to use this keycard.” said Queen calmly to them.

“Oh! Didn’t we pass by a door we couldn’t open on the way here?” said Panther with a surprise and realization look on her face.

“Yeah, let’s go check it out!” said Mona as he briefly jumped in the air.

Jester nodded to Mona before she take the keycard from Skull, turned and approach and slipped the keycard into the reader machine next to the sealed door, which caused the light on the reader to turn from red to green and the metal gates slid back to the sides and unlock the door.

“All right! It’s open!” said Skull with a wide smile on his face.

“Hm, we may be able this keycard to opened doors in other places as well.” said Fox with a small smile on his face before they left the control room, backtrack their way down the hallway back to the first sealed door that they saw and found and Jester slid the keycard into the reader machine which make the gates slid back before she put the keycard into her pocket, opened the door and went in.


	106. Chapter 106

Right after Jester slipped the keycard into the reader machine to make the metal gates slid back and unlock the door, Jester then opened the door, went in with her teammates and they saw that the room only had a large metal grate thing with a steel wire machine next to it that make rumbling sounds as it coiled and bring up the huge elevator under their feets.

“Is that……… an elevator?” said Queen as she furrowed her brows.

“Yeah, looks like it, Queen.” said Paladin in agreement with Queen.

“It has to be the one they’re controlling externally. So this room is right above it………” said Mona.

"So what, this is the control room for the elevator or something? What’s the point of us comin’ here?” said Skull in slight annoy and confusion to Mona.

“Honestly, Skull. Why don’t you take another look at the grate and you can see that there’s an open hole there. Which means………” sighed Jester as she rolled her eyes at Skull while pointing her finger at the open grate slot hole.

“………Which means all of us can go through the grate hole and ride the top of the elevator down.” finished Spade.

“Yep. You’re both right about it, Jester, Spade. We should be able to ride on top of the elevator.” said Mona approvingly to both Jester and Spade.

“I see. We sneak atop it, then wait for it to move on its own. That’s certainly a good idea from you two.” said Fox approvingly to them both as well.

“It does sound like that plan will take us further down.” said Queen.

“All right! Let’s all get on there!” said Mona to Jester and the others before they run forward on the grate, jumped down one by one through the hole and landed on their hands and knees on top of the elevator before it started to descend down to the basement level.

After a while, the elevator stopped before they look around and spotted, crouch down and climbed into a ventilation hole and through a ventilation shaft until they climbed out of the other hole, saw that they’re now standing on a few ceiling beams near the ceiling of an empty reception room and they jumped down from the beams and landed warily and carefully on the ground.

“So, is this the basement?” said Skull quietly to them but before any of them could answer him, they suddenly heard Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice spoke out around them and they look up and saw that his voice came from the speaker machines installed on the corners of the ceilings above them.

“ _ **All securities, listen up!**_ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice.

“Is that Kaneshiro………!?” said Queen with a surprise look on her face.

“ ** _It looks like some rats have infested this place! Under no circumstances let them further down! Strengthen security as much as you can! Understood?_** ”

“It seems painfully obvious where the Treasure is now………” said Fox.

“But the map from earlier doesn’t show that much……… I wonder if there’s another one somewhere.” said Panther glumly to them.

“Don’t worry, Panther. I’m sure we’ll find the other one as we keep moving on.” said Jester reassuringly to Panther.

“In any case, heading down should be the best move. And like what Jester just said, let’s keep our eyes out for a map while we explore!” said Mona determinedly to them and they nodded to him before they left the room, went down a hallway, found a saferoom and went in to take a break before they left the saferoom and as they were about to went down another hallway when Mona suddenly told them to stop and they did before they glance at him.

“What is it, Mona?” asked Panther.

“Look, you guys!” replied Mona as he raised and pointed his finger at the 4 security cameras hanging on the walls and shining their green lights down on the hallway.

“Security cameras………They’ll probably tighten their guard if we show up on there………” said Queen as she and the others observed the cameras.

“Jester, can you use your observation skills to see the camera range? Make sure they don’t catch sight of us!” asked Mona as he glance at Jester.

“Sure, hold on a sec, you guys.” replied Jester as she uses her third eye ability to see the spots where the cameras shine on, dismissed her ability and told her teammates about it before they run forward while avoiding the lights from the cameras until they reached and stopped at the end of the hallway before Jester noticed a kind of rectangular-shaped metal panel on the wall. Jester and her teammates approach and examined the rectangular-shaped metal panel and find out that it’s a power supply box for the cameras behind them before Jester raised and rammed her feet hard against the box, causing it to malfunction and shut down the cameras.

“Nice kick!” said Mona in a praising tone of voice to Jester.

“Yeah, you did good, Jester.” said Spade as he smiled at her.

“Thanks, you two.” said Jester as she smiled at them both.

“Ohhh! I get it! We can break this shit to kill the cameras!” said Skull.

“Uh huh.” said Paladin as he rolled his eyes a little at Skull.

After Jester took down the box, she and her teammates turned and opened the door to their left, went through and went down several hallways and rooms while fighting and defeating some more Oni, High Pixie, Orobas, Nekomata and Angel shadows and finding and breaking down some more power supply boxes to shut down the cameras, obtaining more money and items before they backtrack their way down a hallway, opened and went through a door where another staircase is, went up the staircase and down a hallway before they walked down the other side of the staircase, opened the doors (while other doors need the keycard to opened the grates that sealed the doors) and went down some more hallways and rooms until Jester opened another door, went through with her teammates and they stopped and found themselves inside a large open hall.

“Whoa, what is this………?” sputtered Skull with a surprised look on his face.

“It is an exceedingly spacious room………” said Fox.

“According to the map, we should be able to head down from here.” said Mona.

“But nothing beyond this floor is on our map, right?” said Panther.

“Yeah. We’ll need to find another one soon………” said Mona as he nodded to Panther.

“Why don’t we focus on finding a way downstairs?” suggested Queen.

“And hopefully we’ll find the other map along the way………” said Paladin.

“Yeah, let’s go, everyone.” said Jester as she nodded to both Queen and Paladin before she and her teammates run across the room to the other side, jumped up then down some pipes onto a cupboard, ambushed and defeated two shadows, opened and obtain a “Balm of Life” item from a treasure chest before they turned and run down a hallway and stopped when they saw a huge metal vault door with several large locking mechanisms on it and two terminal machines standing on both sides of the door.

“That’s a really huge vault door.” said Spade with a surprise look on his face.

“According to the map, there’s a great deal more beyond here………” said Queen.

“Then this is not a vault, but a partition of sorts. The two terminals there must be how you open it.” said Fox as he glance and gestured at the two terminal machines.

“B-But both of them have keyholes.” said Panther hesitantly to them.

“I suppose that means we’ll need two keys to opened it and pass through here………” said Queen.

“And they’re most probably with 2 special and strong kind of shadows.” said Jester.

“For real………? Ugh, it’s a pain in the ass how secure this place is.” groaned Skull.

“That’s because those 2 keys are important, Skull. Stop groaning about it.” said Spade sarcastically at Skull (which make him scowled at Spade).

“It would seem that’s correct. This may lead further down, just as Kaneshiro had mentioned.” said Fox.

“Yeah, some of you are probably right……… Let’s look for those keys!” said Mona.

Jester and her teammates then turned left and run up the staircase into a hallway, breaking and opening and taking “Unopenable Lock” and “Tarnished Gear” items from a money bag and a treasure chest before they opened and went into a room and they jumped onto a bookcase to crawled into and through a vent toward the sealed room next to it.

After they reached and crawled out of the vent and jumped down into the interior of the sealed room, they saw and opened yet another treasure chest and obtained “Black Kogatana” weapon from it before Jester saw and break two more boxes on the wall with her feet and shut down all of the cameras in the large room. After Jester break down the boxes, she and her teammates turned and unlocked and walked out of the sealed room before they made their way back up the stairs and back to the large room.

“Hm………? I hear voices. Hide!” said Mona quickly to Jester and the others as they approach the gated doorway and they listen to Mona and quickly ducked and hide behind the wall before they glance into the room and saw 2 muscular-looking, yellow uniformed security guard shadows standing in the room.

“Hey, did you hear? It sounds like those intruders are wreaking havoc in here.” said the cautious security shadow to the other security shadow.

“What’s wrong? Are you nervous? Don’t be. We have the keys they need, so things should be OK as long as we protect them.” said the aggressive security shadow reassuringly to the cautious shadow.

“Did you guys hear that!? You think they’re talkin’ about those two keys we need!?” whispered Skull excitedly to Jester and the others after they heard what the 2 security shadows just spoke to each other in the room.

“Yeah, most probably, Skull.” said Paladin as he nodded to Skull.

“It’s highly likely those are the way by which the partition opens.” said Fox.

“What’re we gonna do then? Beat ‘em both up and take the keys?” said Skull as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Didn’t you see those two? They’re obviously not ordinary Shadows. Anyone who’s been entrusted with a key that important would have to be extremely strong.” said Mona as he shake his head at Skull.

“And there’s two of them. It would be tough dealing with both. Plus they could sound the alarm………” said Panther.

“In that case, how about hearing my idea out, you guys? How about we split up into two teams of 4 people. We can lured one of them out and have him come to a room where me and 3 of my teammates can attack and defeat him while the other team stay behind here and attack and defeat the other one?” suggested Jester.

“Hm……… That’s not a bad idea and it just might work out for us, Jester.” said Spade.

“And how are we going to split them up and lured one out, Jester?” said Fox.

“How about that monitoring room upstairs, do you guys remember it? The room we acquired our map from. There was some communication equipment there as well. We can use that to lure one away.” said Queen.

“That’s a good idea too, Queen.” said Jester as she nodded to Queen.

“Thanks and so does yours, Jester.” said Queen as she smiled at Jester.

“I agree with both of your ideas. It sounds safer than fighting them at the same time!” said Panther as she smiled at them both.

“OK, let’s leave the part of luring one of them out to our intellectual!” said Mona.

“Thank you! First up, we need to head to the monitoring room!” said Queen before she and the others glance at Jester. “So, Jester, who’ll you bring with you and who’ll stay here?” asked Queen.

Jester ponder for a short while and decided to choose and bring Spade, Queen and Paladin with her while Mona, Skull, Panther and Fox stay behind before the 4 of them split up with them, run back the way they came from and back into the monitoring room.

“OK, I’ll give it a try. Are we ready?” said Queen to Jester, Spade and Paladin as she walked up to the communicator.

“Yeah, we’re ready, Queen.” said Jester.

“OK, all of you stay quiet during this………” said Queen before she cleared her throat and pressed her finger on the intercom button. “Come in, security room! This is the monitoring room! We’ve been ambushed by intruders! Requesting backup, immediately! One person would be perfect!” ordered Queen in a feign worry tone of voice at the communicator.

“ ** _Roger that! We’ll send someone your way at once!_** ” replied one of the security shadow’s voice from the communicator.

“And there we go! All we need to do now is hide and wait for the enemy.” said Queen as she turned around to glance and nodded to Jester, Spade and Paladin (who nodded back) before they quickly hide in different corners of the room and waited for the incoming shadow.

After a few seconds, the yellow-uniformed security guard shadow opened the door and stepped into the room before Jester, Spade, Queen and Paladin came out of their hiding place and surround the security guard shadow (who’s pissed that he fell for and into their trap) before he shake, burst apart and transform into a tall and large Kin-Ki shadow. Jester and her teammates then spend the next few minutes fighting against the Kin-Ki shadow with their weapons and personas until it cried out in pain and disintegrated into black mists, dropping and leaving behind 3250 yen and the “Right Key” item, which Jester picked up from the floor and show it to them.

“Yes! We got one of the keys.” said Spade happily to Jester.

“Yeah, that went better than we thought.” said Paladin with a smile on his face.

“Now that we’ve the key, let’s go back and join up with the others. I’m sure that they’d already got the other key by now too.” said Jester to them and they nodded to her before they left the monitoring room, went down the stairs back to the large room and rejoined the other team before both Jester and Panther hold out and show the 2 keys in their hands.

“Perfect, we’ve now obtained both keys!” said Fox.

“Oh, one second!” said Queen as she noticed the other half of the map pinned on a bulletin board on the wall in the room before they approach the map. “Doesn’t this map have a little more information than ours………?” added Queen as Jester take the map from the bulletin board to examined it.

“Yeah, you’re right, Queen. Well done!” said Jester approvingly at Queen.

“Maybe it can tell us what the bank is like further down.” said Panther as she, Mona and Skull take a look at the map that Jester’s holding.

“How’s it look? You see where the Treasure is?” asked Skull.

“Well, the most suspicious area would be the deepest part……… Look here.” replied Mona as he examined the map to find where the Treasure is and he found it and tapped his paw at the center of the map. “There’s an elevator that leads down. The Treasure must be past there.”

“This map seems to indicate that the area beyond the vault is rather large as well………” Fox pointed out.

“Which means security will keep getting more intense from here onward too. We need to be careful.” said Mona.

“Yeah, we know, Mona. Let’s go and open that huge vault door, everyone!” said Jester to her teammates before they run out of the room and down the stairs until they reached and stopped in front of the huge vault door before both Jester and Panther take out the 2 keys and walked up to the 2 terminal machine and inserted the keys into the keyholes on the machines while the others stay back and watch.

“OK……… You ready to try turning it at the same time, Panther?” asked Jester as she glance at Panther.

“Yeah, I’m ready, Jester! On three! One, two………!” said Panther as she nodded back to Jester before they turned the keyholes with the keys and all of them soon saw the locking mechanisms start turning around and heard a rumbling sound from the vault before the vault door opened up to reveal a large room with a glass walkway in the middle of the room with many money raining down from the ceiling and onto the walkway and the floor below it.

“This took some time, but we managed to force it open.” said Fox.

“Great teamwork, everyone.” said Jester as she glance and smiled at all of them.

“Yes, I agree. The cooperation of our whole team is what helped us through this particular ordeal.” said Queen as she nodded and smiled back at Jester before they stepped through the opened vault door and into the next room.


	107. Chapter 107

“Dude……… There’s tons of money all over the floor………” said Skull as he glance with a shock and awed look on his face at the huge amount of money on the walkway and the floor below the walkway that they’re standing on.

“Which he blackmailed and took from innocent people………” said Spade with an angry look on his face.

“What a goddamn greedy pig.” said Paladin coldly.

“………He’s going to pay for this.” said Queen as she clench her fists.

“And he will soon enough, Queen.” said Jester as she nodded to Queen before they run down the walkway, opened and went through the door and turned left to run down another set of stairs to another door and Jester opened it to reveal a narrow hallway filled with cubicles that stand against the windows that overlooked the interior of the vault and had 2 security shadows patrolling the hallway.

“Hm!? Wait, you guys! Let’s hide now!” said Mona suddenly to them and they heeded his words and quickly hide behind the walls of the cubicles before the 2 security shadows could noticed them before he raised and pointed his right paw at the cameras installed on the wall.

“What, more cameras?” said Skull.

“And here we thought that you spotted a much worse shadow than those patrolling security shadows, Mona. We can bypass those cameras with Jester’s skill easily.” said Spade.

“No, Spade……… These ones seem different from what we’ve seen before………They turn on and off.” said Mona as he shook his head.

“It might be a surveillance system that switches between multiple cameras for efficient coverage………” said Queen thoughtfully to them.

“That just means we gotta pass by them when they’re not recordin’ yeah?” said Skull. “That should work……… but there are those 2 shadow guards to watch out for too. We should proceed with caution!” said Mona as he nodded to Skull.

Jester and her teammates waited and timed their moves at the moments when the cameras turned off their lights before they rushed forward out of their hiding places, ambush, attack and defeat the shadows (who turns into Yaksini, Oni, High Pixie and Leanan Sidhe shadows) until they managed to made it to the end of the hallway, opened the door into another room and Jester break the piggy bank statue standing in the corner and obtain “Office Calculator” item before she and her teammates look around the room and noticed a hole in another corner of the room before they crouch down, crawled through the hole onto a ledge before they crawled across the ledge, jumped down onto another ledge before they turned around and crawled across the second ledge (while not letting the security shadows spotted them) toward another hole, crawled through it before they stood up inside a room that had an elevator.

Jester and her teammates then get in and ride the elevator down another floor before they stepped out of the elevator into a hallway, attack and defeat the dog shadow that patrols the hallway before Jester opened the 2 treasure chests and obtain “Revival Bead” and “Ignis Ring” items from the 2 treasure chests before they turned around, went through an open doorway and they found themselves inside a large hall room before they heard the murmuring of someone somewhere below them.

“Huh………? Do you guys……… hear something coming from below?” said Panther.

“Yeah, we did, Panther.” said Fox before they walked toward the balcony and look down and saw several staircases leading down several floors (which had security shadows patrolling the staircases and floors) and they also saw Shadow Kaneshiro talking to another of the yellow-uniformed security shadow at the bottom of the floor in front of another elevator.

“Isn’t that Kaneshiro? What’s he doin’ down there with that security guard?” said Skull in a confused tone of voice.

“It is difficult to hear what he’s saying to that security guard from where we are standing now………” said Fox glumly to them.

“Let’s get closer then, everyone.” said Jester before she and her teammates turned and run down the stairs, ambush, attack and defeat the patrolling shadows (while they level up and their personas learned more new and powerful skills) and break open and obtain “Amethyst”, “Rare Coin”, “Heavy Pound”, “Safe Dial” and “Old Coin” from piggy bank, money bag and treasure chests on the floors before they run down the stairs to the bottom floor.

“We may enter a battle if we get any closer. Are we ready?” whispered Mona to Jester and the others and they all nodded in unison to him before they run forward to confront Shadow Kaneshiro and his yellow-uniformed security shadow.

“Kaneshiro!” yell Queen sharply to both Shadow Kaneshiro and his yellow-uniformed security shadow, who turned around and glance in shock then anger at them.

“Y-You wenches and bastards……… How did you all get this far!? What about my security and seveillances cameras!?” snapped Shadow Kaneshiro angrily at them.

“Sorry. Those security and cameras shit was a piece of cake for us!” said Skull sarcastically at him.

“………Well, I wouldn’t say it was that simple………” said Fox as he close his eyes and shook his head a little.

“H-Hey, finish off these vermin here! Keep them away from the elevator at all costs!” ordered Shadow Kaneshiro firmly to the security guard, who nodded before it convulsed, burst apart and transform into 3 Sui-Ki, Fuu-Ki and Kin-Ki shadows.

Jester and her teammates pull out their weapons and summoned forth their personas before they and the 3 shadows charge toward each other and began their next fight. Jester and her teammates slash, strike, punch, shoot and uses Makouga, Maeiha, Magaru, Mazio, Maragi, Mabufu, Mafrei and Magry skills on the 3 shadows, which make them yell out in anger and pain before they retaliate by swinging their weapons at them and they easily dodged away from the strikes of the 3 shadows before they uses their persona skills again on them, send them on their knees before they all jumped and perform All-Out Attack on the 3 shadows, which defeated and disintegrated them into black mists and they dropped a small black leather book and 9600 yen on the floor, which Jester noticed and picked up from the floor before she open the book and flipped through the pages for a look.

“Where is Kaneshiro………!?” said Queen as she and the others (except Jester) look around for him and didn’t see him anywhere.

“Grr, he took off while we were busy fightin’………” said Skull as he clench his hands into angry fists.

“Hm? What’s that you got there in your hands, Jester?” asked Spade when he noticed Jester flipping through the pages.

“It’s a small leather book that one of those shadows dropped after we defeated them, Spade.” replied Jester as she kept on flipping until she stopped at a page next to some ripped edges of other pages that had alphabets and numbers written on it. “Hey, you guys, take a look at this!” Jester told them and they quickly gathered around her and glance down at the alphabets and numbers written on the page.

“ _ **R=C=0, I=1, H=2**_ ’……… What could this mean………?” said Fox with a confused look on his face. “The pages afterward have been torn out as well. Could it be a code of some sort?” said Queen with a pondering look on her face.

“If we’re not gonna figure this shit out now, we should just keep goin’ forward, yeah?” sighed Skull.

“Considering Kaneshiro’s reaction, the elevator in front of us should lead us to the innermost part of the bank. If so, it’ll be the most secure area as well. Let’s make sure we’re ready for whatever awaits for us below!” said Mona cautiously and determinedly to Jester and the others.

Jester and her teammates nodded to him before Jester noticed a Safe Room far behind them and she told them about it before they turned and went into the Safe Room to take a break and uses some items on themselves to replenish their HP and SP before they left the Safe Room, head toward and into the elevator and Jester pressed the button and the elevator brought them down to another deeper depth of the bank Palace.

“Hey, look!” said Mona as he jumped while glance through the elevator’s glass doors with a shock look on his face (same goes for Jester and the others when they look too) at the large room that had a tall, long and spiral-shaped pattern of safes with dozens of bright light shining down on the safes.

“Wh-What the hell!? Are these all vaults………!? How messed up is this guy!?” sputtered Skull.

“Very messed up, from the looks of the room that we’re seeing right now, Skull.” said Paladin with a cold look on his face.

“We’re supposed to check all of these for the Treasure!?” said Panther incredulously to them.

“Hold on, this distinct shape……… Could it be………” said Queen with a pondering look on her face.

“What’s the matter?” asked Fox as he and the others glance at Queen.

“If what I think is correct, there’s no need for us to check every single one of these vaults.” replied Queen.

“For real!?” gasped Panther.

“……… That is, I hope. I’ll explained why once I’ve confirmed my theory.” said Queen.

“I seriously hope so too………” said Mona as he slumped his shoulders.

“ _So do I, Mona, Queen._ ” thought Jester to herself.


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peek of Jester and Spade's Valentine date.

**In Leblanc………**

“Um, t-this is for you, Akira.” said Isamu as she take out a chocolate box wrapped in ocean blue paper with a dark blue ribbon tied around it from her bag and handed it to Akira with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Oh, for me, Isa? You shouldn’t have and thanks for giving me chocolate.” teased Akira as he smirk and wink at her while taking the box of chocolate from her.

“P-Please don’t tease me like that, Akira.” said Isamu as she look down at her hands while feeling her heart hammer a little inside her.

“Why not? It’s kinda fun teasing you because I want to see more of your embarrassed side.” teased Akira even more at Isamu, which make her scowl at him a little.“So uh, do you mind if I sit next to you, Isa?” asked Akira as he scratch his head a little.

“No, I don’t mind, Akira.” replied Isamu as she softly patted the booth seat next to her, which make Akira smile widely before he stood up, walked over and sit down next to her.

“Isa, Akira, I………” said both Isamu and Akira at the same time before they start chuckling for speaking out at the same time.

“Ladies first.” said Akira.

“Oh……… okay. Well, first thing’s first, I’m sure you already know about me going back next month, Akira.” said Isamu glumly to Akira.

“Yeah, I know, Isa. To be honest, I wanted to leave and just go with you but………” sighed Akira.

“But you can’t because it wouldn’t be fair to your parents, Sojiro-san and Futaba-chan to just suddenly up and leave them and everything behind for a girl like me. But don’t you worry about it, Akira. I may be going back next month but not for long, I’ll talk to my parents in letting me come back and stay permanently with my uncle Naoya, our friends and……… with you.” said Isamu determinedly to Akira.

“Is that so? Then I hope and wish you luck in convincing them to let you come back permanently, Isa. We’ll be waiting for you.” said Akira as he smiled at Isamu.

“Uh huh, thanks and I love you, Akira.” said Isamu as she smiled back at Akira before she lowered her head down on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome and I love you too, Isa.” said Akira as he laced their hands together.


	109. Chapter 109

Once the elevator slow down then came to a stop at the bottom, the elevator opened it’s door and Jester and her friends stepped out of the elevator and into one small section of the large vault room with steel walls and a number key panel machine on their left and right and a Safe room next to the elevator to their left. Jester and her teammates then take a few minutes rest in the Safe room before they left and approach, look and examined the number key panel machine.

“ _The lock is currently engaged. Please enter the requisite PIN._ ” said a mechanical male voice from the machine to them.

“Pin………? So is this gonna open one of the vaults?” said Skull as he furrowed his brows.

“ _Obviously not, Skull._ ” thought Paladin sarcastically at Skull.

“Hm, there’s something written above the number pad on here.” said Queen as she glance at the word written above the number pad before an angry look appear on her face. “ **RICH** ”……… This is disgusting. How obsessed can one man be with his money?” sneered Queen.

“Wait, there might be something more than that! Do you think this is connected to that journal that you have, Jester?” asked Panther.

“Yeah, I think so too, Panther.” replied Jester.

“Hm, let me think……… If I remember correctly, it said **R = C = 0 I = 1 H = 2**.” said Fox.

“Yeah, you’re right, Fox. Together, those alphabets make the word “Rich”.” said Spade as he nodded to Fox.

“Huh. That might be worth a try. Can you do it, Jester?” said Queen.

“Yeah, I’ll do it, Queen.” said Jester before she type the numbers “0102” on the panel screen, which caused the screen to immediately turned green before the floor under them started rumbling and they all glance down and saw that a large key came out and inserted itself into a lock opposite it before the key turned and unlock it (while a long, cylindrical glass cover came out and covered the key before electricity run through it to power the engine). The next second, the vault wall in front of them rotated right to reveal and opened a passageway to the second layer of the vault wall.

“What the!? The whole vault moved!?” yell Skull with a surprise look on his face.

“So my deduction may be correct………” said Queen with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Yeah, Queen.” said Paladin as he gave her a small smile.

“ **Money……… I need more money……… I must grow richer! As long as I’m rich, anything will be possible………** ” said Shadow Kaneshiro’s fearful voice suddenly from above them.

“That voice……… It’s Kaneshiro! Is he watching us!?” gasped Panther with a surprise look on her face as she look up and around for where his voice come from.

“That doesn’t seem to be the case. It sounds more like the voice of his heart……… I guess all he really thinks about is money, after all.” said Mona as he shook his head with a frown look on his face.

“So he blackmails people outta their savings and that’s still not enough for him? What a greedy douche………” said Skull with an angry look on his face.

“ _Yeah. What a greedy douche indeed, Skull._ ” thought Jester in silent agreement with Skull.

“More importantly, the message in the journal was the PIN code!” said Panther.

“Yes, it seems so……… but I doubt it will be that easy from this point forward. The rest of the pages were torn out of the journal. Who knows what clues they may hold………” said Fox.

“Well, let’s not get pessimistic. We should look around and try to find some other clues. Time to head further in and find those PINs codes!” said Mona as he raised and pointed his paw forward at the opened second layer of the vault labyrinth and Jester and the others nodded in agreement to him before they walked forward and stepped through the opened door into the next vault.

Jester and her teammates spend quite a long while in traversing the large vault labyrinth after they entered the second layer of the vault, they walked down many staircases and hallways, climb up and down tall walls, large metal vaults and cabinets, crawl into and through ventilation shafts, destroying power boxes to shut down the cameras and laser beam poles, fighting and defeating a lot of Orthrus, Rakshasa, Oni, Daksini and a Take-Minakata shadows, opened and went into many rooms before opening and breaking piggy banks, money bags and treasure chests to obtain many items and other torn pages of Kaneshiro’s journal, which Jester read and figure out the codes written on the pages before she and her teammates went to find the key panel machines, press the correct PIN numbers on them to get the vaults to rotate until they stopped and reveal the next way to the next inner vault (while they heard Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice talking about money and scolding his minions every time they open the vault doors) until they finally reached the center of the final vault where they could see a tall and large metal pillar with another elevator at the bottom of it in the center of the final vault.

“H-Hey, this is an elevator, yeah? So a way down really did show up…You’re like some kinda prophet, Queen………” said Skull in a surprise and awed tone of voice to Queen.

“It’s mostly thanks to that notebook and the teamworks of all of you. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for those. More importantly, did you all hear all those things Shadow Kaneshiro was saying?” said Queen.

“Yeah, we did, Queen.” said Paladin as he nodded to Queen.

“Oh yeah, I was wondering about that! Didn’t he seem kinda……… insecure or something?” said Panther.

“Exactly. He kept bringing up how rich and powerful he wants to be.” said Queen as she nodded to Panther.

“So if he’s insecure about that shit……… He thinks he’s really just some poor weakling, huh?” said Skull.

“Maybe by thinking he was going to be a strong, wealthy man, he convinced himself it was true.” said Queen.

“I wonder……… Well, we will discover the truth for ourselves when we change his heart.” said Fox before he turned to glance at Jester. “Let us hurry, Jester.”

“Right, we’re almost there, everyone! Let’s go!” said Jester as she nodded to them and they nodded back to her before she and her teammates turned and went into the elevator. The elevator closed the door then bring them down to the final floor before it stopped and opened the door and they stepped out and found themselves standing in a large, dark blue and gray cellar with money falling from the ceiling onto the ground and had the same transparent cloudy thing floating in the air in front of them.

“Found it. It’s right here………!” said Mona as he raised and pointed his paw at the transparent and floating cloudy thing in front of them.

“Yeah, we know, Mona.” said Spade as he nodded to Mona.

“I don’t see anything.” said Queen as she look around the room with a confused look on her face.

“Neither do I.” said Paladin, confused as well.

“Are you two serious?” sighed Jester as she shake her head before she raised and pointed her finger at the transparent and floating cloudy thing. “That floating “thing” over there is the Treasure that we’ve been looking for, Queen, Paladin.”

“W-What? That floating “thing” is the Treasure that we’ve been looking for?” said Queen with a surprise look on her face.

“I don’t believe it.” said Paladin with a brief disbelief look on his face. “But given the things that we’ve seen and gone through so far in this bank, it’s not a surprise that the floating thing is the Treasure.”

“Alright! From here on we’re gonna need this callin’ card thing.” said Skull as he flexed his shoulders a little.

“A calling card……… I see………” said Queen as she grasp her chin with her right hand with a thoughtful look on her face. “Making the target believe the Treasure is in danger will cause it to materialize. That’s quite a bold trick.”

“Huh? She understood?” said Panther with a slight disbelief look on her face.

“Of course she does, Panther.” said Paladin as he wink and smirk proudly at Queen (which make her face turn red in embarrassment before she look away).

“ _Oh? So both Queen and Paladin are a thing, huh? Never knew that but how sweet of them both._ ” thought Jester with a small smile on her face after she noticed Paladin silently flirting at Queen before she look away in embarrassment.

“Jester, we’ll defer to you regarding its timing.” said Fox as he glance at Jester.

“Yeah, I know, Fox.” said Jester as she nodded to Fox.

“OK guys, let’s get ready for the next heist!” said Mona as he jumped up and down with a firm look on his face to Jester and the others and they nodded to him before they turned and went back into the elevator before it closed it’s door and bring them up and back into the large vault room before they stepped out of the elevator after it arrived and opened the door.

“The next time we enter that Treasure room will be after we send out the calling card.” said Panther.

“In the end, that Kaneshiro bastard only showed his stupid face once………” said Skull with a scowl look on his face.

“That doesn’t matter. As long as we steal the Treasure, we’ll change his heart.” said Mona.

“Then let’s act as the Phantom Thieves should and send the calling card. It’s on you, Jester.” said Queen as she glance at Jester.

“If you wish to train or explore this place further before sending it, that decision is purely yours.” suggested Fox.

“Thanks for the suggestion, Fox. But I think all of us had enough of training and exploring this bank place for today. As for tomorrow, we’ll send out the calling card to Kaneshiro.” said Jester calmly to them and they all nodded in agreement to her before she and her teammates run down and past the opened passageways of the vault toward the Safe Room, went in and rest for a while before they transport from the room and back to the entrance of the Palace before Jester pull out her phone and pressed the app on it so that she and her teammates could return back to Shibuya station.

After Isamu and her friends came out from Kaneshiro’s Palace and back in Shibuya station, they bade farewell to each other before they split up and head back to their homes.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Isamu’s room………**

After both Isamu and Morgana came home, greeted Naoya before Isamu went up and went into her room, Isamu felt her phone vibrate with incoming messages in her pocket and she take it out and glance and read the messages while putting her bag and Morgana down on her desk.

RS: _When’re we gonna sent the calling card? We should hurry it up._

AT: _I have to agree. The earlier the better in my book._

AK: _So do I._

YK: _There is no assurance that he will keep his promise, after all. What are both of your thoughts on the matter, Makoto, Rokuro?_

MN: _Honestly, I can’t wait to send it. I want to be an end to his nasty crimes as soon as possible._

RD: _Yep. What she said._

IT: _I agree with you both too._

RS: _Damn, looks like I gotta step up my game. You guys are super passionate._

AT: _We’ll be ready to go whenever you are, Isamu-san._

IT: _Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ann-san._

After Isamu’s done in messaging to her friends, she turned off and put her phone on the table near her bag, change her uniform into pajamas before she picked Morgana up and they proceed to fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**The next day, in the station………**

Isamu was staring down at her phone near the wall in the station (with Morgana also staring down at her phone on her shoulder) before she noticed Ann approaching out of the corner of her eye and she turned off and put her phone into her pocket and turned to glance at Ann while Morgana went back into her bag.

“Good morning, Ann-san.” greeted Isamu.

“Yeah, good morning, Isamu-san.” Ann greeted back as she raised her hand to wipe some sweat off her face. “It’s so hot and humid……… I wish the rainy season would end soon. By the way, June’s almost over. We know where the Treasure is now. What do you want to do? Should we sent the calling card today?” asked Ann.

“Yeah, of course, Ann-san.” replied Isamu with a nod of her head.

“OK! This is the real deal! Let’s make Kaneshiro beg for mercy!” said Ann with an excited look on her face. “Alright, me and the others will see you at the usual place after school. Don’t forget.” Ann reminded Isamu (who nodded to her) before they saw and heard their train arrived and stopped in the station and they get on the train with the other passengers.


	110. Chapter 110

**After school………**

After the school ended for the day, Isamu packed up her school stuffs and put Morgana into her bag before both she and Morgana left the school, head toward the subway station, went in and take the train to Shibuya and when the train stopped and opened it’s door in Shibuya station, they got off and as Isamu walked up the stairs and turned the corner, she accidentally bumped against someone.

“Gah! Oh dear, I’m so sorry for that! I was in a hurry and wasn’t looking on what’s or who’s in front of me-” said Isamu apologetically to the person she bumped against before she glance at the person and saw that it’s Goro.

“Well, nice to see you again and that’s okay, Isa. As you can see, I’m fine so there’s no need for you to be sorry and apologize so much for bumping against me.” said Goro as he smiled happily and politely to her.

“Oh, is that so? But still, I’m sorry for bumping against you, Goro.” Isamu apologized to Goro again. “So what’re you doing here?” asked Isamu.

“Again it’s fine, Isa. As for what am I doing here, you ask? It happens to be my break time now so I decided to come here to purchase some butter milk buns from the small bakery shop here.” replied Goro before he asked her a question now. “Now it’s your turn to answer my question. What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m here to meet up with some of my classmates to discuss about a history assignment about the ancient 7 wonders of the world, Goro.” replied Isamu.

“Ah, the ancient 7 wonders of the world, huh? Like the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Lighthouse of Alexandria and the Great Pyramid of Giza, right?” said Goro with a nod of his head.

“Yes, exactly, Goro! The 3 places you mention are 3 of the 7 ancient wonders, even though they exist no more.” said Isamu as she smile and nodded in agreement to him.

“Yeah, that’s right, they don’t. Good luck with the assignment then but knowing you, I’m sure it’s a piece of cake.” said Goro.

“Yeah, I know.” said Isamu.

“Well then, I better get going and buy those buns before my break time’s up. See you, Isa.” said Goro.

“Right, see you, Goro.” said Isamu before they wave goodbye to each other and Goro walked past her to head to the bakery while Isamu walk toward the walkway where her friends are waiting (and feeling a bit guilty for lying to Goro).

“Oh, there you and Morgana are, Isamu! You two are a bit late.” said Ann when she and the others saw both Isamu and Morgana approaching them.

“Sorry for being late, Ann-san. It’s just that in my hurry to join up with you guys, I accidentally bumped into Goro and talk with him for a short while, that’s why.” said Isamu.

“Is that so?” said Akira with a displeased look and a tight smile on his face while a feeling of jealousy rise up from within him.

“Hm? Is something wrong, Kurusu-kun? You don’t look happy for some reason.” said Isamu when she noticed the look and smile on his face.

“It’s nothing, Toudou-san.” said Akira as he quickly look away, which confused Isamu while Ann glance back and forth at them both with a sigh and a shake of her head.

“Well then, now that we’re all here, let’s commence with the meeting.” said Rokuro as he lightly clapped his hands once.

“Right. Now that we found where the Treasure is, all that’s left is the calling card, right? We should sent it out at once.” said Makoto.

“I would agree, but it will not be an easy task this time.” said Yusuke with a frown look on his face.

“Yeah, nobody actually knows him………” said Ann sullenly.

“There’s so goddamn much I wanna write on the calling card too………” said Ryuji as he slumped his shoulders.

“Hey, don’t be so sullen about it, you guys. I’m sure that we’ll be able to sent out the calling card to him.” said Isamu coolly to them.

“Yeah, we know. But the question is, how do we deliver the calling card to him………?” asked Yusuke.

“Yeah, we don’t know where he lives………” said Ann.

“Hm? Why not use the same method as before then?” suggested Makoto to them, which make them had confuse looks on their faces except for both Isamu and Rokuro.

“What do you have in mind, Niijima-san?” asked Isamu.

“Well, Rokuro and Sakamoto-kun, I need you two to come with me to begin creating the calling card.” said Makoto as she glance at both Rokuro and Ryuji before she turned and walked away from them.

“Huh, why me and him?” sputtered Ryuji.

“Stop talking and let’s go, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro as he grabbed Ryuji’s arm and bring him along after Makoto, leaving the others behind.

Isamu and the others glance and exchange confuse looks with each other before they bade farewell, split up and head home.

XXXX

After both Isamu and Morgana came back, greeted Naoya and went up to her room, Isamu felt her phone vibrated with messages and she take her phone out and glance at the messages.

YK: _So, what ended up happening with the calling card?_

AT: _Makoto and Rokuro took Ryuji with them. Makoto also specifically mentioned that he would be fine and we have nothing to worry about._

YK: _Hm? I wonder what they planned on doing with him……… Has anyone heard anything from any of them?_

IT: _No, we didn’t. Let’s leave it to them._

YK: _I see._

AK: _If you say so, Toudou-san._

AT: _I’m sure it’ll be fine if both Makoto and Rokuro’s there with him. I’d definitely be worried if Ryuji was going alone though._

IT: _Oh really, Ann-san? How worried exactly?_

AT: _Be quiet, you!_

AK: _That’s enough now, you two!_

YK: _Kurusu-kun’s right. I suppose we will find out tomorrow either way. For now, we should all get some rest._

AT: _Yup, cya!_

IT: _Goodnight, everyone._

AK: _Goodnight._

“We’re finally going to strike tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep so we can be in tip-top shape, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana determinedly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she turned off and put her phone and school bag on the desk, change into her pajamas before both she and Morgana fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day, on the pathway toward Shujin Academy………**

Both Isamu and Morgana are walking down the pathway toward Shujin Academy when Isamu overheard 2 girls talking in the vending machines corner and she stop and listen to their conversation.

“I skipped breakfast, so now I’m hungry. I want something filling, but with summer coming up I’m worried about having too many calories………” said the hungry female student worriedly to her friend.

“Why don’t we get tea then? The diner in Shibuya serves Frui-Tea. It smells good, it’s great for your skin and it totally increases your charm.” said the discerning female student reassuringly to the hungry female student.

“ _Hm, a Frui-Tea that smells good, great for the skin and increases people’s charm, huh?_ ” thought Isamu curiously in her mind.

“Frui-Tea? What a cute name for a tea! Sounds yummy too!” said the hungry female student with a happy look on her face. “Being stylish starts from the inside out, after all. Guess I’ll try some later.”

“Frui-Tea, huh?” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at her. “Sounds like a real popular hip drink. You want to try some, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana.

“It does sounds quite tempting, Morgana.” replied Isamu.

“If this tea tastes good and make you more stylish and boost your charm, might as well, right, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana slightly firmly to Isamu before she resumed walking toward and went into the school.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the classroom………**

“Open your textbooks, students. Today we’ll be talking about “Records of the Three Kingdoms”. A variety of heroes battling for dominance-truly an epic time.” said Inui-sensei to the students. “Charismatic rulers and warlords with the command of a thousand men may have their own appeal……… But personally, I think that the strategists who support them can’t be ignored. Now then, Toudou-san.” added Inui-sensei before he glance and called out to Isamu (who glance up at him).

“In the book, Zhuge Liang of Shu is famous for his exploits during the Battle of Red Cliffs……… But do you know what Chinese dish Zhuge Liang is credited for inventing?” asked Inui-sensei.

“It’s Baozi.” replied Isamu.

“That’s right, the answer is Baozi, Toudou-san.” said Inui-sensei in an approving tone of voice to her. “At the time, one region would use a person’s head as an offering to quell an overflowing river. But Zhuge Liang made a Baozi in the shape of a head as a substitute.” added Inui-sensei to the students and some of them started to whisper in surprise about Isamu knowing the answer and whether she’s a delinquent or a studious person while Morgana compliment her for giving the correct answer.

“These days, you can find Baozi with cute faces on them. If you think about their origin, it’s not too off the mark.” said Inui-sensei.

“I never knew strategists came up with cooking, and not just strategies……… Makoto our strategist. Wanna see what she can cook up?” asked Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“I guess we’ll see, Morgana.” replied Isamu.

XXXX

**Another few hours later, in the VIP room in the club………**

Both Kaneshiro and the gaudy woman were enjoying their drinks and cigarettes in the room when one of Kaneshiro’s minions came into the room with a concern look on his face and holding a card in his hand.

“Excuse me, sir, but……… Uh, I found this thing on the car. There’s something written on it………” said the menacing-looking man hesitantly to Kaneshiro.

“Hm? Read it.” Said Kaneshiro as he glance at him with a bored look on his face.

“Uh, but………” said the menacing-looking man even more hesitantly to Kaneshiro.

“I said, read it!” snapped Kaneshiro as he narrowed his eyes at the man (who gulped a little before he started reading what’s written on the card).

“ _Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony……… You’ve indulge in scamming others with horrendous methods that target minors exclusively. We have decided to make you confess all your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail. From, the Phantom Thieves._ ” the menacing-looking man finished reading it and glance concernly at Kaneshiro. “I-Isn’t this bad………?”

“What of it?” said Kaneshiro calmly to him.

“I-If something happen to you………! I mean, if the higher-ups find out about this………” said the menacing-looking man as he shook his head.

“Don’t waste your time worrying about this useless shit. Just keep quiet for now.” said Kaneshiro as he scowled at the man.

“B-But it’s……… posted all around the city……… And people’re talkin’ about it online too………” said the menacing-looking man to Kaneshiro (who growled before he stood up).

“All of you, bring me your earnings! If you don’t surpass your quota……… I’ll kill you.” ordered Kaneshiro.

“Y-Yes sir!” said the menacing-looking man nervously to Kaneshiro before he turned and leave the room. Right after the man leave the room, the atmosphere around Kaneshiro started to fizzed up, turned yellow then black and Kaneshiro change into the shadow version of himself.

“Phantom Thieves………? Don’t make me laugh.” snarled Shadow Kaneshiro as he angrily clench his fists before the atmosphere around him turned back to normal and he glance at the gaudy woman. “Hey, we’re leaving.” Kaneshiro told the gaudy woman (which confuses her) before he glance away from her. “They’ll pay for this………” muttered Kaneshiro angrily to himself.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the walkway in Shibuya station………**

“The calling card’s been posted all over Shibuya………” said Morgana with a stern and firm look on his face to them.

“A good idea, no?” said Makoto as she frown and crossed her arms. “Given the theatrical nature of this one, Kaneshiro must surely have been contacted about it.”

“You, Donovan-kun and Ryuji-kun did a really good job posting those calling cards all over Shibuya.” said Isamu proudly to Makoto, Rokuro and Ryuji.

“You truly are the brains of this Phantom Thieves operation! Ryuji, you should follow her example!” said Morgana as he nodded to Makoto.

“Y’know I’m the one who went postin’ it everywhere, right!? I even had to get all dressed up so they wouldn’t notice me! At least Toudou thank me for doing it!” snapped Ryuji as he glared at Morgana.

“Excuse me, Sakamoto. But you’re not the only one who posted those calling cards everywhere in Shibuya. So do I.” said Rokuro coldly to Ryuji.

“Calm down, Rokuro. He’s just forgot that you helped too, that’s all.” said Makoto calmly to Rokuro.

“Fine, if you say so, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he calm down and smiled at Makoto.

“Come on, we should get a move on before the effects of the calling card disappears.” said Akira.

“Right! We’re going up against a truly horrible criminal this time………” said Ann as she nodded firmly to them.

“That dick ain’t gonna stop us now that we got two awesome new members! Makoto, Rokuro!” said Ryuji as he turned to glance at them both. “You two remember how all this works?”

“Yeah, we remember, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro.

“Once we steal the Treasure, the Palace will crumble and the Palace ruler’s heart will change.” said Makoto.

“Wow, you got that quick! I think Ryuji’s still struggling to comprehend it all………” said Morgana.

“Shut up!” snapped Ryuji as he glared at Morgana.

“Evil adults are nothing more than garbage, and both Rokuro and I are no better………” said Makoto as she clench her fists.

“We’ll will resolve this, we swear it!” added Rokuro determinedly to them.

“Sounds like you’re both fired up!” said Morgana before he glance at Isamu. “All right, Jester! Give us the signal!”

“Let’s do this, everyone!” said Isamu firmly to them and they all nodded to her before she take out her phone and activated the Meta-Nav to head into Kaneshiro’s Palace.


	111. Chapter 111

**Inside and in front of Kaneshiro’s bank palace………**

After Jester and her teammates approach the bank of Kaneshiro’s, they saw and felt the air around them pulsed strongly and angrily with red energy like the previous 2 times they head into Kamoshida’s castle and Madarame’s museum and fought and defeat their huge shadow forms before they teleport straight into the safe room in the huge vault room, left the room to head toward and entered the elevator that bring them straight down into the Treasure room, stopped and opened it’s doors and they run out and stopped when they saw Shadow Kaneshiro standing in front of them with 3 of his minions standing behind him.

“Is that Kaneshiro!?” gasped Queen.

“He was waitin’ for us!” said Skull.

“Hmph. At least he saves us the trouble to look for him.” said Paladin as he cracked his knuckles a little.

“But hold on. Where’s his Treasure?” said Spade with a confused look on his face.

“Most probably behind that huge rotating wall of a safe behind Kaneshiro and his minions, Spade.” said Jester as she glance up at the huge wall of a safe that holds Kaneshiro’s treasure within.

“What the hell!?” said Skull with an incredulous look on his face.

“A safe………!? This wasn’t here the last time we came………!” said Mona with a surprise then scowl look on his face. “He changed the entire room so quickly………Tch, I guess this Palace isn’t a bank for nothing.”

“Greetings, all of you thieving wenches and bastards. Welcome to my private city bank.” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he and his 3 minions take a few steps forward. “I’m surprised you all made it here alive. It seems you all are quite lucky.”

“Lucky? Don’t be ridiculous.” scoffed Queen as she scowled at Shadow Kaneshiro.

“That’s right. It’s not luck that brings us here, it’s hard-work and teamwork that brings us here.” said Paladin coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro.

“We’re gonna change your heart and make you confess everything you’ve done. That’ll save all those people who’re suffering ‘cause of your shitty actions.” said Skull as he smirked and clench his fists. “Even the police’re strugglin’ to deal with you, so this’ll make the public believe in us too!”

“Those in power work the ones below them to the on for money. Such is the hierarchy of the world.” said Shadow Kaneshiro in a matter-of-factly then angry tone of voice to them. “Just accept your fates as a source of my wealth!”

“We’ll never agree to that!” snapped Fox as he glared at Shadow Kaneshiro.

“And hierarchy? You have to be out of your mind.” said Panther as she nodded in agreement at Fox.

“All of that was forced on me too, you know!? I went through shit until I crawled my way out of the dregs! Now it’s my turn to profit on everyone else!” snapped Shadow Kaneshiro as he glared at them.

“That’s your reason for doing such horrible things to other innocent people, all because you went through the same horrible things yourself and didn’t think of doing something to go against it!? No wonder you became such a pitiful and pathetic guy!” said Spade coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro.

“Shut your mouth, you goddamn brat!” snarled Shadow Kaneshiro as he glared at Spade. “It doesn’t matter whether you’re clean or dirty! Only the clever come out on top! The strong and the smart devour the weak. That is the natural order of things. You damn brats and wenches who thinks you know the world through the shit you read online will make perfect prey.”

“He is utterly hopeless.” scoffed Queen.

“I agreed, Queen.” said Paladin as he nodded in agreement to Queen.

“It’s always the fools who get tricked! Fools who have to pay for their foolishness. And if those fools don’t learn well they have to suck it up and stay as plain, stupid fools!” snarled Shadow Kaneshiro angrily to both Queen and Paladin.

“Good god, will you shut your big mouth and stop talking about how “woe-is-me” you are and how you keep saying that we’re fools that should learn our place and keep on be fools for people like you! Newsflash, we REFUSED!” said Jester coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro.

“I guess there’s not much point saying anything to you fools!” sighed Shadow Kaneshiro before he take a deep breath to calm himself. “This is where my gracious lecture ends. Now then, I hope you all are ready to work as slaves here for the rest of your lives.”

“That’s outrageous!” snapped Fox as he scowled at Shadow Kaneshiro.

“Like hell we would be your slaves!” snapped Spade as well (which make Shadow Kaneshiro started snickering loudly at them).

“I’m gonna swarm all over you……… and squeeze out every last penny that you all have!” said Shadow Kaneshiro before he grunted and hunched over, which caused his 3 minions and Jester and her teammates to glance in confusion at him before they all flinch in shock, horror and disgust when Shadow Kaneshiro’s body started to twitched and convulsed, 2 huge lumps appear on his back, black liquids spat out of his mouth and became a puddle on the floor as he pressed and rubbed his hands vigorously before 2 huge fly wings burst out from the lumps on his back (that started buzzing as soon as they burst out) while his eyes transform into large, red-coloured eyes of a fly.

As for the 3 minions of Shadow Kanehsiro, they screamed and run away in fear from him past Jester and her teammates (who continue to glance in silent disgust at him) when they saw that he had transformed into some sort of human fly.

“I can take care of this myself. Wassup yo!? Now come get some!” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he threw mocking peace signs at them.

“Ugh, disgusting insect! Where’s the flyswatter or the bugspray when we need them?” snarled Paladin as he summoned forth Al Capone.

“You filthy fly on dirty money………. Get the hell out of my face!” sneered Queen as she summoned forth Johanna and revved the engine.

“Alright, here we go, yeh pieces of shit!” laughed Shadow Kaneshiro as his entire body twitched and moved exactly like a fly. “Hehehehe! Bein’ young is such a crime! They’re naive, they’re reckless, and on top of that, they don’t even realize how stupid they are. Now I couldn’t just sit back and not cash in on those idiots, right?” added Shadow Kaneshiro as he gleefully rubbed his hands together.

“Get ‘em, Jester! This moneygrubber’s getting a one-way ticket to redemption!” said Mona.

“Yeah, I know, Mona! Sonya, Kougaon!” yell Jester.

“Arsene, Eigaon!” yell Spade.

“Zorro, Garula!” yell Mona.

“Carmen, Agilao!” yell Panther.

“Captain Kidd, Assault Dive!” yell Skull.

“Goemon, Rising Slash!” yell Fox.

“Johanna, Freila!” yell Queen.

“Al Capone, Torrent Shot!” yell Paladin.

After Jester and her teammates summoned forth their personas and uses their different magic and physical skills to attack, struck and managed to damage Shadow Kaneshiro, he growled before he use Mudo on Jester, which make her yelped in surprise and pain and sent her to her knees.

“Jester!” yell Spade concernly at her.

“Eat this, wench!” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he ran toward Jester in preparation to punch her with his fist but before he could punch her, Spade take out and fired 7 bullets from his gun at Shadow Kaneshiro, injuring him a bit more and make him retreat from her.

“Don’t even think about it.” said Spade coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro as he approach and hold out his hand to Jester.

“Thanks for the help, Spade.” said Jester in a thankful tone of voice to him as she grasp his hand and stood up from the floor.

“ _I sure hope that what he just did would tell her that he’s slowly, surely and obviously like her._ ” thought Panther in her mind when she noticed it.

“Yeh’re just gonna keep goin’ at this to the bitter end, huh? No more games then. I ain’t gonna forgive yeh punks and wenches for this.” said Shadow Kaneshiro coldly to them.

“That’s our line! You had better be prepared. Let’s do this, Paladin!” retorted Queen coldly to him before she glance at Paladin.

“Right, Queen!” said Paladin as he nodded to her without looking before they charge toward Shadow Kaneshiro and Queen raised her knuckle weapons to land some hard punches on him before she move away to let Paladin land some more punches of his own plus some kicks before he grabbed and threw Shadow Kaneshiro toward the large rotating safe wall and he crash hard against it (which make him yell out in great pain) before he fell to his knees on the floor. They then rushed forward and surround him with their guns raised and pointed at him.

“D-Dammit………! Yeh goddamn punks and wenches……….!” said Shadow Kaneshiro angrily at them.

“Show no mercy! Let’s finish him!” said Mona firmly to Jester, who nodded to him before she gave the order to do the All-Out attack on him to her teammates and they all jumped and attack him swiftly from all sides, which make him let out another yell of pain before he glared at them.

“Tch……… The hell? Yeh punks and wenches are stronger than you all look……… Looks like I gotta bring out my big guns………!” panted Shadow Kaneshiro before an evil smile appear on his face.

“You’re all buzz and no bite!” retorted Mona.

“We’ll see about that………” snicker Shadow Kaneshiro as he swept his arms out. “Time to roll out………! Here he is………My guardian robot!” added Shadow Kaneshiro smugly to them before he turned around, raised and waved his left arm in the air at the safe before the small center door opened and Shadow Kaneshiro flew up and into the hole of the safe before it closed then both sides of the wall move away to reveal a gigantic metallic piggy bank tank with 4 machine gun turrets on it’s eyes as they rotate around in search of targets.

“ _ **Gyahahahaha! Yeh all ready to die!?**_ ” laughed Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice to them from a speaker device from inside the huge piggy bank.

“A pig!?” yelped Mona as he, Jester and the others glance up at the huge piggy bank with shock looks on their faces.

“No, it’s Superman, Mona.” said Spade in a deadpan tone of voice to Mona (which make him scowled at Spade). “Of course it’s a huge pig! We can see that!”

“ _ **It ain’t a pig, yo! This is my Palace’s swine-model defensive mechanoid, Piggytron!**_ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro.

“So……… it’s a pig. Thanks for confirming it to us.” said Jester in a deadpan tone of voice now.

“ _ **Goin’ against me’s a real bad crime, yeh know? It’s time for yeh all to go to hell!**_ ” said Shadow Kaneshiro.

“Dammit……… I didn’t expect he’d have something like this up his sleeve!” said Mona.

“Jester!” Queen called out to Jester and she stopped and turned to glance at her. “Make sure you have us regroup if you think we’re at a disadvantage! That thing’s a giant……… If it attacks us while we’re at low stamina, we won’t survive!” Queen told Jester (who nodded in understanding to her).

“Duly noted, Queen. Come, Thanatos, Door to Hades!” said Jester as she switch her persona and summoned forth Thanatos and use an Almightly dark skill on Piggytron before Spade, Skull, Panther and Fox follow suit and use Eigaon, Zionga, Agilao and Bufula skills on it while Mona, Queen and Paladin rushed forward and slash, punch, kick and shoot it with their weapons and guns after Jester and 4 of her teammates unleash use their persona skills on it.

Shadow Kaneshiro isn’t amused by them attacking Piggytron and he pressed a button that make Piggytron rise up into the air with its hydraulic feet before it retract it’s feet and fall back down as a ball and use it’s Metabolic Wave skill on them that injured them quite greatly.

“Ngh! Orpheus, Mediarama!” said Jester as she switch her persona Thanatos to Orpheus and use Mediarama skill on herself and her teammates to healed their wounds and they thank her for it before they resumed attacking Piggytron with their personas, weapons and guns and Piggytron retaliate by using Metabolic Wave and Ocular Vulcan skills on them, which make Jester and Panther use Mediarama skill twice to healed their wounds again before they heard Shadow Kaneshiro started yelling at them from inside Piggytron.

“ _ **Yeh punks and wenches are really pissin’ me off! Yeh called my Piggytron a pig earlier, right? Were yeh talkin’ about me too when you said that? If you were...Imma tear yeh all to shreds! Go, Piggytron! Super VIP Fooorm!**_ ” yell Shadow Kaneshiro angrily at them before Piggytron rise up and retract it’s eyes and feet and became a huge ball before Shadow Kaneshiro crawled out from the coin slot hole, fly up to the top and started rolling Piggytron with his feet.

“It transformed!? Don’t tell me it’s going to roll into us!” gasped Mona with a surprise look on his face.

“Oh no, he don’t! Queen, Paladin! Both of you use your guns to shoot him down from there while the rest of us keep on attacking it before it could squash us all!” ordered Jester as she glance at both Queen and Paladin.

“Right, Jester! Understood.” said both Queen and Paladin as they nodded before they pull out, raised, aimed and fired their guns at Shadow Kaneshiro, managed to knock him down from Piggytron and he landed face-down on the floor.

Now that Shadow Kaneshiro is down and unable to control Piggytron, it roll forward and squash Shadow Kaneshiro under it while Jester and her teammates dodged out of the way of Piggytron as it roll past them, hit the wall and roll back and stopped in it’s original spot before Shadow Kaneshiro stood up and flew up and into Piggytron again.

Jester and her teammates resumed attacking and injuring Piggytron even more, causing it to use Metabolic Wave and Missile Party skills at them (which make Mona use Mediarama to healed them) before they heard Shadow Kaneshiro’s voice yelling at them again.

“ _ **Dammit……… How dare yeh all hurt my Piggytron so much………! My Piggytron’s gonna lose………? No, that’s impossible!**_ ” yell Shadow Kaneshiro in anger and denial to them.

“It’s already been decided……… You are going down.” said Queen coldly to him.

Shadow Kaneshiro growled at them before he pressed a different button that make Piggytron turned around, opened a hole from behind and released a pale purple gas (Fear Gas skill) on them. Jester and some of her teammates quickly covered their noses and mouths from inhaling the gas but Spade, Mona and Paladin were a little late in covering their noses and mouths and got inflicted by fear.

“Spade, Mona, Paladin! Snap out of your fears, you guys!” said Jester as she, Panther and Queen approach and smacked them back to their senses with paper fans.

“Thanks, Jester!” said Spade.

“Ow, that really sting, Queen.” said Paladin, wincing.

“Thanks, Panther.” said Mona.

Jester, Queen and Panther nodded to them before they rushed forward and attacked and injured Piggytron even more until they finally defeated Piggytron before it started to explode and lie motionless on the floor before the hatch opened and Shadow Kaneshiro and dozens of giant gold bars tumble out and landed on the floor (while they also level up, learn new skills and received 2600 exp and 17,100 yen from it).

“Kaneshiro………!” said Queen as she and Paladin glared at Shadow Kaneshiro.

“I’m not gonna let anyone have it……… This is my money………” whimpered Shadow Kaneshiro as he get up from the floor and hugged one of the gold bars.

“Those aren’t your money, you greedy bastard!” snapped Paladin.

“You stole it from innocent people!” snapped Queen.

“Fine. I’ll call off the debt………” said Shadow Kaneshiro in a defeated and still condescending tone of voice to them.

“Fine? You’re still soundin’ pretty condescendin’.” said Skull as he scowled at him.

“You’re right……… I’m a poor, ugly……… idiot……… How am I supposed to live a normal life like this..?” said Shadow Kaneshiro sadly to them as he hugged the gold bar tightly. “It’s all because of our society! Weak people can’t lead a happy life, no matter what they do! I’m a victim too, you know!? Yeah, none of this is my fault!” protest Shadow Kaneshiro with a nod of his head.

“Are you serious? How can you blame society when you yourself are one of those people who take advantage and hurt the poor and the weak?” said Jester as she shake her head.

“Jester’s got a point. The more you talk, the more pathetic you sound.” said Fox in agreement with Jester.

“I just wanted a place where I could belong! You all get that, don’t you!?” said Shadow Kaneshiro.

“Bullshit! All you did was surround yourself with people you could use, solely for some easy money!” snapped Panther as she glared at him.

“And you think you’re the only one who’s gotta deal with bein’ labeled………? Me……… and all these other guys………” said Skull before he glance and gestured to Jester and the others. “We’re all fightin’ against that!”

“But don’t worry. You’ll have a place you belong. Somewhere you can make amends……… For the rest of your life.” said Queen coldly and firmly to him.

“And now we’re going to take your distorted heart……… Free of charge.” said Spade coldly to Shadow Kaneshiro, who stay silent for another few moments before he stop hugging the gold bar, turned around and sat on another bar with a defeat look on his face.

“I’m glad you understand. Now hurry up and return to the real Kaneshiro.” said Fox as he crossed his arms.

“Seriously? You guys and girls don’t have any tact. Especially with those incredible powers at your disposal………” said Shadow Kaneshiro as he frown at them. “These Palaces could net you loads of cash! You could do whatever you wanted to people’s hearts!”

“As if we would do such a thing to people’s hearts!” snapped Paladin.

“He’s right! We’re not like you!” said Skull in agreement with Paladin.

“Where do you find meaning in that naive sense of justice………?” sighed Shadow Kaneshiro as he shook his head at them. “You know, there’s already someone out there taking full advantage of what Palaces have to offer………”

“What………?” said Queen with a surprise look on her face.

“ _The mysterious black mask guy………_ ” thought Jester to herself.

“I’ll let you all in on a little something……… There’s a criminal using other people’s Palaces to accomplish whatever they damn well please. They don’t care about consequences. Psychotic breakdowns, mental shutdowns……… Anything goes.” said Shadow Kaneshiro with a smirk on his face.

“Is that……… the same person Madarame’s Shadow told us before………?” said Spade as he furrowed his brows.

“Spill it! Who’re you talkin’ about!?” demanded Skull.

“Don’t even bother. You all are nothing compared to them………” snicker Shadow Kaneshiro smugly to them. “Better be careful……… A chance encounter with them could prove fatal………” added Shadow Kaneshiro to them before he started to glow brightly and disappear from their sights. Soon after he disappear, the room around them began to shake quite violently.

“We can think about that later! Grab the Treasure; there’s no time!” said Fox.

“In that case, we should take that large one………” said Queen as she glance at the gold bars before she widened her eyes in surprise. “Wait, what!?”

“What the hell is he doing!?” said Paladin as he glance incredulously at Mona (who’s purring and nuzzling his face against one of the gold bars in delight).

“Oh, Mona! Again!?” said Jester as she face-palm herself.

“T-Treasure………” purred Mona.

“What’s gotten into him………!?” asked Queen as she glance at Jester.

“He became like that when he the Treasure he see is shiny or beautiful, Queen.” replied Jester.

“He does? My god………” said Paladin as he shake his head.

“This is sooooo coooool! Wowwweee, being a human is greattttt!” purred Mona even more before he turned and glance at Panther. “It’s……… It’s……… It’s……… shiny shiny golddd!” added Mona happily to Panther before he suddenly jumped and latched himself on Panther’s head, which make her stumbled and nearly fall on her back.

“Hrgh!? L-Leff ho off mee!” yell Panther as she grabbed, pull him off and threw him away from her before he quickly transform into his bus form.

“You shouldn’t throw animals, dammit!” snapped Mona as he scowled at Panther.

“Enough, already! Let’s get it in, everyone! Hurry!” said Panther as she scowled back at Mona before she, Jester and Queen run and get into the bus while Spade, Skull, Fox and Paladin quickly take some of biggest gold bars, bring and put them in the back before they get in and closed the doors.

“OK, all set!” said Skull.

“Let’s go now!” said Spade.

“Grrr……… Fine!” grumbled Mona before Jester started driving out and through the vault and over the edge of the bank Palace into thin air. “Wait, there’s no road!” yell Mona in horror to them and they began screaming in fear as the van started to fall down toward the distorted city of Shibuya and Jester quickly take out her phone and activated the app to bring them back to the real world.


	112. Chapter 112

**Back in the real world, on the street of Shibuya Crossing………**

After Isamu take out her phone and quickly pressed the Meta-Nav to get them out of Kaneshiro’s Palace before it disappear and back into the real world, Morgana transform from his bus form back into a cat and all of them started falling and yelling in surprise and fear and both Akira and Rokuro landed on their backs on the ground before both Isamu and Makoto crash landed on them (which make them winced and groan in more pain) while Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke landed on their butts and knees and they winced and groan in pain too.

“You guys and girls are so careless-Meow!” said Morgana before he groan in pain then fell silent.

“Owww………” said Ann as she (and both Ryuji and Yusuke) slowly stood up and brush her skirt and legs a little.

“ _We’re so not doing that again._ ” thought Isamu to herself before she glance down and gasped in worry and embarrassment when she saw that she’s lying on top of Akira. “Oh my god, not again! I’m so sorry, Akira-kun!” sputtered Isamu as she quickly get off Akira before she helped him stood up from the ground (while Makoto react the same way like her when she saw that she’s crash landed on top of Rokuro before she quickly get off then helped Rokuro stood up too).

“………It’s alright, Isamu-san. Don’t you worry about it.” said Akira in a weak and reassuring tone of voice to her.

“I think I cracked my ass………” said Ryuji.

“Ann, are you all right!? Is yours cracked as well………?” asked Yusuke worriedly to Ann.

“Of course not!” sputtered Ann as she scowled at Yusuke.

“Isn't it supposed to be though?” asked Makoto innocently to Ann while Rokuro snicker in amusement.

“Urgh, that’s not what I mean!” sputtered Ann with an embarrassed look on her face. “More importantly, it’s dangerous for us to just charge out like that!”

“Uh, guys, we should be quiet because people are staring at us.” said Isamu to them when she noticed that people are staring at them and they glance around and sweated nervously at the attention.

“Well, this is an awkward moment.” said Rokuro.

“I agreed, Donovan-senpai.” said Akira as he nodded to Rokuro.

“Thank goodness nobody was hurt.” said Makoto in a relief tone of voice to them.

“Uh, I wouldn’t say nobody, miss president………” said Ryuji as he turned to glance at the road, which make Isamu and the others turned and glance in confusion at him before they glance at the road and gasped and widened their eyes in surprise and concern when they saw Morgana lying in the middle of the road, knocked down by a golden-coloured briefcase on his head.

“That briefcase………” said Ryuji as he glance at the briefcase.

“It appears to have been the cause of Morgana’s demise………” said Yusuke in a mournful tone of voice.

“Morgana!” said Isamu as she quickly run out toward Morgana (while ignoring about both Ryuji and Yusuke talk and realised that the briefcase is Kaneshiro’s treasure), picked him and the briefcase up before turning around and run back to their friends. Once Isamu picked up and retrieve both Morgana and the briefcase and run back to their friends and handed the briefcase over to Rokuro, they then walked away from the crowd and stand near the Hachiko statue.

“Where should we open it?” said Makoto as she glance down at the briefcase that Rokuro is carrying.

“How about at karaoke?” suggested Ann.

“Nope. Not a good place to open it, Takamaki.” said Rokuro as he shook his head.

“He’s right. We’d have security cameras to worry about there.” said Makoto as she nodded in agreement with Rokuro.

“Oh, I got the perfect place.” said Ryuji as he glance and grinned at Akira.

“That’s right!” said Ann.

“I see. His place is certainly the place for us to talk and open that briefcase in private and also treat the bruise wound on Morgana’s head.” said Isamu as she nodded to them before staring down at Morgana in her arms and he glance and nodded weakly to her.

“I was just in the mood for some coffee too.” said Yusuke.

“All right, let’s go then.” said Akira as he glance at each of them before he shrugged his shoulders.

“Huh………?” said Makoto, confused.

“Where are we going now?” asked Rokuro, confused as well.

“You two’ll see when we get there, Niijima-san, Donovan-san.” said Isamu as she glance at both Makoto and Rokuro before she and her friends turned and head toward and into Shibuya station, take the train to Yongenjaya, got off the train, walked out of Yongenjaya station, head toward and entered Leblanc café and they greeted Sojiro-san and introduced both Makoto and Rokuro to him (which he greeted back to them both) before Akira bring them up to his room and all of them except both Makoto and Rokuro (who glance around the attic room) take their seats in different corners of the room.

“Here you go, Isamu-san.” said Akira as he hand over a bottle of ointment and a cotton pad to Isamu from within his desk drawer.

“Thank you, Akira-kun.” said Isamu thankfully to him before she gestured for Morgana to come closer (which he did) and she began pouring the ointment on the cotton pad and applying it to the bruises on his head as Yusuke try to crack open the code on the briefcase with both Akira and Ann staring and waiting for him to open it while Ryuji took and read some manga books from Akira’s bookshelf.

“This place seems oddly calming.” said Makoto as she and Rokuro look around the room for another few minutes before they glance at Yusuke. “Have you learned anything new?”

“It’s sealed by a rotary lock. We’ll need the combination to open it.” sighed Yusuke as he shook his head.

“Meooowgh………! That really stung, Lady Isamu!” yowled Morgana as the ointment that Isamu apply and dabbed on one of his bruises caused it to stung even more.

“Oh, sorry about that, Morgana. I’m almost done so try to bear the stinging pain a bit longer, okay?” said Isamu apologetically and consolingly to Morgana (who whimper and nodded to her) as she apply and dabbed the ointment on his bruises a bit more until she’s done and put the bottle of ointment and the cotton pad away. “There, all done, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled softly to Morgana.

“Thanks, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he smiled gratefully to Isamu, unaware that Akira’s watching them with a blank look while feeling jealous (which Ann noticed and she let out a small sigh).

“A rotary lock, hm………?” said Makoto with a thoughtful look on her face before she approach the briefcase, turned it around so the combination faced her while Yusuke sat back and let her try to open it and he and the others (except Rokuro) widened their eyes in surprise when they saw her put in a sequence and opened it. “………I knew it.” said Makoto with a smile on her face.

“Good job, Makoto.” said Rokuro proudly to Makoto, which embarrassed her a little.

“How did you get that?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Makoto with a surprise and awed look on his face.

“I simply memorized the combination. I saw him open and close it so many times, after all.” replied Makoto with a small smile on her face.

“W-Well that’s………scary. But amazin’ too!” said Ryuji in a nervous then awed tone of voice to her.

“ _You’ve no idea, Sakamoto._ ” thought Rokuro to himself.

“Urghhhh, that burns……… Hey, someone hurry up and open it.” said Morgana with a grimace look on his face due to the ointment on his bruises before they crowded around the case and watched as Makoto opened it to reveal dozens of bundles of cash lying inside (which make them widened their eyes and gasped in shock and awed).

“Holy moly, that’s a lot of money………” said Akira.

“H-How much is this!?” sputtered Ryuji.

“I believe one stack is one million yen……… Hm?” said Yusuke before he and Isamu narrowed their eyes in suspicion, realization then dismay at the stacks of money in the briefcase.

“One, two, three……… Uhhh, there’s forty of them in here!?” said Ann after she counted the bundles of cash with a disbelief look on her face.

“Forty million yen……… Even after splitting it, we still each get five million………!” said Makoto.

“ _If only that were possible………_ ” thought Isamu in her mind as she and Yusuke exchange dismay glances.

“Holy shit……… It’s gonna be deluxe pork soup combo for me from here on out!” said Ryuji with a wide grin on his face.

“Are you serious, Sakamoto? You wanted to spend all those money on food and nothing else?” said Rokuro in disbelief and disapproval at Ryuji.

“You have to think bigger than that………” said Morgana as he glance in exasperation at Ryuji.

“Not to bring down the excited mood……… But does all this money look real to you all?” said Yusuke as he shifted in his seat.

“Huh? What do you mean by that, Yusuke?” said Akira, confused.

“What he mean is that all of these stack of money are complete fakes, Akira-kun.” said Isamu.

“What!?” said Ann before she take a closer look at the money and gasped and widened her eyes in shock when she realise that Isamu was right about all of the money being fake. “Children’s Bank!?” added Ann incredulously.

“F-For real………!?” said Ryuji with a shock and horror look on his face.

“Yep. They’re both right about the money, Sakamoto. It’s all fakes.” sighed Rokuro as he take and inspect closely one of the stacks of money before putting it back in the briefcase.

“I guess this represents……… how everything he did was an act to make himself seem tough………?” said Makoto as she shake her head.

“Nooooooo………!” groaned Ryuji in a dramatic and dejected tone of voice as he slumped in his seat.

“Oh, cheer up, will you, Ryuji-kun? At least we did change his heart.” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes at Ryuji’s dramatic reaction.

“Yeah, Isamu-san’s right, Ryuji! We totes busted this case!” said Ann with a wide smile on her face.

“What do you mean? Is busting a case good or bad………?” asked Makoto in confusion to Ann.

“Both!” replied Ann (which make Makoto stared at her for a moment before she started laughing).

“To think the reward for the Phantom Thieves is feeling they “totes busted” the case……… Ahh……… How funny!” said Makoto with a smile on her face before she, Rokuro, Isamu and the others glance, smiled then chuckle at each other.

“Now hold on a second.” said Yusuke to them and they stop chuckling and glance at him. “Even though the contents were nothing more than trash, the case itself is quite nice.”

“All right then, let’s sell it! Glad we got that sorted!” said Ryuji as he perked up and smiled widely.

“Geez, one minute you’re dejected, the next you’re happy about it. Mood swing much, Ryuji-kun?” thought Isamu in slight exasperation at Ryuji.

“By the way Morgana, have any of your memories returned?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Morgana.

“No, not at all………” replied Morgana as he shake his head dejectedly.

“C’mon, did that hit to your head make you forget if you did?” said Ryuji as he frown at Morgana.

“Ryuji-kun! Stop saying such rude words to him!” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji (who scowled back at her).

“It’s fine, Lady Isamu. And it’s easy for you to talk.” said Morgana calmly to Isamu before he scowled at Ryuji. “You’re not the one who lost your memories.”

“You have amnesia………?” said Makoto.

“Something like that. He does remember searching for Treasures though.” said Ann.

“Hm. I hope your memories return soon then. So……… what happens next?” said Makoto thoughtfully to Morgana before she and Rokuro glance at the others.

“First, we wait for Kaneshiro to have his change of heart.” said Morgana.

“It’s gonna be big this time. People’re gonna make a huge deal out of it, for sure.” said Ryuji excitedly to them both.

“Hey, you know what Kaneshiro said to us at the end there……… About that “criminal” using the Metaverse………” said Ann concernly to them.

“Yes, I was bothered by that as well.” said Yusuke as he nodded to Ann.

“Who could that criminal be?” thought Isamu with a suspicious and frown look on her face.

“No point mullin’ over it now. Let’s wait and see how Kaneshiro’s change of heart goes first. We should prolly just lay low for a while.” said Ryuji.

“I never thought I’d hear those words coming from you.” said Makoto in an amused tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Yeah, it’s quite the surprise that you would say those words, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro in agreement with Makoto.

“S-Shut up, you two!” sputtered Ryuji in embarrassment to both Makoto and Rokuro, which make them and the others smiled and chuckled at him.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the SIU Director’s office………**

“About my request……… How long is it going to take? This incident happened at the school you’re supposed to be presiding over………” said the SIU Director sternly to the person on the other side of his phone before he let out a deep sigh.

“Excuse me, sir?” said the male voice of a public prosecutor from outside his office and the SIU Director stay silent and listen to what the prosecutor going to tell him. “We need to speak with you at once regarding the phishing organization operating out of Shibuya………”

“………Fine. I hope you remember who gave you that position to begin with.” said the SIU Director warningly to the person before he leaned back in his chair. “Our other operative gave us a list of candidates without delay. How different from a certain someone……… Yes, of course. Please continue your investigation.” added the SIU Director to the person before he dismiss, turned off and put his phone in his pocket before he stood up and leave his office.

XXXX

After Isamu and her friends are done talking (and teasing Ryuji) in the attic room in Leblanc, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto and Rokuro bade farewell to Isamu, Morgana and Akira before they left Leblanc and head home. After they all left, Isamu picked up Morgana and as she’s about to bade farewell to Akira and leave, Akira offered to escort both her and Morgana back to Naoya’s home in Shibuya and Isamu slowly nodded to him before they bade farewell to Sojiro-san, leave Leblanc, take the train to Shibuya station before they left the station and walked toward Naoya’s house.

“Listen, Akira-kun. As much as I appreciate you escorting me and Morgana home, there’s no need for you to trouble yourself to do so. We’ll be fine going back by ourselves.” said Isamu.

“Oh no, it’s fine, Toudou-san. It’s no trouble to me at all.” said Akira as he gave a small smile to her.

“If you say so. Oh and, I wanted to thank you again for helping me after that Kaneshiro knock me down with a Mudo skill back in his bank Palace, Akira-kun.” said Isamu thankfully to Akira.

“You’re welcome.” said Akira. “ _After all, you’re slowly becoming more than just a leader to me, Toudou-san._ ” added Akira in his mind.

Both Isamu and Akira then fell silent until they reached Naoya’s house and both Isamu and Morgana bade farewell to Akira (who nodded before he turned and left to go home while Isamu felt her social link with Akira go up to level 6) before they entered the house, greeted and told Naoya that they’ve succeeded in defeating Kaneshiro’s shadow and took his Treasure, which make Naoya smiled widely and in relief before he told them to go up to the bedroom and they did. Soon after both Isamu and Morgana stepped into the room and Isamu put her bag and Morgana down on the table, Isamu felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take out her phone to see and read her friends messages.

RS: _We did all we can, right?_

AK: _Yeah, we did, Ryuji._

YK: _All we need to do now is await the results._

AT: _I wonder what’s going to happen when he has the change of heart. Do you think he’ll turn himself in?_

MN: _That seems likely. I hope he spills everything to the police………_

RD: _So do I._

YK: _Well, there are a few lingering worries, but I believe we did well._

IT: _Yes, like what Akira-kun just said, we all did._

AT: _Right? We were going up against a real criminal, after all._

YK: _Yes, we managed to steal the heart of a notable lawbreaker._

RS: _Can’t wait to see Akechi’s face when he hears the news!_

AT: _Honestly, I just hope that people who see it get some courage from the news._

MN: _There’s still one thing that worries me though………_

YK: _Do you mean how someone is using the Metaverse for evil?_

AT: _It would be seriously unforgivable if someone was really doing that………_

RS: _Eh, we can think about that later. For now, let’s just wait for Kaneshiro’s change of heart._

MN: _Very well. Nicely done, everyone!_

IT: _Yeah, thank you, Niijima-san and good night, everyone._

AT: _Good night._

YK: _Good night._

RD: _Yeah, night._

“All we need to do now is let the results come rolling in. We did great today though! Public opinion of us should skyrocket after this, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana happily to Isamu, who turned off and put her phone on the table before she smiled and nodded to him then she left her room to take a bath and change into her pajamas before she came back, sat down and began crafting some new infiltration tools on her desk.

“That Kaneshiro truly was an evil stain on society. Same with Kamoshida, and Madarame too. They hurt and exploited others just to satisfy their desires………” said Morgana sternly to Isamu about Kaneshiro, Kamoshida and Madarame’s wrongdoings to innocent people before he look down in disappointment and sadness. “Still, there were people around them who noticed their terrible deeds, weren’t there? I wonder why they turned a blind eye……… Why doesn’t anyone help?” asked Morgana.

“Probably because some of them just don’t care about what they did to others plus their suffering while others are just too scared to help out, Morgana.” replied Isamu sadly to Morgana as she finish crafting one Lockpick and proceed to do another one.

“So it’s because they don’t have the courage, huh? Humans are so weak. Humans………” said Morgana dejectedly before he briefly trailed off into silence. “Hey, do you think I’ll really be able to become a human? When I touched the Treasure……… some memories came back. I tried to force myself to forget, but……… I really may not be human………” confessed Morgana as he glance sadly at Isamu.

“I’m sure you are one, Morgana.” said Isamu reassuringly to Morgana as she reach out and caress his head.

“Talk about a lukewarm response, Lady Isamu.” purred Morgana with a slight happy look on his face when Isamu began caressing his head. “Now that I think about it, I gotta be human. I am the core of the Phantom Thieves, after all!”

“Yep. You are, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled and nodded to Morgana while feeling her social link with him go up to level 5 and learn the new “Pickpocket” skill.

“Come on, Lady Isamu. Stop crafting those tools and go to sleep already. It’s not good for you to stay up this late.” said Morgana as he turned, jumped off her desk onto her bed and lie down to sleep.

“Yeah.” said Isamu in agreement with Morgana as she stop crafting the tools, stood up to walked forward and lie down on the bed next to Morgana. “ _Today is as tired as when me and my teammates went into Kamoshida and Madarame’s Palaces to beat them and steal their Treasures, and furthermore, Akira-kun is quite the helpful and sweet guy for helping me out. But why is it when I think of him, my heart skip a beat and butterflies fluttering in my stomach?_ ” thought Isamu confusingly in her mind before she dismiss it and fell asleep.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

When Isamu open her eyes, she mentally groan when she saw that she’s back in the Velvet Room before she stood up from the wooden cot she’s lying on and turned to glance at Igor, Justine and Caroline.

“Our master wishes to speak with you! Heed his words!” said Caroline as she smacked her baton hard against the bars of the prison.

“………Fine.” Sighed Isamu before she, Caroline and Justine glance at Igor.

“You’ve defeated the repulsive fiend of gluttony this time. Well done. I am glad to see you have devoted yourself to your rehabilitation.” chuckled Igor proudly to Isamu.

“You are not worthy of such kind words, Inmate……… I suggest you treasure them.” said Justine as she glance at Isamu.

“Do you recall the whispers about that strange man?” asked Igor.

“You mean about the other Metaverse user?” replied Isamu as she scowled at Igor.

“Even a chicken could remember something that important! Don’t sound so cocky about it!” snapped Caroline.

“ _Yeah right._ ” Isamu scoffed mentally to herself.

“………This is about the cases of those people who shut down, is it not?” said Justine.

“Indeed……… I speak of another with powers similar to yours. If you are to complete your rehabilitation, you may encounter him eventually………” chuckled Igor even more to Isamu.

“ _So whoever it is that’s doing those cruel things is a guy, huh?_ ” thought Isamu angrily to herself.

“Yet another thing for me to look forward to. I shall grant you an ability befitting of your newfound growth. Consider it a gift. It would be greatly troubling if you were to not strengthen your abilities.” said Igor to Isamu, who nodded as she felt her social link with Igor go up to level 6 and learn the “High Arcana Burst” skill before they heard the bell ringing again.

“It’s time, Inmate!” said Caroline as she glance at Isamu while raising and tapping her baton against her left shoulder.

“Return to your world.” added Justine as she glance at Isamu as well before Isamu fell back into unconsciousness.


	113. Chapter 113

**The next day………**

Both Isamu and Morgana woke up early the next day before Isamu got off her bed, left her room to take a bath, dry herself up and change into her uniform before she went back into her room, picked up and bring Morgana down to have breakfast with Naoya (before he bade farewell to them both then left to do his job). After both Isamu and Morgana had their breakfast, Isamu bring, washed and wiped dry the cups and dishes in the kitchen before they went up and into their room and as Isamu picked up and turned on her phone, it started ringing and Isamu saw that it’s Makoto calling her and she answer it.

“Hello, Niijima-san?” said Isamu.

“ _Hello……… And yeah, it’s me, Makoto. Were you sleeping, Toudou-san?_ ” asked Makoto’s voice from the other end of her phone.

“No, it’s fine.” replied Isamu.

“ _Thank goodness. There’s something I feel I should let you know. Kaneshiro contacted me._ ” Makoto told Isamu.

“Kaneshiro did!?” said Isamu in a surprise tone of voice to Makoto.

“Kaneshiro!?” said Morgana with a concern look on his face.

“ _Yes, he did. He said he’s calling off our debt. It seems he disposed of all the photographs of us in the club as well. And, um……… my sister and her team have taken him into custody._ ” said Makoto.

“What!?” yell Morgana as he and Isamu had shock looks on their faces after what Makoto just told them.

“ _It appears they did not want him to……… disappear, if you know what I mean._ ” said Makoto.

“Yeah, we know what you mean, Niijima-san.” said Isamu slightly grimly to Makoto.

“His group was called a mafia, after all……… I wouldn’t put silencing him past them.” said Morgana as he glance slightly grimly at Isamu.

“ _Does this mean we were successful in changing his heart?_ ” asked Makoto.

“It’s hard to say for sure yet………” replied Morgana.

“ _I see……… What about those psychotic breakdowns that Kaneshiro mentioned………?_ ” asked Makoto again.

“We’re not sure……… but I assume he was talking about the incidents that have been all over the news lately. It really may be related to the other person who has been entering Palaces………” replied Morgana as he narrowed his eyes.

“ _True. That said, all we can do now is wait until Kaneshiro’s change of heart becomes clear to us. Thank you, Toudou-san and Morgana._ ” said Makoto gratefully to them.

“You’re welcome, Niijima-san.” said Isamu to Makoto before she dismiss the call and put her phone into her blazer pocket, stood up and picked up and put Morgana into her bag before she left for school.

XXXX

**A few hours later, after school………**

After school ended for the day, Isamu felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take out her phone to see and read them.

MN: _I think you may know this already……… But Rokuro and I’ve been ordered by Principal Kobayakawa to look for the culprits._

RD: _That’s right, he did._

IT: _Is he on to us?_

MN: _We seem to be fine for now, but we can’t let our guard down. I ask that you try not to stand out for a while. By the way, Rokuro and I usually spend our times in the student council room. If there’s ever an emergency, feel free to come find us there._

IT: _I see. Thanks._

After Isamu is done in messaging to both Makoto and Rokuro, she decided to meet them and left the classroom, make her way up the stairs to the third floor where the student council room is, opened and went in to see them both.

“Oh, welcome to the student council room, Toudou-san. How may we help you?” asked Rokuro as he and Makoto glance at her.

“Well………” said Isamu before she got cut off by Makoto.

“You know, Toudou-san……… We’ve yet to hear anything from Kaneshiro. All we can do now is wait until our time limit……… Now then, like what Rokuro just said, do you need anything from us in this room on the third floor? Or have you come to study in the library, perhaps?” asked Makoto.

“Uh, no, Niijima-san and Donovan-san. I came here is to see you both.” replied Isamu.

“See us both, huh? And what about your studies?” asked Rokuro as he crossed his arms.

“Already done in class a few hours ago, Donovan-san.” replied Isamu.

“It seems that you’ve been working hard and your studies have paid off. Well then, there’s something that I want to ask you. If it doesn’t get in the way of your studies, that is.” said Makoto concernly to Isamu.

“Now that you mention it, Makoto, there’s something that I wanted to ask her too. What say you, Toudou?” said Rokuro to Isamu.

“Alright, let’s hear what you two wanted to ask me about.” said Isamu as she nodded to them.

“Thank you, Toudou-san. Now then, let’s find somewhere better to talk. The small rest area in the courtyard should do.” said Makoto before both she and Rokuro stood up, left the student council room with Isamu before they turned and head toward the courtyard.

XXXX

**In the courtyard………**

“Okay, here we are in the small rest area in the courtyard, Niijima-san and Donovan-san. So let’s talk.” said Isamu once she, Makoto and Rokuro arrived and stopped inside the small rest area.

“Alright, Toudou-san, here’s our questions if it’s okay with you.” said Makoto as she and Rokuro turn to glance at Isamu (who nodded to them). “Up until now, both Rokuro and I’ve been the quintessential honor students. We believe that we have been handling our positions as student council president and vice-president with ease as well. A-And we don’t mean that in a boasting way.”

“Yeah, we really don’t, Toudou. Please don’t think that. That’s simply how we’ve thought about it so far.” said Rokuro.

“It’s fine and of course I don’t think that you two are like that, Niijima-san, Donovan-san.” said Isamu reassuringly to them.

“………Thanks but in the end, we were unable to make any kind of impact with either Suzui-san or Kaneshiro. Turns out there’s no use for rule-abiding honor students like us when things get rough.” said Makoto sadly to Isamu.

“Are you kidding me, Niijima-san? Both you and Donovan-san were very helpful to me and my fellow teammates in Kaneshiro’s Palace and against Kaneshiro himself.” said Isamu.

“………That’s true, we are.” sighed Rokuro.

“Now that Rokuro and I are members of this team, we want to do everything we can to help you all. All of our studying up to this point has kept us quite narrow-minded. And so………” said Makoto.

“………She thinks and discuss with me that she need to broaden her horizon somewhat and I agreed.” finished Rokuro.

“I see. So what do you two plan on doing?” asked Isamu.

“My first step will be to learn more about the other students. But……… I struggle with that because I’m not as comfortable with them as Rokuro do sometimes. There seems to be a disparity between my tastes and those of my peers………” said Makoto with a frown look on her face.

“You may be right, Niijima-san.” said Isamu in agreement with Makoto.

“I knew it. I don’t even know where people like to go for fun……… It would be nice to have a grasp of such concepts. Plus, the student council must be responsible for understanding the student body they served, right?” said Makoto as she flick some hair behind her right ear. “I-I don’t mean that in a surveillance way, I just want to know them as people. We may be phantom thieves, but that’s no excuse for us to start ignoring our student council duties.”

“Uh huh. And what about you?” asked Isamu as she glance at Rokuro.

“Well, I’ve been watching you fighting against those Shadows creatures with your weapon and persona and though it’s good and all but you still need to learn hand-to-hand combat skill and what better person to teach you that except me, a son of a military man?” replied Rokuro.

“Are you serious, Donovan-san? You’re going to teach me hand-to-hand combat?” said Isamu in surprise to Rokuro.

“In the worse case scenario that you can’t summon your persona or your enemy knock your weapons out of your hands, Toudou.” said Rokuro.

“I guess that’s true, Donovan-san. Very well then.” said Isamu as she nodded to Rokuro.

“Now that you’re both done, back to my topic at hand……… Where do people usually go for fun, Toudou-san?” asked Makoto.

“Hm……… I’d say the place that they usually go for fun is most probably the arcades, Niijima-san.” replied Isamu.

“The arcades, huh? I’ve never actually been to one. Do you think you could take us there? I’m not sure if it will broaden mt horizon per se, but simply studying won’t get me anywhere.” said Makoto.

“If it’s not troubling to you, that is.” said Rokuro.

“Sure, why not? Let’s go.” said Isamu as she nodded to them.

“Thank goodness……… I think I would have been totally lost in there had I gone by myself. Well, let’s get going, Rokuro, Toudou-san.” said Makoto to both Rokuro and Isamu and they nodded to her before they turned around, left the small resting area in the courtyard then left the school.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in the arcade in Central Square………**

“So this is one of the place where everyone comes to enjoy themselves………” said Makoto as she, Rokuro and Isamu glance around with curious and interest looks on their faces at the large black and blue-coloured room filled with game, prize and vending machines, game posters hanging on the walls while various students and adults were talking amongst themselves or playing the games on the game machines.

“This place is quite crowded today and most of them are girls.” said Rokuro.

“Yeah, you’re right, there’s quite a lot of girls here today.” said Makoto as she nodded to Rokuro before she noticed one of the game machine to her left. “Hey, Toudou-san. This game here……… You play by aiming the gun at the screen, right? That actually seems somewhat realistic.”

“Yeah, that’s right, Niijima-san. You want to try it out?” suggested Isamu.

“I-If it’s okay with you……… Do you think you could teach me?” said Makoto hesitatingly.

“Teach you how to play this game? Yeah, sure.” said Isamu as she nodded to Makoto.

“Guess I’ll be watching and cheering you on, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he smiled at Makoto (who smiled back at him).

“ _How sweet these two are to each other, huh?_ ” thought Isamu as she watched and mentally smirk at them both before both she and Makoto started playing the game for the next few minutes with Rokuro cheering Makoto on while some students got curious and watched them play until they had enough and stopped playing.

“Oh, so this is how it is.” said Makoto with an amused look on her face.

“You two were really into the game.” said Rokuro as he smirk at them.

“I guess we are, Donovan-san. So, what do you think, Niijima-san?” said Isamu as she nodded to Rokuro before she asked Makoto a question.

“It’s quite fun but of course that was just a game……… I wonder if I could apply some of the techniques I learned here during battles.” replied Makoto with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sounds like a good idea, Makoto.” said Rokuro.

“True. It might just work.” said Isamu in agreement with Rokuro.

“Perhaps going somewhere I don’t normally frequent is what helped me come up with that idea. You know, it may be a little bit……… But I think I’m starting to understand how people pass time. Interesting. I would’ve never even thought about coming here before.” said Makoto.

“Looks like you’ve just found a new side of you.” said Isamu.

“I………” said Makoto before she trailed off and glance at Isamu. “Hey, do you think you could help me out again later? I might be able to give the team more ideas if I can gain increased knowledge outside of my studies.”

“Sure. I look forward to it, Niijima-san. And are you still gonna teach me hand-to-hand combat, Donovan-san?” said Isamu as she nodded to Makoto then glance at Rokuro.

“Of course, Toudou.” said Rokuro as he nodded to Isamu.

“Looks like Rokuro and I need to live up to your expectations now that we’ve taken up your time. Perhaps it won’t be immediately……… but I’m sure that we’ll be of use.” said Makoto and Isamu nodded to her and Rokuro before she froze when she felt the time around her stopped and she heard the familiar girl’s voice spoke to her from within her head.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“There must’ve been some people who obstructed your actions as the Phantom Thieves. You managed to overcome them because you had some people who specialized in analyzing enemies and fighting against them……… Isn’t that right!?” demanded Sae.

“………” said Isamu.

XXXX

_I am thou, thou art I………_

_Thou hast acquired two new vows._

_They shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Priestess and Tower Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing_

_that shall lead to freedom and new power………_

After the girl’s voice fell silent, Isamu look up and saw 2 more new cards (a pink, orange and pale yellow card with the black figure of a man standing in front of an opened door with two black pillars on both sides of the door and a duo yellow-coloured card of a tower being struck and break apart by lightning while 2 black figures of a boy and a girl fell from the destroy tower) appearing and floating above Makoto and Rokuro’s heads before they fell and landed accurately on her hand and time resumed around her.

“By the way, you went to the red-light district when you were chasing after Kaneshiro, right? I’d like to go there as well.” said Makoto.

“Are you serious, Niijima-san? You can’t go there!” protested Isamu.

“She’s right. Absolutely not.” said Rokuro in agreement with Isamu.

“No! N-Not for my own purposes………” said Makoto reassuringly to them both.

“Then why do you want to go there, Niijima-san?” asked Isamu.

“To tell you the truth, I recently got a report that one of our students was spotted there……… I’m skeptical, but……… I’d like to confirm firsthand for myself.” replied Makoto concernly to Isamu.

“Is that so? Then I guess I’ll come with you to that place to see if we can find that student.” said Isamu.

“Thank you. Well, it’s getting late. We should be getting home now.” said Makoto to both Rokuro and Isamu and they nodded to her before they turned, left the arcade, bade farewell and went home.


	114. Chapter 114

**A few days later………**

After Isamu, Morgana and her friends/classmates/fellow thieves defeated Shadow Kaneshiro and got rid of his Palace, Isamu spend the next few days going to school, levelling up her social links with Sojiro-san, Takemi-sensei, Iwai-san, Naoya, Mishima, Makoto, Rokuro and Toranosuke-san, complete her social links with Ann and Ryuji (which make their personas transform into Hecate and Seiten Taisei), establishing three new Star, Fortune and Devil social links with a beautiful yet lonely-looking Kosei female student named Hifumi Togo playing Shogi by herself in a church in Kanda, the same fortune-telling woman that try to beckon and see hers and Ryuji’s future in Central Street and the reporter woman named Ohya Ichiko sitting in the Crossroad Bar, do her part-time jobs at Leblanc and the beef bowl shop, messaging Goro after she came home from school and jobs before she and Morgana fell asleep until Friday (where police came to Shibuya to arrest and take Kaneshiro away).

XXXX

**The next day, on the way to Shujin………**

As Isamu walked down the path toward the school with the other students, she heard the 2 students walking in front of her began talking.

“It’s sooooo hot………” groaned the slightly weak and sweaty guy.

“Hey, did you catch a news report this morning about the mafia boss getting busted?” said the nonchalant guy to the slightly weak and sweaty guy walking next to him. “Apparently, someone scattered calling cards all across Shibuya just before his arrest. Remember the Kamoshida scandal? They say the same thing happened, that someone left a calling card. Madarame too, if I’m not mistaken.”

“No, I didn’t watch it. Do you think it’s the Phantom Thieves?” asked the slightly weak and sweaty guy. “If so, I’m impressed. I can’t believe they actually steal hearts!”

“ _So Kaneshiro finally had a change of heart and got arrested by the cops, huh? And it looks like some more students are starting to believe in us more._ ” thought Isamu happily in her mind.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the resting area on the ground floor of the SIU building………**

Sae is currently sitting near a round table in the corner of the rest area and staring in silence at her laptop on the table in front of her with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

“No matter how hard they looked, even our organized-crime department couldn’t catch Junya Kaneshiro……… And yet he simply turned himself in-even confessed all his crimes. The Phantom Thieves………” muttered Sae to herself as she think back about her previous conversation with Makoto about what Goro said on live TV.

“ _………Is it a crime to manipulate someone’s heart?_ ”

“ _………Depending on the means, yes. He’s absolutely correct._ ”

“ _Even if it makes someone admit their evil deeds and helps make them pay for their crimes?_ ”

“I hope she hasn’t fallen under their influence. Donovan-kun too………” said Sae with a concern look on her face for Makoto and Rokuro.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in a corner in the underground walkway………**

“The Phantom Thieves……… Damn it!” snapped Goro as he shake his head in annoyance while he stared down at his phone and read the news about Kaneshiro.

XXXX

**In the classroom………**

“I heard the leader of the crime ring that was causing trouble in Shibuya was caught. It seems like some of our students were being victimized by them, so we can breathe easy about that for now. I’m thankful to the police for arresting the perp, even though they’re just doing their job.” said Usami-sensei. “By the way, “perp” is police slang. All of you might have heard the stars in police procedurals say it. It’s short for “perpetrator.” Speaking of stars……… Can you answer this question, Toudou-san?” asked Usami-sensei as she glance at Isamu (who glance at her now).

“What is the sum of the angles A through E?” asked Usami-sensei.

“180 degree.” replied Isamu.

“Correct.” said Usami-sensei as she clapped her hands. “The sum of A through E is the same as the sum of the internal angles of a triangle- 180 degrees.” added Usami-sensei to them while Isamu heard and ignored the other students talking about her. “By the way, there are rumors that the Phantom Thieves took down the perp this time- Kaneshiro. I remember their name with that bit with Madarame, as well as the incident in May.” She pondered. “Could this be a new urban legend?” said Usami-sensei before she shook her head. “Anyway, please prepare for your tests starting Wednesday, and don’t be distracted by rumors like that.”

“Looks like we succeeded in changing Kaneshiro’s heart, Lady Isamu. A lot of people are talking about the Phantom Thieves too!” said Morgana excitedly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to Morgana before she resumed in listening to Usami-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**A few hours later, in the walkway in Shibuya’s station………**

After class ended for the day, Isamu packed up her school stuffs and put Morgana into her bag before she left the classroom with Ann and they soon joined up with both Akira and Ryuji before the 4 of them left the school, head toward the station and took the train to Shibuya and they got off and headed toward the walkway together and they saw that Yusuke’s already there and waiting for them before they put down their bags and leaned against the railing.

“Hell yeah! Kaneshiro’s finally confessed! People’ve been makin’ a huge deal of it since the police announcement!” said Ryuji excitedly to them.

“It’s difficult to accept that the authorities are taking all of the credit for his arrest.” said Yusuke as he shake his head and with a frown look on his face.

“That’s true, Kitagawa-san. It feels a bit unfair.” said Akira in agreement with Yusuke.

“Cheer up, you two. As long as Kaneshiro’s confessed his crimes and got arrested by the police, it’s fine by me.” said Isamu as she shrug her shoulders.

“People are going nuts about the Phantom Thieves online though. Take a look, you guys!” said Ann happily to them as she turned her phone to show them the Phan-site as dozens of comments coming in per second.

“Woah, you’re right, Ann-san. They’re going nuts about us.” said Isamu in surprise to Ann.

“It’s all comin’ together for us!” said Ryuji before he smiled widely and rolled his shoulders a little.

“This is quite the turnaround. All of a sudden, people are expressing their long-standing belief in us.” said Yusuke.

“So this is why Makoto told us to post the calling card anywhere that might stand out.” said Ann.

“Pretty smart move on her part. As expected of miss Prez.” said Ryuji with another smile on his face before he look around for both Makoto and Rokuro and couldn’t find or see them both anywhere. “Oh……… Where is our amazing Miss President and Mister Vice-president?” asked Ryuji.

Soon after Ryuji mention Makoto and Rokuro, Isamu’s phone started ringing and she take her phone out of her pocket and answer it. “Hello, Niijima-san?”

“ _Hello? And yes, it’s me, Makoto. My apologies, but neither I nor Rokuro will be able to join you all today._ ” said Makoto’s voice apologetically to Isamu.

“What? Why not, Niijima-san?” asked Isamu while Ann move closer to listen in on their conversation.

“ _We’ve both been called into a meeting with the principal. There’s no need to worry though. More importantly, there is a special on TV about the Phantom Thieves!_ ” Makoto told Isamu.

“Huh? What did it say!?” asked Ann in a surprise tone of voice to Makoto.

“ _They were talking all about our calling cards._ ” replied Makoto.

“For real!?” said Ann with a wide, happy smile on her face.

“ _Anyway, my apologies about today. We’ll have to see you all another time._ ” said Makoto to them before Isamu heard her phone click and she closed and put her phone back into her pocket.

“Who was that, Toudou-san?” asked Yusuke.

“That was Niijima-san, Kitagawa-san.” replied Isamu as she glance, smile and told Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke what Makoto just told her and Ann.

“Really? That’s great news indeed.” replied Akira as he smiled back at her (which make her blush a little and look away).

“Yeah, that’s freakin’ crazy! We’re really turnin’ heads now!” said Ryuji excitedly to them.

“I hope all this excitement doesn’t place all of us on the police’s radar.” said Yusuke with a concern and frown look on his face.

“It’ll be fine! No way they’d find out about that weird other world!” said Ryuji, waving away Yusuke’s words.

“True, but……… Do you remember what Shadow Kaneshiro said to us before he disappear?” said Yusuke.

“Yeah, about that other Metaverse user. Whoever he or she is.” said Isamu with a frown look on her face.

“Yeah, he said that we’re not the only ones who are doing it………” said Ann in agreement with both Isamu and Yusuke.

“Eh, not gonna let it bother me. Far as we know, he was just pullin’ that shit outta his ass.” said Ryuji as he shrug his shoulders.

“Are you sure, Ryuji-kun? Didn’t Shadow Madarame also told us about it months ago before he disappear too?” said Isamu.

“That geezer? He could be spouting shit too, Toudou.” said Ryuji, shrugging his shoulders again.

“I hope that’s the case………” said Yusuke with a doubtful look on his face.

“Anyways, in your face, Akechi!” said Ryuji with a smug look on his face.

“Ryuji-kun, will you please stop talking bad about Goro? He’s my best friend.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji for talking bad about her friend (which make Akira feel jealous).

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Toudou. Now what should we do about our next target!?” demanded Ryuji excitedly to them.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji before she smiled. “Still, people might expect a lot from our next move considering how excited they’re getting.”

“We can’t just pick any old schmo now.” said Ryuji in agreement with Ann.

“There is no need to hurry though. Counting Kamoshida, we’ve claimed three consecutive victories, right? We should just lay low and wait for all this excitement to blow over.” said Yusuke.

“In that case, how about we have another celebration?” suggested Ann.

“Good idea! We can make it a welcomin’ party for Miss President and Mister Vice-President too. By the way, that briefcase? It’s pretty damn expensive! Let’s sell it and drop the cash on our party!” said Ryuji.

“Wow……… Seems like the “lay low and wait” idea has gone completely out the window.” sighed Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“So we can count you out then, Morgana?” said Ann teasingly to Morgana.

“Uh……… what are you talking about, Lady Ann? I was just saying we should try and keep our party on the down low.” said Morgana in surprise to Ann.

“Hahaha! That’s the spirit. I’m gonna let Makoto know!” chuckled Ann as she take out her phone and call Makoto. “………Hi, Makoto? There’s something we forgot to tell you! So-Oh………” said Ann before she trailed off into silence.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yusuke in confusion to Ann (who didn’t answer his question and instead put her phone on speakers and hold it out for them all to listen).

“ _Hello? I hope you all remember we have finals next week. Yusuke and Morgana excluded, of course._ ” said Makoto sharply to them all. “ _If any of you wish not to stand out, you all had best not get bad grades, OK? That is something I simply would not be able to overlook as student council president, same goes for Rokuro as vice-president too! For now, behave and concentrate on your studies. We can have fun once finals are over……… Understood?_ ”

“Yeah, crystal clear, Niijima-san.” said Isamu.

“ _Good._ ” said Makoto before she ended the call and Ann put her phone back into her pocket.

“Urghhhh………” groaned Ryuji as he lowered his head in exasperation.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in the principal’s office………**

Both Makoto and Rokuro stepped into the principal’s office and bowed silently to Principal Kobayakawa.

“Care to explain?” said Principal Kobayakawa sternly to them.

“There’s nothing for us to explain, principal. It’s all written right there in the reports in front of you.” said Rokuro coolly to Principal Kobayakawa.

“That’s right. We believe in what we wrote……… “The Phantom Thieves are just”.” said Makoto in agreement with Rokuro.

“Have you two figured out who they are?” asked Principal Kobayakawa.

“No, we’re nowhere close.” replied Makoto with a shake of her head. “However, after considering all the facts, we concluded that there are no errors in their acts or principles.” added Makoto.

“And therefore, upon deeming them to be on the side of justice, we have decided to end our investigation, principal.” finished Rokuro.

“But that’s impossible!” said Principal Kobayakawa as he shake his head.

“Impossible? Why do you say that, principal?” said Rokuro as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Principal Kobayakawa.

“May we see the evidence you have that leads you to believe so?” asked Makoto.

“I was just speaking to the director of a prestigious college about both of your letters of recommendations too………” said Principal Kobayakawa, dodging her question.

“Is that so, principal?” said Rokuro as he crossed his arms.

“There will be no need for that. We intend on getting into good colleges by our own merits. Please excuse us.” said Makoto as she and Rokuro bowed to Principal Kobayakawa before they turned around and left the office.

“Hey, we’re not done here!” said Principal Kobayakawa as he stood up in shock at both Makoto and Rokuro for ending the investigation and refused the letters of recommendations before he sighed, sat down and take out his phone to call someone.

“Sir, it’s me. I’m sorry for bothering you like this……… About that………” said Principal Kobayakawa apologetically to the person on the other end of the line. “Yes, I’m making progress. However, I have stumbled upon some difficulties……… Still, why would someone as important as you be interested in a petty case like this………?” asked Principal Kobayakawa curiously to the person before his eyes widened in shock and nervousness. “N-No! That’s not what I meant………! I will investigate with all the resources available to me. Of course……… Um, I should be able to let you know relatively soon. Yes, I will bring good news……… Well then, thank you for your-” said Principal Kobayakawa to the person before the call got cut off and he closed and put his phone down on the table. “Dammit………” swored Principal Kobayakawa as he clutched his head in fear and dismay.

XXXX

**In the student council room………**

“I can’t believe that principal, trying to bribe us with bloody easy letters of recommendations from prestigious college………” said Rokuro with an annoy look on his face about the principal. “Still, I’m glad that we don’t have to do his investigation on Toudou and the others now, Makoto.” added Rokuro as he glance and smiled at Makoto.

“Yeah, you’re right, Rokuro. Come on, let’s go home.” said Makoto as she stood up and smiled at Rokuro.

“Of course, president.” said Rokuro as he smirk and stood up, approach and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her lips, which make her blush quite furiously and she lightly and sternly slap his arm (which make him smirk even more) before they picked up their bags, left the school and take the train before they bade farewell and split up to head home.

XXXX

**An hour later, inside the Niijima apartment home………**

Makoto is watching the news program about Kaneshiro’s arrest in the living room when she heard her sister, Sae coming home and she turned to glance at her.

“………I’m home.” said Sae tiredly.

“Hi, sis. You look tired……… Is everything okay?” asked Makoto concernly to Sae when she noticed the tired look on her face.

“Don’t worry about me.” replied Sae reassuringly to Makoto before she asked her some questions. “How about you, Makoto? Have you been keeping up with your studies?”

“Yes, of course.” replied Makoto as she nodded to Sae before she frown and crossed her arms. “Though……… what is the point of studying?”

“………What do you mean?” said Sae in confusion to Makoto.

“I was just wondering what will be waiting for me in the end………” said Makoto, frowning even more. “Even if I managed to push through tough entrance exams, I’m still thrust into a fierce competitive society.”

“What else is there besides success? Don’t ask me such childish questions.” said Sae sternly to Makoto (who sigh and glance at the TV about Kaneshiro).

“Isn’t this the man the Phantom Thieves sent a calling card for? I heard he confessed all his crimes.” said Makoto.

“Even the police couldn’t figure out why. It really……… was out of nowhere. This would only make sense if his personality change……… but that would be impossible.” said Sae as she briefly scratch her head in exasperation.

“Why does it matter? The police still caught him in the end, right?” said Makoto.

“I had plans set for a promotion, but no one can take credit for his arrest now with that confession……… Not that a child would understand.” said Sae sternly to Makoto before she turned and walked away.

“So she was pursuing the case after all. Promotion……… You’ve changed, sis.” said Makoto as she watched Sae walked away with a sad look on her face before she look away and leaned back on the sofa. “But……… I’ll be okay……… Because I’ve finally found a place where I belong. Rokuro too.” added Makoto to herself with a smile on her face.

 


	115. Chapter 115

**Inside Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu and Morgana.” greeted Naoya to both Isamu and Morgana after they came back.

“Yeah, we’re back, uncle Naoya.” Isamu greeted back while Morgana nodded to him before they glance at the news about the mafia boss, Junya Kaneshiro being arrested and confessed his crimes on TV and also about the Phantom Thieves and their calling cards spreading all around Shibuya the night before his arrest and they grinned.

“So you guys managed to take even someone like him down and steal his heart, huh? Not bad and I’m quite proud of you, Morgana and the rest of your friends and teammates for doing it, Isamu.” said Naoya as he glance and smiled proudly at both Isamu and Morgana.

“Thank you, uncle.” said Isamu as she and Morgana smiled back to Naoya before he turned off the TV, stood up and bade farewell to them and left to do his job. Both Isamu and Morgana bade farewell to him and Isamu head up to her room, put her bag and Morgana down on the desk before she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take her phone to see and read them.

MN: _This reaction is incredible. I’m honestly shocked to see it._

RD: _So do I, Makoto._

YK: _It is only natural people are surprised. Even the police were struggling to catch him._

AT: _Yeah. By the way, you said that you and Donovan-senpai were called in by the principal? Did something happened?_

AK: _What does he want with you two?_

MN: _It was regarding our investigation of the incident with Kamoshida. Don’t worry. We didn’t mention a word about any of you. We essentially told him that we were unable to find any information._

IT: _Are you two going to be OK?_

RD: _Of course we will, Toudou._

MN: _That’s right. Because we’ve graduated from our roles as exemplary honor students. From now on, we’re going to be more honest with ourselves. It’s quite a refreshing feeling._

RS: _What’re you two gonna do now? Wanna stay with the Phantom Thieves?_

MN: _That’s our intentions, assuming it wouldn’t be any trouble._

IT: _Of course it won’t be any trouble. Welcome aboard, both of you._

RD: _Thank you, Toudou._

RS: _It’d actually be a big problem if you two didn’t stick with us._

YK: _Toudou-san’s got the right idea in allowing them to join us. It would be greatly convenient._

MN: _Well then, I hope the both of us can continue getting along with all of you._

RD: _Yeah, what she say. Well then, see you guys tomorrow._

AK: _Sure, good night._

AT: _Good night._

IT: _Good night, all of you._

“An advisor and a military boy, huh? This two new teammates of ours is pretty promising! We’ll be able to do even more now, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana excitedly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she glance and smiled at Morgana, turned off and put her phone down on the desk before she opened her bag, take out some books, sat down and began doing her homework and studying for the exams for 2 hours until she’s done, put her books back into her bag, left the room to take a bath then dry herself and put on her pajamas before she head back to her room, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep on the bed.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“Don’t be ridiculous!” snapped Sae as she suddenly stood up and slammed her hand down on the table in disbelief at Isamu. “This two new allies you gained was Makoto and Rokuro!? Stop lying and tell me the truth!” demanded Sae.

“I’m not lying, Sae-san. And you already know the truth.” replied Isamu as she shake her head and weakly scowled at Sae.

“Makoto, Rokuro………” said Sae before she sat back down and scowled at Isamu. “That’s preposterous! But if what you say is true……… Was Makoto and Rokuro also running from the police when you were caught and arrested………!?” demanded Sae again.

“Why don’t you ask them both yourself instead of asking me, Sae-san?” Isamu retorted back to Sae (who sigh and look down).

“Hm, now that I think back about it……… Makoto did start talking a lot about the investigation and I did noticed Rokuro helping her from summer onward………” said Sae to herself with a pondering look on her face before she shook her head and glance back at Isamu. “Makoto and Rokuro aside, you mention one other important detail. Did Kaneshiro really say there was someone else using the Metaverse besides the Phantom Thieves?” asked Sae.

“Yes, he did.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Sae.

“Those words could just be taken as you shifting blame to this someone else, you know.” said Sae.

“Either you take my word or leave it, Sae-san.” said Isamu.

“But why would you fabricate such an elaborate story and then shift the blame elsewhere………? There are 2 possibilities: either you’ve simply been trying to confuse me with your lies……… Or everything you’ve stated to me is true. Have you been telling me the truth from the very start, Toudou-san………?” asked Sae after she’s done explaining to Isamu.

“Yes, Sae-san. I’ve no reason to lie to you.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Sae again.

“Does that mean you’re placing your trust in me?......... Then again, I’m investigating a “thief who steals hearts”. Very well, no matter how absurd it may seem, I’ll reevaluate my stance on believing you for now. In return, speak the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. It’s a fair deal……… Is that acceptable, Toudou-san?” said Sae, offering Isamu a deal.

“I accept your deal, Sae-san.” said Isamu as she nodded to Sae before she felt the time around her stop and heard the same girl’s voice speaking in her mind again.

_I am thou, thou art I………._

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion,_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Judgement Persona,_

_I have obtained the wings of blessing,_

_That shall lead to freedom and new power………._

Isamu glance up and saw another floating card (that’s light blue, yellow and pale red in colour with 3 black figures of two men and a woman staring up at the large black figure of another woman blowing a horn down at them) forming above Sae before the card flew down and Isamu quickly grab and put the card into her blazer pocket before time resumed.

“We’re running out of time. Let’s move on to your next target………” said Sae as she check her watch before she glance back at Isamu and crossed her arms. “I stand corrected. It was they who targeted your group first, wasn’t it? The identity of your opponent is this.” added Sae as she turned to another page of the opened book and show Isamu the bright green-coloured card with the dark green-coloured MEDJED word on it.

“ _The poor girl trapped in sloth………_ ” thought Isamu sadly in her mind as she glance down at the card.

“We’ve no pictures. Even their names and identities are unknown. If what you told me is true, then this “Meta-Nav” thing you’ve mentioned wouldn’t have worked in this case. How did you target them? Tell me everything.” asked Sae.

Isamu nodded before she closed her eyes to try to recall back and began telling Sae.


	116. Chapter 116

**The next day, in Leblanc………**

“Uh, Akira-kun, what is this?” asked Isamu as she glance in confusion at the square-shaped white powdered bun things on the plate on the bar counter.

“Huh? Oh, those are called “Beignets”, Isamu-san. I heard that it’s one of the desserts that’s in another country called New Orleans and I was thinking of trying to baked some in Leblanc and managed to do it. Go ahead and try them out and tell me how is it, Isamu-san.” said Akira after he noticed the plate of square-shaped white powdered bun things that Isamu is talking about and explain to her what they are before asking her to try them out.

“Is that so and these are called “Beignets”, huh? Then I’ll try one then, Akira-kun.” said Isamu as she take one of them from the plate, take a bite and her eyes immediately lit up in joy. “Oh my, it taste really good, Akira-kun! No wonder you’re the president of the cooking club in Shujin.” said Isamu happily to Akira before she finish the beignet then went to the sink to wash her hands.

“R-Really, Isamu-san? I’m glad to hear that and that you like it.” said Akira, feeling quite happy and embarrassed at her complimenting the beignets that he just baked out.

“Hey, you two! Stop flirting with each other and complimenting the snacks that he just baked out! Toudou, bring and clean the dishes and Akira, check the ingredients in the fridge.” snapped Sojiro sternly from the kitchen where he’s currently stirring a pot of curry to both Isamu and Akira.

“R-Right, Sojiro-san.” said both Isamu and Akira to Sojiro before Isamu went to the tables to picked up the dirty cups and dishes, bring them to the sink and began washing them while Akira opened the fridge to check the ingredients within.

As both Isamu and Akira do the things that Sojiro ordered them to do, a ringing sound suddenly rang out from his pocket and he stopped stirring the curry and told Akira to resumed stirring it for him (which he did) before he take out his phone and answer it. “Hey, what’s up? Huh? It’s not right?……… Not cute?” said Sojiro as he scrunched up his face and walked away from both Isamu and Akira, closer to the door.

“ _Hm? Who’s he talking to on the phone?_ ” thought Isamu as she glance curiously at Sojiro after she’s done washing the plates and cups, turned off the water on the sink and take a nearby cloth to wipe them dry.

“ _Looks like what he gets for her isn’t what she wants, again._ ” thought Akira dryly in his mind as he glance at Sojiro as well.

“That was the one the staff recommended to me though……… Won’t that printer do?……… Huh? It’ll do, but it’s not it?………OK, I’ll be right over.” sighed Sojiro as he ended the call, put his phone back in his pocket and shook his head a little before he turned to glance at both Isamu and Akira. “This might take a while……… I’m leaving the store to you two. Lock up for me if I don’t come back, got it?” said Sojiro.

“Got it, Sojiro-san.” said Isamu as she and Akira nodded to him.

“Thanks, I owe you two. Sheesh, what a handful………” sighed Sojiro as he raised his hand to rubbed the back of his neck before he left the counter, head into the restroom near the stairs to change his outfit then he left the store, leaving both Isamu and Akira with the elderly couple who’s still sitting in the store.

Both Isamu and Akira watched him leave the store before they turned to watched the next news program about Kaneshiro on the TV. “ _………And that concludes the latest news on the suspect Kaneshiro. This case is said to be a result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions, but what do you think?_ ” asked a reporter to a pundit man sitting on a couch.

“ _We don't know their methods, but I believe they are a menace that will threaten this law-abiding country. This dangerous group tampers with people’s hearts. It’s no different from brainwashing._ ” replied the pundit man.

“ _I see. You’re absolutely correct._ ” said the reporter in agreement with the pundit man.

“I wonder what’s going on. Didn’t this happen a little while ago too? Who was it again? You know, that famous artist………” said the elderly female customer as she also turned to watched the news on the TV with a frown look on her face.

“Ah, Madarame, was it?” said the elderly male customer sitting opposite her.

“They punished those awful people, didn’t they? The Phantom Thieves aren’t at fault then.” said the elderly female customer.

“That may be true, but………” said the elderly male customer.

“Don’t you two think so too, dear boy and girl? The Phantom Thieves aren’t doing anything wrong, are they?” asked the elderly female customer as she glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“No, they didn’t do anything wrong.” said Isamu in agreement with the elderly female customer.

“Of course not.” added Akira as he stopped stirring the curry and turn off the fire.

“See? Even they both says that they’re doing good.” said the elderly female customer slightly smugly to the elderly male customer before she glance at the clock and gasped in surprise. “Oh my, look at the time. We should probably head home.”

“You’re right. Thanks for the drinks, sonny, missy.” said the elderly male customer thankfully to both Isamu and Akira before he and the elderly female customer stood up and left the café.

Both Isamu and Akira watched the two elderly people leave in silence before Isamu went and picked up the empty cups and bring it to the sink to wash while Akira began brewing some coffee.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside the SIU director’s office………**

“Yes, I’ve received the reports on Kaneshiro’s case. But to think the Phantom Thieves would honestly attempt an absurd idea like social reform………” said the SIU Director in an annoy and disbelief tone of voice to the person on the other end of his phone before he nodded. “………You’re absolutely right. I’m not pleased about the general public’s support of them either. There’s also the danger of the Metaverse being exposed with their continued actions………” the SIU Director fell silent and leaned back in his chair.

“………Actually, there is one countermeasure he brought in that seems usable. It involves having the Phantom Thieves destroy themselves without our direct intervention………” said the SIU Director as he stood up from his chair, walked toward the window and look down at the city and people below. “We’ll set things up so that those mental shutdown occurrences are their doing……… Ah, I thought as much. I had a feeling that it was too brutal for it to be his own idea. Still, to think you’d go through such elaborate detail to crush them……… Their actions must be that much of an eyesore for you, I sympathize with what you’re going through.”

“Well then, we’ll clean this up quickly and put it behind us.” said the SIU Director with a nod of his head. “Yes. A grand undertaking like social reform is beyond a group such as the Phantom Thieves. Only a few people are entitled to change the world……… like you, “future” Prime Minister.”

XXXX

**In the evening, Leblanc………**

“What a wonderful music that you just played out of your flute, Isamu-san. What was the music you played out?” asked Akira as he smiled at her.

“Oh, thank you and I appreciate your compliment, Akira-kun. As for the music that I just played out, it’s “Melodies of Life” theme song from FF 9.” replied Isamu in joy and embarrassment at Akira appreciating her music.

“You’re welcome. “Melodies of Life” theme song from FF 9, huh? You like FF games?” asked Akira again.

“Yeah, I like some of them and my favourite is FF 7.” replied Isamu.

“I see. Hey, do you think you could played another one? I want to hear you played again, Isamu-san.” said Akira.

“Me too! I want to hear you played too, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana in agreement with Akira.

“Sure, I don’t mind, you two.” said Isamu as she smiled at both Akira and Morgana, think about what music to played next, thought of one and started playing “Eyes on me” theme song from FF 8.

Both Akira and Morgana smiled, closed their eyes and listen to Isamu playing her flute music in silence for the next few minutes until she’s done then they opened his eyes and Akira clapped softly while Morgana smiled at her again.

The next second, Isamu’s phone suddenly rang out from her pocket and she take it out, saw that it’s Ryuji and she answer it while putting her flute back into her jacket. “Hello, Ryuji-kun?”

“ _Hey, it’s me! Where you at? Whatcha doin’?_ ” asked Ryuji’s voice.

“Right now, I’m working and watching Leblanc café with Akira-kun………” replied Isamu as she furrowed her brows.

“ _Gotcha!_ ” said Ryuji, cutting off her words. “ _We’re gonna come over right now about the you-know-what. Seeya guys soon!_ ” added Ryuji before the call clicked and Isamu turned off and put her phone back into her pocket.

“What is it? What did he say, Isamu-san?” asked Akira.

“Ryuji-kun say that he and the others are coming over soon to do you-know-what with us, Akira-kun.” replied Isamu.

“Oh, I see.” said Akira.

After a few seconds, Isamu, Akira and Morgana heard the door opened and the bell rang above and they turned to glance at their friends who came into Leblanc in their casual summer outfits and carrying bags on their shoulders.

“Sup, you two? We’re here to hang out.” greeted Ryuji with a wide smile on his face to them.

“Yeah, we know.” said Isamu while Akira nodded to Ryuji.

“That’s not why we’re here! We need to study for finals!” said Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Why is Rokuro and I here too………?” sighed Makoto with a frown look on her face.

“Isn’t it obvious, Makoto? They probably want us to helped tutored them.” said Rokuro, scowling like Ann.

“Come on, you two are part of our team now, so of course you two gotta help us. We’re all in trouble if you two don’t teach us, you know?” said Ryuji as he glance at both Makoto and Rokuro.

“He’s got a point. So will you two help teach us?” asked Akira.

“Even you’re saying such things, Kurusu-kun?” sighed Makoto.

“Let’s just leave those two be.” said Ann as she glance at Makoto (who let out another sigh and nodded to Ann before she and Rokuro take a look around the café).

“I couldn’t ask the last time we were here, but what is this place? The storekeeper doesn’t seem to be around………” asked Makoto.

“This store is called Leblanc, Niijima-san. As for the storekeeper, he’s currently at home now and he asked me and Isamu-san to stay and watched the place.” replied Akira.

“He’s at home instead of here, huh? What is he doing at home then?” asked Rokuro.

“It’s nothing, Donovan-san. You don’t need to know.” replied Akira with a slight sad look on his face (which Isamu noticed with a concern look on her face).

Both Makoto and Rokuro then decided to ask about how Isamu got herself a criminal record and Isamu sighed and told them both her story on how she got one while Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke watched her with sad, grim looks on their faces.

“That’s………That’s terrible……… I’m sorry to hear that and ask you to tell us about it, Toudou-san.” said Makoto sadly to Isamu.

“What a bastard. Doing such a thing to you and that woman is no better than him.” snarled Rokuro with an angry look on his face.

“Don’t blame her too much, Donovan-san. She was threaten by that man and so she’s a victim like me too.” said Isamu.

“Akira, Ann, Yusuke and me are pretty much the same too. I mean, it’s not as bad as her though. There’s just something we can’t ever put up with. That’s why we all became Phantom Thieves.” said Ryuji.

“Hey, don’t forget me!” said Morgana as he bristled in anger at Ryuji.

“I know, I know. We’re all part of the team.” said Ryuji as he glance and grinned at Morgana before he glance back at both Makoto and Rokuro. “By the way, Makoto, Rokuro, ain’t there someone you two can’t forgive either? Like, hearts that you two wanna change?” asked Ryuji.

“………That’s a secret.” replied Makoto with a small smile on her face.

“Not really for me, Sakamoto.” replied Rokuro as he shrugged his shoulders.

“So Rokuro doesn’t have one but Makoto has someone like that? You could just tell us, you know. You don’t gotta be so cold.” said Ryuji as he grinned at Makoto.

“She said it’s a secret, Sakamoto. So just drop it now.” said Rokuro sternly to Ryuji.

“Fine, spoilsport.” sighed Ryuji.

“That aside, Do you have any intention of studying for the exams today?” asked Makoto.

“Not really………” replied Ryuji as he briefly rubbed his nose.

“In that case, we’ll be leaving then. Have fun studying without our help.” said Rokuro.

“N-No, I’m just joking! Please teach us!” stammer Ryuji as he shake his head.

“ _What a hopeless moron………_ ” thought Isamu as she face-palm herself and shake her head a little at Ryuji before she and her friends sat in one of the booths, take out their school books and they began studying and writing together.

“Hmm, what was this term? It’s “phobia,” so it’s a fear of some kind………” said Makoto with a pondering look on her face as she tapped at a question on her textbook.

“I think it’s a fear of open spaces. You don’t hear it that often though.” explained Ann as she glance at the question on Makoto’s textbook (which make Makoto glance in surprise at her). “Leave vocabulary and long sentences to me. I suck at proper grammar though………”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Ann. I can help you.” said Akira.

“Oh yeah, thanks, Akira!” said Ann gratefully to Akira, who smiled at her while Isamu felt a bit jealous when she noticed it.

“ _He’s just helping her with her grammar, that’s all. So why is it that I don’t like it?_ ” thought Isamu in confusion about what she felt in her mind.

“Even if we study English, it’s not like I’m gonna use it in the future.” groaned Ryuji as he scowled at his English textbook.

“When it comes to you, your Japanese is questionable too.” said Morgana as he glance at Ryuji.

“Ah, shuddup!” snapped Ryuji, scowling at Morgana now.

“Explain the writer’s feelings………? What point is there in that?” said Ann with a grimace look on her face.

“It’s impossible! I can’t memorize all this formula……… Ain’t there a good way of cheatin’?” groaned Ryuji as he scratch the back of his head then raised and stretch his arms a little.

“Don’t you even think about cheating your exams, Sakamoto! Makoto and I won’t have it and we’ll punish those who dare to do it.” said Rokuro in a cold and warning tone of voice to Ryuji.

“Oh man………” groaned Ryuji again as he leaned back in his seat.

“Why don’t we take a break?” sighed Makoto as she shook her head.

Isamu and the others immediately agreed with Makoto and they stopped writing and studying to take a rest while Ryuji grabbed the remote, turned the TV on and he watched the latest news about Kaneshiro.

“ _………And that was the follow-up report on the suspect Kaneshiro. Now, Akechi-san………_ ” said the TV reporter before he mention Akechi’s name, which make Isamu and her friends quickly turned and glance at the TV with surprise looks on their faces. “ _This case is said to be the result of the Phantom Thieves’ actions, but in actuality, is this true?_ ” the TV reporter asked Akechi before the camera switch to show Akechi.

“ _Goro………_ ” thought Isamu sadly as she watched him.

“ _Considering how calling cards was scattered about, I believe there’s no mistaking that. The question is what the Phantom Thieves actually did. If they tampered with a suspect’s heart, it casts doubt on the authenticity of any confession._ ” replied Akechi grimly to the TV reporter.

“ _So then, by tampering with hearts, the Phantom Thieves are fabricating crimes that may not exist?_ ” said the TV reporter.

“ _We can’t deny the possibility. There’s no doubt that the Phantom Thieves are exposing hidden injustices in society. However, if this is done by sidestepping the law, their way of thinking is very dangerous._ ” said Akechi sternly to the TV reporter.

“ _So in a way, they’re outlaws._ ” said the TV reporter.

“ _Yes. They’re no different than the criminals they target. This cannot be overlooked._ ” said Akechi as he nodded to the TV reporter.

“ _I see_.” said the TV reporter in an agreeing tone of voice to Akechi before the program moved to another segment and Isamu and her friends look away from the TV with frown looks on their faces.

“‘I see,” my ass. Why the hell’re we bein’ treated as the bad guys?” grumbled Ryuji.

“Just let them say whatever they want. More people are starting to understand that what we’re doing is right, after all.” said Ann as she shook her head.

“That sounds good, at least.” said Rokuro with a nod of his head.

“When I’m walkin’ around in town, I hear a lot more people talkin’ about us too, and the forum’s been full of hype! Do you think we made it big time?” said Ryuji with a wide, excited smile on his face.

“Don’t get pompous over dealing with some street thug. Save it for after we deal with a bigger target.” said Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji.

“We just gotta find and take down a bigger one, yeah? That was the plan from the start, anyways!” said Ryuji as he scowled back at Morgana.

“True, it may be best if we started thinking about it.” said Makoto.

“I bet we’ll find one in no time. The wind’s blowin’ in our direction and everything. I feel like we won’t lose to anything.” said Ryuji.

“Don’t say and be like that so casually and easily, Ryuji-kun. Try to be more cautious and alert so that you won’t regret it later.” said Isamu sternly to Ryuji.

“She’s got a point, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro in agreement with Isamu.

“Well, we’ll decide on that eventually. We need to overcome our exams first.” said Makoto.

“Well said, Makoto. Now then, shall we get back to-” said Rokuro.

“That reminds me-The celebration party.” said Ryuji, cutting off Rokuro’s words (which starting to annoy him). “Weren’t we gonna do it after exams?”

“Yes, I believe so.” said Makoto with a slight exasperated look on her face.

“Where should we go? I feel like I’ll study better if I got something to look forward to.” said Ryuji as he glance excitedly at the others.

“The last one was a buffet at a hotel that Lady Ann mention and introduced to us. We haven’t gone anywhere since.” said Morgana.

“Hm!? A buffet!?” said Yusuke with a surprise then frown look on his face.

“Where would be good………?” hummed Ann as she think of where they should go after the exams with a happy look on her face and thought of one. “Hey, what about fireworks, you guys!? A fireworks festival!” suggested Ann as she glance at them.

“Fireworks festival, huh? Sounds great.” said Isamu as she smiled at Ann.

“Yeah, good idea, Ann.” said Akira as he nodded to Ann.

“Oh yeah, it’s that season, huh!” said Ryuji happily to Ann.

“That sounds good to me.” said Makoto, smiling.

“Same goes for me too.” said Rokuro, smiling as well.

“It’s hard to ignore a buffet, but I’ll take the beauties of the summer. Still, I demand that we feast during the festival as well.” said Yusuke.

“Of course we will, Yusuke-kun.” said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“Do you guys own a yukata? Will you wear a yukata!?” said Morgana excitedly to them.

“A yukata, huh? I think I have one tucked away in my closet at home.” said Isamu.

“No, I don’t. Looks like I’ve to shop for one now so that it’ll arrived on time” said Ann as she take out her phone to find and check out the online yukata shop for one.

“Alright, now that we’ve all agreed on the fireworks festival……… Let’s make it a good one!” said Ryuji with a huge smile on his face.

“Study comes first though. Neither I nor Rokuro will let you all off the hook if any of you fail any of them. Are we clear?” said Makoto sternly while Rokuro narrowed his eyes warningly to them.

“Understood, we’ll do our best.” said Isamu.

“Y-Yes, got it, miss prez and mister vice-prez………” said Ryuji nervously to them both.

“Chicken.” muttered Akira teasingly under his breath at Ryuji.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside an unknown room………**

A pale-skinned, long orange-haired, brown-eyed young girl wearing a long sleeve vlack shirt with green words on the front of it, black shorts, a pair of large circular glasses on her face and a set of AKG K845BT headphones with red earpads on her head is sitting on a red leather chair in front of a desk filled with various monitors that had streams of green and black codes and encryptions running down the monitors with a keyboard in front of the monitors, small metal racks filled with books, some neo feathermen action figurines and a plushy unicorn behind the monitors and to the left of the girl and with tied-up bags of trash pile up to her right as she listen in on the conversation from the audio feed from the café on her headphones.

_“Alright, now that we’ve all agreed on the fireworks festival……… Let’s make it a good one!”_

_“Study comes first though. Neither I nor Rokuro will let you all off the hook if any of you fail any of them. Are we clear?”_

_“Understood, we’ll do our best.”_

_“Y-Yes, got it, miss prez and mister vice-prez………_

The girl smirk and chuckle a little after she’s done listening to the conversation in the café before she began typing on her keyboard.


	117. Chapter 117

**The next day, in the subway station………**

“Hello and good morning to you, Isa. What a refreshing morning, don’t you think so? Also, how are you doing?” asked Goro as he walked toward and stopped near Isamu with a smile on his face while Morgana stay quiet in her bag.

“I guess so, Goro and good morning to you and I’m doing fine, thanks for asking.” replied Isamu as she glance and smiled at him.

“……… I didn’t expect the Phantom Thieves would suppress a man that even the police had trouble with. The fact they have so much support online is worrisome. I’m in a bind since I previously denounced them.” said Goro as a sad look appear on his face.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did they talk bad about you, Goro?” asked Isamu concernly to Goro.

“Yes, they did say some unkind words to me. All the interviews these days ask me about the Phantom Thieves, which does not help.” replied Goro sadly to Isamu before he wipe the sad look away. “Still……… can we really say the Phantom Thieves are on the side of justice with just this example?”

“Since they want to talk then let them talk. It’s what they do and what they will do, whether we like it or not, Goro.” said Isamu as she look down at her feet.

“I suppose you’re right……… I was originally investigating the mental shutdown incidents. People change suddenly and cause strange accidents or horrible crimes……… Don’t you think it’s similar to the change of heart that the Phantom Thieves are doing, Isa?” said Goro as a flash of something dark crossed his eyes.

“I……… don’t think so, Goro. Aren’t you just jumping to conclusion in linking what they did to those bad people with those mental shutdown incidents?” said Isamu as she glance in disbelief at Goro, didn’t notice the flash of darkness that crossed his eyes a few seconds ago. “ _Why, Goro? Do you really don’t like what me and my teammates did to those people that much?_ ” added Isamu sadly in her mind.

“Think about it, Isa. It’s impossible not to see a connection there……… Or are you telling me that you’ve fallen under their influence?” said Goro in disapproval at Isamu.

“That’s……… well………” said Isamu before she trailed off into silence.

“If you are then you should hurry and break yourself away from their influence. Those Phantom Thieves are bad news, I know it and I’ll be very worry if you don’t, Isa.” said Goro worriedly to Isamu as he raised and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Goro, I………” said Isamu before Goro cut her off.

“Ah, forgive me, Isa. I don’t want to make you late for school. I’ll see you again.” said Goro apologetically to Isamu as he check his watch and widened his eyes when he saw how late it is before he bade farewell and quickly walked away from her.

Isamu watched him walked away with a sad look on her face before the train arrived and both she and Morgana got into the train with the other passengers and they grunted as they were squished tightly on all sides with the other passengers.

“Ngh…….. It’s even more packed than usual today.” whisper Morgana to Isamu with a winced look on his face.

“Yeah, I know. Try to bear with it, Morgana.” whisper Isamu back to Morgana before Isamu glance up at the train monitor to see the news.

“ _Now for today’s Train News. Today’s headlines are……… ”Shibuya Crime Ring Reveals All!” The leader’s confession has led to the arrest of other key members. “Sudden Rampage? Highway Accident!” The driver’s death has been confirmed, taking the total count up to four. “Hotspots of Tokyo!” Come see the summer fireworks show on July 18th!_ ” said the male reporter from the train monitor above them.

“Thanks to Kaneshiro spilling the beans, that organization is falling like a house of cards. Hehehe……… We’re getting more famous.” said Morgana smugly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana. But don’t let it get to your head too much.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before they fell silent.

XXXX

**An hour later, in the classroom………**

“The Phantom Thieves……… In this internet society, every silly little thing gets its five minutes of fame. But just like a fleeting firework, they are destined to be forgotten once summer ends. Now that I think about it, there’s an organism that has its own short-lived glimmer. That’s right- fireflies. They’re probably something akin to magic creatures to you city kids.” Hiruta-sensei said and explain to the students before he fell silent and look at all the students until his eyes landed on Isamu.

“Toudou-san. You haven’t been completely tainted by city life yet, so here’s a question. What is the name of the light-producing substance in fireflies?” asked Hiruta-sensei to Isamu.

“Luciferin.” replied Isamu.

“Correct.” said Hiruta-sensei as he briefly clapped his hands. “When luciferin combines with oxygen, it undergoes oxidation and emits light. A firefly cannot cry, so it burns its body……… or so they say. Their light is actually a chemical reaction called a cold light- it doesn’t produce heat like fire.” added Hiruta-sensei to the class before the students started whispering about Isamu while Morgana gave her a compliment.

“Now that I think about it, there’s a fireworks show next week. It may not be a bad idea to go see them. However, don’t become so blinded by the far-off lights that you can’t see the exams in front of you.” Hiruta-sensei told the class.

“I wanna go relax somewhere after exams end!” whisper Morgana excitedly to Isamu (who nodded to him) before he fell silent.

XXXX

**A few hours later………**

As Isamu’s listening in silence at Usami-sensei’s lecture, she felt her phone vibrated with messages and she discreetly take out her phone to see and read the messages.

RS: _7/18. Marine Day. Finals end on the 16th, so that should be good, right?_

YK: _What are you talking about?_

RS: _The fireworks festival._

RD: _Seriously, Sakamoto? That’s what you’re messaging to us about?_

AT: _You’re really quick to look up stuff like that………_

IT: _Impressive, Ryuji-kun._

AK: _More like tenacious, sometimes._

RS: _It’s easier to work when you got a goal in mind, yeah?_

MN: _Hey, you all, we’re in the middle of class. Talk about those things later._

RD: _You guys heard her, so pay attention!_

RS: _Yeah, yeah, vice-prez._

Once Isamu and her friends are done sending messages to each other on their phones, they turned off and quickly put their phones back into their pockets, resumed listening to the teaching of their teachers until the final bell rang and they stood up, packed up their bags, bade farewell to each other and head home.

XXXX

**The next day, inside the train………**

Both Isamu and Morgana grunted in unison as they were once again squished tightly on all sides with the other passengers before Isamu started hearing some of them talk about the Phantom Thieves.

“Aren’t the Phantom Thieves amazing? They took down those mafia criminals in Shibuya this time!” said a talkative woman excitedly to her friend.

“But did the Phantom Thieves really take them down? Maybe people are just having fun, giving them credit for a coincidence……… I mean, there’s no way they can steal someone’s heart-that’s just some urban legend noise.” said the skeptical woman back to the talkative woman.

“Yes, we can, by using the Meta-Nav to entered the other world to change their hearts!” thought Isamu in annoyance at the skeptical woman.

“Isn’t that what people said about that hacker group too? It’s just a nice way of saying they’re blackmailing bad people into confessing their crimes! Who’re you to doubt the Phantom Thieves, anyhow?” said the talkative woman in an annoy tone of voice to the skeptical woman.

“What………?” said the skeptical woman in disbelief then annoyance to the talkative woman as well while Isamu ignored them both.

XXXX

**On the pathway to school………**

“I’m so glad the Phantom Thieves are all over the news.” said the energetic guy happily to his friend walking next to him (while Isamu is walking behind them and heard what he says).

"Yeah, they’ve really taken off since the whole Kamoshida thing.” said the light-hearted guy in agreement with the energetic guy. “The legend of the Phantom Thieves started at OUR school! We’re practically one of them!”

“Yeah! And who can’t relate to what they’re doing? Punishing corrupt adults up to no good-the police should take notes from them.” said the energetic guy.

XXXX

**An hour later, in the classroom………**

“People sure are making a fuss even though it’s right before exams. Behind Kaneshiro’s arrest are the “Phantom Thieves,” the mysterious group that changes people’s hearts.” said Inui-sensei to the class. “If I recall, there were similar rumors back during that business with Kamoshida-kun and Madarame-san. Help the weak and crush the strong……… Truly a modern legend of the gentleman thief. In the long history of humans, the gentleman thief has been seen briefly during times of turmoil. Now then, please look at this picture.” said Inui-sensei as he picked up a paper of an old Japanese black drawing of a man standing inside a cloudy pot while grabbing and holding another man above him.

“Toudou-san, this is a painting of the most famous gentleman thief in Japanese history. What was the name of the gentleman thief whose family was boiled alive during the Sengoku period?” asked Inui-sensei.

“Ishikawa Goemon, Inui-sensei.” replied Isamu as she furrowed her brows a little. “ _Hold on, isn’t Goemon Yusuke’s Persona?_ ” thought Isamu to herself.

“Correct, Toudou-san.” said Inui-sensei as he briefly clapped his hands. “As I’m sure you all know, this is the origin of the term “Goemon bath,” or a bath heated from the bottom. Only stealing from the rich and powerful, and sharing with the poor……… Goemon’s exploits have been documented in many forms of media, like kabuki and novels.” added Inui-sensei to the class before the students started whispering about Isamu and Morgana gave her a compliment.

“However, it’s actually unclear whether or not Goemon was indeed a gentleman thief. Rebellion against Hideyoshi, whose campaign had failed; propaganda by the government to sully his name……… The gentleman thief Goemon may be no more than an illusion made by varying motivations. In actuality, most heroes and gentleman thieves throughout history are something like that.” Inui-sensei said and explain more to the class.

“Let’s make sure people don’t think we’re just an illusion. But before that, you and the others need to be ready for the exams that are starting tomorrow.” whisper Morgana as he glance up at Isamu.

“Yeah, we know, Morgana.” whisper Isamu as she glance and nodded back to Morgana before she glance back and resumed listening to Inui-sensei’s teaching until class ended for the day and she stood up, packed up and let Morgana get into her bag before she and Morgana head home.


	118. Chapter 118

**4 days later, after the exams and in the passageway near Shibuya station………**

“Exams are finally over……… I’m so exhausted………” groaned Ann with a tired look on her face as she stretch her arms in the air.

“Totally, exams are just brutal.” groaned Akira in agreement with Ann.

“I can get back to actually sleepin’ in peace………” groaned Ryuji with a tired look on his face.

“Yeah, they are but at least we all try our best, isn’t it?” said Isamu reassuringly to them.

“Toudou-san’s right. Some of you must have been studying pretty hard if it keep you up at night.” said Makoto with a small proud smile on her face.

“Nah, I was up playin’ video games. Slackin’ off is just too much fun………” said Ryuji (which make Makoto stopped smiling).

“I know, right!? I kept cleaning my room instead of studying! It might even be too clean now………” said Ann.

“Seriously, Ann-san, Ryuji-kun?” said Isamu in disbelief at them both.

“ _Oh man, these two are going to failed their exams for sure._ ” thought Rokuro as he shake his head at both Ryuji and Ann.

“You two are perfect exemplars of what escapism can means.” said Yusuke as he shake his head as well.

“And I can only imagine what the end results will be for them both.” sighed Makoto.

“There, there, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he put his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

“Whatever, It’s over with now. Who cares about that anymore!? What’s real important is the Phantom Thieves’ popularity! Ain’t it amazin”!?” said Ryuji excitedly to them.

“It kinda feels like our time’s finally here!” said Ann, as excited as Ryuji.

“I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully.” said Yusuke, smiling.

“Is that so, Kitagawa?” said Rokuro.

“There’s no need to hurry, you guys. We should spend some time thinking it over.” said Makoto.

“Yeah, we know, miss prez. The most important thing now is our celebration party!” said Ryuji even more excitedly to them. “I hope you guys didn’t forget. It’s the fireworks festival on the 18th. I guess we’re good meetin’ up in Shibuya, yeah? Let’s say……… 5pm!”

“You sure are on top of these kinds of things………” sighed Morgana as he shake his head at Ryuji.

“Of course we didn’t forget, Ryuji. So, did you guys prepare your yukatas because I’ve already prepare one for myself.” said Ann.

“Yeah, I prepare one for myself too, Ann.” said Makoto as she nodded to Ann.

“Already, huh? I can’t wait to see you wearing yukata again, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he smirk and wink at Makoto, which make her give him a slap to his shoulder.

“And what about you, Toudou-san?” asked Akira as he glance at Isamu.

“Same as them both, Kurusu-kun. I got one from one of uncle Naoya’s close friends, Aunt Maki.” replied Isamu.

“Oh, that’s good then.” said Akira as he nodded to Isamu. “ _I wonder how she would look like in a yukata? I’m looking forward to it._ ” added Akira in anticipation in his mind.

Isamu and her friends talk some more about the fireworks festival before they bade farewell to each other, split up and went back to their homes. After a few minutes, both Isamu and Morgana arrived and stepped into Naoya’s house.

“We’re back, uncle Naoya.” greeted Isamu while Morgana nodded to him.

“Welcome back, you two. So the exams is over, huh? How did you do, Isamu?” asked Naoya after he greeted them both.

“I did okay, uncle. Now I and the others have to wait for the results to come out.” replied Isamu.

“I see, that’s good. Oh and before I forget and leave to do my job, here a present for you. Happy 17th birthday, Isamu.” said Naoya as he take out and hold out a box wrapped in dark purple paper with a white ribbon tied around it to Isamu.

“For me? Thank you, uncle!” said Isamu thankfully to Naoya as she walked forward to give him a hug then take her present from him and proceed to untie the ribbon, tear away the paper and opened it to reveal a silver-white colour ocarina instrument inside. “Wow, an ocarina. And not just any ocarina, but one that is………” said Isamu.

“………That is the limited version, I know, Isamu.” finished Naoya.

“Again, thank you, uncle. I love it.” said Isamu, smiling at Naoya.

“You didn’t tell me that today’s your birthday, Lady Isamu! How could you not tell me and tell the others?” said Morgana with a sad and disappointed look on his face at Isamu.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Morgana. It’s just that with us becoming Phantom Thieves, fighting shadows, changing the hearts of corrupted people and other things that it slipped my mind.” said Isamu apologetically to Morgana.

“………Fine, I guess I’ll forgive you for forgetting to tell me and the others about it and……… Happy birthday, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana.

“Thanks, Morgana. But well………” said Isamu before she fell silent and a sad look appear on her face.

“What is it, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana concernly to her.

“Today is not just my birthday, uncle Naoya, Morgana. It’s also……… Goro’s birthday.” replied Isamu.

“Oh, that’s right, I forget that today’s also that detective boy’s birthday too. Why don’t you buy some cake and present before you go to see him, Isamu? You two can celebrate your birthdays together, like before when you two were kids.” suggested Naoya with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, you’re right, uncle. Alright, I’ll be going now so I’ll see you two later.” said Isamu as she nodded to Naoya before she put her new ocarina into her blazer pocket, turned and left to see Goro while both Naoya and Morgana watched her leave before Naoya stood up and left for his job and Morgana decided to curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Goro’s apartment……….**

Goro is currently doing his homework by himself in the living room when he heard a knock on his front door, stopped doing his homework, stood up and walked out of the living room toward the door to opened it and saw Isamu standing outside and holding 2 present boxes in her hands.

“Huh, Isa? What’re you doing here and what’s with those presents in your hands?” asked Goro in surprise and confusion to Isamu.

“Seriously, Goro? Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten what day it is for us both today.” replied Isamu as she frown in disappointment at Goro.

“Huh? What day it is for us………” said Goro as he try to think about what Isamu just said to him and he gasped when he finally remember. “Oh, that’s right. Today’s the day of our birthdays, Isa. I can’t believe that I forget about it.”

“That’s okay, at least you’ve remember it now and may I come in?” asked Isamu.

“Yeah, of course, Isa. Come on in.” replied Goro as he stepped aside to let her in and Isamu walked into his apartment and he closed the door before they went into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

“So, these are for you, Goro. Happy birthday.” said Isamu as she hold out one of the presents to him.

“Thank you for the present, Isa. I appreciate it.” said Goro as he take the first present from her and put them down on the table before he stood up from the couch. “Wait here for a few seconds, Isa. Because I’m going to get my present for you.” Goro told Isamu before he turned, left the living room to head toward and into his room then came out with a present in his hands as he came back into the living room, sat down and hold out the present to Isamu. “Happy birthday to you too and here you go, Isa. My present to you.”

“Thank you, Goro.” said Isamu as she smiled softly while taking the present from him.

The next second, both Isamu and Goro then opened the presents that they bought and gave to the other and Isamu saw that Goro gave her a black and silver Thomas Sabo charm bracelet while Goro saw that Isamu gave him a rare Neo Featherman figure.

“Oh my, isn’t this the rare Neo Featherman figure that I’ve been looking for quite a long time but wasn’t able to? How is it that you were able to find and bought it, Isa?” asked Goro in a surprise tone of voice to Isamu.

“Well, I happen to saw it through a window in a random shop in Central Square in Shibuya and I quickly bought it before anyone else could, Goro.” replied Isamu.

“I see. And what do you think of my present for you, Isa? Do you like it?” asked Goro again.

“I like it, Goro. It’s very pretty.” replied Isamu as she smiled softly at Goro, who smiled back at her before he offered to help her put it on her wrist and she nodded and hold out her left wrist to let him put it on.

Once Goro’s done putting the charm bracelet on her wrist, he then lowered and lie his head down on Isamu’s lap, told her about his day, how stress and tiring he is and that he wanted to hear her played some music to soothed him. Isamu smiled and nodded before she take out her new ocarina and began playing some soft music for him for the next few minutes until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Isamu saw that Goro’s fell asleep, she stopped playing, put her ocarina back into her pocket, smiled and caress his cheek with the back of her hand before she slowly and carefully lifted Goro up so that she can stood up without waking him then lowered him down on the couch before she bade farewell to him, quietly left his apartment and went home.


	120. Chapter 120

**One day later………**

After Isamu spend the day talking and apologizing to her friends and fellow thieves about her forgetting to tell them about her birthday (which they accepted her apology in understanding), complete her social link with Takemi-sensei and Iwai-san (which make her able to fuse and obtain Alice and Attis, the strongest personas of Death and Hanged Man Arcanas), levelling up her social link with Chihaya-san before she went home, went into her room and felt her phone vibrated with messages before she take it out and read them while Morgana read and watched the messages with her on her right shoulder.

RS: _Tomorrow’s the fireworks festival! Let’s meet at Shibuya at 5!_

AT: _Hey, Isamu, Makoto, are you two wearing a yukata?_

MN: _I’m planning on it._

IT: _Of course, Ann-chan._

YK: _Yukatas are a great part of the summer tradition……… They truly heighten a woman’s beauty. I think I will wear mine as well._

RS: _You’ve got one……..? How about you two then, Akira, Donovan-senpai?_

AK: _Sorry, I don’t have one, Ryuji._

RD: _I’ve one and I’m gonna wear it tomorrow too._

AT: _Perfect and it’s settled then!_

RS: _Yeah! So you guys and girls better not be late tomorrow!_

IT: _Of course we won’t, Ryuji-kun._

AK: _See you all tomorrow then._

“Fireworks and yukatas really add to the feeling of summer……… Even you and Lady Ann will be wearing yukatas too……… We definitely have to go to that fireworks festival! Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana excitedly to Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu as she smiled at Morgana, turned off and put her phone on the desk before she picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day………**

After both Isamu and Morgana woke up, had their baths and breakfast (while they greeted then bid Naoya goodbye, who smiled at them before he left), they both heard the sound of someone knocking on the front door and Isamu stood up, cautiously walked toward the front door, look through the small hole of the door to see who is it and she saw both Ann and Makoto standing outside and carrying 2 bags of clothes in their hands before she unlock the door to let them in. Once both Ann and Makoto came into the house, they turned to glance and told Isamu the reason why they came before Isamu smiled and bring them both up to her room while Morgana watched them went up with a confused look on his face.

XXXX

**Several hours later, evening, in Shibuya subway station………**

“It’s so hooooooot………” complained Ryuji (who’s wearing his casual summer outfit, same goes for Akira while both Yusuke and Rokuro wearing their dark blue and black yukata with dark yellow and white obi tied around their yukatas) with an irritated look on his face due to the quite humid atmosphere, adults in suits, teenagers and kids in their different-coloured yukatas walking around inside the station.

“Yeah, I know, Ryuji.” said Akira in agreement with Ryuji as he fanned himself with his left hand.

“Stop complaining, alright, you two?” said Rokuro as he scowled at both Akira and Ryuji.

“Where are those girls? They’re way too late………” complained Ryuji even more as he kicked the front of his sneakers on the floor.

“It must be taking time for them to put on their yukata.” said Yusuke before he glance at both Akira and Ryuji’s casual summer outfits with a slight confused look on his face. “Why aren’t you two wearing yukatas like me and Donovan-san?” asked Yusuke.

“Have you forgotten, Kitagawa? Kurusu told us that he doesn’t have one. Although we didn’t ask and know whether Sakamoto has one or not.” said Rokuro before either Akira or Ryuji could answer his question.

“Yeah, that’s right.” said Akira with a nod of his head.

“I don’t got clothes like yukata. But man,” said Ryuji as he briefly rubbed the back of his head before both he and Akira glance at the yukatas that both Yusuke and Rokuro are wearing. “You look way too normal in that while he look quite good in his.”

“Thanks, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro.

“People often say that to me.” said Yusuke as he raised his brows.

“Yeah, I agreed with Ryuji. You do look good in your yukata, Donovan-senpai while he looks traditional and at home in his.” said Akira. “I can see why Niijima-senpai would like and dated him.” added Akira playfully in his mind.

“Ah, by the way……… About the exams………” said Ryuji before he trailed off into silence.

“Ah, now that you mention it, how goes both of your exams, Kurusu, Sakamoto?” asked Rokuro seriously to them both.

“I did well in mine, Donovan-senpai.” replied Akira.

“That’s good, Kurusu. And what about you now, Sakamoto?” asked Rokuro again as he, Akira and Yusuke glance at Ryuji.

"I-I think I did real good this time, like Kurusu did! So you guys can stop looking at me!” replied Ryuji with a scowled look on his face at them.

The next second, all 4 of them heard the duo sound of wooden geta sandals approaching them and they turned to look and saw 2 heavily make-up gaudy dark and light brown-haired girls wearing black and pink yukatas with dozens of flowers on their yukatas and purple obi tied around their waists before they both stopped in front of them.

“Are you guys going to the fireworks festival?” asked the dark brown-haired girl flirtatiously to them, especially at both Yusuke and Rokuro.

“That’s right, we are.” replied Yusuke, unaware of their flirting attempt.

“Us too! Wanna go together with us?” said the dark brown-haired girl happily to Yusuke.

“Are we……… getting hit on!?” whisper Ryuji as he glance excitedly at Akira (who had an uninterested look on his face).

“C’mon. Let’s go together.” said the light brown-haired girl flirtatiously at Rokuro.

“Sorry to tell you but I’m not interested in going with you to the fireworks festival. Because I’m waiting for my girlfriend and the others so that we can go together.” said Rokuro bluntly to the light brown-haired girl.

“Aw, that’s too bad. Never mind then.” said the light brown-haired girl in disappointment at Rokuro for rejecting her offer.

“Do you happen to be a model? You look great in that yukata.” said the dark brown-haired girl, complimenting Yusuke.

“Waitin’ around’s for those girls to come is a pain, so can we just go with these chicks, Kurusu? Well, except for Donovan-senpai. He can stay here and wait for them.” whisper Ryuji as he glance at Akira with a grin on his face.

“Uh, I don’t think so, Ryuji. I’d much rather wait here until they come.” said Akira as he shake his head and scowled at Ryuji. “ _Besides, I’m not gonna miss out on seeing Toudou-san in a yukata._ ” added Akira in anticipation in his mind.

“What? C’monnnn, buddy. We’ll both apologize to the other girls later!” said Ryuji, egging Akira on before he let out a yelp of pain when he saw and felt Rokuro gave him a stern and disapproving look and a slap to the back of his head. “What was that for, senpai?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Probably because I heard that you’re not patient enough to wait for my girlfriend, Toudou-san and Takamaki-san to come and wanted to go with these 2 girls and also try to persuade Kurusu to do the same, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro sternly at Ryuji (who scowled and was about to snapped at him before they heard Yusuke snapping loudly to the 2 girls).

“That’s enough! You two are disgracing your yukata. You two should be more aware of your womenhood.” snapped Yusuke very sternly to the 2 girls, who glance and exchange confused looks with each other before they both turned and walked away.

“How could you!?” groaned Ryuji as he lowered his head in disbelief and dismay at Yusuke dismissing the 2 girls while both Akira and Rokuro smiled approvingly at him.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” asked Yusuke in confusion at Ryuji.

“Don’t mind him, Kitagawa. You did good in dismissing those 2 girls.” said Rokuro approvingly at Yusuke.

“Yeah, what he said, Kitagawa-san.” said Akira in agreement with Rokuro.

“Why don’t you go after them yourself then since you wanted to so much?” said Ann’s disappointed voice to Ryuji before he, Akira, Rokuro and Yusuke turned to glance and saw Ann (wearing a light blue yukata with red, yellow, pink and light green flower petals on it with an orange obi tied around her waist), Makoto (wearing a white yukata with red cherry blossom flowers on it with a yellow obi tied around her waist), Isamu (wearing a dark purple yukata with white and blue flowers on it with a light green obi tied around her waist) and Morgana as he stands on Isamu’s left shoulder.

“ _Woah, Toudou-san looks great and pretty in her yukata._ ” thought Akira with an awed look on his face when he saw Isamu in her yukata, which make her blush a little and look away when she saw him looking.

“So those are the kinds of girls you like, Ryuji.” said Makoto as she raised her brows at Ryuji.

“Yeah. Can you believe it, Makoto? He not only wanted to go with them, he also had the gall to ask Kurusu to join him, which Kurusu doesn’t want to.” said Rokuro.

“Uh, well……… that’s………” sputtered Ryuji as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

“ _The nerve of him! But I’m glad to know that Akira-kun rejected his offer to go with other girls._ ” thought Isamu in disapproval at Ryuji then relief at Akira.

“Is that so, Donovan-senpai? That’s how he is, I guess. But you know, you look great in your yukata and Yusuke’s such a pretty boy, but he is really missing out because of what he says.” said Ann as she glance at both Yusuke and Rokuro.

“That’s what makes him such a likeable guy since he stays true to his ideals while Donovan-senpai is the type that’s only loyal to his girlfriend.” said Isamu.

“Yes, you’re right about the both of them, Toudou-san. They’re definitely more than somebody we know.” said Makoto in agreement with Isamu before she gave a side-eyed glance at Ryuji again.

“Oh, and one more thing, Makoto. I just found out that Kurusu did well in his exams while Sakamoto did poorly in his.” Rokuro told Makoto.

“Oh? Is that so?” said Makoto as she narrowed her eyes at Ryuji (who started sweating before he scowled at Rokuro for ratting him out to Makoto).

“Oh, what a shame that you failed your exams, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu as she shake her head at Ryuji.

“Why don’t you guys just zip it about my exams already!” snapped Ryuji.

“Hey, it’s gonna get crowded if we don’t get going.” said Ann, reminding them of the fireworks festival.

“Agreed. Let us be off then.” said Yusuke as he nodded in agreement with Ann before he and the others turned and begun to leave the station just as Ryuji lowered his head and grinned widely, unaware that they had already left him.

“But man, you three look amazing in your yukatas! Talk about Japanese beauty………” said Ryuji before he looked up, saw that they had already left him and he quickly ran after and join up with them.

Isamu and her group of friends make their way past the large crowds of other people out of the station and into the main street of Shibuya where the fireworks were to be held and they raised their heads to look up when they heard loud banging sounds in the evening sky and saw several red, yellow and blue sparks light up over one of the tall buildings in front of them and the large crowd of people.

Just as Isamu and her group of friends were watching the fireworks, two drops of water fell and landed on her forehead and on Morgana’s right cheek, which make him yelped and he move closer to Isamu. “Huh………? Don’t tell me………” thought Isamu concernly to herself.

The next second, some more droplets of water fell before it started raining and thundering in the sky, which quickly soaked them and their clothes.

“Oh, come on.” groaned Rokuro with a disappointed look on his face.

“Why now………” lamented Makoto with a dismay look on her face before she, Rokuro and the others try and failed to get back into the station past the large crowd of people (who also try to get away from the rain and thunder) before they quickly ducked side by side underneath the awning of a convenience store.

Once they all ducked underneath the awning of the convenience store, Yusuke pull out, unfold and raised his fan above his head to covered his head from the rain, Akira gently hit the right side of his head to expel the rain water that got into his left ear, Ryuji is wringing his tank top to expel water, Morgana as shaking the water off his body, Rokuro take out two white cloths from his yukata pockets and use one to rubbed the water off his face while giving the other one to Makoto so that she could do the same to herself, Isamu wringing her yukata sleeves to expel the water while Ann is also wringing the bottom of her yukata to expel the water too, unaware that she’s showing off her long, shapely legs for them all to see.

“Uh, Ann-san? You might want to covered that up ASAP.” said Isamu concernly to Ann.

“Huh? Why, Isamu-san?” said Ann as she stopped wringing her yukata and glance in confusion at Isamu, who didn’t say anything and glance behind her and she turned around and saw Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke looking anywhere but her.

“Come on!” complained Ann at the 3 guys with an embarrassed look on her face.

“Looks like you need some help………” muttered Ryuji suggestively to Ann.

“Then why don’t you be as considerate as Donovan-senpai and go buy me a towel to wipe myself already, huh!?” snapped Ann as she angrily grabbed his tank top to shake him roughly while Makoto sighed, Rokuro shook his head and Isamu, Morgana, Akira and Yusuke watched with amused looks on their faces.

The next second, Isamu and her friends heard a woman’s voice announced from the public loudspeakers that the fireworks festival has been cancelled due to the rain and told the crowd to go home, which make them sighed in unison disappointment before a black limousine parked near the street caught Isamu’s attention (same goes for both Makoto and Rokuro) and she look and saw a young, short light orange-haired girl wearing a pale pink yukata with pink and white flowers on it and a matching pink obi tied around her waist being escorted into the black limousine by 2 black-suited men before they got into the car and drove away from the streets. Once Isamu saw the car drove away, she and her friends then decided to went into the convenience store and they stopped near one of the aisles.

“Ack……… We’re just tryin’ to get outta the rain, but look how crowded it is………” said Ryuji with a grimace look on his face.

“I guess everyone had the same idea………” sighed Ann as her shoulders drooped before she noticed both Makoto and Rokuro staring out through the glass doors of the convenience store. “What’s up, you two?” asked Ann concernly to them both.

“Mm, I think Rokuro and I just saw someone we both know………” replied Makoto as she and Rokuro glance at Ann.

“Yeah. She looks familiar somehow………” said Rokuro.

“You mean that girl in the black limousine?” said Ann.

“She had a nice ride………” said Ryuji with a pouting look on his face before he got an idea, grinned widely and turned to glance at Morgana standing on Isamu’s shoulder. “Time to show your skills, Mona! We need you as a car!” Ryuji told Morgana.

“It’s not possible in the real world!” sputtered Morgana.

“My feet hurt……… It’s cold……… The festival’s been canceled………This sucks………” groaned Ann with an upset look on her face.

“We made such a commotion with the public and this is what we get? Laaame.” said Ryuji as he briefly scratch before he glance at Isamu. “Hey, aren’t heroes that lurk in the shadows boring, leader?” asked Ryuji.

“That’s how it should be, Ryuji-kun.” replied Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Unless you wanna be like that Akechi guy.” said Akira.

“Nah, as if I wanna be like him. But still, I wanna change the world with a loud bang, like a huge firework!……… Then again, we aren’t gonna find someone bigger than Kaneshiro that easily.” sighed Ryuji.

“We just have to be patient about it, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu.

“The rain is letting up. Though it’s regrettable we could not enjoy the rest of the fireworks festival, we should go our separate ways for today.” said Yusuke as he look out through the windows and saw that the rain had lessen into a light drizzle.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” said Morgana in agreement with Yusuke before all of them bade farewell to each other and went home separately.

XXXX

**In Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana. Since you two came back early means that you two don’t feel like seeing the fireworks or it got cancelled due to sudden change in weather?” asked Naoya as he glance away from the TV and at them both.

“We’re back, uncle Naoya. And it’s the latter to your question.” replied Isamu.

“I see. That’s too bad. Hopefully it’ll be better next year.” said Naoya reassuringly to them both before he glance back at the TV. As both Isamu and Morgana was about to head up to their room, an announcement from the TV reporter/news guy from the TV stopped Isamu in her tracks and both she and Morgana turned to watched the news with Naoya.

“ _………These are the details of the message that are posted on Medjed’s website. ‘To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: Do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice._ ” said the TV reporter/news guy.

“Hey, isn’t Medjed the international hacker group that targeted you and your friends, Isamu?” asked Naoya as he glance concernly at Isamu and Morgana.

“Yes, they are, uncle.” replied Isamu.

“ _However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.’ Akechi-san, why do you think this announcement was made at this time?_ ” said the TV reporter/news guy before he asked Akechi a question, which make Isamu watch and pay more closer attention to what he would say before he showed up on TV.

“ _I don’t know the details, but there’s no doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves. Whether it’s a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends, I cannot say………_ ” replied Akechi before a stern and disapproving look appear on his face. " _Regardless, it’s quite a nuisance._ ”

“ _A nuisance?_ ” said the TV reporter/news guy in slight confusion to Akechi.

“ _Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egoistic justice. It’s possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime._ ” said Akechi even more sternly to the TV reporter/news guy.

“How can he say that about you and your friends, Isamu?” snapped Naoya as he scowled at Akechi.

“I don’t know why he would say that but please don’t be mad at him, okay, uncle?” said Isamu sadly to Naoya.

“Fine. Just because you two are childhood friends and all.” sighed Naoya before he turned off the TV and he, Isamu and Morgana went up to their separate rooms.

Once both Isamu and Morgana are in their room, Isamu felt her phone vibrated with messages and she sat down at her desk before she take out her phone to see and read the messages with Morgana.

RS: _We gotta talk about Medjed._

AT: _You mean those guys people online are going nuts about?_

AK: _Yep, the same guys that people are talking about, Ann._

YK: _Medjed……… That name seems to come from one of the obscure gods from the Egyptian Book of the Dead._

MN: _I saw the news too. For some reason they think we speak of false justice………_

RD: _What do they know about us to say that we’re “false justice”?_

MN: _Calm down, Rokuro._

RD: _Fine, Makoto………_

YK: _Now then, what exactly did you want to speak of regarding Medjed?_

RS: _Wellllllll, why don’t we go after them as our next target?_

AK: _Go after them? That’s quite sudden of you, Ryuji._

RS: _I mean they’re like bad hackers or somethin’, right, you guys?_

MN: _Technically, they’re crackers. Those who use the internet to illegally access and alter data. Medjed is an organized group of such people recognized by the larger international community._

YK: _So they operate on a global scale?_

RD: _Yep, that’s right._

AT: _That makes them even bigger than Kaneshiro!_

RS: _Right!? Then it’s settled. Our next target’s gonna be Medjed. I wonder if the Nav’ll get a hit if we put in Medjed._

AT: _Oh, right!_

IT: _I don’t think it’s possible, you guys._

MN: _She’s right. That would be impossible. It has to be a pseudonym and we don’t even know how many people Medjed is._

AT: _Oh………_

RS: _Wouldn’t we get at least one member’s info if we try and look for it though?_

MN: _Even if we did, how would we discover their location? The only confirmed presence of Medjed has been online._

YK: _This is a greater problem than simply finding their keywords. Unless you’ve any more ideas, Ryuji?_

RS: _………_

AT: _Helloo?_

YK: _……… It seems he had suggested this without putting much thought into it._

RD: _Typical Sakamoto._

RS: _Come on! We can’t back down now! People are gettin’ all excited over it! Our reputation’s gonna plummet if we don’t face this shit._

YK: _That is true. If we remain silent, people would believe we simply choose to run away from the matter._

MN: _Medjed has taunted us publicly, after all………_

AK: _Not just Medjed, even that Akechi guy say some bad words about us too._

RD: _True, he did. However, if Medjed is a criminal group, we cannot just let them be._

AT: _Yeah. And we don’t have any other targets right now either._

RS: _Hey, Toudou, Kurusu. Let’s talk to Mishima tomorrow. This is more of his thing._

IT: _Sure._

AK: _Got it._

RS: _Also, Makoto and Rokuro. Try seeing if both your sister or old man has any info on them._

RD: _Alright, Sakamoto._

MN: _It’s highly unlikely, but sure._

“A world-class target, huh? If we can change Medjed’s heart, it’ll most definitely affect Mementos, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana to Isamu as she stopped messaging, turned off and put her phone down on her desk.

“Probably, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she left her room to take a bath and change into her pajamas then came back into her room, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	121. Chapter 121

**The next day………**

Both Isamu and Morgana woke up early the next day and Isamu do the usual routine of bathing, putting on her Shujin uniform, grabbed her bag and tucked Morgana into it, left her room and head downstairs to greet and had breakfast with Naoya before she bade farewell to him, left the house, head toward the subway station and got into the train with the other passengers before the train left the station. After a few minutes, both Isamu and Morgana heard some passengers talking nearby them.

“Everyone’s been talking about “Medjed”- what the hell is it?” asked a laid-back woman cluelessly to her friend.

“You don’t watch the news much, do you? They’re an international network of hacktivists. They target corporations doing shady business and cause chaos.” replied the serious man to the laid-back woman. “The subway company’s server thing? That was Medjed, trying to find out who caused the train accident.”

“So they’re good guys?” asked the laid-back woman again to the serious man.

“Some liken them to digital Robin Hoods……… But they snoop through emails and destroy data. They’re no better than criminals.” replied the serious man slightly coldly to the laid-back woman before they ceased talking and both Isamu and Morgana stop listening to their conversation.

XXXX

**A few hours later, lunchtime………**

Once the bell for lunchtime rang out, Isamu, Akira and Ryuji left the classroom with the intention to met up and talk with Mishima about Medjed while the rest of their classmates went to the cafeteria.

“Hey, did you guys take a look at your test scores and will you guys tell me what places did you guys get on the test result sheet pin on the scoreboard?” asked Isamu to both Akira and Ryuji.

“Yeah, we did, Isamu-san. I got fourth place under you, Niijima-san and Donovan-san. Congrats on getting first, by the way.” replied Akira as he smiled proudly at her.

“O-Oh, thanks, Akira-kun. You did good in getting fourth place too.” said Isamu, feeling quite happy and embarrassed at Akira complimenting her (and also happy for him being in the top 10).

“Yeah, yeah, you two, miss prez and mister vice-prez did really good. Not like me, being busy and barely focusing on studying to aced my tests……… Hey, it’s not my fault my scores are average, right?” said Ryuji as he glance solemnly at them.

“Uh, well………” said Akira as he scratch his head a little.

“Sorry to say this but it’s kinda your fault that you barely study for your tests, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu slightly bluntly at Ryuji.

“You don’t gotta throw the blunt truth right in my face like that, Toudou. What a brutal girl you are………” said Ryuji as he winced and sweatdropped at Isamu’s bluntness to him before he glance at Mishima. “Anyways, there’s something more important here! Mishima………”

“You want to ask me something about the internet, right?” said Mishima as he glance at Ryuji.

“Yup. I’m gonna be straight with you here-do you know who Medjed is?” asked Ryuji.

“You weren’t kidding about being direct, Sakamoto.” said Mishima with a surprise look on his face while he scratch his head a little. “Well, I suppose the news about Medjed and the Phantom Thieves has caused quite the commotion………” added Mishima quietly to them.

“Quite the commotion, you say?” said Akira with a frown look on his face.

“What else can you tell us, Mishima-kun?” asked Isamu.

“They started out as hackers of justice, but now they only look out for their own self-interests.” replied Mishima as he crossed his arms before he sighed. “That’s all I know since there’s really isn’t much information about them. They were the group that I texted to Toudou-san yesterday.”

“I see………” said Ryuji as he briefly rubbed his nose in disappointment.

“Don’t be like that, Ryuji. At least what Mishima-kun just told us is better than nothing.” said Isamu reassuringly to Ryuji when she noticed the disappointed look on his face.

“Yeah, Ryuji.” said Akira as he nodded in agreement with Isamu while Ryuji nodded to them.

“Nobody’s sure who actually belongs to Medjed. Well, it looks like things’ll be exciting this summer.” said Mishima as he shrugged his shoulders a little. “It’ll be the Phantom Thieves’ world debut, no?”

“Seriously, dude………” sighed Ryuji as he scratch his head a little.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be rooting for the Phantom Thieves, and I’ll get the forum mobilized as well. Now if we’re done talking here, I really must be going. I’ll see you guys later.” said Mishima before he turned and walked down the hallway and away from Isamu and her friends.

“Well, that was fruitless………” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and put his paws on her shoulder with a disappointed and pout look on his face.

“Wonder if anyone else got any info. Come on, you two take your phones out too.” said Ryuji to both Isamu and Akira as he (and the both of them) take out their phones and go to their PT chats.

RS: _Mishima was pretty useless. You guys get anything?_

RD: _I tried asking about Medjed from my father and got nothing from him, Sakamoto._

MN: _I also tried asking my sister earlier on the phone, but it seemed as though she didn’t know much about them. She doesn’t specialize in cybercrime, after all._

AT: _I tried looking into them too earlier, but I didn’t come up with anything. There are really just no leads on them._

YK: _Hm, our opponent is truly elusive._

AK: _So no luck._

“Yeah, you’re right, Akira.” sighed Ryuji as he, Isamu and Akira stop sending messages to each other and put their phones back into their pockets.

“Medjed, hm………? It seems that we won’t be able to deal with them by ourselves………” sighed Morgana as well to them before they heard the bell rang out, telling them that lunchtime is over and Morgana went back into Isamu’s bag while they head back to their class.

XXXX

**An hour later, afternoon………**

“I know summer vacation is due to begin next week, but I have an unfortunate announcement to make. We will be holding an emergency assembly on Monday the 25th. Please come to school that day.” announced Kawakami-sensei to the students after she came into the class and they immediately protested quite loudly about it. “Settle down, please! All of you!” sighed Kawakami-sensei as she scowled, raised and clapped her hands loudly to silence the class and they grudgingly fell silent. “We’ve had many strange incidents recently: the psychotic breakdowns, students being dragged into crime rings……… Hence, Principal Kobayakawa has instructed all teachers to caution the student body. It’s inconvenient for us teachers too, you know? Having to find things to warn you all about so suddenly………” added Kawakami-sensei dryly to the class and not noticing that Isamu, Akira and Ann take out their vibrating phones to see the incoming messages.

RS: _How’re we gonna find Medjed?_

AT: _I’m not sure. No matter how hard I look online, all I find are just unreliable rumors._

YK: _They have carried out corporate terrorism, yet they still manage to elude arrest somehow. Kaneshiro was a lot of trouble for us, but this is turning out to be a much greater ordeal._

AK: _You may be right, Kitagawa-san._

RS: _Did we bite off more than we can chew?_

IT: _We’re not sure about it, Ryuji-kun._

MN: _Right. There’s no knowing who we’re actually up against if we can’t see the full picture. We don’t even know whether it’s a single individual or a large conglomerate of people. And even if we do manage to get a lead, what do we do from there?_

RD: _Yeah, you’re right, Makoto._

RS: _Damn, this stuff’s really not going so good……… That’s prolly why my exams’re going to shit too._

RD: _Pfft. Yeah right._

AT: _You know those are 2 separate things, right?_

IT: _What a moron._

RS: _What was that!?_

Isamu sighed, ceased messaging and put her phone back into her pocket and resumed in listening to the rest of Kawaakmi-sensei’s announcement.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, in an unknown room………**

“Damn, this stuff’s really not going so good………” the pale-skinned, long orange-haired, brown-eyed young girl see and repeated some of Ryuji’s words to Isamu and the others on the phone chat messages that she hacked into herself before she let out a chuckle. “Clues on Medjed, huh………? muttered the girl again to herself before she started typing on her keyboard.

XXXX

**A few hours later, after school and in Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu, Morgana.” greeted Naoya to them both once they came back from school. “Summer break’s coming soon, huh? Makes me envious of you a little since you’re still a student, Isamu. Also, isn’t today the day that your test results come out? How did you do?” asked Naoya.

“I did great, uncle Naoya. I got first place.” replied Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Is that so? That’s good, I’m proud of you, Isamu.” said Naoya proudly to Isamu, who smiled and nodded back to him before she went up the stairs, went into her room and felt her phone vibrated with messages and she take her phone out to see and read it.

YK: _So, I looked into Medjed._

AT: _Did you find anything?_

YK: _As you know, Medjed is a god that appears in the Egyptian Book of the Dead._

AT: _Huh?_

RD: _What’re you talking about, Kitagawa?_

IT: _Uh, I think he’s talking about it’s Egyptian mythology, Ann-san, Donovan-kun._

YK: _Yes, that’s right, Toudou-san. It’s name apparently means “the smiter.” It seems nobody is actually sure that Medjed is a real name. On top of that, almost everything else about him is unknown. Even his form is unattainable. An unseen god that flies through the sky and shoots from his eyes……… He truly is an elusive being._

RS: _Dude._

YK: _Everything about his existence is shrouded in mystery._

RS: _Stop._

YK: _Fundamentally speaking, ancient Egyptian art always depicted gods drawn in a side profile. However, Medjed is facing straight ahead in all depictions of him. Taking all of this into account, he seems to be quite the alien being._

AK: _Wow, that’s very informative about Medjed. Thanks for looking into and about it._

IT: _Yeah, what he just said and well done, Kitagawa-san._

RS: _Hey, there’s nothing to be impressed about._

YK: _I hope that information was at least somewhat useful._

MN: _Indeed, it was._

YK: _Should I look into it more?_

MN: _That was enough, thank you._

“So we still don’t have any tangible clues………” sighed Morgana from Isamu’s shoulder.

“I know, Morgana. Hopefully the clues about Medjed will turned up soon after.” said Isamu reassuringly to Morgana as she turned off and put her phone and school bag on her desk (which Morgana quickly come out), left the room to take her bath, dry herself up and change into her pajamas before she went back into her room, pick up Morgana and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**In the Velvet Room………**

Isamu opened her eyes and saw that she’s back in the Velvet Room again before she get up from the wooden plank that she’s lying on and turned to glance at Igor, Caroline and Justine.

“It seems you’ve got your share of problems, inmate.” said Caroline as she glance at Isamu with a frown look on her face.

“To think you would relax under such circumstances. Either you’re quite bold……… or quite foolish.” said Justine as she glance at Isamu too.

“So what if I am?” Isamu retorted back to Justine, which make Caroline scowled at her as she raised and banged her rod against the prison bars.

“Don’t you talk to her like that, you ungrateful inmate!” snapped Caroline sternly at Isamu (who flinch and stepped back from the bars) while Igor chuckled ominously.

“One with an “unseen” form, hm? It seems you’ve been targeted by a troublesome company.” said Igor.

“You mean Medjed?” asked Isamu as she frown at Igor.

“I’ve been enjoying this endless dispute over “justice.” However, it will soon come to an end-and through the appearance of an unexpected force, of all things. Engaging with formidable enemies is also part of your rehabilitation. I ask that you overcome this. After all, you must hone your powers……… and become a magnificent thief………” Igor said and explain to Isamu.

As Isamu was about to ask Igor another question, she heard the sound of a bell ringing in the room and she slowly closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	122. Chapter 122

**The next day, in the subway station………**

“ _Ugh, today is as hot and humid as ever every time when summer come._ ” thought Isamu with an irritated look on her face as she used a notebook to fanned herself to stay cool a little.

“Good morning, Isa. It’s really summer now and it makes me sweaty like you just by walking a little bit.” said Goro after he saw, greeted and smiled at Isamu in the subway station.

“Good morning, Goro. And you’re right about it being summer now, which is hot, humid and sucks a lot for us people, as usual.” said Isamu as she turned to glance and smiled back at Goro while not stopping fanning herself.

“Uh huh, true enough. I didn’t think Medjed would pounce on the Phantom Thieves. Interesting things keep happening this year.” said Goro as he stopped smiling and a cool look appear on his face. “The influence of the Phantom Thieves knows no bounds……… I underestimated it, honestly. I wonder what the public thinks of this. Are they entertained? Or perhaps inconvenienced? What do you think their answer will be, Isa?” asked Goro to Isamu.

“Hm, I’m sure their answer is entertained instead of inconvenienced, Goro.” replied Isamu sadly to Goro.

“Entertained, huh………” said Goro as he look down with a sad look on his face. “A luxury for the uninvolved. I know they mean no ill intent. So this is your answer to what the public thinks, huh, Isa?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry that it’s not the answer you wanted to hear from me, Goro.” said Isamu apologetically to Goro.

“Oh, it’s fine, Isa. Don’t you worry about it.” said Goro as he smiled reassuringly to Isamu before he check the time on his watch and a surprise look appear on his face. “………Whoops, looks like there’s no time for me to talk with you any longer, Isa. Because my attendance have been poor due to interviews lately. And, thank you for your valuable opinion and answer to my question just now. I’ll see you around, Isa.” added Goro as he smiled at her again.

“Yeah. But before you go, let me give you this.” said Isamu as she take out a packet of tissue paper and hold it out to him. “Here, for you to wipe the sweat of your face now or later, Goro.”

“Oh, I see. You’re right and thank you for the tissues, Isa.” said Goro gratefully to Isamu as he take the packet of tissue paper from her before he walked past her and disappear into the crowd.

Isamu watched him leave and disappear into the crowd until the train came and stopped in the station and Isamu went into the train with the other passengers before the train doors closed and it left the station. A few minutes later, the train arrived in Aoyama-Itchome station, opened the doors and Isamu stepped out, left the station and walked toward the school with the other students before she heard 2 male students talking in front of her.

“There hasn’t been any news on the Phantom Thieves vs. Medjed showdown………” said the bored-looking student to his friend walking next to him. “Which one of them will come out on top? They’re both just criminals pretending to be heroes.”

“If you ask me, Medjed causes way more trouble. They attack every company they set their sights on.” said the listless-looking student as he glance at his friend too.

“I see……… Well, I just hope something happens soon. But you gotta tell me-who do you think will win?” said the bored-looking student.

Isamu sigh and ceased listening to their conversation before she and the other students reached the school, went up the steps and into the school.

XXXX

**Several hours later, lunchtime………**

After Isamu’s done in having her lunch and put her lunch box back into her bag, she heard Morgana purring at her to get her attention and she glance at him. “Yes, Morgana? What is it?” asked Isamu.

“It’s about your phone, Lady Isamu. Which is buzzing a lot earlier.” replied Morgana.

“Now that you mention it, it does buzzed a lot earlier. Let’s check it out, Morgana.” Said Isamu as she take out her phone and saw that she had dozens of messages from an unknown sender.

???: _Nice to meet you. I am the one they call Alibaba._

Alibaba: _I want to ask you something. You’re a phantom thief, aren’t you? Can you really steal hearts?_

“Who is this, Lady Isamu? And why does he know that you’re a phantom thief? Is one of our teammates pulling a prank on you?” said Morgana as he and Isamu widened their eyes in surprise at the messages from Alibaba.

“I don’t know and I don’t think that one of our teammates would pull a prank on me, Morgana. There’s still more from this Alibaba person.” said Isamu as she shake her head at Morgana before she see and read the rest of Alibaba’s messages.

Alibaba: _There is someone whose heart I would like you to steal. But I’m not asking for charity. Let’s make a deal._

Alibaba: _You wish to know about Medjed, correct? I can give you information about them if the change of heart of is successful. If you so desire, I can take care of them as well._

Alibaba: _Do you believe in my skills? I can track down their accounts, just as I have with yours. But this is all I can prove to you at the moment. I’ve prepared the necessary tool on my end. Look forward to it._

“Shouldn’t you respond to this Alibaba guy, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana with a frown look on his face to Isamu, who nodded and try to send a message back to Alibaba but to no avail and she received a different message telling her that she got an error and the account for her to sent messages is unavailable.

“It’s no use, Morgana. I can’t reply back to Alibaba.” said Isamu as she shake her head.

“Hm? You can’t reply back, Lady Isamu?” said Morgana as he frown again before a serious look appear on his face. “I don’t know what this is all about, but we should probably let everyone else know about this………”

“Yeah, we’ll tell and let the others know after school ends, Morgana.” said Isamu in agreement with Morgana as she put her phone back in her blazer pocket.

XXXX

**Another few hours later, after school and in Shibuya’s walkway………**

After Isamu told and meet up with everyone in the hideout walkway in Shibuya’s station, Isamu take out, turned on and show Alibaba’s messages to them, which make them widened their eyes in surprise while Akira had a brief knowing look on his face before he look away.

“Considerin’ he mentioned stealin’ hearts, he knows, doesn’t he?” said Ryuji as he glance at the others.

“It seems so………” said Makoto as she put her right hand under her chin and had a grimace look on her face.

“How were we found out by this Alibaba person?” said Yusuke.

“Maybe this Alibaba guy is some sort of hacker or something………” said Rokuro.

"If you’re right and he is a hacker then he may have traced our chat logs, Rokuro.” said Makoto as she glance at Rokuro.

“How careless of us………” said Yusuke with a grimace look on his face.

“But how would he have known that we’re what he said we’re with all these vague details from the chat logs?” said Makoto with a pondering look on her face.

“Do you think that there is another cause, Niijima-san?” asked Yusuke as he crossed his arms and with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Yeah. I’m not sure why, but that’s the feeling I get.” replied Makoto as she nodded to Yusuke.

“Hey, is it that easy to look at someone else’s chat log?” asked Ann as she glance in slight surprise at them.

“Yeah, unfortunately, Takamaki.” replied Rokuro as he nodded to Ann.

“So you’re saying that it’s not impossible, huh, Rokuro?” said Makoto to Rokuro and he nodded to her.

“How’s it done, mister vice-prez?” asked Ryuji to Rokuro with a scowled look on his face.

“He must have extracted the data of our phones………” replied Rokuro.

“Then why Isamu-san’s getting an error when she try to reply back to Alibaba?” asked Ann.

“Perhaps the receiving end doesn’t exist and that’s why she can’t reply back.” replied Makoto.

“That’s possible?” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes and took a step back in surprise.

“Don’t ask me everything because I don’t know much about it.” said Makoto in exasperation at Ryuji while Rokuro put his hand on her shoulder to reassured her.

“Wait. Might this be what is referred to as hacking?” said Yusuke.

“Then, does that mean this guy’s really a hacker!?” said Ryuji even more in surprise to Yusuke.

“No, he’s a zoology.” said Rokuro in a deadpan tone of voice before he scowled at Ryuji. “Of course he’s a hacker, Sakamoto! Didn’t you hear us just now?” snapped Rokuro in annoyance at Ryuji (who scowled back at him).

“I don’t get high-tech stuff! What does this all mean?” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glance at them.

“An unknown hacker contacted Isamu and the rest of us, Morgana!” said Ann sternly to Morgana.

“I see. I don’t really get it.” said Morgana as he slowly shake his head.

“Then, is this person Medjed?” said Yusuke.

“I doubt it, considering he says he wants to “deal” with them. That is, if we take his words for face value.” said Makoto as she shake her head.

“True………” said Yusuke as he nodded at Makoto.

“Hey, you guys……… Wouldn’t it be great if we got this guy on our side?” Ryuji pointed out to them.

“No, absolutely not, Ryuji.” said Akira a bit darkly at Ryuji and he fell silent.

“Kurusu-kun’s right, Sakamoto-kun. We know nothing about his identity at all except for his name. We can’t trust him.” said Makoto in an agreeing tone of voice at Akira (who glance in slight relief at her).

“I don’t think it’s a bad deal though………” said Ryuji.

“Even if Alibaba turns out to be a criminal? I am not helping anyone of that sort.” said Yusuke as he frown at Ryuji.

“Oh, right. That wouldn’t be good………” said Ryuji as he winced a little.

“The “I prepared the necessary tool” part makes no sense either.” said Morgana.

“Could this just be a prank that he pull on us?” said Ann concernly to them.

“He knows an awful lot for this to be a prank, Ann.” said Makoto with a scowl look on her face to Ann.

“If he knows who we are, couldn’t we get caught?” said Ann even more concernly to Makoto.

“No. If he wanted to report us, I think he would’ve done it already.” said Makoto reassuringly to Ann.

“He must have some sort of objective of his own. He did offer us a deal, after all.” said Yusuke.

“Yes, that’s right, Kitagawa-kun. A deal to change someone’s heart. And I’m sure that he’ll contact or sent messages to us again.” said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“There’s no telling when he’ll do so though……… It’d be best if we stay together. If something happens, we can act at once.” said Makoto thoughtfully to them.

“Yeah. So, somewhere we can wait and hide for long hours………” said Ann as she nodded to Makoto before she started thinking about the place where they can wait and hide.

“Hey, how about Leblanc, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu as she glance at Akira.

“……… Uh, why not your uncle’s house instead, Toudou-san?” said Akira slightly hesitantly to Isamu.

“Huh? What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong with Leblanc now?” said Isamu suspiciously at Akira (same goes for Morgana, Makoto and Rokuro).

“………No, nothing’s wrong with Leblanc, just that……… Oh, very well. Let us go to Leblanc then.” sighed Akira before he and the others left the walkway and take the train to Yongen-Jaya.


	123. Chapter 123

**A few minutes later, in Leblanc………**

As Akira led Isamu and the others into Leblanc, they stopped when they saw Sojiro leaning against the counter between two barstools while staring at a piece of paper that he holds in his hand with a frown look on his face, unaware that Akira had brought Isamu and the others into Leblanc before both Akira and Isamu (and Morgana in Isamu’s bag) approach Sojiro, which finally make him noticed them all before he put down the paper on the counter.

“………Oh, sorry. Didn’t see that you’ve come back, Akira. And what’s with the big group?” said Sojiro apologetically to Akira before he ask him a question when he saw Isamu and the others standing behind Akira.

“I’m back, Sojiro-san. And as for this big group, we came here to discuss about something.” replied Akira.

“Yeah, he’s right and hello, Sojiro-san.” said Isamu in agreement with Akira.

“Came here to discuss about something, like what?” asked Sojiro suspiciously to Isamu.

“Good evening. We were thinking about putting together plans for our summer.” said Ann before Isamu could answer his question.

“Ah, I see. It is that time of the year, huh………” said Sojiro as he nodded to Ann before he noticed both Makoto and Rokuro. “And who are you two, new friends?” asked Sojiro.

“You can say that. Nice to meet you, Sojiro-san. I’m Rokuro Donovan.” replied Rokuro politely to Sojiro.

“And I’m Makoto Niijima. I hope we’re not being a bother to you.” added Makoto politely to him as well.

“They’re our student council president and vice-president.” said Ryuji.

“Niijima………?” said Sojiro as he frown at Makoto.

“Is something wrong?” said Makoto, confused at the way he look at her.

“………Nah, it’s nothing.” said Sojiro as he shook his head a little. “So, both of you are student council president and vice-president, huh? That’s a surprise, I hope none of these kids caused you two too much trouble, especially her.” added Sojiro as he gestured with his head at Isamu.

“Sojiro, come on.” sighed Akira as he scowled at Sojiro.

“Yeah, yeah, Akira. Anyway, I’m Sojiro Sakura, but everyone just calls me Boss.” said Sojiro to both Makoto and Rokuro before he glance at Isamu. “By the way, I’ve a letter addressed for you, girl.” Sojiro told Isamu as he gestured at an unopened letter lying on the counter next to the paper that he just open, see and read.

“A letter addressed for me?” said Isamu as she picked up the letter with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah. Well then, this old man’ll leave you kids be. The store’s all yours and make sure you close and locked the place up once you’re all done discussing your plans and went home, got it, Akira?” said Sojiro as he glance at Akira (who nodded to him) before he picked up the paper, walked past them and left the store.

Once Sojiro left, Isamu, Ann, Morgana, Makoto and Yusuke sat down in one of the booths and put their bags on their laps while both Ryuji and Rokuro bring over and sat on the barstools next to them and Akira went into the kitchen to scooped up several plates of curry rice, cups of coffees and cans of soft drinks and served it to them. Once all of them are done in eating and drinking, Ryuji then picked up the remote to turned on the TV to watched the latest news.

“ _We have late-breaking news on Medjed, whose notoriety rose since their statement the other day. Just moments ago, a new message has been released on their website. They have announced their victory over the Phantom Thieves. Medjed also warns any Japanese citizens who praised the Phantom Thieves to stop doing so. We will report any further actions by Medjed as they arrive._ ” said the TV reporter/news guy as a picture of the neon green flag with Medjed’s name on it show up next to him.

“What a bunch of lies from Medjed.” said Rokuro with an annoy look on his face about the news of Medjed “victory” on them.

“We know, Rokuro.” said Makoto in calm agreement with Rokuro while both Ann and Ryuji quickly take out their phones to search for the Medjed website.

“Oh, come on! It’s in English!” groaned Ryuji in exasperation when he saw that the website is in English instead of Japanese.

“Let me see………” said Ann as she glance down at the new message on Medjed’s website on her phone. “‘The Phantom Thieves remain silent at our question. This proves that we are just. People of Japan, wake up. You must not worship the Phantom Thieves.”

“What!? That’s bullshit!” growled Ryuji.

“Keep listening.” said Yusuke calmly to Ryuji (who sighed then slowly calm down) as he and the others resumed listening to Ann.

“We will discipline any who worship them. The punishment is the confiscation of possessions. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil……… That’s what it says.” said Ann after she’s done telling them Medjed’s new message on their website.

“That doesn’t sound good.” said Isamu with a deep frown look on her face.

“What does that all mean!?” said Ryuji as he shook his head.

“They’re saying that they’ll target supporters and sympathizers of the Phantom Thieves.” said Makoto.

“What bastards they are. And they dare call themselves just?” scoffed Rokuro as he clench his fists in anger.

“Confiscation of possessions, hm………?” said Yusuke as he furrowed his brows.

“Perhaps bank accounts or personal information……… Either way, it won’t be anything pleasant.” said Makoto as she glance at Yusuke.

“You may be right and so does Toudou-san too. It really doesn’t sound good………” said Akira as he glance and nodded grimly to both Isamu and Makoto.

“Why the hell are we being singled out?” said Ryuji with an irritated look on his face.

“Perhaps all they care about is labelling the Phantom Thieves as crooks. That all this wouldn’t have happened had the Phantom Thieves not existed.” said Makoto to Ryuji.

“That’s complete bullshit.” said Ryuji as the irritated look on his face deepen a little.

“Talk about a troublesome organization that we’ve been targeted by………” sighed Morgana as he glance at all of them.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” said Ann with a worry look on her face as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“It’s certain we can’t do anything about this on our own………” said Yusuke.

“I’m sure we’ll come up with a way if we think hard enough, Takamaki, Kitagawa.” said Rokuro reassuringly to them both and they smiled and nodded to him.

“Hey, so what’s with the letter that boss just gave to you, Toudou? We don’t need any more trouble.” said Ryuji as he glance curiously at the letter in front of Isamu.

“Yeah, we’re wondering about it too.” said Rokuro.

“It’s rare for you to get something like this, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana.

“I’ll open it and see what the letter is.” said Isamu as she picked up and opened the letter, take out a red calling card with her full name written in black on it and put the card and the opened letter on the table for all of them to see.

“A calling card………?” said Morgana as he, Isamu and the others glance in confusion at the card.

“Anything else in there besides that, Isamu!?” asked Ann to Isamu, who shook her head. "Who's this from anyway?" 

“There’s no stamp on it. Someone must’ve directly dropped it into the mailbox here………” said Makoto as she picked up and check the card and the opened letter.

“Could it have been Alibaba………?” said Yusuke.

“ _I hope not._ ” thought Akira concernly in his mind.

“That reminds me, he did mention something to us about preparing the “necessary tool”……… Don’t tell me. Is this what he was talking about!?” said Morgana with a surprise then concern look on his face.

“Then that means he or she must have hacked into and tracked her phone and know that she’s coming here to Leblanc so that he or she can sent the letter to her.” said Rokuro.

“What the hell’s goin’ on here………?” said Ryuji as he rubbed and scratch his head a little.

“All we can do at the moment is wait for Alibaba’s orders. Let’s brace ourselves and stand by……… in case anything comes up.” said Makoto concernly to them.

“Yeah, you’re right, Makoto. That’s all we can do for now.” said Rokuro in agreement with Makoto.

“Oh dear………” sighed Ann.

After all of them are done talking about Medjed and Alibaba, they look at the time on their phones, saw that it’s late and they grabbed their bags, stood up and bade farewell to each other before they left Leblanc and went home.

XXXX

**Another few minutes later, in Isamu’s room………**

After both Isamu and Morgana came back, greeted Naoya before they went up to their room, Isamu felt her phone vibrate with messages as she put her bag and Morgana down on the table and she take out her phone and saw that the messages are from Mishima.

YM: _I’ve really started turning the heat up on the forum! I put a special post up and everything! “The showdown between the just Phantom Thieves and the global organization Medjed is here!”_

YM: _Reactions have been great too. Everyone is really engaged. So far, most of the comments have been pro-Phantom Thieves. Most likely because of what happened in the Kaneshiro case._

YM: _Those on the other side say Medjed are “hackers of justice.” But there’s nothing resembling justice in what they do. Someday, I want the whole site to be filled with pro-thieves comments. I’m looking forward to it when that day finally arrives._

“He can look forward to whatever he wants, but we have no means of striking back against Medjed. We’re going to be in deep trouble if we don’t do something………” said Morgana dejectedly to Isamu as he see and read Mishima’s messages on her phone.

“Yeah, I know and so does the others, Morgana. But I’m sure that we’ll find a way to deal with it somehow.” said Isamu reassuringly to Morgana as she patted his head (which make him purred a little).

“But first that Alibaba character hacked your phone to talk to you and now he or she sent you a calling card with your full name on it? What the hell’s going on?” said Morgana as he furrowed his brows.

“I’ve no idea either, Morgana. Also one more thing, I’ve noticed that Kurusu-kun is acting a little weird when this whole “Medjed” and “Alibaba” thing started.” said Isamu.

“You think so, Lady Isamu? I didn’t noticed that he’s acting weird.” said Morgana before he let out a yawn. “It’s getting late now. We should go to sleep now.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she left the room and head into the bathroom to do her usual bathing, drying herself up and putting on her pajamas before she went back to her room, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	124. Chapter 124

**The next day, in class………**

As Isamu, her friends and the rest of their classmates listen to the lecture of Inui-sensei, Isamu suddenly heard Morgana whisper out to her from within her desk and she glance down at him.

“What is it, Morgana?” whisper Isamu.

“Your phone’s buzzing, Lady Isamu!” Morgana whisper back to Isamu, who tensed up a little before she subtly take her phone out of her pocket to see and read the incoming messages.

RS: _Did Alibaba message you?_

“It’s just Ryuji………” sighed Morgana.

“Yeah. Got me a little worry at first but now I’m glad that it’s Sakamoto-kun.” Whisper Isamu as she type back her message.

IT: _No._

RS: _Damn. Let us know ASAP if he tries to get in touch with you, mkay?_

After Ryuji’s done in messaging Isamu, she then put her phone back into her pocket and resumed listening to Inui-sensei’s lecture. Then a few hours later, during Ishimaru-sensei’s lecture, Isamu felt her phone buzzing again and which make Morgana sighed again.

“Ryuji again? He just never shuts up, does he?” whisper Morgana in slight exasperation to Isamu, who sighed as she subtly take out her phone to see and read Ryuji’s messages only to see that the messages isn’t from him but from the person named Alibaba.

A: _Good day._

IT: _Good day to you too and are you the same person named Alibaba?_

A: _Ah, you responded today and you’re right about that. Once again, I am Alibaba. You are the leader of the Phantom Thieves, correct?_

IT: _That’s right, I am._

A: _Mm, I appreciate your honesty. I take it you received the calling card?_

“So it really was from this guy………” said Morgana as he bristled from Alibaba’s messages.

A: _Are you at school right now?_

IT: _Yeah, I’m in class._

A: _Hm, honest and also a surprisingly diligent student, just the type of girl perfect for him._

IT: _Who are you talking about?_

A: _Nothing. Now then, I have prepared the calling card for you. When are you going to steal it?_

IT: _Steal from who, exactly?_

A: _What do you mean by that? Aren’t you able to steal a heart as long as you have a calling card?_

“You should tell him that we need the name of the target, Lady Isamu.” Morgana told Isamu, who nodded to him as she type her next reply to Alibaba.

IT: _I need a name._

A: _………A name? Is your heart thievery truly impossible without such information?_

IT: _It is._

A: _………I see. Hm, I suppose past calling cards did have names on them. One moment._

Both Isamu and Morgana waited for 5 minutes before they received the next message from Alibaba.

A: _Very well. I’ll tell you……… I believe their name was………Futaba Sakura._

IT: _The target’s name is Futaba Sakura, huh?_

A: _That’s right. If you fail in this mission, I will expose your identity to the world and to the police. Well then, I’ll be counting on you. We shall speak again after the change of heart._

As Isamu try to send another message to Alibaba, she received an error message telling her that the account on the receiving end doesn’t exist.

“So he threatened you and then just took off like that!?” said Morgana as he glance in surprise at Isamu. “And Sakura?……… I feel like I’ve heard that name before……… In any case, we should let everyone know about this.”

“Yeah, after school ends for the day, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded in agreement with Morgana.

XXXX

**Several hours later, in the Shibuya walkway………**

Once school ended for the day, Isamu then sent out messages to her friends telling them to meet up in the walkway at Shibuya station before both she and Morgana left the school, head to the subway and take the train to Shibuya before both she and Morgana waited for the others in the walkway.

After a few minutes, her friends came and join up with her and Morgana before Isamu take out and hold out her phone to show them the messages that she received from Alibaba a few hours ago in class (while also noticed that Akira’s eyes widened in shock for a moment when he saw the Futaba Sakura name on her phone).

“We’re gonna get reported if we don’t do this? What the hell………” said Ryuji with an annoy look on his face.

“What a selfish person this Alibaba is, although the name of the target that he told us to steal heart from sounds familiar for some reason.” said Rokuro with a pondering look on his face.

“Yeah, you’re right, Donovan-senpai. The name “Futaba Sakura” does sounds familiar.” said Ann with a slight confused look on her face.

“Wait a minute, isn’t Sakura the last name of Kurusu-kun and Toudou-san’s boss working in Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya?” Makoto pointed out with a realization look on her face to the others while Isamu didn’t look away from Akira and saw that a worry look appear on his face when he heard Ann, Rokuro and Makoto talk and piece together the last names of their boss and Futaba Sakura.

“Does he have any family, Kurusu-kun?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Akira (who stay silent).

“What about you, Lady Isamu? Do you know that he has any family or not?” asked Morgana as he glance at Isamu.

“I don’t know because I didn’t bother to ask him or find out about it, Morgana.” replied Isamu apologetically to Morgana.

“For reals!? How laid-back are you!?” said Ryuji incredulously at Isamu. “Wouldn’t you normally be introduced at least? I mean, you ARE working at his place with Akira.”

“Easier said than done, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji.

“What do you mean by that?” said Ryuji.

“She means that her probation situation make things difficult………” said Yusuke.

“Oh. I forgot about that.” said Ryuji as he scratch his head in guilt a little.

“The calling card was delivered to Boss’s house; it’d be more natural to assume this is all related. One of the reasons for that is because Alibaba mentioned nothing about “which” Futaba Sakura. Perhaps he thinks that the name alone is enough.” Makoto pointed out.

“That makes sense.” said Morgana pensively to Makoto.

“I believe it’s adequate for us to think that this is the doing of someone close by.” said Makoto.

“I think you’re right about that, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he nodded in agreement with Makoto.

“I see.” said Ann.

“I don’t know how Alibaba got a hold of Toudou-san’s smartphone information. However, since he’s ordering us through chat, I do feel as though he’s taunting us.” said Makoto with a frown look on her face.

“You mean, this might just be a prank from Alibaba?” said Ryuji.

“Or it might not be a prank at all, Makoto.” said Rokuro.

“I don’t know if it’s a prank or not, Rokuro, Sakamoto-kun. I mean, look at his demands.” said Makoto as she glance down at the messages on Isamu’s phone again. “Pay me if you don’t want me to leak who you really are-that I’d understand. But he’s telling us to steal someone’s heart without explaining why.”

“So we’re being tested?” said Yusuke, scowling.

“How about we just get right to the source, which is Boss himself and ask him about Futaba Sakura, you guys?” said Isamu.

“That’s probably for the best, Lady Isamu. There’s nothing else we can do at this moment, and Chief might have an idea on what this is about too.” said Morgana as he nodded to Isamu.

“………Are you guys serious? What if you guys are wrong and Sojiro-san doesn’t know anything about Futaba Sakura?” said Akira as he glance at them. “ _Why would you suddenly reach out to Toudou-san and demand her and the rest of us to steal your heart, Futaba? I don’t understand._ ” thought Akira in concern and confusion in his mind.

“We won’t know unless we go and ask Boss about it, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she scowled at Akira (who sighed and fell silent, which make Isamu feel more suspicious of him).

“Rokuro and I’ll check the school’s roster just in case.” said Makoto to them and they nodded to her.

“We must make sure Boss doesn’t figure out who we are. We’ll have to go about this cautiously.” said Yusuke concernly to them.

“Yeah, we know, Kitagawa-kun.” said Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke before she, Morgana and Akira left and bade farewell to Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto and Rokuro as the three of them take the train to Yongen-Jaya. Once Isamu, Morgana and Akira arrived and got off the train, walked out of the station and down the street and went into Leblanc, they saw Sojiro leaning against the counter and smoking a cigarette inside the empty café.

“Smoking in the café instead of outside again, Sojiro-san?” said Akira in disapproval at Sojiro.

“Can it, boy. It’s just one cigarette.” sighed Sojiro as he exhaled a smoke before he glance at them. “Hm? What’s up?” asked Sojiro.

“………Well, there’s something that Toudou-san wanted to ask you, Sojiro-san.” said Akira.

“Oh? Like what?” said Sojiro.

“Well, like who’s Futaba Sakura?” asked Isamu as she hesitantly take a step forward.

Soon after Isamu asked Sojiro that question, he immediately tensed up and a stern and worry look appear on his face. “………Why do you know about that? Did he told you her name, is that it, Akira?” said Sojiro sharply at Isamu as he scowled at Akira.

“No, he didn’t, Boss. I just found out and knew and wanted to ask you about it.” said Isamu.

“Really? It’s got nothing to do with you. And you’re to keep quiet and don’t tell her anything about Futaba, got it, Akira?” said Sojiro coldly to both Isamu and Akira.

“What? Now hold on, boss………” argued Isamu.

“That’s enough and stop talking about it and go home, Toudou!” snapped Sojiro even more coldly to Isamu before he glared at Akira. “As for you, make sure you lock up the place after she leave, got it?”

“………Got it, Sojiro-san.” sighed Akira to Sojiro before he, Isamu and Morgana watched as Sojiro walked past them and left the café. “………Sorry for that but now that you see his reaction to how you knew and mention about Futaba Sakura’s name, I think it’s best that you go home now, Toudou-san.” said Akira apologetically to Isamu.

“………I guess so. I’ll be going back then so see you tomorrow, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” said Akira as he bade farewell to Isamu and watched her leave Leblanc before he locked the place up and went home.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Isamu’s room………**

“Looks like it’s a hit. Boss do know about Futaba Sakura and so does Akira too, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana to Isamu after they came home.

“Yeah, but they don’t want to talk about her to us, Morgana.” said Isamu before she felt her phone vibrate with messages and take it out to see and read the messages.

AT: _Oh, I just remembered! Isamu, were you able to ask Boss about Futaba Sakura?_

IT: _I did but he became defensive and didn’t want to talk about it._

AK: _It’s true, he did._

RD: _He became defensive, huh? So he does know about her._

YK: _Could there really be a reason as to why that was?_

MN: _Hm. Alibaba might be our only hope of defeating Medjed. I wish we could get some more info about Futaba out of Boss………_

AT: _But trying to force it out of him would probably have the opposite effect._

YK: _I owe a great deal to Boss, Isamu and Akira. I don’t wish for this to be a source of discord between them._

RS: _Yeah, I know just what you mean!_

MN: _It’s probably best for us to wait for Boss to bring the subject up himself._

RD: _Yeah, we know, Makoto._

“First there was Medjed, then Alibaba, and now Futaba Sakura……… We don’t have any info on any of them. What in the world is going on?” said Morgana with a troubled look on his face.

“I don’t know either, Morgana. For now, let’s just sleep before we think and discuss more with the others tomorrow.” said Isamu to Morgana (who sighed and nodded to her) before she picked him up and they fell asleep.


	125. Chapter 125

**The next day………**

As Isamu is walking toward Shujin Academy with Morgana and the other students, she suddenly heard the two voices of Akira and Ryuji calling out from behind her and she stopped and turned to glance at them.

“Good morning, you two.” greeted Isamu to them both.

“Good morning to you too.” Akira greeted back.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted her as well. “Tomorrow’s the end of the first semester, but we still got all this lame shit comin’ up………” grumbled Ryuji.

“If you don’t take care of this “lame shit,” you can kiss your summer vacation goodbye.” snapped Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and glared at Ryuji.

“Hm? Is something wrong, Morgana? Because you’re being a bit harsh to Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu as she glance concernly at Morgana (who fell silent and look away from her).

“Yeah yeah………” said Ryuji glumly to Morgana before he glance at both Isamu and Akira. “About that Futaba Sakura girl……… If she’s related to Boss and if you might know something about her, Akira, then what about the people livin’ nearby, would they know about her too?” asked Ryuji.

“Would they, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu as well.

“Well, they might know something since they live nearby so I guess I’ll accompany and let you ask them about her since Sojiro warned me to not tell you anything about her, twice.” replied Akira sadly to Isamu.

“Yeah, you’re right. Guess that’s the only way for me to find out more about her.” sighed Isamu.

“Guess that’s the only way for you two, Lady Isamu and Akira and also, that’s some keen intuition coming from you, Ryuji. You should have used more of that during your exams.” said Morgana sarcastically at Ryuji.

“Ugh, I never wanna think about exams again………” said Ryuji as he scowled at Morgana for bringing it up.

“So that’s it then, you, me and Morgana will ask the people living around the Yongen-Jaya neighbourhood about Futaba Sakura.” said Isamu as she and Morgana glance at Akira, who nodded to them before they turned and quickly went into the school.

XXXX

**In the classroom………**

“Summer vacation starts the day after tomorrow, but don’t you all forget………” sneered Ushimaru-sensei as he glared at the students. “There’s an urgent assembly on Monday. We’ll be taking attendance. There’s been an unusual number of strange incidents this year, so don’t do anything stupid over break. Got it? Don’t go someplace shady like the red-light district in Shinjuku, and don’t go to the beach after dark.” added Ushimaru-sensei sternly to them.

“ _Of course none of these would go to the red-light district in Shinjuku except for me since I’ve to meet Ohya-san in the crossroad bar to gave her information of us, the Phantom Thieves and why would anyone want to go to the beach at night unless they want to do “that” in secret._ ” thought Isamu to herself.

”I want to go to the beach……… I want to jump in some cold water……… Seems like we won’t be having fun on our summer break for a while, Lady Isamu………” whisper Morgana as he glance up at Isamu.

“It does sounds like a good idea, Morgana. However, we can discuss and do that after we dealt with Futaba Sakura and Medjed.” Isamu whisper back to Morgana (who nodded) before she resumed listening to Ushimaru-sensei’s lecture.

XXXX

**After school, in Yongen-Jaya………**

Soon after school ended for the day, Isamu, Morgana and Akira left the school, head into the subway station, take the train to Yongen-Jaya, arrived and walked out of the station then they walked into the neighbourhood of Yongen-Jaya. Once they’ve arrived in the neighbourhood of Yongen-Jaya, Isamu then proceed to approach and ask each of the people living there about a girl named Futaba Sakura (with Akira accompanying her and Morgana) and received some informations from a mailman that he delivered some packages to Sojiro’s house almost every day, Sojiro bought 3 person’s worth of food from the market while the other people don’t know anything about Futaba.

“……… What a fruitless search. Most of the people that I ask and talk to didn’t know anything about Futaba Sakura and the only information we have of her is that Sojiro bought 3 person’s worth of foods from the market and that a mailman delivered packages to boss’s house almost every day.” said Isamu with a frown look on her face.

“Yeah. Still, you did your best asking people about Futaba, Toudou-san.” said Akira slightly proudly to Isamu. “ _Again I’m sorry that Sojiro warned me to not tell you anything about Futaba, Toudou-san._ ” thought Akira sadly in his mind.

“……… I guess so. Right now I feel like having a cup of mocha before I head home so let’s go to Leblanc now, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu as she glance at Akira, who nodded to her.

“Not a bad idea, Lady Isamu. And while you’re drinking the mocha, you should try asking boss directly about Futaba Sakura again………” said Morgana as he glance at Isamu, who nodded to him before both she and Akira turned and walk toward Leblanc and went in.

But as both Isamu and Akira stepped into the café, they stopped and glance in surprise at Sae-san (who briefly glance at them when she heard them coming in), who’s in Leblanc again and staring at Sojiro-san, who’s standing behind the counter with an annoy look on his face at her.

“What’re you doing here again, Sae-san? Giving Sojiro more blackmail and threats?” said Akira coldly to Sae.

“ _Blackmail and threats? What do you mean by that, Kurusu-kun?_ ” thought Isamu as she glance in confusion at Akira, Sojiro and Sae.

“Think whatever you want, Kurusu-kun. Now kindly be quiet as I’m still talking to Sakura-san.” said Sae coolly to Akira without looking at him. “You read the letter, did you not?”

“So you’re the one who tipped that Toudou girl off about Futaba.” said Sojiro as he narrowed his eyes at her. “You really shouldn’t have done that. I have no intention of talking to you about Wakaba.”

“ _Wakaba? Who’s Wakaba?_ ” thought Isamu in more confusion while Akira look sadly down at his feet.

“Tipped off………? What are you talking about?” said Sae as she raised her eyebrow at Sojiro. “Back to the matter at hand……… Your parental authority will have to be suspended. I take it you’re OK with that outcome?”

“What!?” said Sojiro as he glared incredulously at her.

“You can’t do that!” said Akira, shocked at her.

“Considering the state of your daughter and your family overall, there are no points in your favor. Would you like to take this to domestic court? Our chances of victory are roughly 99.9% though. With these suspicions of neglect and abuse……… there’s no way you could avoid having your custody revoked.” said Sae coolly to Sojiro, ignoring Akira.

“ _Damn you, Sae-san!_ ” thought Akira angrily at Sae.

“ _Geez, how much more harshly can she get in blackmailing and threatening him?_ ” thought Isamu, annoy at Sae now.

“You’re going that far………!? I told you, I don’t know a damn thing about it!” snarled Sojiro as he crossed his arms over his apron.

“We’re extremely serious about this. As long as there’s a possibility that cognitive psience can be linked to psychotic breakdowns………” said Sae as she narrowed her eyes at Sojiro before she trailed off and glance at Akira. “If that’s how you’re going to be and refused to talk about it then I’ll go for my other option and talk to Kurusu-kun instead. Surely he must have some clues about the data that Wakaba Isshiki-san left behind after her death that could help our investigation. Plus, he’s your daughter’s cousin, isn’t he?”

“ _What!? Kurusu-kun is Futaba Sakura cousin?_ ” thought Isamu as she glance in surprise and shock at Akira (who didn’t look at her).

“Tch. Fine……… I yield. Just leave my daughter and Akira out of this.” sighed Sojiro in frustration at Sae (who smiled politely at him).

“Thank you. I will contact you at a later date.” said Sae as she took out a business card and placed it on the bar counter in front of Sojiro.

“I doubt you’ll find anything you want to hear, though.” said Sojiro as he glared at her again.

“That’s fine. It will be up to us to decide whether the information you give us is useful or not. Next time I come here, it will just be for a nice cup of coffee.” said Sae coolly to Sojiro before she turned, walked toward and past Isamu, Akira and Morgana and stopped before she left. “It’s nice to see you again, Kurusu-kun. How goes your cooking and studies in Shujin?” asked Sae politely to Akira.

“Fine. Thank you very much.” replied Akira coldly to Sae.

“As long as Sakura-san give me the information I need, both you and Futaba Sakura will be fine.” said Sae coolly to Akira before she left the café.

“And stay out!” snapped Sojiro after Sae left the café before he groaned in frustration. “That woman is real good at pissing people off……… Who does she think she is, bringing up my daughter and Akira like that!?” added Sojiro in anger at Sae before he noticed both Isamu and Akira is still standing near the door. “What’s with that look? Got something to say, Toudou-san?” asked Sojiro at Isamu.

“What does she mean by custody?” asked Isamu.

“This doesn’t involve you.” replied Sojiro as he scowled at her.

“Is Futaba your daughter? Where is she?” asked Isamu, pressing him for more information.

“Toudou-san, that’s enough………” said Akira, trying to stop her from asking but she didn’t listen.

“That’s enough from you, Toudou-san! Go home now or I’ll tell your uncle about how nosy you’re in trying to get information on me and my family like that annoying Niijima woman!” snapped Sojiro angrily and loudly at Isamu (who flinch and fell silent from his outburst) before he glared at Akira. “And you, lock this place up after she left and before you head home too, Akira.” added Sojiro coldly at Akira (who nodded to him) before he walked out of the bar counter, walked past Isamu, Akira and Morgana, left the café and head home.

“ _………What a bad day for us today, especially for me and Sojiro-san._ ” thought Akira in annoyance to himself before he glance sadly at Isamu. “I’m sorry but why don’t you go back now, Toudou-san? You can have the mocha next time you came.” said Akira apologetically to Isamu.

“Yeah, I guess that would be best for now, Kurusu-kun. See you tomorrow then.” sighed Isamu as she bade farewell to Akira, turned and left the café and head toward the subway station.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, inside Isamu’s room………**

“Hm, the existence of this Futaba is for certain.” said Morgana pensively at Isamu after they came home, greeted Naoya and head up to their room. “She may be in some kind of bad situation though……… Moreso, our conjecture that Alibaba is connected to Leblanc seems to have a pretty solid foundation.”

“Yeah, that’s true, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded at Morgana.

“Oh, and didn’t that woman mention “cognitive” something to boss? I wonder what else boss and Akira is hiding and I was surprise to know and find out that Akira is Futaba’s cousin, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana in surprise at Isamu.

“So do I, Morgana.” sighed Isamu.

“However, now we can’t really press boss on the subject though, especially after he warned you to stop asking and threaten to tell your uncle about it. Let’s wait until we can meet up with the others tomorrow to let them know.” said Morgana sadly to Isamu.

“Yeah.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana again before she left her room to do her usual bathing and changing into her pajamas then went back to her room, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	126. Chapter 126

**The next evening, in the Shibuya walkway………**

Soon after school ended for the day, Isamu quickly packed up and put Morgana into her school bag before she type and sent messages to her friends to meet up in the walkway in Shibuya before she and the others left the school, take the train to Shibuya and meet up in the walkway before Isamu proceed to tell the others what she, Morgana and Akira saw happened in Leblanc between Sojiro and Sae.

“A woman was threatening Boss………?” said Makoto as she widened her eyes in shock at what Isamu, Morgana and Akira told her.

“Are you guys serious?” said Rokuro, shock as well.

“Yeah, she was going on about domestic abuse and taking the case to court and other stuff………” said Morgana.

“Which is a total lie because Sojiro wouldn’t and isn’t the kind of man who would do things like abuse.” said Akira with a cold look on his face.

“Not only that, she also turned her attention to Kurusu-kun and was going to do the same thing to him since he’s Futaba Sakura’s cousin if boss refused to cooperate and told her about cognitive psience data.” said Isamu.

“Wait, what!? You’re Futaba’s cousin!? Why didn’t you tell us?” said Ryuji as he, Ann and Yusuke glance in shock at Akira.

“………Because I don’t see any reason to tell you guys that I’m related to her and for that, I’m sorry.” said Akira apologetically and a bit guiltily to Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke.

“Whatever. Just don’t keep it from us again, Akira.” said Ann.

“So, to summarize what you, Morgana and Kurusu-kun just told us, Futaba is boss’s daughter and Kurusu-kun’s cousin and he’s abusing her?” asked Makoto as she glance at Isamu.

“Excuse me, Niijima-san. Didn’t you hear what I just said? Sojiro did not ABUSE her!” snapped Akira angrily at Makoto.

“Hey, don’t you go snapping at my girlfriend, Kurusu!” snapped Rokuro as he glared at Akira.

“That’s enough and calm down, both of you!” said Isamu as she scowled at both Akira and Rokuro (who look away) before she glance at Makoto again. “Continue with your question, Niijima-san.”

“Alright, Toudou-san. I and the others except Kurusu-kun and maybe you don’t know him very well……… do you think he’s the kind of person who would do that?” asked Makoto again to Isamu.

“………Well, he’s gruff and sometimes strict to me and Kurusu-kun during our work but he’s a good man so I agreed with Kurusu-kun that he’s not the kind of man that would abused Futaba Sakura.” replied Isamu.

“ _Thank you for agreeing with me, Toudou-san._ ” thought Akira in joy and relief at Isamu in agreeing with him.

“I would like to believe yours and Kurusu-kun’s words, but we don’t have any conclusive evidence, do we………?” said Makoto.

“Makoto’s right, unfortunately.” sighed Rokuro.

The next second, Isamu felt her phone vibrated with incoming messages and she take it out of her pocket.

“Is it Alibaba!?” asked Morgana as he and the others crowded around Isamu to look at her phone.

“Yeah, it’s Alibaba. Let’s all have a look.” replied Isamu to Morgana as she opened her phone to see Alibaba’s message with her friends.

A: _I’ve given you a calling card and told you the target’s name. You should be ready for this. Why aren’t you doing it?_

A: _I told you I’d help you if you stole her heart. So what seems to be the hold up? I also said I’d report yours and your teammate identities to the police if you didn’t help me. Are you and your teammates OK with that? I’m serious here._

“ _Futaba………_ ” thought Akira sadly in his mind.

“What a selfish person.” said Yusuke, scowling.

“Well, he does have information on us………” said Makoto grimly to them.

“Anyways, this Futaba he’s talking about have a Palace? If so, we’ll need keywords to get in. Try messaging him about ‘em.” said Ryuji as he glance at Isamu, who nodded as she type a message to Alibaba.

IT: _Tell me what her keywords is, Alibaba._

A: _Keywords? What are you talking about? Are you just saying random stuff to dodge the issue?_

“What’re we supposed to do about this?” said Ann.

“We’d be able to figure out Alibaba’s identity if we could just meet with him……… Try asking him if there’s any way we could meet up, Lady Isamu.” Morgana told Isamu.

“Right, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded at Morgana and type out another message to Alibaba.

IT: _Can we meet somewhere?_

A: _Meet somewhere? With me?_

IT: _Yes._

A: _That will be difficult. I have reasons for not being able to go out. That’s why I’m contacting you like this._

“He can’t go out?” said Morgana as he frown in disappointment.

“ _Of course she can’t, not after what happened._ ” thought Akira in sorrow in his mind.

A: _Wait, I get it. You steal people’s hearts directly……… That might make things difficult. Extremely difficult. Hold on. I’m thinking………_

“Why the eff does he need to think for?” said Ryuji with an annoy look on his face.

“Be quiet, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu.

A: O _K. It’s a shame, but I’m calling this deal off. Stop looking into Futaba Sakura. Forget this ever happened. I won’t report you and your teammates to the police either, so don’t worry. Sorry for taking your time. Now if you’ll excuse me………_

IT: _Huh? Wait a second._

A: _I said the deal’s off! We’re never going to speak again. Don’t expect me to contact you anymore either._

IT: _But why are you doing this, Alibaba?_

“Huh………? Did he just shut the whole operation down?” said Ann in a surprise and shock tone of voice to Isamu (who type back to Alibaba only to received an error message again) and the others after Alibaba’s done sending messages in Isamu’s phone before Isamu put her phone back into her pocket.

“Yeah, looks like he did, Takamaki.” said Rokuro.

“This doesn’t make any sense……… Not only can Alibaba not go out, but he won’t let us meet Futaba either?” said Morgana with a disbelief look on his face.

“Well, it’s none of our business now. We can’t contact him anymore.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“But……… what do we do about Medjed? We won’t be able to get Alibaba to help us with them now.” said Ann as she glance and furrowed her brows at Ryuji.

“Maybe they were just pranking us. They made that huge declaration on TV but they ain’t done nothing since. I bet we got them freaked out.” said Ryuji as he glance and shook his head at Ann.

“You mean they backed out because they’re afraid we’ll change their hearts?” said Morgana.

“Yup! And now it’d just make ‘em look lame if they came out and apologized!” said Ryuji with a smile on his face.

“I hope you’re right about that, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu.

“But still-” said Makoto.

“I guess with Alibaba and Medjed outta the picture, can we just say this case is closed?” said Ryuji, cutting off Makoto’s words.

“………You do have a point. I guess it is safe for us to relax a little.” said Makoto with a small smile on her face.

“For now, I guess. But we still need to keep our guard up, just in case.” said Rokuro.

“Yeah, I know, Rokuro.” said Makoto as she nodded at Rokuro.

“Oh yeah! You guys remember Kaneshiro’s Treasure? Prepare to have your minds blown!” said Ryuji excitedly to them and they all glance at him. “We got one hundred and fifty thousand yen out of it!”

“My goodness! That’s a lot of money!” said Isamu as she and the others had shock looks on their faces after what Ryuji just told them.

“That’s awesome! We can really go all out with that kinda money!” said Ann excitedly at Ryuji.

“Yeah! Let’s make up for what happened at the Fireworks Festival! We gotta go eat something fittin’ for the Phantom Thieves’ worldwide debut!” said Ryuji as he nodded at Ann.

“Where would be good for us, I wonder………?” said Ann as she briefly swayed her body left and right with a smile on her face.

“How about a sushi place? Does that sound good for you guys?” suggested Isamu as she glance at them.

“Yeah, it sounds good, Toudou.” said Rokuro as he nodded at Isamu.

“Good choice of place, Isamu-san.” said Akira, nodding as well.

“Hell yeah! I could really go for some eel too!” said Ryuji excitedly at Isamu.

“The best method is to fill yourself on ginger before beginning to eat sushi. That is my master technique.” said Yusuke as he smiled and leaned against the railing behind him.

“There’s no need for you to do that this time. Actually, definitely don’t do it, OK?” said Makoto, sweatdropping at Yusuke.

“You heard her so discard that thinking now, Kitagawa.” said Rokuro firmly at Yusuke.

“………Very well.” sighed Yusuke sadly.

“I’m all for sushi since everyone is OK with your suggestion, Lady Isamu!” said Morgana as he glance and smiled at Isamu.

“Yeah, I know, Morgana.” said Isamu.

“Then it’s decided!” said Morgana.

“All right! We’ll go tomorrow night!” said Ryuji excitedly to them again before they bade farewell to each other, split up and head home.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Naoya’s house………**

“Welcome back, Isamu and Morgana.” greeted Naoya to both Isamu and Morgana after they came back.

“We’re back, uncle Naoya. Say, are you free tomorrow night?” asked Isamu as she glance at Naoya.

“Hm? No, I’m not. Why, Isamu?” said Naoya.

“You’re not free, huh? And I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me, Morgana and our friends for sushi tomorrow.” sighed Isamu.

“Is that so? Thanks for asking but I can’t so you and Morgana go and enjoy the sushi with your friends tomorrow night.” said Naoya.

“Alright then. Good night, uncle.” Isamu bade good night to Naoya (who nodded and bade good night to her and Morgana) as she and Morgana went upstairs, take a bath before Isamu put on her pajamas, went into her room and sat down on her bed before she felt her phone vibrating with messages and she take her phone out to see and read them.

MN: _I wonder if all that Medjed business was really a prank. Now that I think about it calmly, it’s strange that they haven’t actually done anything yet. If their goal is to target the Phantom Thieves, they should want to be acting now, given our growing fame._

AT: _Huh. When you put it that way, it makes me wonder, too. Especially after they taunted us theatrically on TV like that._

RD: _Could it be that they’re planning something and is waiting for the right time to do it?_

YK: _You might be right, Rokuro-san. It would be best for us to come up with a countermeasure regardless. For now, we should cautiously enjoy the sushi tomorrow. That is all we can do._

IT: _Yeah. However, I’ve a very uneasy feeling about this………_

RS: _I was thinking that too! I can’t really put it into words though._

MN: _Hm, both Isamu and Yusuke may be right though. I’m sorry for bringing this up. On the day before our celebration party too………_

AT: _Cheer up, Makoto! We’ll be eating like kings and queens tomorrow!_

IT: _As long as a certain someone don’t eat too much that he had to puke out in the restroom later like before._

YK: _I agreed and hope one person in particular is on their best behavior too. I’ll refrain from saying who though._

RD: _I wonder which certain someone you two are talking about._

RS: _You two better not be talking about me!_

Once Isamu is done in messaging with her friends on her phone, she turned off and put her phone on her desk before she picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**The next day, in the rest area on the first floor of the SIU building………**

“You seem quite busy, Sae-san. I take it that you’re in the middle of everything?” asked Goro as he glance at Sae (who had an annoy look on her face).

“The Phantom Thieves made a mockery of us when they brought down Kaneshiro……… And to make matters worse, Medjed, who has been dormant for some time now, just declared war on them. How much more can they screw us over?” said Sae in annoyance at Goro about the Phantom Thieves and Medjed.

“Stress is bad for the skin, you know.” said Goro teasingly and sarcastically at Sae.

“Did you come all this way simply to be sarcastic?” snapped Sae in more annoyance at Goro.

“How about you listen to my deduction for a change of pace?” said Goro as he raised and placed his left hand under his chin with a serious look on his face. “You may think it absurd……… But don’t you think the case you’re pursuing and the action of the Phantom Thieves overlap somehow?”

“What are you basing this off on?” asked Sae as she glance at Goro.

“The one point of commonality across all cases is how those involved have an unforeseen change of hearts.” replied Goro suspiciously to Sae.

“I’ve suspected that myself, but those suspicions are unfounded.” said Sae.

“I told you at the beginning that this was only a deduction. These “just” Phantom Thieves are riling up the public. However, that is a disguise. Their true goal is terrorist action by way of psychotic breakdowns……… Is that too much?” said Goro as he lowered his hand from his chin.

“There’s nothing at the moment that falsifies that claim. Have you mention this to the police?” asked Sae.

“I’d never tell them such things.” replied Goro as he briefly shake his head. “The only value they have to me is in their mobility and organizational capabilities.” added Goro coolly to Sae.

“Hm, it seems having you lend me a hand has paid off.” said Sae slightly proudly at Goro.

“I’m glad to hear that. What about your other case, Sae-san? Did you learn anything from the guardian of that mental shutdown victim’s daughter or her cousin?” asked Goro.

“Nothing at all.” replied Sae as she briefly shake her head.

“I see. Now, what should my next action be for our victory?” asked Goro again.

“Handle the Phantom Thieves without remorse. Use any means necessary to win. That’s how I’d deal with them.” replied Sae firmly to Goro.

“Very well.” chuckled Goro.

“This seems to be fun for you? Are you up to something?” said Sae as she raised her left eyebrow in confusion at Goro.

“No, not at all. Well then, to our victory.” said Goro as he shake his head again at Sae before he turned and walked away and he take out and glance concernly at his phone. “ _Lately Isa hasn’t been talking or messaging me with her phone at night like before. Is she busy with school and schoolworks or is she doing something not good behind my back? I hope that it’s the former instead of the latter._ ” thought Goro concernly in his mind about Isamu.


	127. Chapter 127

**Afternoon, in a sushi restaurant in Ginza………**

Isamu, Morgana and the others looked down at the perfect spread of different types of sushi on each of their plates with surprise and awed looks on their faces before they looked and nodded at each other then they picked up their chopsticks and proceed to aat the sushi.

“ _Oh my, they all taste delicious, especially the scallop and tamago. I should get some for Goro too later on._ ” thought Isamu happily in her mind.

“ _What excellent sushi. I better memorized on how to do it in my head so that I can do it sometimes in the coming days._ ” thought Akira happily in his mind as well.

“Man, the flounder is outta this world! That texture………” moaned Ryuji with an appreciated look on his face.

“I-I don’t see any prices listed here………” said Yusuke as he looked down at his plate of sushi with concerned look on his face.

“It’s called market price. Don’t worry ‘bout it; we got the cash!” said Ryuji as he glance and smirk at Yusuke.

“Don’t be so cocky just because we have enough cash for it, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro warningly to Ryuji.

“Yeah, I know, mister vice-prez.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Sooo gooood………” moaned Ann happily to herself.

“Hey, is the fatty tuna ready yet, Lady Isamu?” asked Morgana as he popped his head out of Isamu’s bag and glance up at them with a hungry and hopeful look on his face.

“Hold your horses! And don’t talk!” hissed Ryuji as he glance at the chef and mentally sighed when he saw that the chef didn’t noticed or hear Morgana meowing.

“Yeah, they’re ready so here you go and please enjoy them quietly, Morgana.” whisper Isamu as she subtly gave some slices of fatty tuna down to Morgana with her chopsticks and Morgana smiled in joy at her before he quietly digged into the fatty tuna.

“By the way, Toudou-san and Akira-kun. Is Boss really the kind of person who would abuse someone because it’s still bothering me………” asked Makoto as she stop eating and glance at both Isamu and Akira.

“Again with this same question? Stop asking and doubting him already, Niijima-san.” said Akira as he scowled in annoyance at Makoto.

“No, he’s not, Niijima-san.” said Isamu.

“Is that so? However, I still can’t get it off my mind. Especially if it means he could be taken to court………” said Makoto.

“That won’t happen because he’s an innocent man.” said Akira coldly at Makoto.

“If you’re so sure about that then why don’t you tell us on what kind of person is he and do you believe that he’d so such a thing?” asked Rokuro coldly at Akira.

“Nope and I believe that he wouldn’t.” replied Akira.

“Calm down, you two. Don’t make a scene here.” said Isamu coldly to both Akira and Rokuro, who scowled at each other before they look away.

“If it’s really true about the abuse, he’d be a no-good jerk pretendin’ to be a guardian.” said Ryuji.

“Maybe the chief is the one who needs change of heart………” whisper Morgana to them.

“What!? How dare you suggest that idea………” snapped Akira as he glared at Morgana.

“Hold on a sec! About that……… I actually got curious after our conversation and checked his name in the Nav.” Ann told them.

“And let me guess, there’s no hit from the Nav, is it?” said Isamu.

“ _Thank goodness._ ” thought Akira in relief in his mind.

“Right. Anything beyond this is his family’s problem. We probably shouldn’t get any more involved.” said Ann as she nodded at Isamu.

“Wait……… You guys think Alibaba could be Boss’s ex-wife!?” said Ryuji as he glance at the others (who glance at him with weird looks on their faces). “He musta cheated on her and that’s where Futaba came from.” added Ryuji as he smiled at them.

“Ugh, what a preposterous thinking you have.” said Akira in a disgust tone of voice at Ryuji.

“Doubtful.” said Ann.

“Your imagination has run rampant.” said Makoto as she shake her head.

“No kidding.” said Rokuro in agreement with Makoto.

“How foolish.” said Yusuke, shaking his head as well.

“You heard them, Sakamoto-kun.” said Isamu before she and the others resumed eating their sushi.

“Still, this is truly delicious. I’ve never experienced anything quite like it before.” said Yusuke with a happy smile on his face.

“Yeah, you’re right so enjoy them now, Kitagawa-san.” said Isamu in agreement with Yusuke.

“Man, and it’s all thanks to us bein’ the Phantom Thieves-” Ryuji blurted out loud without thinking, which make Isamu and the others gasped and widened their eyes in shock at Ryuji.

“You idiot!” hissed Rokuro in anger at Ryuji as the chef and the other customers glance at them.

“U-Ummm……… Ph-Phan……… Fantastic! This sushi is delicious!” said Makoto hurriedly.

“Y-Yeah! The fish is sooo fresh!” said Ann hurriedly as well.

“Y-Yeah, they’re all really good!” said Isamu as she nodded in agreement.

“Hmph. Everywhere we go, we hear people talking about these Phantom Thieves.” scoffed the snobbish-looking woman.

“What rubbish. Don’t you kids have anything better to say other than the Phantom Thieves?” said the haughty-looking man sitting next to the woman before they ignored them and resumed eating their own plate of sushi.

“Think about where we are, Ryuji.” whisper Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“Sorry, it just kinda slipped out………” whisper Ryuji apologetically to Ann and the others (who scowled at him too).

“Make sure you don’t blurt out who we are around people without thinking next time then.” whisper Rokuro sharply at Ryuji.

“My apologies for bringing up Boss again. We should just enjoy the food.” said Makoto apologetically to them and they all nodded to her before they resumed eating their sushi until they had enough and both Isamu and Akira ordered some take-away sushi and pay for all of it before they left the restaurant and take the train from Ginza to Shibuya station.

As the train arrived and stopped in Shibuya station, Isamu and her friends got off and as they were about to bade farewell and head home, they didn’t noticed that Goro (who’s wearing a long sleeve white button-up shirt with a sleeveless, blue and grey-coloured diamond pattern vest over his shirt, long light brown trousers and brown shoes on his feet and holding a briefcase in his hand) is nearby but he noticed and approach them.

“Isa! Niijima-san and Donovan-kun! What are you three doing here?” said Goro in a surprise tone of voice to Isamu, Makoto and Rokuro.

“Goro?” said Isamu as she, Makoto and Rokuro glance in surprise at Goro.

“Akechi-kun………” said Makoto.

“Akechi………?” said Ryuji as he (and the others except Yusuke) turned and narrowed his eyes at Goro.

“ _Why is he here?_ ” thought Akira, narrowing his eyes at Goro as well.

“Hm? Aren’t you 3 the ones with Isa from the TV station……… Could it be that you 3 are friends with Isa, Niijima-san and Donovan-kun?” said Goro as he glance at Akira, Ryuji and Ann.

“That’s right, we are.” said Akira coolly at Goro.

“Do you all know this guy?” asked Yusuke as he turned to glance at Goro.

“Not exactly for some of us, Kitagawa-san. Let me introduce him to you, he is………” said Isamu.

“No need for you to bother introducing me to him because I’ll do it myself, Isa.” said Goro reassuringly at Isamu, cutting off her words before he introduced himself to Yusuke. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Goro Akechi and glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“How do you know my name?” said Yusuke as he widened his eyes in surprise at Goro.

“Well, because I’m a psychic, of course.” said Goro before he chuckled slightly.

“Good one, Goro.” said Isamu with an amused smile on her face (which make Akira felt jealous and make Ann sighed and shake her head at him).

“I know right, Isa? In truth, I’m a rookie detective and that’s why I know that you, Yusuke Kitagawa is a former pupil of Madarame.” said Goro before he glance at Akira and the others behind Isamu and Morgana. “Oh and, I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. Did any of you see that Medjed has declared war on them?” Goro told them and they widened their eyes in surprise and shock.

“What did you just say?” said Rokuro.

“War………?” said Makoto.

“Their website was updated just a moment ago.” sighed Goro as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“For real!?” said Ryuji as he (and Ann) quickly take out his phone to check the website only to groan when he saw that he can’t read it.He soon let out a groan. “Ugh, english again!?”

“Wait, what………!?” yell Ann out loud in shock as soon as she check the updated website on her phone.

“What’s it say!?” demanded Ryuji as he glance at Ann.

“Why do you seem so agitated………?” asked Goro suspiciously at Ann.

“Oh, uh………” said Ann nervously at Goro as she put her phone back into her pocket.

“She’s, uh……… a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nutjob for ‘em.” stammered Ryuji.

“Is that so? I don’t know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them.” said Goro in a mock amused tone of voice to Ryuji.

“What is with these comments?” said Makoto as she scowled at Goro.

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation. However………” said Goro apologetically at Makoto before he glance back at Isamu and the others. “I must say, this is an interesting group. Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, son of a Canadian lieutenant, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students……… It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.” added Goro as he pointed out each of their origins before he paid more attention at Isamu.

“Mind if I ask you something, Isa?” asked Goro.

“No, I don’t mind. What is it you wanted to ask me about?” replied Isamu.

“Regarding this whole Medjed commotion……… If you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do?” asked Goro again to Isamu.

“Ignore them, of course.” replied Isamu.

“That is unexpected……… Only a small minority of people believe that is the best decision.” said Goro.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we’re just normal high school kids. If anything, we wanna hear what _you_ gotta say, Mr. Detective.” said Ryuji as he crossed his legs and scowled at Goro.

“………My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has led me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and possibly a hideout or two to slip away to. Furthermore, considering Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they began activity around April.” said Goro before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Isamu. “In a way, all I’ve just said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with this group of students that you’re with right now, Isa. Which also coincides on the day that you came here.”

“Does this mean that you’re gonna report us based on those coincidences, Goro?” said Isamu coldly at Goro, mentally felt hurt and conflicted at his assumption and accusation.

“I didn’t say anything about being suspicious of you and your friends, Isa.” said Goro, feeling a bit guilty about it.

“You may not say that you’re suspicious of us but you meant it, which hurt Toudou-san inside. Furthermore, I think that you’re the suspicious one even though you’re a detective, _Akechi-kun_.” said Akira as he narrowed his eyes at Goro while putting his hand on Isamu’s shoulder to reassured her.

“ _Kurusu-kun………_ ” thought Isamu as she briefly glance at Akira with a grateful look on her face while Goro widened his eyes in surprise at Akira’s words at him.

“I wasn’t anticipating that response from you, Kurusu-kun. Seems like you’ve an intriguing guy in the group, Isa.” chuckled Goro before he gave her an apologetic smile. “And I apologize if my previous words of being suspicious of you and your friends hurt you mentally but don’t you think that my deduction is an interesting one? And what do you think of us being a great team if we worked together someday in the future, Isa?” said Goro.

“Seriously, Goro?” said Isamu in a deadpan tone of voice at Goro.

“What!? The hell’re you sayin!?” snapped Ryuji as he grimaced in disgust at the thought of Goro joining their team.

Goro ignored Ryuji and take a few steps closer to Isamu (which make Akira tensed up and felt more jealous at seeing Goro much closer to Isamu). “Take your time to think about it if it’s alright because I believe that is a fair trade-off for you, Isa.” said Goro.

“Very well, I’ll think about it. Oh and before I forget, this is for you and I hope you’ll enjoy it later.” said Isamu as she nodded and hand over one of the take-away sushi package to Goro (while also felt her link with him go up to level 3).

“Oh, thank you for this and I’ll enjoy eating them later, Isa.” said Goro as he smiled thankfully at Isamu for the sushi before he glance at the others. “Well, this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again next time.” Goro bade farewell to them before he turned and walked away and soon disappear into the crowd.

“What was that about………?” said Ann apprehensively as she and the others turned to glance at each other after Goro left them.

“Do you think he’s ascertained our true identities?” said Yusuke with a dark scowl on his face.

“Nah, couldn’t be……… Right?” said Ryuji as he briefly shake his head.

“I’d like to say that it’s simply us overthinking this, but……… It may be best to be cautious from now on.” said Makoto as she glance at them with a frown look on her face.

“Makoto’s right, you guys. Don’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are via the chat log in Toudou’s phone.” said Rokuro.

“True, but it’s not as though he had tangible evidence to prove that discovery of his.” said Yusuke.

“We just have to be more careful and act more normally than before.” said Akira.

“More importantly, things are getting serious with Medjed!” said Ann as she take out her phone.

“On yeah! What’d they write!?” demanded Ryuji.

“Here, I’ll read it for you guys now………” said Ann as she scrolled the updated Medjed message and translated it into Japanese for them to listen. “‘ _We are disappointed in the people of Japan and their belief in the Phantom Thieves’ false justice. Hence, we shall proceed with our plan to cleanse Japan. This process will commence on August 21st. As a result, the Japanese economy shall suffer devastating damages._ ”

“For real………?” groaned Ryuji as he lowered his head in shock at the news.

“They would seriously go that far? Those bastards!” snapped Rokuro in anger at Medjed.

“Keep going, Ann.” said Makoto to Ann, who nodded and resumed telling them the rest of the message.

“‘ _However, we are magnanimous. We will give the Phantom Thieves one final opportunity to repent. As proof of this repentance, we demand that they reveal their identities to the public. We will attack if these demands remain unmet. The future of Japan rests with the Phantom Thieves. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil.’_ ………That’s what it says.” said Ann as she finish telling them Medjed’s message.

“Sounds bad………” said Ryuji as he furrowed his brows.

“In other words, if we don’t unmask ourselves, Medjed will attack Japan’s economy……… correct? It seems they’re quite the attention seekers………” said Yusuke, scowling darkly again.

“What are we gonna do about this………? Does any of you have any ideas?” said Ann worriedly to them as she put her phone back into her pocket again.

“If only we could get in contact with Alibaba.” sighed Makoto.

“Our only clues……… are Boss and Futaba.” said Ryuji as he scratch his head a little before he glance at Akira. “Isn’t there any way you can convinced Boss to tell us about Futaba, Akira?” asked Ryuji.

“After how he react last time I don’t know if it’s possible but I’ll try anyway.” replied Akira.

“I’ll help in trying to convince him too, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu determinedly to Akira (who nodded to her).

“Now that it’s settle, why don’t we go to Leblanc and talk some more over there since it’s too damn hot and crowded here………” groaned Ryuji sullenly to them and they all nodded to him before they head toward the train that will bring them to Yongen-Jaya.


	128. Chapter 128

**A few minutes later, in Leblanc……….**

“We went through all sortsa options on our way here, but……… Looks like we got no choice but to ask for Alibaba’s help.” grumbled Ryuji as he leaned against the counter behind him.

“I’m sorry that I’m once again unable to get Sojiro to talk about Futaba, you guys.” said Akira apologetically to them.

“It’s fine, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu reassuringly at Akira.

“Question is, how do we get in touch with him?” said Ann.

“He cut off all contact with us after that misunderstanding. Then again, if we manage to steal Futaba’s heart, he may attempt to reach out to us once more.” said Yusuke thoughtfully to them.

“But we don’t have any clues on what her keywords are.” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“He’s right. Which means that we can’t enter the Metaverse without her keywords.” said Rokuro.

“Dammit, Alibaba! Where the hell are you!?” cursed Ryuji as he scratch his head in anger and frustration.

“Actually, he may be closer than we all think.” said Makoto as she slowly ponder about Alibaba.

“Huh?” said Ryuji as he glance in confusion at Makoto.

“What do you mean by that, Makoto?” asked Rokuro.

“ _Does she know about who Alibaba is already?_ ” thought Akira concernly in his mind about Futaba.

“Hypothetically speaking, even if we stole Futaba’s heart……… How would Alibaba know that the deed has been done? Would he truly be able to discern that just from cell phone messages?” said Makoto.

“You’d mean he’d have to meet her in person?” said Morgana to Makoto, who nodded approvingly at him.

“Alibaba was able to deliver the calling card here. On top of that, he can check on Futaba’s condition. However, according to the circumstances he put forth, he’s unable to meet with us. This leads me to believe that it would be bad or impossible for him if we were to see the two of them together.” explained Makoto as she glance at them all. “It seems to me……… Alibaba may in fact be Futaba herself. I’m right, aren’t I, Kurusu-kun?” added Makoto as she glance at Akira.

“………Yes, you’re right, Makoto-san.” said Akira as he look guiltily down at the floor while Isamu and the others had surprise looks on their faces.

“For real!?” said Ryuji before he scowled at Akira. “Then why the eff didn’t you tell us that you already knew that Alibaba and Futaba are the same person, Akira!?”

“Calm down, Sakamoto-kun. And is there a reason why you’re unable to tell us that you knew, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu calmly at Akira.

“………Yes, you’re right, Toudou-san. And again I’m sorry for not telling you guys straight away that I already knew.” replied Akira sadly to them.

“So she’s asking that we steal her own heart………?” said Yusuke.

“Maybe she wants us to save her from the scars of her abuse………? That would be hard to ask directly.” said Ann pensively to them.

“I would like to meet with Boss. Surely you know where he live, right, Kurusu-kun?” said Makoto as she glance at Akira.

“Yeah, I know where he lives but are you sure about it?” said Akira hesitantly to Makoto.

“Yes, I’m sure. And don’t worry because I won’t say anything that will get you in trouble with Boss.” said Makoto reassuringly to Akira while Isamu and the others nodded in agreement with Makoto.

“I agreed, it’s real late though. What’re we gonna tell Boss when we get there?” said Ryuji.

“How about this takeaway sushi that I’m holding? We can say that it’s a gift for him.” suggested Isamu as she lifted the takeaway sushi from the restaurant.

“But, Lady Isamu! My fatty tuna………!" protested Morgana.

“I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to you, alright, Morgana?” said Isamu reassuringly to Morgana (who sighed and reluctantly nodded to her) before she and the others left Leblanc and Akira lead them to where Sojiro’s house is together and they arrived and stopped in front of his house before Akira press and rang the doorbell on the gate a few times but no one answer or open the door and gate.

“Nobody is answering.” said Makoto, frowning.

“That’s weird because the lights are on inside.” said Rokuro as he glance at the light shining from inside the house through the door.

“Could he be nappin’?” said Ryuji.

“I don’t think so.” said Isamu with a shake of her head.

“Even Boss would’ve woken up with how many times Akira had rung the doorbell, Ryuji.” said Ann.

“And here I thought that Futaba would have answered the door by now if she were here too.” said Morgana as he frown at Akira from Isamu’s shoulder.

“ _No, she wouldn’t, Morgana._ ” thought Akira sadly in his mind as he rang the doorbell again and got nothing before Yusuke got tired of waiting, stepped forward to push the gate open and he (and the others) was surprise that it open inward easily.

“Ah, the gate is unlocked.” said Yusuke.

“What’re you thinking, opening the gate like that without permission, Kitagawa?” said Akira in disapproval at Yusuke.

“But look, the door inside seem to be slightly open as well.” said Makoto as she noticed that the door is slightly open.

“Isn’t that rather careless of Boss to leave it open like that?” said Rokuro in disapproval before he and the others heard thunder booming in the night sky above them.

“Whoa, it sounds like it’s going to rain soon……… We should get inside quickly!” said Morgana worriedly to them.

“………Do you think that’s OK?” said Makoto hesitantly to Morgana.

“Prolly.” said Ryuji as he shrugged his shoulders.

“And what about you, Kurusu-kun? Is it okay with you?” asked Isamu as she glance at Akira.

“……… I guess so. I’ll lead you guys into the house before we all get wet.” replied Akira before he let out a small sigh.

“Our apologies, Boss!” said Makoto apologetically to Sojiro before she and the others follow Akira through the opened gate and door and stepped into the house. Once they stepped into the entryway in the house, they saw that the house is quite dark with the only light they could see shining out and the murmuring sound of the TV coming from the opened door down the hallway.

“Hello, Sojiro-san?” Isamu called out to Sojiro in the house and didn’t received any answer back.

“He’s not out, is he, Kurusu-kun? Because the door ahead is open, and I can hear the TV.” asked Makoto as she glance at Akira.

“I don’t know, Makoto-san.” replied Akira as he shake his head a little.

“I hope he didn’t pass out or something……… I mean, Boss is kinda old, ain’t he?” said Ryuji with a slight exasperated look on his face.

“I’m a bit worried for him and Futaba. Should we head in further to check on them?” said Ann worriedly to them.

“You’re right, Takamaki-san. We should check on them, just in case.” said Rokuro in agreement with Ann.

“Please excuse us………” whisper Makoto apologetically to Sojiro as she and the others talk off their shoes and walked uncomfortably toward the opened door down the hallway. Just as they almost reached it and went in, another loud thunder booming loudly outside the house, which caused the power to went out and plunge the house into complete darkness and caused both Ann and an unknown girl to scream out in unison in the house.

“A scream!? What was that!?” said Makoto as she frantically looked around to find where the other scream came from.

“We don’t know but it doesn’t sound like it came from any of us, Makoto.” said Rokuro as he looked around as well.

The next second, all of them heard a thump sound from above them, which startled them and they all look up at the ceiling while Makoto immediately latched onto Rokuro and tightly hold his left arm in fear.

“Did you guys hear that!?” said Makoto fearfully to them.

“Let’s get out of here, please? Can we just go?” said Ann worriedly and desperately to them.

“What’re you freakin’ out for?” said Ryuji as he glance at Ann.

“I-I-I’m not freaking out!” stammer Ann in denial at Ryuji’s words.

“Could it be Alibaba………? I mean, Futaba?” said Morgana as he glance up at the ceiling.

“It’s possible, Morgana. But I think we should leave first because Ann and Niijima-san don’t look like they can take it anymore.” said Isamu to Morgana and the others and they nodded to her before they turned and walked toward the entrance. Just as they walked passed the stairs, they heard another thump sound from above them.

“Eek!” whimper Makoto as she tighten her grip even more on Rokuro’s arm.

“Makoto, it’s alright. I’m here with you.” said Rokuro reassuringly to Makoto as he winced a little from her tight grip on his arm.

“I can sense the presence of someone else with us………” said Yusuke as he look back past them at the house but couldn’t see the someone he just told them.

“D-Don’t say that, Yusuke!” stammer Ann as she scowled at Yusuke.

“Who is it………? Who’s there………!?” said Makoto as she looked around again before she shook her head and closed her eyes. “I can’t take this anymore! I’m leaving! Let’s go, Rokuro!”

“Please, Ann, Niijima-san. Calm down and don’t freak out so- Woah!” said Isamu calmly to both Ann and Makoto before she felt someone grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the floor.

“W-What is it, Isamu!?” said Ann.

“I don’t know, someone suddenly grab and pull me down from behind!” Isamu retorted back to Ann before she turned to see who is it that grab and pull her down just as another lightning boomed and flash out through the window from outside, illuminating a short figure with large white circles on it’s face behind her for a few seconds.

Makoto immediately screamed when she saw the figure behind Isamu (which also caused the figure to screamed as well, let go of Isamu and run back up the stairs before Akira helped lifted Isamu up from the floor), let go of Rokuro’s arm only to end up hugging him tightly for dear life.

“Futaba!” Akira called out to the figure that just run up the stairs.

“Wait! It’s alright!” Isamu called out as well.

“Alibaba, Futaba! Hey, come on, where are you!?” Ann called out as well. “You’re a hacker, right? Just show yourself!”

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry! PleasesavemeSisandRokuro………” babbled Makoto rapidly and she hugged Rokuro even tighter.

“Ugh……… Please let go, Makoto.” groaned Rokuro as he winced even more from the tighter hold Makoto had on him.

“Are you OK, Futaba!?” Sojiro’s urgent and concern voice suddenly called out from outside the door, which caused all of them (except Makoto) to tensed up and glance worriedly at the door.

“Crap, he’s home!” said Ryuji.

“Hide, everyone!” said Isamu before they quickly run and hide behind the wall between the entryway and the stairs.

Rokuro try to follow them but couldn’t due to Makoto not letting him go and he sighed and resigned himself to his unavoidable lecturing fate just as Sojiro pushed open the door, came in and frantically looked around before he noticed the shadowy figures of them both.

“Who the hell are you!? Don’t move!” yelled Sojiro as he glared at both Makoto and Rokuro while he hold out his hand toward the shoe cabinet next to him, take out a flashlight and turned it on to illuminate them and a surprise and shock look appear on his face when he saw that the shadowy figures turns out to be Makoto hugging Rokuro tightly in front of him.

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorrySis……… Rokuropleasesaveme………” whimper Makoto even more in Rokuro’s chest.

“Uh, well, I can explain, Sakura-san………” said Rokuro as he glance at Sojiro.

"Donovan-kun………? What’re you doing in my house?” said Sojiro in disbelief at Rokuro.

“Ah………” said Makoto as she slowly looked at Sojiro.

“You’re………” said Sojiro as he glance in more disbelief at Makoto.

“Oh……… G-Good……… evening, sir……… We……… didn’t mean……… to intrude………” stammer Makoto dazedly at Sojiro, trying to calm herself down.

“ _Yeah right._ ” thought Isamu sarcastically in her mind.

“Niijima-san! Wait, what’re you doing here too and why are you hugging him so tightly?” said Sojiro as he turned off and put the flashlight back on the shoe cabinet before crossing his arms.

“Huh? Oh, I’m so sorry, Rokuro! I-I-I didn’t mean to………” stammer Makoto as she quickly pulled away from Rokuro in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, Makoto. Don’t worry about it.” said Rokuro reassuringly to Makoto as he felt relief from being freed from her tight hold before Isamu and the others walked out from their hiding place and glance at Sojiro (who’s surprise to see them too).

“Akira!? You and these kids are here too………!?” said Sojiro.

“Yeah, sorry about that, Sojiro.” said Akira apologetically at Sojiro.

“Um……… We brought you some sushi, but nobody answered when we rang the bell……… The door was unlocked too. We could hear the TV though, so we got worried you might have passed out or something………” explained Ann nervously to Sojiro.

“The door was unlocked?” said Sojiro in disbelief at Ann.

“Yeah, that’s right.” said Isamu as she nodded at Sojiro.

“………I do that sometimes. Guess I’m getting old.” sighed Sojiro as he briefly scratch the back of his head.

“Then try to don’t forget about locking it next time, alright, Sojiro?” said Akira.

“Yeah, I know.” said Sojiro as he nodded at Akira.

“Um, excuse me. There’s something we’d like to ask you.” said Makoto.

“Hm? Something you kids wanna ask me?” said Sojiro in confusion at Makoto (who glance at the staircase over her shoulder then glance back at Sojiro).

“There’s someone else living here……… isn’t there?” asked Makoto.

“Yeah……… My daughter and cousin of Akira.” replied Sojiro reluctantly to Makoto.

“Yeah, we know because Akira told us some things about her, Sakura-san.” said Rokuro.

“You told them about her!?” snapped Sojiro as he glared at Akira (who flinch and look guiltily down at his feet).

“Hey, don’t blame him for telling us about Futaba Sakura, Boss!” said Isamu as she scowled at Sojiro while defending Akira.

“U-Um……… Is there any way we can meet with Futaba-san? Because I may have frightened her earlier when I scream, so I’d like to apologize to her if at all possible………” said Makoto apologetically at Sojiro.

“Well……… That’s………” said Sojiro with a conflicted look on his face.

“Is she……… sick?” asked Makoto.

“No. It’s not like that.” replied Sojiro as he shake his head a little before he glance at them and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t want you all getting the wrong idea……… I shouldn’t have kept this a secret from you kids and I shouldn’t tell Akira to not tell you kids too. Akira, can you go up and tell Futaba that it’s alright?” Sojiro told Akira.

“Yeah, sure. I’m going up to comfort her now, Sojiro.” said Akira as he nodded at Sojiro before he went up the stairs to see and comfort Futaba while Sojiro glance at the others and gestured toward the front door.

“Let's talk at my shop. She’ll hear us if we stay here any longer.” Isamu and the others glance and exchange looks with each other before they put on their shoes and follow Sojiro back to Leblanc.


	130. Chapter 130

**A few minutes later, in Leblanc………**

After Sojiro, Isamu and her friends left the house and head back into Leblanc, Sojiro then take a seat on one of the bar stools and let out a deep sigh while Isamu and her friends stand around him.

“Where do I even begin………?” muttered Sojiro under his breath.

“From the start, of course. And take your time telling us about your daughter, Sojiro-san.” said Isamu softly to Sojiro.

“Yeah, I know. Futaba’s mother and I knew each other long before Futaba was born. Her mother was a bit of a weird one, but we got along well for some reason………” Sojiro started telling them with a nostalgic smile on his face. “She was sharp-witted, somewhat stern, a little socially inept, but always carefree……… She truly was a great woman.”

“I see………” said Makoto with a small nod of her head.

“When something piqued her interest, that’d be all she focused on. She always worked deep into the night. I thought that’d change after her kid was born, but having Futaba didn’t do much.” said Sojiro as he rolled his head around a little. “Even with that, she always took good care of her.”

“Working and watching over a child at the same time sounds rough………” said Ann with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Yeah, sometimes it’ll stressed people out.” said Rokuro in agreement with Ann.

“I guess raising Futaba alone turned out to be tough on her in more ways than one……… That is until her nephew, Akira Kurusu came and watch over Futaba, which helped lessen her tough job a little.” sighed Sojiro.

“I see. Kurusu-kun helped her a little by watching Futaba-chan, huh?” said Isamu and Sojiro nodded to her. “But what about her father?” asked Isamu.

“There wasn’t a father, Toudou-san.” replied Sojiro with a shake of his head to her.

“Do you mean………” said Yusuke in surprise and confusion to Sojiro.

“Well, there probably was one. I didn’t know him though. She never said a word about him to me and to Akira.” sighed Sojiro as he look down at the floor.

“ _She never say who Futaba-chan father is to Kurusu-kun and Sojiro-san, why? Is it that he’s someone dangerous or something?_ ” thought Isamu in confusion in her mind.

“She was single when she gave birth to Futaba, and single when she raised her. They were an ordinary, loving family. You could really tell how much she cared for Futaba and she’s grateful for Akira spending time with her when she’s busy with her work.” Sojiro fell silent to let out another sigh before he resumed telling them. “But one day, she left……… leaving Futaba behind.”

“She left………?” said Makoto in confusion to Sojiro.

“Are you saying that she………. died?” said Isamu with a realization then horrified look on her face to Sojiro (who glance and nodded grimly to Isamu).

“Yes, she committed suicide.” said Sojiro grimly to them, which make them gasped in shock and horror.

“Suicide……….!?” said Ann.

“My god………” said Yusuke.

“She threw herself into the street, right in front of Futaba’s and Akira’s eyes………” said Sojiro even more grimly to them.

“Shocking doesn’t even begin to describe that………” said Makoto.

“That’s gotta be devastating for a kid.” said Ryuji.

“No kidding.” said Rokuro in agreement with Ryuji.

“Poor Futaba-chan.” said Isamu, feeling sad for Futaba.

“So……… Well, a lot happened after that, but I ended up taking custody of Futaba and Akira insists on staying with her despite me and his parents telling him not to until we relent and allow him to stay with her. But still, she was so depressed that she……… she wouldn’t even talk to me or Akira.” said Sojiro.

“Was that because she couldn’t get over her mother’s suicide………?” said Ann hesitantly to Sojiro.

“But even so, that didn’t stop me and Akira from talking to her though until she started opening up to us little by little. That’s when we found out……… that Futaba blames herself for her mother’s death.” said Sojiro with a grim shake of his head to them.

“What………!? But why!?” said Ann in shock at Sojiro (who sighed and shake his head again).

“That part she’s never told us and Akira was mad and reprimanded her for saying that she blamed herself for her mother’s death. Of course, I scolded him for it and I wanted to know what led her to believing that, but I decided not to rub salt in the wound.” said Sojiro as he crossed his arms. “Then, a few months ago……… She started getting real scared, even when nothing was happening. She’d say things like, ‘ _I hear voices………_ ’ and, ‘ _Mom is looking at me………_ ’”

“Visual and auditory hallucinations………” said Yusuke with a grimace look on his face. “Have either you or Kurusu-kun taken Futaba to a doctor?” asked Yusuke.

“We wanted to, but she refused. Even when I had a doctor come, she locked herself away in her room and refused to come out or talk to us.” replied Sojiro with a tired look on his face. “Since then, she’s become what you kids would call a shut in. She won’t take a single step outside the house, or even try to see other people.”

“What about you or Kurusu-kun?” asked Yusuke again to Sojiro.

“She doesn’t even let me or Akira come in her room.” replied Sojiro.

“That’s pretty harsh………” said Ryuji glumly to Sojiro (who sighed and rubbed his neck a little).

“Futaba is, well, a unique girl. She’s so quick-minded that conversations with her tend to jump from one topic to the next……… It seems like she’s always coming to conclusions in her head. There’s a lot I don’t get about her, same goes for Akira sometimes………” said Sojiro.

“Hmm………” said Makoto with a thoughtful look on her face about Futaba.

“So yeah……… Her situation is why I couldn’t let you in my house and why I warned and forbid Akira to tell you and the others about her, Toudou-san.” said Sojiro as he glance apologetically at Isamu.

“I understand and don’t worry about it, Sojiro-san.” said Isamu as she shake her head and give him a small smile, which make him smiled in relief to her before he glance back at the others.

“What Futaba needs is a safe place where nobody will threaten her. Somewhere she can be at ease completely. That’s why I won’t do anything she doesn’t want. I don’t make her do anything she’s unwilling to either.” said Sojiro before he sighed and stood up from the stool he’s sitting on. “Then again, I know that’s no way for her to live. It’s all I can do, though………”

“Are you sure about that? What about what Futaba-chan wants, Sojiro-san?” said Isamu.

“I don’t know. She just asked me and Akira for things that she wants, like the foods that he cooks for her or me for getting her the complicated books………” said Sojiro before he fell silent and glance at Isamu again. “Well, that’s that. So can you kids just……… leave her be?”

“Sure, Sojiro-san.” said Isamu as she nodded at Sojiro just as Akira came into Leblanc and holding Morgana in his right arm.

“You’re back and with Toudou’s cat? Never mind, how is she, Akira?” asked Sojiro concernly about Futaba as he glance at Akira.

“Yeah, I know. And she’s fine now, Sojiro-san.” replied Akira reassuringly to Sojiro (who sighed in relief) before he approach and handed Morgana back to Isamu.

“Thank you, Kurusu-kun.” said Isamu thankfully to Akira as she take and put Morgana back into her bag.

“That’s good……… Well then, I’m going to head back now. And you kids had better head home soon too………” said Sojiro to Isamu and her friends before he walked past Makoto, Rokuro and Akira and left the café.

“I feel awful for prying into his personal affairs………” said Makoto with a guilty look on her face to the others after Sojiro left the café.

“No way in hell he’s abusin’ her.” said Ryuji as he shake his head.

“Of course he’s not. After what he finally told you all.” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

“So the reason on why she wanted her heart stolen must be related to what happened to her mother, who’s also your aunt, Akira.” said Ann as she glance at Akira with a sad/pity look on her face.

“Yeah. Neither me nor Sojiro had no idea that her mother’s death would affect her this badly………” sighed Akira as he look down at the floor.

“So she’d like to discard her feelings of pain, but can’t do anything about it herself.” said Yusuke.

“Will changing her heart really help her though?” said Ann unsurely to them.

“We won’t know unless we try to help her, Takamaki.” said Rokuro.

“He’s right. If we can help change her heart, we may be able to stand up to Medjed. What say you, Toudou-san?” said Yusuke in agreement with Rokuro before he and the others glance at Isamu.

“It’s true that we need her help to fight Medjed but I don’t know on whether we should do it or not………” admitted Isamu reluctantly to them before she glance at Akira. “What do you think, Kurusu-kun? Should we change your cousin’s heart?”

“………Yes, please, Toudou-san. Please change her heart, save her from her pain.” said Akira in a pleading tone of voice to Isamu.

“Alright then. It’s decided, we’ll helped change and saved her heart since Kurusu-kun gave us his permission.” said Isamu as she glance determinedly to the others.

“Hold on a sec, you guys. Do we even know if she has a Palace? Let’s check.” said Ryuji.

“Yeah, you’re right, let’s check.” said Isamu as she take out her phone and opened the Meta-Nav.

“‘ _The Sakura Futaba that lives at Sakura Sojiro’s house._ ’ Is that gonna be enough?” said Ryuji clearly to the Meta-Nav in Isamu’s phone.

“ _Candidate found._ ” said the robotic female voice from Isamu’s phone as she and her friends saw and felt their surroundings briefly turned purple and wavered a little, which make them widened their eyes in shock.

“What the………” said Yusuke.

“She’s got one………” said Ryuji.

“So someone can have a Palace even if they’re not evil? What does this mean, Morgana?” asked Ann as she and the others glance at Morgana.

“That’s right, Lady Ann. It’s not only limited to those whose hearts are distorted by evil and twistedness.” replied Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag and nodded to Ann.

“Not only limited to those whose hearts is distorted by evil and twistedness, huh?” said Makoto with a pondering look on her face.

“ _Futaba………_ ” thought Akira sadly in his mind about Futaba.

“Oh crap, it’s already this late!?” yelped Ryuji in shock and worry as he turned to glance at the clock on the wall above the wine bottles shelves. “We should prolly be headin’ home before the trains shut down for the night.”

“You’re right. We have to go to school in the morning, after all.” said Makoto as she nodded in agreement with Ryuji.

“Ohhh, right. The urgent assembly.” groaned Ann.

“An urgent assembly? About what?” asked Yusuke in confusion to them.

“About them reminding and telling us not to say arbitrary things online to add more fuel to the fire because Shujin garnering a lot of attention ever since Medjed called out the Phantom Thieves, Kitagawa.” replied Rokuro as he crossed his arms.

“We’ve gotta meet up for every goddamn little thing. Talk about a pain in the ass.” grumbled Ryuji with a scowl look on his face.

“I mean, it is our fault.” said Ann as she shrugged helplessly.

“Anyway, let’s contact each other afterward.” said Makoto as she glance at them and they all nodded to her before they bade farewell to Akira, left the café and head home.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in Naoya’s house………**

“You and Morgana came back a bit late today, Isamu. Don’t tell me that you kids enjoy your party so much that you all lost track of time?” said Naoya in disapproval at both Isamu and Morgana after they came back.

“We’re sorry, uncle.” said Isamu apologetically to Naoya as she approach and sat down on the couch opposite him. “And you’re wrong about us enjoying our party so much that we lost track of time.”

“Then what is it that makes you and Morgana came back late?” demanded Naoya sternly to Isamu.

“Futaba Sakura. Kurusu-kun’s cousin and Boss’s daughter.” said Isamu.

“………Oh, I see. No wonder. The poor girl………” said Naoya as a sad/pity look appear on his face.

“Do you know her, uncle?” asked Isamu.

“Not really. I’ve only met her once when her mother, Wakaba Isshiki bring her to meet and do business with my boss, Kei Nanjo.” replied Naoya.

“Is that so?” said Isamu with a small nod of her head.

“Since you mention Futaba Sakura, I take it that you’ve met her and Sojiro told you and your friends about what happened to her mother.” said Naoya.

“Yes, he did.” said Isamu, nodding to Naoya again. “What else do you know about Futaba-chan and her mother?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. It’s late so go to your room now.” said Naoya firmly to Isamu (who sighed, nodded and bade goodnight to Naoya before she went upstairs).

Once Isamu went upstairs and do her usual bathing and changing into her pajamas before both she and Morgana went into her room, Morgana wasted no time in telling Isamu about what Futaba look like and what she did in her room until he’s done before Isamu picked him up and they fell asleep.

XXXX

**Back in the interrogation room………**

“Futaba Sakura……… She had one of these “Palaces”? Hold on, while Medjed was targeting you, you choose to deal with someone completely unrelated to them?” said Sae in shock and disbelief at Isamu.

“That’s right.” said Isamu as she nodded to Sae.

“Then how was Medjed………” muttered Sae as she briefly glance down then glance back at Isamu. “………What you said about the Sakura family generally falls in line with our investigation. It appears you aren’t feeding us a false testimony.”

“Of course not. You still doubt me about it, Sae-san?” said Isamu as she rolled her eyes.

“Hmph, of course I still doubt you but you’ve quite the wit……… Very well, let’s continue.” said Sae as she gave a small smile at Isamu. “We’ve yet to determine on how the Phantom Thieves dealt with Medjed, seeing as they’re unseen. If you tell me something coherent, I may be a little more willing to believe you.”

“Yeah, I know.” said Isamu as she nodded to Sae and felt her social link with her go up to level 2.

“Still, to think the Phantom Thieves would have their hideout in the home of Wakaba Isshiki’s daughter. What a coincidence……… No, perhaps it’s fate……… Regardless, we don’t have time to waste. Continue with your story.” said Sae to Isamu (who nodded again before she resumed her tale).


	131. Chapter 131

**The next day………**

As Isamu’s walked toward Shujin with the other students, she saw two male students talking to each other outside the school and she stopped to listen on their conversation.

“They’re seriously holding an emergency meeting right when summer break is starting?” grumbled a bag-eyed male student to his friend.

“I guess they need to set some rules when the world’s eyes are on us because of the Phantom Thieves. Stuff like, ‘Don’t do anything that will hurt the school’s reputation; spend your summer break quietly.’” “I can’t stay quiet with all this excitement going on. Medjed’s statement was insane! ‘ _People of Japan, you must not worship the Phantom Thieves,_ ’ they said……… It could just be a joke.” said the worried male student as he shake his head. “There’s talk that this could lead to the biggest leak of private data to date. I wonder if they’re gonna target another site……… I’m curious to see how the Phantom Thieves react.”

“Yeah, that’s right! It’s what I’m looking forward to most this summer. It’ll be the perfect escape from exam studies.” said the bag-eyed student in agreement with his friend. “But the Phantom Thieves need to take action. They’re the ones Medjed is after.”

“This is bigger than we thought, Lady Isamu. We can’t leave it be………” said Morgana as he popped out of Isamu’s bag.

“Yeah, I know. But there’s no need for us to be hasty about it, Morgana.” said Isamu calmly to Morgana.

“I applaud your calm demeanor, but it’ll be too late if we wait until after something’s bad happened. If Medjed does something drastic, what will people think of us?” said Morgana concernly to Isamu.

“You do have a point. But we need to get this assembly out of the way first before we talk about it.” said Isamu before she and Morgana fell silent and Isamu resumed walking toward and into Shujin for the assembly.

XXXX

**An hour later, in the attic in Leblanc………**

After Isamu and her friends gone through the assembly until it’s over, they then gather together, left the auditorium and walked out of Shujin, stopped by and bought several snacks and soft drinks from a 7-11 convenience store and put them into their bags before they took the train to Yongen-Jaya, got off to head toward and entered Leblanc, greeted Sojiro before they went up to Akira’s attic room, bring the table and chairs over in the middle of the room before they sat down, take out their snacks and soft drinks and began eating and drinking them.

“Man, that assembly had me bored to tears.” complained Ryuji with a slight annoy look on his face.

“And you complaining about it isn’t helping at all, Sakamoto.” said Rokuro as he scowled at Ryuji (who scowled back at him).

“Please refrain from arguing please, you two.” said Makoto sternly to them both and Rokuro apologize to her while Ryuji look away.

“Huh? Did you have school like us too, Yusuke?” asked Ann when she noticed Yusuke wearing his Kosei summer uniform.

“No, I don’t. I’m doing laundry, so these are the only clothes I had to wear.” replied Yusuke.

“You really should buy a couple more outfits………” said Ann, sweatdropped.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt the small talks. But can we start on Futaba’s……… Alibaba’s case?” said Akira anxiously and concernly to them.

“Well then, I’ll start first.” said Morgana as he glance at each of them with a serious look on his face. “It looks like Futaba was listening in on Leblanc.”

“Hold on. What does Morgana mean by that, Akira?” asked Ryuji as he and the others glance at Akira.

“He means that Futaba bugged the place so that she can listen in on it, Ryuji.” replied Akira.

“But why would she want to bugged and listen in on the café?” said Ann with a confused look on her face.

“Do you know on why she would do that, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu.

“No, I don’t. Because she never told me on why she do that, Toudou-san.” replied Akira as he shake his head.

“So you don’t know why either, huh?” sighed Morgana.

“It’s just like Boss said……… She’s a tough nut to crack.” said Ryuji as he crossed his legs.

“In any case, her hacking skills will be absolutely necessary if we wish to stand up to Medjed. Going by what she has told us, we may even be able to identify who they are.” said Makoto as she crossed her arms.

“We’ll have to trust in her skills for now then.” said Yusuke as he leaned forward a little.

“Anyway, we found out that Futaba has a Palace……… but can someone who isn’t evil have one?” Ann pointed out to them.

“That doesn’t matter. A Palace is the materialization of distorted cognitions brought about by strong desires. That’s all. It just so happens that a lot of warped people turn out evil.” explained Morgana.

“She’s so young, though……… The pain she’s gone through must be the cause of her distortion.” said Makoto with a sad and grim look on her face about Futaba.

“Maybe that has something to do with why she calls herself Alibaba.” said Ann sadly to them.

“According to the chief’s story, Futaba has auditory and visual hallucinations, right, Akira?” said Morgana as he glance sadly at Akira.

“Yeah, she does.” said Akira sadly back to Morgana.

“There’s a chance that those are related to some important memories she’s holding. It’s hard to explain……… but those memories may have been warped by the distortions.” said Morgana.

“So you’re saying that her memories are so distorted that they may not be what she remember?” said Isamu.

“Yeah, something like that, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he nodded at Isamu.

“So basically, we just gotta steal her Treasure, yeah?” said Ryuji.

“Well, yeah.” said Morgana in a flat “duh” tone of voice to Ryuji.

“So do we all agreed about taking on Futaba’s Palace?” said Ann.

“Not yet, Ann-chan. We still need to ask on whether Kurusu-kun is okay with it or not again.” said Isamu before she glance at Akira. “I’ll ask you again, Kurusu-kun. Do you agreed on us taking on your cousin’s palace?”

“Yes, I agreed, Toudou-san. Please save her from her pain.” pleaded Akira.

“Well then, you can count on us, Kurusu.” said Rokuro reassuringly to Akira.

“Plus, she’s asked us to do so. I don’t think that part is an issue.” said Makoto as she dusted off some dust on her skirt. “If we steal and healed Futaba’s heart, it will not only help Boss and Kurusu-kun, but she can then assist us with Medjed.”

“I agree.” said Yusuke as he smiled and nodded to Makoto.

“I’ve been wonderin’ about how Boss said ‘a lot happened’ after Futaba’s mom died too.” said Ryuji with a sad and curious look on his face.

“He must be talking about the custody on Futaba that he had to fought so hard against my parents and the rest of mine and Futaba’s relatives.” said Akira grimly to Ryuji.

“That must have been rough………” said Isamu in a pity tone of voice to Akira.

“Hold on a second. Our investigation of her Palace may not go like anything we’ve done up to this point.” said Morgana gravely to them.

“Why’s that?” said Ryuji in confusion to Morgana.

“Having an individual ask you to steal their heart is an extremely irregular case, even if a family member of the individual pleading you to do it too. There’s no telling what the Palace ruler’s disposition will be like, or the distortion that’ll be there. We may run into some unforeseen situations. Do all of you still want to go in?” explained Morgana gravely to them, which make Isamu and her friends glance and nodded to each other without hesitation.

“Yeah, we all do, Morgana.” said Isamu determinedly to Morgana.

“All right. Let’s just make sure we’re cautious before we head into her Palace, all of you.” said Morgana.

“Well, let’s get crackin’ on those keywords, huh?” said Ryuji as he leaned forward to take and ate some chocolate pocky sticks.

“The ones we have at the moment are “ _Futaba Sakura_ ” and “ _Sojiro Sakura’s house._ ”” said Makoto as she flick some of her hair behind her left ear.

“We got the “ _who_ ” and the “ _where_ ”, so all that’s left is the “ _what_ ”, right?” said Ryuji.

“Yes, exactly. We need to think and know on what the third keyword is.” said Rokuro as he furrowed his brow.

“Let us try going to their house first.” suggested Yusuke.

“Boss is busy running the cafe, isn’t he, Akira? We should make sure he doesn’t suspect anything.” said Ann as she glance at Akira.

“Uh huh. I’ll come up with something convincing to tell him so that he doesn’t suspect anything.” said Akira as he nodded to Ann before he stood up, turned and walked down from the attic.

Soon after Akira left the attic, the rest of the group stood up and walked down from the attic too. As Isamu stood up and was about to follow them, she stopped when she noticed Morgana is still sitting on the table with a glum look on his face.

“Is something wrong, Morgana?” asked Isamu concernly to Morgana.

“Nothing. Just thinking about the importance of memories, Lady Isamu.” mumbled Morgana before he glance desperately up at Isamu. “I’ll be able to remember everything if I turn back into a human, right?” asked Morgana.

“I hope so.” replied Isamu, giving him a small smile.

“I hope that’s the case too. I……… I definitely want this mission to be another success. If we can retrieve and restore Futaba’s memories, then I’d bet we can get mine back too………” said Morgana as he smiled back at Isamu. “In any case, it’s not every day you stumble upon a hacker like her around. You really do have a gift, don’t you?”

“Who knows?” said Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders.

“You sure live up to my expectations, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana happily to Isamu (who felt her social link with Morgana go up to level 6). “Hey, they went on without us! Let’s hurry and catch up to them!” added Morgana concernly to Isamu, who nodded before she hold out her left arm to let Morgana jumped and crawled up her arm until he’s on her shoulder before they left the attic to catch up with the others.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, in front of Sojiro and Futaba’s house………**

“Now, the last keyword………” said Makoto as she grasped her chin with her right hand and trying to think about what the last keyword is.

“She’s a shut-in, so we just gotta figure out ‘ _what_ ’ she thinks her house is. If she can’t get out, maybe a prison?” suggested Ryuji as he glance at Isamu (who already take out her phone) with a frown look on his face.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ” said the robotic female voice from the Meta-Nav in Isamu’s phone.

“Perhaps a labyrinth with an unknown exit?” said Makoto.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ”

“Hmm……… Maybe an oasis?” said Ann as she crossed her arms and pouted.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ”

“Nothing so far. In that case, how about hell?” said Yusuke.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ”

“Purgatory?” said Rokuro.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ”

“How about the virtual world since she’s a hacker?” suggested Akira.

“ _Candidate have not been found._ ”

“Nope. All of the keywords you all spoke out isn’t the right ones.” said Isamu as she shake her head while the others sighed and groaned in frustration.

“We don’t have nearly enough clues………” sighed Ann.

“If only we could ask her directly………” said Yusuke.

“We can. C’mon, let’s go see Futaba.” said Ryuji, scowling.

“But what will we say to get in?” said Makoto uncertainly to Ryuji.

“Whaddya mean? We’re sneakin’ in. And if that doesn’t work, we can have her cousin, Akira to persuade her to let us in.” said Ryuji as he crossed his arms and tilted his head at Akira.

“You have to be joking.” said Makoto incredulously at Ryuji.

“Yeah. What if she won’t listen to Kurusu’s persuasion or if she locked her door after what happened last night?” said Rokuro.

“Leave that to me, you two.” said Morgana as he jumped from Isamu’s shoulder onto the top of the cement fence above them. “Oh, and I figured out where Futaba’s room was when I snuck in last night before Akira bring me back to Leblanc.” added Morgana.

“What if we run into Boss, though? There’s no way we’ll be able to avoid his questions this time.” said Makoto concernly to Morgana.

“Don’t worry because he’s at work now so it should be fine for us.” said Akira reassuringly to Makoto (who’s still looking uncertain about it).

“Gettin’ cold feet, Makoto?” said Ryuji teasingly to Makoto. “You heard Akira. He said don’t worry, it’ll be nothing. Besides, we’ve gone through loads of shit like this already in the previous Palaces.”

“………This is our only choice, right?” said Makoto reluctantly to herself and to them.

“Looks like it, Makoto. Futaba Sakura did get in contact with Toudou via her phone……… Perhaps she’ll at least be willing to speak with her and if she doesn’t, maybe her cousin, Kurusu.” said Rokuro.

“………I suppose so, Rokuro. Very well, let’s do this.” said Makoto as she glance and nodded to them all before Akira bring them into the house, up the stairs and down the hallway toward a beige-coloured wooden door that had some yellow caution tape tacked on it with a big sign with the words “ _Caution: Do not enter_ ” on it as well.

“This is Futaba’s room.” said Morgana quietly to them.

“So this is her room, huh, Kurusu-kun?” asked Isamu quietly to Akira.

“Yeah.” replied Akira as he nodded to Isamu.

“Futaba-chan? You’re in there, right?” Makoto called out as she knock on the door with her left hand.

"There’s no answer.” sighed Morgana.

“Let me try, Makoto.” Rokuro told Makoto as he knock on the door. “Hello, Futaba Sakura, are you in there?” asked Rokuro and he didn’t get any answers from her.

“Futaba, it’s me, Aki. Please answer us.” said Akira and he didn’t get any answer from her too.

“Listen, I’m sorry for being startled and screaming yesterday. It was so dark that I got scared.” said Makoto apologetically to Futaba.

“No reaction whatsoever.” said Yuske with a frown look on his face.

“This is gonna be hard………” sighed Ryuji.

“You’re listening, right, Alibaba?” said Makoto sternly to Futaba before Isamu felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and she take it out to see new messages.

“Is it Alibaba?” said Makoto as she and the others glance at Isamu.

A: _Why are you all here?_

“Why’s she only reacting to that name………?” said Morgana with a frown look on his face.

“Maybe she like the name or something?” said Isamu as she shrugged her shoulders.

“You’re Futaba Sakura, aren’t you?” asked Makoto as she glance at the door and didn’t get any answer again.

“She’s not responding again.” sighed Yusuke.

“Does she not like us saying her name?” said Ann.

“We don’t have time to dally around. We need her final keyword before dealing with Alibaba’s identity.” said Morgana sternly to them.

“We know that! We’re trying to, Morgana.” said Rokuro as he scowled at Morgana.

“Please, they just want to learn more about you or they won’t be able to steal your heart if you don’t let them. The reason why I bring them here is because we need the final keyword to enter your Palace.” said Akira.

“He’s right. That’s why we want to talk to Futaba Sakura herself instead of Alibaba. You don’t have to show yourself if you don’t want to. Just answer some questions for us, chat messages are fine.” said Makoto calmly to Futaba.

The next second, Isamu felt her phone vibrate again and she glance down at the new messages.

A: _OK._

“Alright then. We’re counting on you, Toudou-san. Try and get a keyword out of her.” said Makoto.

“Alright, leave it to me, you guys.” said Isamu as she nodded to them.

A: _What do you want to hear?_

IT: _How is living in this house?_

A: _It’s painful………_

IT: _Why don’t you go out?_

A: _I can’t leave this place……… I’m going to die here._

“Wha- Die………?” gasped both Ann and Akira with surprise, shock and worry looks on their faces.

“Why would she think that?” said Akira.

IT: _Why do you think that?_

A: _Why? Because this place is my tomb._

“Tomb………?” said Makoto with a shock look on her face.

“She thinks of this house as her tomb?” said Rokuro, shock as well.

“You guys think that’s it?” said Ryuji hopefully to them.

“Try entering " _tomb_ ”, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana to Isamu, who nodded as she put in the “ _tomb_ ” keyword into the Nav and soon she and her friends saw and felt their surroundings turned purple and wavered for a moment.

“ _Input accepted. Searching for route to destination._ ” said the robotic female voice.

“We got it!” said Morgana happily to them.

A: _Was that enough?_

“Yes, thank you very much, Futaba.” said Akira gratefully to Futaba.

“You haven’t forgotten your promise of helping us if we complete your request, right?” said Makoto, reminding Futaba about it.

A: _I haven’t. We made a deal._

“Well then, let’s hurry up and go. Aaaand clicky.” said Ryuji as he approach, took the phone from Isamu and pressed the button that’ll transport them into Futaba’s Palace, which make Isamu and the others gasped and widened their eyes in disbelief and shock at Ryuji.

“Sakamoto!” snapped Rokuro.

“You idiot! Don’t activate it here!” hissed Morgana.

“Oh crap!” said Ryuji, realise his mistake a second too late as they all immediately entered Futaba’s Palace.


	132. Chapter 132

After Isamu and her friends chat with Futaba on her phone to figure out and got the keywords from her, Ryuji then take her phone and pressed the Meta-Nav button to transport them into Futaba’s Palace (which make both Rokuro and Morgana hissed in disapproval at him for transporting them into the Palace outside Futaba’s room).

But once Isamu and her friends are inside Futaba’s Palace, they look around and saw that they’re standing on and completely surrounded by miles of sand while the hot sun shined down on them from the cloudless blue sky, which caused them to immediately sweat from the stifling and harsh heat.

“It’s a desert………” said Yusuke with an awed look on his face.

“Yeah, we see that.” said Ryuji as he scratch his head a little before he saw with a surprise look on his face that they’re still in their school uniforms instead of their thieves outfits. “Wait, what the- Our clothes are still the same?”

“Hey, you’re right. We’re still in our uniforms.” said Akira as he and the others look down in surprise at their uniforms too.

“Futaba herself is asking us to steal her heart. It’d be odd if she saw us as a threat. If she doesn’t see us as an enemy, then your clothes don’t change. That’s how it works.” explained Morgana as he glance up at Ryuji with an exasperated look on his face before it turned harsh and he jumped in anger in the air. “But more importantly, I told you to be cautious! Why’d you activate it like that!?”

“He’s right, Sakamoto. We’re standing outside Futaba Sakura’s room and what’re you going to do if she got accidently transported into her own Palace with us?” said Rokuro as he glared at Ryuji.

“Oh crap, you’re right and I didn’t think about that, vice-prez. But luckily she didn’t come in with us, right?” said Ryuji slightly nervously to Rokuro before he try to stay cool by fanning himself with his left hand. “Is that why we ended up in a desert? Where’s the tomb? It’s so damn hot here.”

“Even though we entered right in front of her room, we didn’t end up inside it.” said Ann in surprise to them.

“She must really want to keep people away from her.” said Makoto as she turned to glance at Ann before she take another look at the hot sandy place around them. “What a bleak feeling this place has……… It’s the complete opposite of Kaneshiro’s floating bank.”

“Let’s hurry up and get goin’. Where’s the Palace?” groaned Ryuji to Isamu and the others before they started looking around for the Palace.

“I’ve found where the Palace is and it’s that way.” said Morgana as he and the others turned to look and saw a kind of light shining in the distance.

“Oh yeah……… there’s somethin’ shiny.” said Ryuji.

“Good job finding where the Palace is, Morgana.” said Rokuro as he nodded to Morgana.

“A tomb in the desert……… I see. Anyway, let’s make our way there.” said Makoto.

“Isn’t it kinda far?” said Ann as she glance in disbelief at Makoto.

“Are we gonna walk!?” said Ryuji with a shock look on his face.

“Of course not! My paws would get burned if we walked!” snapped Morgana as he glared at Ryuji before he run forward a few meters, jumped into the air to transform into his bus form before he landed back on the ground.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” said Yusuke as he smiled while raising and pumping his fists.

“So do I, Kitagawa.” said Rokuro in agreement with Yusuke.

“I’ll make sure to put the AC on full blast!” said Morgana in a considerate tone of voice to them.

“You’re so considerate!” said Ann as she smiled at Morgana.

“Hehe, r-right………” said Morgana as he blushed from her compliment.

“ _Why do I get the feeling that the AC in Morgana won’t last long?_ ” thought Isamu doubtfully in her mind as she, Ann and Makoto went in and sat up front while Akira, Ryuji, Yusuke and Rokuro went in and sat behind the girls and once they’re all in, Makoto started the engine and began driving toward the Palace. After a few minutes of driving on the sand, the unbearable heat seeped into the car and make them sweat even more despite the AC being on and barely able to cool them down.

“It’s stuffy………” groaned Ann as she and Isamu rested against the dashboard.

“Yes, I know, but it still beats opening the windows to the hot desert air………” sighed Makoto as she leaned on the wheel.

“It doesn’t matter anymore because it’s hot, both in here and out there, you two.” groaned Isamu as she start fanning herself with her left hand while Ann sighed, leaned back on the seat and trying to cool herself off with her school’s shirt.

“Unfortunately, Toudou-san. Hey, do either you or Ann have any mineral water left because I want a drink.” asked Makoto as she glance at Isamu.

“We drank it already………” replied Ann before Isamu could answer Makoto’s question and make her let out another sigh.

“How’re the guys………?” asked Makoto about the guys to both Isamu and Ann, who suddenly felt eyes on them and as they turned their heads to see behind them, they gasped in surprise and shock when they saw Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke staring at them and Makoto with slight perverted looks on their faces, more specifically at their visible bras being shown through their shirts after being soaked by their sweats.

As both Isamu and Ann is about to go to town with them, they saw Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke being grabbed and yanked back by Rokuro (who had a pissed-off look on his face when he saw what they did) before he proceed to partially beat the crap out of them for looking at the girls visible bras through their shirts, which make them groaned and yelled out in pain from Rokuro beating them.

“Knock it off, you guys!” protested Morgana when Rokuro beating the 3 guys shake him a little.

“Sorry about that, Morgana. Just had to teach these guys a lesson about seeing girls and invading their privacies.” said Rokuro apologetically to Morgana while glaring at Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke after he’s done beating them.

“Thanks for that, Rokuro.” said Makoto thankfully to Rokuro.

“No problem, Makoto.” said Rokuro without looking at Makoto.

“That really hurts, vice-prez!” said Ryuji as he scowled at Rokuro.

“That’s what you guys will get when you guys let your perverted sides take over for a few minutes. And I’ll do worse on you guys if you guys do it again.” snapped Rokuro as he scowled at them.

“He’s right, you morons.” said Ann as she scowled at them as well before looking forward and crossing her arms.

“Ugh. Listen, you three, we’re really sorry for seeing what we just see on you girls.” said Akira apologetically and guiltily to Isamu, Ann and Makoto.

“Yeah, whatever, Kurusu-kun. Just don’t ever do it again and we’re almost there, you guys.” said Isamu in disapproval at Akira before she told them that they’re nearly there.

“Is that it………?” said Yusuke.

“There we go.” said Makoto.

After another few minutes of driving, Isamu and her friends arrived and drive past the empty town surrounding the pyramid until they finally stopped in front of the pyramid palace and quickly got out of Morgana and split up in different spots in front of the pyramid before he transform back to his regular bipedal form.

“It’s so hot………” groaned Ann as she wiped some sweats off her face.

“The AC ain’t workin’ at all! The hell was that lukewarm air about!?” snapped Ryuji as he glared at Morgana.

“That was the best I could do, so quit your yapping!” snapped Morgana as he glared back at Ryuji.

“For real, you are so half-assed!” said Ryuji as he stomped his right foot.

“What was that!? You wanna fight, punk!?” said Morgana as claws came out of his paws.

“Enough already, both of you! It’s hot enough without you two arguing with each other near the rest of us to make us more irritated so just STOP IT ALREADY!” snarled Isamu as she glared darkly at both Ryuji and Morgana, who flinch and turned pale a little (same goes for Akira) from her snarling at them and they quickly look away. “ _Humph, immature boys_.” added Isamu coldly in her mind.

“ _Yeah, they are but do try to calm down, alright, mistress?_ ” said Sonya calmly to Isamu.

“ _Yeah, I know and I’ll try, Sonya._ ” said Isamu to Sonya.

“To think her Palace would be a pyramid………” said Makoto as she fanned herself with her right hand while she, Isamu and the others stared up at the large pyramid that had a large staircase leading up to the large double doors that lead inside while several pillars that had dozens of computer codes and symbols carved onto their sides stands on both sides of Isamu and her friends.

“Hey……… A pyramid’s a tomb, right?” asked Ryuji hesitantly to the others.

“Yes. It’s a pharaoh's tomb.” replied Yusuke in agreement at Ryuji.

“That’s how it’s mostly known to people. There are a variety of theories on it. For instance, it’s even said to be a device for reviving the dead.” said Makoto.

“Reviving the dead, huh? As if that’s real.” said Rokuro as he rolled his eyes a little.

“It’s beautiful nonetheless……… It’s perfectly conformed to the golden ratio………” said Yusuke with an awed look on his face as he hold out his hands as if to take a picture of it.

“It is quite beautiful since we only get to see it’s pictures in books.” said Isamu in agreement with Yusuke.

“Hey, guys, can we go in already? I’m gonna melt………” groaned Ryuji.

“Yeah, we know and stop complaining because we feel the same way too.” said Isamu as she scowled at Ryuji for complaining before they make their way up the stairs and stopped in front of the large double stone doors that also had computer codes and symbols carved on it.

“Futaba’s Palace……… So this is how she thinks of that house.” said Makoto with a sad look on her face.

“ _Futaba………_ ” thought Akira sadly in his mind.

“Who knows what may await us within……… What is your call, Jester? Shall we head inside?” asked Yusuke as he glance at Isamu with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Yeah, let’s head in, everyone.” replied Isamu as she nodded to Yusuke.

“OK, we’ll find out more about Futaba’s secrets in here, right?” said Ann.

“That’s right, Takamaki. Well then, like Toudou just said, _“let’s head in, everyone_ ”.” said Rokuro as he nodded to Ann before they watched as Isamu raised and pressed her hands against the doors to pushed it open and they head into the pyramid.


	133. Chapter 133

**Inside Futaba’s Palace………**

As soon as Isamu and her friends stepped into the pyramid, they looked around and saw that they’re standing inside a medium-sized rocky hall with 4 sarcophagi standing side by side in the wall in front of them, with 2 staircases on both sides of the 4 sarcophagi leading upward and deeper into the Palace while blue-green numbers and hieroglyphs symbols sometimes appear and disappear on the wall and in the air and with the air inside the pyramid being quite cold (which make them sighed in relief).

“Whoa……… It’s so nice inside! Is this place air conditioned or something!?” said Ryuji in relief to them.

“It may be because Futaba’s room in reality had AC pumping through it. Either way, this is a relief………” said Makoto.

“For real, Makoto. Being in here is much better than being outside in the heat.” said Rokuro.

“Huh, our clothes still haven’t changed even now. This has never happened to us before.” said Ann as she noticed that all of their uniforms haven’t change to their thieves outfits.

“It is refreshing that she doesn’t see us as a threat……… but we are completely surrounded by walls.” said Yusuke as he still kept on looking around the room.

“I guess this is a tomb……… It’s probably not made to be easy to get into. Anyway, let’s explore.” said Morgana.

“Right, Mona. Let’s go, everyone.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana before she told the others to move out then they make their way up the small stairs, stopped and jumped one by one on the thin pillars standing in a large hole filled with sand until they landed safely on the other side of the hole and glance up at the large staircase leading up toward what seemed to be the middle of the pyramid.

“That’s quite the huge staircase in the pyramid.” said Rokuro.

“Not only that, it also seems to go pretty far up, vice-prez.” said Ann.

“There’re way too goddamn many………” groaned Ryuji with an exasperated look on his face.

“Stop complaining and don’t jinx things up, Ryuji.” said Akira as he scowled at Ryuji.

“He’s got a point. You should be happy that we’re not being attacked after we enter the pyramid and ascend the stairs.” said Morgana as he scowled at Ryuji as well before he smiled and his eyes start sparkling. “More importantly, I can definitely sense the Treasure ahead. We’re getting pretty close now!” added Morgana happily to them.

“It’s close to us, huh? Feels kinda easy………” said Isamu with an uneasy look on her face.

“These stairs seems to be headed into the heart of the pyramid. I wonder if that’s where the Treasure waits………” said Makoto.

“Of course it is, since you and Morgana already confirm that it is, Makoto.” said Rokuro.

“Welp, time to get climbin’ then. Let’s go.” said Ryuji.

Isamu and the others glance and nodded to Ryuji before they began making their way up the stairs toward the heart of the pyramid while also running past sealed doors to their left and right.

“Man, no enemies or anything? I’m all for shit like this.” grumbled Ryuji.

“Do you think it’s because she’s not a criminal?” said Ann.

“She did welcome us in here, after all.” said Morgana.

“I don’t know, Morgana. I think it might be something else.” said Isamu as she shake her head.

“Don’t let your guard down, guys. This is a pyramid so there may still be traps.” said Makoto in a warning tone of voice to them.

“So this is the mystique of a bygone era……… The real thing surpasses any pictures in the books.” said Yusuke with an awed look on his face at the interior of the pyramid around them.

“ _There he goes again. Letting his inner love for art show itself._ ” thought Akira as he let out a small sigh.

“Hey, focus, Kitagawa! Also this pyramid isn’t like the real pyramid in the real world.” said Rokuro.

“Alright, that’s enough now! We’re almost at the heart of the pyramid.” said Isamu sternly to Rokuro as they got closer to what they assumed is the Treasure room, saw someone standing at the bottom of another staircase between them and the room and stopped in their tracks.

“Hey, is that………?” asked Ryuji as he crossed his arms and glance at Akira.

“Yeah, it’s Futaba, Ryuji.” replied Akira as he nodded to Ryuji without looking.

“ _So this is Futaba Sakura, Akira-kun’s cousin, huh?_ ” thought Isamu as she glance at small, silent young pale-skinned, long orange-haired, yellow-eyed girl wearing a modest-looking egyptian robes with thin gold bracelets on her arms, bandages around her neck, a modest dragon jewel diadem on her head and a pair of large black glasses on her face.

“That’s Futaba’s Shadow. It isn’t the real her, Akira.” said Morgana as he frown at Akira.

“So? It’s still her in a way, isn’t it, Morgana?” retorted Akira as he scowled at Morgana.

“Will you two just calm down? This is no time for a quarrel.” said Ann sternly to both Akira and Morgana (who scoff and glance away).

“Morgana’s right about her because this one’s kinda dressed like a queen.” said Ryuji in agreement with Morgana.

“So you’re Futaba Sakura………” said Makoto to Futaba (who didn’t say anything).

“Hey, where’s the Treasure?” asked Ryuji as he take a few steps closer toward Futaba.

“Surely you must know where it is inside this pyramid palace of yours.” said Rokuro.

“Yeah, tell us where is it!” demanded Ryuji.

“Don’t be like that to her!” snapped Ann as she glared in disapproval at Ryuji before she take a few steps closer toward Futaba. “I’m sorry, Futaba-chan. It’s okay, there’s no need to be scared plus your cousin is here too.” added Ann reassuringly to Futaba.

“Yeah, that’s right, Futaba-chan. So will you please tell us where you hide your most treasured possession?” said Isamu softly to Futaba (who still stay silent).

“She’s still not saying anything. This is going nowhere for us.” said Yusuke with an exasperated look on his face.

“Let’s just ignore her and leave since she’s not saying anything.” grumbled Ryuji as he turn and look away from her.

“Will you guys shut up for a bit!?” snapped Ann as she glared in more disapproval at Ryuji then Yusuke.

“Those who plunder my tomb. Why have you all come?” said Futaba as she raised her head to glance at them.

“She talked……… but………” said Ann in surprise and confusion to them.

“But what she just said to us is different from what she wants us to do.” said Isamu.

“What’re you sayin’? You want us to steal it, right?” said Ryuji as he glance back at Futaba.

“If you all believe that you can steal it, then try as you might.” said Futaba in flat defiance to them.

“That’s rather defiant sounding.” said Morgana as he scowled at Futaba.

“Perhaps this is that “tsundere” thing where someone is harsh or sweet depending on the mood.” said Yusuke with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Futaba, please don’t be like this and tell us where your treasure is so that we can………” said Akira in a pleading tone of voice to Futaba.

“Considering the state that my Palace is in……… There is no way that any of you can steal it and make it out of here alive.” said Futaba even more flatly to them, cutting off Akira’s words.

The next second, Isamu and her friends felt the atmosphere around them waver and slowly oozes a cold and malicious feeling.

_“Worthless child!”_

_“You killed her!”_

_“You are a plague!”_

“Do you guys hear that?” said Makoto.

“Yeah, we did.” said Rokuro with a grim look on his face.

“What are these voices?” said Yusuke as he frown at the voices.

Futaba then close her eyes, cover her ears and fell to her knees on the ground, which caused Akira to approach, crouch down and wrapped his arms around her to reassured and console her.

_“Murderer!”_

_“Why don’t you say something!?”_

“Murderer………?” said Makoto as she frown at the voices.

_“You’re the one who killed her!”_

_“It’s all your fault!”_

“This is horrible………” said Ann with a horrified look on her face at the harsh words from the voices.

“Futaba, don’t listen to the voices! They’re not real and it’s not your fault!” said Akira.

“Hey, the hell is this?” said Ryuji as he widened his eyes in surprise and shock at the voices.

“Isn’t it obvious, Ryuji-kun? These voices are scolding Futaba-chan.” said Isamu as she felt sad for Futaba then angry at the voices. “Shut up and stop scolding her already!” yell Isamu angrily at the voices.

_"Don’t come near me!”_

_“Don’t just stand there, say something!”_

_“Your fault!”_

_“Murderer!”_

The next second, Futaba push Akira away from her, slowly stood up then float up into the air and glance at them. “………That’s right. I did it. I am the one who killed my mother.” said Futaba guiltily to them.

“What………?” said Ryuji as he and the others glance in surprise and shock at what Futaba just said before they heard a loud screech and felt the entire building being shake quite violently by something big.

“What was that!?” said Ann in a panic tone of voice to them.

“Whatever it is, it’s big and bad.” said Rokuro.

“My mother exists here. I will remain here. I will do so until I die.” said Futaba as she float even higher in the air and disappear from their sights.

“No! You’re wrong and I won’t let you stay in your room and die!” yell Akira desperately to Futaba and didn’t get any answers from her. Soon after Futaba disappears, flashes of white and blue fires appear and change their uniforms into their thief outfits.

“Our clothes………!?” gasped Queen as she look down at her outfit then at the outfits of the others.

“They’ve change!” said Paladin.

“She sees us as a threat now………What’s going on!?” said Fox as he narrowed his eyes before they felt the building shake again.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside Futaba’s bedroom………**

As Isamu and her friends entered Futaba’s Palace, Futaba herself is busy typing away on her computer before she felt the same thing coming to torment her. “This……… again………” whimper Futaba as she stop typing and got into a crouch position on her chair.

_“Creepy child!”_

_“You killed her!”_

_“You’re a plague!”_

_“Murderer!”_

_“Why don’t you say something!?”_

_“You’re the one who killed her!”_

“………That’s right……… I killed Mom. I don’t deserved to be alive……… This place is a tomb……… I’ll die here……… I’m sorry, Aki nii-san, Sojiro………” said Futaba in sorrow and guilt by herself.

_“That’s right, die!”_

_“Don’t come near me!”_

_“Don’t just stand there, say something!”_

_“Your fault!”_

“No, someone, anyone help me! Aki nii-san, Sojiro!” pleaded Futaba as she lowered her head on her knees in more sorrow and guilt, hoping for someone to come and help her but no one did.


	134. Chapter 134

**Inside Futaba’s Palace………**

“Futaba, don’t you disappear on us like that! Please show yourself!” yell Spade even more desperately to Futaba to show herself and didn’t get any answers from her again.

“Spade………” said Jester as she glance in sadness and pity at Spade.

“Dammit! What the hell………?” groaned Skull as he scratch the back of his head in confusion and exasperation.

“This is bad-I’m having a hard time getting a grasp of our situation. We should regroup and-” said Queen with a frustrated frown look on her face before she fell silent when she and the others felt the pyramid shake again.

“Again!?” said Paladin with a concern look on his face.

“What is it now!?” said Panther, concern as well.

The next second, a huge, heavy and round boulder with glowing green hieroglyphs on it fell from above and landed with a loud thud sound in front of them on the stairs before it started to roll down the stairs toward them, much to their shock and horror.

“Oh shit!!” swored Paladin.

“Bad, bad, bad! Run for it, everyoneeeeeeee!!” yell Mona in fear and panic to Jester and the others and they turned and swiftly run down the stairs with the huge boulder right behind them (while it crushed the broken pillars and standing sarcophagi to pieces along the way) until they reached, split up and hide behind the sides of the wall of the hall just in time as the huge boulder flew over them and fell through and down the huge hole and out of their sights. Once it’s gone, all of them let out deep sighs of relief in unison before they saw a huge door came out and sealed the staircase, preventing them from going up.

“We’re safe……… That was too close.” said Queen.

“No kidding. We were all nearly crush to death by that huge boulder.” said Paladin in agreement with Queen.

“Now what do we do!?” said Panther.

“Even if we wanted to ask Futaba about what’s going on, it seems the door is shut. What should we do?” sighed Fox as he glance at them.

“I think our best option is retreating for now. This won’t be as simple as we expected. Why don’t we prepare a little more then come back here?” said Mona.

“Good idea, Mona. Let’s get out of here and returned to Leblanc.” said Jester in agreement with Mona.

“Ok. Then let’s retreat for now and return to the Palace another day.” said Queen as she glance at Jester and the others and they all nodded to her before they turned and left Futaba’s Palace and Jester take out her phone, press the Meta-nav to bring them out of Futaba’s Palace before they all head back to Leblanc.

XXXX

**Evening, in Leblanc………**

“ _The date that Medjed has set for the alleged cleanse is 8/21. That day is fast approaching. The Phantom Thieves, whom they singled out, have not made any notable actions at this time. Will Medjed carry out their cyberterrorism?_ ” said the male TV reporter from the TV as Isamu and her friends watch from the booth that they’re sitting in before they glance at each other.

“Great, they already set the date for their alleged cleanse.” grumbled Rokuro with a grim look on his face.

“Yeah, we know, Rokuro. In order to stop them, we need to help Futaba Sakura before the 21st. Our deadline is about two days prior, so the 19th.” said Makoto with a grim look on her face as well.

“Meetin’ up in Shibuya then comin’ here’s a pain, right? So let’s make this place our hideout for a while. If it’s alright with you, Akira.” said Ryuji as he glance at Akira.

“Sure, why not?” said Akira as he nodded to Ryuji.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea from you, Ryuji-kun.” said Isamu, nodding to Ryuji as well.

“Is everyone fine with this place being our next hideout then?” said Makoto as she glance at them and they all nodded to her.

“We must take care not to be discovered by Boss.” said Yusuke concernly to them.

“Don’t worry about it, Kitagawa-san. Isamu-san and I’ll make sure that he won’t.” said Akira reassuringly to Yusuke.

“But still, there’s no telling what may happen inside that pyramid. We all need to be cautious and careful so that place doesn’t become our graveyard.” said Morgana warningly to them.

“Man, this is gonna be one crazy summer vacation. We’re dealin’ with international hackers and lookin’ for a Treasure in a pyramid.” said Ryuji excitedly to them as he crossed his arms.

“How can you be enjoying this? This is a crisis of whether or not our group continues on, you know!?” snapped Ann as she scowled at Ryuji.

“I know that!” said Ryuji as he scowled back at her.

“Are you really sure about that, Ryuji-kun?” said Isamu.

“Yeah, very sure about it, Toudou.” said Ryuji.

“That reminds me, while we were in the Mona bus, you, Akira and Yusuke were staring at mine, Isamu and Makoto’s backs with dirty looks on all your faces, you perverts!” said Ann in anger and embarrassment at Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke.

“Takamaki’s right and it pissed me off that you guys dare to look at Makoto’s back.” said Rokuro in agreement with Ann as he glared at Ryuji, Akira and Yusuke.

“We’re sorry about that, Ann, Isamu-san, Niijima-senpai and Donovan-senpai.” said Akira in guilt and apology to them.

“It’s alright since you’ve apologize to us, Akira-kun. And don’t ever do it again.” said Isamu as she gave a small smile to him.

“Of course I won’t!” said Akira.

“Oh, come on! Those are great views to us!” said Ryuji petulantly to them, which make the 3 girls and Rokuro glared even more at him and he quickly fell silent.

“He does have a point. The pyramid’s golden ratio was truly a magnificent sight to behold.” said Yusuke with an impressed look on his face.

“Man, artists sure have weird thinkings sometimes………” thought Rokuro as he sweatdropped a little at what Yusuke just said.

“I wasn’t staring, Lady Isamu, Lady Ann. I’m a gentleman, after all.” said Morgana slightly proudly to both Isamu and Ann.

“It’s not that you “wouldn’t” but rather you “couldn’t” since you were transformed, am I right?” said Ann as she glared at Morgana now, which make him sweatdropped and quickly look away.

“Oh, busted.” thought Isamu as she rolled her eyes at Morgana.

“Will we be all right like this?” sighed Makoto as she shake her head a little.

“Hopefully we will if we try, Makoto.” said Rokuro reassuringly to Makoto.

After Isamu and her friends are done with their discussion, they then stood up and bade farewell to Akira before they left Leblanc and went home.

XXXX

**Meanwhile, inside Futaba’s room………**

“Not again………” said Futaba as she felt the same thing came to torment her again, which make her closed her eyes and clutch her head with her hands while a transparent figure of a short black-haired, black-eyed woman wearing a sleeveless black shirt, long black trousers, black flats and a pair of glasses on her face appear, glance and spoke silently at Futaba for a few seconds before the woman disappear.

“Mom………” whimper Futaba when she felt it go away and lowered her head on her knees.

XXXX

**A few minutes later, inside Isamu’s room………**

After both Isamu and Morgana came back, greeted Naoya, went up and Isamu went into her room and put her bag and Morgana down on her desk, she felt her phone vibrated with messages and take out her phone to see the messages with Morgana.

RS: _Well that sucked._

AT: _Is doing this really going to help us do something about Medjed?_

IT: _I’m sure it will, Ann._

YK: _Do they truly intend to follow through on their threat? It’d be a shame if our efforts were a waste if they did follow through._

A: _Medjed will definitely make a move._

AT: _Alibaba!_

AK: _Futaba!_

IT: _Are you alright!? How are you now?_

A: _I’m alright now and I’m checking in on your progress. How much longer will it take?_

RD: _Whoa there, Alibaba. We just started so it’ll take us some time to steal your heart._

MN: _He’s right. Your heart is more problematic than we had anticipated._

RS: _Hey Alibaba! Can you really do something about Medjed?_

A: _Of course I can._

YK: _Unfortunately, we have next to no evidence to support that._

A: _Your work will be rewarded. I promise. Besides……… You have no other options, do you?_

MN: _I suppose that’s true………_

AK: _Then why don’t you do something to show and prove to them that you can, Alibaba?_

RS: _Hey, good idea. How about like can you take down a server?_

RD: _Kurusu, Sakamoto!_

MN: _Hey! Don’t start any trouble._

A: _That’s all it would take to convince you? All right. I ask that you take care of this quickly. Until then._

AT: _Wait! Are you ditching us again?_

MN: _This is troubling, but……… we need to do what we can at the moment._

RD: _As long as we don’t trouble Alibaba too much._

YK: _I’ve concern for Futaba herself during all this._

RS: _Man, why’d this have to be during summer vacation?_

AT: _We don’t have any choice………_

MN: _Isamu, as always we’ll leave it to you to call us together._

IT: _Got it, Niijima-senpai._

“The sight of her Palace bothers me too……… We have to do this, Lady Isamu.” said Morgana as he glance determinedly at Isamu.

“Yeah, I know and we’ll do this. We’ll save her together, Morgana.” said Isamu as she nodded to Morgana while turning off and put her phone down on the desk before she left her room to take a bath, dry herself up then put on her pajamas before she went back to her room, picked up Morgana and they fell asleep.


	135. Chapter 135

**The next day, in Leblanc…**

"Good morning, boss. Is everyone here and up there already?" asked Isamu after she greeted Sojiro after she stepped into Leblanc with Morgana in her bag.

"Morning, girl. And yeah, they're up there already." replied Sojiro as he gestured with his head at the attic.

"Thank you for telling me, boss. I'll be going up to see them now." said Isamu thankfully to Sojiro (who nodded to her) before she went up the stairs into the attic, greeted her friends before she sat down between Akira and Ann, put her bag on her lap and opened it to let Morgana out.

"I'm honestly surprised at the Palace this time… Everywhere we looked was just desert." said Morgana, starting the meeting.

"What do you mean by that, Morgana? Are you saying that the Palace this time is different from the ones that you all have gone through?" asked Rokuro in slight confusion to Morgana.

"That's right, Donovan-senpai. All the other ones that we've entered and gone through until now have just been normal cities outside of the distortion itself." replied Ann as she nodded to Rokuro.

"Thanks to that, we didn't even know we were in a Palace our first time goin' into Kamoshida's." scoffed Ryuji.

"That's still part of the Palace, though. The city may not have been distorted, but it was cognition. The past Palace rulers may have been criminals, but they were social enough to know the city layout." said Morgana. "Futaba probably doesn't… In fact, I'd bet she isn't even interested in the outside world."

"So that's why her Palace is a bleak desert because she has no cognitive interest in the outside world… Understandable, considering her lifestyle." said Yusuke with a nod of his head.

" _Futaba…_ " thought Akira sadly in his mind about Futaba.

"I doubt many famous criminals are shut-ins like her, though. Hopefully that means we won't have to go through all this desert business in the future." said Ann.

"That might not necessarily be the case." said Makoto as she shook her head. "Many upper-class citizens travel by limo or plane, so they don't know or care about city life…"

"How selfish and callous of them." said Isamu with a dark scowl on her face.

"A limo or plane!? Damn, those two sounds pretty good!" said Ryuji excitedly before he glance at Akira. "What about you, Akira!? I mean, wouldn't you wanna go to a Palace wayyy up above the clouds if you could?"

"I'll admit, those two does sounds pretty good. But no way and that's why I'm going to have to pass up about it." said Akira.

"What!? Come on, man!" said Ryuji in disbelief at Akira for passing up a Palace up in the clouds.

"That's enough, Sakamoto. We're still in a meeting here." said Rokuro sternly to Ryuji.

"Sorry, vice-prez." said Ryuji apologetically to Rokuro.

"I think a flying bank is quite enough, thanks…" sighed Makoto.

"I've to say though, the topic of the area outside the distortion is fascinating." said Yusuke with an interested look and smile on his face. "Depending on the criminal, there may be an exact replica of Tokyo within their Palace. I would love to examine the aesthetics of such a strange place at least once."

"You don't got any other damn thing except art in that head of yours, huh?" groaned Ryuji.

"But he has a point and it's true that an observant criminal could have a true to reality city in their Palace… Although even if such a place did exist, it's not like we'd have any use for it."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss about such a place if it somehow does exist in some unknown criminal's Palace, Morgana." said Isamu as she glance at Morgana and her friends. "Well then, is everyone ready?" asked Isamu.

"Yeah, we all are, Toudou-san." said Akira as he nodded determinedly to her.

"Alright then. Let's head into Futaba-chan's Palace!" said Isamu as she stood up, take out and opened her phone and pressed the Meta-Nav app to transport her and all her friends into Futaba's Palace.

XXXX

**Inside Futaba's Palace…**

Once Jester and her teammates appeared in front of Futaba's pyramid palace again, they saw with surprise looks on their faces that they're already in their phantom thief outfits. "Hey! We've changed into our phantom thief costumes!" said Panther.

"That proves that she sees us as threats now. Let's be careful!" said Mona.

"Right, Mona. Let's begin, everyone!" said Jester to her teammates (who nodded back to her) before they run up the stairs toward the large front doors, opened it and entered the interior of the pyramid.

Once Jester and her teammates entered the pyramid, they run down then up some stairs toward the huge sandy pit hole, jumped one by one over the remaining pillars that haven't been crushed to pieces by the boulder yesterday, made it and stopped in front of the huge sealed door on the large staircase.

"So it still won't open. We might just have to give up on it." said Mona as he examined the door.

"No point sittin' around though. Whaddya wanna do, Jester?" asked Skull as he and the others glance at Jester (who crossed her arms and closed her eyes in deep thought) while scratching the back of his head.

"Hm… If I'm not mistaken about my memory, I remember that I saw another staircase outside and to the right of the pyramid that looks like it could have lead down to another entrance or a basement or something else." replied Jester as she opened her eyes and glance at them.

"Now that you mention it, I did remember seeing it too outside the pyramid, Jester." said Queen.

"Not a bad idea. Considering how humongous this building is, there have to be other ways in starting with the other entrance outside." said Mona.

"Ugh, outside…!? You mean we gotta deal with that heat!?" groaned Skull, not liking the idea of going out of the pyramid.

"No complaining. Let's begin our investigation right away." said Queen as she scowled at Skull.

"That's right, Skull! We're doing this for my cousin, Futaba! Or are you saying that you don't want to help her?" said Spade as he scowled at Skull as well.

"N-No! Of course I wanna help her, Spade!" said Skull.

"Then cease your complaining and let's go, Skull!" said Jester coldly to Skull before they turned around and backtrack the way where they came from toward the entrance and as they were about to opened the door and leave, the voice of Shadow Futaba stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you all leaving?" said Shadow Futaba to Jester and her teammates (who turned around to glance at her). "Come back here. Let's talk for a moment, all of you."

Jester and her teammates exchange glances with each other before they obeyed Shadow Futaba's words, run down the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"Welcome back. I had thought I would never see any of you again." said Shadow Futaba slightly flatly to them.

"We're only here 'cause we gotta be! I can't believe you tried to drop a boulder on us! Do you want us to steal your goddamn Treasure or not?" snapped Skull as he glared at Shadow Futaba.

"Skull, be quiet!" snapped Spade as he smack the back of Skull's head with his hand.

" _You just don't learn to be quiet, do you, Skull?_ " thought Jester as she shake her head in exasperation.

"Hm. why don't we make a deal? You all wish to proceed further, yes?" said Shadow Futaba.

"A deal, you say?" said Fox suspiciously to her.

"What kind of deal?" said Paladin, suspicious as well.

"There is a town nearby. I would like you to take back that which the bandit there stole from me." said Shadow Futaba.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing a town on the way here." said Panther.

"What did the bandit stole from you, Futaba?" asked Spade.

"If you bring what was stolen back to me, I will give you a reward. I'll even tell you how to proceed." said Shadow Futaba, ignoring Spade's question.

"Can't you tell us any more details? Anything about this bandit, or what was stolen?" asked Queen.

"You'll learn all the information you need to know once you arrive in the town." replied Shadow Futaba.

"Is that so?" said Paladin.

"Yes." said Shadow Futaba as she nodded to him.

"…We'll need to head outside if we want to go to the town. We can go when you're ready, Joker." said Queen as she glance at Jester.

"Right. I'm ready now so let's go to the town, everyone." said Jester to her teammates before they turned around, jumped over the pillars and up the stairs toward the door, opened it and stepped out of the pyramid.

"So how're we supposed to get to this town?" said Skull.

"She told us that it's nearby… Which means we could probably see it from here right?" said Panther.

"Good point, Panther. Let us search the surrounding areas for any towns that may lie about here." said Fox as he nodded at Panther.

Jester and her teammates then run down the stairs away from the pyramid, turned to their left to run toward another staircase next to the second entrance that leads into the pyramid and they stopped and saw a town in the distance.

"Hey! Isn't that a town off in the distance?" said Panther.

"Yes, I can see what appears to be buildings over there." said Fox.

"Want to head over there right now, Jester? It's pretty far away, so this is my chance to shine." said Mona as he glance at Jester.

"Of course, Mona." said Jester as she nodded to him before she and her teammates watch as Mona run away from them, stopped, jumped and transform himself into his bus form before they all quickly get into the Mona bus and head toward the town.


End file.
